Legacy III: Insurrection
by SynnoveD
Summary: The line has been drawn & sides are taken as Garden is steered into the path of the Guardian that has spread its chaos throughout Galbadia. As the battle looms over our characters so do the choices that have led them to this point. It is time for one to rise up, face his destiny & become what he was meant to always be. Not the monster once believed, but a Titan.
1. Blindsided

_The test is negative... it has to be. That's why she's taking so goddamn long to tell us... that's why she closed the blinds, so that nobody else can know. This whole thing was a bad idea... it's gotta be negative. Tomé's stallin'... that's why she took so long closing the door, that's why she made us wait a friggin' hour... that's why she's... oh... she doesn't know how to tell us..._

"Zell..." Nino whispered his name, looking to him out the corner of her eye. "You need to calm down..."

Zell didn't realize it but his leg shook from the anxiety of waiting on Tomé. She had been taking her time, as if the delay was going to make it any easier on them. His leg shook harder when she slowly reached for a chair and sat down in front of them. Zell pushed the air in his lungs out through his nose as her hands moved to her lab coat to retrieve her glasses.

 _The test is negative..._

What kind of doctor doesn't wear their glasses? Zell couldn't handle it, he scratched at the tattooed side of his face, his whole body beginning to shake when Nino's hand reached over, touching the bare skin of his knee to make him stop moving. He couldn't help it, the anticipation was literally going to kill him if Tomé didn't hurry the hell up. After he consciously put forth the effort to stop moving, Nino's hand left his knee and immediately after his leg began to involuntarily shake once again.

"As per your requests, the results and labwork has remained offline. The only evidence recorded for your test is right here and will leave with you when we are finished." She cleared her throat and straightened her back, opening the blue folder in her lap.

 _Just fucking get on with it... stop makin' us wait!_

Zell held his breath as his thumb moved to press into his front teeth. He bit down hard on the nail, trying to sit still if anything for Nino's sake, Hyne only knows she's had enough stress. It was difficult to fight the urge to scream at Tomé. It seemed like it didn't take much to set Zell off. He had to fight to keep his emotion in check. He had to fight with himself to keep still, he had to fight just to keep his hands to himself and not rip the folder out of her delicate hands... was this all just a game to her?!

 _FUCKING TELL US ALREADY!_

Zell shook like he was cold. Since the storm, since Matron's dream he hadn't been the same. He was a loose cannon, seeming to go off at any moment. His eyes moved down and noticed he was holding Nino's hand in his lap, he was unsure when he had grabbed it or if she had moved it there. Regardless, he held it tighter.

 _Pull it together, Zell... just chill the fuck out..._

"The genetic testing and labwork we ran resulted in a combined paternity index of fourty-seven million." Tomé paused, making sure to look at both of them, measuring their reactions. "This number represents that the probability of siblingship is 99.99% So... based on these findings, it is conclusive that you are fraternal twins." Tomé turned over the envelope, showing them the chart.

 _What...?_

"Congratulations, you two. You're brother and sister."

 _Wait... what?_

Zell's mind was completely blank, his body fell still. He could feel his heart beating in his chest as he reached out, grabbing the results and reading them to himself. His lips mumbled the words silently as he tried to process the results in his mind. Tomé wasn't lying. There it was, staring him right in the face:

 _Sibling A: Zell Ryon Dincht, M, Age 26_

 _Sibling B: Ninnoka Eva Mireille, F, Age 26_

The gasp Nino let out forced Zell to look up at her, watching her as she wiped her eyes, fighting back every urge to let out the emotions that were rising to her flushed cheeks. She couldn't look at him without crying, her hands covered her mouth, shaking her head when he tried to make her look at him. .

"What's wrong, Nin…?" Zell's tented his eyebrows, showing her the paper. "This was what we wanted to know…right?"

Nino drew in a shaking breath and pointed to the paper. Tears slipped out from her eyes and fell onto the page. "Your middle name is _Ryon_ …" She steadied her voice while Zell wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. "Ryon was _our_ grandfather's name– I never met him but... _his_ name was Ryon Mireille."

"Yeah?!" Zell laughed nervously, his jaw trembled as he looked back at the paper. "Oh...wow... Ma never gave me the real story of my name... she said it was strange enough that I was named Zell, she needed a normal name to go with it..." Zell finally looked up to Tomé, he had forgotten entirely that she had been there witnessing it as the news unfolded. "Really...?"

"Really." Tomé grinned from ear to ear as she watched the reality sink in.

Zell couldn't take sitting still any longer. He jumped up from his seat, pacing as he read the page all over again as though it was the first time. "I have a sister... _Nino_ is my sister. She's _my_ … Nino! You're _my_ twin! It's real... She-She's– You're my _twin_ sister…" Zell had to say it out loud, the more he said it, the wider his smile grew. Exploding into a fit of excited laughs, Zell spun on his heel, pointing to Nino. "I FUCKING TOLD YOU!" He threw himself at his sister in a tackle, lifting her upright and spinning her around. "Didn't I tell you?! Did I _NOT_ tell you, yeah?!"

Nino wrapped her arms around his neck, the sounds coming from the both of them a mixture of screaming and laughing. It was the happiest either of them had truly been in a long time. They had to have been quite a spectacle for Tomé to witness, both of them were an absolute mess of tears and laughter when Zell pulled away for a serious moment, realizing it all had been real. He held her face in his hands as she did his. He studied her in a new way, seeing the elongated teeth, the nose, the pointed chin. They were just like his and he didn't understand how he didn't see it before. "You're my sister..." He laughed, kissing her forehead and hugging her again.

Zell had so many questions and he was sure that Nino had questions for him. He always felt incomplete, always felt lost until he had been walking to the market all those years ago and felt his heart 'patter' for the first time in his life. When he saw Nino gazing inside the weapons shop he couldn't hold back that he had been drawn to her. He didn't understand it then, he just knew he needed to know her, be near her, connect with her. He wondered what their lives had been like if he had known then who she really was. The strange luck they had being brought back together, the pain and suffering they had to endure since then...

 _I'm never letting you go. You're a part of me. You're my sister..._

Zell's thoughts only made him hold her tighter. He felt Nino tighten around him, their chests pressed together to feel that the patter was hitting hard in a fast simultaneous rhythm. They were connected. It was real and they were connected. He smiled, looking up to Tomé who had the forethought to capture the moment on her phone.

Tomé stood upright, pocketing the phone and composing herself. "So who are you going to tell first?"

"Everyone–"

"No one."

Their first disagreement as siblings. Zell looked to Nino as she did with him. He furrowed his brow, curious why Nino didn't want to say anything.

"If Omega Force finds out we're siblings–"

"But telling them may make it easier on everyone in the long run." Zell suggested, moving a hand to her arm. "I mean... don't you want to tell everyone? We should tell people, Nin. I bet it'll get everyone off our backs..."

"Give it some time. I'd suggest letting it process and sink in before you–"

Tomé's words were silenced when the door burst open, sending everyone's hearts rising up their throats. The moment had been completely ruined, but it wasn't the time to complain. Stepping inside the observation room, Seifer stood blood soaked, crazy eyed and frenzied. Zell's joy completely vanished from his face when he registered the blood. Something was wrong.

"You." Seifer's eyes glossed over when he fixed them onto Nino. "Come with me."

Nino shook her head, confused. "What? No..."

"Yo, what's going on!?" Zell saw Seifer's body was shaking, trying to find the words as he wiped the mixture of sweat and blood from his face. Without any warning Seifer lunged forward and snatched Nino by the arm, jerking her out of the room with him. In a flash she was gone, Seifer stole his sister away without any warning or explanation and he aimed to find out why.

 _Something's seriously wrong, yeah...?_

Zell and Tomé scrambled to their senses, following Seifer as he ran down the hall with Nino. Zell felt his blood boil with the way he handled her, _his_ sister – his sister! He was furious that Seifer was always such a possessive dick, he had half a mind to beat the hell out of him when he caught up with them, Empyral or not. He watched as he forcefully shoved her into the first exam room down the hall and that was when Zell saw the thick trail of blood bright red against the tiles. His stomach and throat churned into tight choking knots. Something was wrong, seriously wrong. He knew he wasn't going to like what he saw inside the room everybody was rushing inside but he had to know. There was only one person he could think of that... no... he didn't want to believe it...

"I – I don't – I don't know if I can…" Nino sounded frightened, shaky from outside the hall. Zell could feel her anxiety in his chest as he grew closer to the room.

"Yes! Nino you can, you _can_ – you can do this and you will!"

Tomé pushed past Zell, barreling into the room. "Oh no! Squall..."

Zell's adrenaline kicked in and he stormed through, past the doctors and through everyone who had gathered. Operatives were piling inside from following the blood trails leading into the Infirmary. Squall was on the table. Pale, dead. He wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving.

"He's dead, there's nothing we can do." One of the doctors, a man with brown hair and black glasses shook his head, looking at the body on his table. Zell had never seen him before but his uniform indicated he was Omega Force.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about..." Seifer looked like he was seconds away from jumping out of his skin he rapidly shook his head. Zell stepped forward when he watched Seifer roughly snatch Nino's hands, firmly pressing them to Squall's bare chest with a dull thud. "Just try… please Nino, try! You _have_ to bring him back..."

"What the fuck..." Zell exhaled, his hands gripping tight to the table. He shook his head. It wasn't possible. "Squall can't die. He's Squall Leonhart...Squall Leonhart can't die..."

The doctor shook his head, leaning over the table. "He's been down for too long. If you had got him here sooner–"

Zell watched Seifer grab the doctor by the coat, leaving bloody hand prints on the collar. He lifted him eye level, seething. "HE WAS ALIVE WHEN WE GOT HERE! HE CAN BE SAVED NOW BRING HIM BACK. NOW!" Seifer shoved the doctor, his eyes were dark as he returned to Nino.

"I'll do it, Seifer. Step aside Bowen." Tomé stepped in and took over, pulling on gloves. Zell could barely make out everyone's faces, his mind was running a mile a minute as he kept his eyes on Squall's lifeless body. He couldn't stop shaking his head. "Okay, I have a point of entry, do we have an exit wound?"

Zell looked to Seifer's shirt, seeing the hole and pointed. "There." It caught Seifer's attention.

"Yeah… it went into me–I'm fine just– help him... you have to help him Tomé – please – Nino…" Seifer was frantic, holding Nino's hands onto his chest. "NINO! Why isn't he healing?!"

"I don't know! Just–stop yelling at me!" Nino sniffled, closing her eyes tight.

The doctor Tomé called Bowen looked over to Zell, pointing. "Let's get the non-essential personnel out of this room."

"Huh? Fuck no! I'm stayin', yeah?!" Zell moved to Nino, putting his hands on her shoulder. "Focus everything, Nino. Please…I don't know if you have this power but you need to try...t-this... this is Squall we're talkin' about...come on..." Nino's body shook as she felt the pressure of everyone in the room. She was petrified and Zell could feel it running through him as well. "You got this."

"Empyrals can do a lot of things but we've yet to hear about them bringing humans back from the dead. This Operative died of a gunshot wound. He's not coming back." The doctor turned to Tomé as she brought out the defibrillator.

Seifer growled in frustration. He positioned himself directly behind Nino, shoving Zell aside and grabbing her blood soaked hands and locking his long fingers within hers. He pressed them back down onto Squall's sticky red chest and leaned in with her as she sobbed.

"I can't do it… I don't know how…" Nino cried, shaking her head as she tried to fight away from Seifer. His lips followed her head, pressing into her ear.

 _You have to try, Nino… please! PLEASE._

"You can do it Nin... you have to do it..." Zell watched as Seifer leaned into Nino, whispering. The noise of the trauma team working on Squall was drowned out. He watched as the room cleared back from Squall and he was shocked. Seifer planted Nino's hands back on Squall, still whispering. A few seconds later, Zell blinked and felt his body moved aside by an Operative as they shocked Squall a second time.

"...There it is..." Tomé's voice continued but Zell only heard the important parts of her string of medical jargon. It prompted Zell to glance up at the monitor watching the tiny blips appear on the screen. "If you're going to do something, you have a window to do it but it must be _now_." Tomé's eyes were serious as she kept an eye on the Empyrals. "We don't have enough time..."

Seifer nodded, planting her hands back on Squall again, whispering words that Zell couldn't hear but it seemed to help Nino. Her body trembled as she lowered her head. "Just enough to bring him back and that's all… then we can let them take over...just – please..." Seifer looked up and locked eyes with Zell and quickly went back down to Nino.

Tomé ordered for the room to step back and to be silent, pulling out her stethoscope and holding it to Squall's chest. The whole room seemed to stop as all eyes landed on Nino and Seifer's bloodied hands and arms. Seifer continued to give inaudible words of encouragement as Squall's heart rate dropped into the red on the monitor. They were losing him again. Nino shook her head violently, trying to pull away but Seifer's body held her in place. He kept his lips to her ear, his whispers like an endless stream directly poured into her. Zell noticed that Seifer's face was the perfect calm center in the chaos as he kept his eyes on Nino and her lips to her ear.

"It hurts…" She gasped in pain, her words halting in her effort to speak. She sucked in a strained breath and let out a piercing wail as her torso began to curl inwards. It was working. Whatever it was it was working.

"That's it, Ninnoka... keep on it... you're not finished yet... I have you..." Seifer stayed on top of her, unyielding. Nino let out another torturous cry as her hands began to glow deep underneath her skin. She shook in violent tremors fighting to get away from the pain. Seifer's muscles flexed as he kept her body still, forcing her to take in the wound.

"I know... keep on it... you've got him..." Seifer's hair was a sweating bloody mess, it clung to his eyes and his forehead as his body shook with Nino's.

Tomé's eyes widened, her voice trembling. "Heartbeat!"

A short time after Squall's chest began to rise in hitching motions. He panted in agony as his eyes opened, his body convulsed on the table. He cried out and the doctors swarmed all around him, immediately getting to work. Zell let out a low noise of relief, keeping his eyes on Squall until he felt his patter stop like someone had cut the power.

Nino's collapse was caught by Seifer almost at an instant as if he were expecting it. He lifted her and carried her out in one fluid motion. He knocked Zell back against the wall as he pushed past, hurrying out with Zell's newfound twin. Zell lingered, his hand hovering on his chest as he tried to process what happened, watching as the doctors went to work on saving his best friend.

"Bleeding has stopped, I'm watching some minor repair already taking hold – looks like Nino surprised us all, Bowen... we just watched an Empyral bring a human back from the dead." Tomé looked up at the skeptical doctor.

"Let's not be quick to praise the Empyrals – we brought him back to sinus, they just healed him. He still needs surgery. Get someone to prep for us. If we're going to save his life we need to do it now."

 _Who the hell is this guy...?_

"Squall…" Zell slowly backed away as they moved him out of the room and down to the opposite end of the wing. He held his hands to his shoulders, hugging himself as he stared in disbelief, watching him vanish behind the automatic doors. He moved his hands up to his hair, grabbing handfuls and holding his fists in place. "Squall..." Zell couldn't stop saying his name, slowly walking backwards.

 _Nino…where's Nino?_

Zell turned, looking in the rooms and finding empty beds. He ran all the way down the hall and returned to the observation room, finding Seifer on the in a dark corner next to the restroom. He was sitting on the floor pressed against the wall by the door as he cradled Nino in his arms. She resembled Squall. Her body didn't move as he rocked her. Pale, lifeless. Zell's legs buckled underneath him as he dropped to the floor, hands checking for a pulse.

Seifer was apprehensive, pulling Nino close. "Zell... before you panic..."

 _She doesn't have a pulse… No pulse... no patter..._

He put his hand over his mouth to stifle the scream as the tears fell from his eyes. His body shook violently as his rough hands began to shake her. "NO….Nin…No... NO... N-NO!" His heart hammered in his chest as he pulled her towards him, shoving Seifer away when he tried to intervene.

"ZELL–" Seifer held her tight and Zell shot him a deadly look through teary eyes.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Zell's heartbeat echoed in his head as he let out a harsh sob, pressing his face into Nino's neck. He pressed his hand onto her chest, pushing in. "WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

All he could think of was the Cold Room. It was never meant to be Zell on the slab, it was Nino... he had been wrong. The dream had told him and he didn't understand it. He sobbed, holding her tighter.

"Goddamn it... Zell–!"

No words could comfort Zell as he felt nothing but white hot fury. He balled up his fist and knocked Seifer straight in the jaw. His hands jerked Seifer's loosened grip away from her body as he collected her in his arms, scrambling away until he felt his back jam into the metal chairs behind him. He felt sick, his body racked in heavy sobs as he held her. He just had her. They were just there celebrating the news and Seifer came in and took her from him. Not took, stole. He stole her from him. Zell rocked, shaking his head as he wailed. He tapped her chest, trying to get her to feel the patter. He couldn't feel it any longer. The bond was gone, severed, cut. Zell was alone again. "Why did you make her do it?!" He could barely form words, rocking her back and forth. "Nino you can't do this to me… come back to me... please, Nin... you can't leave me like this…SOMEONE! HELP!"

Seifer lifted his head, wiping the blood from his mouth. He sucked in his bottom lip, fighting his own rage. "Zell, if you'll GIVE HER A MINUTE she'll –" Seifer put up his hands and folded them across his body when Zell raised his fist again. "Fine, I guess we'll just wait until you're finished...but the longer we wait–"

"Say another word…" Zell snarled, a dark voice coming out that he had never heard himself speak. "I fucking _dare_ you to say another and it'll be your fucking last! I swear to HYNE Seifer I will _tear_ you apart until there's nothing left!" Zell spoke through a clenched jaw. He was going to kill Seifer even if he didn't speak. "I just found out that she was my… my sister – my actual, real, born together sister… and _you_ came in and _s-stole_ her from me…" He drew in a halting breath. "You. Destroy. EVERYTHING. You touch–" Zell froze, his eyes horrified as he watched Seifer's smug grin forming on his blood smeared face. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU–"

 _The patter..._

Zell felt her hand move to his arm and he pulled away watching Nino draw in a weak breath. Tears fell from Zell's cheek to hers as he looked down at her. "She's...alive...?!"

"She's alive. You think I'd _let_ her just die? Come on Zell... the energy she's infused with does more than just heal. She can self-revive–"

"Self-revive...?" Zell could barely speak without his nose whistling. He was an absolute mess.

"I read the file on the way here...Now..." Seifer stood up, shaking out the tension in his body. "If you had given me the whole five seconds it took to explain it, we could've avoided you looking like a sobbing mess and trying to dislocate my jaw over nothing. Now give her to me."

Zell watched as Seifer knelt down and gathered her legs to lift her. "What...?"

"The reason _why_ I was holding her is because she's using my energy to heal. The wound that killed Squall? It's running through her body right now. She's in a lot of pain but she needs energy to heal and I don't _have_ a lot of my own left but it'll help get her back faster. Give her back to me and I promise you can have her back when I'm done."

Zell didn't have the strength to fight Seifer. He watched as Nino left his arms and was cradled in Seifer's. Zell felt useless, unable to help his sister. He looked up, watching her pressing her face into Seifer's neck. Her expression of anguish faded and her lips began to move. Wordless whispers left her mouth as Seifer turned to Zell.

"She brought Squall back. That's all that matters now... He can't die. Not yet. It's not time. Edea can't be right about everything." Seifer's voice softened, holding her tight. He walked over to the recliner by the window, gently dropping down into the chair with Nino in his lap.

"...Wh-what...?" Zell sniffed, rubbing his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"We have a choice in how we live or die, regardless of what some old witch said..." Seifer held as much of her body as he possibly could against his own, rocking the chair back and forth like Nino was a child.

 _You shouldn't say that about Matron... it's disrespectful..._

Seifer looked up to Zell as if he had heard him and Zell realized how tired Seifer looked. His hair was dull, no longer golden but a very light brown from the filth. The usual styled undercut that Seifer was becoming known for had become flat and the lengths of his hair had fallen into his face all the way to his eyes. He pushed it back and it stuck in a variety of directions from the oil in his hair. His clothes were bloodied, looking like nothing Seifer would have ever worn if you paid him to. He smelled like death, sickness, blood.

"What happened?"

"I don't have the energy to talk right now, Zell. That's a story that requires copious amounts of rest before tellin'." Seifer leaned his head back, reaching to pull the lever of the foot rest. "Go check on Squall, we're going to take a nap."

Zell stood with shaking legs, slowly approaching, scared. "Nin's gonna be okay?"

Seifer nodded wearily. "She's going to be fine."

Zell's hand brushed across her cheek as she let out a weak noise. She was asleep by the time Zell knelt down. He fought back the emotions thrashing his state of mind and pressed his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss. "I will be right back… don't die on me... okay?" Tears fell when he tilted his head. He stood shakily, slowly backing out of the room.

"Zell."

"Yeah?"

Seifer took a moment, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He was expecting something but Zell couldn't figure out what it was. Seifer appeared to have been measuring him, tilting his head with curiosity, studying Zell for the longest time. "...Nothing. Go."

Zell watched the way Seifer kept his gaze on Zell until he was out of the room. To be safe, Zell kept his eyes on them through the window, scared to leave Nino, unsure why he had allowed Seifer to just take over the way did. He had told Nino what he would do if he hurt her again and he failed. At least he could see he was gentle with her now, watching the way Seifer protectively wrapped his arms around Nino's body, kissing the top of her head as he leaned back in the recliner to lay out while she recovered.

Zell turned, watching Irvine and Archelaus escort Thatcher into an exam room in restraints. Pieces started to fall together as he saw the bruised and busted eye socket, the blood that had left trails of blood all the way down his shirt. It took forever for them to get him out of Zell's sight, but then again with the trauma they had all experienced, everyone was stuck in slow motion as he made his way down the hall.

Selphie and Quistis sat in the waiting room, Quistis looked like an absolute mess, her hands clasped together and pressed into her mouth. Zell started to go to her, watching her eyes light up as Archelaus rushed in and immediately went right to their Commander.

Selphie looked to Zell, standing as he approached her. She saw the blood on his clothes and face and her eyes widened.

"Huh? Oh... It's not mine… it's Squall's... I think? Yeah. I'm pretty sure..." He explained, wiping his face with the inside of his hoodie. "Nino healed him and then... she died…" Everyone turned, looks of concern surrounded him as they began to panic. Zell shook his head, lifting a reassuring hand, "Oh... no, she's alive, now. She's in the back with Seifer doing some weird Empyral… energy soaking… thing…"

"Ah." Archelaus nodded, seeming to know what Zell was talking about. "Irvine's gonna stay with Thatcher for me. I've got to go secure the prisoner, make sure he's –"

"Who, what?" Zell rubbed his face, tired eyes looking to Quistis.

"They brought back someone from the compound. A Syndicate Agent."

"We should go report to Wren... see what else needs to be done." Archelaus shot a look to Quistis, bringing him with her as they left.

Zell didn't want to be left alone with Selphie, but he didn't want to leave her alone either. With Irvine sitting with Thatcher, Seifer and Nino holed up in the observation room and everyone else keeping Garden running smoothly, he felt ineffectual, he was a Lieutenant and he had spent his entire afternoon in an observation room.

Selphie sighed, she sat down, holding her hands in her lap. "Sit with me?"

 _That is something that I can definitely do._

Zell smiled politely, taking a seat beside Selphie. Since the emergency was brought to light he was left feeling useless. He leaned forward, clasping his hands as he watched an Operative mopping up the blood. Seifer and Archelaus had carried Squall from the Parking Lot.

He cleared his throat, letting out a slow sigh. His eyes moved up to watch the doors, waiting for something to happen. Zell wanted to talk to Selphie, he would have loved getting one of her hugs but he couldn't bear to look at her. He hadn't spoken to her since he blew up in her face about Irvine taking Nino to D-Wing.

He didn't want to think of it, he tried to push out those memories but they came back regardless. He leaned back, folding his arms low in his lap as he kicked up a leg, trapped in his own thoughts.

–

He had just watched how the Operatives escorted Nino out of the Training Center. The moment the doors closed he felt the bond severed. Zell's fists clenched, his head throbbed. The lights overhead were too bright to keep his eyes open so he closed them tight, dropping his head.

"Zell...I'm so sorry..."

"This is about Mia isn't it?" Zell shot a glare to her. "She saw how close I am to Nino and she saw it as a way to get to me... this is all her fault, I know you think I'm crazy but she's had _something_ to do with this..." Zell shivered, he was sweating and hot but he felt cold.

Selphie turned away from him, her hand covering her face as she grew smaller near him. "You're not wrong... she made a report about Nino. She said she didn't feel safe when she found out she was Empyral. She and another guy – Donovan... and a few others. They all made reports the same day. Mia said that Nino threatened her in the Library."

Zell moved to stand in front of her. "She didn't... We've never even _gone_ to the Library. She's with me _all_ the time, Selphie – you know I keep a full schedule – so when would she have had the time to go there, huh?!"

Selphie shrugged. "You can't always have your eyes on her...I'm so sorry but it's... maybe it's possible?"

"Selphie..."

"Zell, it's all just a little strange... the way you act around her..."

"It's not like everybody thinks! It's... personal. That's all anyone needs to know." Zell folded his arms, lowering his head.

"I don't even get an explanation? Really?" Selphie scrunched her face, just as frustrated. "Zell, just tell me...please talk to me..."

"No. Not while you're still with Mia... I can't let you know what's going on." Zell shook his head. "I can't trust you."

"Wow."

"Yeah. _Wow_." Zell glared. "You hurt me, Selphie. You were the last person I thought would but you did it in the worst way possible." He took a step forward. "All those times in Dollet when we talked about your 'girlfriend' and you didn't think to tell me her name? You kept it from me. I didn't want to believe it was her. Maybe I lied to myself, told myself it couldn't have been... all that changed when you kept it from me. You forced me into a position that I couldn't back away from." Another step, Zell's anger rising. "I didn't want to sleep with her ever again, Sel but I did it _for_ _you_. You straight up conned me into fucking that bitch – did you ever think how I was going to feel about that? Did you ever stop and think about how I may feel about Mia?! I mean, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Selphie began to speak but couldn't find the words. She put her hands in her back pockets, biting her lip as it trembled. Zell was close, he could smell the scent of her shampoo, watch the tears welling in her eyes. "I... I _really_ wanted to be with you...Zell, I'm in love with you. I guess – I guess I just didn't want to lose you! I know how badly I screwed up. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry! I don't know what I was thinking..."

"You don't think... that's just it!" Zell's voice grew as he leaned into her, able to feel the heat from her body. He was ready to hurt something, anything. His self-control was dangerously teetering from becoming unbalanced and he couldn't stop. He had to keep yelling, keep it going and he didn't know why. "You never thought about me – you don't love me – you USED me."

"Zell, I'm sorry–!"

"STOP APOLOGIZING!" Zell screamed at the top of his lungs, his echoes so loud they reverberated through the entire arena. His teeth chattered as he fought back the urge to hit her. Selphie had cowered, her eyes on his fist as it was raised in the air. He backed away, holding his own fist in his hand as he kept his distance. The only sound between them were the natural noises from the fountains in the back of the Training Center, the sounds of the bugs buzzing around them and the birds that had roosted in the treetops.

 _What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel like I have eyes on me? I think I was gonna hit her... I didn't want to... I swear I didn't! I'm the nice guy... I'm the 'good guy'... why would I... I don't understand..._

"I'm...sorr – um...I'm gonna go." Selphie straightened her body, her legs seeming to have difficulty working as she stumbled away.

–

"I'm so sorry..." Zell whispered, looking over his shoulder at Selphie. She watched as her worried expression relaxed and she smiled, reaching over and rubbing his back. She could always smile even in their worst situations, he really did love that about a girl like Selphie Tilmitt. "It was a bad day..." He shook his head at himself, cursing under his breath. "No, that's no excuse..."

"Huh?"

"I'm talkin' about the other day... when I yelled... I'm sorry." He leaned back, holding his hands in his lap to press his thumbs together. "I think me spending time with Nino...no... honestly, I don't know what's wrong. Ever since the dreams with Matron... I haven't been right. I really do think there's something wrong with me..."

"There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect as you are." Selphie kept her hand on his back, he felt so guilty. He rubbed his face, his head hurt, his body felt sore all over. He relaxed, feeling the burn from him keeping his muscles flexed. "You were right. I hurt you and I am so sorry... I just... I wanted to try to see if I could have both. I never meant to hurt you like that. I l... I care a great deal about you." She moved her hand to his shoulder. "I love you. More than Mia, more than anything I love _you._ "

"I love you too..." Zell licked his lips, looking back at her. "I really do love you too." He felt Selphie's body lean into his and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her. She put a hand on his abdomen, clutching the fabric of his hoodie as he held her. Zell closed his eyes, pressing a cheek into her forehead. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to scare you."

"I forgive you, Zell but... is... Nino going to mind if you're holding me like this?" Selphie whispered with caution. "I don't want to break up what you two have..."

"There's nothing going on between me and Nino... um, actually..." Zell chuckled, a hand reaching behind the back of his head to scratch an itch.

 _Tell her._

"I think Nino would be excited to see us like this. She's um..." He smiled, thinking about how happy they were earlier.

 _Tell someone._

"We just found out that..." Zell could trust Selphie. He owed her an explanation, he wanted to celebrate, he wanted to dance and jump and holler like a kid.

 _Tell someone... so it can be real._

Zell contained his energy, swallowed it back down and drew in a breath. "Nino and I are twins."


	2. Just a Little Longer

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own SquareEnix, Final Fantasy VIII, its characters or anything in between. I do not make profit from writing fanfiction._

 _This is the third installment of my Legacy Series. This story will not make sense if you have not yet read **Legacy: The Catalyst** or **Legacy: The Rift**. _

_Please keep this in mind before you continue reading!_

 **Author Notes/Warnings** : None.

The air smelled toxic, the thick smoke stifled him as he continued up the mountain path. Seifer drew Asterion, drawing in a quick breath as he put one foot in front of the other. As he climbed the mountain path, he kept his eyes to the sky, waiting for the next one to fall. The sky was blanketed in clouds of poison, rain fell in heavy drops of Feral blood – black as night. He stepped back, watching as the corpses began to fall. Their faces flashed in his mind the moment they hit the earth. Mothers, daughters, sons, husbands, wives, fathers... Retribution was indiscriminate with his slaughter. The creature spared no one.

Seifer counted the bodies the way one counted sheep in their dreams. He stepped over the corpses, some were unavoidable to step on as he continued until he reached the top. Ferals climbed the mountain and he cut them down. Seifer was indiscriminate with his slaughter. He spared no one. The rain soaked his body, coating him in a sheen of black. As he looked up he saw a black winged Retribution at the doors to Alnaj. His body oozed blood. He turned, wearing Seifer's face.

" _͟͠H̷҉͘el̸̨lo͜ ͟͢pŕ҉e͏̧c̀͡įous͡.͞͡"_

Seifer kept silent, watching the bodies as they continued to fall from the brown and black clouds of corruption.

" _Yo̴u̕ w͡e͡r̸ȩ ̸no̕t̕ ̶me͡an̛t t͡o ćo̸m͝ȩ h͜er͟e̛.̷.._ _y͡ou ̧have͝ s͜omet̷h̸ing҉ ͏th͘a̸t̀ ̢i͘s̢ m͞in͢e.҉ I ͟w̴a͜nt͘ ͡it b̡a̧ck͏.͟_ _"_

Retribution's tendrils ripped open the doors Seifer and Archelaus had spent sealing shut. It turned it's ugly head back at Seifer, shooting a bloody smile as it's long twisted clawed fingers pointed towards him.

" _G̴̸I̛͜͜V̧͡҉E̸͢҉ ̡̡͘ĮT̡͞ B͝ĄC̀K."_

"Oh... this?" Seifer felt the canister in his hand. He looked to Retribution, shaking his head. "It's mine now."

" _I̵t͜ ͘ma̶t̕te̛rs̢ not̷.̵_ _I̵ ̸ha͢v́e̷ f́oun̛d y͢o̴u͢ ̶n͢ow̕.̧.͡.̡ I̡͘ ͢s͞ee̴̶̕ ̛͟y̷̷o҉̶u҉̴.͞..̛͞͝ ͘w͢͝ì͜t̀h ̴͜͠h̷́er.̡̀..̴ "_

"Do you?" Seifer drew out Asterion, unafraid. Retribution laughed at the gesture, stretching a hand. "Come get me then...The next time you see me? I'll be ready."

" _T͘h͟e̡ ͠f̡e͏v̴er͞ h͘ás a̵l̕r̸ea͞d̴y be̕gun̛, ͏y̶óu̴ w͘i͘ll ͘d͡i̴e̴ ̛l͡ơng͡ b͜ef͞or̀e͠ yo͏u̢ ͢ta̕k͏e̛ ̷ýo͞ur͜ ͏ṕower." ͠_

Seifer knew he had Pyrexia, Retribution told him nothing he didn't already know. He had it long before the Summit. He just needed time, time to infuse himself before the changes were permanent.

" _You͜ a͏re͘ toơ ̡w͘e̛ak͞ ͝of ́m͢in͢d͝ ̵to t̀a̴ke it foŕ ̷y̵oursel̸f͘.͠ Y͠o̡u̵ ̴wi͢l͜l ̷díę. Yo̷u ̶w҉ill ̸su͞ffęr ̨a͟nd̕ ̀d͜ie ̴as ͡t̶he ̴w̨ór̷l͠d͠ bur͝n͞s."_

"You know me better than anyone else... yet you're still wrong." Seifer watched as the black energy shot out towards him, swallowing him in darkness. "Just know that I'm coming for you!" Seifer charged, fearless with Asterion swinging.

–

"Seifer?"

Seifer opened his eyes and he wasn't dreaming any longer. He drew in a short breath, fighting the yawn that snuck up on him out of nowhere. When he focused his eyes he saw Quistis standing over him in the observation room.

"Squall?" He rubbed his eyes, holding his jaw shut as he stifled the yawn.

"Out of surgery. Still in critical but Tomé is confident he'll pull through." Quistis' voice was quiet, her eyes continued to look down at the sleeping body cradled in his arms.

"Good…" Seifer's voice was deeper than normal. He didn't realize how tired he was until it had just been him and Nino. He felt stronger, his energy recovered but still weak. "And Vinwick?"

"He's… sedated. Once he's stable we're moving him to D-Wing with the other prisoner – not in the same hall, just standard holding. The prisoner was moved into Isolation, there was an incident and we nearly lost an Operative." Quistis folded her arms, looking to the curtained window beside Seifer's chair. "We will need a statement from you of what happened in Alnaj. Also, you've been asked to meet with our Master Operative from the Unified Council–"

Seifer shook his head, yawning again. "Not until Nino wakes up. I can't move her."

"Take the time you need. I'll be in my office filing the paperwork." Quistis smiled sadly, backing away towards the door. "You did great work today. We were talking with Tomé – none of us would have considered using Nino... you saved Squall's life, Seifer... I don't know how we can all thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Quisty." Seifer reached for the water that was placed by his head on a rolling tray. "It was what was necessary."

"Get some rest."

Seifer mustered a smile and watched as the door closed. He drank his water, noticing that Quistis lingered at the door near Archelaus who stood guard. The room was silent as he watched Archelaus lean over and plant a quick kiss on her cheek. He narrowed his eyes, watching as they walked away together. The hand that moved to his neck pulled his attention away from the activity outside the room.

Seifer tilted his head, brushing the hair from Nino's face. He traced the outline of her jaw with his index finger with a soft touch and wrapped his arms around her. With a sigh, he locked his hands in place and took in the moment. Nino could take all the time needed to wake up for all Seifer cared. He enjoyed feeling her heart beating against his chest. The scent of her hair was calming, smelling of honeysuckle, magnolias and sandalwood.

The evening sunlight crept through the blinds, casting rays of golden light in the room. It was quiet, peaceful. The sound of the ocean relaxed him, lulling him back to sleep. He stretched out his back, causing the recliner to lean back a bit more and he closed his eyes. His head tilted into her soft hair and he felt at rest. Seifer felt the world melt away as he concentrated hard, feeling the energy flowing between them. Now that he new what the feeling was, he really did feel it had connected them as one being. This was the first time in a long time where he felt peaceful but he wondered if him infusing himself as a Titan would make it any different.

He reached down, feeling the files that Archelaus had brought him that he had been looking over before all hell had broken loose. He lifted the binder titled "TITAN DATA" quietly even though he knew Nino slept deep. There were only a small number of Titans that were successfully infused but had eventually been eliminated for unknown reasons. The data told him that Titans were a form of Empyral that were specifically rendered from high-level Guardian Forces. The information on Seiferion's data however was mostly blacked out, very little left. Seifer saw the following abilities:

 _The Guardian Force: SEIFERION is classified as a High-Level Guardian Force with it's power known to those who junction and wielded the power as Griffin's Wake_ _. With the energies infused, we predict that the Empyral Host will have the following abilities: Enhanced Sensory (Stamina, Strength, Vitality), Enhanced Regeneration_ _, Haste, Non Elemental Damage_

 _We must keep in mind that these are abilities are simply predicted and do not hold any guarantee. We very strongly recommend fully analyzing the DNA of the Host and the Energy Data to make sure that they are matched._

Seifer sighed, closing the binder and sitting it down by the chair. He was still too weak and too tired to read any further. He looked back down to Nino as she moved her hand up his chest, settling.

 _No, no, no... sleep just a little longer. I need more time..._

It was no secret that he made a mistake. He realized it when Zell had called him out on it. He had to distance himself from her and it was heartache he felt when he saw her begin to cope with his aggression by moving on. He kept his eyes on her, even when she didn't know it. He watched her making friends with the people he grew up with, spending time with Squall in the cafeteria, training with Zell, donating blood in the Infirmary with Selphie, flirting with Irvine...

He raised his hand, watching his thumb and index finger spasm. He tried to steady them, watching his entire hand curl in on itself, causing a cramp. Seifer pressed his lips together, closing his hand in a fist as tight as he could and released it, the spasms gone. The first stages of _Pyrexia-Empyrea._ He had them since the Summit. Grief hit him when he realized that his concerns of Edea's magic only being temporary. She had bought him time, it wasn't a permanent fix. He needed to self-infuse soon before the stages progressed to something irreversible. He couldn't imagine himself with charred skin or ice crystals coming out of his face.

 _It doesn't matter... It's happening tonight, no matter what. It's going to suck but it will happen. Archelaus stored it in the sub-levels, he's sworn to keep quiet even if he bitched about it being a bad idea... said Irvine would help... I just need to convince Nino..._

Seifer chewed on the inside of his lower lip, brushing his fingers across her face again. So very badly did he want her to open her eyes and smile at him like she used to. So badly he wanted to kiss her, hold her tight, love her. He wanted to tell her about Elia, he wanted to take her there to see her. Seifer wanted the world for Nino but at that moment, he just wanted her to stay asleep so he could enjoy peace. He watched her sleep until he began to drift.

 _...Who on earth is ruining this for me...oh, of course..._

It wasn't long after when he heard the door open. Seifer kept his eyes shut until the smell wafted across his nose. He knew that smell all too well and his eyes followed it to the couch. He looked over to find Zell as he propped his elbows on his knees rubbing his guilty, flushed face. He was wearing different clothes than he had earlier. A red sleeveless hoodie, black shorts.

Seifer cleared his throat, sitting the recliner up a bit more. "Let me get this straight – Squall was shot and nearly died, Nino brought him back to life and died, you hit me in the face, Nino self-revives and Squall gets out of surgery so your first thought is that best course of action is to get laid?" Seifer cracked a smile. "You're worse than me, Dincht."

Zell's face froze, slowly lifting his head to Seifer. "Um…no?" His voice carried the lie to Seifer's ears.

"Oh right, you just happen to stink like sex for no reason?" Seifer chuckled, amused as he held Nino tighter.

"I... is it that bad?" Zell lifted the collar of his hoodie, smelling his skin. "I don't smell anything."

"Pheromones... they smell like sex...musky and – to me, it's kind of like a spicy vanilla note... it's not a bad thing necessarily. Least you're smart to wear condoms."

"So weird – wait, how did you – That's irrelevant. You know what, it's none of your business what I did. I – Stop _smelling_ me, Seifer. It's weird. _Creepy._ " Zell finally stammered out his statement and grabbed a pillow to cover his groin, stretching across the couch. "And stop judging me. Manwhore."

Seifer wore a smug expression, fighting the urge to laugh. He didn't mean anything sinister by it, he just enjoyed making Zell squirm. It was too easy.

"How is she?"

"I don't know, I didn't go have sex with Selphie – how _was_ she?"

"She... I–" Zell jerked upright, looking to Seifer with his mouth agape. "I didn't! Um… ugh… I don't – I was asking about Nino!" His whisper was harsh, frantic as Seifer stifled a laugh.

"She's fine, she's sleeping." Seifer moved his free hand to the back of his head, fighting the urge to stretch. "I'm just… letting her sleep. I like watching her sleep."

"You can be really creepy sometimes."

"That's coming from someone who kissed his estranged twin when he was fifteen..." Seifer turned his head back to Zell who fought every urge to scream at the man holding his sister. "Oh, you thought I forgot about all of that?"

"Dude!" Zell blushed, mortified. "I had no clue she was my sister – how would we have known–it wasn't even–"

"You know, I think I kind of knew all along. I can see it, you two can both be annoyingly frustrating. Lucky for her it makes her endearing, for you it makes you painstakingly annoying... It's a good thing you two look nothing alike."

"We totally look alike!" Zell shoved his hand to Nino.

Seifer shook his head. "No. You don't."

"Okay, Mr. Denial... Well, whatever – Tomé thinks we do. So does Selphie. So does _Nino_!" He crossed his arms, almost bragging.

"Will you be quiet? She's gonna wake if you keep shouting." Seifer glared, "And that's just women being polite. Ask Squall when he wakes up, he's honest like me." Seifer looked down at Nino, watching her chest rise and fall.

"You can't tell anyone you know... Seriously, Seifer...this is serious – it isn't gossip."

Seifer glanced up, brushing his hair from his eyes. He desperately needed a shower. "Think about that statement... in the twenty-eight years I have been alive, have I ever been known as someone who blabs about another person? I stay out of other people's business. It keeps me youthful... and pretty." He smiled, looking back down at Nino.

"I don't know about pretty..." Zell leaned forward, "...Shouldn't she be awake by now?"

"Probably." Seifer brushed the rogue strands of hair from his forehead, his hand resting behind his head as he watched her sleep. "I'll wake her in a bit. I want a little more time. I don't know when I'll get to do something like this again."

"I know you don't apologize, like it's not your thing or whatever but... you could always just _apologize_ to her...? Then you can have her all you want. It's amazing how that works, ass."

Seifer shook his head, the rhetorical question on his lips. "How would you even begin with that?

Zell itched his eyebrow, looking to Seifer. "Uh, well it's easy... ' _Ninnoka, I was an asshole. I tried to push you away because I try to be 'romantically cliché' and its 'way too predictable' and it ain't no surprise to everyone that it blew up in my face. My bad. Will you forgive me?_ "

"Saying 'I'm sorry' or ' _my bad_ ' – which is a thing I would never say," Seifer raised his brow, questioning Zell's ability to read people. "It isn't going to fix the things between us. There's too much going on."

"Still. You could try to start the friggin' dialogue, jeez." Zell sighed, chewing on his thumb. "I know being the 'asshole bad boy' is your thing but you could at least try to make it up –"

"I'm trying. I have a running streak of 'shit not working out' so I'm improvising. I'm coming up with things as I go along..." Seifer rubbed his eyes, tired. "I'm doing the best that I know how – and the best I can do in this situation is allow Nino to my energy, it's weakening the hell out of me but it's making her stronger. I'm sacrificing my energy for her."

"It ain't exactly sacrifice if you can just regenerate it." Zell rolled his eyes, kicking up a foot. "Where did you learn to do that? Through AEM's information?"

"AEM has no clue about Empyrals. They're just filling everyone's head with lies... it's in the Alnaj files."

"What exactly happened? What did you find in Alnaj?"

Seifer blinked, "Do you know who we brought back?"

"Yeah... Syndicate Agent." Zell looked to Nino. "I heard it was someone high up."

 _We brought back your father, Zell. If you're really Nino's brother... he's your father. I'm not about to be the one to tell you. Not me._

"Something like that..." Seifer nodded. "We recovered the records along with a bunch of other crap I don't want to waste my time thinking about right now. Most of it is boring data, but it looked like someone was putting together some kind of training manual. They stopped short, I'm guessing it was because the Empyrals developed Pyrexia which is what it is – a high fever. Somewhere in that pile they identify it as _Pyrexia-Empyrea._ When Empyrals get a fever you don't know because they already have really high..."

"High body temperatures... I know." Zell continued to watch Nino, waiting for her to join them.

"Yeah, anyway, they get these fevers, after that they get the nosebleeds, coughing up blood, spasms, and it just gets worse from there. The Empyral infusion is fused to the DNA, and when it becomes infected it becomes unstable. After that your mental functions start rolling back, regressing to a more primal stage. Then your body begins to adjust to excessive amounts to compensate for the rapid mutations, trying to equal out with their physical selves." Seifer guessed he was stage two, his impulses, the issues with focusing, functioning... Edea had bought him time but he wondered how much. "The notes said that an infected Empyral is a person made into an elementally charged aligned monster. Eventually, they stop resembling human beings. They become what Syndicate called Ferals. Like the ones we're heading to fight in Galbadia."

"Jeez... that's what you fought in Alnaj? Talk about a shitty welcome home..."

The sound of the paralyzing banshee scream rang in his ears. He could see the jittery motions, the unpredictable haste, the pain from being shocked. "...Yes."

"Archelaus said you guys barely survived...said they smelled terrible."

"Yeah, it was..." Seifer curled his lips. "I can still taste it in the back of my throat."

"...So how do we stop them? What do we need to do?"

Seifer cracked his neck, "We're going to have to either get a really _big_ gun that blasts away Empyrals or consider the possibility of seeking _alternative_ _methods_ to training our people...which is what I wanted to ask you about–"

"We're not turning Operatives into Empyrals, Seifer." Zell's tone dropped.

"If the Unified Council or Esthar or whoever it is who has them won't allow the use of GFs, what other option is there?" Seifer looked to Nino. "Even if we had a hundred Support Empyrals, that's not going to matter. And I'm _only_ talking about Empyrals. What about Retribution? Do you really want to stand up to that thing with just a pair of gloves? We need to consider fighting fire with fire."

"Not this kind of fire." Zell folded his arms.

"You're not seriously in _favor_ of the Anti-Empyral Movement, are you?" Seifer eyed Zell with suspicion. "Nino and I... have you forgotten we're Empyrals?"

"No, but I also haven't forgotten what happened during the Summit, or what happened in Dollet, or Torrin Almasy shooting me with lightning and nearly killing me. Twice. I didn't forget seeing what it did to you when you were first infused back when we were all sitting upstairs watching it on the screens. That's... it's wrong. It's too much power for one human being to wield, let alone even just twenty. The limitless part... it scares me. It's too much for one person to handle. And you? You honestly scare me because I never know if I can trust you. I know I sure as hell can't trust you around Nino and I don't know why I'm letting you do it now but..."

 _Because you know that I am the better person to care for her. You know that you will never be as important to Nino as I am to her. Because there's a reason why you're the beta and I'm the alpha...but in reality, it's because you're scared and you know I am the only chance at us surviving this war._

"Maybe I'm just an idiot, I don't know..." Zell's voice dropped low, nearly to a whisper. "...Yeah, I guess I am Anti-Empyral, but deep down I think Nino is too. I know if she had a choice, she'd be human again." Zell didn't like the scoff Seifer responded with. His face turned angry. "Ask her yourself when she wakes up then, asshole. See what she says."

Seifer chose to not react to the haughty tone in Zell's voice, as if Zell had a clue who Nino was or what she wanted. It was Seifer who knew her better than anyone... right? He looked down to her, she didn't even look like the same Nino he loved when they were young. She had changed so much.

"Seifer?"

"Hm?" Seifer kept his eyes on Nino.

"How did even you know to... I mean... with Squall..." Zell was getting antsy, his voice louder. "Did you learn that from the files or something?"

"The records stated that Nino was infused with a Guardian Force that held Restorative and Resurgence abilities..." Seifer leaned and reached for the file he had marked with a black "N" and passed it to Zell. "She has the powers to be able to heal herself and others, as well as revive herself. They knew tha–"

"So... what... like Phoenix?"

"Sure, Zell. Like Phoenix." Seifer spoke flatly, he didn't care for being interrupted and he was too tired to answer every question Zell had for him. "They knew that infusing a person was possible because of me, but they used low-level GF's to infuse their Agents. We already knew she could transfer injuries and wounds but Nino can shift damage between individuals and herself. Same with Empyral energies. The Self-Revival thing–" The yawn hit him before he realized, completely losing his train of thought. His chest filled with air and he felt Nino shift again. "That was a tricky one."

Zell flipped through the pages. "I don't really see it in here."

"You won't, I was going with my own theories. It makes sense that she regenerates her own cells and can self-revive, so with the wound transferal it was tricky. Apparently when she's healing she can't heal herself. That's why she died." Seifer let out a slow sigh. "I'm really glad I was right."

"...So..." Zell clenched his jaw, closing a shaky fist. He was upset, it was clearly written all over him. Seifer expected that. "You didn't know if it would work...you were gonna just... let her die..."

"No use getting mad about it now, Zell. I was right. I figured if she were to transfer Squall's wounds and pain into her, she would die but she wouldn't be down long because of my own Empyral energy aura."

"...Your what?"

Seifer pressed his forehead into his fingers, he was tired of whispering and speaking low. "Empyrals have energies that when I'm in a weakened state, I can actually see them. Humans too. Empyral and otherwise have this gold... aura, light, energy– I don't know how else to put it." Seifer caught the yawn before it got him. He stifled, continued. "When I read the Alnaj file it made me think of when she was killed in Dollet." Seifer looked down at the scars across her chest. They had faded but were still there. "Retribution duped me. Had me thinking that she was actually dying. He knew what she could do and he had me sap her energy so he could be strong enough to break free."

"You can draw energy?" Zell sat in disbelief.

"Almost every Empyral can do it. I can take energy and I can give it. That's why I've kept her close to my body, because she can absorb the energy that I'm giving her..." Zell had started reading Nino's file, propping his head up in his palm. Seifer snapped his fingers, "I feel like we've had this conversation already, Zell. Please pay attention because I don't repeat myself. So, we all naturally have energy around us. Ever wonder why someone pissed off walks in a room and everyone goes silent? Or if you feel like someone is watching you and you see someone has? That's that energy. Empyrals have energies like that."

They sat in silence, while Zell brought everything together in his mind. Seifer had almost fallen asleep until Zell made a noise and leaned forward. "So… Nino can't die?"

"Sort of. The regeneration and healing revives her, but if we take off her head there isn't much that'll come back now is there?" Seifer could feel the irritation in his throat as he talked with Zell. The more he spoke, the less time he had to hold Nino. Zell was quiet after his curt response, and Seifer sent his attention back to Nino.

"Does that make all Empyrals immortal?

"Only the ones that can regenerate. We could be ageless, we could have an abnormally long lifespan. We could live to be ninety, we could live to be nine hundred. There aren't many studies on it."

"...So what does that mean?"

"The files aren't sure, I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure immortal means that we won't die barring any serious mortal wounds like decapitation or evisceration. Did I not just say that?"

"What else did you find?"

Seifer groaned lowly, turning back to Zell. "Family history, twenty now _very dead_ Feral Empyrals, a big ass compound full of burnt corpses and a crate of Empyral Infusion kits. Oh and my head was nearly pulled clean off by _your_ f–" Seifer didn't normally let things slip. He was more tired than he realized.

"My what?" Of course that was the one thing Zell had retained. Seifer groaned, biting his lips together.

 _He needs to know. He deserves to know._

"The Agent in D-Wing."

"What about them?"

Seifer hesitated, exhaling. "You need to go visit them."

"Why would I need to do that?"

Seifer looked down at Nino, he hated delivering news to people. He hoped he didn't need to say a single word when he looked back to Zell.

"Why –" Zell looked like he was going to be sick. "No..."

Seifer gave a single nod.

Zell sat back slowly, staring at the file. "You're lying..."

Seifer stared at him, watching him slowly closed the folder. Tossing it back into the stack by Seifer's chair as he stood.

"You've got Nino?" Zell's voice was vacant, looking to the door. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna go..." Zell stiffened his body, scratching the back of his head. "I'll uh... check on Squall...and then go to the D-Wing."

 _Endrik could influence him..._

"Zell, you should let me go with you." Seifer paused. "He's an Empyral."

Zell shook his head, looking to Nino, his voice low, deep. "Stay with her... I've got this. I don't need a babysitter, least of all you watching over me."

 _Ask him about the infusion–_

"Zell–"

The moment the door closed he took in a long breath of air, exhaling slowly. He could see Nino watching him out of the corner of his eye. "Well, now I'm pissed."

"Why?" Nino's voice was raspy, tired. She brought her hand to her face, yawning.

He rapped his fingers, clenching and releasing his jaw. "Because I need more time with you." Seifer cleared his throat. "Time where we weren't fighting and everything was just... peaceful." Nino didn't speak, instead he felt her hand on his chest tense up. He reached up, holding his hand on hers.

"I don't know if I can give you time."

"I know... I still need more time." Seifer looked down at her green eyes, he couldn't stop his hand from brushing across her cheek. "Squall pulled through. He's in recovery now."

"That's good." Nino used her feet to move up closer to Seifer's neck and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You're warm... hot actually."

"So are you." Seifer smirked.

"Not like this."

"It's –"

"Is that the energy? I can feel a...hum? What is that?"

"Here..." Seifer reached for her hand, pressing their palms together. To him it felt like a frequency, he was curious what she felt. "If you concentrate on the energy and put it into your hand, I can connect with you and it makes us stronger for a short while."

"Do we need to be this close?"

"No, just a few feet from one another. Try to feel this..." He pulled the energy from his hand and sent a pulse through her hand. Nino let out a small gasp, her hand flinched but she quickly brought it back to his.

"It's faint... but it... it feels like a vibration almost. Like electricity on metal." Nino paused, holding her breath. "Is it always there or just when we're this close?"

"Just when we're this close. You stop noticing it after a while." Seifer pulled his palm away, only touching her fingertips with his. "You're the first Empyral where I've had a chance to do this with."

"Tell me more."

Seifer closed his eyes, slowly tilting his head into hers. "Empyrals are stronger in numbers. When you are close to one, we share the energy. If you concentrate hard enough you can focus on yours and put it into me, I can do the same. It weakens you but it makes the other stronger."

"It's not just an excuse to get me to rub up on you?" He could hear the faint amusement in her voice.

Seifer snorted, rubbing his eye. "You never need an excuse to rub up on me."

He felt her make a face. "Actually I do. Right now you smell absolutely disgusting. Like… a dead animal." She reached up to cover her mouth and nose.

"Well, I didn't have time to shower, I had an Empyral literally explode on me, I had to wear my father's clothes on the way back and I haven't brushed my teeth in three days...I'm disgusting, I know. we left Alnaj and took off directly, then Squall got shot…" Seifer shied away from her, looking down at his ruined shirt. "There's just… layers upon layers of sweat and blood…you know I'm a cleaner person than this."

"It's still gross. It's like... death..." Nino made a gagging noise, still keeping her mouth covered.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad…" Seifer smirked, "Remember when I came home from the docks after having to clean the fish during the summer hours?" He shuddered, making a noise in his throat. His smirk formed into a smile when Nino laughed.

"No. Nothing compares to this... I mean, how did I manage to sleep with that smell?" Her voice was muffled, unable remove her hand.

"You are a deep sleeper. Once you're out, you're out. You were also unconscious." Seifer chuckled, running his hand up her back as she looked up at him. He caught himself, realizing he couldn't keep his hands off of her, Nino didn't seem to mind.

"I didn't know I could do that... pull someone back and heal them like that..."

"Neither did I. It was honestly... kind of a... lucky guess." Seifer already knew how it would sound, he expected the backlash for it.

"So – wait." Nino sat up, her mood had completely shifted. "That was the worst pain I've ever been in…I could actually _feel_ my body dying all over again." She blinked, making her way to her feet.

"Nino…"

"I can't believe I just let you…" Nino squinted her eyes at Seifer, shaking out her legs as she stood. "You used me. You forced me to do it."

Seifer's smile was gone. "Yes, I did, in a sense I did force you but we were out of time, Nino. If there had been a chance he would – He almost died in my arms. You... You aren't looking at the bigger picture." He retracted the footrest and stood upright in one fluid motion. "We can't do this without Squall. I would have done the same thing if it had been Quistis, or Irvine or Selphie or-or Zell!"

Nino pressed a hand to her face, shaking her head as she tried to find the words. Seifer took her free hand, wrapping his fingers with hers. "I had a plan. I had a plan to make things right when I came back but as always the plan fell apart and I had to think fast. I'm trying–"

She slipped her hand out of his grip, stepping back. "You attacked me. I'm trying to understand why, how... I'm trying to forgive you for it because it was clear you weren't in your head at the time. Then you talk about our daughter... and honestly I'm trying to let that go. It happened, it didn't happen."

"Ninnoka!"

"No! It's time to let it go and it's time for us to move on. I'm working through getting past it. But then you do this." Nino side stepped around him. "And while I'm more than willing to help Squall, while I'm _trying_ to belong and help, I wasn't ready to give up my life. I just found out that Zell is my brother! Did you stop to think what would have happened if I had stayed dead? What that would have done to him?!"

"No, I know what happens if you die. I'm sure if it had actually been a real dead I would've got more than just clocked in the face." Seifer rubbed his jaw, surprised to feel it still sore.

"I'm surprised he only hit you once." Nino snapped, her tone was hurtful. She crossed her arms tighter. "I can't believe you did this to me..."

"I didn't do it out of spite or-or... or vitriol Nino, I l–" The words locked up his tongue, he could extend his vocabulary with a word like 'vitriol' but he couldn't say 'love' when it counted. He took a breath. "...Everything leading up to this point... things are clearer now and knowing what I do, I would never intentionally hurt you." Seifer fought like hell to keep from yelling, trying to stay calm. "Let me make this right, Nino."

Nino moved to the door, shaking her head. "I don't think there's anything you can do. I'm going to go find my brother."

"So that's it?" Seifer followed her as she left the room, walking away from him. "Nino? Are you seriously–give me a chance!" He slammed the palm of his hand into the door frame and tailed her to the entrance before he gave up his pursuit. He wasn't going to chase after her. His hands went to his face as he let out a tired, frustrated groan.

"Operative Almasy?"

Seifer turned to find a SeeD Operative he didn't recognize. The man was tall, back straight as an arrow, dressed in Galbadia Garden SeeD fatigues. Seifer composed himself, standing taller than the Operative.

"Master Operative Wren requested that I escort you to the High Commander's offices."

"Master Operative _What_?" Seifer cocked an eyebrow, this name was foreign to him. The Operative sighed, clearly not familiar or ready for Seifer's personality.

"Master Opera–"

"I am not going to go anywhere until I've had a shower and a change of clothes."

"Master Operative Wren is on a schedule. This meeting is manual and nonnegotiable. Do I need to use force–"

"Oh, I wish you would, Slim. I'll beat your scrawny ass six ways to Sunday." Seifer shoved his hands in his pockets, walking out. This Operative wasn't letting up and kept hot on his heels. Seifer broadened his stance, making a split second decision to just get the meeting over and done with. If this Master Operative wanted to meet with him so badly, she could tolerate the stench of death on his clothes. Maybe he'd invite her in for a tight hug. He cracked his knuckles, pushing out any thoughts of Nino and Squall to prepare for this little get together.

"Back on your feet, Squall. Don't you dare let this be the end of you." Seifer muttered aloud, taking the elevator steps two at a time.

The Operative did well not to gag in his presence. Seifer had spent the silence preparing for whatever it was the Master Operative wanted from him. The doors opened and Seifer didn't wait for anyone. He made long, confident strides to Ryzia's desk, ignoring her greetings and slapped his hand on the button to unlock Quistis office door. He pushed the remaining open with both hands, trying not to look surprised at how different it looked with the cockpit lingering above. He made a bowed path around it, climbing the steps to the desk. Quistis looked up from her phone call and quickly disconnected the call.

"Seifer –"

"I am standing before you with a pungent aroma most foul, Instructor." He used the pet name to remind her of who he was to him, how long she had known him. Seifer Almasy, the epitome of arrogance and the definition of great personal hygiene. He held out his hands to his clothes. "I'm wearing the clothes of my father because I had a very sick Empyral _literally_ , and I cannot stress that word enough... _literally_ exploded onto my body. I had to strip. Naked. In my father's former home, where shortly after I was attacked – clothed, thankfully, but nonetheless attacked. But then, I had to travel with three other men, in a air-tight compartment which, by the way, your boyfriend? Generates a _lot_ of heat if you catch my meaning..."

Quistis pursed her lips, nodding. She covered her nose, able to smell him when he leaned close.

"Yeah. I know all about Archie's naughty secret." Seifer licked his lips, stepping away so he didn't make her sick. "So here I am, with clean-ish clothes but underneath my skin is wearing the stench of corpses. Plural. Corpses. At _least_ a dozen. I'm foul, I don't know if I'll get the plaque scraped off my teeth before it calcifies and things are growing in my mouth _._ Not only do I look like I was ran over and chucked down a cliff but I also _embody_ the stench of death. Could you explain to me _why_ I can't take a shower before meeting this Master Operative?"

Quistis took in a breath, raising her eyebrows. "Well, I see you're acting more like... yourself..."

"Oh, yes..." The back of Seifer's neck felt hot. "And you can bet that I'll have a lot to say when I meet this woman who doesn't understand the importance of general cleanliness."

"I look forward to hearing all about it!"

Quistis' eyes moved to the footsteps approaching him from behind. Seifer turned, watching a woman with an athletic build hidden away beneath a tight black office dress approach. She wore her hair straight, platinum blonde pulled back in a low bun. Not a single hair out of place. She held out her hand, grey eyes staring back at him.

 _I know your face..._

"Master Operative Madalyn Wren. SeeD Master Combat Specialist of the Unified Council's Omega Force and Interim Commander of Garden until further notice."

 _I know you... but from where?_

"Well, isn't that a mouthful?" Seifer shifted his weight, holding out his hand for a firm handshake. "Seifer Almasy."

"I have always wanted to meet you. It is an honor and a pleasure." Her hands were warm, strong as she shook his hand. "Oh my, you feel feverish... I guess it's true about Empyrals. The hot skin..."

"Right."

"I suppose I'm just a little too anxious after my Empyral Operative failed to report to me immediately after docking."

Seifer glanced back to Quistis who remained silent as he mouthed 'Operative' to her. He turned back around, folding his arms as Wren continued.

"...While I do understand the rather emergent circumstances that took place, we still have priorities that went ignored. We may be at war but it is still your priority to report the instant you are able to the moment your mission has ended."

"With all due respect, I am not an Operative."

"Really?" Wren checked her phone, pulling his file up on screen. "It shows here you're a Gunblade Specialist Operative right here…activated quite some time ago, actually."

Seifer looked at the phone screen suspiciously, he raised his eyebrows. "Huh. So it does. Okay, I guess I'm an Operative then."

"And an _Empyral_ Operative. That makes you special."

"Oh, do I get a gold sticker on my ID or something?" Seifer didn't like her tone. There was something about her he just didn't like. She was too forward, too pushy, too familiar for his liking. He didn't like how quiet Quistis was acting, he didn't like having to be pushed into meeting with her.

 _What the hell did I miss out on...? We were only gone for three days..._

Wren laughed, showing an impressively straight line of teeth. "No, unfortunately I don't hand out gold stars, but it doesn't hurt to be on my good side for what it's worth. Isn't that right, Trepe?" She moved to sit at the desk across from Quistis, gesturing for Seifer to sit.

The air that hit him when she moved past Seifer almost sent him flying back when he tasted the sense on his lips. His tongue held the strong metallic taste of graphite and olives. He tensed, taking in a breath as he tasted it even more as the air went into his lungs.

 _Gun oil._

The scent brought back memories he had sat aside ages ago. He rubbed his lips, turning back to Wren to study her.

 _Where do I know you? Why is it so hard for me to remember?_

"Seifer? Sit." Wren smiled, patting the white leather chair.

"No, thank you. The clothes and the scent – I'll ruin the upholstery." Seifer held his arms across his chest in a broad stance, watching Quistis as she kept her unwavering attention on Wren.

"Very well," Wren turned to Quistis as she handed her a folder. "Have you heard of our new training protocol, Almasy?"

"Archelaus filled me in...somewhat." Seifer propped an arm on the back of the chair, still trying to identify her. "Elixir X? Performance Enhancing Program? Sounds like a load of bullshit." Seifer blinked, wearing a smirk.

"...'Load of bullshit, _ma'am_.'" Wren corrected, never lifting her eyes from the contents of the folder. Seifer's eyes went to Quistis, an eyebrow raised. "I don't have time to explain it all in detail so I've compiled a file for you to look over ASAP. Being an Empyral, I'm sure you had your suspicions on the product we will be distributing to our SeeD Operatives.

"Why? Did it come from a GF?" Seifer crossed his arms, half joking.

"Yes, actually..." Wren looked up to him, her smile widening.

Seifer blinked, "What?"

"Galbadia has been working closely with the Anti-Empyral Movement in Timber to formulate a treatment program that will require one injection and a series of treatments to help counter balance which can be taken orally. The process itself is entirely pain-free. Our Operatives go to sleep, they wake up and take two weeks worth of pills."

"...You've condensed a Guardian Force into a shot and a handful of pills...?" Seifer shot a look to Quistis, skeptic. "I'm not sure I'm following."

"That's because you aren't. What we have done is extracted the abilities that grant the typical Empyral basics – enhanced Stamina, Strength, Vitality and we have also added enhanced cellular and tissue healing..."

"Yeah, like I said..." Seifer didn't understand what he wasn't getting if it wasn't just what she explained.

Wren either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. Both of which were an annoyance to Seifer. "...Now while _you_ had a GF inside of you, these people won't. We're skipping right past all that and going right to the good stuff. They will have increased abilities up to 135% and we won't have to worry about that messy GF stuff that _you_ had." Wren looked to Quistis for reassurance.

 _You're still using Empyrals you dumb –_

Quistis surprised Seifer, smiling. "Everyone gets to be a super solider, we defeat our enemies, everyone is happy." She stood, handing Seifer a file. "We read about Archelaus' report on Alnaj. Our priority has always been Retribution and Syndicate, but with Ferals – we are posing great risk for our Operatives that we will be sending to eliminate all three. I am taking Archelaus' recommendation to enforce and support this Elixir – X. It's not Empyral Infusions, Seifer. It's something that will help our Operatives stay alive."

"Archelaus is in support? Why am I not surprised..." Seifer skimmed the report, correlating the story Archelaus told, seeing it matched the one he was already drafting in his head.

"The injection is the actual strengths. The pills are to help the bodies acclimate our Operatives acclimate to their new strengths, keeps them level headed and calm. I'm sure you can remember your Infusion afterwards. Didn't you also have a significant increase in energy?" Wren's tone was firm, speaking with determination.

"...I did." Seifer closed the folder, sitting it on Quistis' desk.

"We estimate there are a total of one hundred and sixty Empyrals, as well as a variety of specialist troops patrolling. Our strategy for liberating Timber is swift and direct, we will not show mercy and draw no quarter."

"And so what is my job in all of this?" Seifer raised his brow. There had to have been a reason he was called up before a shower. Seifer decided to sit down on the edge of the seat, legs splayed. He knew that his body language was irritating to Wren. Seifer was curious to see how far he could push it, maybe it would trigger a memory. "Hm? I can see you're placating me with giving me this 'Operative' status which – that's a scary thought, ain't in Quisty?" Quistis started to agree but Seifer continued. "I'm kidding, Quistis, the name 'Operative Almasy' sounds outright sexy in my opinion." Seifer flashed her a smile, returning his attention to Wren. "My _big_ question is why? Why haven't we been arrested? Why haven't we been punished?"

"Oh, I'm getting to that." Even the smile she wore was firm, determined. "With the Empyral Infusion kit, the former Syndicate leader of Galbadia – who is also an Empyral... those items? The ones that will help us further our research? Because of your findings in Alnaj, we are deeming the mission as a success and a strong contribution to this war."

Seifer raised his brow, it didn't seem harsh enough. He expected a week in solitary, bilge rat duties in the sub-levels... not swept under the rug. "...So it's being overlooked."

"Technically speaking. And because of your Operative status we have an assignment for you that should keep you plenty busy." Seifer noticed she was watching his leg as it shook, "Our Empyral prisoner, there was the incident with Operative Larson – we understand that Empyrals cannot be influenced by other Empyrals. We are assigning you to the D-Wing to oversee Mireille's care. You also seem to be rather skilled in defeating them, being the one with the most experience..."

"And the campaign?" He looked up at her, his eyes narrowing. " _Ma'am_?"

"Your job is to stay clear away from it." Wren leaned closer, not seeming to be intimidated by the state of Seifer's appearance or body language any longer. "Right now the world is full of people that want to see nothing more than to see your handsome blonde head on the tallest spike on the planet... those who still think you are alive, that is."

"Mm." Seifer rolled his eyes, cleaning his nails. "It's nothing new, most places I go there's a lynch mob itching to get me these days." He paused, referring his question to Quistis. "Couldn't I be useful in training? I mean, after all... I'm the _only_ Empyral here..."

Quistis glared as Seifer chuckled. "While it isn't a terrible idea–"

"This campaign must go off without a hitch and if we find something for you, we'll let you know."

Seifer didn't bother looking back at Wren. He knew she was staring at him, he could feel her eyes on him. "Yes, thank you."

Wren stepped between Seifer and Quistis, her firm smile widened as she held out her hand. "You are dismissed, Operative. Be sure to check your room for the new policies that will be enforced in the next 24 hours. I have also sent you copies of the papers to your email."

Seifer stood, smoothing out his shirt before taking her hand. He drew in one last breath and studied her. He remembered her from somewhere, a memory of a hall or a great room came to mind but he wasn't sure where.

He just knew that he couldn't trust her.

–


	3. Blood

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own SquareEnix, Final Fantasy VIII, its characters or anything in between. I do not make profit from writing fanfiction._

 _This is the third installment of my Legacy Series. This story will not make sense if you have not yet read **Legacy: The Catalyst** or **Legacy: The Rift**. _

_Please keep this in mind before you continue reading!_

 **Author Notes/Warnings** : Possible Adult Content Warning.

Zell was a chicken.

He took one glimpse of Endrik when he had gone to see him and he couldn't go any further. One look was all it took before he turned and walked away as quick as he could. He wasn't man enough to face this monster and he hated himself for it.

That single second of his father's face brought it all back to the surface. Everything he had repressed and stuffed away came back in a boiling heat that rose the more he thought of when they had came for them in the train. The way they were gassed, blackbagged, bound and restrained. They rode the train to an unknown destination before throwing them into vehicles and drove for what felt like days. Thinking back he could hear Torrin commanding Nino around, describing in detail the plans they had for Zell's Operatives. Torrin was trying to scare them and it worked.

It had been a long drive, his Operatives weren't prepared for a hostage situation and neither was he. He remembered blacking out and waking up to bright lights and Endrik and Torrin spewing their delusional propoganda into the camera. He remembered seeing Nino as she stood behind the man recording them, her eyes vacant and dead inside. He felt the patter when her eyes fell on him.

He watched his squadmates tremble in terror. Zell felt like the only one who had been calm then. This was his Squad, he needed to be strong. He was the leader that was sworn to protect them but instead he failed them. Crass, Eaves, and Thorne – they were Combat Specialists, Strategists, his team, his men and their navigator Thorne. Most of them had kept quiet except their only female Operative – Gwen, she remembered his birthday. They had gone out once or twice but nothing ever came out of it. Zell was too paranoid about getting stuck with another Mia. It crushed him when Nino had used Gwen to cut deep when she was forced to torture him. It destroyed him knowing that he escaped with her instead of rescuing his Squadmates were left behind. He let them down. Crass, Eaves and Thorne... they died and Zell didn't even look back once he was freed. Zell was a coward, a chicken.

" _ELIXIR X – THE NEW SeeD INITIATIVE"_

Walking through the halls he saw posters displayed with phrases like _"DO YOUR PART, BECOME THE BEST"_ and _"WITH ELIXIR X, WE WILL WIN"_ – Galbadia was known to use catchy slogans to bolster their soldiers during wartime. He wondered if Syndicate did the same in their Compounds.

" _Syndicate! Enlist now and publicly execute SeeD Operatives on a stage!"_

Endrik had spent a lot of time overseeing Zell. He spent much of his time not speaking, but watching. Smiling as he had his men beat him until he couldn't stand. Zell wouldn't speak. He may have been a coward, he may have been chicken, he wasn't going to say a single word to these bastards. They said his name often and loudly when they asked him their questions.

" _You're gonna break eventually. When you do, we will be there to catch you. Trust me my boy, it will be easier if you gave in... everyone breaks sooner or later."_

Zell was often called boy because of his height. Even if he didn't shave his face, wore buttoned down shirts and slacks like Squall and styled his hair to a more 'mature' fashion – it didn't matter. Zell was twenty-six and treated like he was ten years younger. He was tired of it, tired of being called boy, being treated like he was weak, like he didn't have the same responsibilities everyone else had, like he wasn't man enough or that he needed to be babysat.

His anger sent painful dull throbs to the back of his head and neck. He picked up his pace, walking faster, blowing everyone off who stopped to see if he was okay. Did he not seem okay? Zell realized he was scowling and rubbed his face to release the tension. He didn't understand where this was coming from.

His thoughts made him curious if Seifer told Nino about their father. The thought of his sister made his muscles burn, his fists tighten, his jaw clench. Tension was rising as he grew closer to his quarters. He almost hoped that she had still been inside the Infirmary. He didn't want her to see him like this, he had already snapped at her twice that day for the littlest things.

Zell opened his door, finding Nino sitting at the table on his laptop and he froze almost in fear. He felt relief knowing Nino was awake but he couldn't recognize her. She was Nino, she was his sister but his brain didn't seem to want to process that he knew her. Zell obviously knew her but she didn't look the same as she did when they were in the Infirmary. Zell didn't recognize her at all, she wasn't his sister or Nino but she was – it confused him. Zell looked at her like she had been a completely different person and he couldn't figure out why.

Zell didn't realize that he flinched when she approached to hug him, even her embrace felt strange. He didn't want to touch her, afraid she may go into a trance. His body shook as her hands touched scars that he had been given from the grapple gun. The train ride, the torture, hearing Torrin threatening to break his jaw, feeling like he was drowning, Endrik's face and voice kept playing in his head over and over and he shoved Nino away with a yell. He trembled, moving his hands to his head, shaking.

"Zell?! What happened?"

Zell's arms wrapped around his chest and shoulders, feeling the scars on his shoulder. He sucked air in through his teeth, his body starting to curl inward as he pressed it into the corner between the wall and the door. It was an anxiety attack. When he looked to Nino he realized why he had panicked. She was his sister, she was Nino... but she was also Syndicate. An Assassin, a torturer... a murderer.

He steadied himself, shaking, freezing cold. He had to push out his words, it was hard to talk through a locked jaw. "What really happened to Thorne?"

Nino looked confused. "Who?"

"Thorne! She was the Operative? The one with the red hair?! She was your height, a little heavier – she... You told me they took turns on her!" He wiped his eyes, keeping his gaze to the floor. "What happened?!"

Nino approached, slowly. "Zell..."

"I need to know, Nino." Zell bit his lip, pacing around his quarters. "I need to know, please just... please tell me. We left the Compound but... what happened to them?"

"They were killed. Executed." Nino's eyes were vacant, endless like her fathers. "Crass was the one who died last before we left. After we eliminated the first squad we started on yours and Eaves died first... then Crass, then..."

 _She's saying 'we' again... oh Hyne... I can't breathe..._

"Thorne... was she... I mean, did she–" Zell already had an answer when Nino hesitated. "Answer me, Nino..."

"I did what I could to stop it. When I saw her she was..." Nino curled her lips, shaking her head. "She was going to die if I didn't stop it – Zell please don't make me remember this... please..."

"Tell me, Nino. I need to know."

"Why? What does it matter anymore?"

"You have to tell me."

"But why?!"

Zell and Nino made a rule to never discuss Syndicate. He left that between her and Squall. It made things easier for them at first, but now it was all Zell wanted from her. He didn't want to hug, he didn't want to laugh, he didn't want to talk or do the weird quirks they had, he wanted answers. Closure.

When Zell didn't answer her, when all he could do was watch her, watch her eyes, watching for any ounce of emotion. She had plenty to give for the lives they had but what about the ones she took? "Zell, talk to me..."

Zell kept silent, folding his arms. She said his name again and he held his stance firm. He couldn't form the words to give her a reason why.

Nino dropped into the barstool by the table, covering her mouth. "You have to understand that I was not myself. I was still an Agent but I knew what I saw was wrong. I stopped it, cut her down and she begged me to save her." Nino held her hands on the table, staring at them. "I got rid of the Agents, sent them away. I was a Superior to them so they had to obey me. When we were alone she asked me to kill her and I refused but –"

"Gwen would've never done that."

"She _begged_ me to kill her, Zell." Nino met his eyes, lowering her brow. "I didn't want to."

"No..." Zell shook his head, remembering Gwen's eyes, her smile. She was a sweet person, always happy to see her Squad Leader. He didn't want to think of her in that position, he didn't want to think of what they did to her but the thoughts crept in anyway. Flooding out her sweet smile, her beautiful eyes. "You didn't want to but you killed her anyway. That's what you did. You killed her. Right?"

"She attacked me and I reacted. It was over in moments." Nino looked to her hands. "I held her hand as she died."

"Why?" He stiffened his jaw, trying to stop his voice from cracking.

"I wanted to feel something and I couldn't feel anything." Nino's eyes darted around the room. "I know that I should feel something but I can't. Not with taking lives, not with losing them."

 _Except for Seifer's. That's the only death that I can say I've seen you mourn. No one else._

"What about now? If Squall had died..."

"I don't know. I think about it and all I feel is nothing. The connection isn't there for me to feel, Zell..." She caught on he was upset by her answer. He watched as she blinked, forcing tears out, "I would be sad... I would cry... I would be torn up by his loss." She was lying.

Zell scoffed, rubbing his face, trying to feel the scar that was nearly gone. He knew Nino was healing him when he slept, he knew every morning expecting to feel a sore body and feeling fine. He didn't realize how much he hated it until he was standing there in front of her. It was so easy for Nino. She didn't have to feel pain if she didn't want to. The Empyral power fixed that. She didn't have to own up to her actions because she had the excuse of being programmed. Syndicate took care of that for her and Garden seemed perfectly fine with pardoning her of her crimes just as they did with Seifer.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nino whispered, holding her closed hands to her mouth.

 _Even now she doesn't feel anything... she's pretending to be sad. How long has she been doing this?_

Zell unconditionally loved her, she was his sister, his other half. But it was also his obligation now as his brother to love her no matter what. He knew she felt the same but she was dead inside. Numb. Syndicate killed her long ago. He didn't realize how he couldn't trust her until he watched her try to feel something for the life she took. It was like watching her fill a glass with a gaping hole in the bottom. He had forgotten that she was numb to killing, numb to death. Would she feel something for his death? She called his name again, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I'm... gonna go stay with Selphie tonight." Zell kept his eyes to the floor. "I need some space... some time to clear my head. I think we've spent too much time together..." He nodded to himself, looking to his sister. "I love you, I don't hate you... but I can't be around you. Not for a while."

–

Zell spent the night with Selphie. He spent another night even knowing she was still with Mia. The third night, Selphie had mentioned that she had broke off her relationship and she was fully his. He didn't care anymore. As long as Mia didn't try to get involved, Zell didn't see the point in trying to make anything out of it with Selphie. She was free to be with whoever she wanted and what did it matter to Zell? Once he stopped caring so much, it was easier to be around Selphie, and it was a comforting feeling to sleep beside someone he could sleep beside without worrying about sharing nightmares with his estranged twin or staying awake late at night worrying about any disaster that found itself in Zell's path. It wasn't healthy to think this way, he knew that – but he had reached his breaking point the moment the reality was real that his father was alive and he was inside Garden, the place he called his home.

With Selphie it was simple. The sex was passionate, gentle – even sometimes a little weird. Afterwards they would cuddle, falling asleep together and when he woke up she would have breakfast already made for him. Selphie would make the perfect wife but he wasn't about to ask her to marry him. He grew tired of hearing her talk about him being her boyfriend, but she kept at it each night, thinking he would agree to it. She wanted to turn what they had into something more permanent than he wanted, more permanent than what he could give her. Zell didn't have enough patience for it and kept it casual. It was easier, simpler. Once it was brought to light that Nino was his sister, it all felt too real for him to handle. He didn't want to commit, he didn't want to bring things to light anymore.

Zell stayed a week with Selphie, keeping to himself for the most part until he was ready to see Nino again. He would visit Squall in the infirmary, pleased to see his recovery was going well, slowly but steady. Wren had denied the request for Nino to heal him so it was back to old-fashioned healing for Squall. Quistis stayed upstairs, everyone had said that she was too sick to work. Zell tried to visit a few times but Archelaus stood guard over her and turned away anyone who came to see her. Zell didn't much care for Archelaus, he was too much like Seifer. Pushy and entitled.

On occasion he would see Seifer and Irvine acting as the new faces of the Elixir X campaign. Seifer was in favor of it for the purpose of defeating the Empyrals and Ferals in Galbadia, Irvine was using it as a way to get his face on the posters, bragging about all the action he was getting since the first round of promotional posters went up. He was thankful Seifer kept his scowling face off the walls of Garden. A hundred Irvine's were plenty. Zell didn't know what to think of it. It seemed fine enough, but the screening process was a little strange to him. He began seeing Operatives being escorted to the elevators but they seemed to go down instead of up. They must have set up their treatment programs in the lower level where Squall, Rinoa and Zell had fought NORG years ago. Zell didn't think much of it, the space was vacant for years – it was time they got full use of it and it kept the Infirmary mostly free and clear.

Selphie's job for the campaign was to promote and market the idea out to the other Operatives and she did it well with a bigger turnout than anything he'd ever seen. With promises of really good sex afterwards, Zell finally caved, walking with her to the Infirmary hand-in-hand to get the exams done, blood drawn, physical and mental tests completed. Tomé seemed to keep herself very busy as of late. It was Dr. Bowen who had completed his exam.

Above everything else going on, he made it a point to not talk about Endrik or Nino even when those close to him asked. Zell had to keep his distance from Nino and appreciated that she respected his space and need for it. The Training Center was the hardest for him to deal with because they had to work together. Zell could see Nino was trying to make it up to him. And he was grateful that she had cleaned his entire apartment, making it spotless when he came to get some clothes and a toothbrush. She did his laundry and put it away, alphabetized his books and media collection, she even kept his bed made, which was always something he forgot to do. Even when she did all this, he couldn't bring himself to speak or look at her for too long and he knew he was an asshole for it. Just looking at her reminded him again of the Compound and it would set him into an episode.

When they sparred to teach the class, he began to notice that he was occasionally lashing out to try and hurt her while she tried to deflect from his blows. He was angry and his fury was beginning to come out at her. He wanted her to feel something, anything other than nothing. Seifer had stopped him the day he had gone in to observe, he yanked Zell back, treating him like a fussy child but he knew Sefier was the better person for doing it. Zell couldn't force her to feel something that wasn't there. He didn't mean to hurt her on purpose but he still hadn't worked through the feelings that had come back to him and he couldn't stop once he started. Zell hated himself for it, the thoughts kept him awake at night.

That's where he found himself. In the arms of a beautiful woman after a night of amazing sex, wide awake thinking about his sister. Zell's mind often wandered to strange places when he was restless.

Selphie had snuggled close, nearly laying on top of him with her leg wrapped over his hips, an arm on his abdomen and the other pinning his shoulder to the bed. She slept with her face in his neck, tickling the hairs and the back of his ear when she exhaled. She was adorable when she slept, barely making a sound, but Zell realized there was a limit to cuddling. His arm was asleep, her leg was resting directly on his bladder and he could feel a layer of sweat forming and causing their skin to stick together.

He rolled her away gently, as he had every night since staying with her. He sat up, propping his head and watched how she looked when she slept. Zell now understood what Seifer meant by watching Nino. He thought it was creepy at first but he realized that it made Seifer feel like he was protecting her, watching over her. It let Zell in on a secretive, softer side of his most frustrating friend.

He felt at peace as he stroked Selphie's hair, comforted when he would kiss her soft lips and she would never know. This was what he had always wanted and he finally had it, but his mind continued to trail back to the family that he had in Garden and how he had spent all this time avoiding them. Zell worried that once they reached Galbadia his time would be up and he would have missed his chances. Such an asshole, he was. A coward, a chicken. He pushed away Nino and that's who he missed and wanted to be near most of all.

Earlier that evening, he had confided in Selphie and she told him the best thing for him to do was to go see his father. Zell needed closure for what happened and he needed to do it alone.

Slipping out of Selphie's hold on him, Zell crept over to his bag, finding clothes to wear and choosing his pair of red denim jeans and a black shirt. Good enough. It was hard to find anything in the darkness but he was lucky to find two items that matched. Slipping on his shoes he snuck out, his copy of the master key in hand.

 _This is a mistake. What do I even say? I should go back and get Nino... no. I need to do this on my own._

Zell prepared his mind until he found himself standing in the D-Wing entrance. He flashed his keycard over the panel by the door and stepped inside. He was surprised to find Seifer reclined in his chair behind the desk, legs kicked up, arms folded and his head back as he slept. Behind him were the video monitors. He could see Thatcher in one window, curled up and sleeping in a ball. In the other, the Isolation Cell, he saw his father. He was awake, staring at the screen as if he had been expecting Zell to arrive at any moment.

Seifer let out a small snore as his leg jerked, kicking over a stack of binders. They clattered to the floor and Zell froze, watching to see if he'd wake. Seifer slept like a rock, practically dead to the world.

 _Wren makes him an Operative and what does someone like Seifer Almasy do with it? He spends his nights in the Disciplinary Wing catching up on his beauty sleep. Some SeeD you turned out to be..._

Zell quietly slipped his card over the door, heading into the Isolation wing. His chest pounded, his hands shook as he felt his rubbery legs move him closer to the end of the dimly lit hall. Each step he took illuminated the panel lights overhead, warning Endrik of his arrival.

 _In order for you to get your head on right, you have to make closure... just get it done..._

He took another step, looking behind to make sure that Seifer wasn't following. He knew he didn't have authorization to visit with Endrik Mireille, and he knew Seifer probably didn't care, but he wanted it to just be the two of them. Man-to-man, father-to-son.

The hall was much shorter than he remembered. He found his father at the last of the four cells at the end of the hall, his back facing Zell. He was tall compared to him, about the height of Squall but he was built like Zell. The wider torso, the slimmer waist was visible even beneath the white jumpsuit they held him in. His hair was blonde, the same as Zell's but more grey. Endrik had been praying when Zell arrived. He lifted his head but didn't turn to face Zell. Instead he drew in a breath. Sensing him. Zell instantly shivered, he hated when Seifer did it, it was worse to see Endrik drawing in the senses.

Endrik turned with a wry smile. "Zell Dincht. The last time I saw you, you were running away. The time before that, you were taking quite a beating from my best Agents and then you escaped with my daughter. Tell me, what changed between then?"

Zell took a few steps forward, his hands to his side. He didn't say a word. His eyes glanced down to the red tape on the floor, a warning to not get too close. He looked back up, glaring.

"If you expect me to talk, you wont get anything out of me. Like you, I remain silent–"

"I'm nothing like you." Zell's blonde eyebrows pulled down together, his eyes glaring. "Let's just make that clear from here on, yeah?"

"Oh?" Endrik raised his own blonde brow. "You are more like me than you know..."

"Oh, I get it. You think because we share the same blood we have anything in common?"

"So, you know then?"

Zell crossed his arms across his wide torso. "Yeah. I know."

Endrik frowned, lowering his head as he looked to his son. "...This is not how I wanted you and I to have our first real conversation."

"No, you wanted to beat it out of me, remember?"

His father chuckled, his voice was crisp and dark. "No, my boy. I wanted to break you." When Zell didn't speak, Endrik continued, "I saw what Garden and your 'parents' had done to you. You needed to be broken and rebuilt into our image. Once I knew who we had captured, I knew Hyne blessed me with a second chance."

"You know, my parents raised me in the Order of Hyne. I must have missed the passages where Hyne condoned torturing your own kin."

"It was not torture. It was the process of reconditioning. In your case, at least."

"Really. Huh. Felt like torture to me. Beating me, tearing off my clothes, forcing my twin sister to interrogate me, hold a knife to my throat... have some _psychopath_ pour water into my lungs until I couldn't breathe... No, that's... what was it Torrin called it?" He looked up to the ceiling. "Invoking fears, right?" Zell felt his stomach turn sour every time his father smiled. He curled his upper lip, feeling it tremble as his body started to shake. Remembering Torrin screaming at Nino, screaming at him, cutting into his face.

"You know of Ninnoka as well? You know she is your sister..."

 _You will not get a response for that._

Zell remained silent, staring. He spent enough time around Seifer to get the intimidation glare down just right. Like Seifer would, he rolled his shoulders, straightening his posture.

"I see. playing the role of the protective older brother... Well, older by a half hour but it really doesn't matter..." Endrik continued when Zell remained silent. "Tell me – when did you know?" Another silent response of cold eyes. Endrik frowned, waving dismissive hands to Zell. "I took you for someone who had plenty to say–"

Zell's crooked smile appeared, his chuckle dry. "Oh, I have plenty to say, just not about Nino."

"Why is that?

"I'm not here for Nino. This is for me, yeah?" Zell stared at him in contempt. It was all he could do. In his mind he wanted to thrash, kick, yell, scream. With his bare hands he wanted to break down the wall protecting Endrik from Zell's fury, his rage, his passionate detest for this man standing in front of him.

"So what do you want of me then?" Endrik paused, his body language told Zell that his father was a man who saw Zell as someone beneath his status and not his equal. "You want answers don't you? You want me to tell you about the story of your birth? How there was some tragic accident where you and your sister were separated? Where there was this strong, ethereal bond between you that was cut when you and Ninnoka went separate paths? You want to know how fate has brought us together?"

All Zell could do was shake his head, _he_ didn't even know what he wanted. Answers, it was the only response he could muster but didn't dare speak.

"Here it is, son... I cut you out of your mother's belly. She was taking too long delivering you. We were fleeing Esthar when she went into labor. She made entirely too much noise and we were already being tailed by Estharian Soldiers." Endrik's lips curled into a smile, holding an imaginary blade in front of him. "When your grandfather said there was another child he ordered for your Uncle Urvo to deliver Ninnoka as well – we were disappointed it was a girl. Thought to leave her with her mother or at a temple but Urvo insisted she held value. We had hoped to have had two boys but brought her along anyway. Your mother's body was dumped and we continued on. Not even stopping to clean you or your sister off. There was no time."

 _You sick, twisted fuck..._

Zell moved to open his mouth but snapped it shut, his body unmoving. The color from his face drained as he looked onto the man he had the displeasure of calling his father. Endrik was a true monster and this was the man who brought him into this world. This was the man whose blood ran through Zell's veins. This was the man who raised Nino, who at one point... it was just too unimaginable to think about. Zell turned, starting to head out the wing when Endrik continued.

"It was pneumonia!"

Zell stopped, working the bitter taste out of his mouth with his tongue as he turned back around.

"You were a week old and you had contracted pneumonia. Your whore mother couldn't even produce a strong enough son for me... Much to our disappointment, Ninnoka had been the stronger twin which..." His eyes sized Zell up. Zell was familiar with the look he was giving his son. He had seen it all his life. "I'm pleased to see has changed. A pity you didn't grow much." Endrik chuckled, looking to Zell's height.

"You're really going to go there with me, old man?" Zell dropped his arms, fists flexing.

"We found a doctor for you but by the time we reached Nortes you were too small, too weak and too sick to travel. Your grandfather stayed with you as we continued our journey to Trabia. I found the hassle of caring for a daughter to be too much and she was placed in Urvo's care. Still, I had plenty of times where I could have dumped her along the way, unfortunately I was again reminded that when she was old enough, she could have value..."

Zell tightened his fists. He wasn't sure how honest Endrik had been with him or if he was trying to draw out a rage Zell wasn't yet aware of. Either way, it was rising to the surface the more he spoke.

"Word reached us and we learned that because of your sickness, Esthar Soldiers caught up with your grandfather. He was killed and I never heard word of what happened with you. It wasn't until you were interviewed shortly after the defeat of Ultimecia that I knew you had survived, that your grandfather had taken you somewhere far from us. If I had known you were alive before, I would have taken you back – long before you got that... _ridiculous_ thing on your face."

Jutting his jaw to the side, Zell found himself chewing on his lip to keep from losing his temper. He didn't know why he didn't just walk away. It made him curious if he enjoyed the torment. He wasn't satisfied with Endrik's story. "How did you know?"

"The name 'Zell,' is highly uncommon, as I'm sure you knew this growing up. It's an old Estharian name and in a world where Esthar was closed off, seeing a boy that looked like one of us – call it father's instinct. After some digging I learned your given name was Zell Ryon – which fascinated me as you were not yet named when we separated. How would the Orphanage have known? That was when I learned your grandfather had escaped with you, dumped you at that shoddy place they called an orphanage...gave you a name he knew I would recognize to come and retrieve you but it was too late."

 _So that could mean that my grandfather is still alive... could that mean he saved me...?_

Zell looked to the floor, resting his hands on his hips.

"Do you know what else? It was that power of the strong bloodline you came from that you survived the fight with Sorceress Ultimecia. Mireille's are strong people, centuries ago we fought against a great evil that had set out to destroy the world. Even your name holds power within it, a derivative of King Zebalga. But without your father to guide you? Without me? You have been raised by weak people and to no surprise you grew to be a weak man, a whelp, a sad imitation to what potential you could have." Endrik stepped forward, his breath and body heat hitting the glass in a fog. "You do not know it but you have power that is in you that you have yet to tap into."

Zell looked up at his father, furrowing his brow. He didn't mean to, the involuntary action forcing him to look away. "Is this where you tell me I need to become an Empyral?" Zell found the thought amusing. "Something about how I will shape the world with a twitch of a hand?"

Endrik slammed his hands on the glass, offended. "Do not mock the power, boy!"

"Mock it? Heh, there's plenty to be said about people who get infused. You want your powers like some people take their coffee instant, yeah? You didn't work for your power, you didn't earn it." Zell flexed his arm. "Real power comes in determination and hard work – something I don't think you know a fuckin' thing about..."

Endrik's eyes flashed with fury for a moment before he steeled himself, returning to the vacant gaze. He smiled, composed. "When I had you in my possession I could see that you had little sign of leadership qualities in you. You have always been a follower, haven't you? No matter, I was determined to break you of it. I expected Torrin to do it, but it seems he was more interested in watching how you and Ninnoka would interact."

Zell broke out in a laugh, shaking his head. His father was a lunatic. "You were never going to break me..." His smile vanished faster than he could draw in his next breath. "I wasn't about to let someone like you take that from me. Some people can't be broken."

"That's where you are wrong, boy. With enough coercion... in time, humans always break. Just as your sister was broken, so shall you soon enough–"

"The only thing my sister is broken of is the hold you had on her." Zell's face formed into a wicked scowl. He stepped over the red tape, abandoning caution as he approached the glass, mere inches from his father. His voice grew deep, raspy as his words spit out with hatred. "Nino will NEVER be hurt by you again!"

"Look at you, there's that temper we are known for..." Endrik stepped back, pleased with himself. Zell hated that he looked just like him. He hated that was who Nino had to see every time he saw his face. This horrible, twisted, vile creature. He wasn't even human to Zell. Just another darkblood, just another monster.

"You shut the hell up..."

"It's very clear that you are more like me than you know. But unlike you, I am a patient man, son. I may be dying but I have plenty of time to see you broken. Only then will you be of use to me. Your sister will help me. The moment she knows I am here, Ninnoka will come to me and ask what is asked of her sooner or later because that is her purpose. That is her sole reason. It is what she was trained to do. The moment she knows I am here... just wait."

Zell slammed his fist onto the pane of glass directly in line with Endrik's face. He started to feel the temperature rise, his pulse racing. The rage was coming out, the temper that his father wanted to see. Zell would show him a temper if he had a chance to get in the room with him. "I won't need to wait for it to happen if I end you first..."

The gesture pushed Endrik into a laugh. "Oh, you couldn't, my boy. You're still a human. Weak, too scared to face your own destiny. Too scared to take the next step into evolution."

Zell kept silent, staring down his father as Endrik smiled with a knowing glance. There were so many things that weren't right with him, so many things Zell couldn't list that he hated about him. It was too late to look away. Endrik had caught his gaze and he felt his mind being pulled to him. Zell's arms went deadweight as his expression went slack. His father was the only thing Zell could see. He watched him raise his hands, coaxing Zell closer.

"Zell Ryon Mireille..."

 _That's... not... me..._

"Hhn..." Zell's head rolled to the side, unable to fight the vacant gaze in his father's eyes. His name rang in his mind over and over.

"Take your little keycard you used to come in here and free me from this room. I will then show you true power. _Real_ strength. _Pure_ energy..."

Zell wanted to refuse, his head felt like it was pulsing, the blood draining as he reached in his back pocket, the black Master key, the only one he had been using since giving his to Nino. He could feel his body weakening. Endrik was siphoning off his life. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. Draining him with each heartbeat.

"Keep going my splendid boy...relax your mind and let me in..."

Zell's vision was tunneled, everything else swirling around them as Endrik guided Zell to the panel that released the locks. "That's good, my boy... you make your father proud..."

"Father..." Zell felt tears rolling down his cheeks as his arm reached. He could feel his heart pulsing in his throat slowing, feeling as if something had wrapped it's fingers around it squeezing tighter.

"ZELL!"

His hand was snatched up, the black keycard falling as Seifer slammed Zell to the opposite walls. "FOCUS on me..."

"Sei...?" Zell blinked, looking into Seifer's blue-green eyes but hearing Endrik cackling behind him. Seifer wrapped his long hands around the sides of Zell's face, patting his cheek. It was hard to focus, everything seemed to blur together until a few more blinks. The shrill laugh erupted again and Zell was back. "GET OFF ME!" He shoved Seifer away, realizing that he had slipped into Endrik's influence. He looked to his father, seething.

"You say you can't be broken but now I know your weakness. Ninnoka will come to me and you will break... I can see it in your mind–"

"SHUT UP!" Zell's booming voice seemingly shook the room but Endrik didn't budge. His voice reverberated down the corridor, threatening to end him. "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"We're leaving...NOW, Zell!" Seifer growled, using his body to hold Zell back further when Endrik smiled wide.

"The Cold Room... it calls to you. Perhaps it is fate...?" His laugh was as dark and merciless as the man who let it out. He stepped back, coaxing Zell, taunting him. "Her eyes black as they stare back at you, she doesn't give you a chance to run. The power will get you... one way or another..."

Zell sucker punched Seifer to get him off of him, as Seifer doubled over from the unexpected jab, the shorter of the two launched forward, rearing his fist back and slamming it with the entire weight of his body into the pane.

He watched as the crack formed, feeling the bones in his hand shatter beneath the force of his blow. Zell let out a growl, his breath heavy as Seifer ripped him backwards. Zell shrugged out of it, holding his freshly broken hand close to his body, fighting through the searing pain. He looked to the glass, it cracked but not enough to shatter, the crack was smaller than he had thought it was – barely a thing at all. Zell's eyes fixed on Endrik, not afraid but filled with blind rage, a darkness loomed over him and he smiled back at his father.

"See that?" Zell panted, looking back to the crack. "That's two inches of solid polycarbonate glass..." He slammed his uninjured hand to his chest. "I did that without needing to inject myself with _greatness._ " He held his hands out, feeling his rage take over, resolving his pride. "I am the _embodiment_ of what potential a _human_ can have." He pounded his chest again, his voice gravelly. "My name is Zell Ryon – my human strength is my pride. I am NOT weak... and you will never see Nino again... you will never hurt us again... I don't care if you are my father... it's gonna be _me_ having my chance to show _you_ TRUE power... Real strength..." The pain was becoming unbearable, wearing him down. Seifer seemed to have sensed it and began to pull him away from Endrik, away from the glass before he further injured himself.

"Let's go..." Seifer had to put effort into his hold on Zell when Endrik tapped on the glass, calling to Zell.

"And if I had been given the chance to raise you, _boy_ – you would have punched through that glass–"

"FUCK YOU!" Zell ripped from Seifer's arms and got away for only a second until Seifer grabbed him by the hair and yanked him backwards, fighting through Zell's blows until the door was sealed and the lock was on.

The moment Seifer released his hold on Zell he bolted to the door, slamming his fists onto the surface and let out a scream from his gut. Both from searing pain and blind rage.

"SHUT UP!" Seifer snapped, running his fingers through his hair. "You want us to lose our rank?! Come the fuck on, Zell – the hell were you thinking getting that close?! You know better than that!" Zell shot him a look, noticing he was looking at his hand. "Is it broken?"

"Yeah..." Zell let out a dry sob, doubling over. "Fuck it hurts..."

"Well, yeah... that's expected when you slam your hand into polycarbonate glass..." Seifer folded his arms and sat back behind the desk. "What do you want to do? Infirmary? Call Nino...?" His eyes darted back to the hand. "It's starting to swell..."

"YEAH! I know, thank you, Mr. Obvious!" Zell growled as he paced across the room, holding his hand steady. He wasn't sure if he should go to Nino, afraid of revealing how he broke his hand. He didn't want to chance going to the Infirmary in the event of running into any number of UC Operatives who had been monitoring late-night activities. How would he explain the broken hand to them? Zell looked over to Seifer, realizing he had been awake for a while. "She can't know about him, Seifer... How did you even know he was..."

Seifer caught the glance and nodded, pointing back to the screens. "Oh, obviously I was listening. I figured you would need backup if you got too close. That's... kind of why the red tape is there and you pretty much ignored it."

"What are you even doing here? Why... just..." Zell couldn't form a sentence. "Why?!"

"Because of red tape reasons. The guy who is normally here? The one that put on my ankle bracelet when I arrived last year? Larson – he ignored my warnings and nearly ate his sword. Wren made me Operative and assigned me to Empyral watch." Seifer took a swig of the coffee on the desk, making a face. "Ugh, that's cold..."

 _Why the hell is he so calm? Why is he so nonchalant about this? He's worse than Nino..._

"He could see things about me, Seifer... how?"

Seifer kept drinking the cold coffee. He leaned back, looking at Zell. "Because your father isn't an Empyral."

"Yeah, I know he has the Pyrex thing."

"No–well, yes. He does have Pyrexia-Empyrea but he's something else – he's a Titan."

"What the fuck's a Titan?!"

Seifer parted his lips, sitting his coffee on the desk and standing. "That's... we need to talk about that...actually. Are you going to the Infirmary or to Nino? I'll join you."

"I don't know where I'm going yet...Seifer, what's a Titan?" Zell didn't understand Seifer's calm demeanor in the slightest and he definitely didn't like that Seifer had avoided his question. He was eerie, passive. It finally dawned on him why. Zell had seen that look on Seifer's face before several times.

This was Seifer when he was scheming.


	4. Quiet Pandemonium

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own SquareEnix, Final Fantasy VIII, its characters or anything in between. I do not make profit from writing fanfiction._

 _This is the third installment of my Legacy Series. This story will not make sense if you have not yet read **Legacy: The Catalyst** or **Legacy: The Rift**. _

_Please keep this in mind before you continue reading!_

 **Author Notes/Warnings** : None.

He hadn't had a full nights rest in nine days.

Squall begged, pleaded, was willing to do anything for this screaming bundle in his arms if he could just get a few hours of rest. He swayed, rocked, patted and nothing worked, he tried to feed the bundle but she wasn't hungry, he tried to play with the bundle but she didn't even notice, he tried to remember how his father swaddled her and the blanket ended up bunched around her. He even tried to change the bundle, but she didn't need to be changed. In an act of desperation, Squall tried to sing the lullaby Sis had sang him when they were kids, but he couldn't carry a tune to save his life and the bundle only cried harder. Squall was positive this bundle hated him with every fiber of her tiny, little being.

"Alisa... _please._.." He begged, softly massaging the belly of his newborn daughter in his arms. He reached for the phone, beginning to call his father but stopped. He put the phone back down, reminding himself that he was the one who insisted Laguna return to Esthar; that he could handle this on his own. Squall Leonhart defeated Ultimecia, he could raise a daughter – it wasn't hard. How wrong he was.

Squall wondered if this was a mistake. He didn't know babies, he didn't know what he was doing. Laguna had instilled in him all the knowledge he had on child rearing and the moment Alisa had arrived she was placed in his arms and the crying ensued. The only time she hadn't cried was when her grandfather held her, which then Squall took that time to make sure Rinoa was okay. She spent a lot of time sleeping after the delivery, the new Dr. Kadowaki had said something about postpartum ...something. Truthfully, he couldn't remember. All his mind could register was that his daughter was screaming and he couldn't help her.

Frustrated, Squall tearfully swung open the bedroom door, Alisa in his arm as he called to Rinoa. "I don't know how to get her to stop! Can you help me out here?"

Rinoa opened her eyes, brushing the hair from her face. "Put her down, then."

"If I put her down she screams even louder. She's not hungry, she doesn't want to sleep – I think she hates me. I've tried everything..." Squall shushed the baby, holding Alisa out to Rinoa "I know you're going through something but..." He looked back down at the baby, shaking his head. He couldn't do this. "Can you _please_ take her?"

"She doesn't want me either, Squall..." Rinoa sat up, wiping her eyes. She hadn't slept much either. "I was with her while you passed out last night. I think maybe we made a mistake."

 _You can't say that out loud... not in front of her..._

"I was awake last night..." Squall honestly couldn't remember. The last time he remembered sleeping was when he fell asleep with her on his chest and he woke up and she had spit up all over him. Even then, Rinoa didn't help. She didn't do anything. She didn't want this baby, he was certain of it. "When did you ever leave this room?!"

"Why are you snapping at _me_?! Take care of your daughter!"

"SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER TOO, RINOA!" He didn't mean to yell, he had to in order to be heard over Alisa.

Rinoa couldn't even put her eyes on the baby, her brown eyes he fell in love with stared Squall down with bitter hatred. His very presence offended her, just like the daughter he made with her. She forced out an exhale, breathing heavy to keep herself from crying. Rinoa cried at everything now, ever since Alisa was born. Squall felt worthless, useless, he wasn't strong enough for this. "Then...Call Quistis or Selphie, or Edea – call anyone else, Squall... I...just... can't right now." Rinoa pulled the covers back over her, taking the pillow and shoving it over her head to block out the sound.

"GOD!" Squall walked out, slamming the bedroom door. He paced around the room, gnashing his teeth, his cheeks and ears felt like they were on fire. He looked over to the coffee pot, it was empty. He had drank through twelve cups in an hour. His kidneys were killing him, his arms were tired of holding this 11 pound baby that hated his guts. That was fine, he began to hate himself too. What the hell was he thinking bringing a child into this world with a woman who was hellbent on making him want to ram his head into a wall? He knew Tomé had gave him suggestions on how to help Rinoa but nothing worked. He knew she was depressed but he was starting to feel worthless. He fought and defeated Sorceress Ultimecia _and_ Omega Weapon and both of them were far easier than getting Alisa to stop crying.

He stopped pacing and looked down at Alisa. Squall had heard stories of Kiros' wife when she had their first child. He learned about the bond that a parent forms with their baby and when he looked down at his daughter he didn't feel anything but heartbreak. He wanted to love his daughter, he wanted to have what everyone else talked about but Alisa was clearly not interested in bonding. She was fighting like hell to drive Squall crazy.

Hopeless, he reached for his phone again. He noticed that Xu sent him an email mentioning Seifer had tried to contact him again. At that point he wished everyone would just forget about him. He wished he could just disappear. Holding the phone, Squall glanced back down to Alisa, watching her tiny little hands and chin trembled as she sucked in a breath and cried out.

"If I call Laguna will you stop? What am I doing wrong? If I... fuck... I mean damn... Ugh... shit..." He sat down at the table, rocking his baby as he called Quistis.

"Well, hey stranger! How's fatherhood treating _–_ "

"I need you. You're a woman... you can get babies to stop crying right? Please, Quistis..." Squall's voice cracked, it was already weak from exhaustion but he could feel tears in his eyes. He needed to swallow his pride and admit he needed help. He wasn't a proud and courageous Lion, he was a sopping wet stray cat covered in regurgitated breast milk and tears. "I haven't slept... I need help... Rinoa can't do anything, I'm stuck with Alisa and she hasn't stopped crying in days...please..."

" _Uh..._ " Quistis' voice sounded apprehensive. " _I don't... um, I don't know the first thing about babies, Squall...knowing me I'd be more likely to cause more harm than good..._ "

"You don't understand..." Squall pressed the phone into his ear, his mouth trembled. "I'm losing my goddamn mind here..."

"Squall, I am the last person you want holding your daughter. I'm so sorry – I don't know the first thing about babies–"

A lot of help Quistis was. Squall hung up and dropped his phone on the table. His hand planted right into his face as his body shook. He tried not to cry but the tears fell anyway. "I know you hate me... I'm sorry I can't be a better father to you...You deserve better than this..." He spoke to Alisa, propping his tired arms on the table and looking to his daughter. "I can't do this..."

The knock at the door was barely heard over Alisa's wails. He was unsure if he was beginning to hallucinate and fall face forward into postpartum psychosis but he went to check anyway. He opened the door and found Zell dressed in travel clothes, greeting his Commander with a smile. "Sup Squall!" His eyes lit up as he saw Alisa for the first time. "That's her! She's adorable...and loud!"

"You're back already?" Squall looked at the pack slung over Zell's shoulder, realizing Zell had returned to Garden and came straight to Squall's quarters to visit. He had been dispatched to Fisherman's Horizon with his team to settle a dispute between Dobe and Galbadia three months earlier. He wasn't expected to be back for a while, knowing Dobe's stubborn habits with negotiations. "What happened?"

"Good outcome, acquired a new GF and the reports already made and turned in for Xu to look over." Zell pulled off the red bandana he wore on his head, running a quick hand through his hair. His hair bounced straight up, as always. Zell looked exhausted but he was eager to see Alisa. "Quistis met me in the lobby – dude, between us, Quisty's the _last_ person who should be asked to babysit. Mind if I come in...?"

Cadets and Operatives were starting to react to the screaming baby in Garden and Squall stepped aside so Zell could walk in. He dropped his bag by the door and looked around, his smile faded when he looked at the state of Squall's previously tidy quarters. "Oh man... so uh... you look like you may need some help..." He closed a cabinet door, and picked up a box of cereal from the floor and turned back to Squall. "I can take her if you want...I'd like to officially meet her actually–"

"Uh...no. I mean – not right now... You just got back. You've got to be... tired or something..." Squall's natural reaction was to pull Alisa to him, keep her safe. He also didn't like accepting help. Nobody could help him, if Quistis wasn't coming he may as well suffer through it. She'd have to exhaust herself eventually. It's what she did every day since Laguna left, every day since she was born. "Do you even know anything about babies?"

Zell raised a brow, washing his hands in the sink. "I know enough, yeah? Trust me... you're stressed out so _she's_ stressed. Go get a shower and take a nap. I got this. Ya look like you're 'bout to fall over. You realize that you're like, shakin' and it's a hundred degrees in here, right?"

"I can't leave her alone when she's crying like this – I just can't..." Squall used the heel of his hand to dry his eyes, noticing that he couldn't steady his hands. He wouldn't let just anyone see him so distraught, Zell was the only exception. "Zell, I don't know what I'm doing...what am I doing wrong?!"

"Nothing, man. Relax..." Zell flashed a reassuring smile, slowly approaching. "Trust me Squall, you need to give yourself a break. I've got a few days off so let me babysit my kinda, sorta niece like we talked about, yeah? After you've recharged, I bet she'll be a completely different baby." Zell smiled, offering to take Alisa. When Squall hesitated he dropped his hands, sighing. "Look, I _like_ kids, Quistis thinks of them like they're tiny aliens..." Zell stopped himself from finishing his sentence. "Just trust me on this one, Squall."

Normally when Squall had the instinct to trust Zell, something disastrous happened. The last time he trusted Zell with a human being, the Lunatic Pandora showed up over Esthar. It was unfair to compare that situation to this one but this was his daughter, his first born child and likely his last child if they all cried this way. With a hesitant breath Squall stood, his limbs weary as they passed the screaming bundle of hell over to Zell.

He watched the way Zell's eyes lit up, his smile widening as he suddenly became animated. "Hi Ah-lee-sah! I'm your Uncle Zell..."

"Why does everyone talk to her like that?" Squall noticed Zell's voice raised in pitch, exaggerated and drawn out. became softer. Everyone did it, he realized. Everyone except him.

"Babies like it." Zell shrugged, his voice it's usual, familiar tone. He gently rocked Alisa, her cries slowing. "If ah, you've been talking to her like you're talkin' to me, I'd be cryin' too..." He chuckled, walking away with Alisa. "Rinoa doin' okay?"

"I don't know... she's uh... she's not been the same since the delivery..." Squall held his arms tight around him as he shook. He didn't know why he was so terrified but he also felt a small relief when Zell took to her so easily – he forgot Zell was Alisa's proxy in the event of his and Rinoa's death. "It's um... postpartum... something. I can't remember."

"Ohh... – _Oh_." Zell shot Squall a look, his eyes drifting to the bedroom door as he swayed with Alisa. Squall fought to not take her back, watching the way Zell so easily begin to soothe Alisa like it was no big thing. "And she's been here with ya this whole time–"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin' just... you're not the first person I would come to if I had a problem. You're... kind of horrible at it." Zell turned his attention to Alisa. "Lissy? Has daddy been an _asshole_ to mommy?"

"We're trying not to swear in front of her. Watch your damn mouth." Squall had reasons to be defensive, he didn't like that Zell swooped in and stole his child and asked about his wife. It wasn't fair. He was supposed to do this for his family. Why was it so difficult? He studied his best friend as they walked around the room, realizing he was just trying to help when Alisa's crying began to stop.

"Squall, you're overthinking things..." Zell's voice jumped back up when he looked to Alisa. "There you go! So, Lissy? ... You and me? We're gonna hang out for a bit while your dad takes a break. Don't worry cuz Uncle Zell's gotcha..." Alisa sucked in a breath, her crying settled when Zell gave her his finger to suck on. "There ya go... yeah, everything's okay...See? No need for that cryin' business. I could hear you all the way down the hall, you know?"

Squall's expression went flat, his posture deflated the moment silence fell in the room. Alisa finally stopped crying. He heard the tiny grunts coming from the suddenly happy little bundle in Zell's arms.

"...How did you do that?" Squall approached, careful to keep his distance as Alisa's hand grasping around Zell's finger, making tiny little noises as Zell's attention was on her.

"Babies pick up on emotion better than most adults..." Zell kept a smile on his face, happy as can be. "When I was in Trabia visiting Selphie, she talked me into volunteering with her at the hospital." Zell tried to pull his finger away, Alisa kept hold of it. "We spent a lot of time holding babies."

"I haven't bonded with her yet... she hates me. Literally hates me. I cuddled her and she screamed, I put her down, she screamed, I changed her nappy thing, she screamed. I gave her a bottle, I bounced her, I rocked her, I closed my eyes and begged Hyne himself to bestow upon me the answer to stopping her cries. He did not. She screamed."

"She doesn't hate you, she's a baby. She hasn't even developed object permanence yet."

"Object what?" Squall was about to fall over, let alone hear anything Zell told him.

Zell slowly turned back up to Squall. "You didn't read the thing did you?"

Squall sighed, the binder decorated in glitter and stickers spelling out Alisa's name still sat on the table. Selphie had sent it back with Zell to give to Squall. Inside had all the information about child raising, listed in plain common language, no fluff. He completely forgot. Squall dropped his head, shaking his head. "This is so hard..."

"Matron says it takes a village, Squall. If you get a shower, get a nap I'll go over it with ya, yeah?"

"Why? Don't you have your own thing to do?" Squall noticed her eyes closed as she suckled on Zell's finger. "She's so... happy. Alisa – she'll do that with me, right? She'll let me um, she's going to be okay?"

Zell swayed as he walked, keeping Alisa happy as a clam. "When you talk her eyes immediately start lookin' for ya...she loves you, Squall – now go shower." Zell's shoulder gently nudged Squall to the bathroom. He continued to talk to Alisa, keeping her calm and happy.

Squall looked back before closing the door, watching how natural it was for Zell, how quickly he picked up on her cues. It made him smile, hoping that he could learn how to do that too.

–

Those were the first thoughts Squall had been reminded of when looked to Quistis.

"You're having a baby." Squall looked up at Quistis almost in disbelief. He looked back down at the sonogram, sipping his coffee as he handed the photograph back to her. "With Operative Wilhelm?"

Her smile stretched wide even if his didn't. "He makes me so happy, Squall. I love him."

Squall bit his tongue and kept his opinions to himself. He thought that Archelaus was a good Operative, punctual and focused, but he still had his own reservations about him. It would have been the last person he guessed that was going to be a father. Then there was Quistis and her strange behavior. She wasn't the kind to fall head over heels so quickly, at least Squall didn't think so. Any chance she had to tell Squall about Archelaus she took.

' _Archelaus thinks_ ' was a common response to his questions but it wasn't until _after_ what her boyfriend thought did Squall get a chance to hear her own opinions. That brought up cause for concern, Quistis was always headstrong, confident in her abilities to speak her own mind. He tried his best to ignore it but it was becoming more prevalent the more she came to visit him in the Infirmary. It was none of Squall's business, but her strange behavior and the sudden news of a pregnancy was only just another addition to his list of reasons to be concerned for Garden ever since their return.

"He's a good man. I didn't care for him before the mission to Alnaj, but I really do respect him as an Operative...I'm sure he'll be a great father." Squall thought it was strange for an Operative so headstrong about his duty would risk breaking UC regulations to be with a superior officer, let alone make the mistake of having a baby with their Commander. Squall kept that last thought to himself as Quistis appeared to be completely infatuated. Still, he had questions. "Do you think it affects the fetus? Having an Empyral parent? Are you in any danger?"

"Tomé didn't think so. It's too early to tell." Her delicate hands rubbed her stomach, it was not like Quistis to be so... maternal. He remembered a time years ago when she said she would never have children.

 _Then again, I said the same thing once..._

"Why do I get the feeling you're not too excited?"

"It's not that it's just... it's a lot to take in." Squall cleared his throat, holding his hand gently over the bandage located on the mid right side of his chest. "That and the pain medicine makes my head wander..."

The bullet had punctured his lung through and through, his recovery was slow, painful but he was ready to be out of the Infirmary. Another week, Tomé had insisted. Another week where he had to have a nurse help him stand so he could use the bathroom, another week of hearing rumors of this Elixir X, getting vague responses about them – if that. Even when Selphie and Irvine had time to come by they gave him little information about the project – simply stating that they were doing their part since they didn't clear the pre-screening process. Squall was excused from the program due to his injuries but it seemed they weren't running out of candidates anytime soon. It seemed the screening process was ongoing, there was constant chatter outside the room Squall was trapped in and it drove him crazy not knowing what it was about.

"Hey! Another week and you'll get to sleep in your own bed!"

Squall looked to Quistis, she was excited for him to be released as well. She had informed him that she needed his support with the baby and Archelaus had suggested she stay with Squall so he didn't put stress on his wounds by doing everything himself. Squall was appreciative the Operative was so concerned about his well being but he had his own theories that there was a different motive behind it. Keeping Quistis out of the third floor offices would be a good distraction from the UC completely overriding her authority. He wondered how someone like Quistis Trepe could be so clueless about most of what was going on.

It dawned on Squall that Quistis was going on about the baby yet again. He pushed out the doubts and extended a hand out to hers, squeezing gently. "I'm happy for you, Quistis."

"I've seen that face before, Squall... out with it." She watched the way Squall processed it, looking back at her.

 _He's an Empyral, Quistis. We don't know yet what it means for a human to be impregnated by an Empyral... you could be in danger, you already seem scatterbrained as it is...perhaps the pregnancy has something to do with it. I don't know... something's just not right about you... I've never seen you so... aloof. You don't even like kids... Are you even in there?_

"Squall?"

Squall blinked, he had lost himself in his thoughts and shook his head. "The pain meds make me a bit more uh, like my old self than I'd like..." He brushed his hair from his eyes, his expression still brooding. His eyes moved down to her belly even though she wasn't showing yet. "You can't be far along..."

"Just a few months along." She pointed to the spot on the sonogram, smiling. "That's the baby right there. See? I'm hoping it's a boy. I would love to have a little boy..."

Squall managed to muster up an half smile from beneath the concern he had for her. "That's…" He tried to force himself to be happy but he knew Quistis didn't know the first thing about raising a baby. Quistis didn't have the right temperament for child raising not to mention Quistis had little to no maternal instincts when it came to children. She could barely handle Alisa on the rare occasion he would ask her to watch her. "That's... um..."

"What is it?"

"I want to be happy but I'm scared for you. Ever since 'Sis lost the baby and Alisa calling me..." He swallowed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. It was hard to think about, there should have been no reason for the call he got from Alisa. He had tried to call back but couldn't get through. "She shouldn't have called me from Esthar... what does that mean?"

Quistis shook her head. "Is it possible the barriers have come down?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Squall questioned, "I mean – Don't you know? Has Wren completely severed your communication with the Council?"

"It's necessary to protect them so the list of who they are able to contact is limited to Wren and a few other Operatives. We have to minimize all risks of infiltration, it's all... it's for the war, Squall." Quistis was so matter-of-fact about it.

 _Where is your head right now?_

"It's for the war... but _you're_ the Commander, Quistis – remember?" Squall flexed his brow, watching her. "Even if the UC is here you should _still_ hold authority over your Operatives and Garden."

"Oh, I have been. I've been working with Archelaus and the new candidates. They come to me when they need my help."

"Help with what exactly?"

Quistis looked to the floor, collecting her thoughts. She looked up at Squall. "Look, I'm trying to be as accommodating to Wren and the UC as I possibly can in my condition. Although some of Wren's methods have been a bit strict, I can understand the necessity of being sat aside so Wren can plan for the attack. Retribution is our primary target and even you can agree that Ferals are no match for our Operatives. We need to take this seriously and trust them to do their job."

"Trust them to–" Squall had little patience for Quistis, he kept his sight on her, flexing his hands around his coffee cup. "You mean _trust them_ with this 'Elixir X' campaign nobody wants to tell me about or letting them take over our home?"

"This isn't a home, Squall. It's Garden. We just simply live here..." Quistis corrected. "Archelaus has a house in Wilburn – when the war is over we plan to go stay there... let's hope the baby doesn't come before then."

Squall rolled his eyes, taking a drink of his coffee, wishing it were bourbon. At least Archelaus wasn't as infatuated with Squall's former lover as Quistis appeared to be with Wilhelm. "I heard they've transformedd Balamb into the old G-Garden. Mandatory curfews, authorization access blocks, I tried accessing the Data Hub and everything's locked down tight. I can't even check my email without giving them my security codes and it's _all_ being monitored." Squall blinked, "Then there's the Elixir X I keep hearing about but _nobody_ can give me anything other than it's 'for the cause.' …I don't know to feel about that...what's your honest opinion about it?" He swallowed, noticing she wasn't paying attention. "Quistis?"

"Hm? Oh..." Stammering, she watched as Squall stared at her, waiting for her to respond. "It's a safe performance enhancing serum. We've already had several candidates complete the first stage."

"So this is happening right _now_?" Squall narrowed his eyes, reaching for a pillow to prop his back.

"Yes, they began a few days ago. The Unified Council has authorized it."

"They certainly don't waste any time... any change in the Operatives? Is the treatment working?"

"I haven't seen them. They keep them down in the B-Level, Archelaus said that it's easier for them to keep there for the first few days, it gets them acclimated. Afterward they are barracked together in the communal dorms."

"You're Commander of the entire SeeD Collective and you haven't seen your Operatives? Where's your head right now?" Squall ground his teeth. "Quistis, I'm afraid you've lost control of Garden."

Quistis' pleased visage faded to sadness as she sighed. She looked down at the sonogram, nodding absently. "Ever since Wren arrived and I learned about the pregnancy it feels like nobody takes me seriously. I'm treated more like an indignant child than an actual respectable SeeD Operative of Garden. I'm supposed to be the Commander and I'm calling myself an ordinary Operative! Squall – _nobody_ will talk to me, Zell and Nino are – I can't even begin to get into that cluster of a mess... Selphie's busy with the campaign with Irvine, you're stuck in here and can't see what's going on and I feel so alone..." Her voice cracked and Squall reached out for her.

"It's alright –"

"No it's not. It's _really_ not..." Quistis wiped her eyes. "I'm so lonely, Squall! My Lieutenants are all occupied with Wren's tasks. Reese has taken your position and he functions as Wren's personal assistant – won't allow me to see her on my own... And then there's Seifer..." She scoffed bitterly. "He's an Operative now. Wren admires him – of all people she admires that... _psychopath._.."

"Woah... calling him a psychopath's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Squall chuckled nervously, "He's a bit damaged but Seifer's not so terrible anymore."

"You wouldn't have been shot if he hadn't goaded Thatcher. I read Archelaus' statement before they took Thatcher to D-Wing – and Thatcher doesn't have any memory of it... so what's to say he didn't influence him to do it?"

"Seifer _didn't_ influence Thatcher – I saw Endrik and the way he watched it happen. He was satisfied, pleased that I was shot. Seifer didn't do anything wrong – he was trying to calm Thatcher down when he had the gun on me. When it all went down, he disarmed Thatcher and didn't leave my side, Quistis. He saved my life. Since Alnaj, I think he's really trying to do the right thing and we should be encouraging him."

Quistis scrunched her face, shaking her head. "Why? We've given him plenty of chances before and every time we do, something terrible comes from it."

"What's gotten into you?" It was unlike Quistis to not trust Seifer. She had always fought to be on Seifer's side. "Did you forget that you and Irvine both went behind my back to get him out of D-District?"

"No, but Archelaus has concerns about him having so much control in Balamb..."

Squall was getting tired of hearing what Archelaus thought. "I've thought a lot about what Seifer and I talk about since I've been shot. Seifer has done the best he can with the life he was given. He's an asshole, he's fucking horrible most of the time but can you blame him? He was right all along – _we_ were treated special, he was not, not until Matron took him in Timber. The second that happened, the second he was treated like he mattered, like he cared – he was brainwashed and at the mercy of the woman we all knew as Matron. She gave him purpose, she made him feel like he was just as special, like he was doing something _good,_ something righteous. Both of them were tools for Ultimecia and when Matron came to, we never bothered to help Seifer." Squall spoke truthfully, keeping his eyes on Quistis who continued to shake her head. "He's not the enemy, he never has. We were the assholes given preferential treatment over Seifer at nearly every opportunity."

"We never had preferential treatment!" A laugh erupted from Quistis. "What in the world has he filled your head with? Has he influenced you too?!"

"Quistis... you became the youngest Instructor, I became SeeD and Commander at seventeen. I thought he was being dramatic when he said it but the more I think on our childhood..." Squall sighed, "We really _were_ child soldiers – we weren't necessarily bad people but we were _mercenaries_ when we should have been out there living normal lives. Granted, we took down a couple sorceresses and saved the world but we did things normal teenagers _shouldn't_ have been doing."

Squall watched the denial growing on her expression and Quistis looked away. "It's no excuse. Having a bad childhood doesn't equate to being a bad person. Zell is the only other one out of us who had it worse than Seifer and he's the most mentally sound out of all of us... or at least was until _recently._ " She folded her arms, the way she rolled her eyes reminded Squall of a parent venting about a child. "He has this attitude lately that I don't know what to make heads or tails of. He mouthed off when I asked him about Nino, he pitched a fit to Wren and got her released and he's supposed to be watching her but he stays with _Selphie_ now... I just found that out when I went to go see him and he wasn't there. And did you know that he broke his hand?!"

"...Yeah, Seifer said something about that."

"Oh, so _you've_ been talking with Seifer? Any idea where he is? Nobody has seen him the last few days – Wren assigned him to oversee Endrik and he has failed to report in." Quistis sounded like she was starting to interrogate Squall, which he didn't appreciate in the slightest.

"He said he found a quiet place to study the files. I'm sure he'll resurface sooner or later. Maybe he found something that will help Wren's campaign or the war or something..." Squall lied, he knew exactly where Seifer was.

The night Zell broke his hand sparring with Seifer, they informed Squall they were heading down to the Sub-Levels for the infusion. Zell resurfaced a few days later with no memory of where he had gone afterward. Clever move on Seifer – complete and total deniability should it be known Seifer had self-infused.

"Well, Archelaus thinks –"

Squall tilted his head, glaring. "Is Archelaus thinking for you now? Can you not form a single independent thought on your own without consulting Wilhelm? Well?"

Quistis stood, folding her arms with her back to Squall. "You know what happens when Seifer vanishes. Normally he appears with some big plan to kill us...and we have to pick up the mess he made after. He is a complete liability."

"That's not fair and you know it." Squall looked to the bed, listening to the heart monitor attached to him. He counted five beats before continuing. "Seifer's...let's just leave him alone. Once he resurfaces he can explain everything..." Squall bit his lip, realizing that he was caught.

Quistis stood, folding her arms as she towered over Squall. "You know where he is..."

"Why would Seifer tell me anything, Quistis? I'm not exactly high on his little list of people that he trusts –"

"And now you're _lying_ to me...lying to my face..." She took a step back, offended. "Of all people..."

"Quistis–"

"You choose Seifer over me? You trust _Seifer_ _Almasy_ over me?!"

"Who are you?! You used to trust Seifer completely!" Squall raised his voice, he had never been so frustrated with Quistis before until now. "You're like a completely different person – what bullshit is Archelaus filling your head with?!"

Quistis shook her head, turning to walk out but stopped. Squall looked to see the figure standing in the doorway. There was no telling how long he had been standing there.

"Hello, Instructor." Seifer strut into the room as if nothing was out of the ordinary. There was nothing physically different about him but he seemed to have had an aura about him, it wasn't something that could be seen but felt.

"Where... um... Seifer?" Quistis pressed her back to the wall, her hand on her belly as she gave Seifer plenty of room to maneuver around her. Instead he stopped in front of her, looking down at her hand.

"Where have I been?" Seifer grinned. "Yeah, I've been a little naughty. I've been with Cass, you know the coffee girl with the big, delicious, pillowy..." He started moving his hands near his chest, stopping when Quistis rolled her eyes, looking away. "I also found a nice quiet spot in the library – my old study area – to read up on the files." Seifer had carried with him a handful of files, passing them over to her. His eyes darted down to the files as she opened them. "Those are the summary reports of my findings in Empyral Infusions from the Alnaj Compound. I've already made copies and left them on Wren's desk, this is your copy. I figured you'd like to stay in the loop."

Seifer's smile was mesmerizing when he wanted it to be, Squall had no problem admitting it. He always felt a bit jealous with the way Seifer could change the mood of an entire room with a smile. Squall didn't seem to have that level of animal magnetism. With a quick flash of his straight line of teeth, Quistis blushed. She wasn't even underneath his influence and Quistis was like putty in his hands. Suddenly the negative remarks she had made almost seemed have vanished. She smiled back, awkward as her cheeks flushed, quickly dropping her eyes to the pages inside the file.

"Um... thank you, Seifer..."

"I'm sure it's nothing AEM already knows but... I've compiled a few bits from my own personal experiences in there." Seifer smirked, shooting a glance at Squall. "I'm guessing they don't have an ordinary boring Empyral working for the Anti-Empyral Movement, do they?"

"Um, n-no..." Squall witnessed the way Quistis became flustered when Seifer stepped away. She fanned her face, nodding. "This is good... very good..."

"I know that you don't trust me..." Seifer's knees bent as he looked to her. "With Retribution heading to Galbadia's capital city, I'm sure you can understand that I'm only looking out for Garden's best interest..." There was another flash of a smile and Quistis exhaled with a nod, clutching the files close to her chest.

"I'm gonna go read these... I'm okay... I'm um, I'm just suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed." She took in a breath and released it slow. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

Quistis didn't even look back at Squall. She quickly brushed past Seifer, her head low as she rushed out of the room. Squall watched the way Seifer moved after she left, he walked noticeably slower, taking his time as he strut to the door, sealing Squall inside with Seifer.

Squall drew in a long breath, releasing it slow as Seifer head turned to meet his eyes over his shoulder. Seifer seemed to have changed the mood of the room with just a glance. Suddenly, Squall felt like a defenseless creature trapped in a hunter's grasp until Seifer softened his features, looking a bit more normal than he had.

"We need to talk." Seifer frowned, turning to approach the bed. "I would have came sooner but... I needed a shower and time to heal. The infusion wasn't the most... seamless transition." Squall watched as Seifer looked to his hands. "I'm still wondering if this was such a good idea..."

"Is it too much?" Squall was almost scared to ask.

"Well, it's too late to guess that now..." Seifer chuckled darkly. "No, I'm just not sure if I'm as powerful as I had been with Retribution or if I'm something entirely different. Infusion takes a while for the body to adapt and accommodate so I'll know for sure in a few days."

"No disembodied voices yet?"

"No voice... yet. It took some time for Retribution to speak to me..." Seifer rubbed his fingers together, looking to something Squall didn't have the correct eyes to see. "I feel normal... to a point. I just also feel... more."

"Why are you questioning it?" Squall paused, remembering their conversation in the airship. "Are you concerned that you'll become corrupted?" Squall and Seifer both had an understanding for Seifer's weakness to power and corruption. For him, the temptation was too great, too sweet of a delivery to just not take. For a moment Squall began to wonder if it was the right thing, giving Seifer Almasy a loaded weapon like a Titan Infusion. "Matron gave you the choice. We didn't have to use it, but–"

"No, this was the only way. I'm sure of it..." Seifer briskly ran a palm over his other hand and stuck his thumbs in his pockets, sitting on the bed. He cleared his throat with a cough. "It was either this or turn Feral, and what I know now – I know it's not my destiny to become the monster." He folded his hands in front of him, leaning forward to the observation window across from them. Seifer turned his head, cracking a smirk. "Gods, Zell was hilarious when I came to... you want to talk about scaring the color out of someone..."

"What does that mean? What do you know that's different?"

Seifer craned his neck, cracking it. "I was shown something when I was in the void."

Squall reared back his head, confused. "You're having visions now?"

Recalling the infusion clearly disturbed Seifer, his behavior suddenly shifted to how it was when he woke up in Dollet, distant, vague. Squall sat up as carefully as he was able without hurting himself, now curious. He cleared his throat, getting Seifer's attention back on track.

"I'm not entirely certain what it was." Seifer stood, straightening out his shirt.

"What did you see?" Squall's brow raised as Seifer turned to look at him, frowning.

"I saw... I don't know what I saw. The images weren't clear enough so I... I can't explain it... they came to me like..." He blinked, taking time to find the right words. Squall knew Seifer seldom struggled to speak, whatever it was shook him. "Can I try to show you?"

"How are you going to show me?" Squall watched how Seifer offered his hand, motioning to Squall to move to sit on the edge of the bed. Seifer carelessly collected the stack of Battle Series magazines Squall had on the bed, sitting them on the table beside them so he could pull off the covers. Squall snatched up his phone and sat it aside before Seifer knocked it off the bed.

"I think I can transfer it. I'm not sure. I had to grab Zell from running and he mentioned seeing something."

"What did he see?"

"I'll show you if you move your legs."

Squall complied, carefully moving his legs to dangle off the side. He tugged on the dark blue cotton pants he wore, keeping his pale legs covered. The wound on his thigh was barely a problem. When Nino had healed him, she healed the wound to a point where he could manage it himself. "Do you even know how?"

Seifer stood directly in front of Squall, straightening his back and tossing out the tension in his hands. "Like I said, I think I figured out how."

Squall recoiled when Seifer motioned for Squall to put his hands on his wrists. It was a very rare occasion when Seifer would allow just anyone so close, let alone touch him. Squall felt Seifer's hands press into his head, sending him a memory of what it had felt like to be junctioned with a Guardian Force. When you summoned a GF like Bahamut or Eden there was always a lingering warmth from your mind and sent waves down to the rest of your body. Squall loved this feeling, but it came at the cost of his own memories. There was no questioning Seifer's power as he drew in a breath. Squall followed Seifer as he knelt down to meet Squall's eyes, his expression going completely blank as he exhaled.

"Is it going to be like last time when you had Retribution?" Squall would never forget the day in the Training Center when Seifer first came into his powers. The voice that Squall heard, the images in his mind... he hoped it wouldn't be that terrifying.

"This is my first time trying to do it so... I don't know." Seifer rolled his shoulders, concentrating.

Squall shivered, "How do you know to do this? Is it in the files?"

"Somewhat. It's..." Seifer's brow furrowed. "It's like when I influence. When Zell ran from me I grabbed him and was trying to influence him. Instead I channeled the energy into his mind – at least I think that's how it works..."

"Ah..." Squall sighed, watching Seifer. He didn't feel like anything was happening other than the warmth radiating from Seifer's palm. "Why did Zell run–"

"Stop talking, Squall." Seifer whispered and Squall pressed his teeth together. He repositioned, inching closer to Squall and leaned in, drawing in the senses. He could see why Zell was creeped out by it, it was like Seifer was drinking in the essence of a person the way someone would smell a vintage wine. His lips parted as he inhaled again, his breath like ice on Squall's face. He could smell the mint in his breath, he had brushed his teeth before coming there. Always so meticulously clean, it made Squall feel a bit guilty for not staying on top of his own personal grooming since being shot.

Squall's eyes went to the light overhead, watching it seem to grow brighter. It was like a pulse of energy that came in waves. All of the lights and machines seemed to have flickered, charging up for something.

Seifer opened his eyes and Squall began to pull away when he saw how Seifer's eyes dilated until the familiar blue-green was completely gone. Just two black circles of an endless void. Seifer opened his lips, "Squall–"

In an instant Squall was met with a flash of light and he could feel the sensation of something crawling into his mind, sifting through memories, dreams. In his mind he was sent to a place he had never been before. Squall found himself floating in an unending void, darkness extending out all around him.

There was an unsettling prickling sensation that shot through his body starting from his brain and moving out to his limbs in waves. It was like the sensation of summoning a Guardian Force but it was much stronger, more raw. Each wave brought with it a vision to his mind.

 _A room of icy air, the body dead on a slab._

A second wave.

 _Leather boots marching, hands blazing, the dark storm appears._

The pulse was growing stronger, unlike the others. He winced, fighting the pain.

 _Gilded wings, gilded blades, gilded hands._

Squall's body tensed as he felt another wave, sucking in a breath of air.

 _Protection shattered – falling, shimmering, glistening with the final dawn's approach._

The waves were now sudden and quick.

 _Hooves in the pouring rain. The flapping wings of a free bird, hands reaching out, grasping._

The pulses were getting stronger, faster. Images of death, life, creation and rebirth. Bloody anguish, searing fury. Love, hate, a betrayal, a sacrifice. They flit across him so quick he barely had time to breathe.

 _The griffin and the lion, watch how they rise, see how they fall. Only one will rise again._

The final pulse felt as if it burst Squall's entire being out of his body and he felt his body throw itself forward in a fit of pain. Squall's breaths came out as agonizing muffled groans as they released them into Seifer's shoulder. He had caught Squall before he launched himself onto the floor. Both of their chests heaved but Seifer was quicker to recover from the vision. Squall's wounds ached and throbbed as Seifer held onto him. Disoriented, he began to fight away from Seifer but was pinned back onto the bed.

"Take a breath..." He was back in the Infirmary, fighting to catch his breath. Seifer's arms held him in place as he let out a pained cough. His head felt light, dizzy.

"I saw it..." Squall groaned out, sucking in air. His hand moved to his sutures, wincing. Another hand moved to brush away tears he didn't realize had fallen. He felt emotion, pain, suffering. It was overwhelming. Every breath racked his body in pain.

Seifer kept his eyes on Squall, cautious in his motions to not cause him any further pain when he moved to lift Squall's legs back into the bed and covered him back up.

They both looked at each other in silence after Seifer leaned back on the opposite end of the bed. He bent a knee, folding his arms as Squall reached for his coffee, now cold but he needed to drink something. His throat ached as if he had been screaming. Squall stared at the rim of the cup, replaying the visions over and over in his mind.

"I recognized a couple of those, Seifer..."

"I thought you would." Seifer blinked, scratching his head. "That last one... the griffon and the lion – Squall, the way they fought – you know that was us."

"We can't afford to let ourselves lose control." Squall shook his head. "We need to actually work together – for once you and I _have_ to be on the same side. We can't let ourselves fight – not anymore."

"Yeah..." Seifer exhaled. "Otherwise, you're going to end up dead."

Seifer was an aggressor while Squall was passive. They both knew it was unavoidable, both shared opposite opinions on most things, they were so much alike but so different in that aspect. Squall figured the least they could do was try to keep the peace. Squall found it easier to keep his eyes on Seifer as he watched him in return, both studying what the other had seen.

"...That room looked like our cold storage. Here in Garden." Squall finally spoke, looking to Seifer.

"We have a cold storage?" Seifer asked, "Like – what, like a morgue?"

"No... it's um, it's where we store slain monsters for our research teams. It's located in the B-Level."

"Where they're doing the Elixir X treatments." Seifer groaned, rubbing his face. "Of course..."

"I don't think I need to state the obvious."

"No, you definitely don't." Seifer let out a snort, resting his hands behind his head and leaning back. "...I need to get down there and see what's really going on. I bet I find something in there we won't like."

"Do whatever it takes. Please..." Squall felt a cold chill run down his back, praying that what he saw wasn't true. He had a sick feeling in his gut when he thought back on the memory. The nausea overpowered him when he tried to speak the name of the body.


	5. Trance

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own SquareEnix, Final Fantasy VIII, its characters or anything in between. I do not make profit from writing fanfiction._

 _This is the third installment of my Legacy Series. This story will not make sense if you have not yet read_ _ **Legacy: The Catalyst**_ _or_ _ **Legacy: The Rift**_ _._

 _Please keep this in mind before you continue reading!_

 **Author Notes/Warnings** : None.

Nino let out a long, tired sigh, sitting on the hard, cold steel bench that waited for her in the Training Center. She needed time for her feet to relax, she had been on them since morning and had been training Students until it was long past dinner. She was hungry but couldn't show it. Instead, she sat and rested her feet, flipping through the pages of the Combat King magazine she brought from Zell's room. She had read it three times already, but she chose it to keep by her side because on the cover featured a very young looking Zell Dincht. Published in this edition was Zell's first interview after the fight with Ultimecia.

Nino continued to read the article, resting a hand on her chin as she sighed.

" _And what of the lives taken during this time when you were in Timber fighting the Galbadian Forces? That must take it's toll thinking on the lives lost, the families that must have suffered..."_

" _Well, it does, (clears throat) SeeD has been trained to eliminate the threat but we also avoid directly attacking our enemies. When I fought alongside Leonhart and Tilmitt most of our battles were instigated by the enemy, right? They always attacked us first so we had no choice but to defend ourselves – as we have been trained to do. Any battle that I can recall where we attacked first, we were doing so to save innocent lives – take these two guards who were standing watch in Timber – they were going to be slaughtered by G-Forces until we stopped and rescued them."_

" _Is it that easy for SeeD to eliminate enemies, as you put it?"_

" _(long pause) It takes its toll on ya. It's a horrible position to be put in, having to end someone's life. When we are in a combat situation, things go by so fast you don't realize it until it's over. It's not something that you're prepared to deal with each time and sometimes, speaking personally, it hits me on levels that can't be explained. It's only after the fight has been won do we realize 'oh *expletive deleted*! I just killed this guy,' you know?"_

" _These are profound words from someone who only just turned eighteen –"_

"What is this?" The magazine was snatched out of Nino's hands. Looking up, Nino saw Reese had made his way over to her. "Did Wren _not_ order you to train these Operatives?"

"I just needed to rest my feet. I've been working with my classes all day."

"They're not your classes, they are not students they are Operatives..." Reese looked over the magazine with a grimace, promptly throwing it back at her. Nino caught it but the cover had been torn in the process. "At any way, I wasn't aware that sitting on your ass reading those stupid magazines was part of preparing our combat soldiers for battle..."

Nino shot him a look, sitting the magazine carefully inside her bag. "The Operatives are fine, I was just taking a small break, I'm tired. I haven't ate today, just give me five minutes..."

"I don't give a fuck what your excuses are – get your ass up and do as your told!" Reese's phone went off and he promptly inspected the message that came in. Nino was gathering her practice daggers and standing when he forced her back onto the bench with an open palm to her chest. "Stay there. Don't move."

"Stand up, sit down – what do you want me to do?" Nino shot back, watching him wave a hand of dismissal as he walked off. His phone was to his ear but she knew he was speaking with Wren. She was the only person he would stop harassing Nino to answer to.

Indentured servitude, that was their only standing offer for Nino. It meant she had no rights, no freedoms with the exception of escorted travel from Zell's quarters and directly to the Training Center. She was free to live as an Operative would in the quarters but only as long as she continued to do as she was directed by the Unified Council. Nino was also ordered to follow Wren and Reese's orders, to obey their every command. As long as Nino stayed in line and obeyed, they would take no action against her. It was a very thin line Nino found herself balancing on either way, especially when Operatives who disliked her knew about the agreements and would torment her daily.

With Wren and the UC Omega Force came the accusatory stares and the glaring doubts of Nino's self control. Her first meeting with Wren was also the last. It was brought to Nino's attention that they were looking to deliver her to Caraway and Justice Menelaus upon their arrival in Deling City, Galbadia's capital. Wren explained that Galbadia needed someone to answer for the thirty-three lives taken on the Balamb Train, the 5 SeeD Operatives taken in Yaulny, the 223 deaths in the Timber bombings before the Summit, The Summit Ballroom Incident, the violent Siege in Dollet before its destruction, Galbadia and Trabia Garden and the list went on. Because Nino was not only a known Syndicate Assassin, she also shared a last name with her late father, Endrik – which made her the ideal gift to present to the Republic of Galbadia.

They would publicly execute her if they handed her over to Caraway. When Nino realized this, Wren gave her the option to serve the Unified Council as an indentured servant until the war on Syndicate and Retribution was over. She added that if Nino served exceptionally, the 'issues' she would be facing in Galbadia could easily be 'overlooked' which if Zell had heard the way Wren said it, he would have told her it was a big steaming pile of lies. Galbadia needed a face to attach to these crimes. If they had her, why wouldn't they hand her over?

The illustrious Operative Reese was assigned to her the same day of that meeting with Wren. His mission was to ensure that Nino stayed within compliance of her servitude at all times. Not everyone agreed to the terms of Nino's deal, so Reese was also assigned to ensure that other Operatives would not incite her to go into a 'trance' and she didn't end up killing the next Operative who called her 'darkblood,' needle-born or any of the other degrading terms they called Empyrals.

Because of her new terms she hadn't seen anyone she recognized as a friend in nearly two weeks. She was used to spending most of her life inside Compounds and remote locations, often on her own. This was a new level of loneliness, especially when her phone was taken from her. Zell had needed his laptop and it was Reese who came to retrieve it, which meant she was without any connection to the outside. There was a constant guard at Zell's door so even if anyone came to visit, they would have been sent away.

She glanced over her shoulder, watching for the cold dark gaze of Operative Reese. Sure enough there he stood at the entrance of the Training Center, watching her as he remained on the phone.

Nino's eyes went to her student Operatives as they fought the training dummies. They were making great progress in just two weeks time. She folded her arms, checking the clock at the entrance. They had another twelve minutes before the Reese would likely cut her class short and escort her out before the next training class. Nino felt like it was starting to feel more and more like Syndicate's training regimens. They would use similar tactics. Minimal contact, brutal treatment, threats if you did not comply.

A watchful Operative eyed her as she sat on the hard metal bench. They kept her segregated from everyone as much as possible, including the new Tech Operative who worked the controls to the dummy bots. He was no Irvine, who would always make it more realistic by adding in surprise attacks. She had to have messages relayed instead of just being allowed to stand beside them, scared like she would go rogue and kill a perfectly useful Operative for no reason.

Nino was so lost in her thoughts she almost didn't feel the patter in her chest. Before she realized she felt fingers gently jab her ribs from behind and Nino bolted upright, her skin felt pins and needles as she turned around. "Zell!" Her face exploded into a wide smile when Zell pulled her in for a tight hug, groaning as he nearly lifted her up from the ground. She held onto him tight, not wanting to let go. It had been even longer than two weeks since she last saw him. Nino took in a deep breath, smelling his cologne, the hint of Sandalwood made her want to cry. She missed him.

"Hey Nin…" His usual energetic and clear voice was absent. She broke away from the hug, wanting to see his face. He was trying to stay uplifting but his eyes told her otherwise.

Nino looked over to Reese, not seeing his glaring eyes anywhere. They had some time to themselves, finally. Zell moved to sit down on the bench sideways, his legs wrapped around the metal surface as Nino did the same. Zell was clean shaven, dressed for his training class sporting his red boxing shorts and a black tank top. She looked down at his hands, running her hand across the hard black mesh preventing him from moving his hand, giving him time for his bones to repair naturally. She wished he would just let her heal it. There was no reason to be so stubborn but it didn't matter at that moment.

"Are you doing okay?" His voice sounded weary, tired.

Nino nodded, pressing her lips together as she started to feel her eyes sting. Zell pulled her back in for a hug, comforting her. "I should be asking you that... I miss you so much, Zell."

"I miss ya too... that's why I came a bit early... I owe you an apology – a bit one." He pulled away, his hands reaching for hers. Zell's eyes noticed the Combat King in her bag and he reached down to grab it. He smiled, looking up at her. "Where did you find this?"

"It was in a stack of books on your desk. I wasn't going through your stuff, I was just..."

"Nesting? Yeah, it's okay, y'know I trust ya..." He cracked a grin. His hand smoothed over the front, noticing the tear. "What happened? This was the first copy printed with my interview in it..."

"I'm so sorry, Zell... it was Reese. He took it from me and threw it back – what happened to you shadowing me?"

"Fucking asshole..." Zell stuffed it back in her bag. "Oh, 'cause of the hand, they reassigned me to a more advanced class so I don't have to do much interacting. I can just instruct. Then they found out that I was staying with Sel and stuck me in a single dorm until such a time you screwed up. Quistis' words, not mine... anyway, none of that matters anymore because I miss my bed, I miss my video games, and I miss my sister so they can fuck right off with this whole 'indentured servitude' thing, I'm not sleepin' another night without you near me...does that sound creepy? Because we're like... you know..."

Nino smirked, shaking her head. "No, Zell... it's not creepy. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah..." Zell cleared his throat, his demeanor changed to a more serious tone. "Like I said, I came by early because I need to tell you somethin'." He scoot closer so their legs touched, leaning in. Zell opened his mouth to speak but he sighed, shaking his head. "Wow, where do I even begin?" His chuckle was more out of nervousness than amusement as he rubbed the side of his head. "So... that day I left? Did – well..." He licked his lips, trying to form a sentence without his voice faltering. "Uh..."

"Say it." Nino squeezed his hands, watching his eyes lock into hers. She couldn't help but smile, Zell looked like a scared little boy, his eyes wide, biting his bottom lip. "Well, it can't be _that_ terrible..."

"Nin, I need you to promise me." Zell leaned in closer. "Promise me that... you're not... going to run immediately into D-Wing or go into a trance, or – or anything _stupid_ or anything _I_ would do because I know about the agreement between you and the UC and so help me Nino–"

"Out with it, Zell!" Nino was tired of him dancing around it. It was so unlike him.

"Endrik Mireille is alive. _Our_ father is alive. He's the infected Empyral sitting inside D-Wing." Zell kept his eyes from landing on hers. The moment Nino drew in a breath he reassured her, squeezing her hands, "Nino you can't react to this because the UC doesn't want you to know... you understand, right?"

"How do you know about it?"

"Seifer told me..." Zell paused. "Told me when he was holding you."

"Seifer knows?!" Nino paused, nodding. "Of course Seifer knew... Does Endrik know? About me being here?" Zell finally looked into her eyes, almost ashamed. "How is he alive? Was..." Nino could see his body in the back of his mind. She remembered watching Torrin kill him in Alnaj. She could remember the smell of his burning flesh. He had to have been an Empyral. That was the only logical way to explain it. "He was there this entire time?" Nino felt Zell's thumb brush away tears she didn't know had fallen.

"That's what Seifer told me... and he didn't exactly look like someone whose been hanging out with other people...He was goin' off about power and family bloodlines and shit. Fuckin' crazy, man..."

"So you've spoken with him?"

"Tch! Yeah..." Zell waved his mesh encased around his hand. "Where do you think this came from?" His sideways smirk formed and vanished like a wave. "Nino... he knew about the cold room..."

 _My eyes black, I pull the slab out and you are there. Dead, lifeless. I can feel the patter stop..._

"It's just a dream, Zell..."

"Yeah, except he knew details we've –" Zell's breath halted, he was getting ready to tell her something when the doors to the Training Center opened and Reese reappeared. Nino scoot back, breaking away from Zell and folding her arms.

"We can talk about Endrik tonight...in private." She cleared her throat, keeping a close eye on Reese. "So what else is going on? How is Squall?"

"He's up and walking. Tomé found that you and Squall's blood type are the same and so she didn't hesitate to get him an IV set up... unfortunately UC stepped in and took the rest 'for research.'" Zell kept his voice low so the Operative closing in couldn't hear them. "Selphie knows we're twins, she promises not to say anything. I'm kind of seeing her on a 'friends who do stuff' kind of situation. She's on again, off again with Mia so that's... anyway – Irvine is busy with the Elixir X campaign, Seifer's been made an Operative–"

"What?" Nino blinked, "Seriously?"

"Yep. He sits watch in D-Wing because Endrik tried to influence Operative Larson and then he tried to do it to me...so..." She watched as Zell's hand raised up to scratch at his tattoo. "Truthfully, I hardly get to see anybody anymore. They have us doing these drills and training courses for the other Operatives. Then there's the blood tests –"

"What blood tests? For Elixir X?" Nino blinked, looking down to his arm as he showed her the needle mark sitting on top of a vein.

"I've been called in for a meeting this afternoon. I think they're askin' me to join the program."

"You're not going to do it... right?"

"Fuck no! That synthetic shit won't go anywhere _near_ my body... I don't trust it." Zell grumbled, tapping his hands on the sides of the bench. "I was in the Infirmary yesterday helping Squall get ready to go to back to his quarters and ran into Quistis. She couldn't tell me anything – she's... really different lately." He raked his fingers through his hair, rolling his eyes. "Apparently she had me reported for suspicious behavior. That's a new thing they're doin' – if you step out of line you lose a SeeD Rank without warning...I've lost five since UC stepped in..."

"The blood tests…"

Zell snapped back on track, nodding. "Yeah, they keep calling me in to draw blood and run a few other tests. Had to run on a treadmill yesterday," He pounded his own chest. "Got a strong heart, they said I was in the best shape of my life. Once this hand heals up, which I may ask you for some help anyway because this mesh gets in the way... but once it heals I'll be back on top of my game."

"Could they…" Nino didn't want to think about it, she was scared to speak it out loud. She looked to Zell, watching as he tightened his lips, sighing. She leaned in, pressing the side of her head to Zell's. "If you are given a choice Zell… don't do it… please."

"I _like_ being a boring human, Nin. I don't like the idea of being a synthesized freak of fuckin' nature. It makes me no different than a goddamn darkbl–" He caught himself, his hand covering his mouth as they broke away. "I didn't mean that. You know that..."

Nino lifted a leg over the bench, leaning forward as she nodded. "No, it's true – Empyrals are... we aren't normal."

"You're not just any Empyral, Nino. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that… it's just... it's all you hear people say. With our father, with everything else going on... It's just... I'm fucking tired of it all. And I miss you. It feels like it's all coming to a head and I'm ready for it to all just... end. I want to go home. I want us _both_ to go home."

"Oh, back home to your Ma?" Nino smirked, "Think she'll take me in too? Call me daughter even if I'm Empyral?"

Zell sighed, rubbing her back. "I'll make her understand. It's time she knew I know I was adopted anyway... _and_ you already know she loves you. She'll probably cry and tackle ya... she's always wanted for me to have a sister to boss around."

Nino shrugged, the family dynamic was foreign to her and Zell seemed to thrive in it. She recalled Zell telling her about holidays with the Dincht families, how they drink, eat food, pass out gifts, fight, air out grievances, party into the late hours of the night. Nino hoped to see it someday, it sounded exciting. The only knowledge of the holidays she knew of had came from Seifer, who didn't believe in Hyne, so they didn't celebrate. Fujin and Raijin had decorated a tree once, and Seifer drank the liquor and bought them gifts.

Last December, when the holidays had came in Dollet, Selphie had taken all the sweets they had collected from scavenging and mashed them into a cake loaf, cutting out small pieces and passing them to everyone. Squall had instructed that Nino was not to participate but Zell gave her his piece anyway. That's the kind of person Zell was, how could she ever compare?

Zell brought her attention back, "It's all going to work out. I got this feelin' that it's going to all be okay."

"I know... that's why we're here getting these Operatives ready, right?" Her feelings were still hurt but she tried to hide it, she knew he hated Empyrals but she knew Zell had a good heart. "Just... if I don't see you after this – be careful. Don't do the treatments." Nino took the risk, seeing Reese was on his phone again. She dropped her voice to a bare whisper. "I can't lose my brother. You're the only 'good' family I have." Nino looked to Zell as he gave an affirmative nod. He leaned in, kissing her forehead.

"You never will. Promise. We're stuck together, you and I. Ain't nothin'– not even Endrik or the UC or these crazy dreams are ever gonna pull us apart like that ever again."

They sat in silence taking in the feeling of their shared patter as they watched the Operatives. She felt Zell reach for her hand again, squeezing tight. She looked to him until the whoosh of the doors of the entrance opened and caught both of their attentions. Wren led a small team of Operatives all dressed in black. Alongside she brought with her a clipboard and the doctor who had treated Squall as well as a few others she didn't recognize.

Nino noticed the way that Reese stood at attention, saluting until he was instructed to stand at ease. Zell stood as well, saluting. Nino stood beside him, mimicking his salute. She didn't want to give Wren reason to throw her in D-Wing.

"Oh look, she thinks she's one of us..."

Nino ignored the statement from one of her Operatives, without Zell they didn't respect her as much as she originally thought. She could feel Zell's annoyance and watched as he shot them a glare, silencing them. Reese didn't take long to dismiss Nino's Operatives and sending them on their way.

 _What's going on...?_

"She's looking right at us... let's just go see what she wants..." Zell walked up, Nino following as Wren turned her grey eyes right to Nino.

"Mireille." Wren stepped forward, looking to Zell with a gesture for him to step aside. "Myself and my team are here to observe the next stage in the Elixir X program. You will be participating in this next exercise."

"Which is?" Zell moved to stand beside Nino but his attention was towards the doctors and tech Operatives that Wren brought with her, setting up their equipment.

"Mireille is going to go against this selection of my strongest Operatives that I have hand-picked to test out the effects of Elixir X." Wren maintained a strong gaze on Nino. "You will fight them but you will are to absolutely _not_ kill them."

"No, uh... ma'am? I'm advising against this..." Zell shook his head, holding a hand up. His professionalism seemed to have gone right out the window. "You can't pit her against Operatives – Nino's got great self-control but if they were to hit her she can go into a 'trance.' It's not safe."

Nino reached out and put Zell's arm down. "Your Lieutenant's right... I don't think I'm capable of fighting human combatants just yet. I don't trust myself even with the bots..." She turned and gestured at the bots. "We have the training dummies–"

"Is SeeD going to Galbadia to fight training dummies? Well?!"

"Well, no..."

"So then does this mean that you are refusing to obey my order, Mireille?" Wren smiled sweetly but her eyes looked upon Nino in cold disgust. "If you are refusing, I can have you sent directly to D-Wing where you will be treated as a hostile prisoner..."

"She's not doing anything wrong, _ma'am_." Zell's voice carried when he got angry.

"Let's get started. We're running behind schedule. Doctor Bowen will be observing today." Wren completely ignored Zell, turning back to the doctors.

Zell turned to Nino and back to Wren as she stepped away. He followed speaking as formal as he could to impress Wren but failed when his nervousness about the situation slipped out, "Ma'am, I have actually _been_ in combat situations with Nino and I _really_ have to insist that you don't uh, put our Operatives at risk..."

"Did I _ask_ for your input, Lieutenant Dincht?" Wren stopped, towering over Zell by a half foot.

"Well– no, but–"

"Then you will stand down and be _silent_! I've heard from the other Operatives that you're the only one who can draw her out of her little 'trance' or whatever it is you call it so you will go over to the benches and remain on stand-by so we can prevent any Operatives from getting killed today. _That_ is your job, not to advise me on your so-called experience with Nino Mireille."

When Zell hesitated, opening his mouth to speak again, Wren stepped forward. "This is a direct order from your superior. If you do not comply I will be escorting the _both_ of you to D-Wing and both of you will be treated as hostile prisoners. I'll even sit you right across from Endrik Mireille and don't think I don't know about your little secret..." Wren's eyes moved down to his hand and Zell slipped it behind his back, as if it would hide the evidence. "Yes... I _do_ know you went to visit him. I am well aware you became hostile and nearly broke him out...Go. Sit. _Obey_."

Nino called to Zell, Reese had stepped between her and her brother, not permitting her to move another step. Her eyes followed Zell as he and a few Operatives from Wren's team walked over, keeping close eyes on Zell as he sat, defeated. She watched as he reached in his pocket, sneakily pulling out his phone. He was sending a message to someone, hopefully anyone who could intervene. When he was done he slipped the phone back in his pocket and looked up to Nino with a single word being mouthed on his lips, 'don't.'

She returned with a single nod, feeling Reese shove her backwards, towards the area where they had cleared for them to fight. She took a few steps before hearing Wren calling to her.

"Oh, and Mireille?" Nino looked over to Wren, watching the way she smiled at her in her condescending way. "You _will_ fight until I say it's over...otherwise we will pit you up against our Lieutenant over there..."

Nino stepped forward, hands pleading. "Wren I'm begging you –"

"Begging is not part of our little agreement, do you understand?" Wren shouted to her as three Operatives moved around her, stepping into the arena. "Your job is to complete the tasks assigned to you. You are not given a choice in the assignments, remember?" Wren's cold smile graced her lips as she turned to instruct her Operatives.

" _It is not our question to ask why. It is our job to complete the tasks set for us. We are Assassins. We are Syndicate. You know our codes and you know our laws..."_

Urvo's words echoed in Nino's head as she shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like the way Wren's body language had shifted as she pivoted back to the squad. She looked over to the Operatives walking past, their eyes moved to hers before she was out of their field of vision. She recognized them as the ones who had harassed her before, one of the men was named Donovan.

"Little darkblood bitch... let's see your big, scary Emp boyfriend save you now... now it's gonna be a fair fight..." Donovan chattered away in her ear, making her squirm away. He followed her a few steps. "You know, when I'm through with you today maybe Waltz, O'Connor and I will pay you a little visit tonight. This is our final step before graduating out, hope you're ready for us...don't be so quick to think I haven't forgotten."

Nino spun around, her hand raised to slap him but quickly dropped. She would be sent to D-Wing for assaulting him without instruction.

Master Operative Wren cleared her throat, readying her announcement. "Operatives, your job is to observe and participate in a live-simulation. We are going to War very soon and from our reports, Syndicate has grown in even greater numbers and are very hostile. Our task today is to prove you are ready to take on one of these Syndicate Empyrals in combat. Lucky for us, Mireille is here to graciously volunteer her skill to better our cause for the war. You will stand and observe until your name is called. Lieutenant Dincht is here to intervene should Mireille fall into her 'kill state.' Do not worry, I have full confidence that our Lieutenant will do everything in his power to keep you all safe."

Zell shook his head solemnly, pressing his fists together as he rocked on the bench. He kept his eyes to Nino, muttering words of encouragement that she would never hear. He was scared for her.

"Don't worry Master Operative Wren... her body'll be cold long before the Lieutenant can make it over here." Donovan laughed, unsheathing his sword.

Zell was overwhelmed, he sent another message on his phone and sighed. Nino watched his eyes dart all around the room and finally land on Nino, terrified of the outcome. Whispers erupted all around them as the Operatives began to feel antsy, excited to see a real fight.

"We are ready to begin." One of the doctors looked to her, typing on a laptop.

"I don't get a say in this?!" Nino stepped in front of Zell, feeling Reese's rough hands guiding her backwards further into the makeshift combat arena.

"You'll be fine. Operative Almasy wrote an rather _interesting_ piece for your particular power. You have the gift of Regeneration and Resurgence. We will give you time to heal in between." Wren's sick smile made Nino want to attack her. It would have been easy to do so, Reese approached and shoved a holster to her, pushing her again as he walked off. When she looked down she was haunted by the Syndicate daggers. Superior Blades, gilded. These looked to have been her father's blades. The red leather hilt was the giveaway. Nino threw them down, looking to anyone who could help her, to Zell, to the class, to Wren.

"Take me to D-Wing. I will not participate in this."

"You are not willing to cooperate? Fine. The Lieutenant will take your place then. Reese, take Nino to Isolation."

Reese began to approach as the Operatives standing by Zell lifted him up. Nino stammered, throwing up her hands. "WAIT!"

"There is no more waiting. We are at war and you are our prisoner or have you forgotten? You are being given a generous decision, Mireille." Wren folded her arms. "I would choose wisely."

Nino turned to Zell, anxiously bouncing on her toes. She shook her head when Zell fell short on words, his posture defeated.

 _You have no choice... you must fight... do not kill them... remember what Irvine and Zell taught you..._

Reese stepped towards her, lifting the holster and shoving it into her chest. His entire demeanor changed when Wren was watching him, his brown eyes almost black. She shoved him away and he grabbed her arm, pulling her close. "Ready yourself, Mireille because if you do not comply, I will make you wish you had..." Reese shoved her back, beginning to pace.

"Why isn't the Empyral fighting?" Nino heard a doctor murmur. Wren shook her head, the look of disappointment was strong in her gaze.

"Strike her." Wren called out when Nino didn't budge. "Provoke her. Trigger her if you must. She'll fight back eventually or she won't. Isolation or Freedom, Mireille. It's your choice."

"NO!" She watched as Zell rose from his seat and took a step but was blocked by two Operatives, his body tightened as they restrained him. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!"

It was Reese whose hands shaped into tight fists. Nino watched as Zell's eyes were wide, furious, unable to react without being removed or punished. His entire body trembled, his eyes shot back and forth from Reese to Nino. When his eyes fell on Reese he mouthed a flurry of words Nino knew were not kind.

Nino shook as Reese turned to her, moving quicker when her feet inched her backwards. Her body jolted when she watched him look up. His pupils were truly black, not brown. Reese was Empyral, she realized this and braced herself but it didn't matter. Reese's backhand sent her reeling back, knocking her down into the dirt.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Zell's voice echoed through the Training Center.

"You're... I know what you are..." Nino gasped out, looking to Reese. "I know what you are..." She spit a mouth of blood at him. " _Darkblood_..."

"Donovan... step in for me." Reese commanded, stepping away. He kept his eyes low to the ground, backing away from Nino as quick as possible. She watched how he turned to Wren, shaking his head.

Nino tried to stand but instead held out a shaky hand. "Zell! He's Em–AGHH!"

Donovan had fit his boot into her abdomen with a swift kick. Nino cried out, spitting out the dark red from the fresh cut in her mouth. There was another and she cried out again, louder.

Zell fought against the Operatives but they held him back, not even caring for the broken hand. "THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

Reese commanded over Zell's voice. "Ables! You do it! Strike her again! Make her feel it this time!"

The feeling was all too familiar. She looked up, watching as Operative Ables stomped her in the abdomen. Nino screamed for Zell, watching him being held back by Operatives in a stress position. This was too much like Syndicate, what was happening was wrong, immoral, unreal. She looked up as the Operative they called Ables bring his foot flying back down and she saw her father as he had looked when he stomped her belly. Nino's eyes widened as her mind cleared when the boot landed a second time.

 _Target._

Nino waited for Ables to raise his foot again before she grabbed his boot, twisting it as far as she could until she felt something snap. He flew backwards, hobbling on one foot as she scrambled to her feet, grabbing the holster and fluidly slipping it around her waist. By the time it was fastened to her body he was walking with a slight limp. Nino knew she had broken something and there was no way he could heal himself that quick. Impossible for a human. He was something else. She crawled around like an animal, her hands and feet finding their footing as she watched him unsheathe his own daggers, chest heaving. Nothing else mattered, she was going to kill these three Operatives. These three targets.

Zell's voice echoed but she couldn't register the words. Nino slowly rose up, her hand on a dagger's hilt as she stepped around him. Her dimmed eyes were feral, predatory as she focused on every muscle, waiting for him to make the first move. She saw the emotions playing on Ables' face while her own expression was the calm eye in the storm of bubbling rage.

Nino narrowed her eyes when she watched Waltz flex his arms, his hands gripped tighter on his daggers as he charged. He was unprepared for her. Nino's blades came out and she deflected the blow, immediately spinning around and slicing open his throat. Quick, effortless.

Zell cried out, words unregistered but heard. He was in anguish.

Nino stepped back, reaching for her blades as she looked to Waltz. Sparks flew as their weapons connected. She deflected again as he swung hard in a series of blows. He was stronger, there was something about him. His eyes had once been green but were now black... he was Empyral. His blows racked pain through her body and she felt the stabbing slice as his blade caught her across the abdomen.

 _Target._

Dark blood seeped through her thin shirt as she approached. She felt the his last strike narrowly miss her as she dropped to her knees and swept his feet. Waltz fell back with a groan and she was on top of him, blades raised high in the air before they sank down, passing through bone, cartilage, meat, muscle, brain. With a twist she ripped the blades out. Her expression unchanged. Even if he were Empyral, she had destroyed the brain. There was no coming back for Waltz.

The ringing in her ears wouldn't permit her to understand when Zell, Wren, Reese, any of them as they called to her.

 _Target._

She looked up and saw Donovan as he readied his sword and began his approach. Nino could see he wanted to kill her, he was eager, hungry for it. Nino spit the blood out of her mouth, and shakily stood, losing a dagger but baring her red teeth in a wicked snarl. She was the wolf and he was her prey.

Nino held her dagger backwards, the blade's edge out and ready to slice. He swung hard, his sword missed her as she darted around him, feeling her gilded blade slice into skin. Next time it would be his throat. Nino's movements were like a dance, her training with Zell had taught her how to move around her target fluidly, her skills from Syndicate made her deadly.

Zell shouted to her again. Out of the corner of her eye she could see he had been released from his stress hold, the Operatives charging her. They were all going to be targets soon if they didn't stop. But first...

 _Target._

Nino lashed at Donovan with her blades. She was a blazing fire with the Syndicate daggers back in her hands, she was a machine, a killer. The moment she saw the glistening Empyral red in the blur of attacks she felt her adrenaline pump through her body and she fought even harder. Sparks flew as Donovan swung back and deflected her daggers with steel. He was the only target she had to actually fight.

Nino staggered, feeling Zell's hands as they ripped her away. She spun around, nailing him with a spin kick into the chest and he flew back. He was lucky she didn't use her weapons. She turned back to Donovan, spinning the blade as she raised it, channeling her energy into the single killing blow.

It was then when she heard her name. It was the only thing she heard clearly. _'_ Nino. _'_

Seifer had stolen her kill. In a blur of speed so fast she didn't even see him when he knocked her down to the ground. The energy behind the blow to her chest sent her flying back several feet and she collapsed. Nino convulsed, he had knocked the wind completely out of her.

Seifer stood in a defensive position, Asterion drawn, ready to prevent Nino from attacking further. From her position he was remarkable. Seifer's skin was so radiant, his hair a vibrant gold hue. The lights above him beamed and it almost looked as if he had white wings surrounding him but it was the blur of her failing vision. What she could see, Seifer looked like a beautiful god, a powerful warrior gripping tight to the weapon in his hands. That hallucination faded as she started to come to.

 _Tar...get..._

Nino caught sight of Donovan as he approached and she attempted to strike. Even without her blades she was going to kill him. It was her duty, her role as Assassin. His face was replaced with Seifer's as he stepped in her field of vision, holding her back. The moment Sefier's hands touched her Nino drew in a harsh gasp, feeling the hot searing pain shocking her back onto the ground.

Her vision was completely dark as she watched a what her mind registered as her father in a confusing black blur stand over her. Nino's head rolled from side to side as she tried to find her daggers. She was delirious but she knew he needed to be killed. Her heart throbbed in her ears and chest, she could feel it pulsing in her neck as the world came into focus. The first thing she saw was Zell's tattoo and she realized that it wasn't her father, it was her brother. She finally stopped fighting when he lifted her up, straddling her legs as he got her to focus directly on him. Her eyes kept going to Seifer as he held Donovan at bay, to Wren as she kept her eyes on Seifer, to Reese who stood over the two bodies in Nino's path. The more she recognized, the clearer Zell's voice became.

"Come back to us… Nin p-please, if there was ever a time…" Zell's voice whispered to her as she found her vision focusing. "Nin..."

Nino blinked, taking in a wheezing breath of air, her breaths shallow and her lungs weak. Zell kept her upright with a hand behind her neck, the other on her chest. She concentrated, feeling the patter once again. Her hearing was the last to fully focus and when it did she heard Wren speaking to Seifer, approaching him with a cautious smile.

Wren folded her arms, looking up to the blonde giant with a curious expression. "Where is this speed when I call you in for your meetings with me? Tell me, what have you done?"

Nino noticed Seifer was taking in his surroundings, looking at the situation, analyzing it as quickly as he could take it all in. His eyes fell on Nino as he checked her over, making sure she wasn't hurt. The moment he saw she was fine Seifer's eyes glazed over into a sheen of indifference before he turned back to Wren. "...I've been working out...call it my own personal training program."

Nino blinked, watching Seifer step away with Wren but she couldn't hear what was said. Reese stood nearby, arms folded as he glared at Seifer. Zell reached a hand to turn her face back to his with tears in his eyes. "Nino... _please_...are you in there?"

Nino sought the Operatives she fought, finding Donovan being inspected by a doctor. It was the same one that had been in the room with Squall – Dr. Bowen. He pressed a pack of gauze to the gouge in his throat, helping to slow the bleed as he healed. Donovan kept his eyes on Nino, eyes that screamed revenge was in store for her.

"I couldn't protect you... I'm so sorry..."

"Zell..." Nino closed her eyes, her hands moving to Zell's broken hand, pulling every ounce of energy into healing the bones in his hand as quickly as possible. It hurt, feeling the pain radiating through her body but she knew he was going to need both his hands. "They're going to take me away... aren't they?" She looked to him, watching him shake his head, just as lost as she was.

"I don't know..."

Nino watched Wren and Seifer return. Wren stood over them, folding her arms as she leaned over to Zell. "And _you_..."

Zell looked up, Nino still working on his hand. "What about me?"

"Wasn't it your job to keep this from happening?!"

"What the fuck, bitch!" Zell jumped up, Seifer shoving him back. "You know what?! Go to hell... Ables and Waltz' death is NOT on us! YOU did this!"

Nino shuddered, looking to the bodies being carried away as the remaining Operatives were escorted out. "I... I killed them? I swear, I swear on my life I didn't know!" She honestly couldn't remember. The images in her mind were a complete blur. Everything had happened so fast. Her entire body shook as she stood, looking to Seifer. "How did you stop it? How did you get here so fast?"

"See? She doesn't remember. It wasn't her fault..." Zell pulled her close. She could feel his body shaking, his muscles like solid bone beneath the skin.

"This violates her agreement with Garden, Commander Wren..." Reese spoke up with a wry smile on his face.

 _This was a trap._

Seifer was next to speak. He studied her for the longest time, finally turning to Wren. "Operative Reese is right..." Seifer let out a long breath, folding his arms. "She's a liability..."

"Over and over I learn the hard way to never trust you and here we are once again..." Zell shoved Seifer back, standing in front of Nino. "You're such a fucking asshole..."

Seifer pushed out a forceful exhale, looking to Zell.

"No...no... no...please Wren – no...!" Nino's pleas came out with each panicked breath, she was slowly falling into a series of uncontrollable shivers. "They... Seifer please...I'll do anything – please don't send me to D-Wing..."

Wren and Reese both nodded to Seifer as they stepped away. Seifer sighed, rubbing his eyes as he gestured for Nino to step forward. "Let's go..."

"No." Zell held onto Nino, tight.

"Zell..." Seifer's blue-green eyes went to Nino's, keeping his voice low. "This is what's necessary. It's for her safety–"

"No fuckin' way." Zell shoved Seifer away, standing in front of his sister. "You can't do this...I can keep her safe, yeah?! N-no. Alright?! NO!"

"You tricked me..." Nino muttered, her eyes looking to Seifer and then straight to Wren. "You both tricked me..." She pushed Zell aside, her legs taking long steps towards the Master Operative.

"Nino–"

Nino spun around, slapping Seifer across the face as she kept walking. She pointed to Wren. "YOU TRICKED ME!"

Wren spun on her heel, folding her hands in front of her. Reese stood in front, defensive. "That isn't entirely true. I gave you an order and you disobeyed it. Reese?"

"You set me up! This was what you wanted wasn't it?!" Nino felt Reese take her, his arms wrapping around her body to hold her in place. Nino raged, her body thrashed as she watched Wren draw closer. "You're a monster... you're no different than Syndicate! I should kill you right now!"

"Oh and now you're _threatening_ me?" Wren smiled, brushing the hair from Nino's hair as she whispered, "Are you sure you don't want to take that statement back? Knowing what I know of you and your dear brother?"

Nino's eyes widened, the color in her skin washed out of her as Wren laughed. "How long did you think you could keep that a secret from us? Reese is very good at reading people... pity female Empyrals don't share the same abilities. Imagine how far one could go if they could..."

"Zell is not –"

"Mireille, why hide it any longer?" Wren beamed, "Now why do you think I assigned a male Empyral over to you? Empyrals have exceptional hearing and the ability to influence those who may be keeping _little_ _secrets_ from us... your brother doesn't know how to keep things to himself, he's been gabbing up quite a storm to his little girlfriend..."

 _No... Tomé and Selphie... they're the only ones who knew..._

"Do you want to see him again? You will come with us. Resist and this will be the last time he ever sees you alive." Wren stepped away, giving Reese a wide berth as Nino was led out of the Training Center. She turned to look back at her brother, letting the tears fall freely, unable to speak or do anything else but put one foot in front of the other.


	6. Divebomb

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own SquareEnix, Final Fantasy VIII, its characters or anything in between. I do not make profit from writing fanfiction._

 _This is the third installment of my Legacy Series. This story will not make sense if you have not yet read **Legacy: The Catalyst** or **Legacy: The Rift**. _

_Please keep this in mind before you continue reading!_

 **Author Notes/Warnings** : None.

Seifer smiled to himself as he leisurely strolled to his destination. His stride was confident, relaxed as if nothing was out of the ordinary. As he passed Operatives, the female ones in particular, he would flash his smile and watch their reactions.

He sipped his coffee, taking in the sensations of the warmth as it washed down his throat, pulsing through his body. Eating and drinking was exquisite, he could taste flavors that he never knew existed. For the first time, he grew to love being an Empyral, but he loved being a Titan even more.

Most girls he smiled at would stop, taking a moment for it to register in their minds that Seifer personally chose them to give his attention. These girls would normally avoid him, scared of the big, evil Empyral running around Garden freely but the Titan infusion gave him charm, the illusion of being something far more beautiful than he already knew he was. Handsome, regal, gallant. These were words that he already associated with himself. Now he could add dashing to that list. Literally and figuratively.

He spent time in the Sub levels practicing on honing this ability that arrived to him a week after the Titan Infusion. How he discovered it was not exactly the most graceful method. He had been hurrying down the stairwells where he had been studying the Alnaj files when he felt a burst of energy course through him. The moment his feet found solid concrete he found himself 25 feet from where he had stepped off the stairs and in less than a blink of an eye had slammed into a wall. Hard. He broke his nose, cut his lip, blood went everywhere. It was a mess.

He spent most of his time honing this ability after that. Haste, he called it. Easily managed after about a week.

 _Another pretty girl... see what she does when you wink at her..._

Seifer clicked his tongue, the way Irvine did when he saw a redhead or the two sisters that hung around the main Lobby. The girl Seifer winked at tripped on her own feet, dropping the book in her hand. Seifer's reflexes were quick. He bent down, reaching for the book before it dropped and placed it in her hands before he was done passing her.

He brushed his hands through his honey blonde hair, letting the undercut grow a bit so he could give himself a more uniformed look. He needed to in order to impress the militant Master Operative Wren. The more he and Squall further discussed their plans of Seifer infiltrating Wren's circle of trusted Lieutenants and Operatives, the more they knew he needed to look and fit the part of the model soldier.

He walked with perfect balance, confident and proud. He wore the SeeD issued combat boots with his black pants tucked into the cuffs, a navy blue shirt that tightened across his toned chest. On his hips swung Asterion, his hands swinging at his side. When he was a SeeD Operative, nobody questioned him for carrying his weapon. If they did, he found it wasn't hard to make an excuse.

Illusion was a daunting task, Seifer wasn't entirely sure how or when he used it. It was strange because there was no sensation of his energy being used when he tapped into the ability. He learned of the unusual side effect when he had visited Squall a few days after he was released from the Infirmary. Seifer had been eating an apple and Squall mentioned that he could taste it in his mouth as if he had been eating it. They tried a few other items Seifer found in the cabinets of Squall's food storage but eventually the power faded. Seifer consumed a yogurt with granola, three apples, some disgusting snack cake loaded with sugar and an entire box of fruit pies for no reason when it was all said and done. It was likely a power that had not fully developed. In the end, Seifer was just curious how Squall managed to eat such disgusting foods and not gain a pound.

Seifer drew in a breath, taking in the scents of the main lobby, casually walking along as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He could smell that the Cafeteria was serving cheesecake and sweet rolls. He reached for his phone, ready to text Zell about the sweet rolls when he saw the text.

 _Nino danger. Trance. Training Center. NOW_

Seifer's pleasant mood shifted to alarm. Looking around, Seifer slipped his phone in his pocket and checked to see who was in the lobby. Only a few Operatives, everyone was at dinner. He turned on his heel, feeling the energy emit through his feet as everything around him became a blur. He ran, not walked, ran to the Training Center. It took the length of five breaths and he was there, the energy depleted when he used his abilities and that was a feat to accomplish traveling so fast.

He burst through the doors, analyzing the situation as fast as possible.

 _Two bodies dead, Zell on ground, Nino on Donovan surrounded by Operatives, GO!_

"NINO!"

Seifer's world became a blur as he planted his feet, finding himself in Nino's path in the length of time within a single heartbeat. He shot a pulse of his strength into her chest, knocking her back. Seifer didn't know what else to do. He drew Asterion, shoving Donovan away as he took cautious steps towards her. The Operatives were called to fall back, then scent of gun oil permeated the air and he realized that Wren was there, meaning she saw what he had done.

"Operative Almasy! Stand down!"

Seifer's chest ached as he drew in a breath. He was already low on energy from getting there and now he had Reese yelling at him. "Zell... get up..." Seifer looked to Nino, noticing he was being watched by her. He desperately wanted to scoop her up, take her somewhere safe, never let her go. Instead he had to maintain composure. It was imperative that he retained his rapport with Wren. They needed him to for the sake of everyone's future. He yelled, louder this time, more aggressive. "Zell! Get your ass up!"

"Fuckin' darkblood bitch..." Donovan's voice rang in Seifer's ears as he sheathed Asterion just in time to hold Nino back. Her pupils were like pins in her eyes as she reached, only to wince and fall back the moment Seifer touched her skin and recoiled when Nino collapsed. He backed away when he saw the red marks where his hands had been. He watched as they faded away, realizing that his skin was scalding hot.

 _The energy...?_

Zell took over the moment that Seifer backed away, Nino was going to be fine as long as Zell stayed on her.

It finally dawned on Seifer as Wren was speaking to him that this was the opportunity Squall had talked about, telling him that there will be a point where Seifer could walk right into Wren's path and gain her trust. It wouldn't be hard:

 _Nino attacked two Operatives... I saved Donovan from her claiming a third... I self-infused because I knew that my talents could better serve the Unified Council...nobody else helped me I did it all on my own. Zell would deny it... He had to. I couldn't influence him anymore... he was immune to it now._

"...Tell me, what have you done?" The scent of gun oil invaded his nostrils and throat. It was more overpowering that the saliva inducing tinge in the air from the blood.

 _Still, this could work... I have to play it just right and I can't deviate... I'm so sorry, Nino... I must get with Zell afterwards...explain the situation...but she's okay, right? Nino, are you hurt? I should have been protecting you all this time..._

"I've been working out." Seifer turned, rolling his shoulders back as he flashed his confidence. "Call it my own 'personal training program.'" He hoped that Wren would buy it. With a calm step he moved Wren away from Nino, drawing her in, giving Zell more time.

"When did you come into this new ability? It wasn't listed in your records."

"Consider it a new talent I discovered about myself." He smiled, glancing back to keep a watchful eye on Nino. She was distraught, looking around trying to piece it all together. Even Seifer didn't fully know what was going on but he had a good guess when he saw the UC doctors recording the data. "Let's talk more. In private. Too many ears listening and..." He waved a finger in the air. "This is something you don't want non-essentials hearing."

The thing that baffled Seifer was that he couldn't seem to trap her gaze. She was impressed with him, but she wasn't about to give him control over her mind anytime soon. Still, he watched as she nodded, turning to walk back to his Nino. "A pity you didn't arrive sooner..." Wren threw a hand at Seifer as she approached Zell and Nino, leaning over them. "And _you_..."

–

Once Nino was secure in the D-Wing, Seifer and Zell reported to Wren in the Commander's offices. It was the first time being on the third floor since his return from Alnaj and there had already been several changes made. It seemed Wren had installed cameras just about everywhere in the entrance, making sure to account for everyone going in and out.

Zell was ordered to wait for his appointment with Reese as Seifer went to Wren's office. Seifer approached the Commander's doors and smiled to Ryzia who was on a call. She glanced up, smiling and unlocking the office for Seifer. She must have expected Seifer was going in for a meeting.

"You look lovely today, Ryzia... we should go get a coffee sometime..."

Ryzia muted the headset, shaking her head. "I appreciate the offer, Almasy but I'm seeing someone..."

Seifer sucked his teeth, feigning disappointment with a polite smile. "Damn. Must've missed my chance..."

The best thing Seifer ever did for the sake of humankind was Influence Ryzia to forget about their time together. It was only going to end poorly for Ryzia if she had continued to keep putting her hands on him. Seifer didn't enjoy being so openly touched, not since D-District. The first three years before they stuck him in isolation for good, Seifer spent a lot of his time fighting off people trying to kill him.

He stepped inside the office, hearing the doors close and lock behind him. Seifer glanced back, hoping that Zell wasn't in a big hurry to release Nino. His next big plan was already unfolding right before his eyes.

"Have a seat, Almasy. I will be with you in a moment..."

Seifer turned, dusting off his pants and approached Wren's desk. He noted Archelaus standing at attention, delivering his report. Even if he spoke in hushed tones, Archelaus should have known that he could be heard.

"I tried to... but he's not responding to my influence. It doesn't make sense. It's my understanding that he wouldn't want to listen to anything I have to say anyway..."

Wren studied the file, nodding as she closed it the moment Seifer approached. "I'll handle it. Have him wait for me until after I'm done here..."

"Yes, ma'am." Archelaus saluted and turned, not even giving Seifer a telling glance when he brushed by. He caught the scent of a spice beneath the charred meat smell coming off Archelaus. Fire Empyrals always smelled like burned charred meat to Seifer, with the new infusion he could find other notes, like the spice, almost like clove.

As soon as the doors closed, Seifer took his seat, leaning back with his legs out and open. He crossed a leg, throwing his arms to prop back behind the chair. He smirked, watching Wren as she stared back at him. "Archelaus informed me that you were going to enlist the help of Dr. Kadowaki and a few other choice Operatives to assist you in some fashion of self-infusion?"

 _Archelaus, you tattle-tale..._

"No." Seifer chuckled, keeping his eyes on Wren. "Could you imagine me dragging all those people down there in the Sub-Levels? No. You would have caught on before I could've made it down there with everyone." He stretched his hands behind his head, eyes widening. "No... instead I decided that it was easier if I went and did it by myself. I went _rogue_."

"Without restraint or sedation?" Wren was genuinely surprised but still held a tone of disbelief. "Curious how you managed that."

 _Zell restrained me with every belt, rope, tie-down that we could find...I asked Tomé for an arsenal of sedatives, we pumped me full of them, but none of it prepared us for that searing pain..._

Seifer shrugged, "It wasn't easy but it wasn't hard...I've seen it done before, after all." He turned out his arm, showing her the injection site. All injections sites for Empyrals scarred, his was pale white against the contrast of his warm skin.

 _It took me eight tries but I finally got the needle inside the right vein..._

Seifer demonstrated with an invisible needle. "Needle was pretty big so I had to ah... fit it in there pretty deep."

"That must have been painful..." Wren leaned forward, resting her hands under her chin.

Seifer caught the flirtation in her voice and smiled when he looked to her. "...Not the way I do it, Wren."

"Is that so?" She raised a brow, looking to his arm. "I want to know more. How did you manage to keep the needle in if you weren't restrained?"

"I have an impeccable ability to maintain self control in even the most stressful environments."

"Do you?" Wren sat back, her grey eyes looking Seifer over as he rested his hands on the armchair. Seifer was fully aware she was checking him out, and she was free to look. Even Seifer noticed the changes in his body and spent a good amount of time studying himself.

Since the infusion, Seifer's physique seemed more toned, lean muscles had seemed to bulk out more, his skin tighter. It wasn't illusion, just fact.

Wren blinked, returning to her thoughts as she reached into a draw behind the desk, pulling out a file. "Titan's are rather arrogant in their abilities. We've only had a small few to study thanks to AEM and Syndicate's lack of control over them. That's the problem, the lack of control – they are predatory, bestial creatures. But because of your outward appearance, you come off as some form of..." Seifer smirked, watching the way Wren fought from biting her lip when her eyes grazed his torso. How professional and appropriate it was for someone in higher command to behave in such a manner. Seifer uncrossed his legs, shifting his pelvis a bit closer towards her. "...Suffice to say, if the exterior were to match the interior, a Titan Empyral would be a hideous monster."

"I'm not a monster, Wren. Just a man."

"No, what you are is something beyond 'just a man.' You're a living, dangerous breathing animal possessing godlike powers and abilities that have not fully developed. Empyrals cannot die unless the brain is destroyed, which makes you nearly indestructible. I could kill you right now – stab you in the heart and all you would do is sleep it off. You would wake up feeling a little queasy, maybe a headache but you would recover."

 _Well, truthfully it's a little more complicated than that..._

"Empyrals often feel they belong in a position of power but Titans are the ones who naturally rise up and assume the position with little effort. They are the true Alpha's of their species, creatures that command – they do not follow. _If_ they survive the infusion they often become aggressive because they are not the ones in control. Often they have to be put down when we get them in our custody."

"Like dogs? Brutal, even for Galbadia's standards..." Seifer's voice strained as he arched his back in a long stretch.

"It is what is necessary." Wren spoke simply, crossing her legs underneath her desk. "Empyrals are easily corrupted, Titans are reborn with energies of some of the oldest and the most powerful Guardian Forces. Yours in particular was a Warlord in his lifetime – what can we possibly come to expect when your abilities have fully matured?"

Seifer frowned, his eyes narrowed as Wren waited for his response. "Have you already forgotten that within me I once held Retribution? I felt his influence every second of each day but I effortlessly curbed that hunger for destruction and barely broke a sweat. Retribution is the one who gave Seiferion his power in his mortal life." Seifer leaned forward, "I think I'm the only Titan who can say that I am in full control. This Titan? This Guardian? This power was meant to be mine."

"Is that so? You find yourself entitled to it because it was allegedly 'sworn to protect the legacy of the Almasy people'?" Wren began to laugh, shaking her head. "I took you for a man who didn't believe in such fairy tales."

"Hm." Seifer smiled, "I wasn't aware you took me for a man at all... In fact, I was sure you took me for a dog to be put down."

"That's why we're having this conversation." Wren stared, "I'm trying to decide on what I should do with you."

Seifer had no control over the smile on his lips. He was enjoying their back and forth, it was fun to him, almost like a game because the more he studied her, the more he found out about her. He remembered where he saw her when he imagined her with a gun in her hand, much like the executioner he remembered from D-District. Seifer cleared his throat, leaning back in his seat once again. "So is that what I've got in store for me? Heh heh..." Seifer cracked his neck. "Gonna take me out to the Quad and put a bullet between my eyes? Instruct Wilhelm to cut my head off so you don't get your hands dirty?"

"It depends. You, Seifer Almasy, have found yourself on a scale of balance. You could become very dangerous to the Unified Council if you're not careful..." Wren countered with an punctuated response. "If say, a newborn Titan influenced those around him and rose to a position of power, there's no telling what kind of destruction they could create..."

Seifer rubbed his fingers with his thumbs, "Destruction... oh, sure. I've always been very dangerous, even as a human... but... perhaps I could be say, a _greater_ _asset_ against our enemy rather than a catalyst for destruction." A flash of his smug grin amused Wren, even if she tried to hide it. "It's another way to view it at least..."

"And who is our enemy, Seifer?" Wren drawled out, curious. "Who is it that we fight?"

The Titan licked his dry lips, looking to his Commander. "Retribution. Syndicate... and anyone else who opposes the SeeD Collective, the Unified Council, and of course, the betterment of humanity... _ma'am_."

"A well thought out response. You've memorized it well." Wren declared with a soft sigh. "And do you see _yourself_ as human?"

 _You were there when the human in me died... it feels like ages ago, hard to believe still less than a year..._

"I see myself as a human shell with a greater core than anything imagined." Seifer shrugs. "But to identify as human, it depends on who you ask."

Wren blinked, "I'm asking you."

Seifer looked to his right hand as he pressed his fingers together, feeling the texture of his skin, the energy as it passed from each fingertip. "No. I'm not human. Not anymore, not really... I haven't been in a long time. I can't really say, honestly..."

 _It was last May when my human self died, remember? I remember you now, you were the executioner._

His eyes closed and Seifer could remember her standing there in D-District, plain as day. The blonde executioner was Wren, he remembered watching her kneel down beside one of the test subjects, the failed human Empyral corpse. Her gun pressed against the temple and she pulled the trigger as if it were nothing to her. She called them duds. She called all of them duds. Wren then stood, she walked past Patient X with a cold indifference in her eyes, calm as can be.

The same calm, cold, indifferent gaze stared at him in the Commander's office as she asked him again, "What _are_ you Seifer? What do _you_ consider yourself? Human? Empyral?"

Seifer shrugged and cleared his throat. "If requiring food, water and sleep to survive makes me human, then I'm human. But even Guardian Forces, Titans and even Empyrals need care otherwise we begin to decline. If we are starved and deprived of sleep Empyrals can enter into a state of hibernation until such a time that our bodies can regenerate on what is left of our energy." Seifer spoke slow and calm, articulate in his words so she understood. He uncrossed his legs, leaning forward again. "On the other hand, we have to _expel_ our energy otherwise we risk it taking over. The need to release this power is, in itself, its _own_ form of hunger and thirst." Seifer had never given it much thought, his eyes trailed to the files on Wren's desk as he considered it. The urge to expel the energy worked the same as hunger pangs but magnified on a larger scale. It was interesting to compare the two. Seifer drew in a quick breath. "Once again, sleep is required, sustaining ourselves is required – we expel the energy and indulge it to feed us, we rest to build it back up. Much like humans, we require the same things in order to survive in a strange sense." Seifer met Wren's gaze, chewing on the inside of his lip. "I cannot decide _what_ I am so I shall remain indifferent to the definition of Human verses Empyral. I defer to _your_ judgment on it."

It didn't matter what Seifer considered himself if not simply 'something more.' It didn't matter to Wren. She wanted a label, not something more. Either answer would have sufficed but instead of forcing him to answer her with one or the other, Wren leaned forward as well, studying Seifer the same way he studied her. She was fascinating to him, Seifer wondered how long she had been around Garden, what she knew about him.

"Indulge me, speak truthfully. Why did you really infuse yourself?"

Seifer stood, rolling his shoulders as his thumbs moved to his pockets. He strolled around the office, looking to the oceans as the sun was setting, his eyes caught sight of the Humphrey Archipelago, realizing they were closer to Galbadia than he had anticipated, he was thankful they couldn't travel on land. They still had another week or so to reach their destination. He stood behind Wrens desk, tall and regal as he looked to the open skies, the endless seas.

"...I know we aren't working directly for the Unified Council any longer. I'm not an idiot. The Unified Council has been disbarred, hasn't it? We're going to war under the guise of the UC for the public and our soldiers but our backer is and always has been Galbadia, and Galbadia demands the best soldiers to fight this war on their land." Seifer caught the scent of gun oil again, Wren had stood to join him by the windows. He kept his back to her as he spoke, his eyes on the sea. "Elixir X was developed and authorized by Galbadia, not the UC... it's good... we need every advantage we can get our hands on..."

 _You have her attention, now bring her in...you can sense that she wants you..._

A smirk formed on his lips when he finally turned to her, stepping forward. He didn't need to use his influence to charm Madalyn Wren. He chuckled when she didn't back away from him, keeping her back straight, her chin high. The way she looked to him reminded Seifer of the line he gave to the late President Vinzer Deling the night Seifer took over his armies. He drew in a slow breath, speaking slow. "...If it's a _sacrifice_ of my humanity that ensures the destruction of our greatest enemy, then I'm willingly giving myself to the cause, and I make no regrets turning Titan."

"You never had regrets infusing yourself, Almasy. You don't have to pretend with me."

Seifer inched closer, his eyes mesmerizing her. "Before I was infused with Retribution it was Creswell that called me a weapon – a _powerful_ weapon that would 'revolutionize and shape the world.'"

 _Don't your remember? You were there..._ _You referred to the dead as failures, you called them duds._

"And at the Summit... Caraway was next to regard me as the _perfect_ weapon that could be turned to whatever ends he would need me for..."

 _Don't you remember? I could smell your scent all throughout the night...I thought you had been Torrin but I was wrong... I could sense you in the Training Center. You had triggered Nino to attack me. You whispered the words to her and triggered her trance. You had nearly killed me then..._

"The way I see it, if you _don't_ use these new abilities of mine... both you and Caraway, and even Dr. Creswell will have done all this for nothing." He spoke quiet but clear. "You already need me to clean up after Retribution tore out of me – I'm curious what happens to me after we've defeated it."

"What exactly are you getting ready to ask?" Wren's eyes gravitated towards Seifer's lips when he bit them.

"Make me one of your Officers, Wren." Seifer bowed his head so she could see him better. "I'm well-versed in combat with Empyral, Feral and Human enemies. I'm already one of the best fighters Garden's ever churned out, surpassing most, if not, heh... all." Seifer took a step back, watching Wren follow him. "I am the only known man to have slain a Guardian Force with one single hit. And that's because there is a small number of _true_ Gunblade masters in the world, I am one of them. That and my level of perseverance knows no bounds." He folded his arms. "I don't stop until I get what I want and I know how to do it without becoming corrupted by it..."

"You want to be one of my Officers... an Omega Force Master Operative..."

"Yes."

"No." Wren backed away, keeping her eyes on Seifer. "And here's why – you _are_ persistent but you make it perversely difficult to work with. You are reckless – taking a risky gamble by self-infusion?" She spoke to him as if Wren were scolding him. "Just _because_ you are Empyral it does _not_ mean that you aren't _entirely_ immune to a real death. You put yourself at risk. Titans require a special breed of Empyral before they can even _begin_ to take on the power of a Titan Infusion – and from our research, _very few_ can handle such a transformation. You are lucky, _very_ lucky that you did survive."

 _And how would you know how lucky I were... if you weren't there to witness their transformations?_ _How many have you witnessed?_

Seifer stepping away from Wren seemed to cause great offense. She followed him, reaching for his arm to spin him around. Seifer inwardly cringed, resisting the urge to backhand her.

"You enjoy this, don't you? Being so notoriously anti-authoritarian, so openly careless about status or rank in Garden, so arrogant about the very treasonous and despicable acts you committed against yourself...and then you have the _gall_ to ask to become an Officer?!" She edged forward and Seifer could feel the warmth coming off her body, hot and feverish. "You enjoy being the strongest and the most powerful of any of us do you not? How are you not already corrupted by power?"

Seifer allowed himself a moment to bask in the glorious knowledge that even Wren didn't realize that she was falling for his attraction. He could read it clear in her body language, the lack of the invisible wall that should have stayed up between them when she grew close to breathe in his scent. The way her hand lingered on his forearm, not wanting to let go gave him all that he needed. She was always in control, always in power. Always, except with him.

Seifer turned to face her completely, his chest edging her towards the windows as his hands planted against the glass around her. He leaned down to meet her gaze, posturing himself as the dominant with an unwavering stare. Parted lips were inches from hers as he breathed her in. It was exactly as he thought, he could smell the power on her breath.

He licked his lips, swallowing before he whispered, "Because instead of taking you and slamming you onto that desk over there..." Seifer's head tipped back, "Instead of... tearing off your clothes and dominating you like the animal you expect me to be?" He narrowed his eyes, drawing Wren in. "Instead of... outright influencing you to give me what I want, I am instead... _asking_ to prove myself." Seifer's voice was pure seduction, all power. "I am a newborn Titan with endless, pent up energy _deep_ inside of me and I am in _complete_ control of my actions... yes, Wren – I do enjoy this level of power, very much so. The difference is that I also know that if I am restricted by what I _could_ become – humans like you and like the rest of the ones in Garden..." His voice fell deep as he tilted his head. "They will all perish and burn if I do not stop our enemy."

Seifer moved away from her, feeling the rush of cold air as he turned from Wren. He could feel the perspiration on his brow and kept his distance. His body was hungry, he needed to run. Being so close to another with power, it was indicative to when Retribution had tried to influence Seifer to end Tomé, Nino, Squall... He could feel his body want to react, want to attack Wren. The predatory feeling was drawing out until he stepped further away.

"...Fine."

Seifer's saliva filled his mouth and he swallowed, regaining composure. It hurt, everywhere, but he managed it before he turned around to face her again.

"Fine?"

Wren sauntered over to her desk, sitting back down and unlocking a drawer. She pulled out a black keycard, the Garden emblem printed in gold foil on the front. It was a Master Key. "You want to prove it to me you're worthy of the title? Worthy of becoming a Master Empyral Operative? Prove to me that you are worthy of Omega Force?" She looked to the card, tapping her fingernails across the glossy surface. "Very well, I will arrange it. This is your chance to impress me. I'm assigning you to training a Battalion of Operatives that have been treated with Elixir X." Wren walked around her desk, gesturing for Seifer to follow her to the door. When he walked beside her, she handed him the black master key.

"Isn't that the job you assigned to Lieutenant Dincht?" He slipped the key into his back pocket, regardless. Zell wasn't going to like this.

"Yes, the position was given to the Lieutenant but... his heart isn't as into it, not quite like it should be at least." Wren's eyes seemed to have been searching for something in the air. "Besides, he will be preoccupied with a new assignment I have for him..."

"If these Operatives are anything like they were last week – I can tell you already they need someone with a little less... restraint... training them."

"Then perhaps this is as it should be. Perhaps we were wrong in underestimating you. Yes, a natural born leader should take charge." Wren rested her hands on the doors, glancing over her shoulder. "I'm learning that about you... you like to take charge, don't you?"

Seifer folds his arms, cocks an eyebrow. "Don't I?" There was no questioning his curt response.

Wren looked at him with a sultry pout of her lips as he smirked. She opened the door, stepping out before him.

Zell rose from his seat, the cast was removed from his arm, the skin underneath where the mesh had been was pale white contrasted against his skin. It seemed Nino had healed him but his hand was still stiffly held close to his body. He looked to Wren, pushing his shoulders back. "I'm here to formally dispute Nino Mireille's detainment."

Wren glanced back at Seifer a second time, turning to Zell completely. "Lieutenant... I apologize for making you wait. Come inside and we can talk privately. We have a few things to discuss but it's already on my list." Wren looked over to Seifer as he brushed past. "Report to Reese in the treatment levels, that card will give you clearance. Check your email in an hour with the details of your new training schedule. I hope you're an early riser..."

"Have no fear, Master Operative Wren. There's nothing keeping me in bed these last few weeks..." Seifer held Wren's gaze for a final few moments before walking past Zell. He kept his eyes forward but watched Zell out of his peripheral.

"What's that all about?" Zell mumbled, stopping to put a hand on Seifer's chest and recoiling from the intense heat coming from his skin.

Seifer chewed on the inside of his lip, glancing at Wren to make sure she was watching. "It's ah, not something I should discuss with the non-essential, Lieutenant. Even you know that..."

Zell side-stepped in front of Seifer. "What the hell man?!"

"Good day... Lieutenant..." Seifer cracked his index finger, keeping his hand close to his chest so Wren didn't see. The gesture was quick but Zell saw it. It was their signal when they needed to talk in private. He assigned his hand by height on which room to meet in. The index finger meant Squall's quarters, middle indicated Seifer's because he was tallest, thumb was Zell. He watched how Zell's demeanor changed, running a hand through his hair, watching as it bounced back forward in it's messy blonde coif.

" _Tch_!" Zell continued walking, heading inside the office with Wren.

Seifer made his way to the elevators, drawing in a deep breath and held it the moment the doors were closed. He slipped the keycard over the panel, granting access to the basement levels. A hand pressed the button to lead him down into the master basement level of Garden and quickly covered his mouth before he got sick.

" _Cold storage is in the basement... the same level where we fought NORG..."_

" _What the hell is a NORG?"_

" _Right. You don't know... NORG was the financial backer – a wealthy Shumi that acted as Balamb's proprietor. We fought him after Garden Mobilized...when he pulled out his financial support, we nearly lost Garden."_

" _So... Balamb was being funded by a Shumi that lived in the basement...?"_

" _Seifer, pay attention...When the Unified Council was formed and we became the SeeD Collective, we were given an option to either start up a research center to study weapons, Esthar tech integration or we could study monsters. We chose the basement to be fitted for labs where we studied monster behavior, their biology, psychology, physiology – things like that."_

" _Why am I just now hearing about this?"_

" _Remember those Ruby Dragons we fought? They came from the containment beneath the Training Center. That's in the same level where they're doing the Elixir X treatments. We had to shut it down after the breach but it appears they've repaired the facilities."_

Seifer stood with confidence, dropping his hand the moment the elevator doors opened. He found the Elevator had led him to a secure floor, guarded by a UC Operative asking for his credentials, as if he didn't know who Seifer was already. While Seifer fished the wallet out of his back pocket, he glanced behind the Operative, seeing a corridor with a series of rooms. He took in the scent, smelling absolutely nothing but the filtrated air running through the ducts. It unsettled him but Seifer calmly handed over his SeeD credentials, clearing his throat to take in another breath. Again, sensing nothing in the sterile environment.

The Operative looked over the card, nodding. "Yes, that's genuine. Commander called in and said you would be arriving directly. Proceed down the hall, you are granted access to levels 1 and 2."

 _Curious what I'll have to do for Wren to give me clearance for 3 and 4..._

Seifer made his way down the stairs, slipping his black folded wallet in his back pocket and glanced behind him to see the Operative stand guard.

 _Down the first corridor then right..._

Seifer had Squall's instructions memorized, even if Squall didn't think he was listening. He walked silently down the hall, careful not to get in the way of the medics as they entered one door and went out the next. They didn't seem to care or pay much attention to the fact Seifer was there. They addressed him as they passed.

"Operative."

 _End of hall, containment rooms. Master Key Access, then door on immediate left._

He reached in his pocket and slipped the key over the lock. He watched the door whoosh open and he slipped inside, entering into a dark room full of glass cells much like in D-Wing. The only light shining were the ones inside the cells. The glass cells were covered by curtains. Seifer could see movement from inside a few cells but he couldn't make out anything beyond that. He didn't want to inspect further and risk getting caught wandering around where he shouldn't. He looked to the floor, seeing 'LVL. 2' in red paint and proceeded anyway.

 _Cold steel door, pale lights...exactly like those over there..._

Seifer saw the hallway lit in a sheer mint green light. His teeth held into his bottom lip as he quietly approached, standing in the darkness when he watched as two Operatives walked by escorted by Reese and a steel gurney.

Seifer used his Haste ability to find a spot where the light didn't touch. His eyes had adjusted to the low light as he focused on trying to listen in. He could hear the sound of the wheels on the gurney they pushed, the crackle of the minute specks being crushed on the floor as they rolled along. Whatever it was they rolled on the gurney emitted a foul stench that made his nose burn. He covered his face with the back of his forearm, trying to find the source. Whatever it was was too small to be human, crumbled together inside a black matte bag.

 _Possibly a monster? That thing smells of pure rot..._

Reese reached for his phone as it rang, placing it to his ear. "Yes ma'am... no, Almasy hasn't arrived yet, I will go meet him at the front... I understand, Wren... If I may speak freely, I think we should have discussed this before y–" Reese lowered his head. "Forgive me, Commander. I will go there directly."

Reese instructed the Operatives to finish up as he pocketed his phone and head down the hallway with the glass cells. Seifer waited until he was out of earshot to get closer. He focused his eyes on the Medic's gloved hand as it went to release the lock. He waited until they moved the gurney inside, returning without the black bag that had sat on top of it. Seifer held his breath as they passed, the lingering scent haunting all around him.

"That's two today..."

"Let's hope the next one takes. We've passed our weekly allotment already."

Concentrating, Seifer slowly slipped out of his hiding space between the wall and the glass cell. The moment the Operatives rolled the gurney back down the opposite corridor, Seifer channeled his energy until he made it in front of the steel door in the blink of an eye.

Glancing down the other hall he watched the Operatives pushing the gurney move behind a curtained partition. It almost looked like a hospital wing. The moment the doors opened he heard the wailing screams of a woman in pain. Pain wasn't even a word to describe what she must have felt. The doors whooshed shut tight as the Operatives vanished and the odd silence had returned to the room. Seifer looked to the floor, seeing the "LV. 4" in red paint on the ground.

Seifer didn't wait around to find out what was happening in the hall. Instead he reached out to release the industrial lock on the door, prying open the door and closed it behind him.

The ambiance was the most disturbing of all, the sensation of death was all around him but he saw no bodies, only the heavy stainless steel three-by-three doors from his visions. He counted twenty-four of them. Everything was stainless steel, even the floor he walked on. Every movement he made would cast a shadow and cause him to feel a little more uneasy. He wasn't afraid, just unsure of what exactly was behind the doors but he had his own theories. The strange stillness in the air seemed to be what caused his energy to run through him, urging him to flit away before anything could jump out and attack. Seifer knew he was alone in the room but had the sensation of being watched.

 _A sterile room... the temp's well below in the negative... this is obviously a morgue..._

The rooms were dimly lit with long panels of light across the top of each door. They emitted the same mint green hue from outside. The longer Seifer's body stayed in the room the longer he began to feel the cold. His body maintained a consistent core temperature of 105 degrees and his skin was already beginning to feel the cold penetrate his skin. Seifer exhaled and puffs of white air flowed out of him. He needed to choose a door and investigate before he froze.

The data panels beside the doors listed basic info when he touched the screen, the cataloging system was confusing to Seifer.

 _SUB #41378 (173cm, 67kg)_

 _TYPE: B POS_

 _LVL 4 – Class E, A2763 – VOLATILE_

 _DEATH: CARDIAC ARREST_

 _AUTOPSY: COMPLETE_

The contents inside died eleven days ago. Seifer studied it in silence, retrieving his phone to take a quick photo of the screen. The only sound in the room was the noise coming from the vents as they powered on, bringing more of the cold air inside. His warm presence likely triggered the room to automatically cool down the air inside.

The strangest sensation about all that he had seen so far was that there was no smell anywhere with the exception of the death rolled in from earlier. It bothered him, considering he had gotten very familiar with his oldest ability. He drew in a breath and felt the cold filling his lungs but there was no taste, no sensation, no memory that jolted his mind. Inside the room of death he felt more human than he ever had before. He found cause for concern with that unsettling thought, especially now when he had come to accept and love being what he was.

Seifer gripped tight to the industrial latch on one of the doors, pulling it open. Cold blasted him in his face as he paused, still sensing nothingness. Frozen cold flesh doesn't have a smell, he remembered.

A sigh came out of his mouth when he saw the body lying naked on the slab. He recognized the Operative, having seen him often lingering on the second floor by the stairs. On occasion when Seifer was heading to the third floor this Operative would invite Seifer to play a quick round of Triple Triad with him. He always asked how his day was going and Seifer was usually too busy to talk. For the life of him Seifer couldn't remember his name until he saw his face.

 _Jack. Jack was his name..._

Seifer pulled out the slab to inspect the body. He noticed there were no stages of decomposition or movement of matter but he could hear liquids bubbling and swooshing around inside the chest cavity that had been hastily sealed back up. The carelessness of the way he had been sewn back together made Seifer inwardly cringe, reminding him of the way ham was wrapped in string. The more he saw, the more damage he did discover to Jack's body. Purple wounds shaped in lightning trees scattered across his chest, arms, legs, hands, almost seeming to pulse the longer he stared at them.

 _Don't tell me... it is..._

Another sigh came out as he stood taller, leaning over as he gently pushed back the skin of Jack's inner elbow, seeing the dark black veins beneath the skin's surface as they stretched across his arm like an infection. Right there, dead center, matched the same injection site that Seifer had.

He reached for another door, and another, pulling out the bodies in slabs. Some were recognized, others were strangers. Some were naked, others in bags. He checked each of their arms, finding the same injection sites that Jack, Seifer and Nino all shared. Seifer shook his head in disbelief, not wanting to believe in it as he reached for another door, finding a body bag. Inside contained the remains of a more volatile corpse, this one had broken their own neck. He reached in, trying to find an arm and pulling back fingertips with black blood. Another had oozing sludge radiating a fiery red glow, the infusion liquids still active. This one was warm and still smelled. It was the death bag from earlier.

Another door opened, and then another until all twenty-four had came open, several were empty but there were more than weren't. He stood in the center of it all, sick to his stomach from being around so much death. Seifer let out a groan, realizing the terrifying truth, realizing the fate of these Operatives.

 _Empyrals._

He wanted to beat himself senseless because he knew all along but never fully realized. Too much had gone on, distracted him from the glaring truth. He thought of Irvine and the posters unknowingly promoting the infusions, the Operatives telling each other that it was for the cause, for the war, that it was the right thing to do. These people had been brainwashed and didn't even know it. Even Quistis fell victim, likely influenced by the Empyrals working in her offices.

He groaned as he began to shut the doors, he needed to run out of there as quickly as possible but he needed to maintain composure, he needed to investigate and stop this madness from continuing. He needed to talk to Squall and Zell. They were the only ones not under the influence of Wren and her army of Empyral Operatives.

He had to stop it, he had to stop it before more Operatives fell to such a horrific end before their time. The vision crept into his mind as he slid the metal slab containing Jack's corpse back into the hole in the wall. When the door closed he saw the body from the vision. The blonde hair, the once tanned skin now pale and bloodless. The tattoo... he needed to get Zell away from Garden before it was too late but he knew that he wouldn't leave, not without Nino.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Seifer spun around, finding Reese had managed to slip inside without Seifer hearing the door. He stepped forward, bringing in a gurney with another body. The two Operatives from before kept their eyes to the corpse as they rolled it inside. Seifer caught his breath, startled from the surprise.

"Now that you know... how ever will we trust you now?" Reese opened the door beneath Jack's tomb, turning to reveal the body of the woman Seifer had heard screaming. He should have known.

 _Cass._

Seifer kept his eyes on Reese, who anticipated Seifer's next move. Maintaining his composure, Seifer knelt down beside the open door. His hands reached for the handle attached to the slab and rolled it out without breaking eye contact. He stood back upright, his feet scuffing the floor as he stepped aside for the Operatives to roll Cass forward. Straightening his back, he inched closer to Reese, unafraid, emotionless, void of expression.

"Hurry up. I can't stand the smell of a dead corpse."


	7. Consensus

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own SquareEnix, Final Fantasy VIII, its characters or anything in between. I do not make profit from writing fanfiction._

 _This is the third installment of my Legacy Series. This story will not make sense if you have not yet read **Legacy: The Catalyst** or **Legacy: The Rift**. _

_Please keep this in mind before you continue reading!_

 **Author Notes/Warnings** : Adult Content Warning

The flash made Zell blink and rub his eyes. Selphie had taken yet another photo of him while he was deep in thought, a rare moment for someone like Zell when he wasn't alone. Adjusting to the light, he turned his head and watched Selphie as she smiled, looking at the image on her phone.

"This one's a keeper." Selphie turned the phone back over to Zell to show him. He had been lying flat on his back, a thumb brushing across his bottom lip as he lay deep in thought.

 _I really need to quit that annoying habit..._

"That's a good one actually... better than the other hundred and fourty-seven you've taken of me tonight. Hey... nobody from the UC can see these pictures you're posting, right?" Zell looked up, tilting his head. "I don't want the people upstairs to find the pictures and get the wrong idea, yeah?"

"No! It's totally private...?"

"Selphie..."

"What? It's fine! I haven't posted any of the sexy ones...yet." Selphie teased as she typed furiously on her phone, posting the image to her blog captioning it as 'oh so pensive.'

With Nino in D-Wing, there was no need for the UC to guard his room so he was allowed access to his old quarters finally. Selphie had invited herself after his meeting with Wren, wanting to stay the night. He had hoped to be alone so he could sneak away to the meeting with Squall and Seifer. Still, he enjoyed Selphie's company regardless – even if she was pursuing a hobby in photojournalism and making him late. He checked the time, realizing he needed to go soon, pretend he was going for a run.

She had started up her blog months ago, sharing images she took with an instant camera Squall had found scavenging the abandoned streets of Dollet. On the blog were photos of the destruction, the refugees, the food they ate, the conflict and the suffering. Zell thought she had a good eye but he didn't know much about photography or doing the neat tricks she did to make an image just right. She took several photographs of him, many were with Nino but they kept those private, too worried Syndicate may find out.

When she showed Zell the blog, he realized that she had been taking photos of everyone long before Seifer ever even arrived from D-District. He found images of Zell with Alisa, Cid and Quistis back when she was Executive Assistant, Squall instructing his classes, Zell playing acoustic guitar in the Quad, her and Mia when they started dating. The images showed everybody when they were living their normal lives, happy and free. A jarring contrast to the infighting, the mistrust and the distance they all found themselves forming among one another. Zell wasn't sure who else to trust other than his own twin, and even there he had doubts. He placed his trust in Seifer and Squall, knowing that they knew more about everyone's future than they were open to admit but Zell found himself questioning and feeling doubt even there. He couldn't just trust someone because 'Matron said so.'

Whatever the future, Zell just hoped it was gearing up for a good outcome, no matter the cost.

There was another camera flash and Zell rolled over to grab her phone. He turned it around, getting Selphie inside the frame of the screen. She tucked her legs to her chest, covering her beautiful naked bits as she smiled.

"That's such a fake smile...terrible... let me see..." Zell cleared his throat, wanting to get her reaction. "Selphie... you're so gorgeous..."

Selphie pressed her lips together, her head tilting down as she covered half her blushing face. The camera flashed and Zell looked at his own handiwork.

 _I'm no Selphie but that's a pretty shot of a pretty girl right there..._

"You really think I'm gorgeous?" She took her phone back from Zell, looking at the photo.

"Of course. You're extremely gorgeous, Selph." Zell smiled sweetly. Selphie wasn't his girlfriend but she was his girl. Zell held strong feelings when it came to the two of them but he couldn't commit to a relationship with her. He could deny it but deep down he knew they were committed to each other.

Even if he couldn't make it official with her, it made him happy to see her smile. He had to occasionally slip a compliment in during their time together, making sure to keep up that he was fine, boring, normal Zell. Internally his mind was too distracted, remembering the mind-numbing shock of watching Nino execute two men he had known since his first day in Garden. It happened so fast he couldn't even remember who went down first. The only thing he could remember clear was the blind rage he felt when he watched them cause Nino harm. He could feel it in his own chest, feeling the patter stronger than ever before. She had been genuinely afraid for her life.

"So Wren said you were approved for the Elixir X program..."

Zell drew a quick intake of air, scratching his nose. "Yeah. I said no. I'm not doing it."

"Why not?"

"I asked her what the X stood for and she didn't tell me."

"Legally she can't tell you. It's not Synthetic, if that's what you're scared of..."

Zell sighed, Selphie didn't get it. "It's not if it's Synthetic or not, it has to do with the fact she just didn't tell me. I'm not putting something like that in my body if I don't even fully understand what Elixir X does to you." He rubbed his tired eyes as he returned flat on his back. "Is it – what a steroid?"

"No..." Selphie stretched out beside him, resting her head on his arm. "It's like..." She ran her hands along his torso. "For those who get approved, it's only maximizing your natural potential, like junctioning magic. She has all the data for it. There's like, 1,200 recorded clinical cases where everyone showed an increase in their abilities."

"It sounds too much like Empyral bullshit to me." Zell stretched, arching his back until he heard it crack. He reached down and pulled the sheet back up, chilly as he lay naked.

"It's not Empyral, this stuff doesn't change your DNA like an infusion would. It just tightens the muscle structure, hones in your abilities like speed, hand-eye coordination, speeds up your healing if you get injured too – it's like a disc fragmentation but for the human body, okay? The Elixir just gets rid of the junk that slows you down and puts everything together so you have more space to improve – that's all."

"Oh, that's all?" Zell paused, keeping his eyes on his ceiling. "It sounds just like Empyral jargon right there...do you seriously buy into all of it? Be honest."

"I don't know... I got to meet a few of the new Operatives – they are all humans like us." Selphie smiled, glancing up at Zell with her gorgeous green eyes, her makeup was slightly smeared all around her eyes. "They are stronger, faster but they don't shoot flames out of their hands. They take a pill to keep regulated and that's all."

"What up with the medication they keep them on?" He blinked, trying to look but Selphie kept pushing his head back down. "Like hormones?"

"It's a vitamin boost." Selphie didn't think anything of it.

Zell chewed on his thumbnail, "She suggested I take part in the program. If I trust her, she'd trust me and release Nino into my custody again."

Selphie crossed her forearms across his chest, propping her chin with her wrists. "To keep her in control you'd have to be a bit enhanced."

Zell didn't flinch with Selphie's statement. "There was no need for what happened today. I should have never kept my distance. If I had kept her close maybe I could've prevented today from ever happening..."

"But then we wouldn't have gotten together..." Selphie leaned up, kissing him. "We wouldn't have made up..."

 _You need to go soon, Zell..._

"Yeah, we woulda." Zell brushed the bangs from her eyes. He cracked a genuine smile, trying to just have a moment with his girl before he left. "Ya know I don't stay mad for long with you."

Selphie smiled, sitting back up beside him. "If you had it your way, Zell..."

With a tired groan he exhaled, rubbing his face. "If I had it my way we would have headed straight to Esthar. That's where they keep the GFs and Esthar has a badass army we could use right now."

"I didn't know that..." Selphie's eyes seemed fixed on the muscles on his stomach. "About the GFs..."

"Yeah, well we woulda gone and said 'fuck off, Galbadia – fuck your crappy bombs and missiles we're gonna go get the real power, yeah?' and we would've showed up with an army and I'd be junctioned to Ifrit and the Brothers, ready to kick ass."

"See? What's so bad about Elixir X but you're totally fine with junctioning even if it rots your brain!"

"That's not the..." Zell let out a harsh groan, burying his face into his hand. "Urgh... Sel, listen!" He lifted his head, laying flat again. "The difference is that junctioning isn't permanent. We can _get_ our memories back, we can't undo infusions or treatments. Like Seifer and Nino, they're stuck with being Empyral for the rest of their lives." He had tried to explain this to her a hundred times before. "The point is we would've cut all the bullshit and gone straight to Esthar to get the GFs, we wasted all this time for nothing and I don't know if it's fucked us or not."

"I don't see why we don't just blow up Galbadia. All of it. Kaboom!" Selphie winked. Her morbid humor slipped out from time to time.

"What about the innocent people?"

"Well, they'd already be evacuated obviously." She shrugged, lifting the bedsheet to sit on top of Zell. He watched her as she knelt down, kissing his neck.

"You'd make a wonderful ruler, Sel. You see a problem? What problem – Queen Selphie sunk the entire continent." He chuckled, feeling her hands dance over his ribs to his ticklish areas.

"You're right. I'll stick to the tasks I'm assigned to." She leaned down, kissing his neck.

"Mm...which is?" Zell turned his head to the sound of his phone going off. Selphie grabbed his jaw and brought him back to meet her gaze.

"My job?" Selphie kissed his chest, trailing soft kisses to his neck. "It's pleasing you..."

"Mm…" Zell smiled. "Not like that's hard to do but... I can't do it again tonight, Sel. I still gotta do... my... _ooohh_...my run..." Zell moaned, breathing through his nose. It wasn't long for Selphie to get him started up.

Selphie softly moaned with him, leaning down to kiss his temple. "You can't give it a rest? Not even for tonight?"

Zell shut his eyes, taking in the feeling of her grinding her body against his, his back arched in reaction to the goosebumps running down his back. "We literally just had sex like…what? Twenty-five minutes ago?" He spoke between kisses, she was taking his breath out of him. Her hand moved down to stroke him, she kept her lips locked with his as her body moved in waves.

"Well, maybe I'm not finished with you..." Selphie kissed him again to suppress his protests.

"Sel..." He broke away when she felt her hand guide his member inside her. "I need to...go..." Zell's voice trailed, gasping in response to Selphie riding him. In any other situation, Zell would have loved going for round two. Give him another hour and round three would have been possible. When he heard his phone's muffled vibrations going off in the pants by the bed, he felt guilt knowing Squall and Seifer were waiting for him. He began to sit up but Selphie pinned him down with little effort. He was stronger but she was quicker when she had him at such a disadvantage.

"Come on... just a little bit more..." She murmured, moving his hands to her hips. He flexed his bad hand, hearing it pop. Zell's eyes watched her as he ran his hands to her waist and back down her legs. He lifted his hips off the bed, the motion involuntary.

 _Goddamn she feels so good..._

Zell wanted to keep going but he was already late to the meeting with Squall and Seifer. He really didn't want to upset either of them. But when Zell looked to Selphie he figured they could wait another fifteen, twenty minutes tops. Five if she kept moving the way she did. The way the light on his desk framed around her reminded Zell of a halo, a perfect silhouette. It was heavenly to him. His eyes rested on the sheet as it slipped off from her rolling thighs. His hands trailed to her breasts as she arched her back, riding him harder.

"Zell..." Selphie moaned out, planting her hands on his chest as she bounced on top of him. Zell responded with his hips rocking with hers, unable to resist her. His wandering mind wasn't enough for Zell to keep his attentions on his main focus of leaving but he still let out a small groan of frustration when his phone indicated a new message.

"Who keeps calling you...?" Selphie's brow raised in suspicion, bouncing her breasts as she moved on top of him. Zell turned his head to the phone going off and Selphie dropped down, holding his face as she rocked her hips. "Stay here with me... whatever is going on? It can wait..."

Selphie had been in an unusual mood since they made it back into his living quarters. He didn't know what it was about her that was so different, it was just a feeling he had. Zell quelled a moan, biting into his lip. He propped his torso up with his elbows as he watched his cock vanish back inside of her. She was eager tonight, determined to keep him there. Fine, he thought. It could wait. The whole world could wait for Selphie as long as she kept moving in that sexy little circular motion on top of him. He thrust his hips, causing her rhythm to stagger as she moaned.

The phone buzzed again.

"What, you have a girlfriend I don't know about...?" She giggled, leaning down to kiss him.

"What if I do?" Zell responded quickly, even his own usual mood was different. He didn't feel sensual, he felt like an aggressor. He reached up, rolling them both over so he was on top, still inside of her. Zell hooked his arm around her leg and brought it to her chest, his arms surrounding her a he thrust deeper. He heard the phone continue to vibrate on the floor behind him as his mouth covered Selphie's. It could wait, whatever it was. It was going to wait until he was finished. He couldn't even think how many times he had to wait on Seifer in several very similar situations.

"If you do have a girlfriend... this is a first I'm hearing about it..." She purred quietly, her palms grazing his chest, fingers brushing against his nipples. Zell pressed his body closer to hers, a cocky smirk forming askew and flashed his long canine tooth.

"Maybe I _do_ have another girl I've been sleeping with..." Zell nipped at her chin, watching her as she arched her back. "I know you've been with Mia... why can't I have someone on the side too? Huh?" His breaths were shaky as he brushed her cheek with his parted lips. He sucked on the soft skin of her neck, careful not to bruise her.

"Because you're Zell... you're the nice guy who doesn't do that, remember?" Selphie's comment was intended to be kind, but Zell took it on as a challenge. He thrust into her with more purpose, taking her by surprise. He felt her nails dig into his chest as he went in deeper. "Ah! Careful... that last one hurt..."

"I'm not that nice, Selphie..." Zell buried his face into her neck, he didn't want to see himself in his room, he wanted to lose himself to the sensations and desires of a really good, hard fuck, something Zell had never experienced.

The sex with Selphie was always good, but he realized that it left Zell wanting more. He didn't like slow or easy as much as he wanted to, Zell was tired of delicate and gentle. He wanted to be rough, he wanted to fuck her so hard she screamed his name. He couldn't understand this yearning he had for it. Her words echoed to him he was the 'nice guy,' that he 'didn't do things like that' but the pressure in his body was enough to make him explode. Zell fought hard to maintain his restraint. He had to out of respect for Selphie's dislike of the rougher side of intimacy.

Moving with punctuated thrusts, Zell felt Selphie's hands gripping onto his firm biceps, he could hear his father's voice creeping and lurking in the back of his mind whether he wanted it or not.

" _...you have power in you that you have yet to tap into..."_

Challenged by the thoughts, Zell lifted his torso, hands gripped her thighs, opening her wider so he could move in with a deeper angle. Selphie hesitated at first but soon relaxed, her hands moving to her breasts. They both started to pant as Zell found a deep rhythm, his eyes danced all along the contours and shape of her body as she moved beneath him. He listened to the sound of their bodies hitting against each other and he released a low moan. Her quick little whimpers told him she was enjoying it, her fingers moving down to manipulate herself urged him to continue on.

His stupid phone went off again and Zell stifled his sharp groan out of frustration, losing his rhythm as he slid out of her, jamming himself into the crease of her thigh.

Zell knew Seifer was calling him. Any time he needed to reach Zell he would call repeatedly until he eventually answered or worse. It dawned on Zell that after not answering the sixth or seventh call, Seifer would eventually come looking for him, as he was wont to do. And after a day like today, for the both of them being in foul moods... if Seifer were to come looking for him it could result in an explosive conflict between the Titan and the human.

 _It's Seifer. He's blown me off countless times to get laid... he wouldn't be mad. Yes, yes he would. In light of current events, yes he abso-fucking-would._

The thought of Seifer caused Zell to lose his erection completely. His heart thundered in his chest as he blankly stared at the headboard. He caught his breath, waiting for Hyne knows what. It wasn't like he was going to get hard when the very real possibility of a pissed off Seifer was going to start pounding at his front door and disrupt him all over again.

 _This would be so embarrassing right now if I didn't have somewhere to be..._

Zell looked down at Selphie feigning a defeated sigh. Selphie's sweet compassion was what he loved most about her. She completely understood with a single glance.

"To be continued?" Selphie grinned, kissing his nose. "Better go see who it was..."

"Yeah, I got a pretty good idea..." Zell planted a quick kiss on her lips before he left the bed, retrieving his phone. He ignored the eight missed calls and went straight to his text messages. As expected, there were the several threats from Seifer's number, exercising every insult he could throw at Zell. He read the last one, letting out a snort when he saw how predictable Seifer really was.

" _Listen, Chicken Wuss - I'm coming for you if you don't respond."_

Zell replied, " _Calm down, dick. On my way. Give me 30."_

Before Zell could sit his phone down Seifer responded. _"You've got 10."_

 _Okay maybe I shoulda left sooner..._

His body jumped when he felt Selphie's hands and arms wrap around his waist in an embrace. "Who was it?"

"Uh, Squall. He needs my help with something and doesn't want to wake Quistis." He hated to lie but it was safer she stayed out of the loop until he knew what was going on. "I'm gonna go shower real quick..." Zell headed into the bathroom to clean himself up. Nothing worse than being a sweaty, sticky sexed up mess and stand in a room with Seifer and his hypersensitive senses. The last thing he wanted to hear was Seifer calling him out about getting some action, as he was also wont to do with Zell to assert his dominance over any situation.

Zell was already in the shower scrubbing his hair when Selphie stepped in, brushing her hair. "So what are you gonna do? About the Program?"

He ran his head underneath the shower head, rinsing out the shampoo. "I told her I'm not doing a damn thing for Garden until Nino's released back in my custody. They induced her trance, it's not on her that those two fuckheads died – that guilt and responsibility is on the UC."

"Think that was the smart idea? I mean you didn't say it like that did you?" Selphie paused. "No, I suppose you did... you gotta be more careful about that – she's our boss now."

"No, _Quistis_ is our boss but just between us, Quistis lately hasn't been taking her job as seriously as she should be." He was tired of hearing Selphie, Irvine and Quistis go on and on about how amazing Wren was. Quistis had been on his ass like a disobedient child, paying no mind to her slowly being pushed away from her seat of power and authority. Slowly he was starting to lose respect for Quistis, someone he once looked up to and admired.

"Quistis can't help it. She's got other things on her mind, like the baby..."

"Baby?!" Zell blinked, opening the curtain. "Quistis is pregnant? Seriously?"

"Seriously." Selphie turned, smiling. "I heard that Galbadian stud Archelaus is the daddy..."

Zell tried to wrap his mind around the news. The sudden change in her behavior made better sense, and it was clearer why Archelaus was always near her. The only thing unclear was the fact that it was _Quistis_ who was going to be the mother. Quistis 'never-ever-in-my-lifetime-will-I-ever-be-a-mother' Trepe. He couldn't see it. She was terrible with babies and made a better 'I-love-you-from-a-distance' aunt or bossy sister... He remembered the way she was when Alisa was born, doing everything in her power to avoid watching her at all cost, always pushing it off on Zell.

"Aren't you happy for them?" Selphie sat on the counter, brushing out the tangles in her hair as Zell stepped out.

Zell curled his lip, drying off his chest and arms. "Well... yeah, sorta...but... it's Quistis. She hates babies... she can barely keep up with the plants in her office."

"Well, not everyone is naturally good with babies like _you_ are..." Selphie giggled, tugging his arm so he would stand between her legs while she dried his hair with another towel. "Zell?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever want kids?"

Zell hesitated as Selphie pulled the towel off his head. His eyes drifted to his sullen reflection behind Selphie, "I dunno...I used to think so..."

"What would you say about maybe..."

"I ah... I don't want to talk about this right now." Zell sighed, taking the towel and running it through his blonde hair again. He tossed the towel behind him and reached for his cologne, quickly spraying himself down with a few spritz. He hoped that would have been enough to mask his devious proclivities from Seifer.

Selphie slouched, "I'm just saying... like, I'm just thinkin' your birthday's in a few weeks – you'll be twenty-six... haven't you thought about settling down? Maybe we should... I dunno... I mean, we're not getting any younger, and I know you are _amazing_ with babies..." Selphie's big eyes grew even larger. "Hey! We could raise them here in Garden! Just like Squall and Rinoa!"

"Nnhnn... no," Zell shook his head, studying his own face in the mirror. His father's face. "Garden's no place to raise kids...you know that..." He held the towel around his hips and stepped out. Selphie followed behind. "Speaking from experience, kids need a home to go to, parents who love them, can be there for them... structure, balance, family."

"We can provide that here! Oh, Come on!"

Zell stared at Selphie like she suddenly developed a third arm. He didn't understand 'baby fever.' Of course Zell wanted kids, but he wasn't going to throw away his responsibilities for one.

"We would be great parents! You'd be the perfect dad, Zell!"

"No, no I wouldn't..." Anxiety started building up in him when he pictured himself with kids. He briskly rubbed his face, retrieving a clean pair of dark red briefs. "Why are we talking about this anyway?"

"I dunno... _maybe_ I wanna have kids with you." Selphie assertiveness threw him off. He didn't doubt for a moment they would be great parents with amazing kids but he would have feared the worst if he had a son. On all accounts, it was clear that the men in Zell's biological family had bouts of psychosis. Even Zell wasn't immune to it, even with his somewhat stable and slightly balanced upbringing, it was his adopted father that stole away everything he thought he knew about his childhood shortly after he turned 18. The dark path he took shortly after made Zell realize he wasn't normal, he wasn't right. He had a wicked soul, just like Endrik's. It only took him one time losing control to see that.

Selphie's hand nearly shocked him when she noticed he was drifting in his thoughts. "Don't you want to have kids with me?"

 _Why put me on the spot like this?_

He licked his lips, letting out a long sigh. "Selphie...it's such a complicated thing to answer right at the top of my head, you know? You can't just ask someone to have kids with you. You don't just ask like that..."

Selphie took his hands, holding them to her chest. "Is this because of your adopted family?" She gripped tighter when Zell tried to pull away. This was exactly why he kept his problems to himself. He didn't like the look she gave him, he knew she was readying another prying question. Selphie smiled warmly, "Zell, what happened between you and your dad–"

"Don't... call him that. He's not my dad and he never was. Neither him or Endrik deserve that title." Zell frowned, pulling open a drawer for socks. He felt like his head was in a vice, he needed to get out of there, get away from the problems that were rising. "There are things that I'd rather just keep to myself."

"Zell... is that why you've been acting so strange? You've not been yourself and I think it's because of Endrik..." Selphie stepped closer, causing him to recoil. "I think with Endrik here it's making you have to think about your adopted dad..."

"Stop." Zell's hands moved defensively to his chest. He grabbed his pants, slipping them on quick. His eyes were on the floor, guilt, anger, shame – he felt them all.

 _He knew better... he fucking knew better than to try what he did... fucking bastard, fucking monster..._

Zell opened his mouth to speak but instead clenched his jaw, not ready to revisit the past. "S-someday I'll tell ya what happened, yeah?" He stepped closer, pressing his forehead to hers. "I promise I will someday, but not now."

He heard his phone go off with another threatening message from Seifer and it sped up Zell's process of getting dressed. He found a clean pair of jeans and a black shirt in his dresser drawer.

He checked the time, thinking maybe he could visit Nino. If anyone was going to hear it first, it was his twin. Thinking of Nino made Zell feel empty again, especially with Selphie's unintentional prying slowly cutting away at the wall he kept up about a particular dark time in his life. Trying to lighten the mood, Zell took a deep breath and relaxed. He looked to Selphie as she slipped on one of his favorite red shirts. "I love that color on you. I'll see ya when I get back, yeah?"

Selphie smiled, grabbing his hand before he stepped out. "You're a good person, Zell. Out of all of us, you have more than we could have ever dreamed of. You have a mother, you have a sister, you have a place you can call home. Garden is all we know. You have an actual home. Actual family. Be grateful for what you do have."

"I know." Zell nodded, smiling sadly. "I'm grateful, but despite all of it... sometimes I wish I hadn't been the lucky one to be chosen. Sometimes I wish things had been totally different."

If Matron's words to her were true, Selphie was the light in the darkness. He drew in a breath and sighed. "We'll talk more about the baby thing tomorrow, yeah? Are ya stayin' here tonight?"

"Of course I am." Selphie grinned, "I'm taking a shower though..."

"Get your shower, I'll see you when I get back." Zell reached for his phone and keycard, heading for the door.

Exiting his quarters, Zell kept a watchful eye for UC Operatives patrolling the hall. Squall's door wasn't far, but it was still a distance Zell had to risk traveling. He walked briskly, his legs stretching as long as they would to get him there sooner. He was pissed, angry, furious and he had to repress it all before he exploded.

Zell paused, spotting Archelaus turning a corner and heading Zell's direction. He held his breath, the intimidating gait of the much taller Operative caused his joints to lock up and move stiffly.

 _FUCK. I can't let him know where I'm goin'...why is he heading right for me?_

"Lieutenant." Archelaus closed the gap. "I have been instructed to escort you. Come with me..."

"Uh... what? Where are we goin'?"

Archelaus sighed, grabbing Zell's arm and tugging him along. "You'll see when we get there. No talking."

"I already told your Superior I ain't participating in the program until Nino is released..." Zell felt Archelaus grip the back of his neck like a child, his long legs making Zell's move twice as fast. He could feel strength in the grip he held on him. "Is this because of our meeting?" Zell paused, smelling Archelaus' breath. "Have you been drinking, Operative?!"

"Stop talking."

It was apparent that when Archelaus couldn't convince Zell to join the program he was sent to Wren for her to work her charm. He gave Archelaus credit, he put in plenty of effort spending several minutes trying to drill into Zell's head that this was the for the right cause, it was to better humanity, his voluntary participation would strengthen the SeeD military. Zell still said no, not until Nino was delivered at least. He remembered the shock in Archelaus' face then when he refused, almost like he had expected Zell to just say yes.

Zell knew he was immune to Influence when Seifer tried to make him forget that he participated in his self-infusion. The knowledge Zell had about it was dangerous. Remembering the way Archelaus had stared him down made him think was it possible that Archelaus was an Empyral?

 _He can't do this to me... I'm a fuckin' Lieutenant. He's just an Operative! STOP!_

Zell planted his feet, causing Wilhelm to lose his grip. "I _outrank_ you, Operative..." He glared, realizing that he was being dragged along by a subordinate. "Just because you're taller it don't mean that you can shove me around like a fuckin' child, got it?!"

Archelaus rolled his shoulders, shoving Zell forward. "Hurry up. I have orders from my superior."

"Tch!" He tugged the hem of his shirt, walking ahead. Archelaus followed close behind, keeping on Zell's heels the way Seifer would sometimes. He wondered if Archelaus had been spending much time with Seifer. Their mannerisms seemed to have been very similar – he was even dressing like Seifer.

They were about to pass Squall's door when Archelaus grabbed Zell again, rapping on the door with his free hand, his hazel green eyes searching the halls.

 _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck – he knows!_ _We're fuckin' caught!_

Squall greeted him when he knocked, looking to Archelaus in surprise. "It worked?"

"Better than we could have imagined..." Archelaus chuckled, his voice sounding fluid and raspy, his accent gone. He planted a palm into Zell's back, shoving him inside.

"Don't fuckin' test me, Wilhelm..."

"I'd love to see you try..."

"Enough. We need to get started." Squall slowly made it back to the counter walking like an old man. He sat on the barstool carefully, a hand holding where his wound had been. He offered the seat beside him. "Take a seat, Zell."

 _What about Archelaus? I thought Seifer couldn't trust him... where is Seifer anyway?_

Zell glanced back, watching the way Archelaus locked the door, looking behind his shoulder back to Squall. Zell turned to his true Commander, the only one who he would listen to. "Man, I tried to leave but Selphie kept talkin', she kept buggin' me about things that..." Zell sighed, realizing that Squall was already anxious. He could hear Archelaus muttering behind him but he couldn't hear what was being said. Zell shook his head, holding his hands up. "...It doesn't matter. So...what's going on?" Zell took another step, "Where's Seifer?"

Squall looked up, looking to Archelaus as he held his breath.

Zell heard the Operative standing behind him draw in a breath to speak, but it wasn't his voice. The voice that came from his throat was fluid, deep. Seifer. "Hm. Seems you were doing a bit more than just ' _talkin_ ''." Seifer brushed past him, dressed in the clothes Archelaus had worn when he pushed him inside the room. Zell spun around, confused. Where had Archelaus gone? Where did Seifer appear from?

"How did you...?"

Seifer cracked his neck. "Hope it was a good lay because that's probably the _last_ piece you're gettin' for a while..." Seifer leaned forward, resting his forearms against the counter across from Squall. Zell was utterly speechless, unsure if he was losing his mind.

"You... uh.. Why? and how did... where's Archelaus?"

"Don't worry about that." Seifer snatched up the half full beer on the counter, taking a swig. "You're in danger and we have to get you out of Garden immediately."

Zell's lips pursed, processing Seifer's blunt statement. "Uh...what?"

"Remember that vision I had when I was reborn?" Seifer took another swig. Zell noticed that his hair was mussed, a few stray strands dangling above his forehead like they used to. Everything about Seifer's body language told Zell he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Something serious had happened. Seifer ran a hand through his hair, looking to Zell. "The cold room? You? Dead on a metal slab? Come on, Dincht, wake up!"

 _It's not real... none of it is real..._

"That–ah–I don't– I don't know what that is–I didn't see anything." Zell crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

Seifer let out a sarcastic chuckle, dropping his head. "Okay..." He stood straight upright, rubbing the back of his neck. "You know that it takes quite a bit for something to faze me... and Squall can attest to the level of depravity I can sink to before I've reached my limits..." Seifer tossed his hand holding the beer in Squall's direction. "Today... after I signaled that we needed to meet? The things I saw with my own eyes today..." The Titan trailed off, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. "I'm not going to pussyfoot around the subject so let me put it in a way you'll understand..." He cleared his throat, quickly approaching the smaller blonde. "You're going to die unless you leave Garden. Immediately. In the next few hours if at all possible."

Squall perked up, folding his arms. "Oh, it's possible, we just have to be quick."

"Yeah... I'll need to rest first. Illusion takes a lot out of me." Seifer turned back to Squall, leaning against the counter and finished his beer. He didn't hesitate to open another.

"W-wait, I'm not goin' anywhere..." Zell was last to approach the table. He saw that they had the level plans of the entire Garden laid out. He saw master keys, authorization codes, they had been planning while he was off with Selphie.

 _You can't seriously think I'm gonna go anywhere without my sister..._

Squall sighed, gesturing for Seifer to get him another beer. "Zell, this is serious–"

"I know it's serious but I'm not leaving or goin' _anywhere_ without Nino." Zell turned to Seifer as he returned with a fresh beer for all three of them.

"We know..." Seifer slurred, unhappy. "That's already figured out. You're going to be taking her with you. Once you've left Garden, the two of you are to head straight for Esthar. This is a 'Do Not Pass Go' kind of deal. You do not stop, you do not rest, you keep going the minute you both reach Galbadia, and you do not stop until you reach Esthar's barriers."

"Esthar?" Zell blinked, stricken with ignorance. "Why Esthar?"

"Because the Unified Council has been overthrown by Galbadia. They're the ones in control now. Caraway is running the show and has been for who knows how long...eh, Squall?" Seifer knocked back his green bottle, glaring at Squall. "If we woulda just let me kill that motherfucker..."

 _How many of those has he had?! Seifer's not a lightweight..._

Zell turned his eyes to Squall who leaned back. "Caraway has authorized Galbadia and the Omega Force to infuse our top Operatives and turn them into Empyrals to fight Retribution."

For a moment, Zell was thankful for the silence. It gave him time to think about what was being said. He was overwhelmed from the moment Seifer opened his mouth. His cheeks felt red as he quietly sipped his beer.

"They've set up the basement level to infuse our Operatives." Seifer was going through his photos on his phone. "They're suppressing the SeeD Empyrals' powers with some kind of medication. Tomorrow they are stopping the treatments, telling the Operatives that suddenly there were these 'unintended side effects,' that they are developing Empyral powers." Seifer sighed, "That cunt Wren is planning on giving them some propaganda fueled speech about using their powers for good. I know this because I'll be training them. We arrive in Galbadia in two weeks. After their training is complete she's sending us to war..." Seifer pressed his fist to his mouth, stifling a hiccup. "Or so she thinks..."

"We aren't trying to start up an uprising, Seifer."

"Why not, Squall?" Seifer leaned his long torso over to Squall, his tone aggressive. Zell forgot how confrontational Seifer got when he drank and looking behind Seifer on the counter Zell could see that he had plenty in his system. He was fucked up over this. "They're _forcing_ them into this... it's wrong... wrong on more levels than ever imagined..."

"But if we can stop Retribution...I have to believe something good will come from this..."

"Empyrals are _not_ expendable, SQUALL!" Seifer slammed the bottle down, seething.

"That's not what I said – I just said that –"

"You think this is something _good_ , Squall?! Heh. The ones they're making here? They aren't letting them acclimate, they're pushing drugs in them to keep their powers suppressed – what do you think is going to happen when the meds wear off? Hm? How are they going to hope to control them? They're literal bombs waiting to explode at that point. And guess who's going to be in charge of these little baby Emps? Hm?" Seifer pointed a finger to his own chest. "Me. _I'm_ responsible for _sixty –_ that's six, zero... SeeD Empyrals who have _no possible idea_ what they're doing with what powers they're given..."

"Seifer, focus... you're getting carried away again...lower your voice." Squall reminded gently, pushing his beer back to him. "Just drink that and calm down."

"I'll show you carried away..." Seifer forcefully cracked his neck, his breathing heavy and deep until he paused, refocusing. "You're right... I need to stay in control..."

Zell reached for Seifer's phone, reading the memo from Wren. "Unintended side effects..."

"Did I _fucking_ stutter?!" Seifer snapped, snatching his phone back. He pointed to Zell, phone in hand. "Elixir X is just the name they're calling their infusions... they've also been transporting Operatives off-site since we were within range of Galbadia waters. I think they're taking them elsewhere to infuse with Titan power... Wren was talking about Titans in our meeting... she knew too much about us..."

"So... How _exactly_ do you know all this? How much of this is completely true?"

"Oh my fucking..." Seifer pressed his knuckles into the table, his laugh was out of frustration. He exhaled sharply. It wasn't Zell's fault, he just wanted to know. "I can't – d-do you _lack_ the required brain cells to pay attention right now?!"

Squall raised his tone. "Seifer... _easy._.. It's not Zell's fault. We're trying to get him back up to speed."

"Speed?! Hah! Ya wanna talk about speed... This guy..." Seifer pointed to Zell, finishing his beer and grabbing the next. "Gods, you're pathetic Dincht..."

Zell lowered his brow, slapping his hand on the counter. "Frickin' hell, Seifer – why are you being such an asshole?!"

"Because you're asking the wrong questions!" Seifer stood tall, towering over both Squall and Zell. "You're standing there like this simpering... _pathetic_ little bitch...and ONCE AGAIN, I'm stuck having to keep EVERYONE safe...savin' YOUR miserable life..."

"Eat a dick you fuckin' asshole!" Zell sat his beer down, stepping forward. "You might be a Titan but I'll still kick your fuckin' ass–"

Seifer dropped his beer onto the table, stepping up to Zell. "Like I said, Dincht, I'd love to see you try... HUMAN!"

"EMPYRAL!"

"ENOUGH!" Squall stood and put a hand up in front of Seifer as he swatted it away, stepping back from the counter to take a breath. Zell unclenched his fists, his head throbbing.

Squall carefully sat back down, sighing. "Seifer infiltrated, that's how he knows. He saw things that have... he's a little shaken up."

"That's...that's one way to put it..." Seifer kept his back to Zell and Squall, a hand in his pocket, the other helping him finish his beer.

"What did you see?"

Seifer sighed, folding his arms around his ribs. His voice quieted, but it shook like he was cold. "I saw corpses. Bodies of people we see every day. That wasn't what shook me up – it was seeing Jack. That guy who hung around in the front lobby? He's dead. And Cass...well, Cass is dead too. She was who I heard screaming from the hall on the other side. Every body that I found had the same mark from the infusion. Nino has one, I have one..." He kept his back to them, his head low. "After I had to just... let Reese dispose of Cass' body, he took me to view a couple of these so-called 'procedures' like it was some twisted orientation to a new job... It's all automated. Admittedly, it's much nicer than the infusions I've had. Everything is surgical, sterile. In and out."

"The infusions – are they Empyral?" Zell chewed on his thumbnail, looking to Squall who kept his eyes on Seifer.

"They never said. They still call it Elixir X around me but... I _know_ infusions. I can sense the power in them... the five Operatives they infused were in a medically induced sleep. There was this Trabia Operative, young kid in his early twenties. Reese informed me that Elixir X was a 'core enhancement solution derived from Empyral Infusions.'" He chuckled darkly, drinking his beer. "It's all so very clinical but the truth is, you can't pull and pick apart what an infusion gives you. Once a GF has been processed and rendered into liquid form... the minute it's injected into you, you're get what you're given. These are low-level Empyrals but they're Empyrals nonetheless. It wasn't hard to figure out even when that fucking bitch Wren and her silver fucking tongue showed up, reassuring me that it was still _'Elixir X_.' Then she finally revealed to me that yeah, it's Empyral. All of it. I had to witness four Empyrals become reborn. The coma doesn't last long... the pain is too much. All that screaming..."

"You said five but you watched four?"

"Tell Zell what happened to the Operative..." Squall swished the beer in his bottle, still on his first.

Seifer was quiet for a long while. He cleared his throat, turning around. "His um... his body imploded. He developed these sores that just grew and they kept oozing out this awful color and the smell... ugh. He just kept holding on... he kept screaming." Seifer rubbed his face with a shaking hand. "He was a pile of goo and bones when they were done, they couldn't even determine _when_ he died because his body didn't stop moving until there was nothing left...his muscle and skin were spilled into a puddle all over the room."

"Goddamn..." Zell felt sick just imagining it. He could see why Seifer was drinking. "Is that with every failed infusion?"

"No, just the more volatile ones... The others just die because their heart gives out. Strokes, aneurysms, traumatic head injuries from thrashing... when my human self died it was from cardiac arrest."

"What do we do? We can't let this go on..."

"We have to." Squall shifted in his seat, letting out a small groan as he turned to Zell. "Seifer needs to maintain this role with Wren until we can get our control back. To get that back we need Esthar."

"I'm going to have to do things I don't want to." Seifer kept his eyes on the bottle in his hands. "They're talking about me using my Influence to recruit new Operatives for the war. Galbadia has an army but they want me to create _more_ Empyrals when we get there!"

Squall put up a hand to quell Seifer's rising voice. "Seifer..."

"I get it...you have to do what you have to do. It also explains why you didn't try and contest Nino being taken to D-Wing..." Zell started to understand, putting the pieces together. "You needed to build that trust with Wren and you took your shot when you saw it...man..." He took another drink. "I thought the worst... seriously..."

"Yeah, _now_ you're getting it...little slow on the uptake tonight aren't we?" Seifer's words lashed out like a bitter viper. Zell shot him a threatening look.

Squall spoke over him. "Back to the point! After he left Wren's office? Seifer poked his head around after getting clearance. Reese caught him in the cold storage where he found the bodies of the dead Operatives. It was the same–"

Seifer's eyes fell on Zell. "The same one that Endrik mentioned, the same one from your dreams – it's that same storage room. Do you get it now? It means that the visions I had are real. That means that you will die if you stay here."

Zell didn't know what to believe anymore. Matron had gave Seifer a prophecy of someone close to him dying. He didn't want to believe it was true, certain that even if it were, didn't she mean Squall? He cheated death, why couldn't he? "What makes you think I'm going to die? It was a dream. It was a _stupid_ dream – a hallucination, yeah?" He didn't want to believe that his life was in danger. He wasn't ready to leave Garden. He wasn't ready for any of this responsibility to be thrown on him. Zell wasn't ready to get over his denial but he knew he needed to face it.

"They're doing the last rounds of infusions tonight..." Seifer pulled out his phone, opening his email. He pushed the screen over for Zell to read.

Zell's heart sank as he slowly pulled the beer bottle away from his lips, reading down the list of names. These were all people he knew. His name was listed in the ranks, burning into his retinas. "Fuck..." He looked to Squall and Seifer, desperate for their help. "I can't be infused... you gotta have a plan... you have a plan, right Squall?!" He whimpered, he wasn't sure why he was so scared. "Nino's in D-Wing, we don't have a way off Garden... how do we stop this?!"

Seifer leaned over to Zell, his voice softer. "I'm handling Nino. Nobody will question it if Archelaus Wilhelm is seen escorting Nino away. Remember where we infused me? We're meeting there, deep in the sub-levels."

"You remember how to pilot right? UC has transport. You and Nino are going to steal one of their ships, fly to Winhill, find the first car you come across, get to Fisherman's Horizon and travel to Esthar." Squall handed Zell the sheet of paper, "These are the access codes to unlock the doors to get inside Esthar. Hopefully they will have guards patrolling and you can identify yourself but if they don't, use these. They may be out of date but you need to memorize them. You take nothing with you that identifies you to Garden."

Zell read down the list, writing the codes on his hand, he looked up, unable to react the way they probably wanted him to. "Th-they can't just force me to be infused right? I don't want to be Empyral."

"Look at what they've accomplished so far, Dincht... do you really want to question if they can just force you to become infused?" Seifer flattened his lips, staring Zell down. "Do you understand why you and Nino are going to Esthar?"

"We need an army. We need the GFs. We need Esthar to help us overthrow Galbadia."

"That's right, Zell." Squall nodded.

"When do we do this?" Zell looked to Seifer. "How soon can you get Nino out?"

Seifer returned his gaze. "I need to rest, regen...sober up... which doesn't take long with Empyrals. I'll be sober in about a half hour..." He looked to his phone for the time, "We'll begin in a few hours."

–

Two hours. Zell had two hours before their mission began. He was instructed that above everything, he was not to interact with anyone during this time. If a knock came at the door, Zell was not to answer. If Selphie was asleep under any circumstances was he to _not_ wake her up. Seifer had threatened him with his life if he told Selphie what was going on.

Zell reached in his pocket to retrieve his key with his previously broken hand, still finding himself amazed with Nino's power.

 _I wonder if this is why Nino healed me. I wonder if she had dreamed this was going to happen..._

When he unlocked the door the first thing he saw on the counter was a plate from the cafeteria with two sweet rolls and the glazed residue of one missing. He walked over and opened up the card attached.

 _Operative Dincht, Nino Mireille will be released into your custody in the morning. Please report to D-Wing first thing after breakfast. You have been a valuable asset to the SeeD Collective, this is thanks for your hard work and sacrifices._

 _\- Master Operative Madalyn Wren of the Unified Council's Omega Force_

Zell rolled his eyes. He hated this woman and she knew it and was just trying to get on his good side. It didn't matter if Nino was released or not, he was going to be leaving in a few hours anyway.

Despite everything, Zell had skipped on dinner to spend some time with Selphie and he was starving. He tossed aside the card and stuffed a roll in his mouth. It was fresh, delicious and still slightly warm in the middle.

 _Need a warm coat, phone, my good field shoes, gloves... Nino is going to need her clothes too... fuck, two hours feels like forever..._

Zell stuffed the other half of the sweet roll in his mouth, getting the taste of almonds. He chewed noisily as he walked into the bedroom. He stopped when he noticed that the end table light was still on, Selphie had fallen asleep sprawled on the bed, still wearing his red shirt, now wearing a pair of his navy blue briefs. There was something sexy when a girl would wear his clothes. He noticed that she had fallen asleep with half the roll still in her hand, crumbs and sticky residue was left on the sheets and he immediately frowned.

"Selphie..." He groaned, taking the roll and wiping off his sheets. The glaze stuck to his fingers. "Arright... I don't want to be a dick but don't eat in my bed please? Sel?" He shook her, listening to her lightly snoring. "Sellyphie? Selly-sel? I need to tell you somethin'." Zell held onto the bedframe to keep steady. His legs felt wobbly. "Yo! Sleepy-head!" Zell grumbled, slapping her ass playfully and stuffing her half of the roll in his mouth as he kicked off his running shoes and moved into the second bedroom to retrieve his field clothes. On his way out the door Zell felt his shoulder knock into his door frame. He was tired and wondered if a nap would be best. He couldn't pilot a ship if he was half asleep.

He considered going to the Infirmary when his head began to feel dizzy like he was drunk. Zell checked his pupils in the bathroom mirror, finding nothing wrong and slapped his face a few times to wake him up. He started collecting items he'd need.

 _Deodorant, nausea meds for Nino, toothbrushes, toothpaste, floss, razors, Selphie's brush... wait... no, I don't need that..._

Zell clumsily reached for the toiletry bag and stuffed the items inside, cutting his finger on his razor. He sucked his finger clean, inspecting the tiny cut in his finger. Holding his finger in his mouth he groaned, he felt like he may have drank too many beers over at Squall's. He didn't normally have such a low tolerance to alcohol. And he had only drank one.

Zell went to reach for the black toiletry bag and instead knocked it into the sink. His hand didn't grip like it should have. He held out his hand, trying to close it and finding that his fingers were curling over one another. "Wha...?"

The patterns and textures of everything in the bathroom danced all around him. He watched how Selphie's brush looked as if it had a mind of it's own, rolling away from the side of the sink as it clattered to the floor. The sound of his front door opening caused him to spin around too fast, his legs started to feel like water and he tripped. Zell reached out and grabbed hold of his shower curtain, watching it hold for a single second before the metal rings finally gave out. Zell crashed on the floor with a harsh groan, gasping for air as he watched the feet walking into the bathroom just before falling unconscious.


	8. Shatter

Nino was fifteen when she returned to the Yaunly compound with the tiny puppy in her arms. The last few days of her visit in Deling City, Nino and Rinoa had left the confines of Caraway's lavish estate to go exploring the city. They had found themselves in front of a pet store where a man was trying to find homes for two puppies. Feeling the instant bond and connection with the fluffy furballs, Rinoa paid the man for a little female pup that she named Sant' Angelo di Roma. Nino took the last puppy out of the litter, a male that she named Finn. She named her puppy after a character in one of her favorite books about a Sorceress Knight. The full name was Finneus Augustus di Regala. The knight in the story was tough but with a compassionate side, one who risked his life to save the woman and the sorceress he loved. Nino hoped to raise Finn to be the same, especially after the jarring discovery that prompted their escape from confines of Rinoa's home.

Upon his arrival to collect her, Urvo had warned Nino that her father did not want dogs at the Compound and that if she couldn't return 'the mongrel' that she should give the dog to Rinoa who was already in trouble with her own father about their new companions. Nino begged for them to bring Finn on the train, promising to care for him herself and keep him quiet and obedient. Urvo eventually conceded, warning that her father would discuss it further with her when they returned home.

Nino thought nothing of it, just happy to have a new friend joining her at home, one that she could see more than once or twice a year, one that would protect her from the monsters that she knew resided in her own home.

For the most part of Nino's life, she believed that her father's work consisted of monster extermination. It was what he told her, keeping her in the dark of the real truth. During her visit with Rinoa, they both discovered that Caraway often overlooked and covered up the real crimes her father committed in Galbadia. They had snuck a bottle of wine and were drinking in the secret area behind the statue in his office when they had overheard the phone call between Caraway and Endrik. Nino could hardly believe her ears, shocked that she had believed him for so long. Money laundering, gambling, trafficking – these were the things they heard mentioned during the phone call. Caraway was planning to hire her father to execute an officer in his army. Nino realized that her father was an Assassin, not only that, but the leader of a large criminal organization that spread through Galbadia.

Rinoa was just as shocked but she knew that her father was corrupt They both decided to leave in hopes that it would get their minds off the terrifying discoveries. It helped them both to step away for just a moment, the very real fact that their fathers were not the good men they thought they were was harder to process because they were so young and naive. Nino wondered and feared the worst but it wasn't until their return home when she realized that her father truly was monstrous.

She carried the two-month old puppy through the gates, holding him close to her chest. When they were inside she sat him down on the marble floor, keeping a tight grip on his leash as he sniffed and explored. He was a quiet puppy and listened very well. She hoped to use this in her defense. In truth, she had hoped that Finn would grow to be her protector. This particular breed of dog was known for loyalty and protection.

Urvo led Nino and Finn into her father's office, a rare occasion often reserved for special occasions or discipline. Like the other times, Endrik sat behind his mahogany desk, his expression unchanged when he saw his daughter. Standing there she wondered if she had ever seen her father smile. His cold, uncaring eyes looked down to Finn who sniffed at the books lining the wall from floor to ceiling.

"I had hoped you were only joking, Urvo." He finally spoke, leaning back in his chair. His eyes watched Finn as if he were diseased.

"No, sir." Urvo responded, holding his hands to his back.

Nino kept silent, she knew that in her father's presence she was to only speak when spoken to. Urvo had raised her to be obedient and respectful of Endrik, even if she didn't like him. Knowing he was an Assassin made her fearful, forcing her to imagine how many men he had possibly killed. She wondered how dangerous her father really was.

Endrik gestured to Urvo, returning to the maps on his desk. He moved them aside to rest his hands in a clasped position. "Bring it here."

Nino felt the leash slip from her fingers as Urvo lifted Finn and carried him to the desk. Endrik took the puppy into his gloved hands and gave him a look over. Finn shivered, nervous as he turned to look at Nino. His tail had been docked before she had adopted him but she could see that his little nub tucked in behind him. When Endrik lifted him up, Finn's back legs raised to be close to his body as he whimpered.

"A male..." Endrik looked to Nino.

Nino nodded shakily, intimidated by her father's vacant green eyes. "Yes, sir."

"Does he have a name?"

"Um... Finn?" Nino timidly spoke, inching closer to the desk. She could see Finn was terrified and all she wanted to do was take him and run. She didn't like the way her father looked at him but he was gentle as he handled him. "Rinoa has his sister, she named her Angelo..."

"Finn and Angelo – like in the story?" His voice was softer, showing interest.

"Yes, sir..." Nino tried to look her father in the eye but she continued to watch the way his hand stroked Finn across the back. She had never seen him give affection to anything.

"And where did you get them?" Endrik raised his brow as he pet Finn behind the ears.

"A p-pet store..." Nino's breathing quickened, Finn was trying to move towards her but her father held him close.

"Without an escort? Were you not ordered to stay in the manor? Are you telling me that you left, knowing that our enemies are out there waiting for their opportunity to strike us down?"

"Um..." Nino swallowed, lowering her head. "Rinoa said she knew about the Pet Shop and... we just wanted to go see the puppies – we didn't plan to buy them it just happened. Rinoa bought one so I wanted one and... and well – I-I thought it would be fine if we s–"

"What, fine to sneak out? Did you not think of what would have happened if the two of you had been discovered by our enemies? What if someone had recognized you?" Endrik shook his head, looking down to the puppy. "Do you know what they would have done if our enemies had taken you and Rinoa? You could have been taken hostage..."

Nino noticed her father's tone had changed, speaking firmly to his daughter. When he used that tone Nino knew it meant she was going to be scolded or beaten. "We didn't think... I mean, we were not far from the manor..."

"They could have harmed you, killed you... they could have taken you for ransom – demanding payment to ensure a safe return..." Endrik lifted Finn, looking him in the eyes. "That wouldn't necessarily mean you would come back unharmed, just alive. Do you understand?"

"Um..." Nino felt Urvo step up behind her. She shivered, her fingertips edging over to the edge of the desk. She was paralyzed with fear, unsure of what to expect knowing what she knew of her father.

"What do you think a human life is worth, Ninnoka?" He looked up, tilting his head. "Do you think it's worth... 15,000 Gil? 120,000? A million?"

"Can I just have my puppy back?" Nino blurted out. She could feel tears welling in her eyes. "I promise – I will take care of him, father. I won't need help, I swear. He'll be a good boy..."

"Ninnoka, you have reached an age where it's time you learn the basic understanding of what it is that I do. This is more than just a Compound, Ninnoka, this is an organization, and you put it at risk when you decided to go stray across Deling City for a dog. You can't trust Galbadians, do you understand, Ninnoka?"

"I won't leave like that again, I swear I won't –"

"I know you won't." Endrik stated. "You see, when one of my Agents die and if they have family, I pay them a sum that I feel is fair. That's just one facet of my line of work, Ninnoka – among several others I have to decide on what value to place on a human life. But yours?" Endrik lingered in his pause, looking her over. "What value do you have for me? What value would you place on a single human life? What would be placed on your life?"

"I'm your daughter..." Nino whispered, reaching for Finn. Endrik stood, holding the puppy as he walked around his desk as if he were going to walk out of the room. "I'm your daughter, father... I'm..."

Endrik turned, petting Finn as he sat in his arm. "I like this dog. He's quiet, obedient..." His hand stopped at Finn's neck. "Obedience is something that must be taught at an early age or when they are older the consequences can be quite detrimental, much like daughters..."

"Father?" Nino stepped forward but Urvo's arm blocked her.

"...and much like training dogs, a parent wants their daughter to be obedient, then they can not reward bad behavior–" In a single motion Nino heard the sharp yelp and the sickening crack of Endrik's grip crushing Finn's little neck. He dropped his body to the floor in a dead thud as Nino collapsed, collecting the lifeless body and holding it close to her chest, screaming.

"FINN! NO!" Nino rocked back and forth, unable to contain her heaving sobs.

"Take her to her room. She will resume her studies this evening and this...?" Endrik's hand waved to the sobbing mess on the floor. "This is never spoken of again."

"Yes, sir."

–

 _I can't sleep._

Nino let out a frustrated sigh, rolling over to her side and pressing her back against the wall as she had when she slept alone in Zell's bed. The bad memory had came to her in a dream and she awoke with tears in her eyes. Nino had completely forgotten about her puppy, wishing he was still around. She held the pillow, pretending it was Zell's arm, she rolled it in half, pretending it was a shoulder. Any efforts to find a method to drift back to sleep fell short. Nino hated sleeping alone, she needed physical contact to feel relaxed enough to fully become at rest.

All Nino wanted was some semblance of comfort for her first and potentially last night inside D-Wing but all she had was a cold pillow that smelled like nothing. No sandalwood, no hint of aftershave or the scent of laundered sheets. Nino was aware that it was strange to want to sleep beside Zell, but it was the safest she felt in a long time. The last time she felt safe enough to fall into a deep sleep, she was pregnant and Seifer held his hand on her belly to feel Elia kick at him.

 _What I would give to feel that again... what I would give to have Seifer back, even like he is now. I would trade my life to have that security for just one night._

She closed her eyes, trying to remember Seifer's way of holding her by wrapping her arms around her own chest. Even if they moved in the night, he would always spoon against her until she drifted off to sleep. She could have melted directly into one of his embraces. He was naturally warm blooded and it was heaven to feel his bare skin on her back during cold nights. One arm would slip underneath her pillow and rested across her chest while the other would either curl around her stomach or lock onto his wrist. He kept her warm and safe each night.

Eventually Nino trusted the world enough to not fear her father and his Syndicate because Seifer would protect her. When he told her that he wouldn't marry her, he promised to protect her forever and always. That was good enough for Nino. Even in the glass cell she found herself tightening the hold around her chest, closing her eyes long enough to drift again, back into another memory that had been long forgotten.

–

Making her way back to the dinner table, Nino smoothed the back of her blue satin dress before she took her seat beside Seifer. She had to stand in line for the restroom, not a single person caring if she was five months pregnant or not. Comfort washed over her when Seifer didn't hesitate to move his arm to wrap around her, his other hand held a glass of champagne as they watched Raijin and Fujin dancing.

Seifer looked so handsome in a suit, wearing it like royalty. His hair slicked back in the way he always had it, looking beautiful as ever. He was the Best Man but he was also the best looking man there. Nino swooned, easily ready to stare at his profile all night if he would let her. His prideful look made her wonder if he was an orphan to a fallen royal family in some faraway land. Seifer looked the part, he didn't deserve being among commoners and lesser beings. His eyes graced her face and she awkwardly smiled, baring her long canines when she realized she had been caught.

"...What?"

"You're handsome." Nino's smile grew wider, brushing the shoulder of his jacket. "That's all."

Seifer rolled his eyes, looking back to the wedding couple while sipping from his glass. He knew how handsome he was, she didn't need to tell him. "So... Raijin and Fujin finally 'tied the knot'..." Seifer looked down at his glass, using the term bitterly. "Looks like we'll be looking for our own place so they can have some privacy..."

"Can we afford it? Even with the baby?" Nino's hands moved to her belly. Seifer stole a glance to her belly, flattening his lips.

"Yeah. I've been stashing my overtime wages. I've already been looking at a couple places..." His voice didn't sound so reassuring. Nino knew how much it cost to live in Dollet, his meager wages plus the baby plus moving into a place with what few items they had... She knew they were strapped for money. He cleared his throat, "It doesn't matter. We can't stay there much longer."

"Why not?" Nino watched him drink from his glass, almost asking for a sip. Just a tiny sip, nothing that would hurt the baby. She knew he would give her a firm 'no' anyway and decided on drinking his glass of water. "You know, I could always find a–"

"Nnh-mm." Seifer swallowed his champagne, turning his head back to her. "We already discussed this when I caught you looking for work in the market. It's too stressful." He paused, looking down at her belly again.

Nino tilted her head until he looked up. "Too stressful for me or too stressful for you?"

"Does it matter? It's too stressful. Stop askin' – I've got it covered." Seifer spat, leaning back in the folded wooden chair, crossing his leg as he held her close.

"You're in a foul mood... why are you snapping at me?"

"It's... just shut up about it already..." Seifer glared, keeping his hand on her shoulder even when she tried to shrug it off. Instead, Nino folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

He wouldn't let her do anything, not since Fujin broke the news to Seifer about the pregnancy. Fujin had treated it like it was something terrible, like Nino had planned to hide it from him. Much to Fujin's disappointment Seifer smiled, no longer caring for Fujin's suggestions but going straight to Nino and lifting her in the air, hugging her tight as they kissed.

They sat and listened to the music, watching Fujin's blank stare as Raijin grinned ear to ear, still oblivious as he talked his new wife's ear off, but that was nothing new. Nino tried to get Seifer to bet on how long it was going to take her to kick his shins but all he did was snort and drink the champagne out of the glass that sat untouched in front of Nino. When Raijin turned where his back was to them, Nino caught the longing gaze Fujin shot in Seifer's direction.

Seifer sat stone-faced but not scowling. Instead he sat his glass down, his thumb brushing Nino's arm. He reached out and grabbed a handful of almonds off the dinner table, chewing noisily. Nino had apparently missed something when she was in the restroom.

"So..." She tried changing the subject, gesturing to the decorations surrounding them. The white tulle bows, the purple and blue chocolate candies in dishes on the table, the catering, the music. The twinkling lights that cascaded through the event hall that was rented out for the night. Raijin's mother had been the planner, sparing no expense. "Are you ever going to ask me to marry you?"

Seifer popped a few more into his mouth, chasing them with champagne. "...Probably not."

Nino leaned away from him, turning to watch him look over at her so calm and cool. "Are you joking? It's hard to tell with you sometimes." His glare told her he was serious. "I'm giving you a _baby_ , the least you could do is–"

"What? Marry you?" Seifer scoffed. "I'm never going to marry you, Ninnoka."

"Why not?!" She probably shouldn't have been offended but she knew she could use the pregnancy as an excuse for her short temper. "Again, Seifer – I'm only _just_ starting a family with you. Not a terribly huge deal but I am _only_ going to be birthing your first born child..."

"Very well, Ninnoka – let's look at a prime example, shall we?" Seifer cleared his throat, gesturing to the married couple. "Raijin thinks that marriage will make him happy, make Fujin love him but you and I both know that it won't because she doesn't love him and never will. Fujin didn't marry for love, she married him to make the best out of a bad situation. But what she's going to learn is that marriage doesn't stop bad shit from happening in life and it won't bolster the security that comes with a legal contract of matrimony."

Nino groaned, really wanting a drink of champagne now more than ever. "Oh great, I'm about to hear yet another reason why you're rebelling against social norms..."

"It's not me rebelling against social norms... it's just..." He trailed off, rubbing the corner of his eye. "Real security comes from being with someone who doesn't need a piece of paper to tell you that you're committed to the other person. My security comes from when I'm burnt out and you seemingly know whether to give me my space or make me a cup of coffee – it doesn't come from wearing a tux and sayin' 'I do.'" Seifer turned to face her, taking her hand and resting his other on her belly. "I swear to you that I am committed – we don't need to be married for that. This baby... it means more than just being a baby. This baby is my chance at having something worth everything I've endured. It's a start of a normal life outside Garden and Edea and Ultim..." He clamped his mouth closed, staring at the belly.

Nino knew he was beating himself up over being controlled by Ultimecia. It was hard for him to talk about her – the wounds still fresh. She watched the way his pink scar crinkled and relaxed, running his thumb across her belly.

"This is my baby." A smile erupted when he said it, his eyes dazzling in the twinkling lights that scattered the top of the room. "This is my life that I'm creating with you, and I'm going to do it right or die tryin'." He planted a tender kiss on her cheek. "I can't marry you but I will protect you both. That I can promise, forever and always."

Nino smiled, it was a rare treat to hear him speak so candidly. "And you're happy with that?"

"Yeah," Seifer nodded his head, sitting back. "I'm happy with that."

–

It was hard to sleep without dreaming up the past. When Nino realized she was awake again the warmth that she had felt vanished, reminding her of the sad reality that the future she thought she once had was gone forever.

For once she wished that Seifer's apparition would appear to her, hold her close, keep her safe. She hoped he would have came to see her, give some kind of explanation for why he let them take her. Whatever his reason, she was smart enough to know he was still on their side.

Nino opened her eyes, pulling the pillow that she had been holding against her stomach. Her eyes were heavy as she opened them, realizing that it was likely morning. The lights in the hallway were on but breakfast had not yet been delivered. She knew Wren would be by sometime in the day to talk with her, that was promised to her before she was to be taken to Deling City to answer for Syndicate.

 _Why aren't they taking my father? He's the one they should be taking... he's the one who committed the heinous acts against the innocent..._

Nino could see Endrik was sitting on his bed, his body slumped over as his hands rested over his legs. She could hear him praying to Hyne for strength. Rolling her eyes, Nino rolled over to her back, her hands resting low on her belly. The memories were still fresh in her mind, she almost expected to feel her daughter kick.

When she found out that she was pregnant, Fujin had suggested termination. She told her that it was what Seifer would want, that she knew him far better than Nino. She was aware that Fujin had always secretly loved Seifer – loved him enough to allow him and his girlfriend to live in their two-bedroom brownstone Fujin's great aunt left her when she passed. Raijin vocalized his blessings, excited because he would have done anything for Seifer. Fujin was indifferent as always but Nino could tell by the stolen glances and pursed lips that Fujin had a deep love for Seifer. Sadly, the only people who didn't see or realize it were Seifer and Raijin. Once it was known that Nino was carrying his child and that Seifer was joyous over the news Fujin wasted no time accepting Raijin's proposal and married the sweet giant oaf.

Nino knew the real reason behind the marriage was that it was out of spite against her because Seifer was so turned off of by the idea of matrimony. In fact, much of what Fujin did was out of spite against Nino. The only time when Fujin had been outwardly kind to her was the day of Seifer's birthday when she offered to help Nino bake the cake.

While Nino made the cake, Fujin was assigned to making the creamy lemon curd to be put on top. Even though Seifer wanted something different, Fujin had snapped and told her that he preferred the lemon, almost aggressively so. Nino didn't think anything of it as that was typical of Fujin. She was just happy to finally get along with Fujin without her screaming about how ignorant she was.

Nino was intelligent, but she was ignorant to the outside world. In the time she had been away from her father, Seifer and Raijin helped her understand the real history of places, they told her about the _real_ events that had been skewed and twisted to her father's viewpoint. She thought the world was war-torn and teeming with enemies because it was all she heard from the Compound. Going with Seifer and her father to recover the Lunatic Pandora only served to validate her father's stories when she watched how aggressive the Esthar Soldiers and SeeD had been in trying to stop them. At that time she thought that they were doing something good, for the cause.

When it came to stopping Seifer, Fujin and Raijin refused to let Nino help. She was forced to stay with her father and when SeeD had infiltrated, they left without warning, leaving Seifer behind.

They did not know that Seifer had survived the Lunatic Pandora when Time Compression was initiated. The day he had arrived at the Compound he was a mess. He couldn't find sanctuary anywhere he went. He was an enemy although pardoned for his crimes due to Ultimecia's control and influence over him. Even so, the people of the world still had their own judgments. Nino could still feel the flutter in her stomach when she saw him standing at the Yaulny gates in the pouring rain. She was surprised to not see Fujin or Raijin with him.

Fujin never helped her understand when they fled to Dollet. All she would do is look to Seifer and call Nino 'IDIOT,' or 'STUPID.' Seifer would either roll his eyes or ignore her outright, which was more infuriating to Fujin. Trying to talk to Seifer resulted in him being in complete denial over his friend's strange behaviors. She started sabotaging plans and things Nino did for Seifer, vindictive because Seifer chose someone like Nino over her. Often she would sneak into the kitchen if Raijin and Nino were cooking, often over-salting or turning up the heat on the stove of whatever it was Nino was preparing.

 _What if Fujin was the one to slip the paralytic in the cake... no... she wouldn't have..._

The idea made her stomach twist. Nino sat up, her mind darted around the room in disbelief.

" _SECRET." Fujin barked to her when she added a few drops from a dark brown bottle. Nino had never seen the bottle before and it caught her eye. "FAMILY RECIPE."_

"No..." Nino stood, her feet carrying her around the room.

" _DON'T TASTE." She smacked Nino's hand away. "BIRTHDAY."_

" _Fine, we'll wait until Seifer gets home. Want me to help you with–?"_

" _NO." Fujin calmed down, clearing her throat. She took the bowl, mixing furiously."I...have this... it's special... for Seifer. Lemon extract import from Good Hope...go sit. You look exhausted."_

Nino slammed her fist on the glass wall in repetition, jolting her father from his meditation. "Get up."

"...Rest those who bear witness to the power... Great Hyne, the Strong God...I pray to you..." Endrik continued to pray, ignoring his daughter.

Nino hit the glass again. "HEY!"

With a long sigh, Endrik rubbed his beard, sitting upright. "I was in prayer, daughter."

"You owe me answers." Nino paced back and forth across the length of the glass.

Her father chuckled, shaking his head. "Child, I owe you nothing." He stood, approaching the glass to stand across from her.

"For everything you've done? You owe me _something_ at least. Now tell me... Fujin was the one who contacted you wasn't she?"

"Being who and what you are, knowing what you know, having the knowledge you possess... you have all this time to speak with me, ask me why I did _anything_ that I did and you chose _that_ question?" Endrik shook his head in disappointment, "You are a foolish–"

"Foolish child, I know." Nino stopped, glaring at her father. " I need to know – she was how you discovered us in Dollet, wasn't she?" When he remained silent, she kicked at the glass. "Wasn't she?! How else would you have known, right?!"

Endrik cracked his back and neck, standing to grab his water. "My dear, does one who seeks truth deserve the punishment for finding it?"

"Answer me, damn it!" She struck the glass, feeling the sharp pain in her hand from the impact.

"Hmm. I see your time with your brother was not wasted. He's seemed to break you of your timid behavior..." Endrik looked down the hall with his hands behind his back, taking his sweet time to answer. Nino began pacing again, keeping an eye on him the way a cat did with prey. "Yes, we got the call. I sent Urvo and Reya to investigate and they returned with confirmation. I made the decision to report it to Artos."

"Why?"

"I do not owe you an explanation, Ninnoka. This was all just... business." Endrik held his hands behind his back, standing straight. "I did everything Artos demanded of me. At his behest I left Esthar and traveled to Galbadia and took the position he assigned to me. I raised up his army, trained them, kept the control...all for a promise that one day I could return to my position –"

"In Esthar..." Nino folded her arms, watching the way her father continued to stare down the hallway as if he were expecting someone to arrive at any moment.

"Yes. That had been the plan all along – did you truly believe that was where I wanted to live? My dear, we had servants who waited on us hand and foot. We had everything we could have ever wanted in Esthar." Endrik kept his eyes down the hall, waiting. "I didn't know what to do with you. You had proved to me once again that I could not trust you, just like your mother – I could not rely on you to obey. Artos suggested to recondition you, train you and force your way of thinking. Correcting your past behaviors."

Nino stopped moving. "Why?"

"You were more useful alive than dead. Killing you would have been easier, of course – but at the time I truly believed that you were my last living child. I needed to continue my bloodline, Artos as well and so we entered back into the original agreement of the arranged matrimony for you and Torrin. He was to take Galbadia and I could finally return home but Artos wanted more. Progress was made on Project Empyral and I was one of the first to become infused – once again risking my life per Artos' orders. At that time, we didn't have infusions that attached elements to them – Seifer was the first to survive those infusions. But after I was infused I had the power to influence so our numbers could grow for Artos' precious Empyral armies. Finally I hoped that had been enough for him to assign me back to Esthar and it would have been the plan had you not have defected from us."

"It's clear that you influenced me to forget everything from before... all so you could go home. I'm nothing more than property to you." Nino felt nauseous, pressing her hand to her chest to quell the uneasy heartbeat in her chest.

"My reality crashed down the moment I saw you upon your return to us." Endrik folded his arms, he did not even acknowledge Nino was speaking to him. "The moment Urvo dragged you into my office half naked and pregnant..." Endrik's lip curled as he glared at Nino. "All this time... I did not fully realize what Urvo had said about you holding value... I didn't realize that Urvo had meant you would have been valuable to the Almasy family, that is, until you opened your legs for the wrong one." The tone in Endrik's voice dropped, his nostrils flared out the same way that Zell's would when he was upset. "I wanted to kill you right there, cut your throat and be done with you. You took away our last chance at returning to Esthar. It's all that I have ever wanted... that, and my son. Unfortunately, none of that matters now. I will never return to our homeland... I will never..." Endrik turned his back to Nino, erupting into a fit of wet coughs.

Nino watched the way he spat on the floor, black blood spattered. He was sicker than Nino originally thought. He caught his breath between hacking fits, his chest heaving as he wiped away the blood. All Nino could think of is the concern if it were airborne. Nino looked away, her eyes watching the halls for movement. She could brave isolation if it meant being away from Endrik. Her body groaned at her, her nausea growing stronger.

 _This sensation feels strange...it's like the patter but...it's not... why am I feeling it now?_

Nino rubbed her chest, where the patter should have been but it was too slow, deep. It radiated from her chest to the pit of her stomach. She didn't feel afraid but she couldn't shake off the feeling of dread. Something was wrong. It took her breath away and she moved to sit on her bed to steady herself.

She let out a small cough but it didn't change the feelings of grief or the sickening unease that was rising inside. Nino began to sweat, her blood pressure raised. Her heart whooshed in her ears like a pulse and just as quick as it came, it vanished and she felt emptier than she had ever felt before. Nino pressed her hand to the area of the patter, feeling nothing.

 _Zell? Impossible... they wouldn't let him come to see me... whatever it was..._

Nino kept her eyes closed but she could hear her father compose and turn back to the glass. "I may be dying but by no means am I dead. As long as I'm breathing I will fight for what is mine." Another small coughing fit erupted. "Do you hear me, child? I'm taking back what's mine. I didn't wait around in that fucking Compound for a whelp like Seifer Almasy to come in and take it. I will take the Almasy power and rise up once again."

 _How? You have nothing left._

Swallowing away the lingering sense of urgency and discomfort that plagued her, Nino turned back to her father. "There are a few problems with that... You are dying and you're no longer in control. Whatever recruits and Agents you thought you had? They swore fealty to Artos and Torrin right after they supposedly killed you – even the ones in Galbadia." Nino remembered the way everyone had looked up to Torrin when they had returned from Centra for the siege of Dollet. They all looked to him the way they used to with her father.

"They weren't anticipating resurgence... they also weren't expecting me to take my revenge in Alnaj. It was much easier after Caraway supplied the Titan infusions... much easier than you would imagine." Nino watched how her father's demeanor changed, everything about him suddenly more wicked than he was before. His dark eyes stared back at her. "And now it's time that I exact my vengeance on Caraway." Endrik smiled, his teeth black from the blood.

"What are you saying?" Nino lowered her brow, stepping away from the glass.

"Caraway is the man with the upper hand. He currently holds the control and it is his wife that runs the show around here...do you see?" He spit out another mouthful of black, shifting his weight onto the other foot.

"You're saying that Wren is married to Caraway?" Nino thought the idea was utterly preposterous.

"Of course she is. And that bitch Madalyn is my ticket out of here... that and the humans bringing us our meals..."

Nino didn't even notice the young SeeD Operative walking down the hall with the trays of breakfast, weapons not drawn but held at their sides. She pressed her body against the glass, her view distorted as she looked at an angle.

"The thing about being a Titan..."

Nino turned to Endrik, shaking her head. "Father, don't..."

Endrik lowered his head, his hands moving to the glass as he pressed his palms against the surface, ripples of energy pulsed out of his hands and ran along the glass, causing it to shudder. "We are able to absorb the life force inside humans and Empyrals alike. I have been taking your energy for quite some time. Not much, just enough so you didn't catch on but enough for you to witness..."

Nino pounded on the glass, the feeling of unease overwhelmed her. "OPERATIVES! STAY AWAY! RUN!"

"I suppose you had value to me after all..."

In an instant the glass containing Endrik shattered into an explosion of reflective pieces. Nino flinched away, protected by her own cell as it rained glass into the hall. Her father stepped forward, his bare feet cut from the glass but moved as if he could not feel it.

"Operatives..." Endrik called to them, drawing them into his range of Influence. Nino looked up watching as the Operatives drew nearer, dropping their weapons as they came to him like mindless drones. Endrik drew in his senses as if he were drinking up their energy. "Closer..."

Both men approached. Nino screamed, calling to the men to come towards her, doing everything in her power to break them of his control but they couldn't listen.

"Father, please... I'm begging you not to do this!" Nino pleaded, moving to the glass door as Endrik stepped out, looking to the men. "ENDRIK!"

Endrik grabbed the faces of the men, pulling them towards him. "Bow before the power..."

Nino cried out as she watched the Operatives collapse to their knees, their skin quickly sagged and wrinkled as their bodies withered up into dry, colorless husks. They were once youthful, lively men but now they were mere skeletons of their former selves. Nino saw the energy flowing through Endrik, glowing deep beneath his skin, rejuvenating him, restoring his strength. She shuddered to think how strong he was now. His eyes nearly glowed when he turned to face her.

"Your Empyral Infusion gives you this ability and yet you do not use it. I know this because I chose that Infusion for you... everything that you are now is because I willed it to be so." Endrik's eyes held neither love or hate. Vacant pools of green stared at her like she was nothing to him. "It is an insult to the power that we rendered. Generations of the Mireille family used it's force in battles for centuries and here you stand, insulting our name by choosing to remain weak. You are just like your brother. My legacy, ruined...I sacrificed my greatest pride, our family's sworn Guardian Force for greatness and my greatness is now my greatest failure. Pity."

Nino could see the wrinkles in his skin fading right before her eyes, the grey seeming to vanish from his hair. His skin and eyes seemed to glow in a sheen of gold energy. It terrified Nino how quickly and how effortless he was in his escape. The fear of him forced her to back away, trapped inside the glass box. "Father–"

"You could use the power on me now and weaken me and yet there you stand. Powerless by your own morals..." He stood upright, straightening his white shirt as he began to walk down the hall. Full of vigor of the lives he took, Endrik Mireille was free to roam and destroy anything in his path, leaving Nino to her fate.


	9. The Way it Ends

**Author Notes:** Dee! Thank you so much for your reviews! I always check to see if you've left your words of encouragement. It has been a very complex series but I hope that it has also been very enjoyable. I hope I can continue to keep you hooked for the next chapters. Thanks again! :)

Also, for those interested, I am illustrating my story using the Sims 4 over on my tumblr. Link in profile and here: .com

* * *

 _Vinegar._

The taste in the back of Zell's throat was warm and lingering but it reminded him of the bitter taste of vinegar. He could feel the numbing sensations washing into the veins in his arm as the warmth continued to spread into his head and body. He felt another push of sensation and every muscle in his body completely relaxed. The moment it hit his brain he was already floating, his body feeling weightless as if he were wading in a pool of warm water.

Any concerns or burdens Zell had carried melted away as he lay there, feeling beautiful and natural. He imagined this was what synthetics felt like. Euphora was the choice recreational drug of those who imbibed and this was what Zell figured it was like. Whatever it was that caused him to feel this way made his mind travel and wander until he found the last memories he had with his adopted dad.

Zell grew up believing that his dad was a good man who did the best he could with the life that he was given. His dad had several relapses but Zell knew that synthetic drugs were a hard habit to kick. For Zell's adopted dad, everything began to fall apart when Zell was around the age of ten. Before then, Randyl Dincht was a hardworking fisherman and mechanic on the side. He was a good man until he took to the needle, and sadly all it took was one dose and he was gone.

Randyl tried to quit several times but with synthetics the addiction is worse than any other kind. It was a relentless predator that sunk its teeth into his dad, refusing to let go without a vicious struggle. During these times of relapse, his Ma would send Zell to stay with his grandparents sometimes for months at a time. There was always an excuse at the ready for why Zell wasn't allowed to stay home when his father was 'sick.'

When Zell would question what was going on around him, his family deflected his questions and kept him occupied until the questions became pondering afterthoughts. Most of the time his Grandpa would tell him stories from the war or tinker on the old vintage motorcycle he kept in the garage. His Grandpa would eventually leave Zell that motorcycle when he passed a few years later. To this day, Zell kept it safely tucked away in Balamb, occasionally tinkering on it when he went to visit his Ma.

Zell remembered the night he learned his father was a drug addict. No amount of Guardian Force use could rip that memory from his mind. It always lingered, always remained.

" _You can't just walk away from this! We are a family, Randyl! What?! What do you mean it's all gone?! No, no this can't be happening!"_

At twelve, Zell was fast asleep in his room when he heard his parents fighting downstairs. It was loud enough to stir Zell out of his deep sleep and stand at the top of the stairs, listening. The truth came out and Zell learned for the first time that his dad was strung out and had spent their entire savings to put into his arm. He heard that his dad was leaving them and didn't plan on coming back. Ma cried, bargaining and pleading for the love of her life to stay with the family. He heard his father yell louder and Ma begged him to be quiet so as not to wake Zell. Ma said that they could move past it, that they could still make it work.

The sound of a fist making impact and a body falling to the floor sent Zell on alert. He ran down the stairs, discovering his mother on the floor holding her mouth. Randyl stood by the door carrying an overnight bag stuffed with clothes and a fist balled up tight. Zell didn't know what to think.

" _Go back to yer room, boy."_

Even at twelve Zell was strong but not strong enough to defend his mother. He launched onto his father with fists flying and was quickly struck down as well. Scrambling to his feet, his father struck him again, warning Zell that if he attacked a third time, it would be lights out for the twelve year old kid. His father had never laid a hand on Zell until that night. Ma held Zell to her chest, pulling them both away from Randyl's reach. She cried as she held her son close, protecting him. His father followed a few steps but stopped when he realized what he had done as they both cowered in fear.

" _Forgive me..."_

He started for his exit directly and Zell vowed that if his father ever hurt his Ma again that he would kill him. Remaining silent and ashamed, Randyl kept his head down as he left, never saying goodbye.

Six months after that night, Zell had came home from school and knew his father had been there. He placed his backpack by the door and looked around for his Ma. She had started working two jobs to help keep up with the house payments when Zell's father had cleaned out the bank account to feed his drug habit. Knowing how hard his Ma worked, Zell would spend his time after school looking for ways to make gil by doing chores for the neighbors and polishing cars. He knew his Ma was struggling and wanted to see her happy without having to pretend for his sake.

The jar he kept the money he earned working had been one he made with his father between relapses. The jar was clay and painted jade green with colorful stars and sea birds etched into it. His father was a very skilled artist in his spare time, often designing the tattoos of the men on his fishing crew. Zell now stared at the shattered jar on the floor, the money he spent six months saving was gone along with the brass money clip that once belonged to his now late grandfather. Looking around he quickly noticed that most of everything of value had been taken out of the house.

He learned from the old man next door that his mother had been home at the time of Randyl's return and was taken to the clinic after the attack. He was the one to explain to Zell that synthetics made most users violent when they were experiencing withdrawals, excusing his dad's behavior and blaming it on the drugs. His Ma told him much of the same but he couldn't shake off the desire to express his rage the next time he saw the man he was once proud to call 'dad.'

Without Randyl around, Zell and his Ma did the best they could out of the bad situation they found themselves in. Despite everything, they were truly happy and his Ma did everything possible to make sure that Zell still had a great childhood.

After the discovery of his adoption, Zell felt a sense of relief as well as a sense of grief. Grief over his mother fighting so hard to keep their little family together, relief that he didn't share the same DNA as the man who would dare put his hands on a good woman like Zell's mother. He didn't care if this man lived or died any longer. Most addicts died within the first few years of their addiction and both Zell and his Ma assumed that he was likely dead. Zell found peace with that thought.

To pay his Ma back for the years of hardship paying for his combat lessons and covering the costs of his tuition for Balamb Garden, the moment Zell became SeeD he returned the favor. Most of his earnings from Garden went to paying off their home and settling debts that had accrued. His main goal was to have her retire and spend the rest of her days comfortable and free to enjoy life.

" _Ma, please stop cryin', yeah? I'm doing this so you don't have to worry anymore... you deserve it..."_

In Balamb to celebrate his 19th birthday at home, Zell stayed at his Ma's house sleeping off the drunken stupor he had found himself in when he crawled back home at three in the morning. Squall and Irvine crashed at the hotel while Zell found himself laying across his bed when he heard the noise downstairs. The gunshot instantly sobered Zell and set his semses on high alert as he launched out of bed and made his way downstairs. He saw the bullet hole in the wall and his mother cowering beside a man he barely recognized.

He hadn't seen his dad in nearly eight years and every ounce of rage Zell once held for Randyl Dincht came back tenfold when he saw he had his mother by the hair, holding her prisoner.

Coming down from his last synthetic high, Randyl shakily held the gun – still maintaining the common sense to not try to point it at Zell or his Ma. He shivered, his clothes and skin smelled sour, his features deteriorated and gaunt. Randyl was a skeleton, a zombie looking for his next fix. That's when Zell realized he had came for money. He tried using Zell's birthday as an excuse to visit but Randyl was quick to mention that the son who had defeated Ultimecia would have what he needed.

" _Surely there's a pretty hefty bonus from saving the world, yeah?"_

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a torn off page from one of the interviews Zell had recently done with Timber Manics where they listed his net worth among other SeeD Operatives in Garden. Zell wasn't rich but he was comfortable, even after paying off the house and donating 2% of his income to Selphie's charities.

" _You'll pay it to keep yer Ma safe, won't ya? Else I'll need to come back, yeah?!"_

Randyl raised the gun but Zell was already reaching for his wallet. Without hesitation he gave Randyl all the money he had on him, no questions asked. His money card had more, Zell told him that he could have it all as long as he stayed away and never came back. Zell just wanted his Ma safe, he wanted this man to be gone for good. Money was replaceable, the woman he knew as his mother was not.

" _Just take it already... take it all. Take it all and go... just – please don't hurt her..."_

Zell pleaded for him to just let her go, that Randyl could take the money. Zell would even give him time to take everything out of the accounts and wouldn't ask questions. He calmly reassured, slowly stepping forward to retrieve his Ma. The moment he grabbed her Zell sent her upstairs with his phone to call the authorities.

" _See? You were always a good boy, Zell... Your old man's proud o'ya, yeah?"_

Zell felt his knuckles crack when he closed his fists. He could feel the rage rising up as he turned to look at this man who tried to ruin him and his Ma. It was Randyl that stole away the childhood Zell thought he had. It was Randyl who tore apart their once happy family. It was Randyl who struck his Ma and took everything they had. Zell stepped towards his adopted father, his knuckles white as he formed tight, steady fists.

The story Zell told was that he blacked out completely. That story was only half true. He didn't remember the words they exchanged before Randyl turned to make his exit with another bag full of valuables along with Zell's wallet. He tried recounting their conversation but it was nothing but fuzz to Zell. It didn't matter anyway, he already knew what he was planning to do.

What he did remember was that there was an emotional price to pay to take another man's life, and Zell was willing to pay that price. In the few short seconds it took for Zell to think it over, he realized that Randyl was a threat.

Zell felt the gravity of the situation push and pull inside of him and reacted.

He remembered was every detail of the single punch fueled with the swelling rage that he never knew was within him. He knew how to take someone out in one hit – one single blow Zell knew that Randyl Dincht was likely going to be dead before he hit the floor.

Randyl's brown eyes rolled into the back of his head as he began to seize and Zell's human caring instinct caught him off-guard as he started to kneel. He stopped himself, realizing that his adopted dad was a full-blown junkie. Randyl was too far gone and he would never stop. He didn't see an addict, he saw a problem that was never going to go away. Zell knew he was only going to come back for more unless he put an end to it right there.

It was sickening for him to realize how easy it had been to turn off his own morality in order to stop this man from hurting his family any longer. The fury and rage he felt vanished the moment he felt the impact, almost like his emotion was what killed Randyl. He looked down and saw the syringe and bag of synthetic opiates that fell out of Randyl's pocket. Something else caught his eye, something glinting in the light. The brass money clip that once belonged to his grandfather, no banknotes but he saw a few lines of text from torn out magazine articles. The article was the one from his issue of Combat King.

" _Zell, honey...what have you done?"_

Zell held his breath as he watched his father's body go limp and he knew he was dead. He stood over him for a long while, giving him time to process his story, giving him time to wrap his mind around the fact that he had just committed murder. Zell had dreamt of this day for so long it was almost unbelievable that it was really there. Now he couldn't lay his hands on his Ma. He wouldn't sell off their valuables or try and shake down their son on his birthday. Now Randyl was at peace from the relentless predator he fought for so long. Now everything was right with the world.

A soft hand moved to Zell's fist as it relaxed. Another moved to his cheek and he turned his body into hers, hugging her tight.

" _What have I done, Ma...?"_

Before his Ma could answer there was a knock at the door.

Self-defense. Randyl had a gun and fired. Instinct took over and Zell reacted in self defense. Ma was upstairs calling for help so there were no witnesses to back up what statement he could give. Zell was in shock when the authorities reassured him that was what had really happened, they found it hard to believe that someone like Zell Dincht would be willing to murder somebody.

Regardless of how justified everyone saw it as, Zell knew the truth. It was murder, he executed the man who taught him how to read, who taught him how to fish and swim, the man who he called his dad.

" _But... I'm in the wrong... I killed him...with a single hit I killed my dad."_

Looking to Squall and his Ma, he wondered if they knew what he had done. His Ma caught him staring, the look she gave Zell racked him with guilt when she smiled to her boy with eyes of relief. All Zell could do was drop his gaze to the floor as he heard the officers standing near him continue with their praise for his hard work in Garden, for the interviews they had read, for being such a 'nice guy.'

Zell didn't see himself as the nice guy any longer. A nice guy would have let Randyl walk out the door unscathed.

–

The haunting memories sobered Zell enough to begin questioning the feeling of numbing warmth in his chest. That was when he finally opened his eyes, blinking them rapidly to focus. He let out a groan, the back of his head sore as if he slammed it hard on something. With squinting eyes, Zell looked up to the IV bag hanging over his bed. He had first assumed he was in the Infirmary but nothing looked the same.

 _Where... where am I...?_

The throbbing pain in the base of his skull along with the blinding lights overhead made Zell nauseous. "To...mé...?" Zell tried to speak but his throat and mouth didn't want to work together. His eyes followed the IV's tube down to his arm where he realized that he was being restrained. His ankles, legs and chest were strapped down tight much like his wrists and arms. "Th...fuck?"

He heaved as he tried to break from the restraints, his breath released in quiet groans and whimpers. Zell tried to remember how he got there but couldn't. He slammed his eyes shut tight, trying to recall the last thing he remembered.

 _I remember... waking up... this morning and eating breakfast with Selphie... oh fuck... why can't I remember?! I can't even remember her face!_

"Why ….allowing him to wake up? ...was under the impression...to be transported first..."

Zell's vision was blurry but he could see two medics standing outside the room. He kept silent and steadied his frantic breath to try to listen. Zell knew they were talking about him.

"...requested that we begin here... they will both be shipped off-site in a few hours..."

Zell held his breath, missing most of the conversation due to his heavy exhales.

"...But Operative Almasy apparently gave her information about the patient, just not enough. I'm still waiting for the results."

 _The fuck... what the hell did Seifer tell them about me?! I shoulda known to never trust him..._

Zell tried to recall the last couple of days, in his mind all he could see was static and fuzz. The medication appeared to have scrambled his brain more so than it already was.

 _With Seifer there's no tellin' what he coulda said..._

"Either way, Dincht is going to be infused here. He's going to need the treatment to help bolster him for the next phase."

"What's are his chances?"

"Well, he's biologically a viable candidate. Both his father and sister have successfully been infused with the minimum base properties. I would think it would be no different. Still, it's a real shame about Endrik..."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I was the one who infused Endrik six years ago with the base Empyral properties. If he had taken Caraway up on his offer he would have been on our side instead of Syndicate. We already have the remedy for Pyrexia. It would have helped him but he's too far gone now. Luckily for our new recruits they're immune but no less dangerous otherwise... I suspect they have something quite special for Dincht..."

 _They can't infuse me... this can't be happening! They know too much – goddamnit Seifer I gotta get out. I gotta get out and kill him._

Zell tugged at the restraints on his arms, letting out a quiet whimper when they wouldn't give.

 _Why the fuck did he tell them about my family?! I gotta know why he did this... I gotta know why he's back to jumpin' sides again..._

His vision was still blurred and lagging but he could tell the female medic noticed Zell moving and they stepped inside. The medic he had heard infused Endrik was he man Zell knew as Dr. Bowen. He scanned down the clipboard he carried and turned to look at Zell through a pair of glasses that rested at his nose.

"Patient is a 26 year old male, blood type B, just shy of 5'6, blue eyes, blonde hair and right at... 155 pounds. Patient has had tonsils and wisdom teeth removed. Last surgery was in May for an arthroscopic _rotator cuff repair_ but the last record shown for being admitted was for Empyral damage to the chest area that put him out for a few days back in July..." The doctor sat down beside Zell's bed. "Operative Zell Dincht? Are you able to talk?"

"Where... my...ngh?" Zell's mouth felt like it was made of cement. He had to work the muscles hard to form words. Frustrated, Zell's body squirmed underneath the tight restraints. "...Mmn."

"The sedation takes some time. It's likely your body is still trying to adjust. Just relax, we're here to ask a few questions..." The doctor's voice was calm but authoritative. "Do you remember me? I am Dr. Bowen – I will be overseeing your treatment tonight."

" _Emp-ral..._ " Zell shook his head, his lips moved like they were stuck together.

Bowen cleared his throat, opening the folder in his clipboard. "You were selected as one of our top candidates, placing you at the top for one of our special projects but due to the new information we received this evening, we are delaying that order and starting treatment tonight."

"No..." Zell grunted out, "Wren... I want to... speak with Wren..."

"Wren will be down in a moment, I have already paged her to speak with you." Bowen's tone was like that of an automaton. He continued on as Zell looked to the other Medics, one of them held a canister like the ones Seifer had used to infuse himself.

That was when it sunk in.

Seeing the canister reminded him of the horror that Seifer had put him through down in the sub-levels. Zell had a strong stomach but witnessing the agonizing horror that came with infusion had traumatized him.

 _The cold room... you're going to end up in the cold room!_

The events that took place before he wound up in the MD Level launched Zell's stomach into his throat as he thrashed in the bed. He remembered returning from Squall's room to eat the sweet rolls, tasting the almonds, seeing the black boots walking into his living quarters and dragging him away. He wasn't ready to die, not yet.

"Operative Dincht, you need to calm down."

"NO! LET ME OUT OF THESE–" His weary protests were getting weaker as he felt his body exhaust itself. The doctors didn't move to stop him, didn't react in the slightest but Zell continued to fight until he felt his muscles ache. He gave up, trying to clear his mind, trying to stay calm and collected. With each passing second he was remembering more, feeling his rage boil but he maintained some semblance of composure. He hoped Seifer and Squall had a backup plan to get him out of this. He needed to get to Esthar with Nino, how was he going to do that if he was dead?

 _This is a nightmare... a living nightmare..._

"Now that you are calm, we can continue..." The doctor smiled but there was no kindness behind it. "Not too long ago you underwent a blood test and physical for the UC and the results that we found indicated that you were a very promising candidate for Elixir X."

"Elixir X..." Zell swallowed. "You mean Emp 'fusions... yeah?"

Dr. Bowen dodged Zell's question as he turned to the medics and back to Zell. "What I have here is a statement that I need to go over with you... Do you remember this?" The doctor held up a signed consent form. "During your exam you were asked to sign this stating that you gave authorization for Galbadia, the Unified Council as well as the SeeD Collective to authorize treatment should the results of your exam prove to be viable for Elixir X–"

"No, I take it back... I refuse..." The energy Zell had reserved was put towards speaking clear and loudly for everyone to hear him.

The doctor wrote a check mark on the sheet. "Ah! You do remember that...good."

Zell shook his head. "No, I'm tellin' ya... I'm refusing... I take it back!" They had drugged him up so much even talking felt like he was going to waste away. Still, he fought to make it known that he didn't want this.

"Oh, you can't ' _take it back'_... this is just for verification. The paperwork has already been filed, that is why you're here."

Each time Zell spoke he felt the uncontrollable urge to swallow. "I–...NO. You will NOT... treat me...bring Wren... I'll tell that... _bitch_...myself..." Zell grunted out, feeling like he had wasps caught in his throat.

Bowen drew in a small breath, glancing at the form. "Commander Wren will be here in a moment and you can speak with her but for now, it is my job to disclose to you that you have been selected for Elixir X. This is not an optional treatment, it is being required of all approved Operatives–"

"You can't make me do it." Zell pushed his head into the bed, grinding his teeth when he couldn't control his feet digging into the bed. He felt like he was being suffocated and fought hard to keep a level head. He pushed out all fears and tried to keep calm but it was difficult. "I'm not going to let you." His arms jerked, his efforts falling short when they didn't budge. "I know that – t-he UC is turnin' Operatives into Empyrals..." Zell blinked away the water in his eyes, he wasn't crying but his eyes burned like they were. "I will not become one of those... fucking m-monsters!"

Bowen chuckled, looking to the Medics who held the same amusement.

"What's so goddamn funny?!" Zell started to get their attention once again until the door whooshed open and Wren stepped inside. She still wore the same deep blue suit, professional without a single thing out of place.

"My apologies for being late, I was called to speak with the Operative in bed four. They are ready to begin." Wren calmly dismissed the medics save for Dr. Bowen and closed the door behind them.

Zell watched in silence as Bowen and Wren stood by the door, murmuring to themselves about their uncooperative patient. Zell took the time to try to work his wrists out of the restraints to no avail.

"Zell, Dr. Bowen says that you are refusing treatment – why?"

"Because you're gonna make me Empyral..." Zell was quick to respond, glaring back at Wren. "I did not want to get tested... but I did it anyway... I made a mistake. I want out."

"This is a government-issued mandate. Do you understand that?" Wren smiled, sitting on the bed beside Zell. "This will happen, Lieutenant. You will be a better soldier for it.

"Maybe... but I won't be human..." Zell's knowing stare caused the doctor to sigh.

Wren's cold eyes stared back, nodding slowly. She wasn't intimidated by anyone it seemed, especially not by Zell. "Galbadia has been perfecting the method of infusion for several years. It was only a year ago when we introduced the full Empyral power. While Syndicate may have introduced Empyrals into the world on a very powerful and very negative note, we are offering something far better, something proven to be effective and safe. Our goal has never changed – ensuring the war continues to be in our favor, even at the cost of our humanity. I just learned during my morning briefing today that our Empyral Forces on the ground in Galbadia that have thwarted off attacks from Syndicate, that they are ready to fight Retribution. Working with AEM, we are taking out our enemies en masse." She reached up, her hands hot as they touched Zell's forearm. He flinched away but didn't get far. "It takes sacrifice–"

"Do I look like I want to be sacrificed?! Do I look fuckin' expendable you goddamn bitch?!" Zell's nostrils flared when he snapped back. He let out a sharp yell, still fighting like hell to break free.

"Bowen, could you release the mild sedative?"

Zell watched as Bowen reached over him to press a button on a machine out of Zell's line of sight. It took a few moments but soon Zell was calm but not tired but he was still breathless and winded. He wasn't ready, he wasn't ready for any of it. "He said I was being moved..." Zell exhaled through his nose as his glossy eyes darted back to Wren. "Where?"

The Interim Commander crossed a leg, "That's another conversation for another day – we need to see how this goes first."

Zell kept his worried expression from showing, keeping his eyes locked onto Wren. It was everything he could do to not break down and scream. He could feel the emotions pushing and pulling him inside, all he could see in the back of his mind was the dream of his body on a slab. Zell stopped himself from shaking.

 _Maybe this is all part of the plan... maybe Seifer and Squall don't know yet that they have me..._

"I want to talk to Seifer Almasy..." Zell spat out bitterly.

"Operative Almasy does not hold any authority over this."

"Really? Because I heard he's become real popular with you UC folk..." Zell glanced over at Bowen and back to Wren, his voice dropped an octave to show his more threatening side. "You get that fuckin' prick down here. Right now."

"Very well," Clearly the situation amused Wren. It was clear in the malicious way she smiled when she walked out of the room. "I will go fetch him for you. Bowen, please have everything set up by the time I return..."

Bowen did not hesitate after she left to get started. Zell had nothing to say to the doctor, he was likely just as much of a pawn, blind to the truth. Too stupid to realize how morally wrong this was.

Zell maintained his gaze to the door, waiting for Seifer to appear. Bowen took his time hooking up the infusion kit, just as Tomé had showed them to do. She had been in the sub-levels to help insert the needle into Seifer's arm for his Titan infusion. After she was finished, he influenced her to forget. With Seifer restrained to the floor with no way to reach over to start the infusion process himself, Zell was the one to do it.

 _I wish he could have influenced me to forget..._

With Zell's arm exposed, there wasn't much fight that wouldn't have caused more damage so Zell finally gave in, feeling the pinch of the needle insert into his arm. He looked down, watching the large needle vanish under the skin. There was nothing he could do to stop it.

"You know," Dr. Bowen began, finishing the preparation stage. "There's a great value behind twin Empyrals, fraternal or otherwise, it's very rare but very useful in the coming war. We have a pair of twins we recovered from a Syndicate Raid... they've been very beneficial in learning how twins can communicate between one another. They experience strange sensations almost like–"

"A patter..." Zell whispered, turning his head away. He would have given anything to have that comfort at that moment. Never in Zell's life did he ever feel so alone. He felt so guilty for being so angry with her the day he spoke with Endrik. He knew that it wasn't her fault – it was something that all Mireille's could do, himself included.

 _Nino, do you know what is happening to me? Who is going to break the news to you? I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry – for everything..._

"You can feel it when you're near your sister? That's fascinating–"

"I've always felt it..." Zell blinked away a tear, his voice quiet. "Long before she was infused, Doc. Don't think it has anythin' to do with bein' a fuckin' Emp."

Bowen almost looked disappointed in Zell's response. He reached for his clipboard and took down a few notes, checking the canister for readings.

Zell couldn't resist asking. "So that's it? That's the... that's the power?"

Bowen glanced up, nodding as he muttered to himself.

"Do I get to at least find out what it is?"

"It's ah..." Bowen looked up to Zell, searching for the right words. "It's easier if we introduce that at a later time when your body has become more accustomed to it... apologies."

They sat in a near quiet, Zell prayed to Hyne silently to himself, begging a god he wasn't entirely certain he believed in to come and save him.

 _Nobody is comin' for me... I'm screwed..._

Zell dropped his head back to the pillow, tears welling in his eyes. He lifted his head when he heard the sound of footsteps approach, listening for that familiar heavy footfall that Seifer maintained. He heard the sound of the door opening and it felt as if a wicked storm had rolled in and the room grew darker. Zell kept his eyes behind everyone who walked inside. So far he saw Wren and two Medics, no Seifer.

"Sedative looks like its done its job..." Wren turned back to the hall, gesturing.

Zell strained, jerking his head up to watch as Seifer stepped into the room. Seifer paused when he realized it was Zell in the bed and he almost thought he saw a shot of panic run through him. The look was gone lightning quick and instead of looking panicked or worried for Zell's well-being, Seifer pursed his lips, turning to Wren.

"Is there any particular reason why I was woken up for this?"

"Operative Dincht wanted to speak with you."

Seifer rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm done here..." He turned to walk out.

"HEY!" Zell leaned forward, watching Seifer turn on his heel. He was so callous and unmoved by the fact Zell was about to become an Empyral. "Do you not see what's happening?!"

Without any elaboration, Seifer delivered a quick nod. "Yes, Dincht. I do."

"And?!" Zell kept his eyes to see if Seifer would give any sense of emotion in Zell's favor.

Seifer looked to Wren and Bowen, shrugging. "Does he think he's the first to be infused down here?"

 _You set me up... you fucking bastard..._

"This was all some big, elaborate plan to get me down here, wasn't it?!" Zell was seeing red, they were all so lucky the restraints were there to keep him in place. "You KNEW – YOU FUCKING KNEW... I didn't want this... and you got me down here..."

Seifer chuckled, stepping towards the bed. That only seemed to infuriate Zell but Seifer maintained a calm, collected atmosphere around him. "No, you did this to yourself, Dincht. I never signed that consent form, that was on you." He leaned over, tilting his head to meet Zell's line of sight. "Besides, you should consider it a blessing you've even been chosen." Seifer brushed Zell's bangs from his face, pushing them back. "Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy life a bit more once you're more... _evolved_."

Zell threw his head back, their eyes blinked in unison. When Zell realized that Seifer wasn't going to save him, panic began to set in. His eyes watered, his body shook. "Seifer, you can't let them do this to me. Not after everything... p-please – not after what I've seen..."

"...Why would I stop them?" Seifer straightened his back, strolling back to stand beside Wren. He looked down at his nails, seemingly more focused on the state of his cuticles than anything else. "We're at war, Zell. We have to be able to do what it takes to win."

"Exactly!" Wren added with a pleased smile. "Let's get started – we've wasted enough time. Seifer, I want you to assist Dr. Bowen with Operative Dincht's infusion."

 _Don't you fucking dare..._

Zell caught the sightless gaze that Seifer maintained on his nails, the corner of his nose twitched as he looked up to Wren with another twisted smirk. "Gladly."

"NO!" Zell snarled, spit flying as he fought against the sedatives and the leather padded restraints holding him down. He shot his body forward, the restraints refusing to give way as he continued to scream. Bowen glanced up from the clipboard, his eyebrow raised.

"I look forward to seeing if he pulls through. He has quite a bit of energy in him for someone who should be sedated."

Zell felt the last of his energy give out as he fell back again, his chest heaving, his breath a constant growl. He stared at the lights, shaking his head as he let out a cry.

Another surge of adrenaline hit him and he looked back up again and saw Seifer watching him. "Why?! WHY, SEIFER?! You were supposed to help us–YOU WERE ONE OF US!" Zell fought the restraints with everything he had, his voice cracked and burned as he begged to be released as Seifer moved to stand beside the infusion kit, his hand hovering over the button.

 _I'm never gonna see Selphie again. I'm never gonna see Squall or Alisa, Quistis or Rinoa, Irvine, Tomé, Nida, Ryzia, Mia... Nino..._

Zell began to flail in the restraints, feeling his limbs becoming raw as they chafed against the padded straps. "Seifer please... please oh please don't do this... I'm begging you!"

Seifer cleared his throat, looking over to Bowen. "Quit bitching, Dincht. I'll see you when you wake up."

Zell watched Bowen perk up out of the corner of his eye. "Uh, saying that Operative Dincht survives, he and his sister will be sent off to our Galbadian research facilities for a special project."

"Special Project?" Seifer looked away from hovering over Zell, his interests suddenly piqued.

"You do not have the proper clearance for me to disclose any further information, I'm afraid." Wren stood next to Seifer, watching his hand on the button that held Zell's fate.

"Hm." Seifer gave a single nod. "Understood – Shall we begin?"

Zell let out a scream, giving a last effort to break free before he shoved his head back into the bed. "You can't be happy until you've destroyed EVERYTHING else around you, right?!"

Bowen reached behind the bed again, straining to reach. "We're going to go ahead and push in another dose... he's too violent for us to begin."

"I hope it kills me..." Choking out harsh words that stung his vocal chords, Zell looked directly at Seifer, hating him with every fiber of his being. "I hope this fuckin' kills me and you're the person who has to tell everyone what you did. Squall. Alisa. Selphie. Nino...let them know what a real monster you are..."

Seifer snorted, rubbing his face. "Once again, Zell, you have a wild imagination. Of everyone, you hold the greatest chance of survival – I've seen your file."

"You've seen the cold room, too... or did you forget?" Zell let out a weary chuckle when Seifer didn't have a quick reply back. "Yeah, this could go both ways but you and I both know I'm headin' south. You know we can't change fate."

"Fate..." Seifer echoed, looking to Bowen.

Zell fought the last of his strength to not cry when he felt the wash of warmth begin to hit him. He spoke clear, loud enough for Seifer, fighting the sedation. "Tell Nino I loved her..." He turned his head, quiet tears running down the tattoo on his face. "I know you won't because you're you but it's going to make it easier on me to do this –" Zell fought his emotions to keep speaking. "– I loved all you... even you, Seifer. Even if you didn't love any of us the way we did..." Zell's voice trailed off as he stared back at the ceiling. It was getting harder to breathe, his nose was stuffy from crying, his chest was compressed from the restraints. This was not how he wanted it all to end. He watched as Seifer turned to him with glassy eyes.

"Push in another dose." Seifer commanded to Bowen.

"You know what?" With a shaky breath Zell leaned back, his face blank, his voice flat and dead. He was ready. Zell's mind was clear, his eyes were focused. He locked eyes with Seifer one last time. "You're no better than the rest of your family. They're all monsters... and you? You're worse than Torrin." Zell drew in a breath. "You're the worst one of them all."

"Yeah..." Without a second thought, Seifer reached back over to the Infusion canister, flipping the switch. "I'm used to it."


	10. Existential Circumstance

_Witnes͞s͝ ͝my ͘p͘o̷wer̛,̷ O̶d̢in͜sl͠ay̷er, ̨witn͡e̶ss̸ h͘ow ͏i͠t ͘s̕w̴a҉ll͞ows yo̡ùr̨ ̸m͞o̡rtal ͡worl̷d. ͜_

Above him the metallic sound of thunder bellowed across the sky, echoing all around him. Seifer wandered the wasteland, looking the dense pallid, murky fog for any semblance of familiarity. He listened to the sound of his feet hitting the ash beneath his boots. Everything around him was charred and burned, destroyed.

 _Yoư ̡sen͝s͠e ͘it̨, d̨o ͠yo̡u͟ n͞o҉t? ̷Th̡e̵ ̷p͜owe͡r̢ ͠wit͢h͜in you͏ ̀c͘al̨ls҉ ̶t̢o ̧mȩ.̶.̕._

The scent of death and destruction twinged at the muscles in his nostrils, causing them to tense when the thick smell of scorched earth and burnt flesh crept in. The smell was bitter, acidic as it moved down his throat but he could taste a slight sweetness to it on his tongue. The air nearly choked him at how pungent and unsettling it was. Clouds of it billowed until he couldn't see his hands when he stretched them out ahead of him.

 _Esthar...? Galbadia? Centra? Where am I?_

Through the fog and smoke he saw shadows of people he knew, people he recognized from his life before Nino was taken. The dock worker who hired him, the man who Seifer bought produce from in the markets, Reya, Fujin, Raijin... Matron with her kind and gentle eyes, Urvo with his long braid and goatee full of beads and silver. All of them watched him as he walked past, all of them were dead.

 _N̛o͜t ͡ev͝e͟n͡ ̸th̷e ͞p͢ower̛ ҉w̨ithìn̷ ͜y̛o͞u n͡ow ͝wil̸l sa͠v̵e th̨em̛.̴..́ a͝l͝l͞ w̶ill҉ bo̶w̵ t͜o ͜m̀e͜ ͞o̢r͟ ͠they̴ s̸ha̶l̨l bur̵n.͟_

He stepped over the bodies of Squall, his body had curled into Alisa protecting her. Nino held onto his arm, all three dead. Rinoa was not far, laying beside the man Seifer knew as Zone. A few more steps and he found everyone else, even Torrin and Artos, even Caraway and Endrik. All of them dead. All of them lifeless. This wasn't the first time Retribution showed bodies strewn out in his path. Seifer was numb to it. He looked up from the bodies and to the shadows as they reached for him, whispering words he couldn't understand.

 _You ̶may h̷a͡ve͏ av͘o̵i̴de̡d̴ ́my ͢gras̨p a͞ll ͏t̶hi̕s ti͠m͡ȩ,̴ ͜bu͝t́ nót ̴f̴o̡r̷ lo̴n͠g̵..͢. ̢I ̵aw͠a̶i̶t̵ ͝yo͢u҉r arri̷val͜.̧_

Their eyes shifted from Seifer to the looming shadow that crept behind him, following and stretching to the skies above as it blanketed his surroundings in an endless sea of black. Seifer knew it was Retribution, he heard it calling to him, taunting him, whispering in the voices that sounded like madness incarnate. Seifer continued to keep his eyes forward, heading towards the light that he could see through the clouds of smoke and ash.

 _Y̵o̧u̵ ̢͢͡ţ͜oo͡k̡ ̡t́̕h͟è ̕͟po̸͢wèr ̢th̵̛at͡ ̸o͏ǹc̴̡e͞͝ ̧͜͟w͏͘͟à̷̶s̷̡͞ m̛í́nę͜.̵̷͠.̀͟.̀ ͜I̧̧͡ w̡į̴l͘͢l̸̕ ̶͘ś̵͘ò̧͝o̷҉n͢ come͘ ̀͟t͜͢o̢ ̨recl̵̵a̧i̵͢m it̷.̢.̵̢"_

The ancient madness spoke as Seifer walked on, squinting his eyes to watch a figure step out of the light. Zell appeared, his skin pale and lifeless. He continued to walk towards Seifer, his eyes vacant and dead.

"Zell..." Seifer took a step back but Zell walked straight through him, vanishing into a thin mist. Seifer watched as the mist dissipated, joining with the dense fog around him.

A hand grabbed Seifer's shoulder and he spun around, meeting the face of the ancient madness that once dwelled inside of him. Retribution. He snatched Seifer up by the throat, lifting him high in the air. Seifer's body flailed, his hands grasping onto the searing flesh of Retribution, black and oozing. He tore at the flesh until there was nothing but bone.

 _Y̸͏̴ǫ̴u͏ ̡̡c͘ań̵n͏o͡͝t ͢͝r͡uń ̷̵f̕͢r̷om̴̕ ̡m̢͡e ͘͜f̢o͞re̢͢͝v͝e̷͝r̴̨͟.̸..̶́̕ ́͏̛I w̨̡i̶̷̶l̕l t̴̛a̴ķ̀͜e͢͢ i̧ţ ̢bá̡c̷̢k̀̀,̨͠ ͢Ód̴i̵͘n͘͟s҉̶la̵̡yer͘͟.̧̀͘.̀͘_ _I͏҉҉T ́̕͘I̷̵̡S͞ ̴N͟͡O̡̢͝T͡ ͟Y͘͞O̵̷U̶R͡͏ ̶̨̕P͘O͜W͟͡͝E͝R̴͜ ̧̛͞I͟͠T ̢IS ̡M̸̧̀I͝N͝E͢͡!̶!̵̴̡!͠_ _.̷͞_

Seifer cried out when he felt Retribution's hand sink into his abdomen, long fingers clawing and tearing into his organs as it went deeper, eviscerating him, tearing him apart from the inside out. He felt the pain slowly vanish, feeling blood and organs spilling away when Retribution's clawed hand ripped out of his chest. The hand coiled around Seifer's throat tightened, crushing him.

Retribution smiled, pulling Seifer's body close to its own face, a smile full of malice and jagged, pointed teeth formed as it laughed.

 _No͞t ̡ęv̡e̛n ͠yo͢u̶r ͜arm͢i͘e͠s̵ ҉wil͠l ̷śav̡e̵ ̷you..͟.̡ ̴n̛ot͠h̨íng̀ ̢can save̶ yo͘u...͢ I̸ am͜ a͡ ̢pie̢ce ̵of you͡ ̡nów.̡.̕._

Seifer felt the void drown him into a sea of nothingness as Retribution clenched its fist.

 _Y̡o̢͏u̸ ̕w̨͜͝i̴̢l̷̀͡l̵ ̷̡ǹ͠ev̷͢͞er̶̴̶ ̧ȩ̛s҉́c̶̡a̷p̷̧e̢͘̕ ͜͡m̧e.̢̕.͏̡.͡_

–

"Seifer, get up!"

Squall's voice drew Seifer out of his deep sleep. Still dazed from the dream, Seifer shivered and lifted his head from the pillow to find that he was still in Alisa's room. In his nightmare he had managed to tear apart one of her plush moombas, cotton stuffing and pieces of fabric was strewn all around him. He was as confused as Squall had been when he looked around, tossing the remaining shell of the stuffed animal aside. Seifer looked up at Squall, almost apologetic. "I'll uh... I'll get her a new one..."

"It doesn't matter." Squall waved, dismissively. He seemed rushed and nervous. "Reese is in the hall outside my door. He said you've been called downstairs." Squall's voice was a low whisper as he folded his arms.

"What?" Seifer groaned, pulling down his shirt that rode up during his sleep. "Did he say why?"

"No..." Squall began to start another sentence but stopped.

"What aren't you telling me?" Seifer stood, readjusting his clothes. Everything he wore had become twisted. He reached to the corner of the bed, grabbing his black standard issued UC Operative coat.

"Something isn't right..." Squall shifted his weight. "Zell isn't answering his phone and he hasn't been back. I'm starting to worry."

"The plan is still going to happen, Squall." Seifer reassured, his voice still tired. "Whatever happens just be ready."

"Yeah... you're going to be able to do this right? You can't let them know–" Squall took a step forward. "Seifer, the moment they realize that you're not on their side–"

"I've got this, Squall. Acting bears a striking resemblance to lying, both of which I'm exceptionally good at, remember?" Seifer pushed him aside to walk out of the room, stopping when Squall pulled him back in by the arm. He hated to be touched and Squall was no exception.

"What if they already have Zell?" Squall pressed his lips together, almost like he didn't want to jinx them.

"Zell's likely waiting for us in his room like we told him to." Seifer spoke slow, feeling sore from sleeping in such a cramped bed. "No matter what, we're getting both him and Nino out of here. We stick to the plan. It's gotta work in our favor this time."

"And if it doesn't? We need an alternative."

"Oh for fuck's sake Squall–"

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I!"

"Then shut the hell up and listen to me for once!"

Seifer didn't want to admit when Squall was right but he was in this case. In the event that Zell was captured, they needed a backup. They needed someone to make it to Esthar and Seifer knew that if Zell was gone, they would go after Nino. Frustrated but attentive, Seifer began to listen to an idea Squall had when the door opened. Reese was in possession of a master key.

"Any reason why you're taking your sweet time, Almasy?" Reese stood tall, body language depicting that he was angry. "Why aren't you in your quarters?"

"I gave Quistis the night off but..." Squall faked a pain in his chest. "My injuries are still sore. I tried to clean my quarters today but... I over did it. Seifer offered to crash here in case I needed anything." Squall folded his arms close to his ribs, stepping into the living space and following Seifer to the door.

"How did you know I was here, Reese?" Seifer raised a brow, watching as Reese opened an application on his phone.

"We've installed tracking for all of our Operatives. We know where everyone is at all times." Reese fired a warning glare towards Squall, opening the door. "Let's move."

"Restroom first, I'll meet you outside." Seifer shut the door the moment Reese was outside. He darted into the bathroom and Squall was right behind him, matching his quick stride.

"Seifer..."

Seifer looked in the mirror and quickly fixed his hair. "The plan hasn't changed, I'm going to go get Nino right after this. I'll meet you and Zell down in the sub-levels. No electronics, no witnesses."

Squall nodded, reaching for a bottle of cologne. "Spray some of this, you smell like you have beer sweating out of your pores."

Seifer took the bottle, not even taking time to read the label. The scent masked the smell of booze and from sleeping in his clothes, that was all that mattered. He needed to hurry, Reese was likely getting ready to return and drag him out of there. "Just make sure you and Dincht are ready. This can _not_ fail."

Squall grabbed Seifer's arm one last time before he walked out the door. "No matter what, you can't react. You have to be in control when you're with them."

"I'm aware of this – let go of my arm." Seifer could have broken free easily but Squall squeezed his bony fingers in tight, pulling him closer, plainspoken.

"You react to things sometimes and don't realize it. I know you well enough to know this. When you were struggling with Retribution I could see it. I didn't realize it then but I do now. You struggled with control."

"So?"

"I'm just telling you that you have no choice but to play the role they expect you to be. You _have_ to be the bad guy, Seifer. You have to get in that mindset before you walk out that door otherwise they're not going to believe you and all of this will be for nothing."

 _I'll show you mindset... I'll show you what control I have over this..._

Seifer ripped his arm from Squall and shoved him back against the door frame. "Don't ever _fucking_ touch me again, Leonhart unless you want me to finish the job Thatch started on ya..."

Squall winced at the lingering pain of Seifer's aggressive push. "Good..." He sighed, nodding. "I'll go get Zell once curfew is lifted and we'll head down to the sub-levels. Be careful..."

"I'm always careful." Seifer cracked his neck.

Squall shook his head. "No, you're not."

The Titan shrugged, heading to the door. "True."

–

 _How did I let this happen...? You can do this Zell... you're stronger than you realize..._

Strapped down tight, Zell Dincht writhed in searing agony as the Empyral infusion coursed through his bloodstream tearing apart the life Zell had nurtured and created for himself. Seifer watched Zell's jaw clench shut, his lips curled back to expose his once pristine, white teeth that were now stained red from the blood. Seifer could admit that Zell was fighting it hard, fighting back the screams that tried to come out. It was known that Zell had an exceptionally high pain threshold so it was no surprise that he was able to hold out as long as he did. Seifer held his breath until he heard the agonizing cry finally break through, what air was in his lungs was forcefully pushed out until there was nothing left.

Even through the observation window Seifer and Wren watched from, the screams were heard over and over. Seifer could feel the vibrations in the glass just from standing near the surface.

Zell was putting up the fight of his life and the infusion was winning. Seifer knew this because that same unrelenting agony had coursed through him twice before. Even through his own experiences, Seifer surprised himself that he was able to maintain such a calm visage. There was very little time to mentally prepare himself for the trauma that was before him.

"Tell me again how it works..." Wren leaned in, amazed and with no disregard for Zell's well-being. "I love the way you describe it."

Seifer witnessed Zell behind a mask of cold indifference, inwardly fighting the rage that fought to come out. To convince Wren to trust him completely, he needed to stand there and witness Zell's death and rebirth, unable to do anything but watch.

"The infusion and the Guardian Force energy kills your body slowly... death is always inevitable. Nobody survives the process because the human body _must_ die. It's required for rebirth." His smooth voice was emotionless. "The energies dig deep into your body and into your mind. It doesn't stop until it's threaded into your very DNA and it keeps going. It goes beyond until it finds your soul. It absorbs the very things that make up everything you are and it completely rewrites you, changes you at a rapid pace. Your entire being is forced into a state of evolution that we can't even comprehend."

They watched as Zell's body violently shook. The infusions didn't take long at all to administer. The IVs had been removed to prevent further injury to himself. Zell's eyes remained closed as he gasped for air but was unable to draw any. He was choking.

Talking was easier than staying silent. Seifer continued. "It abolishes the delicate fragments of you that made you weak and mortal to make room for the power. Operative Dincht was already a strong and viable human. Now you are turning him into an apex being..." Seifer paused to draw in a breath. "...If he can survive it."

 _..And it's really saying if he can survive this... come on Dincht... don't do this to me..._

The witnessed Zell's constant, steady thrashing turn to seizing, his heart was giving out like Seifer's had. The monitors that kept track of his heart rate indicated that he was going into cardiac arrest.

Seifer wanted to slam his eyes shut, he wanted to reach into Wren and pull out every organ in her body until there was nothing left. He wanted to stop all of this long before he stepped off the elevator into the MD levels, he wanted to stop it before Wren told him that this was a 'trust exercise' and then presented Zell to him like a final test. When Seifer stood beside Zell and listened to the last words Zell said to him he made a silent promise to avenge him. He promised that he would stick with him to the very end and the world would burn if he didn't survive.

 _And if it all goes south..._

Wren's grey eyes lit up, a smile playing on her face. "Oh here we go..."

Flatline, a full code.

Seifer watched as Zell's body went completely limp. A dead ocean of blue eyes stared straight up to the ceiling as Bowen checked Zell over.

Wren didn't even hesitate or show signs or remorse. "That was fast...I was expecting him to fight it more..."

Seifer could see in his mind grabbing her by the neck and slamming her into the glass of the observation window. He could visualize the way the blood would splatter and with his Titan strength, it wouldn't take long for the brain matter to expose. Instead he cracked his neck, outwardly indifferent.

"This is the final stage. Dincht's body is dead but his mind is trapped in what is known as the void. That's when the remaining energies of your human self and the Guardian Force energy does something like a final battle. As you float in darkness, both fight to see what takes over."

"And what if one wins and the other loses? Tell me about that..." Wren had only seen a few infusions during her time in Garden. She was fascinated by the process but her job focused her more on the administrative side.

"If the energy lives and the body and mind die, Dincht will turn into a blistering, boiling bag of meat and carnage – much like the three dead Operatives you have in the room across the hall." Seifer gestured to the video screens beside Wren. Medics and UC staff were preparing to collect the bodies to transport to the cold storage. Seifer folded his arms, "If the human mind survives, there isn't a body any longer so then... he simply dies." He paused, "...From my research it can take up to a half hour for resurgence to take hold. After that though..."

Seifer trailed off, watching the clock on the wall in the room. Zell's body had not yet changed. He maintained his dead gaze at the ceiling. Bowen's Medics moved in, removing the restraints and closed his eyes for him.

"Tell me about the rebirth. How would you put it into words?"

 _You relentless, fucking..._

Seifer cleared his throat, his eyes focused on Zell's eyelids, expecting them to open again. It was unsettling to watch a body after death. They begin to look more like inanimate objects than real people. "If successful, the energies will form a bond – like the battle comes to a draw. They begin to return to the body and mind, forming a new being. They give the gifts of power, they heal your body and you are given the power of resurgence. Really it's more ' _you_ ' than it is a ' _they_ ' because once the infusion is complete you are forever synthesized with the energy. The energy will never kill you, never let you grow weak. You become –"

"Immortal." Wren parted her lips and smiled, waiting for Zell to wake. Ten minutes had already passed.

"...Not entirely. Empyrals can still die, Titans though... I'm still trying to figure out if Titans can be killed the same way..." Seifer spoke flatly as he finally broke away from watching Zell to look towards Wren. "I have my theories however..."

 _Why don't we test those theories Wren? You... me..._

Seifer narrowed his eyes, his void gaze waning until he heard a noise in the room they observed. He snapped his head back, hoping to see Zell move but he hadn't. The sound was a restraint's buckle hitting the floor. Inwardly he cried out for Zell, begging even Hyne himself to let him live, to wake up, to rise up and become reborn, anything. Inwardly he promised Zell that he would avenge him, avenge all of them that had died through this process. He relived the agonizing terror from D-District. The burning, screaming anguish that words couldn't even describe. He hated that he was the one that likely murdered Zell Dincht.

 _Now what will we do? If he doesn't wake up, then what? We need a plan... Nino is still in danger and we need Esthar... maybe Squall...Hm. Possibly...maybe we can devise a false hostage situation..._

He stood silent as his thoughts drowned out Wren's persistent amazement to the unrelenting act of cruelty they forced upon on Zell. Bowen checked his watch as he listened for Zell's heartbeat. He waited a few minutes and tried again.

Seifer stood still for another ten minutes. Zell had timed the moment Seifer had died with his Titan infusion and it had taken him two hours and thirty-eight minutes to show signs of rebirth. But that was Titan, not Empyral. It destroyed Seifer on the inside to think he had just killed Zell. Outside he knew he couldn't react if he wanted to end this once and for all, not even for Zell. There were too many counting on him to maintain control.

Bowen turned to the window to Wren, "He's a loss. We've passed the window for resurgence. Orders?"

 _No... this can't be..._

"That's a pity." Wren spoke through the intercom. "Put him in with the others. We'll run an autopsy this afternoon and run some tests. I was certain he would have been viable though. We had a strong theory with his father and sister being Empyral that he would have survived."

 _NO!_

Seifer tightened his jaw as he replayed the last memory with Zell as they covered the body with a sheet. He watched Zell's face vanish beneath and the medics dropped the bed to a flat position, ready to roll him out.

" _You're no better than the rest of your family. They're all monsters... and you? You're worse than Torrin. You're the worst one of them all."_

"What do you feel? You were close with Dincht. You must be feeling something for this loss."

"I've... witnessed and caused enough death to where it no longer affects me." Seifer sighed, "In truth, Zell would have made a great Empyral. It's... it's just a waste of a good infusion..." The words coming out of his mouth made Seifer want to vomit. "I don't have many earth-based Empyrals in my squadron."

"Well..." Wren placed her hands behind her back. "At least we have the other twin."

 _Over my dead and rotting corpse will your people harm her..._

"What happens to them? The Mireille's?"

Seifer felt Wren's eyes on him, likely calculating if whether or not he was trustworthy. He only just killed one of the few people who truly knew Seifer – if that wasn't trusting enough for her he nearly shuddered to think what would be enough.

"...We plan to transport Endrik to Galbadia this afternoon." Wren moved to stand closer to Seifer who stood with a hand to his chin. "I understand you have a rather... sordid history with them and requested to have Endrik executed but orders are orders. Someone needs to answer for their heinous crimes against Galbadia."

"And Nino?" Seifer had concern that his questions would give him away but he needed to know. "What do we do with her if her brother is dead?"

"I'll call the lab and see what they think we should do. Likely she'll be taking Dincht's place... or should he technically be Mireille as well? What do you think?"

Seifer stopped himself from rolling his eyes, tired of Wren asking for his opinion. "What does it matter? He's a corpse now...excuse me–" Seifer had noticed the Medics were rolling out the bed and decided to join them.

"That's not necessary, sir... we can handle this..." A Medic held up a hand and Seifer grabbed the bed anyway, pulling it down the hall.

"It's handled. You've got bags of meat to collect. I'll let you handle those..." Seifer needed to prove how committed he was to the cause. He pulled the bed behind him, making his way to the cold rooms. On his short journey he passed Archelaus and Reese, noticing they were armed and in a hurry. Archelaus caught a second glance of Seifer, realizing they were dressed identically.

"You're a part of this now?"

"You seem surprised, Wilhelm." Seifer's dead tone lingered from earlier as they stopped in the hall. He eyed the gunblade on his hip. When sheathed, their weapons looked nearly identical. "What's going on?"

"It's uh... I can't say. Conflict of interests." Archelaus moved on when he saw Reese gesturing for him. He called back behind him, "Stick around – we may need you."

 _Givin' me orders like I'm some goddamn subordinate... I oughta kill you too, Wilhelm..._

Seifer opened the door to the storage room and wheeled Zell's body inside. Once the doors were shut he found that the panel by the door the information had already been plugged in. with the data from Zell's infusion. Seifer took a moment to process everything but couldn't allow himself to have any time to feel. He needed to keep it together.

Once they were alone, Seifer moved Zell's body onto the metal slab, being careful not to cause any further damage. It still hadn't fully hit Seifer what he had done, he didn't want to accept the reality just yet.

 _Maybe he still has a chance... maybe it's just taking a bit longer... maybe–_

He debated leaving him out, taking him to Nino, doing something other than storing him away somewhere to just be cut up into pieces. Zell deserved better than this. The thought brought out a stinging sensation in his eyes and he quickly moved away from the body on the slab, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He paced a few steps before recomposing and turning back around to view the body.

Seifer pulled down the sheet, looking down at Zell as he lay still. He rested a hand on his forehead. His skin felt strange, that eerie cold of a dead body was hard to process. When life was gone out of a body, everything about the person they once were was different. Seifer knew it was Zell, same tattoo, same hair, same everything but something about him was hard to recognize. Even so, Seifer kept his eyes on him, wishing he could change everything that had happened.

"You know... I thought, if anything, that vision was for me to keep you safe from all this..." Seifer swallowed, his voice lowering. "And now? Now I see that these things I have seen... they are going to happen whether we want them to or not. If I had known..." Seifer paused, swallowing his grief once again. "Zell, I tried... I really tried and if you had survived– damn it, at least you would have been breathing... I'm not sure if I'll be able to live with myself for doing this to you." He drew in a sharp breath, his eyes watering up again. "I've been so horrible to you since we were kids... I don't even have an answer for why..."

 _This will be the last time I'll ever see him... how can that be possible? I was just yelling at him a few hours ago... how did we end up here?_

"I'm sor–" Seifer felt his voice crack and he cleared his throat, he knew he had to hurry but he needed this time with Zell. He didn't know why he was talking to the body other than he hoped that his mind could still hear him. "I'm sor– I'm so sorry, Zell...alright?" He leaned in, trembling from both the cold and from the sorrow building in his throat. "I fu... I promise you that they will pay. All of 'em out there, I promise I will do what it takes. And Nino?" Seifer exhaled, "I swear to you that I will keep your sister safe. It's what you would want, right? I have to believe that can make at least... _some_ of this right...I _will_ make it right. I _will_ protect her for you. I promise you, Zell."

 _Goodbye, Chicken-Wuss._

His jaw trembled as he pulled off the sheet, balling it up and tossed it to the gurney. He wiped his eyes as he touched Zell's forehead one last time before sliding the slab into the cubby and closing the door.

The moment the airtight seal met the door he took a deep breath and a hand reached up to slap himself across the cheek. He needed the shock to his skin to suppress everything that he witnessed and caused so he could resume the mission. He had a plan and if he acted now it could still work. He swallowed his grief, swallowed the fact he killed the one person who knew him best. Zell was the closest person Seifer had ever had to a best friend, even when they hated each other. He knew Seifer better than Fujin or Raijin ever had, better than Squall, better than Nino...

Seifer needed to fulfill his promise to Zell before he lost his nerve. He turned his attentions towards the door when he saw the Medics were wheeling in the remaining corpses. He sniffled, rubbing the back of his hand to his nose and stepped out. "How many survived?"

"None, unfortunately. We're still at sixty."

Seifer nodded, moving down the hall. He spotted Wren as she approached, quickly pocketing his hands to prevent him from strangling her on impulse.

"You alright, mate? Your nose is all red..." Archelaus was standing around the corridor and caught Seifer off guard. He quickly reached up, rubbing his nose.

"It's cold as hell in that room... even Titans freeze after a while..." He watched the way they were closing things down, locking the floor up tight. UC Operatives moved quickly around them. "What's going on?"

"Endrik Mireille has escaped his cell from D-Wing." Wren confided, "We are having a difficult time locating him as he deactivated the tracking bracelet he was wearing."

 _Perfect. Maybe this is my chance to exact my revenge on him as well..._

"Do you wish for me to escort Almasy to his quarters, ma'am?" Archelaus looked to Wren, his hand on his weapon.

 _What are you gonna spank me with that weak-ass thing you call a weapon, Wilhelm?_

Wren took a moment to study Seifer, eventually shaking her head. "No that won't be necessary, go and secure the Operatives on the first floor. I need to speak with our newest Omega Force Candidate..."

"Does this mean Wilhelm's Omega Force as well?" Seifer shot a look to Archelaus.

"Like I said, Almasy..." Archelaus stood straight up, adjusting his coat. "I'm a soldier. I was placed in a precarious situation and turned Empyral and that's all that you need to know for now, alright?"

"Precarious, indeed..." Seifer didn't budge from his spot until Archelaus was out of his line of sight. He rested his hands to his waist waiting for Wren to speak. "What are your orders, Commander?" Seifer held a commanding tone, even to Wren.

Wren guided him back down the hall, out of sight from the other Operatives. They were too busy to notice them anyway. Seifer's eyes followed her hand as she slipped a keycard into his side pocket. "This is the key to my quarters on the third floor..."

Seifer licked his lips, confused. "Endrik Mireille is a Feral Titan who is running amok in Garden, likely gathering hostages or searching for me and yet... you want to invite me into your room? Is this really protocol for your newest candidates or am I just extra special?"

"You're extra special without being our newest candidate, even you know that, Seifer..." Wren moved closer to him and Seifer could feel the energy coming off of her body. "But... in any case, I'm sending you up there because I can trust you to obey my authority – even if you don't enjoy it." She tilted her head, her eyes squinting. "I now know that I can trust you to do what it takes for the war to be in our favor, but unfortunately I cannot trust you _just_ yet when it comes to _not_ killing our assets. You hold personal interest... it's too much of a risk."

"So you're sending me up there so you can keep an eye on me?" Seifer cocked a blonde brow, leaning in closer. "What else? You could easily send me to my own quarters – isn't that the standard protocol?"

Wren wore a coy smile as her eyes studied him. "There is another matter that I want to discuss better suited in private, but right now we must tend to this threat. Dismissed, Almasy."

 _What could you possibly have to discuss with me?_

Unflinching, Seifer returned with an affirmative nod and casually slipped his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hall. The smell of death was becoming unbearable. The bodies were being piled in bags to be taken to the cold storage room. Five dead bodies. Five dead innocent people who didn't know what they were in for when they were tested. Seifer felt sick, like everything he had planned was falling apart at the seams. This had to stop.

When they wheeled them all at once in two separate gurneys to save time, Seifer covered his mouth as he passed by, the smell was worse than before. His legs picked up speed the moment he passed the clearance checkpoint to the elevator that led up to the upper floors. He watched as the doors opened and Reese stepped off the elevator, giving a nod to Seifer.

Seifer pulled his hand down, working the muscles of his nose until the smell was gone, "Gonna be down here a while?"

"Looks like it, Wren called me back, asked for me to stand guard." Reese gestured to the elevators. "What is your assignment?"

"Oh, Wren put me on a special 'top-secret mission.' I am to stand guard of her furniture in her living quarters until the threat has passed." Seifer spoke with sarcasm, taking his time to make it up the stairs.

"Heh. Well, get to it then...if you see our person of interest try not to kill him." Reese seemed much more trusting of Seifer than he had earlier. He halfhearted assumed that in order to be in with the 'cool kids' he needed to kill off someone close to them. Seifer imagined that Reese was the type of person who would kill his own child if you asked him. His name was added to Seifer's list right below Madalyn Wren.

Seifer stepped inside the elevator and with a single threatening glance he dismissed the UC Operatives that approached, wanting to ride up with him. He held his composure, he needed to or he would have killed everyone in that sterile hallway and painted the walls with blood. It wasn't the right time to attack and the impulses from the Titan infusion were already eating him alive from the inside out. He was feeling the hunger by the time the doors closed. The energy was building up and it was making him feel like he was going to explode.

With a deep breath Seifer focused on every possible detail he could think of when he thought of Reese. Hair so black it was almost blue, glaring dark brown eyes, the nose that was symmetrical but wide. There was a tiny scar located just above his right eyebrow. His brows were thick and chiseled like his cheeks and jawline. He thought of his build, muscular, similar to Seifer's. His walk was authoritative, stocky but he was tall.

Seifer felt the energy flowing through him, painting a picture over his own skin, darkening his hair and eyes, filling out his lips and shaping his face. There was no pain, it felt like ants crawling all over him. By the time the doors opened he was ready to test out his new illusion. Stepping off the elevator, Seifer made sure to drop his phone, an 'accident.' He couldn't risk being traced.

"Lieutenant Reese."

Seifer turned to a UC Operative standing guard as he stood at attention, saluting.

 _Now to maintain this guise..._

Seifer responded with a simple nod. His voice wasn't as deep as Reese's, he wasn't sure if he could imitate it the same way he had with Archelaus. Descending the stairs he noticed that the Non-UC Operatives were nervous and fearful. He spotted Irvine walking through the lobby, armed. Seifer didn't stop to chat, instead he continued until he was out of sight of everyone assembling on the other end of the lobby.

He walked the same way that Reese would so he could avoid suspicion. No one would question why Reese would be heading into D-Wing.

 _There's no going back if you do this..._

Seifer stood at the entrance into the Disciplinary Wing. He took in a breath, focusing on his heart rate, a common side effect of the power coursing through him meant that Seifer used more energy than he had to give. He should have never tried to drown himself in alcohol, it made him sluggish and weak when he rested. Making a mental note, Seifer continued his mission. He had to in order to maintain control. Seifer Almasy couldn't walk in those doors. It had to be Reese. They hadn't locked down the hall just yet.

"Lieutenant Reese... you're back?"

Seifer looked to the Operatives, speaking as deep and as little as possible. "I'm here for Nino Mireille."

With a quick intake of air Seifer could tell they were Empyral. One smelled of smoke and the other of ash. Both fire-based. His power had developed even further to be able to tell from the distance he had on them. Influence wasn't going to work with them and when he saw that they were both armed, he knew what he had to do.

The Operatives were confused, looking at one another. "Uh...sir? She's not going to be ready for another hour."

"Meaning what exactly?" Seifer raised a brow, trying to be as short tempered as Reese would be.

"Well," the dark-skinned UC Operative stood, turning to the cameras. "You had her sedated, she's not yet finished with her dose. It's gonna take another hour before she's ready for transport."

"Hm." Seifer nodded, "You're both UC, right?"

"Well, uh – yes, sir..." The other Operative stood, a man with greying hair. He stepped around the desk suspiciously.

Seifer gestured to the screens. "I have orders from upstairs to instruct you both to stop the recording on those feeds and hand over any keycards you have on your person. "

"Why would we need to do that?" The first Operative that had addressed him was next to raise a brow, curious.

"I don't believe I owe you any explanation, _subordinate._ " Seifer snapped back, stepping forward. "Do you not realize that we have a feral Titan out on the loose and you're standing there gawking like a couple of simpering Cadets?!"

"Oh! S-sorry! Forgive me, sir!" He reached down to the control panel of the feeds, putting in a series of codes and the red lines that surrounded the individual screens turned green. "There you go... deactivated. They are no longer recording, sir." They both quickly relinquished their keycards and stood at attention.

"Much appreciated." Seifer smiled, his eyes locked on the sword resting at the older Operative's hip. His eyes glanced to the screen, pointing. "Uh oh, looks like Thatch is figuring out the locks on those doors..."

"What?! Impossible!"

He waited for their back to turn to him and without a second thought, Seifer channeled his energy to flit up towards the old Operative, unsheathing his sword and using all his strength to slice his head clean off in a single flash. By the time it was over he had changed back to his own appearance, his hands bloodied as he turned to the younger Operative. Before he could draw his weapon Seifer had used his haste ability once again, lopping the head clean off as well, the body of the first Operative hadn't even dropped yet.

 _Whatever it takes..._

Seifer kept the blade in his hands, checking the monitors to see that the feed to record was truly deactivated. His hand trailed to the controls, using the sleeve of his coat to press the buttons to go back when he first entered. He deleted the feed, removing any evidence he had ever been there. With a deep breath, Seifer entered the holding cells prepared for a fight.

At the end of the hall where Seifer had stored Endrik, he readied himself as an Operative stood upright, brandishing their weapon to Seifer. A gunblade, even better. Seifer dropped his weapon and channeled the energy to flit towards his opponent, closing the gap between them in seconds. He used his entire strength to slam the Operative's face into the wall. This new Guardian energy was swift and deadly. He took no time removing the holster of the dead Operative's gunblade and fastened it to his waist. The weapon was basic, nothing fancy. These UC Operatives had no sense of quality weapons. They relied too much on their power to protect them.

"Ninnoka!" Seifer knocked on the glass, finding Nino had been strapped to her bed, an IV drip attached to her arm.

The keycard he lifted from the guard touched the panel and he stepped inside. He leaned over Nino, watching as her darting green eyes were bloodshot and dry, deep dark circles had formed under her eyes. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days but it had only been a day since they last saw one another. He checked the IV bag, unfamiliar with the name of the medication.

"Nino? Can you hear me?" Seifer pressed a hand to her forehead, watching as her breathing became erratic. She was terrified, unable to move but fully awake. "You need to stay calm – I'm getting you out of here." He reached down, quickly removing the tracking cuff. The minute it was gone he began freeing her from her restraints. Her breathing became hysterical the more he moved around her, tears began to stream down the sides of her face. Seifer quickly reached up, brushing her hair with his fingers to soothe her. "Ninnoka... it's okay... we're going somewhere safe. You have to trust me though... and keep quiet – can you do that?"

 _Maintain your control and stop thinking of Zell, wait until you are both safe._

The words wanted to form but Nino couldn't speak. He knew exactly what this was. She was in a state of paralysis, likely the same given to him by Caraway at the Summit. Seifer carefully pulled out the IV and held his thumb to the injection site. He didn't need a blood trail. "Heal this, Nino."

He felt the warmth beneath his thumb and lifted it to inspect the area. Once the bleeding stopped Seifer collected her into his arms and carried her out. He moved as quick as he could, leaning back so they both didn't fall forward. He carried them out of the Disciplinary Wing and down into the Parking Garage. He used the Garden Master Key to unlock the door and slipped it into his front pocket with the others.

"Once we get to the sub deck we'll wait for Squall...wherever he is..." Seifer muttered to himself, looking around. His arms were starting to get tired and Nino had not yet regained functions of her limbs. The access hatch was easy enough to reach. He was thankful the parking garage was empty, the breeze from the outside was refreshing on his skin. Seifer didn't realize that he had been sweating.

Seifer had the route memorized. It was confusing for anyone to follow thankfully. Seifer knew of this sub-deck area years back when he was a student. He would go down there to train and fight monsters when curfew was in place. The subdeck was a space where he would study when he wanted to be left alone. The Training Center had it's secret area, as did Seifer. Only his was truly a secret.

 _A lot of good all that studying did for me..._

Seifer finally reached the stairwell with the worn down black "A" spray painted onto the concrete pillar leading up the stairs. "A for Almasy..." He whispered, stepping down into the sub-deck beneath the levels beneath Garden.

Seifer scanned the dark surroundings, finding it adequate for a temporary spot to lay low until Squall arrived. Instinctively reaching for his phone, Seifer remembered that he had to leave it behind. He was likely going to have to go find Squall himself but that would mean that he would need to leave Nino alone. Looking to her, he could see she was in no state to be left by herself. He sat her down on top of the cot that stayed behind all those years ago when he hung out down there. He held her upright, trying to get her to focus. Seifer realized that the paralytic should have worn off by then. He couldn't understand why she wasn't responding.

He positioned himself between her legs, trying to get as close as possible, his hands held her up by her waist as her body rocked from side to side. At least she wasn't paralyzed any longer.

"Nino..." Seifer quickly licked his lips. "Ninnoka... can you look at me, please?" His heart skipped a beat when her gaze met his. In that brief moment, he saw the features that Nino and Zell both shared. It was a remarkable resemblance but the moment she looked away it was gone.

" _Tell Nino I loved her..."_

"Nino," He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her about Zell, or even if now was the time. "I need to talk to you, can you hear me okay? I know it's loud down here with the steam and all but..."

Seifer sat up to meet her eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. For a moment he felt selfish, taking in the feeling of her skin on his. He missed her so much, all he wanted was to feel her against him. All he wanted was to kiss her, hold her tight, never let her go, keep her safe...

He snapped out of the moment, clearing his throat. "So... I broke you out of D-Wing. Your father has escaped but you're gonna be fine, I'm gonna stay here to keep you safe until Squall gets down here and then you're gonna... and then you two are gonna leave Garden, alright?" Seifer knew he was speaking faster than normal. It wasn't like him to be so frantic. "We need to get you guys to Esthar, no matter what. We're going to take back Garden but we need your help – baby – please listen close to what I'm about to tell you..." Seifer closed his eyes, running a hand down the side of her head. "Nino, I'm begging you, if you don't listen to me this time..." Seifer sighed, trying to keep the veil over him. "You were supposed to leave Garden with...with..."

 _I promised him I would protect you, keep you safe..._

Seifer tightened the muscles in his face as he felt his lips quivering. He wanted to cry like a baby, desperately he wanted to scream but his throat was already full. "Nino I –" Seifer was choked up, the emotions he wanted to have when he was witnessing Zell's death came up like a rushing tide. "Ni–" The wet hot tears filled his eyes, blurring his vision as he felt his throat close tight. Each syllable he fought to sound out would stop short, the words were trapped inside. There were a hundred things he could tell her but they wouldn't be what she needed to hear from her brother.

 _I killed him, Nino... I killed your brother..._

He blinked, feeling the salty tears roll down his cheeks as he watched Nino staring back at him with the same dead eyes Zell had.

"Something happened to your..." Seifer's voice jumped in pitch, struggling to find an even tone. "I infiltrated Omega Force and learned that they've been infusing Operatives... they're turning them into Empyrals...they're building an army against their will...but I think you know that already... you're observant like that..."

This was already going horribly wrong. Seifer was trapped in the tide, unable to break free of the waves of dark emotions as they churned inside his chest. It wasn't enough to explain. He needed to just tell her. It wasn't going to matter how many ways he explained it to Nino when she learned what he had done. Seifer dropped his head low, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out. He briskly rubbed his nose, sniffling as he looked up at her with red, glassy eyes.

" _Tell Nino I loved her..."_

"Zell loved you, Nino." Seifer cupped her cheeks, catching her gaze. His breaths were shallow, his head ached. "He truly, deeply, unconditionally loved his sister." Seifer saw her eyes begin to focus, darting across Seifer's own. She was beginning to understand. "Zell loved you more than I ever will...I have died for you, I would destroy the world for you...but Zell? Your brother Zell would have gone beyond death for his sister... and he did..." He cupped her cheek, shuddering. "Please Nino hear me..."

" _Let them know what a real monster you are..."_

Seifer bit his lip, his jaw trembling as he watched her eyelids widening, tears welling in her eyes. It made the dam break in his own eyes and the tears began to stream. Seifer forced out the words before he lost his composure, his thoughts running through his mind faster than he could process them. "He loved all of us, Nino but he loved you most of all. And I'm so sorry I couldn't save him. I'm sorry that I took him from you. I tried to prevent it, I really did. By the time I realized it, they had him ready to go. I had to play the part and... I did it. I did it without trying to stop it because I thought... I thought he could survive an infusion–"

"What?" Nino parted her lips, her breaths short and shallow. "What... are you telling me?"

Seifer broke eye contact, shaking his head. "Forgive me..." He watched his tears hitting her boots when he looked down.

"Say it." Nino's voice was low, holding back her own tears. Her hands shot into his chest, shoving him backwards. Seifer fell and caught himself with his hands. "Say the words, Seifer. Tell me... you have to say it or..." Nino's mind was clear clear, she was awake. Her shaky hands moved to her chest. "You have to tell me why I can't feel him anymore! Tell me why... why the patter...where's–" Tears fell freely from her eyes as she rocked back and forth. She choked on her own sobs, yelling. "Where's my brother, Seifer?! What happened to my brother?!"

Seifer moved back to his knees, his stomach wrenched as he held his hands in his lap. His eyes felt dry but they couldn't stop welling up. His bottom lip was sore from his teeth biting down, his throat felt like a rock was lodged inside of it. He rubbed his nose with the sleeve of his coat again as he calmed himself down. It was going to take everything in him to say the words.

"He's in the cold room."

"No..." Nino shook her head, looking away. "No, that's impossible...you're lying–"

"Nino, your brother is dead." He looked up, swallowing the lump in his throat. "He's dead because I... I killed him–I infused Zell against his will and he died. Your brother is dead, he's gone and... it's too late to bring him back, Nino."

 _I am the monster._

He watched as Nino's body jerked. Her mouth closed tight as she closed her eyes. Seifer leaned forward, realizing she wasn't breathing. "Nino...I'm so sorry...I had to do it... I had no choice..."

 _I am the worst of them all..._

The tears flooded her cheeks and dripped off her chin as she held her hands to her chest. She rocked back and forth, opening her mouth. All that came out was the gut-wrenching sob that tore through Seifer's body. Her chest heaved as she let out deep sobs, rocking back and forth harder, her hands clawed at her chest. "No...NO!" It was all she said as Nino collapsed forward onto her knees, shaking and gasping. Her hands shakily held herself up as Seifer went to her.

The moment his hand touched her back she lashed out, nails scratching his face. She tucked her head down, curling in on herself as she began to cry harder. Her arms crossed across her chest, her nails digging into her shoulders as she tried to curl in deeper.

Seifer sat on the floor, his legs bent as he leaned against a hard surface. There wasn't anything he could do to console her. Not after everything he had done to her, to Zell. He finally wiped his eyes, flicking the tears away as he folded his arms and rested his head, slowing his breaths as Nino fell through the motions of grief.

 _Even if you can't forgive me... I can't forgive myself... but I owe it to him to protect you._


	11. Aftershock

Tumblr link in Profile if you're interested in bonus story info, photos and such! Tumblr handle: synnoveff8

* * *

" _Yo...you ah, you reached Zell Dincht. I'm not available, yeah? So ah, leave a message."_

"Zell, where the hell are you? I need you to call me back. I can't talk about it over the phone so just... call or text or – I don't care. Call me." Squall ended the call and stuffed his phone in his back pocket. He looked over to Irvine who was texting Zell.

Seifer was going to have to deal with the fact that Squall had to bring Irvine with him. He needed someone to back him up if they were caught wandering the corridors of the sub-levels of Garden. On the way Squall filled him in on the situation up to the point where Seifer was escorted to the MD Level. It was all that he knew but Irvine was sold the moment Squall said he needed his help. Loyalty was in short supply these days and Squall was just thankful he still had Irvine's. Now all he hoped for was that Seifer was waiting for them and with luck he had both Zell and Nino in tow.

"I said 'bro, where are you? Text back ASAP.'" Irvine looked up from his phone, sending the message. "People are gonna start askin' where we're at. I mean... shouldn't we be like, askin' more people to help? I mean, I'm honored that you trust me enough to fill me in on this lil' plan – which is totally badass by the way..."

"Stop kissing my ass, Irvine..."

"I'm just sayin'...I'm more concerned about what's gonna happen when they can't find us." Irvine kept his eyes on Squall as they walked. "...I mean, do ya get what I'm sayin' here?"

"We can't ask anybody else. I'm already going to get the third degree for bringing you in. Seifer thinks you've been influenced like Selphie and Quistis." Squall couldn't trust his own people, not after Quistis.

"Man, nobody's influencin' me... I just really thought this was for a good cause. It was somethin' good for once... we needed some positive vibes 'round here after Matron and Dollet and... everythin' else."

Squall understood where Irvine was coming from. He was ready for a change as well and this was their one shot at it. He reached for his phone, dialing Seifer.

" _I'm busy. Do the thing."_

 _Is nobody answering their phones tonight?_

"So ya think Selph's been influenced too?" Irvine held a look of concern until Squall responded. He reached for his phone again, dialing.

" _Hiii! This is Selphie Tilmitt! I'm so glad you called but I'm busy! If you'd like to leave a message I will be more than happy to call you back –"_

"Selphie hasn't picked up yet. Zell told us she was keeping him from getting to our meeting. Think she was taken too?"

"No, Selph didn't pass the prerequisites for the Elixir X screenings – that's why they had her working with PR so much. She was 'doin' her part.'" Irvine stopped. "Ya know what... she may _have_ been influenced. She was way too political if you get what I'm sayin'. She was always so passionate but I've never heard her really say much in terms of 'positive opinions' about Galbadia, not since the Missile Base. Least, not 'til she started hangin' 'round my man Archie..."

Squall continued to walk, vocalizing his thoughts. "That's because Archelaus is an Empyral. From what I understood he's been influencing everyone to sign over their consent for Elixir X."

Irvine stopped again, dropping his hands to his sides. "Shut the hell up."

Squall turned back, realizing he didn't mean to say that out loud. "It's true. We found out in Alnaj."

"Seriously?" Irvine shook his head, dropping it low. "So like, whose side is he on, anyway?"

Squall didn't have an answer for him. Instead, he turned to continue walking down the corridor. Irvine caught up with him quick and for once staying quiet.

Squall rubbed the back of his neck, his muscles ached. Lately, everything on Squall's body hurt. They had been walking in the sub-levels for the past hour while Irvine filled him in on the happenings behind the scenes while he was in recovery. He felt so disconnected, feeling like he was always the odd man out.

Walking through Garden undetected was easy when everyone was searching for the Syndicate Titan, although they did keep their phones on hand so there was a risk of them being detected. Squall and Irvine both figured that the UC was too focused on searching for Endrik to keep tabs on them. Rumors were that they had him cornered on the second floor and the top Operatives from Wren's army of invaders were up there dealing with the situation. That gave Squall time to escape and find someone to accompany him. Even though he was mostly healed, his wounds were still raw and should they encounter anyone who opposed them, he didn't want to go at it alone.

Squall counted the posters conveniently placed around the halls of Garden. It was the most coercive propaganda campaign he had ever seen in his life. Seifer had told him a bit about PR marketing, reminiscing back to the days when they had successfully done the same thing to gather more recruits for his G-Force army when Edea was in power. That was how they managed to amass such a sizable gathering of people for the parade. Squall vaguely remembered the posters, he hadn't been in Deling City long enough to have noticed them when they had been there.

They had encountered posters with Irvine's face 131 times just in the Living Quarter halls and as Irvine had said, ' _there ain't no mirrors in these halls either..._ ' All of them had the same messages in bold letters underneath Irvine's eerily photogenic face: _'TAKE BACK GALBADIA.' 'FOR THE UNIFIED COUNCIL.' 'FOR THE CAUSE.'_

Wren was single-handedly brainwashing Garden into believing that if someone famous, someone as smart, charming and trusting as Irvine was endorsing Elixir X, surely it was a 'good thing.'

 _Attach a handsome face to the words 'For the Cause', then take someone who with a natural talent for rallying and bringing people together like Selphie, stick her right in there with him to reinforce a message like that and there you go – you've got yourself a perfect recipe for indoctrination._

Squall tried calling Selphie again, getting the same long and drawn out message.

 _Positive reinforcement, constantly being drilled into you until you start to cave. It's nothing new for Selphie – that's how she managed to get me to sign over 2% of my yearly wages to donate to whatever charity she convinced me to help with. It's hard to say no to Selphie sometimes... I honestly don't blame Zell for taking as long as he did. He probably really put effort into leaving but who knows..._

"I'm gonna say it again, Squall... I know I let everyone down. I'm real sorry...I'm such a damn idiot sometimes..."

Squall could see that Irvine was beating himself up about it. He had fallen right into Wren's grip when she learned he was Pro-Empyral. The poor guy just wanted to help be a part of something good. They had kept Irvine busy with whatever they could, using him as a primary part of the PR Campaign because everyone loved looking at a pretty face.

His true Commander couldn't blame him; Irvine's whims had a tendency to flutter about a bit too easily for Squall's liking. It was why he never passed his SeeD Exams but they let him slide anyway. He got away with a lot because he was a charmer, a trickster at heart and damn good at it if he applied himself. The only problem was that if it didn't suit Irvine's whimsy, it made him unpredictable for what he was going to do instead.

 _...Really, he's a terrible SeeD Operative but he'll be the first to admit it. He found his niche when he became the poster child for Elixir X. Likely, he was genuinely flattered too, Irvine would be the guy who would allow them to post his face everywhere saying, 'what a pretty 'me' all over this Garden..."_

Squall tried to call Seifer again, getting more of the same.

 _It's not hard to see that Irvine was too egotistical to not fall for it. Omega knew how he was and they fed into his pride and it created a monster. Caraway knew how easy Irvine was after being able to convince Irvine to take down Seifer all those years ago for a promotion. Everyone knows that if you feed into Irvine's ego he's easy to control. I wonder if they tried to feed Seifer the same lines of bullshit. Both of them are so much alike, more than either of them like to admit..._

Then there was Archelaus. Squall and Seifer had discussed him later that night before Seifer began hitting the beers heavy. After recruits would run through the batteries of tests, when they found those approved, they would be sent to Archelaus who would give an final evaluation. Seifer's theory was that his job was to influence and calm the minds of anyone anxious or scared of the treatments.

" _Ask anyone why they want to do it and you know what they say, Squall? They say they are doin' it because they want to... they want to do their part to help... and then they become goo. Failed Empyral infused goo. You know how many of their friends they got to sign up because of that bullshit? Before they died? One guy I talked with while they were setting up the infusion tank told me he was making a bet with a friend on how many people they could get to sign up. He signed up eleven – ELEVEN, Squall!"_

It was the new age of propaganda – the people you recruited became recruiters and it spread like wildfire. Before any of them realized it, Wren had their people eating out of the palm of her hand. No one could be trusted.

It was looking as though Garden was already lost.

" _That is how the propaganda machine rolls. When you can actually influence the minds there's no reason to influence the failures..."_

Seifer's words couldn't have been more spot on.

"So like, I'm sorry if I got us lost... I've only been down here a few times..."

Squall smirked, patting Irvine on the back. "One of these days you're going to have to come to terms with the fact that you couldn't find your way out of a paper bag even if you tried..."

"I think you mean I couldn't _fight_ my way out of a paper bag." Irvine flashed a small grin.

"Damn it." Squall stopped, realizing what he said. He wasn't ready to start acting like his father. "I can't believe it's happening..."

Irvine chuckled, popping a stick of gum in his mouth. "It's all good, bro. Your Laguna-isms would make your daddy proud. For the record, I wouldn't do either. I could _shoot_ my way out of a paper bag though..."

"Stop talking, please." Squall stifled his smirk, keeping his eyes out. They walked for a few minutes down the dark damp corridors until Irvine tapped his arm, pointing to the 'A'.

"Told ya I'd find it." Irvine clicked his tongue and went down into the sub-deck. His cheery gait slowed to a stop and looked up at Squall with a wide-eyed expression.

Squall hurried down as fast as his body would carry him. The only light in the area was the light that trickled through the grates above them. The slow rotating fans for the steam cast moving shadows. Not exactly the best area to meet two Empyrals. He watched something shift and move out of the corner of his eye and he found Seifer and Nino. "...Seifer?"

Seifer was slow to lift his head, weary and puffy faced as he sat with his back pressed against a far wall. His skin glistened with sweat from the humidity. Nino sat between his legs with her knees to her face. Seifer's legs wrapped around her legs, firmly locked in with his feet. Squall looked down, seeing Seifer held Nino's wrists away from her body, his fingers gripped tight around her wrists. Both of their hands were slick and wet with dark blood and moisture.

Squall stepped closer, realizing deep red glistened on Seifer's neck, face and arms. He had a head gash that had not yet healed.

"What the hell happened?!" Irvine dropped low, trying to check on Nino.

"Nino wanted to take her own life and I wouldn't let her." Seifer leaned his head against the wall, his voice hoarse. "She tried to open her own throat and I went to stop her and in the process she opened my throat up and then she tried to kill me." Seifer tightened his grip on Nino's wrists and pulled his legs closer to their bodies as she gave a weak struggle, her head remained limp. "If you have a way to restrain her, I'd appreciate a break...I've been sitting here for a while."

"Nino?" Irvine tried to lift her head but she shook him away. "Sorry, brother. Didn't think to bring anything."

Seifer sighed, weary. "Endrik? Is he captured?"

"No, they're honing in on his location on the second floor last we heard." Squall stepped forward, checking over Seifer's injuries. He could see they were slowly closing, but not fast enough.

"I see... good..." Seifer pointed his attention to Irvine. "I thought I was pretty clear on the whole 'nobody else can know' part, Squall..."

"I'm still recovering, did you really expect me to wander around here alone with no backup in the event someone found me down here? Again, by _myself_?" Squall looked around. "Where's Zell?"

"Don't–" Seifer started in but was interrupted by Nino's sudden moan that escaped from beneath her hair. She trembled, gasping. Seifer was ready for her when she thrashed, holding her steady as he shushed her. Squall and Irvine looked to one another and back at Seifer as he pressed his mouth to Nino's shoulder, scratching an itch. She let out a sharp grunt as she knocked him in the temple with the back of her head. He pulled his head back, looking at Squall with a fresh cut on his lip and a pained groan accompanying him. "The situation is... compromised."

Squall didn't like the way he said that. "What aren't you telling us, Seifer?"

Seifer sighed as Nino let out a quiet moan, another weak struggle. He tilted back his head painfully, his teeth were red with blood. "Once I get Nino calm enough to have a discussion, I have a plan to get you guys off Garden and nobody will ever know."

"You guys? You mean Nino and I?" Squall blinked, "Why would I leave Garden?"

"As I said," Seifer watched Nino, almost waiting for her to attack again. "The _situation_ has been _compromised_."

"You didn't think to tell me that before we risked coming down here...?"

"It was a bit difficult. One Mireille breaks out, the other one is being fed paralytics to transport her off site – had to think fast after the other –" Seifer started to say something else but he seemed to stop, hesitant. "I can't say much without this getting violent again...not while she's like this." Seifer spit out a mouthful of blood.

"Why aren't you healin', brother?" Irvine watched as Seifer's body seemed weak, his breath was ragged. "You've got a fresh cut on your lip right there..."

"Worry about yourselves right now. I'm fine." Seifer groaned, rolling his shoulders as he kept his grip tight.

Squall sighed, "What happened in the MD Level? Did you get their trust?"

Seifer didn't respond, he looked to Nino with an apologetic look. "It came at a heavy cost but I got their trust." His raspy voice was dark, growing clearer. "I plan on paying it back soon though by making that bitch Wren suffer. I want her to feel every inch of pain I can possibly deliver to her. But only after we get you and Nino out of here."

"Why?"

Irvine shook his head. "To hell with _why_ , Squall – _how_?"

"It's easy... I've got the plan made up for us... Nino allegedly breaks out, takes you hostage. I'll go and thrash your room like there was a struggle – won't be hard if I Haste. Then you two are off en route to Esthar. Meanwhile I build us an army of Empyrals that will blow everyone out of the water. There will be an uprising. We're gonna destroy Garden from within. Take out the parasites here before we make our assault on Galbadia." Seifer let out a chuckle, the corner of his lips were darkened with blood. "This is a better plan than from before. At least we're getting you safe from the combat and Nino can finally be safe." The smile on Seifer's face vanished quick, revealing a darker, twisted expression. "Only then can I exact my revenge..."

"Nn..." Nino whimpered.

"What else happened down there...?" Squall was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "Where is Zell?"

"Dead." Seifer's mouth twitched as he sucked his teeth, waiting for Nino to flinch but she hadn't. "Zell is dead because of me."

Squall's jaw dropped open. "What?!"

A sudden tear rolled down Seifer's cheek and his grip tightened more when Nino started shuddering. "He was the one candidate that had been guaranteed to live and instead his heart gave out." Seifer was visibly torn, "Wren set me up to initiate the infusion. Reese brought me to her and she told me it was a 'trust exercise,' a way to prove my dedication to the cause. I had no choice. It's like you said – I had to play the role...I had no choice... I never took my eyes off of him. He died fighting it. His mind fought off the energy but...there was no saving him."

"You're... you're saying..."

"That can't be true..." Irvine was in full blown denial. "Not Zell... not possible..." He stood, going to his phone.

Squall felt numb. He didn't know how to react to the shock of knowing his closest friend was dead.

"The visions I had are prophecies. Prophecies are events that _will_ happen regardless of whether we want them to or not." Seifer looked to Nino. "It's only then when they happen that we know it is too late to do anything to change it."

"No...it's not true..." Nino let out a long moan, rolling her torso into Seifer's arm as she broke down crying. "You're a liar...you're a liar, you're a liar..."

"Nino..." Seifer crossed his arms, bringing Nino's clawing hands with him as she repeated herself over and over until her voice left her. It was clear that the news of Zell's death greatly affected her. Squall knew how close they were to one another, ever since that morning in Dollet when Zell had sang to her. Squall wanted to take that pain from her, forgetting his own grief for a moment. He hated seeing others suffer and Nino was no exception. Despite Seifer's exhaustion he continued to hold her tight, rocking from side to side in an attempt to alleviate her anguish. Her wrists turned and twisted in his grip, she was trying to claw at him.

"That's...no that can't be right..." Squall paced the floor, pressing a hand to his forehead. "How could did this happen?"

"He's not answering, damn it–!" Irvine shoved his phone back into his pocket, turning. "You couldn't stop it?!"

"What was I going to do, Irvine?" Seifer's eyes darted between Irvine and Squall. "I am the best shot as saving everyone here. I did what I could without giving myself away!"

"He was just here... this can't be happening!" Squall felt the deep pang in his throat as he dialed Zell's number, putting it on speaker. "He's going to pick up. Zell _always_ has his phone on him..."

"Denial won't change what is true..." Squall listened to Seifer's voice as he spoke over the sound of the phone ringing.

" _Yo...you ah, you reached Zell Dincht. I'm not available, leave a message."_

Nino let out an explosive cry, breaking free from Seifer's grip and gripped his throat. Fingers began to tear into flesh and Seifer struggled, his hands slipping from the blood. "Little help?!"

Irvine dropped down, grabbing her wrists long enough for Seifer to shake out his arms and grab hold of Nino. He nodded to Irvine who stood, his palms smeared with blood. Seifer motioned to his pant legs and Irvine wiped his hands.

"I can't feel him anymore...I've always felt the patter but it's gone now..." Nino shuddered, her teeth chattering. She looked up at Squall. "You were the first one to notice the bond. In Dollet when Seifer was unconscious? You found us in the room huddled on the bed wrapped in blankets because it was so windy outside." Her lips trembled, her hair clung to her face. Nino was an absolute mess, her body never stopped moving, keeping Seifer on alert for another attack. "We kept mirroring the same faces at each other without guessing? We played rock paper scissors and couldn't defeat each other unless we cheated. It's because I could _feel_ him. I could feel his emotions, his intentions..." She started trembling, her voice cracking. "He was a part of me..."

Squall lowered his brow. He was starting to put the pieces together. "Wait..."

"Didn't he tell you?" She coughed, fighting the tears. "Do you remember what you asked us?"

" _Are you sure you two aren't twins?"_

"You were really Zell's _sister_?" Irvine caught on before Squall. He knelt down beside Nino, looking to her face. "Holy shit I was right... you two were really twins?!"

"We were..." She sucked in a sharp breath, twisting her body as Seifer's fingers curled again to get a better grip. "We had a bond, a real, genuine connection...we found out the day you returned and I had to revive you –" Nino's nose was stuffed, she fought to draw air inward. "We shared a short moment where everything was so...wonderful..." Nino began to slam her body into Seifer, fighting again. "I can't go on if he's not here! He was the only real family I had left! You fucking monster! RELEASE ME!"

"Nino, shh." Seifer whispered as he turned his head towards her. She wept, falling forward. "I did not mean for this to happen, you have to believe me..."

They sat and waited until Nino's distraught cries of anguish died down. Squall gave Seifer credit for being so patient and calm. He pain and guilt on Seifer's face was clear. He was just as upset but held his own.

The room looked to Irvine as his phone went off. Retrieving the large white phone, Irvine read the message out loud. "It's an emergency code. They're calling all Master Operatives to the Quad...likely they have Endrik cornered..."

"Go." Squall motioned, "Be careful."

"No problem. I got this..." Irvine lifted his rifle and put a hand on the top of Nino's head, brushing his thumb across her hair. "Zell was a good guy Nino. The best of all of us. I'm so sorry..." Irvine rushed out, taking the steps two at a time while Squall sat back down on the cot.

Fanning his shirt, Squall didn't realize how muggy the air had been. It made him sweat. They were directly beneath a vent that kicked on every few minutes. Squall rubbed the scar on his chest and looked down through the shirt. It was healing well enough but not enough for travel.

 _It still hasn't hit me yet... I can't be angry at Seifer, even if I wanted to be. I can't imagine how he's taking it. I know he's repressing it for Nino's sake... maybe there's something I can do..._

Squall brushed back his bangs, looking to Nino. "I wasn't given a chance to thank you. My daughter was on the phone with me when I was shot... I know she must be scared, worried her dad was killed..."

Nino looked up to him. The streaks on her face looked as though she were crying blood. "Why are you thanking me?"

"It's because of you that my little girl still has a father." The corner of his mouth raised in some semblance of a kind smile. "I would be dead if it weren't for you."

"Maybe it was better if you had died..." Nino's voice was weak, fried. "Maybe we cheated fate. Maybe sparing your life meant that Zell would be the one to die..."

"I don't believe in Hyne, Nino but I do believe there are things in this world that we can't explain." Squall spoke honestly, gently. "I believe that we all have a destiny. I don't know if this was Zell's destiny but I do know that it was through Zell that we learned to trust you. He was willing to abandon everything for you so we could see a brighter future. I see a lot of him in you, actually – he made you one of us." Squall smiled sadly to her, reaching out to place a hand on her head. Seifer kept his eyes on Nino as well, making sure she didn't lash out. Squall's touch seemed to have been what calmed her, her body relaxed with an unsteady exhale.

 _Good... this will work..._

"I know that Zell wouldn't want this for you. I know he would be fighting for what was right. We have to carry on. We have to hold fast to one another, we have to stick to one another to survive." Squall looked to Seifer who had his eyes fixed on Squall's, his breathing even, his wounds closed. "We have to leave Garden. We have to get to my father and bring an army back with us and I can't do this alone." Squall moved to the floor, carefully sitting in front of Nino. "Will you join me so we don't lose another good soul?"

Nino sniffled and let out an exhale, "...Yes."

"Nino," Seifer adjusted his legs, his backside had to have been numb by now. "Before I let you both leave there's something we have to do first. For Squall. If I had the ability–"

"You're wanting to use me again? Now?!" She snapped her head back, glaring. Squall noticed the reaction in Seifer's eyes. He could tell that he wanted to shake Nino but didn't. Seifer's jaw clenched as he leaned in.

"I'm asking you heal him so Squall is strong enough to survive the trip. If the both of you are going out there I'm expecting him to fight to the death to keep you safe as well. I'm sure that Squall is sitting there calm as can be but inside he's as terrified as we all are right now." Seifer licked his lips. "Everything continues to fall apart but I am asking you to help him so we can finally win this. Please, Nino." Another tear rolled down his cheek as he released his grip on one of her wrists, brushing the hair from her eyes. "There isn't anything we can do for your brother and I am so _sorry._.. but we can do for Squall. Zell would want this. He would be asking you if he were here but he isn't and I know that's because of me. When this is all over, I will submit myself to your mercy. If you want me to pay you with my life I will give it."

"Your life holds no value when you can wake up from death." Nino hissed.

Seifer nodded. "Not when it's a true death, not if that is what will bring you peace."

Nino turned away from him, looking to Squall. "Will you allow this?"

"It's not my place, Nino. I think when this is all over, we'll just be glad it's over." Squall was blunt but spoke gently. It wasn't his place to tell Seifer what to do with his life, not any longer.

Nino gave a single nod and Squall quickly backed away to give them plenty of room. He watched as Seifer slowly unhooked his legs, flattening his boots on the ground and using the back of the wall to stand with Nino. He kept his hands on her wrists, following her as Nino looked up, walking towards Squall. Seifer pressed his lips into her ear, whispering as Nino reached for Squall's chest. "Good...that's really good Nino...I'm right here... it's just like last time..."

Squall could feel cold wash over him the moment her hands connected to his body. It was exactly like a cold wind blasted him all over. The warmth came shortly after, reaching from his hands and into his wrists. He could feel the blood reacting to it, traveling as it spread across his body. He closed his eyes, feeling his body repairing itself, growing stronger. He looked down to the scar on his chest, watching as it shrunk, slowly shrinking down to a thin pale line.

Seifer tensed, craning his neck. "Do you feel that?"

Their connection was broken when they all felt the vibrations all around them form. It started from the side of Squall's head, teeth and face. A tremor followed and in a flash came a subsonic shockwave blast so powerful they could see ripples the air as it threw everyone backwards with a powerful force.

They flew back and it was as if time had slowed to a crawl. Squall could literally watch the process as it unfolded. The first thing he witnessed was Seifer's first instinct to wrap his arms tight around Nino, cushioning the blow of impact as they fell back. He saw Nino tuck her head into his chest, closing her eyes tight. Squall watched the way his body tumbled back and his feet flew out from under him. Sparks showered from the few lights that had hung in the stairwell. Once the ripple past through their bodies it felt as if time had resumed a normal speed and everything was in chaos.

Squall's body slammed into the wall and he slid back, knocking the wind out of him. He heard a ringing in his ear as he watched Nino stagger up and fall backwards into Seifer. It would have been completely silent if the alarms hadn't started sounding off all around them. Strobing lights blanketed the room with white flashes of light as they heard a static filled announcement from the damaged intercom. It was too fuzzy to make out but he knew it was Nida.

"Nino – are you okay?" Seifer watched as she nodded, his hands staying on her as they stood. "Squall! What the hell was that?!" Seifer looked around, collecting the holstered gunblade that didn't belong to him and quickly made his way over to Squall, offering his hand.

They felt the a different kind of tremor as the hull of the Garden released a grinding low groan and the floor soon began to tilt. Seifer stumbled backwards, reaching for Nino and holding her to his chest as he held onto a pipe. The tilting hadn't stopped and it wasn't long after when Squall felt his weight begin to shift and eventually his body started to slide toward his companions. He shoved his fingers through the grated walls. His chest pounded as he feared the worst.

"Woah!" Seifer vocalized his thoughts in a shout when he watched Squall's body as it lifted from the floor. "We're gonna capsize if it doesn't stop!"

Nino was panicking. She climbed onto Seifer and wrapped her arms and legs around him as he held onto the pipe with both hands. Steam and sparks flew as the alarms deafened their senses, turning the sub-deck into a surreal environment as it shifted.

Squall swung his legs to the pipes beside him, desperately trying to find a way to relieve the pressure on his fingers. The drop from this height would result in a serious injury if he had slipped. When the Garden's tilt was nearly at a 90 degree angle they felt it finally settle back, Squall ended up on his back with his legs in the air as Seifer dropped down before it straightened out. Nino slipped off of him and held onto the back grated wall.

"That was right above us..." Squall strained his voice as he stood, rubbing the hard welt on his back from the shockwave. It was definitely going to be a bruise. His fingers had been given small tiny bruises from the grated textures.

Seifer looked around, muttering to himself before he spoke out loud. "The Quad shouldn't be too far from here. Could it have been Endrik? Can Titans do that?"

"I don't know..." Squall groaned, popping his back. He looked to Nino, "Are you okay?"

"No..." Nino looked straight up, staring at blank space.

It felt as though the Garden had lost complete control of their Navigation systems. The balance was off kilter as they swayed. "We need to get out of here. Right now we're underneath the sea level. If this place starts flooding from a breach or whatever that was, they'll send people down here directly to inspect it. That's saying that the power is still on upstairs."

Squall had spoken too soon, the instant he mentioned the power they watched as the lights blacked out in rolling blocks around them.

They were in total darkness as Seifer let out an annoyed sigh. "Seriously Squ–"

"No. Don't say it." Squall felt around for his phone, finding it in his back pocket. He turned on the light on the back of the phone and looked to Seifer. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah..." Seifer caught the strange look Nino had on her face and turned to stand in front of her. "Ninnoka...?" They both turned their heads to Nino who stood still, trembling. Her eyes were pointed toward the source of the shockwave, her breath was steady, the words coming out of her inaudible. Squall watched her hands as she reached out, fingers dancing. Squall started toward her until Seifer put an arm out, holding him back as he approached very slowly and with great caution.

"Nino..." He whispered.

Nino's eyes focused and she blinked at Seifer with wide eyes. She reached up to her chest and gasped.

"What is it? Talk to us..."

"Zell..."

"What?"

In a flash Nino knocked Seifer aside, slamming him back to the wall. Squall heard her footsteps rapidly fade as Seifer collected his balance and bolted after her. "NINO!"

Squall followed, holding the phone steady as they climbed the stairs and down the corridor. "Seifer! We can't get separated!" He ran as fast as he could watching Seifer's feet slide across a puddle and slam him into the wall when another tremor hit. He looked down and back up at Squall. "Standing water..."

"That means we've got a breach – we need to get above ground before they seal us off." Squall picked up his pace, his boots splashing in the water as it grew deeper. The Garden was resting at a slight angle, making their way to the next hall slippery. Seifer and Squall had no choice but to take it slow, occasionally grabbing each other's arm to keep them steady. "Where is she?"

"I don't know... she turned the corner and fucking vanished! FUCK!" Seifer kicked at the water, a slight growl in his exhales. "What the hell was that, Squall?" Seifer was talking to himself, the water up to their shins. "I've never felt anything like that. It was like it rattled every piece of my body...and There's nothing anywhere in the files that say she or Endrik could do that...a shockwave? Vibrations? I don't know–" Seifer slid backwards, fully submerging in the black water. Squall helped him stand, the blood that had been on his body had been washed away. He needed to steady his pace. Squall could tell he wanted to flit but knew if he had it would have just fallen again.

"Did she say ' _Zell_?'"

"I don't know... could he be alive?" Seifer was thinking aloud again. "No, he was dead. Cold and dead. Empyrals are hot, even through the stages of resurgence. We even waited and he never came back... I need to get her back, Squall... I've never seen her like this before..." Seifer was out of breath, walking through the darkness where Squall's phone didn't illuminate.

They walked as fast as they could until they reached the corridor where the stairs dipped down and back up again. Squall held his phone in his mouth, gripping onto the pipes above and sliding across. The water was beginning to rise at a faster rate and they were running out of time.

"I can't sense her... her scent is gone with all this water..." Seifer panted, pushing forward.

Squall's phone vibrated in his teeth. His phone had gone off at random intervals. Emergency Alerts, texts, notifications, phone calls. They couldn't waste the time to answer them. "We're almost there." Squall said after they passed the dip. Low groans and pops shot all around them. He watched as Seifer turned, his eyes seemed to reflect back the light when he turned to shine his phone at the sound behind them.

"Your eyes..."

Seifer looked away, nodding. "It's nothing. My infusion... I can see in the dark, that's all."

"What else are you able to do? Have you matured yet? Isn't that what you call it?" Seifer didn't speak, he just kept moving on. "You're hiding something from me." Squall knew Seifer well enough to know when he couldn't look you in the eye it was something Squall wasn't going to like.

"Do you really want to question me or do you want to – I don't know, maybe _not_ drown?" Seifer still kept his eyes low, moving as fast as he could. "My powers are developing at a more rapid rate the closer we get to Galbadia. I've learned a few things about me... It's uh– it's not the time to talk about them. Ah, there we go..." Seifer led the way, pointing to the next hall. "We came down this way."

"How did you get her out of D-Wing? Did you influence the guards?"

"No, I killed them."

Squall grabbed the back of Seifer's coat. "WHAT?!"

"I had no choice! They were UC Empyrals, Squall... they're the bad guys, remember?"

Squall rolled his eyes, unable to find a response, too busy trying to move. The water was chest deep now. "How did you sneak past the security cameras?"

"They were deactivated." Seifer began to swim. Squall was certain he felt something sliding against his leg but he had to deny it was anything real. He wasn't as skilled a swimmer as Seifer was so it was no surprise that he had reached the ladder before him.

Another tremor hit and they watched as the water began to shift to the other side as the garden shifted. Squall held tight to the pipes in the walls as Seifer linked an arm through the ladder. Once it was clear they began to climb. Seifer's usual sure-footing was failing him. He was moving too fast, too anxious.

"What's the plan? What do we do about Wren? What is the next step?" Squall watched as Seifer slipped again, catching himself. "Seifer?"

"I'm going to kill her...Wren, Reese, Wilhelm, everyone." Seifer trailed off, shaking his head. "She's been here a lot longer than you realize. Feeding information back to Caraway, to Syndicate too probably, no doubt to my father...this goes deeper than I have time to explain right now." He stopped and turned to look down at Squall. "Right now my only concern is getting Nino safe, to hell with everyone else."

"Say the word and we'll follow, Mr. Leader." Squall smirked, watching Seifer open up the hatch.

"We can't joke about this." Seifer looked down, out of breath. "I hope I was wrong...but Squall, if Zell's alive..."

Squall couldn't resist the hopeful glance. "What if he is?"

"Imagine Zell who was already the best at being human. What do you think is going to happen when he wakes up and everything he knew around him was amplified? Empyrals are greatly enhanced. We can see, hear, smell, feel and taste things that humans can't pick up. It's overwhelming... and then the urges, the need to express that energy?" Seifer shook his head, vexed. "He's going to be a violent tornado of rage. Nino may be in danger if she gets to him first."

Squall picked up the speed, taking Seifer's arm as he lifted him out of the hatch. "We have to hurry, then."


	12. Gone

Nino sat on the bed across from Seifer's watching Miss Delilah slipping the shirt over Seifer's head and gently lay him back down onto the mattress. She pulled down the shirt and covered him up snug and tight. Delilah had just finished with his 'spit bath' as she called it, which was warm water and a washcloth, no spit included.

 _I wonder if that would wake him up..._

" _Strug-gl-in...ma-an... got no time to...loo-ooh-oose..._ " Zell halfhearted sang as he sat across the freezing cold hotel room in the wooden rocking chair, trying to tune the guitar he found on their last supply run. " _Strug-glin ma-an..._ " The tune was getting better, and sounded beautiful when Zell harmonized with it. He looked up, speaking normal. "Hey, you think if we actually use spit it may wake 'em up?"

"I was seriously just thinking that same thing." Nino laughed, looking over to Zell who cocked a salute to her.

"Great minds, we think alike..."

"You are not going to start spitting on this poor man..." Delilah scolded with a smile, winking to Nino. She leaned in close to Seifer, a hand going to his shoulder. "Sir, we maintain a no-spit policy on bathing..."

"I'm just sayin'..." Zell grinned mischievously, letting out a ' _twang_ ' on the guitar. "It won't hurt to try..." He looked back down, his fingers moving over the strings to play a chord with his thumb.

"I would have figured Irvine was the guitar player..." Nino lay on her side on lower end of the bed, watching Zell play.

"Irvine's skilled at many things..." Zell adjusted a peg. "He took dancing lessons, not music. Music is my thing... it's like everythin' to me, yeah? That's a little secret most don't know about me, by the way so keep it on the down-low, right?"

"You got it... So what do you like?" Nino rested her head on her wrists as she folded them over a pillow. "What music do you listen to?"

Zell played a few strings, humming along. "Um... mostly everything. I like stuff with a lot of bass or drum, you know? Anythin' with a hard beat. Music gets me goin', right? It like, invigorates me – I listen to it when I work out, train, head out on a mission..." Zell started to play a soft relaxing melody. "I've got a weakness for folk rock, acoustics... stuff like that..." He slowly lost himself in the melody, singing soft. _"Ev-e-ry man has a right to live... love is a-ah-all that we have to give... together we struggle by your will to survive, then together we fi-i-ight just to stay alive..."_

 _Seifer had a beautiful voice too... has... not had... he will wake up, Nino... don't lose hope._

Nino sighed, closing her eyes to hear the music. "You're really good at that... you have a great voice too."

"Nah, that's what all the girls say." Zell grinned, propping a foot and rocking. Nino watched his hands as they worked over the strings. Even watching him play relaxed her. He seemed at peace with the world as he tried to improvise a song. " _Na, na, na... gorgeous eyes – to match her... beautiful smile, her eyes shine like... like... things that are green, I..._ " Zell broke out in a laugh and Nino joined. "I can't write songs to save my life."

"That's about Selphie, isn't it?" Nino sat up, stretching. Zell's smile faded as he looked back down to the guitar, nodding softly. "Everything go okay last night?"

The sudden question seemed to have discombobulated the singing blonde. "I don't ah, I feel comfortable with... talkin' about things like uh... so like... um..." Zell bit his lip, fighting back the smile on his lips. Nino knew he couldn't keep it to himself now. "Yeah... it went good. It went real good actually." Zell widened his smile and disguised clearing his throat in a laugh. "We just stayed up all night talkin'. She kept me company while I worked on the radio, then we... did other things..." He rubbed his face, pushing his breath out through pursed lips. "Whew...I gotta stop talkin' else I'm gonna blush..."

"Too late for that..."

"Heh, well...?" He shrugged. "I mean – can ya blame me? It's Selphie... I never thought we'd um... I never thought I'd actually be with her. She dates tall, rugged guys like... like..." He gestured over to Seifer, "Like that guy over there! The ripped, slim, _tall_ statuesque dudes that make the rest of us look like leftovers."

"Oh stop..." Nino watched the way his eyes wandered around the room, a shy smile playing on his face. He was adorable when he was smitten. "She really likes you, Zell."

Zell sat the guitar aside, looking over to Delilah as she stepped out the moment she heard someone calling her downstairs. He waited until she was gone to turn back to Nino. "I really like her too – Oh! Almost forgot!" Nino watched the way his blue eyes lit up and he turned around in his chair to reach for his bag. "I have somethin' for ya..."

"What is it?" Nino raised a brow, eyeing the bag with suspicion.

"It's um... it's kinda weird..." He pulled out an orange velvet bag, tossing it to her. "You're either gonna love it or hate it...but I need someone to play with and you suck at tic-tac-toe and thumb wars."

"Don't forget rock, paper scissors. We can't beat each other at that either." Nino tugged on the strings, pulling out a stack of cards. "Triple Triad...?" She smiled, looking to Zell.

"It's just a deck we found in this old house a couple miles south but... I figured, if we get bored we could maybe play sometime."

"Um... I actually don't know how to play..." Nino sifted through the cards, looking over the illustrations and caricatures.

"Bull. _Everyone_ knows how to play Triple Triad..." He leaned forward. "You're seriously tellin' me that Seifer never taught you?! He's the guy I told you about that conned me into giving away all my best cards to him!"

"Sounds about right..." Nino glanced behind her, shaking her head. "No, I grew up in a Compound, remember? We weren't allowed to have these things. It _'incited the desire to stray away from our cause.'_ "

"Yeah, well your dad was a real piece of work...I'm not sorry he's gone." Zell grumbled, rolling out of the rocking chair and snatching up the cards. "Just leave it up to me. I'll teach ya..." He sat on the bed, rubbing his chest.

"Everything okay?" Nino could feel it too even if she tried to hide it.

"Yeah, just the flutter thing. I'm okay." Zell looked up at her with a smile, shuffling the cards as she sat on the other side of the bed. Nino noticed that Zell stole a glance from Seifer, his smile vanishing once again. "I really wish he'd wake up soon..."

"Why? Tired of me already?" Nino tried to crack a joke but Zell was serious.

He shook his head, kicking her boot. "Never. I'm gonna make sure you come with me to Garden. It sounds real weird but..." Zell dragged his hand over his cheek. "I don't want to lose you again. You're important to me."

Nino reached out to his leg, squeezing his shin. "Thanks, Zell. You're important to me too."

Zell changed up the mood, returning to his more energetic side as he stretched and arched his back. "Yeah, so, sorry to break it to ya like this but... you're stuck with me forever, yeah?"

"Sounds good to me." Nino dropped her hands onto the bed, smoothing out the sheets as Zell found a starter card and held it up.

"This is a player card." Zell said smugly.

"I get the basics, just tell me the rules..." Nino rolled her eyes, watching Squall walk in with his coffee.

"Zell, Nino... sitting around as usual, I see..." He gestured to them with a nod, walking to his usual post by the window.

"We're being productive..." Nino smirked, flashing him a few cards. "Zell is teaching me Triple Triad."

Squall took a drink of his bitter watered-down coffee, raising a brow to Zell. "...You understand that Zell doesn't know how to play either..."

"Hey! I do know how to play, I just don't know how to play those shit-horrible Lunar Gate rules you like to play!" Zell reached in his pocket for his deck of cards, shuffling them with a glare. "You screwed me last time we sat down and did this..."

"It wasn't that bad, Zell. I _only_ beat you eleven times in a row...It's not my fault you can't understand strategy..."

"Strategy..." Zell scoffed with a lighthearted chuckle. "It wasn't strategy, it was chance. You can't strategize with this type of game!"

"And _that's_ why you will never beat me..." Squall laughed, "Teach her the Balamb rules first, Lieutenant..."

"There are rules for every..." Nino stopped speaking when she looked over to Seifer. She could have sworn that she had seen his thumb twitch. Zell and Squall were oblivious to it, arguing back and forth over card rules. She kept her eyes locked on his hand for the longest time, waiting for it to move again until Zell tapped her chest and the patter started up once again.

–

The pull in her chest wouldn't let up. She felt her body being thrashed by Operatives as they ran past her in the darkness. It was like an invisible rope was attached and someone was constantly tugging. Nino shivered, pushing through the Operatives as quickly as she could. Something was guiding her and she was determined to find out exactly where it was taking her to. Nino was nervous, desperately trying to stay hidden in the event of the lights coming back on.

"Let's MOVE! Get the new Recruits to the transport... NOW!"

Nino was terrified to even think of it but she knew what it was that pulled her. Her greatest fear was that she was wrong. But if she were right... if what was pulling her was real, then Nino felt like a fool for daring to try and take her own life. Seifer had held her close, loved her, stopped her and protected her from herself and from him. She started to feel like she was crazy. Nothing anyone did made much sense to her any longer. Did Seifer love her or hate her? Was Zell alive or dead? Endrik, Squall and Quistis... everyone confused her. Nino's emotions and nerves were shot, raw and exposed, unable to pinpoint exactly what she felt about any of what she had experienced during her time with SeeD.

"I heard they've got Mireille upstairs... when do we start hunting for the other one?"

"Soon. She couldn't have gotten far..."

"Stop talking and move, Operatives!"

"Yes, sir!"

It wasn't clear what caused the shockwave, but Operatives were already working hard to get lower level subordinates under control. The panic ran through everybody. The power was completely off, sealing several people inside rooms and halls. Nobody could make sense of it all. She wasn't even sure what level she had been on but she assumed it was the MD Level. The level where they had been doing the treatments. She had taken a different route, finding her way climbing down ladders and vents.

Nino felt guilty for running off from Squall and Seifer but she needed to find the source. It was going to drive her mad if she didn't find it. They would have to understand – even Squall wanted to know the truth.

She managed to feel herself wandering down a hallway, wandering away until she couldn't hear the sounds of the Operatives any longer. It surprised her how many were down there. The closer she got to the source of the pull the stronger it grew. Her chest pounded in line of her footsteps. She finally met with a door, the plates were still open. She slipped inside, and felt another door only halfway opened. Nino held her breath and crossed through as quick as she could, praying that it didn't sever her in half.

The closer she got, the more damage she had encountered. Nino walked in complete darkness, She walked on debris and broken glass, her hands trailed against metal walls and eventually she began to recognize where she was. The dream. The hall with the cold steel doors. She finally stopped at one, familiar with it's touch. Was this a cruel joke played by her mind? She started to cry, unable to gather a clear thought. Her feet stopped as she looked behind her, looking into complete darkness. Nino wanted to break out in open sobs but didn't, afraid of alarming anyone of her presence.

Opening the door, she slipped inside, the room felt exactly as it had in her nightmares. She took a few steps, but the sensation was back. It stopped her dead in her tracks. She pressed her hands to her damp chest as she drew in a slow breath.

 _The patter...?_

The pull almost tugged her forward but she had already taken her next steps. Her feet hurried as small whimpers erupted from her lips. It was an ache she felt, a longing. Nino's hand kept her steady as she touched the doors along the walls, identical to the dreams. This had to have been a sick, twisted joke, she was sure of it. Nino had finally lost her mind. She couldn't face it but her feet kept her moving until she tripped over a body. Her hand went to her nose as she lifted herself, turning to examine the body she fell over. Her hands trailed, finding a face. She used her hands to try to illustrate in her mind who it was.

 _A woman, not him... long hair, round features._

Another tug jerked her forward before she could get back on her feet. Nino's fingers grasped onto a gurney that had held the corpse on the ground. She finally stood, steadying her feet. Hesitant, Nino continued to take a few more steps, finally stopping and reaching out in the darkness to find a door.

 _This is it... exactly where it should be. Just like the dreams..._

Nino's hands gripped the latch of the door and pulled it open, feeling the chill in the air.

 _This is it..._

Nino moved her hand forward and flinched when she could tell something was inside without having to touch it. Closing her eyes, she tried to remain calm.

 _Warm thoughts... his skin will be warm. His skin will be warm, he will open his eyes and we will escape out of this place together. We have to... he has to be warm... please be warm..._

Silently she drew in a breath and reached in, tired of not knowing. Instantly Nino collapsed to the freezing cold floor with the realization that Zell was truly dead, his bare skin was ice and it was all that Nino needed to know to understand his fate.

 _Empyral skin is hot, Nino... he's gone..._

Her arms gripped tight around her abdomen as she curled into herself, the darkness swallowed her into an endless pit as she convulsed into a tear of sobs. Despair overtook her as the wash of hopelessness lingered right above her inside the cubby, lifeless and dead.

Vulnerable, Nino pressed her face against the wall of doors, her hand reaching up but unable to touch him. She held herself to the wall, tears pouring down as she opened up to her grief. It was one thing to be told that her brother was killed by the man she loved, it was another to feel it become reality.

"Zell... I can't do this... I'm not ready to say goodbye to you... _please._.." Nino whimpered as she looked up in the darkness, desperately wishing to hear the sound of his breath. She pressed herself against the door until her sobs settled.

 _I can't go on without telling you goodbye, brother..._

Dejected, Nino lifted herself up from the floor, pulling out the table his body lay on so she could feel his face one last time. Tears fell as she ran a palm across his bare chest, remembering how it vibrated deep when he would laugh. She remembered the night of the storm, how sick she had been and how he held her against him, keeping her warm and safe. Zell had always been warm-blooded, not like an Empyral but when they slept, she remembered having to shove him away several times in the night because they would both break out in a stifling sweat.

 _You always rolled back over to press your head against my back, neither of us could sleep without at least a hand or an arm touching..._

She smiled sadly, her hand rested across his heart as her other hand moved to his forehead, remembering how he could try to slick his hair back and his bangs would always bounce back upright. Nino remembered trying to slick it back with product, watching it stay for the first ten minutes before it defied gravity and shot straight up. Unmanageable, hopeless Nino called him and he just laughed. She wanted to hear Zell's laugh again. She wanted him to kiss her forehead again, she wanted him to tell her that he loved his sister just one last time.

"I grieve for you, brother... can't you feel it? Do you see that... I am capable of feeling your loss? You died and I now understand it. I understand that you're supposed to feel something... see?" She wiped her eyes, unable to stop her voice from trembling. "This...is _not_ pretend, this is _real_..." She sniffled, "It's pulling me down in such a way that it is _breaking_ me apart...I feel empty... I'm all alone..." Her thumb ran over his lips, running her fingertips across his cheek where the scar she had healed should have been. "I feel the grief you told me about... the sadness... you were stolen from me _twice_ now... and there's nothing I can do to save you..." Nino shook her head furiously. "I just don't understand – _why_ did they choose _you_ , Zell?" Her hand rested behind his neck. Nino wanted to hold him but she knew she didn't have the strength.

Nino leaned in, breathing in deep the smell of his hair, taking in the sandalwood scent. She pulled away and sniffled, her hand tracing out his features as her other hand returned over his heart. She ran her fingers along his jaw, feeling the coarse stubble that had grown in.

"You were an amazing brother, Zell..." She traced the angle of his eyebrows, remembering how animated they would get when he told a story. "You made me feel safe, you made me feel stronger, more human." Nino cried softly as she spoke quietly, pressing her forehead into his shoulder. "I miss you already...I keep thinking... I keep thinking that maybe... you'll wake up and..." Her lips pressed together as she felt the lump in her throat rise. "I love you... I'll always love you, Zell. We knew...long before we really knew, yeah?

 _I think... I think deep down we always knew who we were to each other. I have to believe that..._

Her hands brushed his hair as her jaw clamped shut, stifling her cries. Panic rose within her and her breaths quickened. "Zell, please wake up...please come back to me..." She pressed her hand to his chest, pressing hard as she channeled her energy, feeling it bounce back into her body. "Come on, don't do this to me...I can't lose you too...I've already lost everyone else..." A corpse repelled her abilities because there was no longer anything there to receive it but she kept trying. If it took everything in her she could at least try. "I don't know how to live without you now, Zell–" She broke out in sobs trying to say his name, her hand closing into a fist as hit his chest in frustration.

Nino began to feel her legs buckle beneath her, ready to send her into a heap on the floor. She froze completely when she felt the brush of a hand across her own. Nino responded with a small gasp, her eyes widening. Her jaw trembled as she felt the warming fingers flexing around hers.

"Z-Zell?"

There was a loud pop overhead and the sound of the Garden's power slowly returning to the entire floor. Sparks flew and she could see the profile of Zell's face in the flashes of light. It made her call out his name again as the whirring grew louder. The Garden let out another tremor and groan. At it's maximum power the whirring noise finally clicked on the power and Nino looked down just in time to see Zell's eyes as they searched above him. Her eyes went to his warming chest, watching as he took in a sharp, deep breath and began to rise and fall in repitition. Her breath left her body as she felt his heart begin to beat, the patter resume within her. Nino could feel it there in his chest, almost stronger than it ever had been. She felt an energy begin to creep into her own, locking on tight.

He was reborn.

"Oh...Zell–"

Zell's eyebrow twitched as he rotated his head over to the direction of her voice. She smiled, joyful, moving a hand to his face as he stared sightlessly through her with his ocean blue eyes, his breath quickening.

"Zell, it's... you're alive...!" She cried, her hand pushed his hair back. Nino's smile faded when she realized he wasn't reacting. He didn't recognize her, he hadn't even said a word, not even a blink.

Fear crept into her throat as she watched his pupils fully dilate into a deep endless black. In the blink of an eye Nino felt the force of his choke as his hand shot out. He rolled off the metal slab and lifted her up, throwing her into the back wall across the room. His strength was greater than she had ever imagined.

"ZELL NO!" His breaths came out as feral growl as he loomed over her body on the floor. "Zell, please – it's me! It's NI–" He reached down, lifting her up by the throat. Zell's chin jutted out when he curled his lips back to bare his teeth into a snarl. She choked, her hands fought and struck at his wrists as his eyes erratically moved all around her as he examined her features, he took in her scent, his head and neck twitched, the twitch then traveled down his body.

"Ze–!" Nino struggled under the pressure he was putting on her neck, it was stronger than anything she had felt, harder than Seifer's grip, harder than Torrin's. She could feel the energy invade her own, sapping her life force out of her without him realizing it. Her hands went to his bicep and chest, his muscles hardened almost like stone under the layers of skin. Hitting him caused no reaction but Nino balled up her fists and hit as hard as she could. Starbursts flashed in her eyes as her vision grew dim.

She felt a rush of energy burst through her entire body and her body froze, locked up as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was blinded, she saw white, blue, red, green and the flashes came flooding in.

Suddenly Zell's grip dropped her back to her feet and Nino let out a painful cough. Her hands moved to her neck, feeling her body repairing the tiny bones that he had manage to fracture. Zell's mind was running a million miles a minute that he didn't even know how to register everything at once that it was no wonder he didn't recognize her.

The new Empyral stumbled back, the low throaty sound of his voice growing into a gruff scream. His legs seemed to work faster than his torso as he twisted and searched the room. Zell's hands moved from gripping into tight fists against his white cotton pants to reaching for fistfuls of his own hair. His expression went from anger to panic in the time it took from him to turn completely around. He couldn't stop moving, he was constantly walking around the room, his hands fidgeting, his legs paced around, his head cocked from one side to the other. He tried to speak and couldn't, confused.

"Zell..." Nino stepped forward, grabbing his hands. His skin was hot as he shrugged her off. He pushed his hair back, still looking around. He fixed his black eyes on the morgue slab they had him stored in and his hands held his forearms, he couldn't stop moving as his torso jerked forward, his muscles still getting used to his abilities, to his new form.

With the lights on it looked as if a bomb had gone off inside. The light fixtures, had mostly been blown out, some of the hanging lights now dangled in the air hanging on by a wire. Cabinet doors and drawers had been shaken open, pieces of the ceiling had fallen and shattered onto the floor. Zell looked down at the body next to his feet. He touched his mouth, pointing at the body. He pointed again and looked at his own hands, examining them from front to back. He twisted his body and continued on with his exploration.

"I think it was Endrik... I think he set off a shockwave. Maybe that's what brought you back?" Nino questioned cautiously, not sure if she believed herself. "I wonder if that's why you're acting... acting the way you are... maybe the shockwave... I don't know..." Nino knew he heard him but he couldn't speak, still disoriented from his rebirth.

She watched the way Zell drew in his breaths, drawing in senses that were now new to him, likely sensing things that he never knew existed. Male Empyrals had abilities Nino would never be able to experience or begin to explain to him and Zell was struggling with the adjustment. He acted like an animal, a predator in a new environment.

Zell's groans started to sound scared, looking upon the destruction with worried eyes. Nino felt relief, he was starting to look more like himself and less like a dangerous Empyral. He stumbled back, looking around at the details again. His eyes were quick, searching for answers. He continued to spin in a circle, looking at every possible fragment in the room. He reached his hands up, looking at the texture of his calloused hands once again. He flipped his palms back and forth, holding them close. He touched his body, his hands trailing down his abs, as if he didn't recognize his own body.

"This... ain't right..." He went back to his hands, his voice was quiet, rough. "None of it is...I mean, these're my hands but... they ain't..." Zell rubbed them together as his shoulders twitched. His body moved from one foot to the other, still moving, not stopping. He let out a strained whine, his nails dug into his ribs, chest, abdomen, neck. "I feel itchy, yeah?!...There's a t-twisting feeling...inside...NGH! I can't make it stop!" Zell dragged his nails across his body, leaving deep bruising scratch marks. He didn't know his own strength and some of the marks were bringing blood to the surface.

"Hey! Easy..." Nino slowly approached him, unsure of what to do. She couldn't remember having this reaction when she was turned Empyral, then again her abilities were limited to Regeneration, she didn't know what Zell had in him. Every rebirth was different but she had never seen this. She had never been able to read thoughts either though. She grabbed his hands and moved them away from causing more damage. Nino gently rubbed the places where he had been scratching, moving her hands in big circles. She didn't use her power, afraid of how it would react to someone so new. He was like a newborn infant. "Does this help?"

"I don't know..." Zell squished his shoulders together, his muscles were spastic. Nino ran her hand down his spine, feeling the vibrations in his spine slow and fade away. It was like the frequency that she felt when she found him. Her touch calmed him down until the twitching began to slow, his skin cooled. It left Nino wondering what kind of an Empyral did he become? "What happened to me?" He started to shiver. With the electricity back on the room was beginning to freeze again.

"Let's get somewhere safe and we can talk about that." He didn't like Nino's answer and began to shake his head.

"No... NO! I have to know..." He looked down at his chest. His shaking fingers moved to his heart, feeling it beat. "Did I die? How am I alive? Why am I in a... what is this? A morgue?!" Zell shivered, "I feel something. I... somethin'–s-somethin' here...yeah?!" He knocked on his chest as he looked up to Nino, reaching out to plant a flat palm on her own chest. Zell had pushed so hard that Nino fell back into the wall. He lowered his head, listening to her heart and patter as his features gave out tiny twitches. His dilated eyes met hers with a realization. "You're important to me..."

"Yes, Zell..." Nino nodded slowly, keeping her back to the wall to give him time to process everything. "Please remember... do you know who I am to you?"

Zell looked up at her, his eyes beginning to see. He snatched up her hands, working the joints and muscles as he looked at the freckles that dotted along her arms, running a hand over the finite hairs and letting out a laughless chuckle. "It tickles my hand..."

Nino flinched when he shot his head forward, leaning in to catch her scent with his new senses. "Flowers... you smell like flowers and honeydew. The ocean. Life..." He drew them in again and released his breath slowly.

"Do you know who I am? Is it coming together yet?"

"Yes... It... I – Oh." Zell brushed his fingers across her face, tracing their shared features, recognizing her with a choked breath. His eyes finally revealed the true blue of his pupils as his hand touched her cheek, his skin now hot, Empyral hot. "Sister... twin. Nin." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her away from the wall. "Nino, is it real? Is all this really happenin'? Tell me this... this is our nightmare right...?!"

"It's real..."

"No...!" Zell buried his face into her hair, his strength nearly choking her all over her again. He pulled away, shaking his head as he let out a low moan from his chest. "I remember it... it's comin' back...it's all comin' back..."

Nino stepped forward, grabbing his arm. "We need to find somewhere to hide before they come for us."

"Th...?" His voice trailed off in a curious tone, unable to keep still, unable to keep his eyes still. He must have had a million questions. She watched as he turned, drawing in a breath from his mouth. He could sense things like Seifer, maybe even moreso. For once she saw him stand still, taking a step back towards her. He whispered, "Chemicals and gunfire..."

"Check in here–"

Nino watched as the door swung open, a small group of UC Operatives came inside with their weapons drawn. Neither Nino or Zell had the energy to fight them. She held onto Zell's forearm as he lowered his head and expanded his chest with a threatening growl.

"Oh, well now _this_ is beyond perfect..." Reese appeared from behind them, pushing past with a hand to his earpiece. "Wren, you won't believe it – Zell Mireille is alive and we have his sister. Orders?"

"Mireille?!" Zell's neck twitched to the side so hard Nino heard a crack. There were several other cracks beneath Zell's skin as Nino watched his muscles harden and shift. She pressed a hand, feeling something like stone underneath.

 _Earth?_

"Right. They're being moved to transport for Titan project. They want them _both_ alive." Reese made a nod, stepping forward. "Okay, you both have two choices. We are either taking you _willingly_ or we will subdue you and take you both by force..." Reese removed his coat, revealing the glowing blue underneath his skin.

"Ice Empyral..." Nino whispered to Zell, as he nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yes..." Ice crystals grew and formed at a rapid rate from Reese's hand as his power began to charge. "I would choose wisely–"

"We ain't goin' anywhere." Zell lowered his head, his body steady and calm.

Reese shook his head, charging the ball of fire in his hand. "Subdued and taken by force then..."

In a pulse Zell's feet pushed him forward faster than Nino could register – he sideswept Reese and threw him to the ground, grabbing another Operative by the throat and tearing his head clean off without a second glance. Nino screamed as she watched how Zell didn't hesitate to grab another guard, breaking his spine and slamming him the metal doors. She watched as he quickly executed the remaining UC Operatives using his bare fists to deliver the deadly blows. Reese attempted to crawl away in a seemingly desperate attempt, reaching for his weapon.

Zell's eyes caught the sight of Reese and spun his body around, dropping an axe kick to the back of the neck. He stood over them all, chest heaving as he growled. His hands twitched at his sides, fingers clawing at the air, twitching sporadically until he closed them into white knuckle fists.

"Zell, what have you done...?" Nino had seen Zell fight before. She had seen people die before. This had been the first time where she felt scared of her brother. His reflexes ran on pure Empyral impulse and it was the most terrifying thing to experience. She pulled her brother away from the blood pooling around him from the headless body. She turned Zell around and found his eyes had turned black again. She held him tight, feeling his skin burning again, his chest pounding. "Breathe... Deep breaths..."

"Why did I do that?" Zell's breath drew in small hitching gasps as he wrapped his arms around her. "Nino, I killed them–I didn't even...I didn't even think I just... did it.."

"The human in you died, Zell. That means that you–" Nino felt his body tighten, his breath quickening as he let out a cry of disbelief. "You were reborn Empyral, do you understand me?"

"I didn't want this..." Zell pleaded into her neck, she could tell he was fighting the urge to cry. "Why did they do it? Plenty of people willing to go through with it but why did they choose me?" She could hear him continue to ask questions she didn't know answers to. Nino's first thought was for them to hide. Get to a safe place and then call for help. She looked down at the UC Operatives, her mind still reeling from the brutal carnage.

"Zell... we have to go. They know you're alive. We need to go so we're leaving Garden _right_ _now_." She tried to break away and instead Zell let out a wailing groan, roughly pushing her away. He was realizing, seeing. His hands wiped away his wet eyes as he paced and quickly moved to scratch new marks onto his body. The ones from before were starting to heal and fade, leaving him space to create fresh wounds. Nino couldn't understand. She had never seen an Empyral like this. He was volatile, crazed, unable to keep still, unable to control his emotions. This was her brother now.

Nino reached for his hand and he held on tight, slowing his pace as he walked around her. Zell settled his rage and took a breath, his body trembling until she touched his chest. His teeth chattered, his lips quivered as tears welled in his eyes. "I didn't want this...it isn't right...it isn't me..."

He was right, this wasn't Zell but Nino had often wondered if her brother could turn Empyral. Her questions were never meant to be answered, and in not such a violent way. Nino felt how cold his skin's surface was beginning to turn and looked back down to the Operatives.

"How could they do this to me? How could Seifer–"

"It wasn't Seifer, Zell. It was Wren. They told you about the plan, right? How we're supposed to leave Garden and head for Esthar. Do you remember?"

"Yeah but... it makes no sense... he..." She watched Zell slip down onto the floor, his lips moved as he spoke words he couldn't vocalize. Nino lifted him back up, getting him back onto his feet. "Is... am I supposed to feel like this?" He sounded scared, his blue eyes missed nothing as they darted around the room. "I smell so many things... I can hear things... what happened? Is this normal?"

 _I don't know, brother... I really don't know..._

She looked up at her brother, giving him a kind smile. "...You're going to be okay. I promise, Zell."

They quickly dressed in the UC Operative uniforms and made their exits, trying to keep Zell's tattooed side to the wall as they walked along. Nino had no idea how to escape the MD Levels but Zell was able to figure it out. She let him take the lead as they made their way to the elevators, hand in hand.

Turning the corner they both stopped, finding Endrik subdued in the single hall surrounded by UC Operatives. All Empyral. Zell grabbed Nino and turned around, watching as they had been surrounded on both sides.

"Well isn't this a big happy family reunion?" Endrik chuckled, even when he was defeated he was still defiant. Always, to the end.

Nino held tight to her brother, both keeping eyes on opposite ends of the halls as the Operatives approached. She felt the patter grow when they both noticed Archelaus and Donovan were among those assisting in their capture. Their weapons were drawn and ready to strike.

"STAY BACK!" Zell growled threateningly, expanding his chest as his muscles hardened like stone. His head bolted from side to side, keeping Nino protected from the Operatives closing in with weapons aimed for them. There was something peculiar about the gun weaponry. They seemed to radiate a purple energy from the magazines locked and loaded for them.

A voice spoke clearly and loudly for all to hear. "I will ask you both again...and you will answer immediately..."

Zell and Nino spun back around from the area where they had came. Reese emerged from the squad of Operatives, lifting a weapon from another Empyral and aimed it directly at Zell. "All _three_ of you are going to come with us willingly or we _will_ take you by force. The choice is yours but either way..." Reese cracked his neck back in place with a groan. "You're comin' with us whether you like it or not."

 _Damn it... Zell didn't destroy his brain... of course he came back..._

Zell closed his fists, looking to the UC Empyrals, "Fuck you, Reese – and fuck you too, Wilhel–"

Reese didn't even hesitate and fired a bullet into Zell's leg.

"ZELL!" Nino dropped to her knees beside Zell as he writhed in pain. She grabbed his hands, feeling them lock up tight as his body began to freeze. Nino tried to heal him but it wasn't fast enough. He kept his eyes on his sister but her brother didn't scream, small grunts emerged but he fought through the pain.

Nino felt a bullet enter her thigh and she found herself down beside her brother fighting the muscles in her body as they locked up tight and threw her into spasms as well. The bullet sent electric shocks through their bodies, locking and hardening the muscles and joints of their limbs so they wouldn't move. Nino felt Zell grab her hand, holding it to his chest as she fought against the pain.

The effects were quick and both Zell and Nino were unable to move. It was a paralytic infused bullet they had loaded their weapons with and all of them aimed at the two Empyrals as they approached.

They both looked up in unison, watching as Reese towered over them, gesturing to his team of Operatives to move them. "Let's get them loaded up for transport we're leaving immediately. Contact Wren and let her know the threat has been contained and we can begin Phase 3." Reese smiled, looking at his captives the way a hunter did his prey. "Oh–and Archelaus? Send a message to Creswell – tell him we're bringing him a special surprise – tell him that we're bringing him twins."


	13. Ichor Pure

Seifer spent hours searching for everywhere for Nino.

It was impossible for her to access the MD Levels, he knew this because the only way in was with an approved Master Key. In a desperate attempt, he tried other possible locations for her to go into hiding. His first stop was Zell's living quarters. As expected, she was not there. Zell's quarters had been exactly as he left them the night he met with Squall and Seifer. Stepping inside his bedroom, Seifer noted that the bed was uncharacteristically unmade, a few items of clothing on the floor. He kicked one of Zell's shoes out of his path, searching for clues or something that would be able to help him track Nino down.

That was when Seifer started opening drawers. He found the dresser drawer that contained Nino's clothes and picked a random shirt, breathing in deep. There was no trace of her scent, it smelled like freshly laundered clothes. He turned to the laundry bag, reaching in and finding a grey sweater. He shook it out, taking in a breath to draw in the senses.

 _Magnolia and honeysuckle... salt and sandalwood..._

Seifer would never forget Nino's scent but he thought it would help to track her down, keep her fresh in his mind. He held it for a while longer, his fingers feeling the soft cashmere as he looked around the room. Holding her sweater to his nose again, Seifer took another deep breath as his eyes went to the mirror, the photo of Zell and Nino was there.

 _This was when we had left Dollet... right after I pushed her away..._

Seifer lifted the photograph out of the mirror, running his thumb over the image of Nino. She looked happy, resembling her brother more than Seifer wanted to admit. Both of them were happy and Seifer took that from them when he killed Zell. Slipping the photograph in his back pocket, he tossed Nino's sweater on top of the laundry bag and continued his search. He was determined to find her now more than ever.

He searched for Nino in Squall's quarters, Irvine's, Selphie's, even Quistis'. The master key was handy, keeping him from having to stop too long by unlocking every door he encountered. Seifer searched for her in the Library, the Cafeteria, the Training Center – nothing would draw up her scent. His last ditch effort was to search his own room, finding she hadn't been there either. He took a few extra minutes to change out of his damp clothes and switch into a navy blue shirt and jeans. Seifer had fully intended to bring Asterion with him but there was no time. He wasted enough already.

Crossing the lobby of Garden, he noticed that Archelaus had been watching him in his search, keeping his distance. The last thing on Seifer's mind was keeping up the appearance of being on the UC's side.

While things were settling down from the shockwave the Operatives were scattered, working to get everything under control. There was flooding in the Sub-levels, the electricity running Garden was unstable and flickered on and off in several sectors, even Garden seemed to have had a steady flow of turbulence. There wasn't much to be done until the Sub-levels were purged and they could access the navigations down below. Seifer steadied his feet, continuing on.

From his walk in the Lobby he focused his senses and listened to the chatter. He learned that there were explosive materials stored in the sub-levels that had been ignited from the blast which caused the breach in the side of Garden's hull. The blast had been triggered by Endrik in an attempt to thwart recapture using a powerful shockwave of energy. Eight Operatives had been killed in the process. The Quad had been shut down due to damages caused by the blast so there was no way for him to check for Nino there. It was too open a space anyway.

Seifer tried to think of anything else but Endrik. He couldn't help but feel regret he hadn't let Archelaus rip his head clean off back in Alnaj. He didn't fully know what he was thinking bringing him back to Garden. At first, Seifer thought he had wanted to have a chance to get closure, to have his questions finally answered. It wasn't long after Endrik's arrival that Seifer knew that would never happen – not in his lifetime, anyway. He made peace with Elia's death. He didn't need his questions answered any longer – everything else was irrelevant.

During their distractions, Seifer then searched D-Wing. Upon his arrival, he learned that Thatcher had been released on Caraway's orders along with others who had been detained for causing controversy with Elixir X. He would have pried the Operatives for more information but he had to leave. Nino was not there and they were locking it down.

Something wasn't right. Nothing about the current state of Garden was right but it didn't compare to the sick feeling in his gut when he noticed there had been a massive shift from the generally spirited environment. Aside from the shockwave blast, everyone seemed to have been at one another's throats over the tiniest reasons. Walking through the Lobby again he heard several people screaming at one another, blaming Seifer, blaming Elixir X, blaming Empyrals, Syndicate, Squall, Quistis, the war – everything and everyone was a target. The tension was so strong Seifer could have sworn he could see it looming in the air like a dark cloud.

All Seifer wanted – all he ever wanted in this entire world was to keep Nino safe from harm.

He couldn't protect her from Caraway or her own father – he couldn't even protect her from _his_ father when he had her indoctrinated and turned into a sleeper agent.

Seifer couldn't protect her when he realized she was in Alnaj after the Summit. He had to wait for her to come to him in Dollet and once he finally found her, Seifer couldn't even protect her then. His brother gleefully saw to that.

When they returned to Garden, Seifer was certain that if he had pushed her away, she would have been safe. It was a last resort but it was necessary in the event Retribution tried to push its focus on her. It already knew she was the way into his mind and often used her form in Seifer's nightmares.

It was Zell who took Seifer's place as her protector and Seifer was absolutely fine with that. Despite believing Zell to be one of the most annoying people in his life, he also knew Zell well enough, liked him plenty enough and also respected him enough as a strong and capable fighter, able to hold his own. But now Zell was gone and Nino was chasing spirits and everything was falling to pieces. Once again, Seifer couldn't stop her from running from him. As always, things were quickly spiraling out of his control.

 _Time and time again I have failed her... perhaps I'm still holding on to the idea of her being who she was. Not who she is now. She doesn't need a protector... is it possible that I need to let go of the Nino who did? No... my Ninnoka... My Nino– she's still in there somewhere. I'm sure of it. I have to find her..._

He contemplated if it were the least bit possible that Squall had found her and made the decision to transport her out. For all he knew she was on her way to Esthar. Hopeful, he began to search for Squall. There were only a few places where he could have been that Seifer hadn't searched. He discovered Squall had reported to the Infirmary with Quistis, assisting Tomé and escorting Staff and Operatives who had been injured.

It wasn't surprising that Squall hadn't seen Nino. No one had. Seifer was beginning to feel the anxiety rise from the pit of his stomach when he felt his arm tapped and Squall gestured for them to go somewhere private. Seifer hurriedly followed him to the end of the hall, keeping a watchful eye. In the Observation Room, the moment Seifer closed he closed the blinds he spotted Archelaus walking across the hall. He was likely searching for Seifer.

"You need to calm down..." The droll voice of reason fell on deaf ears.

"You can't tell me to calm down. This is as good as it gets right now..." Seifer started to pace, he wasn't able to stand still for long. He glanced at the clock on the back wall, shaking his head. "She's been missing for four hours, Squall... I've checked everywhere."

"Zell's room?" Squall raised his brow. "That's–"

"The first place I looked." He interrupted, resting his hands on his hips. "You know– wh-what if she's dead too? What if I've lost her again?" Seifer didn't want to think it but the memories were still there. He shook his head, beginning to run out of breath. "I can't lose her, Squall... I thought she was dead once, I can't..."

"Sit down right here." Squall pushed a chair to Seifer, moving him by the shoulders to get him seated. "I've heard a few rumors... I just wanted to confirm them first before telling you... you can't–"

"You tell me 'not react' again Squall and I will knock you out – I have no more patience to give today..." Seifer looked to his hands, noticing they hadn't stopped shaking. "...Is the pyrexia back...? It's not possible..."

"No, it's not pyrexia–" Squall took a seat across from Seifer. "It's nerves. You're starting to panic. Do you even hear yourself?"

"You don't hear me..." Seifer shook his head, slouching forward. "If I lose Nino again I _will_..." Seifer closed a fist and pressed it to his mouth. He stared at Squall, glaring. "I tried getting you to help me. Before...do you remember?!"

"I know." Squall whispered, lowering his head. "I wasn't..."

"Don't give me excuses, Leonhart...not now." Seifer rubbed his face, sighing. He took a deep breath, steadying his hands, frustrated he allowed himself to get that close to a mental break. "Tell me the rumors..."

"Ok... so... after we separated I was called here to help Tomé and Quistis, right?" Squall leaned back, holding to his chest out of habit. It didn't seem like he was experiencing any pain. It reminded Seifer that Nino had healed Squall and he instantly felt antsy, ready to leave. He stood up, pacing again. "There were a few UC Operatives in the exam rooms discussing the two groups of their own Operatives being killed. Three in D-Wing and–"

"Yeah, those are mine. I killed them." Seifer inhaled, speaking softer.

"and Four in–" Squall stopped mid sentence, staring at Seifer. "...You did what?!"

"They were Empyral, what was I going to do?"

"Uh... _not_ kill them?! Are you out of your goddamn mind?!"

"Look at you so surprised..." Seifer scoffed, "I heard when you broke Rinoa out of holding you were ready to execute Esthar guards for her... this was no different."

"This is very different! I can't believe you..." Squall pressed his hand to his face. "No, yes... yes I can believe you... I just can't... ugh... damn it, Seifer..."

Cross-faced, Seifer turned his back to Squall, watching the clock. "What else?"

Squall sat in his seat utterly stunned, slowly shaking his head in absolute shock. "We're going to have to have a very, _very_ serious talk about your methods of taking out enemies..."

"Like you didn't kill my men trying to escape D-District..."

"That was years ago! You were brainwashed and holding us prisoner while you started shooting off missiles to Trabia and Balamb!"

"You know what? Whatever..." Seifer rolled his eyes, the more he sounded like Squall the more he hated being around himself. Finished with the conversation, Seifer started heading to the door. "I'm going to go look for Nino."

"Don't you want to hear the rumors?"

Seifer shook his head. "Nope. I want to find Nino..."

"I don't think she's here anymore..." Squall stood, moving quickly to block the door.

"What are you saying?" Seifer resisted the urge to grab Squall by the throat, frustrated that he wasn't speaking quicker. "Well?! Don't leave me in the dark, Squall!"

Squall swallowed, folding his arms tight around his chest. "These Operatives – they were talking about transporting the last of the candidates from downstairs... they found the three Operatives you killed, assuming it was Nino because the video feeds were conveniently deleted..." His blue eyes fixed on Seifer for a moment, "Some kind of superior came in and mentioned that they needed to double up on the restraints for the _new Titan_ because they took his _sister_ on a different transport ship. The Operatives thought he would have broken free if they hadn't been quicker about it. There were some minor injuries but one of the Operatives is in surgery right now being treated for a shattered pelvis from a single kick." Squall blinked, waiting for Seifer to react. "Now tell me who that sounds like..."

 _Zell and Nino... but... no... that's isn't possible. I put Zell in cold storage myself..._

"There haven't been any Titans made in Garden they–" Seifer trailed off, staring into the space between him and Squall. He closed his mouth, stepping back to take a moment to think. "...Oh. What if it wasn't Empyral power they infused Zell with..."

"How do you know?" Squall stepped forward. "Is there any chance at all that Zell is alive? Tell me everything..."

 _They must have bypassed the Empyral infusion completely... or mixed them together..._

"He was infused from Human to Titan..." Seifer muttered, mentally searching through pages of notes he had read from Alnaj. "If that _were_ the case, then it makes perfect sense why he didn't wake up...even my resurgence took a few hours but if Zell was going from one end to another without the base infusion..."

 _Of course it would take longer..._

"Is that even... I mean can he–"

"It's possible but the rate of survival is – I mean those are _impossible_ odds... to say he cheated death would be a massive understatement." He covered his eyes, trying to see the notes in his mind. "I can't... it's just not..." Seifer ran his hands through his hair, his eyes widening. "Squall he was cold when I..."

 _MD Level. Get to the cold storage..._

Squall held up a hand when Seifer started toward the door. "Woah, where are you going?!"

Seifer pushed Squall aside with little effort. "I need to see his body. I need proof."

–

"Seifer... y-yo... I really thought you were dead...oh fuck... Are you in there? Can you open– open your eyes, man? Can you hear me?"

A blonde, spiky haired tattooed blonde hovered above Seifer as he lay flat on the metal grates of some strange area he could not yet recognize. His eyes moved through the details of the room, looking at the bolts and screws holding pipes and grated walls together, watching the steam release overhead in billowy grey clouds, the vents as they sucked the fog up and out, moisture collecting and dribbling down the walls. The walls seemed to sweat, glistening when the fan blades whirled above the stranger who continued to speak.

"Your eyes..."

A pulse formed in his eyes and he could see his vision growing brighter, more details formed and the man above him became something entirely different. Human but somehow not. Seifer couldn't see that it was Zell and instead reacted on instinct. Zell was thrown off-guard by Seifer snatching him up in his hands and slamming him to the ground, immediately climbing on top of him with a forearm pressed to his throat.

"SEIFER! STOP–YOU KNOW ME! IT'S ZE–"

A deep, threatening rumble emerged from Seifer's throat as he watched the man struggle beneath his new strength. The sound was inhuman and terrified Zell as he began to fight back but Seifer was infinitely stronger, holding him down with little effort. Seifer could snap him into pieces and it would be hardly a struggle, especially when Zell had a freshly broken hand. He felt the Zell's arms flailing tight fists into his ribs and grabbed his bad arm, holding it firmly to the ground. Seifer held his legs together, pinning Zell completely as he cried out in pain.

"Seifer–! FOCUS!" He managed to choke out, tears streaming down his face. "You're... gonna k-kill m-me..." His speech was becoming strained, his words falling into whispers each time Seifer applied pressure.

He was a new type of Empyral. He was Titan, and with Titan Infusions came the enhanced senses... and the uncontrollable desires. Rage, violence, lust, death, destruction...

Seifer started pressing his weight into Zell's throat, moving in for the kill when he suddenly stopped the moment Zell's scent reached Seifer's memories. He leaned in, drawing in another breath which sucked him into a vision of them during their childhood in Good Hope.

 _The ocean, the sound of the roaring waves, the feel of bare feet and hands digging into the sand, kicking the sandcastle apart, running into the water, the smell of the salt in the air... salt... salt and sandalwood..._

"Zell." His eyes returned to their normal state and Seifer realized who he was pinning to the floor. Seifer immediately released the pressure on Zell's body, feeling a blow to the chest as he moved away. Zell had scrambled to his feet and pushed Seifer away, moving away as fast as he could.

"Are you fucking insane?! You coulda killed me– FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

He didn't realize that it was Zell until then. Even looking at him now Seifer was struggling to see him. It didn't make sense. Seifer had known Zell since childhood. He used to see him nearly every day when he grew up in Garden. It was hard to understand how fixated he had been on the pores of his skin, the lashes, the stubble on his chin, the sweat as it poured down his temple, the intricate way the fibers in his eyes pulled together the vibrant blue of his eyes. He could see an invisible underlay of a rich green beneath them, even in the darkness. Everything was so sharp, so intense and defined.

Seifer's mental faculties were all present and accounted for but he felt disoriented, predatory. He tried to stand but failed, falling back down to the floor with heavy, grating breaths.

He let out a pained weak cry, doubling over. A fist slammed onto the floor as he felt the intense hurting and excruciatingly painful waves coursing through him. Tears ran down his face as he moved to his arms and knees, arching his back as he tucked his head into his own body.

It was as if his body was rewiring itself. His skin burned and itched all over, his organs felt like they were twisting and untwisting themselves, the bones rearranged and returned to their original place. Something felt as if it were burrowing into his shoulder blades, growing and shifting inside. It lasted forever, feeling like it was never going to end.

Zell didn't hesitate to rush to his side, despite having nearly been killed by Seifer. "What's happening? Is this normal?! What do I do?"

Seifer's lungs burned with every breath but only for a while. Once the power finally acclimated, he began to heal and the pain dulled to a tender soreness. Once the rearranging and rebuilding had ended, Seifer let out a single cry, this one emotional. It was only one, but even Seifer couldn't understand why he had to let it out. He was barely understanding what he was feeling and what he had put himself through. He truly felt reborn. An infant Titan in a world that he had to learn to acclimate to.

Exhausted, Seifer eventually collapsed on his side, holding himself as he shivered. Zell was there for him with a brave hand reaching out to brush the sweaty, matted golden locks of hair away from Seifer's forehead. Seifer tucked in his legs, curling into a ball out of fear for the pain to come back. He lay perfectly still, focusing on his breath. Zell sat with him, leaving his hand on Seifer's forehead as he recovered. It was a kind gesture, even if Seifer didn't like to be touched but when he closed his eyes, pretending it was Nino, he began to feel a bit more at ease with the direct contact.

"How long?" Seifer moaned out, wiping his eyes. "How long did it take?"

"I was gettin' ready to call you dead..." Zell checked the time on his phone, "I did like you asked – wrote down the time of the infusion, the time you died and the time I saw you coming back so... I don't know – maybe three hours? Maybe a little less? I don't know, man, it was a long fuckin' time, alright?!"

"Hm." Seifer knew it didn't matter now. He did exactly as he set out to do and that was the only thing he cared about at that moment. That, and a gallon of water, a bath and large quantities of food. He was starving but he didn't want to eat. He felt like it had been countless days in the void. The visions he saw, they shook him to his core. It was the first thing he could remember and it was a first in a while where he felt genuinely scared.

"So it worked..." Zell sighed, the moisture in the air caused his own hair to finally sit flat. He brushed away his own bangs, looking to Seifer. "Do you feel any different?"

"...It feels like I spent my entire life encased in stone," Seifer tucked a hand under his head for support. "I feel like someone came and chiseled away the shell, exposing me to a world I don't know..."

"That's... poetic but it doesn't tell me much..."

"Nevermind." Seifer sighed, forgetting Zell wasn't on his same level of intelligence. It wasn't hard to understand but he knew Zell would piece it together or he wouldn't. Seifer could see, hear, taste, smell, and feel more than ever before. Even more than Retribution because it was all going to him, Seifer didn't have to share the power with anyone else. He wasn't the host for power any longer – he was the direct source.

"You ah... wanna try to sit up?"

Wiping his eyes again, Seifer had no problems sitting up even with his head feeling dizzy. Zell handed him the shirt he had worn before the infusion. He checked the injection site, seeing the flesh had not healed but was bandaged. He could see the underlying veins beneath the site, seeming to almost glow bright in their color. The blood on the bandage was dark, almost black but when Seifer daubed his finger in the wound and examined the blood on his finger he noticed something new.

Running his index and thumb together he could see there was a tinge of gold deep within the red. It was only visible by moving his finger in the light. "Can you see that?" Seifer held his bloody fingers up to Zell who quickly pulled his head back.

"Dude..." He pushed the hand away, "It's Empyral blood. I've seen plenty."

"No... this is..." Seifer pulled off the bandage, looking at the dried dark patch, seeing the golden sheen as he moved it. "It's like in old Centran mythology..."

"Oh, I know this... um..." Zell snapped his fingers, dropping his head down. "Ichor."

" _'Blood follow'd, but immortal; ichor pure.'_ " The myth was that of Centran, Ichor was the blood of the Centran Gods turned Guardian Force.

"...Right..." Zell didn't see what Seifer could see. He dismissed Seifer's sudden interest in his own blood.

The things Seifer could experience now were things that a human mind could never be able to process. It was as if he had transformed from a herd animal and into a predator. Everything about Seifer felt as if he were ready to fight whatever challenges that were there for him to face.

Seifer glanced over to Zell who sat against the wall. He cradled his broken hand, staring at the floor with his eyes searching. He seemed to want to say something he didn't want to.

"The things I saw tonight... you have to make me forget. I never want to experience that again..."

"Why?"

"Because this was not right... I can't even describe what I saw. It was like I was watching something take over your body. You were possessed."

"It hurts to be infused, Dincht." Seifer stretched, being cautious. His body was sore all over, his joints ached. He felt much like he had when he was first infused. "I don't enjoy this kind of pain but I had to. Do you understand?"

"I get why you had to do it. It's just..." Zell rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head. "It... just... no. I can't – I don't want to remember, yeah?! I watched you arch your back so far that I heard bones breaking under the skin. Your arms – I fuckin'...had to...I had to _release_ the restraints because _I_ thought you would _tear_ your arms off your own goddamn body! And then there were the screams, man..." Zell rubbed his face. "You wouldn't stop screamin'... I couldn't help you and then I had to sit here for nearly three hours. You were fucking DEAD for THREE FUCKING HOURS, SEIFER."

"Lower your voice..."

Zell slammed his fist into the wall behind him. "NO! FUCK YOU. I felt _completely_ helpless, right?! I put you through that shit. You asked me to do it and for whatever fuckin' reason I did and I... ugh... It was wrong! Okay?! It was fucking horrible, I've got enough hauntin' me right now with my fuckin'... fuckin' father and sister okay? I didn't need to see that bullshit – ever. I never want to see that shit ever again..."

"Zell," Seifer involuntarily shrugged. "It's irrelevant now whether it was right or wrong. All that matters now is that I can fight Retribution."

"But at what cost? That's what I want to know..." Zell lowered his brow. "I'm not stupid, Seifer – I'm smarter than I play off but fuck, man, I don't see how doing _this_ will really change anything..."

"At what cost..." Seifer chuckled at Zell's question. He had been asking himself that for a long time. "Well, at least now I will be able to fight anything that comes our way..."

"How do you know?"

Seifer took a moment to respond. He looked down at his arms, looking at the light as it reflected off the tiny blonde hairs on his arms, feeling his muscles tense as he closed his hands and opened them again. Already the power was forming. It would only be a matter of time before they fully developed.

"...I just do."

–

Seifer stepped off the elevator into the MD Level, his heart thrumming in his chest as he made his way down the quiet hallway. Taking longer strides than usual Seifer retrieved the keycard and swiped it over the panel next to the doors. He wasn't going to stop for anything until he knew the truth.

The Operatives and Medics had cleared out it seemed, more focused on getting the breach in the Sub-levels handled and taking care of things in the upper levels. There had been a rumor floating around that one of the bridges on the second level had cracked and was unstable, likely to fall if they didn't get it repaired immediately. Even the level Seifer was on had suffered damages. What few had stayed behind knew to stay out of his way. Luckily everyone was focused on their jobs and didn't give him much thought.

He walked through the hall containing the glass rooms that Seifer now knew as holding cells for new Empyral Operatives. They would store them there until they could recover from rebirth. The glass cells were now empty, the rumors were starting to become true. If he had stopped to look he would have noticed that most of everything was cleared out and they were shutting things down. His boots walked over the red LVL. 4 painted on the ground and he turned the corner to reach the cold storage rooms.

Once inside, he walked over to the unit where Zell's body was stored and swung the door open to find it was empty. Seifer narrowed his eyes, he could see perfectly well in the darkness but it was almost in disbelief that Zell was no longer there. He reached inside to feel the empty space.

 _Could it really be true?_

Opening the remaining doors and moving through the room in a clockwise motion led Seifer to discover that it wasn't just Zell's body that was gone. Everyone that had been in there, even Jack and Cass – everyone was gone. He realized that the temperature was warmer now indicating the refrigeration system had been shut off. Breathing in, he could smell the faint tinge of cleaning chemicals with an underlay of blood that still seemed fresh to Seifer's senses. He leaned his head into Zell's storage and drew in a breath. Chemicals. The UC was very thorough. Tiny fragments of debris from the ceiling still crunched underneath Seifer's feet but they had cleaned up the area well and in a short amount of time.

 _They must have completed their project... all of this... all for sixty Empyrals... sixty that I know of..._

Seifer shook his head, pushing his fingers through his hair as he tried to figure out what to do next. His mind was moving faster than he could keep up with. If Zell were alive, if Nino had found him then Seifer knew that they wouldn't separate. As long as Zell could protect Nino, he knew she would be safe, wherever they were.

That was his next objective, Seifer decided, was to find the location of the research lab. Doing so would have to take some heavy coercion out of Wren he imagined. Seifer turned to leave but watched the door open and Archelaus quickly step inside.

 _Sixty Empyrals... Sixty and one._

Seifer stood silent and stone-faced as Archelaus shut the door, locking them both inside.

"I want to help you."

"Help me?" Seifer sidestepped around his enemy. "With what, Wilhelm?"

"You've been searching for someone, haven't you?" Archelaus delivered his short answer quickly, moving in a half circle with Seifer while keeping a respectable distance. "I've been watching you–"

"You've been following me."

"Yes." The Empyral admitted. "I had to. But– look, I had good reason. I need to talk to you..."

Seifer stopped, folding his arms. "What do you want to talk about, exactly?"

"Zell Dincht." Archelaus hesitated, "Nino and Endrik Mireille as well."

"Oh?" Seifer cocked his head, "What about them? Zell's gone, Wilhelm. Why are we talking about him?"

"Because he's... he's alive." Archelaus openly admitted, keeping his eyes on Seifer.

"So I've heard."

"What? How?" Archelaus dropped his brow, his voice low.

"You would be amazed at what kind of pull I have around here..." Seifer's stance was intimidating, even to the much taller Operative.

"They moved the Mireille's – Zell included." Archelaus paused as he looked to Zell's door, speaking almost in a whisper. "I didn't know– I didn't know they infused Lieutenant Dincht, I need you to believe me."

"Curious..." Seifer folded his arms, narrowing his vision. "Where did they move him?"

"That, I don't know."

Seifer's expression went deadpan, "Really, Wilhelm? After _all_ that dramatic buildup I expected at least the name of a city or country or... well, I expected a better answer than that..."

"I'm only an Operative, I know as much as I'm told!" He sighed, scratching at his eyebrow. "Look, I'm just saying... I know you've been looking for them and I thought maybe–"

"You don't have the slightest clue what I was doing, Wilhelm." Seifer gave a quick pat at his pockets, "I lost my phone. I was looking for it – that's it. I don't care where they took Dincht or the Mireille's – I care about the mission at hand, as should you."

He couldn't trust Archelaus with what he knew or what he was planning. Seifer was convinced that it had been Archelaus influencing Quistis all this time. He put a baby in her, distracted her, dumbed her down from the real threat – why stop there? The way Archelaus stood it was almost like he was just another pawn, another victim. Almost. Seifer reminded himself that Archelaus was not to be trusted.

"In that case," Archelaus pulled out a sleek, white phone, passing it to Seifer. It was his phone, the one he dropped in the elevator. "Look mate, I'm only sayin' that..." Archelaus paused, trying to find the right words. "I know you got good intentions behind what you're doin'. I'm just sayin'... you need to be careful covering your tracks. I want to help you but..."

It was clear Archelaus was trying to speak honestly but Seifer had his guard up over everything he said. Seifer checked the notifications. His new messages had not yet been opened. He looked back up to Archelaus, unsure of how to react to his sudden shift in behavior. Seifer contemplated prying for more information but he couldn't allow himself to be found out. He rolled his eyes, chuckling as he looked back down to the phone. "You've got a wild imagination, Wilhelm... all this over a phone and to get in my good graces. Pathetic."

When Archelaus realized that Seifer wasn't going to spill the secrets he was wanting to gather, he nodded, almost defeated. The way he stood reminded Seifer of Raijin when he was upset, which only served to make him look like a big dumb gorilla. The thought almost made Seifer sympathetic until he realized Archelaus composed himself, his voice returning back to the authoritative tone it maintained.

"I was ordered to locate and escort you to Wren." He paused, "You failed to report in..." Archelaus made a wise decision in keeping silent when Seifer stared him down.

Seifer sighed, brushing past Archelaus to head to the door. He held out his hand, stopping Archelaus from following like a stray dog. "I do _not_ need some low-level Operative escorting me – especially you, Wilhelm. Report to your Commander that I am on my way. She should be smart enough to understand that a shockwave takes priority over guarding her garish Garden-issued furniture..."

He kept his eyes open as he made his way to the third floor. He couldn't help but notice that Reese was not trying to crawl up inside his ass along with Archelaus. Seifer went ahead and assumed that all eyes were going to be on him now, especially after failing to sit around in Wren's quarters while everyone else got to have fun. No one could be trusted. Operatives were starting to frequent the MD Levels again. Garden seemed a bit more stable, meaning that the breach must have been sealed off. Occasionally he felt a groan and a slight tilt but nothing he couldn't handle.

Even as a Titan he wasn't impervious the disgusting smell of a closed off elevator. Still, it was infinitely tolerable compared to a fresh Feral. Just thinking of that foul, penetrating odor made Seifer uneasy and resist the urge to gag. Once inside he held a hand over his mouth, steadying his mind and preparing him for the meeting with Wren. Once his body was collected, he lowered his hand, shaking out his tension.

He took a deep breath, swiping his card to grant access to the third floor. Seifer exhaled, remembering the plan.

 _Maintain it. Keep your true self hidden from them._

He made a few adjustments to his clothes, always wanting to look his absolute best. He checked his nails, clean and properly trimmed. Nothing out of place.

 _Be what they expect. You are on their side, you are playing their game._

He flicked his hands and reached up to work his fingers through his hair, styling it as best as it could be without a proper shower and a decent pomade. Rolling his shoulders back, Seifer stretched his neck and straightened his back. He was ready.

 _Play the role. Destroy them all. For the cause, for the war, for Nino, for Zell..._

Seifer entered the third floor as if he was the one in charge, slipping his thumbs in his pockets as he casually took his time heading to Wren's offices. He turned on the charm, glancing at an Empyral Operative who walked past him and flashed her a classic Almasy smirk. Even Female Empyrals weren't impervious to his animal magnetism and he knew this when she turned to keep watching him as he walked on ahead.

He saw Ryzia at the desk as always, this time standing and addressing Seifer as 'sir.' She directed him to the executive quarters, returning to her work. He hoped she was well. Weeks back, Seifer heard somewhere that she had been dating Nida off and on. With all his hard work, Nida deserved a girl as sweet as her... even if she was irritatingly clingy.

 _Above everything, you absolutely have to stay in control._

There wasn't any point in knocking, he knew Wren was waiting for him. Likely chomping at the bit when Seifer didn't do exactly as she had directed. He walked inside, finding Wren walking around the corner from her living space. It was hard to read her feelings on his blatant insubordination when she stood with a plain expression as she slipped off the jacket that went along with her expensive blue dress suit. She brushed her hand over the strings of pearls on her neck, dropping the jacket onto her table.

 _Gun oil. Smoke. She smells like a loaded weapon._

Wren rest a calm hand on her hip as she slowly sauntered towards Seifer.

Looking at her made his skin feel hot with a blind rage. She was an enemy, a threat. Seifer felt the uncontrollable desire to take her out in the most gruesome and horrible ways he could imagine. He swallowed it down, he needed to fit into the role. Play the part. Be the bad guy as Squall drilled into him countless times. There was something ironic about it all. Once again Seifer was taking orders, doing things he didn't want to do, like withholding the need to expel his energy by tearing her to shreds.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Seifer looked around and casually gestured to the furniture. "Oh good... you see Wren?" He looked back to Wren, who stopped just a few inches from his body, sizing him up. "Your furniture never had any need for me to stand guard to make sure Endrik didn't come and try to rearrange it–"

Wren took Seifer by surprise by forcefully pressing her lips against his, slipping her wet tongue deep into his mouth at her own accord. Seifer let out a grunt when she slammed him against the door, her hands gripping onto his manhood. He could feel her sapping his energy, weakening him. Defensive, Seifer pressed his hands to her shoulders and shoved her away, swallowing the taste of gun oil to get it out of his mouth. He wiped his lips, breathless. That was a first for him, he had never been attacked in that way.

 _What the hell was that?_

"Are you with us, Almasy? Is this all just a game to you?" Wren's bland expression piqued as a hand slowly grazed across his groin.

"Excuse me?" Seifer narrowed his eyes, cautiously watching the way she stared him down when he pushed her hand away. She returned, her hands threatening to grip harder on his groin. The gesture drew out his own predatory instincts, causing the finite hairs on the back of his neck to rise. It concerned him that he had been found out.

 _Play into it. Play the role. Keep her convinced._

"Wren, if you wanted to fondle my testicles, all you had to do was ask." Seifer spoke through grit teeth, somehow finding it within himself to give a wicked smirk. The last thing he wanted was her touching him but he had to let it happen.

Blushing, Wren cleared her throat, her tone dropping back to it's usual smooth pitch. "I had an Operative report to me that they spotted you and Squall Leonhart emerging from the Sub-levels this afternoon..."

"And?"

Wren said nothing, only studied him.

"Is this an interrogation? Oh, I see..." He reached down, pressing her hand in firmer, leaning into her touch. "You're going to have to go harder than that to get me to spill my dirty little secrets..." Seifer smirked, releasing a quiet groan.

"You have secrets then?"

"Everyone has secrets, Wren." Seifer frowned, "Do you want to know if I watch porn or do you want me to tell you why I was in the Sub-levels with Squall because I'm happy to give you an explanation..." He ran his hands up the sides of the walls that surrounded them. Her state of arousal was something that drew Seifer into his own. It made him curious if Titans emitted a different pheromone than humans or Empyrals. His eyes moved down to her hand on his groin as he felt himself grow hard. "I just think that... if I tell you... you should finish what you started, is all... you can keep interrogating me if you'd like just keep doing more of that–"

 _Keep her convinced..._

"You think I'm interrogating you, Almasy?" She queried, turning her head to look up at him. "Perhaps I just wanted to get a rise out of you. You seem a bit distracted, something's... _different_ about you since our meeting in my offices yesterday." She leaned into his body, her hand still gripping.

"I _knew_ this wasn't an invitation to the bedroom..." Sarcastic, Seifer reached down to adjust himself. His pants were getting tighter the more she moved her hand. He let out a chuckle while his hands dropped to his belt, unbuckling it slowly. "You know... if your hand is going to be down there...might as well give you something proper to grip and pull, eh?" His fingers reached the button of his pants. "Who knows, maybe I can convince my UC Commander to get on her knees and suck my cock..."

"That's enough. You don't have to be so crass..." Wren's hand motions hesitated as she flinched and backed away. "...I need answers, Almasy – what were you doing with Squall Leonhart?"

 _Was it really that easy to intimidate you or are you hiding behind other motives? Curious._

Seifer looked down at the erection in his pants and back up at her as she walked away. With a sigh he moved past her, allowing himself to freely roam in her living space. "Leonhart came to me asking for my help in hunting down Endrik Mireille." Seifer rebuckled his belt, dropping his hands to his side. "But let's be honest, shall we? You didn't _really_ expect me to just sit around up here and do nothing about our most important asset running around Garden freely..."

"What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"Because you would have had me report to your offices, not to your bedroom." Seifer made sure she was watching when he adjusted himself again. He enjoyed the way she blushed directly after. Unfortunately the mood was ruined when talking about Squall, Endrik and recalling the events of the day. It wasn't long before he was soft and able to think clearer, focus more without a stiff one threatening to break out of his jeans.

 _And just for that I really should just fuck her out of spite... at least she's still eager..._

Seifer was across the room but he could sense her arousal. The thought made him continue, hoping to keep them both distracted and focused. Sex should have been the last thing on his mind. "As for the Sub-levels... I instructed Leonhart to return to his quarters but he wasn't going to listen. We both know that Leonhart could be valuable to us so it didn't seem like a wise choice to let him go down there alone. Too great a risk."

The lie was the best he and Squall had managed to come up with in such a short amount of time. They didn't linger around much after they made their exit from the Sub-levels. He learned that while Seifer could tell a lie and tell it well, Squall could make up some that were at the drop of a hat but most important, convincing enough. Even Seifer carried belief in his words when he spoke.

"Smart. You're a forward thinker..."

Seifer was standing in her kitchen area when she approached. He leaned over the kitchen island, his palms planted on the black surface. "My reasons remain and my dedication to the UC is unchanged, Wren. I am wholly committed but _you_ seem to be the one who has issues with restraint." He looked down to the unopened bottle of wine. He grabbed a corkscrew and began to open it. After Caraway, Seifer learned to never drink alcohol that had already been opened and after getting blue balled, he needed a drink.

"Pour me a glass." Wren brushed a strand of stray hairs from her eyes, looking out the large bay window.

Seifer was pouring his glass when he slid the second empty glass over to her. "Pour your own damn glass." He looked up to her, tasting the dry white wine. "Why did you have me come up here Wren? Why aren't we searching for Nino or Endrik Mireille?" He watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Because they've already been apprehended and are not here. They are currently being transported to Galbadia."

"And with what reasons are they being transported to Galbadia?"

"During times of war, no trial is necessary. Endrik will be given a choice of public execution or to dedicate the remaining time he has with us to help AEM develop their knowledge of Titan Empyrals. Nino is to be detained where she cannot escape. After our arrival in Galbadia she will then be joining us in Deling City." Wren continued to look to Seifer and back at her glass. "Nino still has an agreement with Galbadia and as long as she fulfills it, she is safe and we will uphold our end of the bargain."

 _Bullshit._

Seifer wanted to heave a collected sigh of relief about Nino, instead he pried for more. "Why was she transported in the first place?"

"Because Nino executed three Empyral Operatives in D-Wing in an attempt to escape. She was dangerous."

"So then _why_ is she being returned to us if you deemed her so dangerous?" Seifer didn't understand the logic and he was tired of having to ask why.

Wren took a moment, sighing out of frustration as she grabbed the bottle and poured out the wine into her own glass when Seifer didn't budge. "Truthfully, because I need _you_ focused. I know that you care a great deal for Nino Mireille but with her here she serves as a distraction during a critical time where I need my Officers at their absolute best."

 _I don't believe that, not even for a second..._

"But I'm not an Officer." Seifer took a drink, his tone almost spiteful. "Don't you remember? I'm so ' _perversely_ _difficult_ to work with.'"

Wren smiled to herself, taking a sip with him. "Actually, I am making you one. Reese has been reassigned. I need someone like you to take his place. You will be sitting in during my meetings and council during our battle planning, advise, train the new recruits. We have two weeks until we disembark with our top Operatives and sixty Empyral Operatives. We won't have much time and I know you're the best man to do it."

Seifer swirled the wine around in his glass, mulling it over. "Leonhart's recovery is going well. Why isn't he being returned to his position?"

"Because he is human." Wren simply stated.

"So?"

"You understand Empyral forces as a whole, or at least have the insight. Besides, Leonhart will be placed on special assignment with Caraway. I need someone to help me decide on the perfect strategy for our assault on Retribution and who better than you?"

"Again, why isn't Squall Leonhart being returned to his position?" Seifer shook his head, looking out to the large bay window. "I'm not a strategist."

"You've led an army."

"I had a handful of generals and officers advising me on leading said army. That was also years ago... my hobbies on the side as of late don't exactly include planning for war." Seifer stepped away, moving to the large windows in the living room area. He looked to the ceiling in feigned contemplation. "But let's see... who do I personally know with history of strategy and war..."

Wren stood, joining Seifer by the window. "Leonhart is a _Balamb Garden_ Operative. Until Omega's occupation has been lifted, _we_ are the ones in control. If we give Garden any leeway in this, all we have worked for could come crashing down on our heads."

"And when will _our_ little 'occupation' be lifted?" Garden was Seifer's home, the only real home he ever had and invaders had taken it over. Wren didn't seem to realize that.

"After the war is over he can resume command with Trepe – although I hear she's currently planning on settling down in civilian life with a baby along the way." Wren propped an elbow, tipping back her glass. "What do you say?"

"You truly believe that I'm the most qualified?" Seifer would be a fool to not accept the position. He knew that was the only way to get the location of where they took Nino. Still, he had a role to play. Seifer stared at her for the longest time before slipping out a laugh he couldn't control. "It wasn't even twenty-four hours ago you were so appalled by my request to become an Officer and now you're practically _throwing_ this position at me..."

"Why not? I have seen that you're willing to do what it takes to get us through this battle. You sacrificed one of our strongest Operatives for this war and you did it without flinching." Wren stepped close, as she always did. "That shows me that you are more than qualified." She brushed a hand down his arm, "You are a man who is unconquerable. Uncontrollable, a wild card. You want power? You already have it. You want the means to use it? That is what I am offering to you."

"I shudder to think what Caraway will do when he finds out you put me in this position..." Seifer let out a small chuckle, secretly pleased that it was very possible he was getting his last chance at revenge.

"Who do you think authorized it?" Wren was trying to be coy when she bit her lip but to Seifer it was obvious she was moving in to seduce him. "He knows that you can not be controlled. He knows that you have power and Fury is fully prepared to work with you." Seifer watched her grey eyes as they dazzled, watching and waiting for him to react.

"Oh, 'Fury' now? You two seem awfully close..." Seifer raised a brow, "So, now, why does he think I can't be controlled? That's certainly a different tune than he had at the Summit..."

"Because before Infusion our Operatives are influenced, reprogrammed to follow an Officer's command. Reese, Archelaus, the rest of my Lieutenants – they are all trained this way."

Seifer realized that it was possible that Archelaus was genuinely trying to help. "If I took this position all of them would answer to me? They're _all_ under our Influence?"

Wren smiled, satisfied. "All of them."

 _Curious if you're trained this way as well..._

"Hm." Seifer let his feet carry him away from Wren. An uprising against Caraway would prove to be much easier than he thought. He stared at his wine glass, "What else do I get from this position?" He turned around, taking a quick drink. "What other benefits are there?"

"If we defeat the creature, what's not to say you will be offered just about anything you like. You will be a Titan Empyral, an Officer of the Unified Council's Omega Force...you will have the world placed in front of you."

"Caraway and I have too much history between us..." Seifer glanced back down at his glass, returning to the kitchen area to fill it with more wine. "He's not going to let me go on my merry way after this is all over."

"Fury will... if I council him."

 _There's that first name business again... what are you trying to tell me?_

"Yeah?" Seifer swallowed his wine, "How are you going to do that?"

"It's very simple, Almasy." Wren sauntered towards him, running a hand across his chest as she slipped around him to take her seat at the counter. "Fury Caraway is my husband."


	14. Don't Tell Me Sorry

_One more time before I start packing and forgetting something else...Clothes: one lightweight jacket, one long sleeve shirt, three tank tops, three short sleeve shirts – white. One pair of jeans in black and the pair I have on... two pairs of black combat pants, two belts, four pairs socks, four pairs briefs, sleeping pants, boots will be worn...need to find the shirt I'm traveling in..._

Squall always forgot something when he departed on a mission. This would be his first in years. When Alisa was born, Zell was the one who took over his contracts, needing the distractions after problems arose in Balamb with his father.

 _What am I not remembering? There's something here that's not..._

As always, Squall could never remember what it was until the very last minute when he had to unpack everything and start all over. There was a system to packing a travel pack that Zell had down pat. Everything was grouped together into three categories: Clothes, Electronics, Other. It was simpler than what they had been taught when they were SeeD Cadets but Squall still wished that Zell would have been there to help him.

On the record, it stated that Master Operative Lieutenant Zell Dincht died due to a clinical oversight in the Elixir X Treatment. The treatment was too much for him and it had induced cardiac arrest. A few days after Zell's 'death,' Wren sent a small team of Operatives to clear out his quarters. Selphie in her fragile state, attacked the Operatives, lashing out and screaming until Seifer finally arrived to dismiss them. Selphie lost her mind when she saw Seifer. Standing in the hall in the crowd of Operatives she pointed at him, accusing him of Zell's murder. She screamed that she knew he had something to do with it because he was the last person that Zell had contact with on his phone. She threw a shoe at the newly appointed Lieutenant Commander before retreating into Zell's room and locking herself in.

By the time Squall had arrived she was in a heap on the floor comforted by Quistis, Tomé and Irvine. Seifer stood guard outside the hall while Squall helped everyone gather Zell's belongings. It was a rare moment to see guilt in Seifer's eyes but it was only for a moment before they returned to a vacant stare, gesturing to the door. He didn't dare to go inside when Selphie was there, instead he used his authority with other Operatives to keep the peace and prevent things from getting worse.

They took everything of sentimental value to Zell, boxing it up carefully for storage as Selphie lay on his bed listening to his voicemail again and again in tears. It broke everyone's heart to see her like that but they couldn't risk telling her the truth. It was already a risk including Irvine in their plans.

Squall stretched his hands behind him, cracking his back as he yawned. He hadn't slept much in the last few days. The closer they got to the drop zone, the more restless he became. It was nothing new, Squall was always like this before a mission.

 _Electronics: Phone, solar travel charger... that's it.. easy enough. Now the tricky one... Other: I have my sleeping bag, single tent, travel pillow, passport, SeeD credentials, drivers license, Wallet, 1,000 gil in cash, soap and toiletry kit, Lionheart, gloves are in case with my holster, cleaning and sharpening kit... the hell am I forgetting...?_

He looked around his room, examining the items he had laid out across his bed and on the floor. He didn't realize how much he would need until it was all out in front of him.

Two weeks had come and gone and they were docked in the small coastal city of Orestead. The most Squall knew was that they were known for their seafood and were the next largest city next to Deling City itself. There wasn't much Squall knew about Orestead, this was usually Zell's department to know things.

"Sleeping bag, single tent, travel pillow..." With an irritated sigh, Squall folded his arms over his bare chest. He clicked his tongue trying to figure out what he wasn't remembering. Everything was there and it seemed like even if he did forget anything it was easily ready to buy once they disembarked.

"Whatever..." Defeated, Squall began to pack the travel bag anyway. If it was that important he would have remembered it. Halfway through he heard a noise at his door and watched Quistis had let herself in. Squall stood upright, scratching at the faint pink mark across his bare chest. "Hey, stranger."

Quistis didn't respond to his greeting. Instead, she smiled sadly as she stepped inside his bedroom, leaning against the door frame. Selphie hadn't been the only one who had felt guilt for Zell's fate. While Selphie had encouraged him to go through the testing process, Quistis had been on his heels about Nino and his strange behaviors. When it came to light that Zell and Nino were twins, Quistis broke down crying, her guilt was written well on her face. "Packing?"

"Yeah... I'll um..." Squall looked in the mirror by his dresser, cringing. Even if he had been training every day since Nino healed him, Squall was never going to be able to rid himself of his slender waist, forever haunted by his wide 'birthing' hips, as Seifer called them once in jest. They didn't protrude like Seifer described, but they were still too feminine than Squall wanted. Zell was going to help him train his obliques but Squall never got around to it.

 _Why do I keep thinking about Zell?_

He caught himself looking in the mirror again with a grimace. "I'll put on a shirt... sorry."

"No, it's fine!" Quistis put a hand up, "It's not like I've never seen you... um..."

"Undressed?" Squall smirked, turning back to his packing. "Got everything ready?"

"Yes..." Quistis walked over, looking over the items left on his bed. "Forgetting anything?"

"Actually, I am..." Squall stuffed his clothes inside the pack, looking up at her as he plopped onto his bed. "I've repacked four times already trying to remember what it is." He looked up to Quistis, concentrating.

 _Clothes, Electronics, Other... Zell's system works, so why am I forgetting something... wait..._

Squall frowned, reaching for his phone to check his calendar. "It's March 17th."

 _Zell's birthday... that's why I keep thinking about him. He's twenty-six today. Nino too I suppose..._

"Yes it is." Quistis nodded solemnly, bending down to finish his packing for Squall as he pushed his hand into his face. "Selphie was wondering where you were."

 _It's strange to have a memorial for someone who isn't really dead... I wish I could tell you Quistis..._

"I'm sorry... I was given my assignment and told to pack. I'm one of the first people leaving this afternoon." Squall gently dragged his nails across his flat stomach. "I'm also not one for funerals..."

"I know... but we're worried. You haven't grieved."

Squall shook his head. "I'm grieving, just not openly."

"I know..." Quistis changed the subject, "Archelaus and Seifer are in the first group leaving as well...Selphie and I aren't viable for the mission so we're heading out in a few days."

"Right. You two specialized in Para and Blue magic..."

"Yeah... should have had a secondary figured out. I suppose I could get my certifications after the war is over..." Her blue eyes drifted to the organized scattered mess on Squall's floor as her hand moved to her belly. "Archelaus wants me to stay behind because of the baby... Irvine will be dispatched tomorrow..." Quistis reached for the tent bag, looking at it questioningly. "You're bringing a tent?"

"Yeah, Irvine wants to do some kind of 'boys night out' thing and drag Seifer and I off camping in the canyons...there's a lake where he wants to take us fishing."

"Seifer hates fish. He's not going to want to go."

… _Right. I forgot._

"With him being Lieutenant Commander now do you really think he's going to have time?"

"Even so," Squall took it out of her hands, fastening it to the base of the pack. "...I like to be prepared."

"I suppose so but... aren't we staying in Caraway's mansion?"

Squall's fingers rapped over his knee as he nodded absently. "We are, I'm just taking precautions. Besides, if anything could happen and should this battle take a wrong turn..."

"But it won't. We're going to win. This is what we've prepared for." Quistis smiled, reaching for his sleeping bag. She hesitated asking him about bringing that as well but instead fastened it along with the tent. "It may just be me being overbearing but... you really shouldn't worry. Seifer and Archelaus have been training our EXOs and Wren informed me herself that they have a sizable army of Elixir X Soldiers already on the ground."

 _Empyrals, Quistis. They aren't 'EXOs,' they aren't Elixir X Soldiers – they're Empyrals..._

Squall finished packing as she continued on, giving him the same spiel he heard from Wren when she made her announcements. Eventually she began talking about the baby again. He allowed Quistis to continue on but wasn't listening, he knew that she was only trying to reassure him. Squall nodded respectively, slipping on a plain, white shirt to go with his black jeans and boots. Quistis followed him into the living space, still going on as he carried his heavy pack by the door, sitting Lionheart's case beside it. He swept his quarters, giving it one last look over as he slipped on Zell's black adamantine jacket.

Quistis eventually caught on that Squall wasn't up for conversation and left him to meet with everyone else in the Lobby before they departed. Absently, Squall let her know that he would meet her there, still checking over his quarters. He unplugged electronics, shut off screens, turned off the central air. It was likely they weren't going to be back for a long while.

He started to grab his bag when he forgot to shut Alisa's door. He turned, taking a moment for himself inside his daughter's room. Squall sat on her bed as he grabbed a stuffed chocobo and held it to his stomach. To say Squall missed his daughter was an understatement. It was five months ago when he was sending her to Esthar with Rinoa and his father. Five months since he and Zell witnessed Torrin make a single phone call and begin one of the largest massacres in Dollet and Galbadia's history. Five months since he had to let them both go in fear they would be harmed. Five months felt more like five years to Squall. He was ready to have her in his arms once again.

 _Just a little longer, Alisa..._

Even if the plan with Retribution failed, even if Galbadia was lost to the creature, they were going to find the research lab holding Zell and Nino and then they were heading to Esthar. No matter what.

Squall looked down to his phone, looking at the call history to find the calls from Rinoa's phone. It didn't make sense that Alisa was able to call him if the barriers of Esthar were still up. He tried calling Laguna and Ellone, both of their numbers wouldn't connect but when he called Rinoa's number it would go straight to her voicemail. He wasn't sure what it meant but Squall fully intended to find out soon.

 _Three days. Three days Seifer has once we get to Deling City to find the location of the research lab before I take off for Esthar, with or without them. Zell and Nino would understand. I have to do this._

Squall looked up to the ceiling, listening to the intercom as it sounded off.

" _ATTENTION. TO THE EXO AND MASTER OPERATIVES DEPARTING WITH SQUAD A FOR DELING CITY PLEASE REPORT TO THE PARKING GARAGE... I REPEAT..."_

Squall was walking out of his quarters before Nida finished his announcement. He hoisted his pack over his shoulder and grabbed Lionheart's case. He was ready.

The Lobby was full of Operatives, both Human and Empyral. There was a constant hum of chatter that filled the open space in between groups. Squall recognized the 'EXO Ops' as everyone called them were grouped by their respective powers with a colored stripe on the sleeve of their uniforms. Yellow for lightning, blue for ice, red for fire and green for support – all in groups of fifteen. It seemed more females functioned as Support over anything else. Several of them were from Balamb, several of them were once people Squall knew growing up. Now he hardly recognized them.

 _How many died to create sixty of you...?_

There was a chill in the air when Squall noticed that most of them were watching him. Empyrals always seemed to look at humans like they knew something they didn't. It was the one thing Squall couldn't stand about Nino, Archelaus or even Seifer – the vacant gaze that they sometimes held which looked like they were seeing something humans couldn't. The eerie part about the way these Operatives stared was the fact they all looked as if he were beneath them. As if being Empyral were better. And they always looked hungry. Even Wren had that look about her. Empyral behaviors reminded Squall of wolves or lions. A scary predator ready to kill you for dinner or just because they could. Empyral energies were derived from ancient Guardian Force energies. There was no telling what kind of old spirit they infused these people with.

 _I really hope Seifer knows what he's doing..._

He didn't stop walking. By the time he made it to the Lobby they were already calling up Squad B for boarding. He was Squad A, meaning that he was late. Squall kept his eyes forward, trying to keep to himself when he started hearing Operatives address him as Commander Leonhart. With the UC in charge, Squall was just another Operative, no one special. It seemed very few openly acknowledged Quistis had more authority than he did. Garden was an absolute mess and Squall couldn't have been happier to be leaving for a while.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling when he felt the fresh breeze of the spring air hit him when he made it to the Parking Garage. After standing in line for an hour inside a stifling hallway full of Empyrals with a higher than normal body temperature, it was a relief to feel the wind hit him. They had opened the main gate that sealed off the parking garage usually. Squall could see that there was a large airship docked right outside – large enough to carry most of Garden's staff and Operatives easily. Behind that, blue skies, white puffy clouds, sunlight and seabirds. Freedom.

Squall found Seifer standing with authority between Wren as his Lieutenants as they checked in the Squads loading onto the CS Gladiator, Galbadia's stolen and copied version of the Ragnarok. The giant ship was used primarily for transporting G-Forces, not much else. Ragnarok had the clear upper hand with space travel included and also had a more unique and luxurious design that the militant style Galbadia maintained in their vehicles and ships.

"You're late." Seifer reprimanded, his eyes down on the datapad in his hands.

"What?" Squall genuinely did not hear him over the chatter and noise of the ship.

"You are supposed to be my secondary and you're late." Squall watched his name being marked down on the list and Seifer looked up, bitter.

"It was crowded..." Squall pointed a thumb behind him as he shifted along in the line.

"Is that an excuse I hear?" Seifer shook his head, pointing to the line. "You've just earned yourself a loss in a rank, Operative. Get to your assigned cabin."

"That's a little harsh, isn't it?" Squall looked to Wren who kept her eyes on Seifer, impressed.

"You want another, Leonhart?" Seifer glared, his mood was foul. "Move it!"

"Yes sir, _Lieutenant Commander_..." Squall boarded with very little further interaction. He was playing the role well, managing to impress Wren with every little interaction she witnessed. Seifer didn't react to Squall's snark, instead he kept his eyes on his squad as they boarded the small bridge connecting Garden to the CS Gladiator.

Once he made it inside, Squall followed the small corridors and up the elevator to the slightly 'cozier but not' Officer cabins. The trip would only be a four hour flight but Galbadia made sure to keep officers and higher ups separate from Empyrals and Humans. Once he found the cold, windowless cabin they assigned him, Squall stored his pack and gunblade case above, noticing that Seifer's gear was next to his.

As he fastened the cargo net he heard the door slide open and Squall felt a near crippling flash of fear when Thatcher Vinwick step inside. He jumped back, keeping his distance in the small four seat cabin.

"Commander...er, I mean..." He cleared his throat. "Operative Leonhart..." Thatcher spoke quietly, moving to store a few travel packs in the cabin. Operative Vinwick appeared more docile, calmer than he had ever been before. The young Operative moved quickly, seeming in a hurry.

"What are you doing here?"

Thatcher brushed the blonde curly hair from his eyes and looked back to Squall. "Sir?"

Squall felt his abdomen tighten when Thatcher took a step forward. Squall slowly moved the two steps to the door as a precaution. Vinwick didn't seem to be dangerous but it was difficult to trust someone who only a short time ago had pointed a gun to Squall and fired a bullet in his chest. "Thatcher... this is an _officer_ cabin..."

"Yes, sir... Lieutenant Commander Almasy is the officer assigned to this cabin. You are his guest."

"I am aware of that," Squall narrowed his eyes. "But you're supposed to be in D-Wing. In Garden–"

"No, sir." Thatcher spoke plain, quiet. "I completed my psych evaluation. I have been cleared for missions, just not direct combat. Lieutenant Commander Almasy assigned me to Squad A, like you, sir."

Squall started to plant his hand to his face but stopped himself, "So... what are you doing _here_?"

"Oh! Um..." Thatcher was quiet for a moment, tugging on the net to make sure the cargo was secure. "Um... Lieutenant Commander Almasy requested me to bring these packs in here. Y'know... _top secret_ stuff..." He winked, trying to make light of the situation.

 _Seifer, what the hell did you tell him?_

"We're only allowed to bring one pack and our weapons..." Squall moved to investigate, unaware that Seifer was standing directly behind him. "What's in these packs, Vinwick?"

Thatcher looked past Squall and stood at attention, saluting Seifer. "Commander Lieutenant Almasy, sir!"

Squall turned, his hands on a zipper. Seifer leaned in the door frame, sucking his teeth out of annoyance when he realized that Squall was ready to rifle through his personal effects. He forgot how much Seifer hated that.

"Inside those bags there you will find clothes, the nice ones. I went into Orestead yesterday and upgraded my wardrobe. I'm a fashionable person, Leonhart, but you already knew this..." Seifer winked, sitting in the seat beside Squall's. " _And_ you know I've got to be the prettiest Belle at the ball if I'm gonna be impressing big daddy Caraway. I can't arrive in Deling City after 6 years looking like some poorly-educated commoner, I have a reputation to maintain."

"Why go through all the trouble, Seifer? You already have such a radiant personality – I'm sure nobody will care what you're wearing once you start talking."

Squall's droll tone encouraged Seifer to laugh as he leaned back, folding his hands over his stomach. "We're leaving in a few minutes, Vinwick. Better head to your seat."

"Yes, sir!" Squall took his seat as Thatcher saluted his Lieutenant Commander and left without protest or saying a word. It perplexed Squall how someone who had been so openly defiant against Seifer's authority or the fact he was Empyral would be so... obedient.

"You influenced him, didn't you?"

"When would I have had the opportunity?"

"But he's so... docile."

"That's because String Bean is 'corrected.'"

Squall held his breath, "...I thought you said you didn't influence him."

"I did say that, yes. I also said that it wasn't me." Seifer leaned over to close the door, flopping back in his seat with a groan. "Wren has taken up much of my free time these past few weeks...I barely have time to sleep anymore so there's no telling who it was. It could have been Archelaus, one of her Lieutenants – hell, it could have been Wren herself for all I know."

"Wren is an Empyral?"

"Wren is a Titan, Squall." Seifer frowned, staring at his black boots. "She's dangerous, which is why I haven't killed her yet."

"Why haven't you?"

"I'm working on it." Seifer rubbed his eyes, the tone in his voice almost sounded like it was more of a chore than anything else. He propped his elbow on the armrest, rubbing his fingers together. "I need to be _very_ careful. I have learned lately that Titans are unpredictable. They are impulsive and predatory over the smallest things."

"How do you know?"

"Because _I'm_ unpredictable, impulsive and predatory." Seifer raised his brow, suddenly looking tired as he looked to Squall with a weary gaze.

"You've always been unpredictable and impulsive Seifer."

Seifer forced a quick breath of air out of his nose, unamused. "Not like this, Squall." He swallowed, his eyes drifting. "Since my infusion I've been progressively changing...the things I have seen and done are changing me as well. I don't know... but Wren, she's no different and she has me doing things that..." An precarious laugh came from Seifer's throat as he shifted uncomfortably. The smile faded fast, vacant eyes staring. "Let's say she's getting her uses out of me before we get to Deling City."

The way Seifer had said it made Squall curious. "What does that even mean?"

Seifer turned his blue-green eyes over to Squall, his left brow raised slowly. "How long have we known each other, Squall?"

"Our entire lives."

"Our entire lives..." Seifer echoed with a condescending grin. "Have you not learned yet that you should probably _never_ ask me what I do in my free time unless you are absolutely _dying_ to know?" He leaned in closer as Squall caught on. "After twenty-some odd years, do you _really_ need me to describe my proclivities with you?"

Squall looked forward, keeping his eyes to the seat across from him. "Nope. Got it."

"Exactly..." Seifer adjusted himself before leaning forward to retrieve his phone from his back pocket. "As much as I enjoy watching you freak out over something so basic as intercourse, there are things that I would just rather not revisit."

There was a small shake in the cabin and Squall felt the ship push him into his seat as gravity took hold and they were off. Deling City bound.

"Finally..." Seifer shifted into a more comfortable position in the seat and scrolled through his phone.

"I'm probably going to regret asking this but..." Squall chewed on the inside of his cheek, looking to his traveling companion. "Are you okay, Seifer?"

Seifer swallowed down his words, staring at his phone. It seemed like he was internally listing all the problems he was facing but said nothing, nothing but – "Why wouldn't I be?"

An hour went by in silence. Drumming his fingers on his knees, Squall let out a sigh as he remembered to fasten into his safety harness. He looked over to Seifer who disregarded the need for his harness and stretched his long legs over to the empty seat across from him. He had started the flight reading some kind of document on his phone but eventually dozed off, dropping his phone into his lap and curling up into the wall away from Squall with his body stretched out and his arms folded close to his chest.

It wasn't long before Seifer's folded arms went deadweight and he fell into a deep sleep. It was uncharacteristic of Seifer to let his guard down and sleep around anyone. He must have either truly trusted Squall or was just that tired. Squall wondered if he read too deep into it, but then again – it could have meant both.

The drop of his arms caused his phone to slide and clatter onto the floor. Squall unfastened the safety harness and retrieved it, looking to Seifer to see he was still asleep.

 _You really shouldn't... but if he's hiding anything from me..._

Squall looked down at the phone, the exact model as Squall's but white instead of steel grey. Looking to Seifer, he unlocked the phone to find the document he had been reading. It had been a series of emails. The first one had been from a company titled Galbadia StarLabs. Squall had never heard of them.

–

 _TO:_

 _FROM: r.s **tepanicci** _

_Mr. Almasy,_

 _We thank you again for your interest in our organization. We are offering this email as a courtesy to inform you that unfortunately, due to your rank and involvement with the following person(s) of interest: Endrik R. Mireille, Zell R. Mireille & Nino E. Mireille, we are unable to confirm or deny their enrollment into our Titan Project. We suggest contacting your Superior Officer and request that you are granted full access to the UC Omega Force Databases in order for us to grant you proper clearances. _

_As an Omega Force Master Operative, you have been granted the option to invest into your choice of department here at StarLabs. Being a Master Empyral Operative, we would be honored having you donate to our Titan/Empyral Studies division. If you would like to donate a sizable contribution to further our_ _advanced R &D research projects_ _in creating a bigger and brighter tomorrow, please visit the link I have attached at the bottom of this email. Thank you for your time, feel free to contact us again should you gain the appropriate clearances or have any questions. If you are ever in the Gotland region, we would very much enjoy a visit from you. It would be an honor to give someone of your esteem a tour of the facilities._

 _ **Rica Stepanicci,  
** Director of Titan/Empyral Studies and Sciences Division_

–

Squall reached for his own phone, beginning to type in Galbadia StarLabs into the search box, pulling up no results. His phone was still blocked from accessing the outside network. With a sigh he returned to Seifer's emails, his eyes widening when he saw the recipient to Seifer's sent email.

–

 _TO:_

 _FROM:_

 _Watts,_

 _Gather your people and get them started on searching for a research facility called Galbadian StarLabs. My father had mentioned a Syndicate Compound in Gotland. See what your connections have on that. I will need time to work out the details and fill in my team on the plan. Everyone is being monitored by the UC and Vinwick can only do so much in terms of keeping our correspondence off their radar._

 _Leaving for Deling City now. I will speak more with you tonight. I am expecting a confirmed location on Zell Dincht and Nino Mireille tonight, Watts. Do not disappoint me._

 _\- Seifer_

–

As much as Squall wanted to wake Seifer up from his dead sleep and demand to know what was going on, he knew that if Seifer found out that Squall had gone through his phone he wouldn't be able to trust him. He took a moment, carefully putting the pieces together.

 _The email from StarLabs came this morning... it's likely that Seifer is waiting on a confirmation... Still, he's been speaking to Watts... why wouldn't he let me know? Doesn't he trust me?_

Squall glanced over to Seifer, feeling guilt for having gone though Seifer's phone. As much as he wanted answers, he knew that this was the wrong way to go about it.

 _He mentioned telling his team... he's likely going to tell us eventually...hopefully tonight._

Squall turned his head to Seifer as he remained asleep, taking in his breaths deep and letting them fall. Squall relaxed in his seat, slipping Seifer's phone back onto his lap. Feeling tired himself, Squall kicked up his own feet, crossing them over in the seat across from him much like Seifer had. If the flight was going to take a few hours, he might as well catch up on his sleep.

The nap was shorter than Squall would have wanted. The seats weren't terribly comfortable but he was getting a peaceful nap. By the time the ship had arrived in Deling City, Seifer was shaking him awake with Archelaus and Vinwick in the hall.

Dizzy and his back a bit sore from the position he slept in, Squall stood with a groan, stretching out the stiffness. "You're absolutely certain you're in control of yourself?" Squall couldn't help but ask Seifer as he gathered his gear. "You're meeting with Caraway."

"Caraway is the least of my concerns, Leonhart. Personal feelings can't interfere right now – not when we're going after Retribution." Seifer said plainly, grabbing a pack and tossing it to Vinwick. "Don't lose it."

"Yes, sir." Thatcher nodded, keeping an eye down the hall.

Squall watched Seifer grab the second one, it seemed heavier than the other. "What are in those bags, anyway? You're only supposed to bring one pack..."

"I told you... clothes..." Seifer shot a look to Archelaus, tossing the second pack over. He smirked when Archelaus caught it with a grunt.

"Feels heavier than clothes..." Their tallest Operative grumbled when he lifted the pack over his shoulder.

"I packed a few books in there too. Nothing an Empyral of your stature can't handle." Seifer reached for Asterion's case and headed out of the cabin. "Let's move."

They stepped off the ramp and found themselves in the middle of an active military base just outside Deling City. Pop-up prefab structures for Garden's military forces were set up on the airstrip, providing housing for both Human and Empyrals. There were more than Squall could count at a glance, it looked as if they were planning to house all of Garden on the base. It was clear that they were gearing up and readying themselves for a major offensive.

If the soldiers weren't in the mess hall, they were training. Squall saw them honing skills on the firing range, others were training in hand-to-hand combat and close range combat including saber and melee. On the other side he found squads doing physical training reps of pushups, sit ups, the whole nine yards.

"Welcome to Galbadia." Squall said to himself, walking down the ramp. He looked around, taking in his surroundings in the mid-day sun. Everyone was busy, not a single person stood still on the base.

The Empyral and Human Operative squads from Garden disembarked and traveled in two-column formations, marching quickly to their designated areas. The remaining Operatives disembarking the Carrier were immediately guided to tables to check in and were given standard-issued Galbadian military uniforms and gear.

"Are they stealing our Operatives?" Archelaus muttered to Squall in private. Squall wasn't sure how to answer him, instead he gripped tighter to Lionheart's case, staying out of the way.

 _If we're staying in the Mansion, it's likely we'll have an escort._

Seifer moved ahead, greeted by Officers of various ranking representing Galbadia's military force. Squall, Thatcher and Archelaus followed behind, the officers that would have once kissed his ass barely gave him a second glance when they passed them.

"Operatives Lionheart, Wilhelm and Vinwick? Are you the three who make up Squad A?" Squall turned to see a Galbadian soldier salute, gesturing to an armored vehicle on the airstrip.

"Yes, we're Squad A." Squall spoke simply, saluting the soldier.

"Where is your Squad Leader, Seifer Almasy?"

"Here." Seifer hosted his pack over his shoulder, approaching.

"This way, if you could please – General Caraway has requested that we escort you and your squad mansion."

"Ooh, fancy..." Seifer mocked, shooting a look to Squall.

The trip to Deling City was short once they passed the blockades. They had locked the capital city of Galbadia down, no longer allowing visitors to freely enter or residents to freely exit. He looked out the window, unable to count how many military patrols he saw watching over the city. Deling City was in a state which the Galbadian government had implemented rigid control over the people.

Watching the streets they passed, Squall and Seifer could feel the building tension, the fear of the people. It wasn't just Retribution that they feared, but of their government. The people were fearful but not a single one of them were able to stand up against the new order.

"Reminds me a bit of my time here..." Seifer looked around. "See the guards standing watch?"

"What are they watching out for, sir?" Thatcher looked outside the other window with Archelaus.

"Isn't it obvious?" Seifer folded his hands, leaning forward. "They're watching out for enemies."

Civilians still roamed freely, moving on with their lives but curfews had been enforced. It seemed everyone was in a hurry to get where they were going before sundown, even if it was still early afternoon. Aside from the military acting as law enforcement and armed to the teeth, Elixir X recruitment signage and the small group of protesters at the gateway being beaten and arrested as they drove by, Deling City was no different than it had been before.

Upon arrival of Caraways Manor, Seifer and Squall both took a moment before climbing out of the armored vehicle. Squall began to exit until he saw Seifer's hands had curled around his knees, his eyes to the floor. Squall looked back to Archelaus and the soliders, "Give us a minute." He closed the door and sat on the edge of his seat, looking to Seifer.

 _He's not ready for this..._

Seifer drew in a breath, slow and quiet. "This is where it all began." His blue-green eyes looked out the window, seeing memories Squall couldn't see.

"This is where it ends." Squall reassured, trying to avoid sounding like Quistis.

"Yeah..." Seifer rubbed his hands together before clasping them together to press against his mouth.

Squall leaned forward, prying. "Something you want to tell me?"

"...Nothing about this feels right to me. I feel like I'm walking right into a trap."

"Has it ever felt right?" Squall looked out the window to the manor. He felt the same feeling. "We shouldn't say much more on it." Squall didn't feel comfortable speaking about the plans in a Galbadia vehicle. Anyone could have been listening, even if the vehicle had only been occupied by Seifer and Squall.

"You're right." Seifer picked up on the hint and composed himself, raking his fingers through his styled hair. "Let's go. Caraway is waiting on us."

The two of them disembarked, Seifer ran his hands through his hair again, the Galbadian breeze not agreeing with him. He looked to the manor waiting for Squall to exit the vehicle. It seemed only right that they walked in together.

"What? No grandiose test to prove that we are skilled and worthy of Caraway's meeting?" Squall muttered quietly to himself, looking to the guards back to the guards who watched over the entrance.

"Maybe that's what Dincht's infusion _was_ for us. I've been thinking more on it... I think this was all a test–" Seifer responded, shooting a sideways look to Squall. "To see if I'm worthy."

The soldiers were the ones who carried their gear into the mansion but servants were there to receive it before they made it to the stairs. Squall and Seifer followed them with Archelaus and Thatcher directly behind. They walked down the entry path side by side, greeted at the opened door by a more respectable servant.

"Welcome. This way, gentlemen..." The smartly dressed manservant escorted them inside the lavish home. "General Caraway will be with you shortly."

"Hm." Seifer looked around, his eyes darting all around. "You know, I never realized it until now... this looks like my father's home in Alnaj."

Archelaus looked as if he wanted to agree but kept silent, stayed at attention. Thatcher dropped his head when Squall glanced over to him. They were going to need to take some time to visit and discuss what happened. Squall was ready to move past it. He knew that Thatcher was not in full control of himself when he shot him.

Squall took the lead, knowing exactly where to go while Thatcher and Archelaus were taken to the guest rooms. Squall, Rinoa and Alisa would often spend the holidays visiting her family in Caraway's manor. It seemed that after they defeated Ultimecia it brought Caraway and Rinoa closer together. He was happy for her, even if he never held a high opinion over her father.

 _Perhaps Caraway has a direct line to Rinoa. I will have to find a way to ask._

Caraway's office was on the second floor with an ample view of the city and the Presidential Residence. Squall couldn't stand in that room without remembering his first SeeD mission, the one that unfolded the series of events that took place that forever changed their lives. It was a surreal moment standing in the office as Seifer looked around.

"You know, sometimes I get pain in my shoulder." Seifer said quietly, folding his arms. "The scar and the wound are gone but I still feel it if I sleep on my side for too long."

Seifer took his time to process the events that forever changed his life. This room was where Fujin and Raijin had been executed, it was the last place Seifer had visited before his arrest. Squall remembered Seifer telling him the story. He watched Seifer as he looked to the floor and then to the desk. Caraway had been sitting behind his desk in the dark, waiting. They knew Seifer was coming for him and had laid out a trap.

After Fujin and Raijin had been executed, Seifer told Squall that he fought off the Syndicate Agents holding him and grabbed the gun. He held it to Caraway's temple but strained to pull the trigger. Squall guessed that Seifer had tears in his eyes when he had done it, he had mentioned that he couldn't see. That was when Caraway told Seifer Nino had died of childbirth and lost the baby. In a moment of clarity Seifer tried to shoot him again but was attacked by an Assassin and he fled. Irvine was ordered to take Seifer down but keep him alive. He was arrested without a trial. Six years later, Seifer stood in front of the same desk calm as can be. Squall didn't know how that was possible.

 _If it had been me... if someone had taken Rinoa and told me that I lost her and Alisa..._

"Don't forget, Seifer," Squall warned as he approached, looking to Seifer's fingers as he leaned into the desk. "Stay in control."

"I know," Seifer sighed, turning his head to Squall. "But I'm better at staying in control than you're about to be..."

Squall gave Seifer a puzzled look, tilting his head. "What do you mean?"

"It's..." Seifer hesitated, knocking his knuckles on the wood before turning around. "I caught their scent on the way upstairs."

"Who?"

Seifer turned his head to the door, his senses detecting the sound of feet running across the hall before Squall had. The door opened and Squall's eyes dropped down to the little girl who had stumbled inside. His heart raced and his stomach jerked into stifling knots as it caught up with him exactly who he was looking down at. Her brown hair was longer and fluttered around her in a tangled mess as it always had. Her stormy blue eyes that looked to her father sparkled as tears formed. A smile grew on her face and Squall saw that she had lost her first tooth.

"Alisa–?" Squall looked to his daughter in disbelief. "H-how are you–"

"Daddy! Mama said you were alive!" Alisa ran towards him as he greeted her in the middle of the room. She launched into his arms as he fell to his knees, petrified with shock, disbelief, fear. "Grandfather said so too! I'm so happy! We can be together again!" There were so many emotions he felt that he wasn't sure which one he was supposed to have as he held his daughter close to his chest. There was only one that Squall knew he couldn't feel: happiness.

 _This is impossible. I saw you get on the ship. You're supposed to be with Laguna – why are you here?!_

Squall drew in a hitching breath, trying to silence his mind so he could hear Alisa speak to him. It was impossible – he heard the sound of a gunshot, the ringing in his ears, the sound of Thatcher screaming and Seifer trying to calm the situation. He could hear Alisa's voice over the phone, he could hear the sound of his phone scratching across the steel floor as it slid away from his reach.

 _I watched you board Ragnarok_ – t _his can't be happening_ – _it's not safe_ – _you're not safe_ – _nothing is safe! You were on board when they left_ – _they were going to Esthar – why is my daughter not in Esthar?!_

He closed his eyes as he sat on the floor with Alisa in his arms. Squall was too dizzy to keep his balance. In his mind he saw Torrin and Nino sitting at the table in Dollet. Squall and Zell walking down the street as Zell held Alisa close to his body, protecting her. He felt her little heart beating against his own chest as he held her close as Torrin tormented them. Begin, he had said and that was when Squall lost absolute control of his sense of security. No one was safe anymore. He felt his chest throbbing with pain, fearful he was having a heart attack. In his mind he couldn't see Caraway's office but he could feel the low hum of the ship they flew to and back from Alnaj. The shaking when the gun went off, the darkness that overtook him. The sadness, the loss...

 _What is going on – you aren't supposed to be here_ – _Esthar_ – _you're supposed to be in Esthar_ – _it's safe in Esthar... right?_

He could see Alisa holding onto the griever pendant, looking up to her father as they said goodbye one last time. The promise he kept, the promise he swore to uphold. He could see Thatcher's dead, vacant gaze and Endrik smiling. He could see the dingy white shirt Squall had worn becoming crimson red. The contrast of it all the only thing he could focus on. Slick with wet, Seifer's red arms held firm over the wound, begging him to live.

 _Why are you here_ – _why am I able to hold you like this now_ – _why is this happening_ – _is Esthar gone_ – _!_ – _Retribution is here_ – _here in Galbadia_ – y _ou're here in Galbadia – it could be coming for you_ – _Syndicate is here – it's not safe – not safe enough – you're in danger, Alisa –_ _WHY ARE YOU HERE?!_

"Daddy...?"

"Squall?"

Squall opened his eyes, looking up to Rinoa as her smile faded. She stood in the doorway in a blue dress and a look of concern on her face. He kept his daughter in his arms as he shakily stood. Alisa was taller now, bigger than she was five months ago but she was still light as a feather. At that moment though, Squall felt like the entire world was on top of him. He wanted to collapse but didn't. He stared at Rinoa, frozen in place, looking through her as if she weren't even a person.

"We're so glad you're finally here..." Rinoa smiled, taking a step forward.

Squall jumped back, shaking his head in utter disbelief. He bit back the scream he wanted to let out, struggling to process anything that was happening. There was too much for him to handle.

"Squall... talk to me – say something..."

Squall's breath came as a shudder. He shook his head, fighting back the memories, the pain that he suffered and endured since letting them go. "I... I don't understand..." Forcing the words out, he let Alisa down but his hands never left her. "All this time... I thought you were both safe – h-how long have you been here?!"

Rinoa hesitated to answer. She looked to her daughter and then back up at Squall. "A while."

"How long is a while, Rinoa?!"

"Daddy – it's okay, we're all together again." Alisa tried to be the voice of reason but there was no reasoning with Squall in that moment. He put his hand on her head to silence her, holding her close to his body. Squall felt his daughter look over to Seifer. She began to move towards him but he couldn't let her go. "Uncle Seifer! You're here too? Uncle Zell and I knew you were still alive!"

"Hello, Miss Alisa..." Seifer's voice carried a gentleness that did not match the situation Squall found himself in.

"Squall..." Rinoa held her hands to her chest, "It's okay–"

"It's not okay. _Nothing_ about this is okay..." Squall kept staring at Rinoa for answers, he couldn't stop shaking. He heard Alisa talking to Seifer but he couldn't hear what was being said. All he could focus on were the questions he suddenly found he needed to ask. "How long is a while, Rinoa?!"

"My father contacted Laguna – he asked that they bring us here instead of Esthar..."

"No." Squall stepped away from both of them, rubbing his face. "Laguna wouldn't do that... he's not like that... he wouldn't do this to me, this was..." His skin felt like it was on fire, his nostrils flared as he chewed his lip. He looked to Seifer who kept a concerned, watchful eye.

Rinoa stepped forward, taking Alisa's hand as she pulled her daughter away from Squall. He didn't have the strength in his arms to pull her back. "I know. We left shortly after – when we heard about Dollet. We saw the video feeds and I had to come back to help. Laguna and Kiros tried to make us stay, even asking for me to leave Alisa with them–"

"Why didn't you?" Squall spun around, brushing his hair from his eyes. "Well?! Why didn't you leave my daughter in Esthar if you were so hellbent on coming back to Galbadia?!"

Alisa looked hurt, "Please don't fight...Mama, Daddy–"

"I wasn't going to leave _our_ daughter there! She's safer here with me–"

"Galbadia is THE LAST place I wanted MY daughter to be!" Squall snapped, unable to control the volume of his voice. "THE LAST PLACE, RINOA! Galbadia is a FUCKING WARZONE–"

"Daddy, swear!" Alisa scolded, hiding behind her mother. Squall didn't hear her.

"From what I've been hearing Galbadia's country side is INFESTED with Ferals... We are in a country that is teeming with enemies that are trying to destroy us." Squall began to list off the enemies with his fingers. "Syndicate, Ferals... Empyrals..."

"Titans...Retribution..." Seifer murmured.

"Retribut..." He couldn't stop his voice from cracking, "Retribution destroys _everything_ in its wake and _you_ thought..." Squall rubbed his eyes, a dark chuckle coming from his lips. He sounded insane, he felt like he was losing his mind. Squall didn't think he was far off. "You thought you would come here with a _six year old_? She's just a little girl, Rinoa. She's my daughter..."

"Squall...let me–"

"Not now, Seifer... just–just stay the hell out of this." Squall waved a hand back behind him, he kept his eyes to the floor but he could feel Seifer getting closer. "It is too dangerous here–"

"I wasn't going to just stay in Esthar while everyone else is here fighting! I _had_ to do something–"

"YOU ARE A MOTHER! YOUR JOB IS TO PROTECT YOUR CHILD–!"

Seifer raised his voice, "Squall, let's calm this situation down–"

"And what about you?! Huh?!" Rinoa stepped forward, her voice growing louder. "You're her FATHER, Squall! Your job is to protect the _both_ of us and instead–"

"That's why I sent you to Esthar–"

"No! You shipped us off so you didn't get scared of having to deal with your job _and_ protecting us! You got scared and you sent us away against _my_ wishes! You never asked me what I wanted to do you just threw me on a ship and went on your merry way! I am _fully_ capable of protecting our child over some Guardian Force! Have you forgotten that I once helped you defeat Ultimecia?! Did you forget that I am the one who absorbed Adel's power?! Have you forgotten or do you just choose for ignore the facts that we fought side-by-side against the man who stands behind you, against the sorceress he protected..." Rinoa stabbed the air with a finger pointed behind Squall. "Did you forget that we did these things – TOGETHER. You've forgotten that I'm a Sorceress, Squall–"

"Yes, and that's WHY you're in danger! We don't know what it can do to a Sorceress!" Squall felt like ripping his hair right out of his scalp. How did she not realize? How did she not see? "If it were _so easy_ for Ultimecia to possess you and for Seifer to capture you then what do you think this creature can do standing in front of you?! Retribution nearly killed Seifer, what the hell do you think it could do with even just the _knowledge_ that you're here?!"

Rinoa was silent for the longest time. The entire room fell dark as Squall collected his thoughts, trying to calm himself. He looked down at his daughter with a desperation of wanting to be happy to have her back, but now he was terrified. Scared that he wouldn't be able to protect her. Her being there complicated everything that Seifer and Squall had planned. Alisa was scared of her father, hiding behind Rinoa. All this time he had imagined she was safe, she was in Esthar with Laguna and Sis, she was protected from the outside world that was slowly being swallowed in darkness. This wasn't how he wanted to reunite with her. He watched how her hands moved to the silver chain around her neck, holding tight onto the pendant of Griever.

His view was blocked by Seifer's broad chest and when Squall looked up Seifer was standing in front of him and he almost fell backwards, suddenly exhausted. Seifer put a hand on Squall's shoulder, checking to see if he was okay when he clearly wasn't.

"They're in danger..." Squall mouthed but he knew Seifer would hear him. "If it comes here... she could... it's..."

Seifer nodded softly, turning his attention to Alisa. "Alisa..."

Rinoa stood defensively in front of Alisa. "You aren't going anywhere alone with our daughter–"

"Do _not_ start, Rinoa." Seifer's tone was firm but calm. "I'm taking her out of here for reasons that _should_ be obvious to you. Think about it... the damage is done but it could get _much_ worse..."

Rinoa gestured to Seifer, staring at him with hate. "You're an Empyral you aren't–"

"Rinoa." Squall warned, moving to stand beside Seifer. "He's only asking out of kindness as a courtesy to you."

Her brown eyes darted back and forth from Squall and Seifer. She sighed, surrendering her grasp on Alisa over to Seifer.

"Hey Alisa..." Seifer kissed her cheek and held her at his hip as he turned to look at Squall with reassurance.

"Her bedroom is down the hall."

Seifer nodded as they walked out of the room. "We're gonna have to do some catching up, huh? First... tell me all about Esthar. Did you have fun?"

A calm wave of relief washed over Squall when he saw Alisa put her arms around Seifer's neck to hug him tight. He couldn't hear Alisa's responses or the things Seifer was telling her but he knew that he could trust Seifer.

The irony behind it all made Squall need a drink.

Once the door closed Squall moved to the liquor decanter sitting on Caraway's desk. He poured himself a glass of scotch, knocking it back quick with a sour face. He poured another before moving to sit in the green loveseat by the windows. Five months was starting to feel like five years. Squall struggled to find any tangible reasoning behind her being in Galbadia, not with Alisa's safety so carelessly abandoned.

"You didn't think to call me? Didn't think to answer _my_ calls – even when I was _shot_? Alisa heard it when it happened–" It was all Squall could say as he took a sip. The scotch was settling his nerves but he was still bitterly angry. "Why didn't you just leave her there?"

"Squall–" Rinoa slowly sat next to Squall. Of all the furniture in the room she decided to sit next to him. Squall hated her in that moment, in this point of time for Squall – he hated everything about Rinoa. "Squall, please..." The moment she sat down, Squall stood, moving to the chair across from her. "Squall–!"

"Don't. Just don't, Rinoa... I can't – just _stop_ saying my name! Stop _talking_ to me..." Squall struggled with even looking at her without feeling sick to his stomach. "I have called you. Several times each day for the last month. Ever since we were heading back from Alnaj and Alisa called me..."

"Wait – did you say _Alnaj_?" Rinoa squinted her eyes, "What were you doing in Alnaj?"

With another drink Squall sighed, staring at the glass. He hated Caraway but he could appreciate that the man didn't drink anything but top shelf liquor. "We went there because Matron told Seifer to go there before she died–"

"Edea is dead?! Oh..." Rinoa covered her mouth. Her voice softened as she stood, extending a hand to Squall's leg to comfort him. "Squall, honey I'm so sor–"

"Don't–" Squall spun out of the chair, moving back to the desk to sit the glass down. "Don't touch me, Rinoa." He ran his hands through his hair, locking his fingers in between one another at the base of his neck. As long as he kept moving around she stayed in place. So he paced, remembering the way Zell had paced when they waited for Caraway the first time. "You don't... _know_ the things we know. It's not safe here–"

 _Should I tell her? Can I trust her? I have to be able to trust the mother of my child..._

Squall pursed his lips, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He finally looked to her, the woman he thought he loved once. Was she still in there? "Rinoa, your father–"

The door opened and Squall and Rinoa both turned as General Fury Caraway walked inside, adjusting the cuff of his coat. "Squall."

"Caraway." Squall sidestepped out of the way as Caraway walked past him. He seemed to have aged since Squall last saw him in Dollet during his resignation as Commander. His hair was more silver than black, his eyes baggier, his entire outward appearance took on a more sullen disposition.

 _What all did you hear...?_

Squall cautiously followed him to his desk, feeling someone else approach behind him. He turned, not surprised to find Wren walking inside but it was the man who followed behind her that sent Squall on alert. It was as if a darkness swallowed the room whole, there was an evil presence that followed the blonde man. He dressed in a black from head to toe and looked to Squall with striking blue-green eyes. The way he looked at him reminded Squall of Death itself, coming to claim anyone it so chose. Squall believed he was a target. After all, this was the man who had tried to have him killed. He smiled, the same smile that Squall had known all throughout childhood – the man wore Seifer's smile.

"Artos..." Squall whispered and immediately his concerns were for Seifer and Alisa.

"Oeprative Leonhart. It is always a pleasure – may I call you Squall?" Artos extended his hand, his voice fluid and deep like the other Almasy's Squall had known. He looked down at it as if Artos had offered him a loaded weapon.

 _You could be Empyral...you could be trying to kill me now..._

"Granna Mad!"

"Alisa, come back!"

 _Granna Mad...?_

Squall's attention was turned to Alisa being chased by Seifer as they both burst into the office. Alisa almost as excited as she had been so see her father ran directly to Wren and wrap her arms around her waist as Seifer stopped short in the doorway, slowly straightening his back as he stood in a defensive position the moment he laid eyes on his father.

Artos turned away from Squall, looking to Seifer. "Son–"

"Father." Seifer's shoulders rolled back as he walked inside, keeping his back to the wall. He slowly inched over to Squall.

"I missed you so much Granna!" Everyone witnessed Wren change disposition entirely, smiling big and wide for Alisa as she knelt down to greet her eye-to-eye.

 _Why is she calling Madalyn Wren 'Granna'?!_

"Oh, goodness! Hello Alisa, how is my beautiful girl?" Wren smiled, brushing the hair from Alisa's eyes. "We're going to have to get that hair cut won't we Rinoa?"

"You try getting her to sit still, Madalyn..." Rinoa stood with a small laugh, approaching to take Alisa by the hand.

Caraway stood, "Well, since our key members are all present and accounted for, Rinoa, if you would– take Alisa to her room?"

Squall watched as Wren greeted Rinoa with a kiss on the cheek and a kind hug. "We have a few things to discuss but I will meet you both before dinner." This woman, this stranger to Squall looked down to Wren's hand as it brushed against Alisa's cheeks lovingly. "I promise that we will play later." Wren folded her hands at her front, maintaining her professionalism. Not a single person in that room was watching Squall as he went completely slackjawed. He was now the one who felt like he walked into a trap.

 _Wait – GRANNA!?_

"Come find me after the meeting. We've had a lot happen here too, Squall..." Rinoa spoke softly, touching his arm.

Squall looked to his ex-wife and daughter as they left the room. Once the door closed he folded his arms to his ribs and started to step backwards, wanting to find a corner to hide in. He felt betrayed by everyone. He continued to step back until a flat palm pressed in his back prevented him from moving any further. Seifer. He was the only person Squall could trust and even Seifer wasn't entirely honest with him. At least he reminded Squall to stay in control, maintain, play the role.

"I am aware that this is a lot to take in, Squall... and you as well, Seifer." Caraway sat at his desk, pouring a glass of scotch. He spotted Squall's glass and poured the dark amber liquid in, pushing both drinks to Wren who delivered them into Squall's and Seifer's hands.

For Squall, it was strange to be served a glass of liquor by a Superior but he took it none-the-less, giving a small nod in thanks. He caught on that Seifer was emotionally disengaged when he slipped a finger out to graze Wren's hand in secret when he received his glass, watching her carefully as he took a drink.

"I hope that we can focus on the tasks that are set before us. Only then can we hope to rebuild what it is that we have lost." Caraway poured two more glasses, taking one for himself and another for Artos. "I'm afraid that things are rather grim for Galbadia. Outside of our protected zones, we have lost more than we could have ever imagined. We have requested the aid of Syndicate, which I am sure you are both feeling apprehensive about but it matters not. We have lost too many people already to pick and choose who we have for enemies and allies."

Artos turned to address Seifer and Squall. "With Retribution so dangerously close to the cusp of what determines Galbadia's survival, I hope that you can understand that we must set aside our differences, our pasts and look onward to the future."

"I can do that..." Seifer was the first to speak, taking a step forward with another sip of his drink. "But it depends... what exactly determines Galbadia's survival?"

"Retribution is coming," Caraway stood, walking with Wren towards the group. "But we are going to stop it long before it ever hopes to reach this beautiful city."

"Sadly, time is short," Artos reminded the General. "We have wasted enough time."

"Squall, you are being assigned to train the Human SeeD Operatives while Seifer takes the Empyrals... you have been reinstated as Lieutenant Commnder, equal to Seifer."

"Well, now..." Seifer snorted, "This should be interesting..."

"Two weeks is hardly enough time to train Human Operatives, sir." Squall spoke over Seifer gathering everyone's attention.

"We don't have two weeks, I'm afraid." Caraway took a slow drink, looking to Artos and then back to Seifer and Squall. "We have three days to prepare."


	15. Vindicate

On the first day of arrival, the UC doped Zell up so much that he had no idea what year it was or how to spell his own name. He learned from the doctor who had inspected him on arrival that they had infused him directly with a Empyal/Titan hybrid infusion. The doctor also stated that it would take a while for his mind and body to adjust.

They had found a way to cut corners and Zell was their crowning achievement. The first survivor of a more streamlined method of infusion. It didn't matter to them the amount of pain that Zell suffered or the feeling of his heart exploding in his chest or even the feeling of his soul dying and then experiencing it all in reverse upon rebirth. None of it mattered because Zell was now a product, a living weapon. He was their tool to use and do with as they pleased.

It was night when they arrived at the research lab. Nino had already been taken inside by the time Zell was brought in as well. They kept them separated but Zell could feel the patter working like a constant tether to her, thrumming like a low energy hum. Even if they weren't together, he felt the connection and it was the only thing in there that gave him comfort.

Before Zell had a chance to realize what was happening, they had stripped him naked, bathed him, dressed him in a white shirt with matching cotton pants and dosed him up with the same medication that had been using in Garden to suppress Empyral abilities. Finally after processing, they dragged Zell into a pod that housed eleven other Empyrals, all freshly infused just like him. Zell would have protested it but he was in too much pain to fight back. They put him in his assigned bunk and left him in there with his own thoughts, suffering.

Zell rolled over to face the wall, curling his body in on itself. After the twitching finally stopped, every inch of his body was unbearably sore, feeling as if he were wrapped in a blanket of pain. Every movement caused him to moan out, tears welling in his eyes if he so much as moved his legs. He felt like the pain was all that flowed through his veins ever since the infusion. His skin itched and ached like a sunburn, he experienced muscle tremors all over his body. It was a long while before the pain stopped taking it's sweet time to dull and fade away.

After the pain began to settle, Zell started to feel the sadness, depression, grief and the loss of his human life. He was left with nothing now. The realization that anything he achieved now would forever be attributed to him being Titan. It crushed him inside. He felt sick knowing that from now on, his own hard work and determination would never be recognized, never celebrated. They stole all of that from him the moment the needle went into his skin.

Zell blamed the world for his new life. He blamed Seifer for infusing him. He also blamed Wren for putting Seifer in that position in the first place but above everyone, even Seifer, Zell blamed Quistis most of all. It was her fault for failing to be a better leader. Zell believed that if she had listened to Squall and Zell and left straight for Esthar instead of falling into her own selfish desires to see Matron one final time then the consequences would have never fallen on Zell. He didn't deserve any of the misery inflicted upon him and it was all thanks to his former Instructor.

After he ran countless past events in his mind, all Zell could think of was his sister. His twin that he nearly killed fresh off the slab. He promised that he would never hurt her but his rage overtook him and he didn't hesitate to nearly tear her into pieces like some kind of feral animal. He couldn't believe how long it had taken him to recognize his own twin. Zell worried about her, worried what they would do to her now that they were inside this terrifying place. His hand moved to his chest as he felt the tether. Zell found solace in that she must have been placed nearby.

And Selphie... the thought of never seeing Selphie again was what forced him into a break down. He lay in his bed in tears with the pillow to his stomach as he curled in on himself. Burrowing into the mattress, Zell accepted defeat. They finally got him.

There was a loud buzz that made the finite hairs on Zell's body raise up before the lights of the cell blinded everyone and roused them from their sleep. That was when Zell knew that he had been truly beaten – when he realized that he had so easily slept through the first night in the strange environment he was forced to be in.

Everyone left him alone for most of the first day. He could hear the other Empyrals whispering about the 'new guy' but thankfully no one knew who he was. Zell kept the light blue blanket over his face to hide his distinctive features, neither sleeping or eating, not having much interest to do much else other than count the tiny microscopic little imperfections in the ugly yellow paint on the wall.

Unfortunately for Zell, he still had a bladder that needed emptied and eventually he rolled himself out of his bottom bunk and made his way over to the curtained off area everyone used as their bathroom. It wasn't long before he was recognized. As he emptied his bladder Zell didn't have to turn his head to sense the Empyral approaching him on his right side that faced the rest of the pod. There was no such thing as privacy in this place.

"Hey... yer Zell Dincht, ain't ya?"

Zell glanced at the Empyral, taking a quick mental note in the glimpse that the man was over six foot, blonde hair cut short and cropped, a standard Galbadian Army grunt. The soldier was likely a willing participant to this nightmare. He looked down to Zell with an eager expression.

"Yeah, yew look just like 'im!"

Zell flushed the toilet, seeming to be the only one in the pod who knew how. He absolutely hated it there, his senses weren't used to taking in so much and he could taste, smell, hear and see _everything_. It was so overwhelming that Zell felt like his head was in a vice. Great, he thought – more pain. The levels of testosterone were so strong you could almost see it in the air. He turned to wash his hands, realizing there was no soap which caused Zell to curl up his lips in disgust. Rinsing with plain water, Zell turned and shuffled around the sheer curtain, now followed by two Empyrals.

"Hyne above! Holy shi' i' _is_ you! Ye got da tat an' everything, innit?!" The blonde soldier squealed as he pointed to the left side of Zell's face.

The other sized Zell up, making a face Zell had seen more often than not. "You're a lot shorter in person...Know what I mean, man?"

 _No. I don't know what you mean...always with the height... I'm not that short... you're all just tall._

"Egh..." Zell grumbled, itching the side of his face.

"Oh man, oh man, dis is so great – we've been waitin' ter see who was gon'a fill in fer da last guy. He didn't survive trainin', yew see? I'm fuckin' excited ter see they recruited yew though–"

"They didn't recruit me." Zell said with a dead sigh, deciding to take a walk around the pod, get a grasp on his surroundings before returning to bed. The walk was making his body feel less sore anyway.

The other guy Zell didn't even bother to look at followed close. He had the long legs to catch up quick. "Oh. Really? See we all came from G-Force, right? I think they're integrating Garden in with Galbadia. We'll all be on the same side finally..."

 _Willing participants, trained individuals that were trained and turned Titans and Empyrals... threats. Nothing else matters. They are a threat._

The Empyrals following Zell around like lap dogs started going on about how everyone in the pod were willing participants. The Elixir X Campaign didn't start at Garden, it began in Galbadia, picking up everyone who wanted to advance to the next step in the evolutionary process. It didn't interest Zell, only made him feel angry. Angry towards the place he was trapped in, the people he was trapped in with...or was it the other way around, he wondered. He wondered who was the greater threat...

"Yeah so like, we heard you were Titan, yeah? You're someone special to them, ya know?!"

"Yeah, not just everyone gets ter be made Titan – ya gotta be like... super amazin' at wot ya do, wite?"

"Dude, look at who you're talkin' to – this man is a legend... he's fuckin' awesome! Hey, man, yo, show us a few moves, will ya?!"

 _I gotta get out of here... Gotta get out... Find Nino, get to Esthar..._

Zell groaned, walking with a slight stiff waddle to the door, seeing it was sealed tight with a single viewing window. He peeked outside, seeing another pod mirroring theirs, and down the hall there were more of the same. He tested the door, trying to open the latch. No such luck. A guard walked by and Zell hit the door, glaring as they continued moving down the hall.

"Yeah, they keep us in 'ere until we complete testin'...they daan't loike it when ya break their stuff or bust out tha chicken pen right? Though...so uh... I'd quit that out 'fore it becomes a 'abit."

 _How many are there? Which one is housing Nino? How do I escape?_

Rubbing out the soreness in his biceps, Zell turned around suddenly cornered by three more Empyrals. He wasn't threatened in the slightest by their towering presence, not any longer at least when he came to the realization that to become a Titan, they had to be exceptional Empyral candidates beforehand. The thing was, Zell bypassed Empyral Infusion and went straight to Titan because he was an exceptional human, an outstanding soldier. He was likely the most dangerous one in that pod.

He pushed through the sea of Empyrals that were all starting to realize who he was. It seemed there were more than just eleven in the pod and they were all talking about Zell. He could have sworn that he counted more than a dozen or so but perhaps he was seeing the same group of people twice as they overlapped and followed him.

"Hey... I know you – _Master Operative_ Zell Dincht..."

Zell turned to see yet another Empyral and he shrugged. "What of it?"

"Top of the class, 'best of the best,' one of the original SeeD Ops who saved us all from the fabled _Ultimecia_..."

Zell completely forgot that there had been a small group of Galbadian civilians who denied Ultimecia ever existed. This group hated SeeD for the fact they believed they fabricated a story of the sorceress in order to gain more power over the people.

"Bet you think you're pretty badass huh? ...Yeah, I read your little articles in Combat King, saw the interviews... you think you're top notch dontcha? Think you're above everyone else, huh? I've been watching you walkin' around here but in truth you're just a scared little bitch ain't ya? I heard ya cryin' yer first night here..."

"Hah! We all did!"

Zell responded with a breathy growl, his eyes narrowing to the man instigating the rage.

"But look at you now... now you're one of us..."

"Who said I wanted to be one of you?" Zell transferred his weight to his back foot, straightening his posture. "I was better as a human than you are Empyral, yeah? You and the rest of these assholes combined..."

Zell's hostility was received by the rest of the Empyrals as they gathered, defensive.

"Oh yeah?" The Empyral chuckled, "I could make you eat those words, little _bitch_. See, I'm the one in here with the most experience. I've started developing my abilities – I bet you don't even understand how your powers work." He cracked his knuckles, posturing in his attack stance. "I would tear you apart with the flick of a wrist."

Zell felt his mouth water at the thought of a good fight. He hadn't eaten in days but suddenly he was hungry. He was hungry to see the blood on the floor, hungry to kill, hungry to fight. He raised his fists, standing sideways, "Try it. See how well you do..."

The Empyral laughed, gathering the rest of the Empyrals to join in as he pointed to Zell. "C'mon Dincht, you know against someone like me you'd come up _a little short_!"

Zell lowered his fists, watching everyone around him laughing, ridiculing him of his height. Empyral infusions didn't change physical appearance much but Zell heard that even Seifer had grown half an inch taller since becoming Titan. Everyone grew after an infusion. Everyone except for Zell who remained the same 5'6" he had been since he was a teenager.

 _When will people ever learn...?_

The last thing Zell needed to hear was a jab about his height. When the Empyral turned to hi-five his buddy, in the blink of an eye Zell managed to grab his hand and snapped it back so far the bones snapped without Zell ever flinching. Several of the Empyrals jumped away, taken aback at how fast he had managed to take down their toughest Empyral and leave him in tears. Zell didn't need super speed like Seifer or the others to be so quick, he had _always_ been that fast... the only difference was that the infusion now made him even faster.

"There. Now it's a fair fight..." Zell smirked but was void of all emotion but one: boiling, frothing rage. "Why don't you quit cryin', _bitch_... stand up and fight me."

The Empyral released a growl, his eyes dilated to black as he turned to Zell, rearing back his punch and launching forward.

Zell's mind went black when he felt the impact of the blow absorbed in his block. The next thing that the newborn Titan managed to remember after that fight was the reaction of the guards when they opened the door and found eleven dead Empyrals. The only one breathing had been Zell, standing in the center of a swift execution, taking it all in.

Zell looked up to them, numb. "Oops."

He started charging towards the door, targeting the guards with darkness in his eyes but they were ready to take him down, going overboard by shooting six paralytic bullets into his body. He slipped on the blood on the floor from one of the many open head wounds and collapsed on top of the bodies. Zell saw darkness but it wasn't long before he could hear everything around him again.

 _More to kill... good._

There was panic in the room that the guards had overdosed Zell, however, according to one of the doctors he could hear standing over his body; the immediate tests showed that his metabolism was rapidly processing and overcoming the paralytic.

 _Really, now doctor?_

Zell knew the moment wnen the doctor noticed Zell's open palm slowly moving towards forming a fist when he screamed. "SHIT! Hit him again!"

 _Sleep..._

–

In an effort to isolate Zell until he was able to acclimate and join the others in gen pop, he was placed in an isolation cell. The cell they put him in lasted all of six hours before he tore it apart, easier when his abilities began to develop. Zell was strong and it didn't take long to find the weaknesses of the four walls that surrounded him.

After going through two more cells they finally stuck him in a smaller but a more reinforced cell in the solitary wing and it was in solitary that they first tried to feed him. Zell could hear the sounds of the facility all around him, and that even included the sound of footsteps walking down the hall towards his cell. He stood, waiting as his mouth watered at the chance to cause some pain. Food sounded good for his stomach, sure, but his mind wanted to see the blood.

The moment he saw the shine on the metal tray come through the slat in the middle of the door, Zell took the tray and sat it down. Before the guard could retract his hands, Zell grabbed an arm and broke it at the elbow. He found that screaming seemed to sound more like music to him the more he heard it. Upon snatching the arm, Zell proceeded to pull the guard back into the door repeatedly, watching the blood spatter across the small window looking out into the hall. The guard's head had caught the sharp edge of the reinforced steel door and Zell used it to cave the man's skull in. He died soon after from the head trauma, the only reason Zell even stopped was because once the guard died and he couldn't keep the arm straight enough due to the dead weight. Still, he tried, wondering how much force it would take to rip the arm clean off.

"Fuck it–" After a few more eager attempts, Zell tossed the arm aside, watching it dangle as it remained jammed through the slat on the door. He snatched up his tray and climbed back onto his bed. He was listening to the alarms sounding off as he ate his sandwich, wholly entertained. Zell really got a kick out of the doctors screaming when they found the body and if his new senses were any indication, he was pretty sure one of them threw up. Zell's response was to chuckle, amused.

It was fun for him now, almost like a game. Zell found something to look forward to for the next day, excited to see what they would try next time.

The next day he immediately stopped his exercise routine the moment he heard the sound of the footsteps down the hall. He quickly scrambled to press his back against the wall, standing by the door, waiting as he kept his blue eyes fixated on the upper slat in the door, ready for another body. He figured that as long as he kept killing them off, they would eventually thin out. The fewer enemies, the easier it would be for an escape.

The metal slat opened but it wasn't the one he had been looking at. He was taken by surprise when he found out that they had shoved the tray through another slot through the bottom of the door.

 _Think you guys are clever, huh? That's fine. I'll wait 'til tomorrow..._

Zell picked up his metal tray off the floor, stuffing a slice of apple into his mouth before resuming his exercises. At least the food was digestible.

The next day he waited for his single meal of the day, this time standing directly in front of the door. He could hear the footsteps nearing his cell and he started to dance on his toes, anxious and ready.

The moment he heard the sound, his eyes dropped down to the slot at the bottom of the floor as it opened. The tray came to a sliding stop and he immediately kicked it back through the hole it came from.

 _GOAL!_

Zell raised his arms up in a cheering fashion until he heard the blood curdling scream from the other side. He dropped down to his hands and knees and looked through the slot, seeing the metal tray had become embedded into a guard's ankle by a few inches. Straight through the boot.

 _Well, at least I still have a sandwich..._

Zell reached out, pulling the sandwich back through the door and sat on his bed to eat. He didn't see anyone for what he suspected were a few days. After a while he stopped counting how many times the lights had gone off, indicating sleep.

He was contemplating self-stimulation to pass the time when he heard footsteps, this time in a group.

 _This should be interesting..._

Zell stood at the door, ready for the bottom slot to open and was surprised to see they used the upper slot this time. It didn't matter – Zell had a new idea to test out when the tray came through. He was ready.

"DAMN IT!" Zell fell to the floor, on his way to a nap. He hadn't been ready for the gun barrels sticking through and shooting him with paralytics. They won that round.

–

Zell woke up in a half spherical domed room with a splitting headache. Looking around as his eyes focused, he could see this new place was going to be a challenge. There wasn't much room to move around, the walls were light blue to give the illusion of space. It proved frustrating to tell when the curved dome ceiling began so walking to inspect the walls meant he would bump his head first, unable to tell when the slope formed. He had sixteen feet of space but could only comfortably move in less than half that amount.

Looking up he saw a metal hatch, eight feet above him. With his new abilities he could have easily maneuvered and jumped that, but even with his height there was no way to put any momentum behind any attack to get the hatch open. The moment he would start the jump he would also begin to fight gravity.

Zell let his torso go deadweight in exasperation, he was in a room that he couldn't break out of. This thought depressed him, especially when he heard the sound of his food sliding into the room in a plastic bag through a chute inside the dome roof.

They dropped it in there like he was some kind of animal. Dejected, Zell grabbed the bag, reaching in for a cold sandwich and a bottle of juice. When he turned around Zell's feet shuffled to a stop, realizing that he had no blanket, no pillow, no bed. Just a cot. A fold out military cot with a plastic frame.

He had killed most of the guards on his shift, and if he didn't kill them, he maimed or mortally wounded him, what did he expect was going to happen? Zell didn't feel so hungry after that thought. He sat his food down and lay face down on the uncomfortable cot.

Later he attempted to escape but it resulted in serious failures and painful injuries. He bumped his head so many times he could no longer count. His forehead felt raw from rubbing away the pain. Eventually he stopped trying to escape and stood, staring at the camera he discovered was fixed by the hatch up above. He also noticed the speakers beside the camera. An echoing click indicated someone was ready to talk to him.

" _GOOD EVENING, ZELL MIREILLE..."_

 _That's not my name..._

" _THIS IS DOCTOR NILSON CRESWELL..."_

"What do you want, huh?" Zell stuck his hands in pockets that didn't exist so he folded his arms. He listened, familiar with the name of the man who had infused Seifer. "Let me out of here!"

" _I AM SURE THAT YOU UNDERSTAND WHY WE CANNOT ALLOW THAT, MIREILLE. YOU KILLED ELEVEN EMPYRALS AND SIX GUARDS SINCE YOUR ARRIVAL EIGHT DAYS AGO."_

"Yeah," Zell chuckled darkly, "I did do that... so uh... why dontcha come down here? Let's meet in person, _Doc_..."

There was a long silence. _"YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I CANNOT DO THAT, MIREILLE. THIS IS JUST A COURTESY TO YOU. I WANTED TO INFORM YOU THAT WE ARE NOT UPSET OR ANGRY WITH YOU. WE ARE FULLY AWARE THAT INFUSION IS A PROCESS. IT'S STRANGE TO EXPERIENCE, THIS WE KNOW... BUT WE ARE ALSO HERE TO HELP YOU ADAPT TO THE NEW CHANGES IN YOUR BODY. WE ARE HERE TO MAKE YOU THE BEST THAT YOU CAN BE FOR THE WAR."_

"Yeah? I was already the best..." Zell muttered as he reached for his juice, taking a quick sip. "Come down here and let me show ya..."

" _YES, WELL... TOMORROW IS A BIG DAY FOR YOU. MAKE SURE YOU GET PLENTY OF REST. YOU WILL BE SPEAKING WITH THE THERAPIST FOR EVALUATION."_

–

 _Day four in my circular hell. I have destroyed all but one speaker. I am still looking for the microphone._

Zell kept notes in his journal, the journal he kept in his head because they wouldn't allow him to have paper or pencil. They had tried that already. The guard lost an eye and couldn't hear in his left ear after Zell was finished with him. He spent a lot of his time trying to break everything he could get his hands on. They had given him a tennis ball, he used it to bust most of the speakers. He was growing stronger each day, more powerful. His body hurt less, but he felt more. Everything was amplified.

 _The walls are getting smaller, I swear it... I need to get out. Get out, get out... Get. Out. ...and that hatch is my only exit._

His biggest concern was that he was losing his mind. Zell couldn't remember the last face he saw, he didn't recall the last normal conversation or the last time he was able to shower or brush his teeth. Days were blurring together, they left the lights on in his cell running 24/7. He paced for hours. He honed his body, jumped, skipped, stood on his head, Zell did everything he could to keep himself grounded, he wasn't going to lose it. Nobody was going to break him.

 _The speaker speaks to me... it tells me that I will be free to leave as long as I comply. Comply, comply... yeah, I'll comply... I'm gonna show em... yeah..._

Zell would curl his body to the wall and listen to the hidden sensors in the wall, he could hear footsteps and the sounds of water rushing through pipes. Tiny little beetles scuttling. He would press his ear to the drain in the center of the floor and hear the water dripping, an entire piping system ran beneath. It fascinated him how much he could hear.

He could hear when his food would be flying down the chute and would stand directly beneath, catching it as it fell. He discarded the bag, ripping into the meat of his sandwich like a hungry dog. Titans were always hungry, it seemed. Zell always had a hefty appetite for food as a human and now it was only made worse. A sandwich and juice was hardly able to cut it. He spent most of his time irritable and hungry. _Hangry_ , Selphie called it once.

After each meal he would normally stand on his head or bounce his tennis ball. This time he felt tired after dinner and lay down on his cot instead.

When he awoke he was in a different room, this one was a large open room that Zell assumed was an testing arena. The surfaces were bathed in white paint, the lights overhead blinded him until he shielded his eyes, trying to adjust to the stark contrast of going from one cell to the other.

 _How in the hell did they move me?! WHERE AM I?!_

Zell stood upright immediately, his senses working overtime as he tried to take in his surroundings of the tall, windowless white room. He heard the clack of the intercom and looked up to the speaker.

" _GOOD MORNING MIREILLE. I HOPE THAT YOU SLEPT WELL. TODAY WE ARE STARTING YOUR TESTING AND WILL BEGIN WITH A FEW BASIC TESTS."_

"Oh, gonna pit me against other Empyrals, huh?" Zell cracked his knuckles, glaring at the camera.

" _NO, NOT JUST YET. TODAY WE ARE TESTING YOUR REFLEXES..."_

They explained to Zell that they were effectively going to shoot objects at him and his job was to deflect. Expecting bullets, throwing stars, poisoned arrows or something equally horrible, Zell reacted to the sound of a panel opening on the opposite end of the wall and he watched as three yellow tennis balls shot out in a row. They pelted against his body and Zell felt nothing as they bounced off him and rolled away.

Zell looked up to the camera in disbelief. "Really?"

Insulted, Zell walked towards the machine, knocking away the balls as they flew at him with little effort. He reached inside, ripping the machine out of the panel and discarding it.

"What else you got?" He held his arms up, unimpressed. This was nothing new to Zell.

The panel behind him opened in the wall and as Zell turned in time to feel a series of steel ball bearings shoot towards him, knocking him to a knee as he held his ribs. Pain drew his energy out of him and he shot blackened eyes up to the camera, snarling.

" _GET READY, MIREILLE. THE NEXT ROUND IS COMING..."_

Zell growled, feeling his body shifting and hardening as he stood. He didn't like this game. He didn't like being shot, and most of all he didn't like pain.

He heard the sound of the machine whirring up and his body reacted on reflex. Zell moved forward, smacking them away until he was distracted by the sound of metal-on-metal when the pinballs made contact with his skin. It didn't even hurt any longer, at least not as bad as it should.

 _That is... weird..._

They turned the machine on full-auto and Zell reacted, knocking out pinballs as they flew around him. He shut down the machine by ripping it out of the wall like the last one, only this time he discarded it by hurdling it at the camera but missing by a few inches. He wasn't used to this strength and that only served to infuriate him further.

"I'm fuckin' sick and tired of these games!"

Creswell took a moment to respond. _"DON'T WORRY, MIREILLE. JUST ONE MORE TEST, THAT'S ALL WE NEED..."_

Zell growled, cracking his neck. He stood in the center of the room, watching the walls where the machines had came from.

There was a door behind him that slid open and as Zell turned around he suffered a powerful blow to the face by what appeared to have been an Empyral who knew how to haste. The blur was dressed in white, running along the equally white walls, making it impossible to see with it's speed. The Empyral moved as if it could teleport from all directions, hitting him in two different places in one pass. It wasn't long before the Empyral knocked him down.

" _TRY AGAIN."_

Zell groaned in pain, feeling the cracked rib in his side repair itself as he stood. Distracted, he was hit again three more times before he realized it. The Empyral moved so fast it was like it was invisible. He didn't have a chance to deflect the blows as it proceeded to beat Zell into a pulp. Zell tried to deliver a calculated swing and missed. He was returned with a punch to the throat. He stumbled back, choking.

" _COME NOW, MIREILLE... WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE PLAYING GAMES..."_

Taunted, Zell felt his energy charging as he postured defensively, ready for the next hit to come. He took another swing and missed. "UGH! ENOUGH OF THIS!" Zell stomped the floor as he always had when he was frustrated or angry but this time, his foot delivered a small shockwave across the floor, knocking the Empyral off balance and finally he was visible as he slowed down to human speed.

The next ability Zell possessed was something completely unexpected. The moment he saw the body stumble, in the blink of an eye the world blurred all around him until his fist connected with the Empyrals temple. He listened to the cracking sound that came with the blow and Zell knew that at the speed he had just traveled with the force of his punch, that particular Empyral was dead before he ever hit the ground.

 _How the hell did I get over here so quick..._

" _THAT IS ENOUGH, MIREILLE. PLEASE STAND IN THE CENTER OF THE ROOM AND WAIT FOR ESCORT... GET HIM BACK TO HIS CELL IMMEDIATELY, WE NEED TO RUN MORE TES–"_ There was apprehension in Creswell's voice as the microphone clicked off.

Zell took a second to try to take in what had just happened. He looked to the dead Empyral, almost apologetically until he felt the soreness on his own body. The man was a threat to Zell and needed to die. The more Zell's rage took over the less he began to feel for taking yet another life. He wasn't sure if it was the power that made him do it or if he was acting on his own. Glancing up at the cameras, he was certain they were trying to understand what had happened as well.

Shooting his focus to across the room, Zell tried to feel that same energy from before channel into his feet and before he realized it, he had flit across the room. He looked opposite of him, flitting again. He moved back and forth, side to side, all directions that were made possible to him. Zell liked this ability, it made him smile. He noticed the camera twenty-feet high above him trying to follow him and discovered the large reflective panels above it.

 _Ah. That must be the control room..._

Zell had another crazy idea... and with the crazy idea came an equally crazed, wild eyed expression with a crooked smirk that widened across his face.

 _Why don't I pay the doctors a little personal visit..._

Making sure to aim, Zell managed to flit as he jumped to the wall opposite of the camera, pushing off with another flitting jump to burst through the reflective glass. The problem was that it was not glass he was aiming for but polished stainless steel and he hit it hard at full speed, smearing his face against it and leaving a lasting oily imprint of the side of his face.

Zell fell to the floor from twenty feet high, knocking himself out cold. His last thought was of him realizing that the control room had likely been on the opposite side of the camera.

–

When he came to his body had healed itself and he was back in the circular cell, listening to the doctors as they spoke. Someone forgot to turn off the intercom. Amusement dwindled when Zell listened as two doctors had their conversation about Zell, calling him an idiot, a simple, chest-thumping brute who thought he was crafty. They mocked him for trying to slam through the control panel, confirming his thoughts on the room being opposite of the camera. They thought he was better off being put out of his misery like a wild animal, like a dog that wouldn't stop chewing up the furniture.

Zell looked down at the middle of the floor, noticing a datapad. When the doctors noticed that he was awake, they quickly shut changed their tune.

" _GOOD MORNING MIREILLE..."_

 _That's still not my name..._

" _ON THE FLOOR THERE YOU WILL FIND THAT THERE IS A DATAPAD. YOUR INSTRUCTIONS ARE TO TURN IT ON AND COMPLETE THE ASSIGNMENTS AT YOUR OWN PACE TO THE BEST OF YOUR ABILITIES."_

"Studying my m _ental acuity, yeah?"_ Zell looked up to the camera with a raised brow. "Oh right. Zell-no-understand-datapad." He grunted out, thumping his chest. "Zell-just-big-dumb-Wendigo!"

"...YES. WELL..." Another awkward silence. "COMPLETE THE ASSIGNMENTS AND WE WILL TAKE CARE OF THE REST FROM HERE."

Zell inspected the datapad, taking it back to his cot and sitting down. He shook his head, dumbfounded that trained educated scientists still couldn't remember to turn off the intercom microphone. Idiots, all of them were idiots to Zell.

" _YES I DO THINK HE'S THAT STUPID... LOOK AT HIM. I BET YOU FIVE GIL THAT HE CAN'T EVEN TURN THE DAMN THING ON..."_

" _LOOKS LIKE YOU LOST THAT BET..."_

Zell looked up to the one remaining speaker he was still working on breaking. He patiently waited for them to realize the microphone was still on. He thumped his chest again in jest to the camera before the program for his assignments loaded up. Zell waited to begin until after the intercom speaker clicked off.

 _What the fuck is this shit?! COLOR BETWEEN THE LINES?! They're starting me at a kindergarten level! They think I'm so stupid that I can't pass first year shit?! Oh for fuck's sake..._

Zell started the assignments, realizing this would at least help pass the time. To no surprise, he completed the first few levels in no time at all. As he began to progress, he realized that his hands moved at a speed he had never seen before. He learned how to channel his Empyral energy, directing it down to a single body part – his hands. He started getting cocky with it, bobbing his head as he whistled, channeling haste to get through the easy stuff in mere seconds and minutes. Zell's hands and fingers were a blur as he solved problems, answered multiple questions, filled in the blanks, his mind was able to keep up with minimal effort, much to the Scientists' surprise he imagined. He was going to make that scientist eat that five gil.

"Done...and...that's done...and...that one's done..." Zell was far from stupid. "Look at that... done..." He wasn't on Seifer's level of intelligence in terms of being witty and cunning but academically Zell excelled in his studies, specifically math and problem solving. "Bet you guys thought that I wasn't this smart, huh? Yeah – Done. That's because I learned it's easier to play dumb than it is to let on to others how smart you really are... whoops – typo – but done..."

There was no response from the intercom but he knew they were watching. Feeling satisfied for finishing the last assessment, he decided to finish off with a big finale by firmly pressing his finger on the "SUBMIT" button. "Aaaand DONE!"

He slammed his finger straight through the datapad and froze, staring at the black screen into his own reflection.

"...Oh." Pulling out a bloody finger, he continued to stare at the reflection of the monster in the glass. It was the first reflection of himself he had seen in a long while but this was someone that he no longer recognized.

Zell had always known his own strength. He had always known when to hold back and stop. This person he was looking at made him realize that he no longer knew how strong he actually was. His lip quivered, thinking of the very real possibility of if he were to do something as simple as hold Selphie's hand, would he end up breaking her arm? If he went to hug Nino or his Ma, could he break their spine? If he went to nudge Squall in the shoulder he could dislocate his arm. Zell no longer knew who he was, or what he was capable of.

Zell watched the tears rolling down his cheeks and he was disgusted at the sight of himself. He stood, taking the datapad and hurling it across the room. He let out a roaring scream, grabbing the cot and smashing it to pieces. Zell paced, reflecting on the way he had acted when he first arrived. He had killed eleven Empyrals and thought absolutely nothing for it.

 _I don't want to be like this..._

Then there were the guards. He thought of the guard who was assigned to bringing him his lunch and wound up dead because Zell wanted to tear off his arm. He made a game out of killing his enemies, he grew thirsty for blood and violence. This wasn't like him at all. This was actually a completely opposite personality that Zell had kept buried deep down. It wasn't until his rebirth that it emerged and before he realized it, Zell had lost control over it.

 _I never asked for ANY of this!_

The harsh truth of it all hit him hard and he let out a dry sob, cradling his torso in his arms as he rocked back and forth, still pacing, still moving. Zell felt like he was drowning in his own energy. He was shown his true self and it brought him to the realization that Zell didn't know who he was anymore...

" _MIREILLE, YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN..."_

...and they kept fucking calling him Mireille.

Zell stopped moving, still as a mountain but his voice was as powerful as thunder. Now he was mad.

"Stop calling me that, yeah?! That is _not_ my name..." Zell informed them, craning his neck to stare them down through the camera with vacant black eyes. "I won't ask again."

" _YOUR TITAN NAME IS LISTED AS ZELL RYON MIREILLE..."_

Zell echoed it back in his mind, over and over. Hearing them call him Mireille that final time brought him back into focus. Now he had a plan.

He watched the smoke filling the room, realizing that they were gassing him to put him to sleep. It was going to take a lot for Zell to be rendered unconscious at this point. He continued to pace, the plan in his mind forming into something tangible, something real.

Finding a comfortable spot to lay his head on the cold floor, he relaxed, really wishing that he hadn't destroyed his cot. It was the only shred of comfort he had in this horrible place.

At least for now.

Zell was going to find out exactly how strong he was. He was going to use the researchers, the scientists, the guards and the soldiers. He may have been imprisoned in a research facility, but all of them would soon be used as test subjects in Zell's own little research project. He was going to test out every ability he could possibly have to determine just how strong he really was.

And it wasn't that he was bloodthirsty, it was simply for the fact that he finally outright lost his fucking temper.

–

They let him stay in his cell for what he assumed was another day, just long enough to get him calmed down before they gassed him again and he woke again in the white room.

Creswell's voice was what stirred him from his sleep. _"GOOD MORNING, MIREILLE. WE ARE RESUMING OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED TESTING..."_

Zell moved to a standing position, rubbing his eyes.

" _...BY NOW YOU SHOULD BE AT FULL STRENGTH, AS YOU HAVE DEMONSTRATED AS OF RECENT..."_

Zell kept his head low, looking up at the reflection of himself from under furrowed eyebrows. He didn't look into the camera this time. This time he looked right at the control room's mirrored panels. He planned to show them what kind of monster they created today.

" _...TODAY WE WILL BE EXAMINING YOUR FIGHTING ACUMEN TO DETERMINE HOW WELL YOU HOLD UP AGAINST YOUR EQUALS..."_

 _My 'equals'... right._

Zell snorted at the thought. There was an aggressive air about him as he stood with his feet apart, fists clenched tight, ready for anything.

The large door opened and Zell noted the Empyral charging towards him. Zell took him down in two hits. The first being the single punch to the temple as Zell rocked him into the wall, the second being when the Empyral hit said wall, leaving a dark bloody smear as he fell dead.

Zell cracked his knuckles, turning back to look up at the control room. "Well? I thought you said you were testing my fighting acumen..."

" _WE'RE SENDING IN A COUPLE MORE HERE – JUST TO MAKE SURE THAT WASN'T A FLUKE."_

Zell's mouth moved wordlessly, his blonde eyebrows knitted close together as he repeated the words. "A ' _fluke'_...?"

The door opened and another Empyral ran out, charging. This time he held fire in his hands. Zell was insulted they would send him someone so beneath his skill.

"What, did you think they just _gave_ me the title of Master Operative?" Zell delivered a swift execution, snapping the spine. "You think they felt sorry for me and just handed over the title because I'm 'such a nice guy'?!"

Another came in directly. They must have needed somebody to cull the herd, Zell considered. It didn't take long for this Ice Empyral to die as well. He turned back to the control panel. "You must think I got to this level because of the charity and kindness of others, right?!"

They started carting them in at two at a time. Zell started taking them down two at a time. There was a darkness slowly overtaking Zell. He could feel it growing inside the more bodies he saw piling up around him.

He spun back around to the control room, shoving a fist to his chest. " _I_ got to this level because _I_ forced myself to get to this level!"

The darkness grew when he dodged the lightning of an Empyral's attack. He returned with a storm of fists. "I... AM THE ONE... WHO MADE ME THIS GOOD!" The moment this one was down he turned back again, catching his breath. "I didn't need shortcuts or infusions to do this either..."

The one thing Zell noticed about his eyes as he looked at himself in the glass – his eyes never changed. They remained the calm sky blue that they had always been. He was in full control of his rage, channeling it with every kill.

"So... if you say you're going to send in my 'equals,' you're going to have to do better than that..."

He stepped over a body, turning to ready himself for a real challenge when the intercom offered no response. Zell had been killing Empyrals without flinching, whatever it was that they sent through that door had better raise his heart rate at least a few beats.

" _...SEND IN THE TITAN."_ Creswell sounded cocky over the speaker. Zell chuckled at the idea of finally going face to face with somebody more on his level.

The door opened and in came a billowing cold fog as it reacted to the rising humidity in the room from the bodies. The moment the cloud reached Zell he felt a chill disrupt his nerves. When he saw who stepped out his fists clenched tighter and his inner chaos raged with resolve.

 _You. I will really enjoy killing you for good this time..._

Reese. The Ice Titan. Zell could feel the cold coming off him as he flit towards him, delivering a swift kick directly into Zell's gut. He was so cold that there was a layer of hot, burning frost forming on the areas of Zell's body that had made contact with Reese's touch. Once Zell was upright Reese knocked him in the jaw, dislocating it entirely.

Zell channeled his ability to heal, quickly forcing his jaw back in place. It hurt like hell but Zell couldn't act on the pain, not until he took down this UC Operative who took his sister away from him.

"Alright, snowman... good shot..." Zell mocked, shaking the tension out of his arms and neck. "Now it's a fight."

"Enough talk..." Reese moved in to charge Zell again, only this time Zell knew what to do. As both of them flit to the center of the room in the blink of an eye, Zell moved his hand down to a claw shape to grab Reese by the groin. By the time they both collided, Zell had thrust his hand upwards, shoving Reese's testicles into his stomach.

Master Operative Reese froze in pain. Pain wasn't even a good enough word to describe the suffering an absolute anguish that Reese was feeling as he went down to the floor. Zell chuckled, almost positive that he was turning blue in the face, unable to react.

Zell was going to let him suffer, but instead he chose the merciful route, snapping Reese's neck with his heel. He didn't stop until his foot made contact with the floor. When Zell was finished, off came the head to ensure that Reese would never hurt another soul again.

He wasn't going to lie to himself, that kill felt really good to Zell. Slowly, he backed away, looking to the camera as he wiped his bloody hands on the shirt of a dead corpse. "If that's your best Titan in this facility then we're all gonna be _real_ _fucked_ when we face the real threat, yeah? For the last time, I'm done playing your games..."

The long, uncomfortable silence arose followed by the clack of the speaker. _"GET READY FOR THE NEXT TITAN, MIREILLE! THIS ONE IS NEW. WE LOOK FORWARD TO RECORDING THE DATA ON THIS FIGHT..."_

 _This is starting to sound more like torture than research–_

After a long sigh, Zell listened for the door to open and he watched as Nino was shoved inside against her will. The patter exploded in their chests as they looked to one another for the first time in two weeks. It wasn't until he saw her that he realized that they both shared a birthday and that day was today. He wasn't why that was his first thought, but the idea they wanted him to fight his own twin sister sent him seething.

"Zell!" The corpses on the floor prevented Nino from moving any closer. She looked over the room with the impression that she didn't think it was possible Zell had killed them all. Nino looked on in horror, following the trail of bodies to meet back with Zell's eyes. "Zell, what have you done?"

" _NOW... BEGIN."_

"I already told you..." Zell turned to the camera, his eye twitching as he fought to maintain control. He already knew that his eyes were in the process of going dark. He could see it in his vision as everything became sharp, clear, focused. "I'm not going to play these fucking games anymore."

" _THAT IS WHERE YOU'RE WRONG MIREILLE. YOU SEE, IF YOU DO NOT FIGHT HER, WE CANNOT CONTINUE OUR RESEARCH–"_

"Send in Endrik. Fuck it, send anyone else but I am _not_ fighting my sister." Zell stated plainly, "Want to pit me against family, I'm sure Daddy would love quality time with his long lost son..."

" _I'M AFRAID THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE BUT UNDERSTAND THERE ARE CONSEQUENCES TO YOUR REFUSAL. WE CAN BE VERY PERSUASIVE, MIREILLE. YOUR SISTER WILL WISH SHE WAS DEAD AND TRY AGAIN TOMORROW."_

"Zell... what's happening?" Nino rushed to her brother's side, scared to touch him.

"Know this, if you harm her I will make you all wish you were dead long before I begin my own torture..." Zell growled, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her close. Nino was never going to have to feel fear from being around him. He would never hurt her again.

When her scent penetrated his nostrils it was it was exactly as he feared. Nino was Titan. He wasn't sure how he knew exactly, only that he could feel the energy coming off her body like a pulse and it was different now, stronger, more powerful.

"Look at me, please..." Nino whispered, trying to turn his head but Zell would not budge. He stood like a statue, glaring.

He kept his eyes trained on the reflective glass, focusing his energy in seeing the silhouettes moving beyond what his eyes could normally see. Zell noticed a man move to the front, leaning in to what he suspected was the microphone.

This time it was a new voice, something familiar but distorted from the microphone. _"...THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST CHANCE. SHOULD YOU REFUSE AGAIN WE WILL FORCE YOU TO WATCH US PUNISH HER. YOU WILL EVENTUALLY COMPLY OR SHE WILL BE DEAD."_ The voice was eerily familiar to Zell but he couldn't quite place it. He fixated on it, trying to match a face to the voice.

"Why do they want us to fight?" Nino pressed her forehead into Zell's temple, "Zell, please... _say_ something..."

 _Who are you...?_

" _SO... COME ON... SPAR. SHOW US WHAT YOU'VE GOT. DON'T HOLD BACK, NOW!"_

"Push your back to the wall behind me and _do not move_..." Zell gently shoved Nino behind him, feeling her hold onto his fingers as long as possible as they moved further apart from one another. He stepped forward, loosening his muscles. The power inside of him grew and his body felt reinforced, full of vigor as the muscles hardened and tightened, much like they had when he was being pelted by the steel ball bearings. He drew in a deep breath, exhaling sharply.

 _This is it..._

In the blink of an eye Zell slammed his body into the farthest end of the room. He turned his head, looking at the opposite wall and flit until he felt the force of his body slam into the other side. He repeated this process, flitting from one end to the other like the center of a bell going back and forth, faster and faster until he started to feel the walls give way and crack open.

"Zell, calm down – ZELL stop... STOP!"

He heard Nino's protests but chose not to hear them. Zell knew she was scared and he was going to get them both out of there. He was too busy to stop and explain, knowing Nino was smart enough to figure it out eventually.

In between walls he saw that the tremors he caused created a tension in the glass of the control room and after a few hits he watched it shatter. For the first time in two weeks, Zell finally saw them – the scientists who taunted him, the doctor who spoke with him and the researchers who studied him. There was someone else there, however – the man with the strange voice. He was there and then in a split second he had turned and moved away.

 _No... Impossible... wait – what's happening...?_

Before Zell could exact his revenge on the people who had captured him, he noticed that his strength was weakening, his speed was slowing and all the energy he had put into holding onto that frothing rage was completely gone. His body had managed to deplete and exhaust itself.

He stopped, finding difficulty in catching his breath. Each intake of air burned his lungs, racked his body in pain. He stumbled backwards as he tripped on a body. Nino was there to catch him as he fell back.

"Zell!" Nino held tears in her eyes as she held his body in her lap, desperately trying to get him to look at her even just for a moment. Zell was too busy, too busy watching as Creswell as he leaned out the window, shaking his head.

"I'm very disappointed, Mireille..."

"Nin..." Zell whispered grabbing her hand and holding it close to his chest. He shut his eyes, his other hand reaching up to touch her chest but falling deadweight. He was exhausted, depleted. "I tried..."

"Zell..." She kissed his forehead, brushing the blonde hair from his eyes. Her brother had worked up a sweat from using up his energy but he could feel her trying to heal him.

The doors opened again and in came the guards, armed and ready to shoot Zell with the tranquilizers.

Creswell motioned for the guards to move forward, "You really need to learn to behave yourself in this place..."

Zell looked up just as Nino turned to look at the guards, pleading with them for more time, apologizing, bargaining but they they ignored her outright, firing six rounds into Zell's body as he cried out in pain, succumbing to the darkness.


	16. Happy Birthday

It took a better part of a week for Nino to begin to feel some semblance of normalcy as her body adapted to the Titan infusion. Even if she had been sedated through the process, upon rebirth nothing could prepare her for when she opened her eyes for the first time and saw what Zell and Seifer must have when they awoke.

She knew she was medicated to keep her from using the abilities as she developed them. Nino knew better than to even try to fight back. Any action she took against the UC would result in severe consequences and knowing her brother was somewhere in the facility, she didn't want to chance it. Instead, all Nino could do was bow to their demands and she did it without question. It had finally happened, Nino found herself bent but unbroken. The only thing keeping her from collapsing in on herself entirely was the hopeful promise of seeing Zell again.

Because of her good behavior willfully taking to the infusion and working with their endless requests, Nino was finally granted a chance to speak with her doctors, heavily supervised and guarded, of course. He didn't stay around long, but Dr. Creswell explained that as long as she remained compliant, Nino could be granted a special visit with Zell.

Nino hoped that Zell would have the same sense to stay calm and complacent – with luck, they would be out of there in no time. She had to believe that, at least for the first few days of them being there.

"How long are we going to stay here?" She asked, expecting no reply.

"That amount of time depends on what you have to offer us for our research."

 _Indefinitely, most likely... I will never leave this place._

It wasn't long before Nino came to accept that this was going to be her life from this point on. She was born and created to be shipped off, carted around, used, infused and manipulated to however anyone saw fit. The time she felt truly independent had come and gone. The times that she could remember in her life where she could say she felt safe and comfortable were now fading memories.

Nino was a slave to the system, a deadly weapon to be stored and used when they wanted. This was the life that she had been living for what seemed to have been for forever. Every time she would turn around she was thrown into another cage, it seemed. She didn't even get the privilege of being put in a 'genpop' cell this time around. She was directly placed in solitary as a precaution. Nino was deemed hostile before arrival, they didn't need her murdering everyone with the set of skills that she possessed.

 _They weren't even skills I wanted in the first place. I never wanted any of this..._

She would have given up if it had not been for that sliver of hope of being reunited with Zell. Every time that she began to feel doubt, the patter would rise and she could feel her brother was bringing her back into focus. As long as Nino knew Zell was still there, that he was still alive, there was always a chance.

Even if she accepted this life as it was, she still dreamed of better days with Seifer. Often he would haunt her dreams. She dreamed of living somewhere far away, sleeping under the stars, taking in the practices of foreign countries, learning new languages, enriching their minds with anything they could find. Seifer loved to travel, and even moreso he loved absorbing himself in foreign cultures. On their way to Dollet, they had tried to leave for Esthar but couldn't afford the trip. Even so, being out there in the world with Seifer showed her his true side, revealing to her his true love of wanderlust.

It was what she loved most about him – his sense of adventure.

She dreamed of a world where Syndicate had never existed. She dreamed of being in Esthar with her brother, her mother and father were normal civilians who lived in the city. Nino tried to picture Zell without his trademark tattoo but even in this imaginary world she made, she knew he would have likely had it either way. It was likely they would fight and bicker at one another, but eventually make up as siblings did.

Some nights Nino would be haunted by the idea that Zell could have easily been Syndicate. Her dreams showed her sweet, loving, gentle brother as an Assassin, just as she was. Cold, calculated, violent and deadly. She dreamed of them going on missions together, watching him mercilessly execute their targets, turning back to her with expressionless eyes. He felt nothing for the lives he took and Nino found herself in these dreams shaking him, screaming at him to feel _something_ for them, anything at all. Her nightmares showed her a side of Zell that scared her, an alternative reality where she was the one fighting on the side of the good and her brother had been the one who was known as the enemy.

 _You know it couldn't be possible. Even in this fantasy Zell would always be Zell. You know this, Nino._

Nino spent her days laying on the uncomfortable bed in the tiny little cell she called her new home. She took the meals they gave to her, took the medication without protest, answered their questions, and would have likely stood on one foot if they had asked. Everything was scheduled, everything turning into a routine.

A few days after infusion came and went before she was escorted out of her cell for testing. They ran neural scans, bloodwork, aptitude and acuity tests to measure her skills and intelligence. Nino did exactly as they wanted her to do. She did the dance without thinking, without feeling. After the exams and tests the doctors would administer the suppression meds and send her back into her room.

Some nights Nino wouldn't be able to be so complacent. She cried herself to sleep when she acknowledged to herself that was her life now. She would never escape this hell as long as Endrik, Artos, Caraway, Torrin, Wren, Reese... as long as these people continued to live, they would always find a way to put her back in a cage. As Torrin would call it, 'to put his favorite plaything back in its box...'

Torrin was someone that Nino had been surprised she didn't think about more often. It felt like it was a lifetime ago when she was under his control. She could still remember his voice commanding her, barking orders, screaming at her and it sent chills down Nino's spine. When she believed that Seifer was dead and murdered, when her chances of ever getting free were squashed, Nino tried to accept Torrin. It was hard to love someone so violent and so cruel.

Nino sighed, planting her feet up on the wall as her head dangled over the side of her bed. She tapped her feet to the beat in her head, singing.

"E _v-e-ry man has a right to live... love is a-ah-all that we have to give... together we strug-gle by... your will to survive, then together we fi-i-ight just to stay alive..."_

There was a click and Nino sat upright, looking to the speaker.

Doctor Creswell sounded positive and encouraging today. He seemed delighted to be speaking with Nino, almost as if he were cheerful – a stark contrast to everything around her. _"GOOD MORNING, MISS MIREILLE. TODAY WE'RE GOING TO BE CHANGING UP OUR REGULAR TESTING SCHEDULE."_

"Oh?" Nino raised her brows, finding herself excited they were stepping out of routine.

" _WE ARE WORKING ON COMPILING NEW DATA FOR THE RESEARCH. NOTHING TOO STRENUOUS BUT TODAY WE ARE BEGINNING YOUR REFLEX TESTING..."_

This was all old hat to Nino as she soon discovered. They began the testing the moment she was escorted into the white room. It took her no time at all, quickly disengaging the machines built into the walls in record time. Nino even took her time knocking out the Empyral sent in for the final test. She made sure to not kill him, only render unconscious. Nino was not about to take another life, especially while playing by the rules of this new home she found herself in.

Nino stood over the body, realizing that she was so used to fighting and training that by now she was doing it without thinking. She was able to recall every move she made, every step and reflex. When she felt threatened this time, she actively attacked without falling into a trance. Through her choices, through her actions and sheer force of will, she had managed to overcome her own programming.

 _It doesn't matter... even if I did try it wouldn't help me get out of here. It never does._

"THAT'S VERY GOOD MISS MIREILLE. VERY GOOD INDEED... NOW, RETURN TO THE CENTER OF THE ROOM AND PREPARE FOR ESCORT."

Nino did as she was told, standing in the room with her arms and feet apart. She moved her hands behind her head. The guards entered, restraining her arms behind her back. Nino glanced up at the ceiling, noticing the reflective panel behind the camera. There was a distinctive face imprint smeared on the surface.

 _Could it be... Zell...? He's agile but... that's pushing it... and to hit it that hard..._

As they escorted her out she looked to the panel and then back to the control room, curious how anyone would have managed to get all the way up there. A small smile formed thinking of the possibility of Zell developing skills that could help them escape. Her hopeful demeanor was quickly squashed when she returned to her cell.

Fresh clothes were available for her on her bed. She turned her back from the camera in the room and began to undress, inwardly cringing at the idea someone was watching her at that moment. White shirt and white cotton pants, the standard uniform of every Empyral in the facility.

Nino worried about Zell. The patter was a constant hum for her but it was weak. Even with the weakened patter Nino could feel the pull was stronger now. It was almost like a compass, telling her where her brother was at all times. At least he was still alive. Her hands moved to her chest in an attempt to comfort herself.

 _I hope he's okay... I need to see him soon... we need a way to talk without the guards knowing..._

Tying the drawstrings to her cotton pants, the slat at the bottom of the door opened and a tray was carefully slipped inside. She turned, watching a hand reach in, carefully sitting a folded note on top of her covered tray. Nino froze, unsure how to react.

The moment the slat was closed, Nino moved to the window to see who it had been who delivered the note. The man was too quick, hurrying down the hall in long strides. All she was able to see was the glimpse of his shadow and he was gone before she could make out anything else.

Nino knelt down, lifting the tray and sitting on her bed. She could eat later, Nino was too fixated on why she was given a message. Not wasting any time, she opened the folded paper.

" _I miss you._ " She read the note aloud to herself, confused. Nino inspected the handwriting, unable to recognize it from anyone she knew. Zell's handwriting was tiny and close together, this was broad and carefully written, even for three short words.

 _It... it looks a lot like mine... how is that even possible?_

Hours passed and Nino couldn't get her mind off of the sender of the small note. 'I miss you' was too broad a statement for who it could have possibly been.

 _Could it have been Zell? Did he somehow get a guard to smuggle a note with the lunch? It couldn't have been my father – it's not his handwriting... possibly one of the doctors? Or... a guard?_

It was nighttime when she finally put the note to rest beneath her mattress. She stared at the camera, watching the green light as it blinked.

 _Could it be someone who is watching me right now?_

She shivered, unable to shake the unease of being watched. Rolling over, Nino closed her eyes, keeping the thin blanket over her head. It was the only way she knew how to truly be alone.

The following day she was escorted back into the Arena. Dr. Creswell mentioned over the intercom that today was a special day for 'Miss Mireille.' Nino had been careful to count the days, excited but still very nervous that they would make her do something horrible on the same day she shared a birthday with Zell.

The halls of the research facility made her feel like she was in more of a prison than a lab. The narrow corridors made her feel claustrophobic, and the more they walked the more closed in she felt. She was escorted with a single armed guard, the friendliest of the many that had been on her detail. This guard in particular spoke calm and didn't scream orders at her with a gun pointed at her face.

She felt a chill as they walked, they kept the temperature relatively cold in the facility. The scent of chemicals was overpowering in most parts of the facility but the humans didn't seem to notice. For the majority of the time, Nino couldn't detect anything strange in the air. But with the Titan infusion, Nino's senses were now on par with that of a standard male Empyral. She could see, hear, feel, smell and taste everything all around her. She could taste the gun oil in her mouth when she walked past the guards outside the doors, along with the scent of their cologne and hair products. She hadn't seen a single female guard inside the facility.

As they entered the testing floors she could taste the bitter, acidic taste of the chemicals. Moving down the hallway Nino was able to steal glimpses inside the research rooms through observation glass. Most of the experiments seemed harmless enough, much like the rooms they were conducted in, they all seemed quite banal. Eye exams, blood work, neurological scanning and readings, it all seemed harmless.

There were a few rooms closed off by a thick white curtain and heavily guarded. They always left her shaking because a closed curtain indicated that there was someone inside undergoing a procedure, most of the time without being anesthetized. Nino would jump away from the glass, the piercing screams hurting her sensitive ears.

"Stay on the center line, Mireille." The guard instructed, moving Nino to walk back on the painted red line that guided her to her destination.

"Can I ask why they are doing these... procedures?" She asked quietly, turning her head to the guard as he held onto her shackled arm.

"Most of it is to find out what makes Empyrals function, detect traits, development... that's what they tell people like me anyway..."

"What else? Some of the procedures seem... a little extreme." Nino started to lean away from the observation windows to avoid the sound but kept her feet straight on the line. She glanced over to the guard. He was handsome, close to Nino's age, with wavy strawberry blonde hair that peeked beneath his helmet and wide lips hiding a straight line of white teeth. She often caught him stealing glimpses of her while they transported her, which brought her back to thinking about the note.

 _Could he have been the one who sent the note?_

"I don't uh... I don't know much about it...They study things like fighting, intellect, biology and other uh... ' _-ologies_ '... I don't really know much about the science part, " He smiled sheepishly, "I don't really have that kind of clearance."

"Really?" Nino raised her brow, speaking in a hushed tone. "I would have figured you were one of the higher ups..."

"Why's that?" His blue eyes stole another glimpse as Nino shrugged.

"You carry yourself well through here. You walk with purpose." She forced out a small smile, making him blush.

"It comes with growing up in a military family." He opened a door leading to another hall, offering for Nino to walk in first. "My dad's a an officer under General Caraway..."

As he told her his life story, Nino suspected that he was lonely, desperate for someone to listen to him. He told her that he had just been recently divorced, his wife left him and moved to Timber with their kids to stay with her family there. Nino learned they were in the Gotland Peninsula, the points of interest that the guard mentioned made her nervous. They weren't just in Gotland, they were in the heart of Syndicate territory for the region.

"Okay, Miss Mireille – Stand in front of the door – just like last time, please."

Nino stepped inside of the red outline for the doors leading into the white room. She kept her head forward but she couldn't help but turn to glance at the soldier as he waited for someone on the other side to unlock the doors. An idea sprouted in her mind and she had to act.

"...Can I give you a compliment?" Nino's hands fumbled with the chain on the shackles as she stood on one leg. She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

Distracted, the guard turned his head back to Nino, speechless. "Uh...I um..." He looked down the ends of the three-way hall and into the gated door. He was making sure the coast was clear before moving close to Nino, stepping inside the red outline on the floor. "I guess you can...?"

Nino purposefully bit down on her bottom lip, trying to look as innocent without being excessively obvious. Her voice lowered so only the handsome guard could hear her. "I _really_ appreciate that you are _so_ nice to me... the _other_ guards..."

"Are assholes..." The guard nodded, rolling his eyes as he slid his gun strap over his shoulder. "Yeah, I know. I'm real sorry. I try to be nice to everyone here."

"Are there more prisoners like me?" She channeled naivety.

"No... most of you guys are volunteers but uh... you and uh..." He glanced down the hall, apprehensive. "I actually uh... I _technically_ can't tell you that..."

"Oh, I see..." Nino could feel her heart beating in her throat. Her innocent voice slightly wavered as she smiled back at him. "I just wish there was more time for _us_ to talk... you seem like _such_ a great guy..." She looked back up at him from beneath her lashes and smiled again, working her best to emulate the same 'innocent' eyes that Zell was prone to get when he desired something.

He was eating it up. The guard smiled, propping an arm on the side of the wall as he looked into her eyes. "It'd be nice. You seem like a great girl–"

"COLE!"

Nino's escort Cole stood back, standing at attention as he saluted his superior officer. "Yes, sir!"

"Is that Mireille?"

"Yes, sir!" Cole stood behind Nino, guiding her inside the gated clearance as the superior unlocked the doors from the inside.

"I can take it from here. Stand by."

The last door opened and Nino felt the superior officer pull her inside, forcefully yanking her along as he took her down another hallway where they had Empyrals standing in a line, waiting for their turn to go inside.

"I thought this was just a reflex test..."

"Stop talking." The guard ordered and Nino kept her mouth shut. She took extra steps to keep up with the guard as he held tight to her arm until they made it to the back of the line. There was a steel bar where they looped and locked the chain connecting to her shackles so she could move when the line began to shrink. The guard stepped away, shouting at the top of his lungs as he addressed the group. "AS A REMINDER, IF YOU GET OUT OF LINE, YOU GET PUT DOWN! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELVES AND ABSOLUTELY _NO_ TALKING! STAND QUIETLY UNTIL YOU ARE CALLED!"

She stood waiting, the tension in the air was high and the humidity thick. She soon realized that she was the only female in the line. Waiting until the guards walking by passed, Nino caught the attention of the Empyral in front of her, " _Psst –_ Hey – what's going on?"

He turned back around and the first thing Nino saw was the ugly scar running down the side of this man's face as he looked to her. He smiled, a row of broken teeth brown and decayed. This was obviously not a volunteer or a soldier. He looked more like a prisoner. "Well, aren't you sweet..."

Nino stepped away, looking in the other direction as more Empyrals were escorted and shackled to the walls. Each time they brought in a few more, the guard who had dragged Nino into the hall would make his piercing announcement, his voice booming.

Nino watched a skinny 'volunteer' turn, looking to the scarred man. "What _is_ goin' on? You hear anythin' since lunch?"

"Newblood Titan. Fresh off the table they're tryin' to break in..."

The line shifted as they began to send in Empyrals to enter the Arena. Each time the door opened Nino could feel a direct pull in her chest. It took her breath away each time.

 _...Zell...?_

Nino waited again as the armed guards patrolling the hall passed. She leaned in, "Does anyone know who it is?"

The skinny volunteer turned around, "Some dude named Mireille. Fuckin' killed off everyone in his pod."

"Holy shit! I heard about him!" The scarred man had no tact for discretion. "Poe told me about this guy. He's fuckin' crazy – killed the guards, managed to escape when he was on Garden..."

 _That sounds like my father...but... the patter..._

"Yeah, then when they got him here they put him in the gen pod across from mine and he killed everyone in there like a motherfuckin' BEAST, man!" The scarred man was getting riled up, causing the guards to pay attention to the conversation.

Nino stood still, listening. The door opened and then line shifted again. She caught her breath, feeling dizzy.

 _It HAS to be Zell but... this is a horror story that sounds like Endrik's doing..._

"Hey, fellas–" A volunteer waiting in line behind Nino caught their attention, leaning in. "I heard this is the same guy who broke a guard's arm and beat on the body until there was nothing left.

They were describing a vicious animal that used humans as chew toys. Nino shook her head, this was a secure facility so there was no way any of this was true. In the Compound, most of the word that got around was filtered and exaggerated by the time anyone heard it. Bunk, she thought. Pure, useless drivel, Seifer would have likely called it.

"Hey..." Nino listened to the guy at the back of the line, whispering loud enough for everyone to hear. "Dude broke a nurses neck for lookin' at him–"

"Naw, that wasn't true. He raped a nurse until she died – my buddy was in the infirmary and saw it happen. He didn't even stop when she died... sick fuck."

Nino noticed that the guards had stopped patrolling and were instead listening to the conversation in with arrant amusement.

One guard shook his head, "Bunch of dumbasses. Why tell these idiots any different? They don't seem too terribly scared to go in that room do they?"

"Keep 'em talkin', I'm enjoyin' this..."

The skinny volunteer turned back around, nudging the scarred one. "Oh! I think I seen him when they escorted him out of a cell he broke. Dude had this stone cold gaze. No emotion left in him. He made me feel like someone walked over my grave..."

Nino tried to ignore it until she heard the man they were talking about had a tattoo on the left side of his face. Blonde hair. Short 'fucker' as they described him. She shook her head, not engaging in the conversation but more for herself.

 _No fucking way. Just... no... fucking... way. Zell is... no – this is Endrik's behavior. Torrin – I would believe this if it were Torrin. No. There is zero way that he could end up like either of those monsters..._

Nino listened in disbelief. In the two weeks that Zell and Nino had been in the research site she listened to the horrors that Zell had inflicted upon those residing there with them. It was impossible. They painted him as a blood hungry psychopath and Nino knew that her twin brother wasn't like that. He was far from the monster they were making him out to be.

Most of what the other Empyrals knew were fabricated rumors. Zell didn't kill Squall Leonhart and he wasn't the new leader of Syndicate. Nino knew for a fact that he didn't try to sink Garden but she kept silent, keeping her eyes forward to listen.

It was jarring to hear about Zell mercilessly killing off Empyrals one by one, torturing guards and trying to break free. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling she had when the patter began to grow stronger the smaller the line became. She felt the tether and knew it was him inside the arena. Anxiety crept out of her as she began to shake, almost wanting to be moved to the front of the line so she could get to him first.

As the line began to move faster, the guards walked along shoving the unwilling participants who were becoming scared the rumors being spread were true. Several were removed and the line began to shrink even more. The ones who were removed were shot with paralytics and dragged away into another room without hesitation. Rumors were that the facility had no patience for those who didn't comply with their demands and those who were carted off were never seen again. Nino believed these rumors, the screams coming from the other halls confirmed most of what she had gathered.

A few minutes passed when the doors behind her opened. The Empyrals she had been standing around had never seen a Titan before and when Nino looked over her shoulder, she felt the chill hit her the moment Reese met her gaze.

 _Fucking asshole. You're the reason why we are here in the first place_

She could smell the cold frost of an early morning as he passed by her. Nino wasn't surprised that he didn't even give her a second look. He was a machine, someone programmed to kill. Eventually he did stop and turned on his heel, looking back to Nino.

"I'm sure you understand what I'm about to go do...and such a special opponent..." Reese leaned in, smiling wickedly as he brushed a freezing cold finger across her cheek. "Don't worry, he's a tough once but I'll be sure to make him cry out for his little sister..."

 _You miserable piece of shit..._

Nino couldn't hold back, letting her anger show on her face as she flinched from her calm center into a scowl. She didn't speak, which made Nino proud of herself because there were a million things that could have been said. When Reese continued walking, Nino exhaled. She didn't realize that she had been holding her breath. If even a fraction of the rumors were true, she knew that Zell wouldn't allow him to walk out of there breathing.

It didn't take long for Reese to let out a dying scream on the other side of the wall. Nino's patter grew even stronger and she couldn't wipe away the smug grin on her face. But the thought that Reese would never walk back out of that room again prompted her to realize that no one had been taken out of the Arena yet.

 _What does that mean...?_

The sobering thought made her lose her composure but she kept her eyes forward. The line moved forward and she was only a few spots away from being able to get inside. It finally dawned on the rest of the Empyrals that no one else had survived going inside.

"Where are the other guys who went in? Anyone else notice they haven't come out yet?"

"Oh shit! Hey, fellas – Slim's right!"

"Fuck this – I didn't volunteer to be slaughtered. How is this helping with the war?!" The other Empyrals were anxious, refusing to go inside. More were starting to protest and before Nino realized, everyone in the line was clamoring. A small riot was breaking out as they began to pull on their restraints, calling out to the guards to release them.

"Call my superior – he won't allow this!"

"HEY! You can't do this to me!"

"How do you expect us to fight back?! Half of us are still suppressed!"

Nino felt the line beginning to push back. The anxiety was stifling her, causing her to feel apprehensive about going through the door. She jumped back when the guards aimed their rifles, firing the paralytic rounds into the chests of the Empyrals who had started the disorder in the line. They fell to the floor, screaming and writhing in pain until their bodies froze. She watched as a superior looked to Nino, pointing in her direction.

"Wait–!" Nino felt the guards surround her, unshackling her and dragging her away from the line. She tried to fight away from it but before she realized, the restraints were completely off and she was forced inside the Arena.

Nino wasn't sure if it was the guard throwing her inside or the pull of the tether in her chest but once inside, Nino quickly realized that she wasn't inside the Arena she knew it to be. The Arena she was familiar with was a white room, a clean, sterile environment. This Arena was an utter bloodbath. Nino was standing at the scene of a mass murder.

"Zell!" She caught her balance and stopped, instantly looking down to the carnage that flooded the room. Bodies were beaten, broken, torn apart. Faces were crushed in, bones stuck out. The smell in the air was so thick and heavy with copper even the air seemed to be filled with blood. The taste coursed through her, causing her to feel as if her veins itched with energy.

She fought against wanting to vomit and break down in heaving sobs. Nino wasn't sure what to do or feel. The patter in her chest was almost beating into her like a hammer, the tether felt like it would rip her ribcage right out of her body.

 _Oh god... oh god no... no... no... no, no, no..._

Nino pressed her back to the closed door once she realized she was standing in the blood. It was everywhere and worse yet, when she followed the trail of bodies she realized that the blood was all over Zell as well in various layers from dry to a sickening wet. He stood in the center of the room, growling with each chest fall. He carried a human posture but his bloodstained fingers curled and twitched as he flexed them into tight fists like a vicious monster. Zell's blonde hair was now worn with streaks of red. It looked sticky and matted, clumped together from the layers of caked on blood.

When she met his eyes, his cold, calculated, deadly predatory gaze and she couldn't stop shaking, her voice nearly failed her as she tried to speak without crying. "Zell, what have you done?"

Someone had turned the attack dog loose, and that attack dog was this monster that stood before her.

There was a clack and Nino jumped, looking to the speakers. They sent her in there to fight her own brother.

" _NOW... BEGIN."_

Nino's eyes shot to Zell as he turned to the camera as he spoke. His voice was dark, deep and sent goosebumps down Nino's arms. "I already told you... I'm not going to play these _fucking_ games anymore."

 _I need to get to him... I need to get him to focus... calm down, anything!_

Nino began to make her way over to Zell. She wouldn't fight him, they couldn't force her and she needed to believe he would never hurt her. The closer she grew, the less the tether pulled. "Zell, brother–"

" _THAT IS WHERE YOU'RE WRONG MIREILLE. YOU SEE, IF YOU DO NOT FIGHT HER, WE CANNOT CONTINUE OUR RESEARCH–"_

 _He's not freshly infused any longer. By now he should be at full strength if he's able to do... all of this... How true are the stories? How real are they?_

"Zell, look at me!"

"Send in Endrik. Fuck it, send anyone else but I am _not_ fighting my sister." Zell ignored Nino. At this moment it was likely he couldn't even hear her. His mind was focused on them. "Want to pit me against family, I'm sure Daddy would love quality time with his long lost son..."

 _I've never known Zell to kill anyone like this... all these people... so much death... this isn't right... this isn't Zell... this is a different person entirely..._

"Brother, please!" Nino reached but her feet slipped and she caught herself standing over Reese's body. All the smug feelings she had earlier were in the wind when she saw the way he had died. It caught her eye that his head had not been cleanly removed. It seemed like his head had been crushed to the point to where it was ripped and torn off, bits and shreds of flesh and sinew barely connected what was left of the skull. "Oh god... I'm going to be sick..."

" _I'M AFRAID THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE BUT UNDERSTAND THERE ARE CONSEQUENCES TO YOUR REFUSAL. WE CAN BE VERY PERSUASIVE, MIREILLE. YOUR SISTER WILL WISH SHE WAS DEAD AND TRY AGAIN TOMORROW."_

 _I know you, Zell... I know this isn't you. This isn't my brother...this is the opposite of you..._

She covered her mouth until she made it to his side. The closer she found herself next to him, the more she realized that Zell was pulsing with a sinister dark energy that was unseen but felt. It moved through her own body, reacting to the power inside of her. Her own energy sent out it's own pulse and felt it connect her to him. She reached out to grab his arm but hesitated, unsure what was going to happen if she did.

"Zell... what's happening?"

He still wouldn't look at her. Zell turned his head to the observation room. "Know this, if you harm her I will make you all wish you were dead long before I begin my own torture..."

Nino was startled by the arm that snaked around the small of her back, pulling her into him. She felt another burst of energy in her body as she placed her hands on his cheeks, trying to pull his face to hers. He wouldn't budge. His body was like steel, there was no give left. His skin didn't even feel soft any longer instead it felt like tough armor, protected and conformed into a human shape as he stood firm.

 _What have they done to you?_

"Look at me, please..." Nino whispered, keeping her eyes trained on him. Her hands continued to try to move him but he stood like a statue. "Can you even hear me? Are you even in there anymore? Please..."

She watched his eyes, watching the black void inside of them had taken over. His expression faltered as he narrowed his eyelids into tiny slits, seeing something she couldn't above in the reflective glass.

The voice that came over the intercom riddled her with fear and she couldn't understand why. It hadn't been the threat of her own life being taken, it was the voice itself, haunting her. _"...THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST CHANCE. SHOULD YOU REFUSE AGAIN WE WILL FORCE YOU TO WATCH US PUNISH HER. YOU WILL EVENTUALLY COMPLY OR SHE WILL BE DEAD."_

Nino pressed her forehead into Zell's temple, letting the tears fall freely. "Zell, please... _say_ something...anything, I am _begging_ you to just _please_ talk to me..."

" _SO... COME ON... SPAR. SHOW US WHAT YOU'VE GOT. DON'T HOLD BACK, NOW!"_

"Zell, you're scaring me..." Nino choked on a sob, shaking her head.

"Push your back to the wall behind me and _do not move_..."

"What?!" Nino felt his body soften as he pushed her behind him. "Zell... what are you doing?!" Her hands slipped down from his arm to his wrists and finally to his fingers, not wanting to let go. He stepped away and Nino felt the connection between them. She didn't know what he was going to do but she knew to stay out of the way. She didn't stop until she felt her back pressed against the wall. Her arms wrapped around her body as she quietly sobbed, rocking her body back and forth as Zell began to prepare. For what, that was still a mystery.

Nino observed while Zell flexed and prepped his body. She could see his body ripple with the energy, tightening every muscle in his body and loosening up. She watched as he drew in a deep breath, turning to face her with black eyes.

 _I can't take this any longer..._

"What are you–" Nino stepped forward and the moment she did, the force of Zell sending his body into the wall sent his sister reeling back with a hard thud against the wall. She looked to the impact zone, watching Zell turn his head and flit across the room once again. Slowly he began to repeat the process, building up speed, using his energy to drive a force like a pendulum. The speed he traveled made it impossible to track him. He impacted the wall and in the blink of an eye he would be gone, only stopping long enough to hit the wall before launching back to the other one again.

Because of the sheer speed he traveled, the impacts were creating shockwaves, sending tremors through the room. Nino held on for dear life, screaming for him to stop. Each turn, a vaccum of air would push Nino over, the deafening blows gave off an earsplitting thunder with each collision.

Seifer was a host for Retribution, he self-infused and became Titan all the while being the man that he was but compared to Zell the Titan, Seifer was as docile as they came. Zell? Zell was a nightmare. It was as if he were Feral but in absolute control over himself.

The shockwaves of air combined with the beating against the Arena caused the glass in the observation room directly above her to flex erratically. Nino fell to the floor, crouching as she did her best to shield herself from the explosion of glass as it eventually gave way. It was enough to stop Zell in his tracks for a short moment, looking up to the observation room.

Nino cried out, looking up to see his face go from fury to confusion before he continued to storm back and forth all over again.

It wasn't long before he stumbled and tripped, flitting into the wall and staggering back. He couldn't control it any longer. He tried again but his ability flickered and dwindled until it looked as if he couldn't move at all.

That was when Nino finally saw her brother. He looked as exhausted as he had during the days when they would spar until the point of passing out. Zell had managed to deplete his energy to the point of death. Nino stood, carefully stepping through the glass as she watched his softened blue eyes begin to roll backwards as his body spun back, collapsing.

"Zell!" Nino lunged forward, catching him before he fell and injured himself even further. She quickly began to inspect his wounds, realizing he had none. His skin was filthy, bruised but not torn apart. Her hands moved to the bare skin and she felt it soften again, feeling the rest of him underneath. This was her brother, she kept repeating it over and over in her head.

"It's going to be okay... you're going to be fine..." Ignoring Dr. Creswell, Nino kept her eyes on Zell as he drew in agonizing gasps in short, shallow breaths. He tried to suck air in but he couldn't catch his breath, she could hear the wheeze like someone had crushed glass inside of his lungs. It was like he was dying. "Easy, Zell... easy..."

"Nin..." Zell whispered in an exhale and grabbed her hand. He held it close to his chest. Nino pressed it through the tear in the shirt, feeling the hot skin burning her. Zell closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I tried..."

"Zell..." Nino leaned down, kissing his forehead. Her hand pushed back the mess of hair he had soaked in sweat and kissed him again. She channeled all her energy in her to heal him, give him comfort of some kind at the very least.

 _Today is our birthday..._

Nino looked to the doors, shaking her head as the guards stormed the arena in large groups, guns trained and ready to fire at Zell.

"You really need to learn to behave yourself in this place..."

"Why? Why would you do this to us?! We've never done anything wrong!" Nino held up a hand, looking to the superior who dragged her in, looking to Cole as he kept his gun on Zell but his eyes on Nino. "Please! Please give us more time! I can fix him! I can make this right just PLEASE don't shoot him! He didn't mean it – we're sorry! We're _so_ sorry– p-please don't take him away!" She sobbed, shielding her brother's body as best as she could. "PLEASE!"

 _There is no escape..._

Nino heard Zell cry out immediately after the guns fired, forcing her to sit up, holding onto him tight as he cried out louder.

 _They will torture us..._

"Shh... it'll be over soon... it's all temporary... it's going to be fine... just sleep..." Through blurred eyes she looked down to her brother, he kept his eyes on her, frozen. She blinked and the tears fell down his cheeks, causing his own to form. It was then when she realized that there was no hope. It was very likely she would never have this moment, she would never see him again, not after this. Nino wiped his eyes, never taking her eyes off his. "I love you so much, Zell..."

 _They will poison us..._

"Nn..." Zell sighed, closing his eyes as he fell unconscious. The instant he was down the guards approached, screaming at Nino to back away. She shook her head in protest, pulling Zell's deadweight body closer into her own.

 _They will weaken us..._

"COMPLY, EMPYRAL!"

She felt the blunted end of the rifle hit Nino directly in the shoulder and she fell over, screaming in pain. Her hands shot out to grab Zell as they dragged him away but she missed, grabbing a corpse instead. She pressed her face into the floor, screaming.

 _And they will break us..._

Nino shook her head, looking up to the observation at the emotionless doctors as they watched and took notes. "WHY?!"

 _This is what we will be forced to endure until we are no longer of any use to them..._

Creswell kept his face the same. He lacked the reaction she demanded of him and it only caused her to scream harder. He gestured to the guards, "Her too. She's becoming emotional..."

 _...or until we are dead. Whichever comes first..._

Nino sobbed, burying her face in her hands as she braced herself. She felt the bullet pierce her arm and she bit through the pain, emotionally and physically disengaging herself from the situation.

 _Either way, we're damned._

–

Sleep was peaceful, something that Nino desperately needed after the events that took place on their birthday.

Nino dreamed she and Zell were on a road trip, traveling on a highway with the wind blowing in their hair. Pieces of the dream flickered in and out. She watched Zell turn up the radio, singing along. Nino caught a glimpse of her smiling in the reflection of his sunglasses.

 _Where are we going...?_

"Wherever we want..." Zell smiled, handing her a map. "It's your turn to decide."

Another flicker showed Nino staring at a map and feeling arms reaching behind her, wrapping around her from the backseat. She looked over her shoulder to see Seifer. Selphie sat beside him, singing with Zell.

 _What are you doing here...?_

A flicker of a smile, the warm sensation of his lips on hers. She was at peace, she felt relaxed and for the first time, happy and free.

"You know why I'm here..." Seifer smirked, his voice echoing in her ears.

"Sooo... where are we going?!" Selphie leaned in, running her hands underneath the collar of Zell's shirt, holding him close.

"It's Nin's decision," Zell leaned back, his hand resting on the wheel. He glanced over, poking Nino in the ribs. "C'mon, hurry up, yeah?"

 _Why is it my decision...?_

"Because. I said so." Zell coasted along the empty highway, his arm dangling out the window as his hand glided through the air. "I'm the older of us _sooo_... I say _you_ decide."

Nino conceded with a grin, looking down at the map. Her hand moved up to hold onto Seifer's forearm, feeling his hand give a loving squeeze to her shoulder. Her eyes drifted across the map, finally picking a destination. She pointed to Balamb.

 _Let's start at the beginning..._

"Works for me!" Zell took the map, shoving it under the seat. "Ma's gonna be thrilled..."

"Yep! I love it! Hurry up let's go, let's go, LET'S GO!" Selphie was bursting with joy, bouncing in her seat as she laughed.

Nino joined with the rest of them, feeling at peace, feeling comforted in being surrounded by good company. She looked to her brother as he reached for her hand, holding it close.

"Happy Birthday, Ninnoka..." Seifer whispered, brushing the hair behind her ears before planting the softest kiss on her earlobe. Nino closed her eyes, smiling as she felt a flutter in her chest. She felt loved, accepted, tranquil.

All those feelings vanished when she saw that Zell was driving them straight into an endless stone wall that towered infinitely around them. Her hand immediately moved to Zell's chest, slamming back hard.

"LOOK OUT–!"

–

Nino shot open her eyes, drawing in a hasty gasp and forcing herself to catch her breath when she realized she had been dreaming.

They had moved her back into her cell and placed her in clean clothes. She felt violated when she came to the realization that someone had undressed her while she was unconscious. Nino's hands reached for the blanket down by her feet, covering her body as much as she could.

Pushing her head back into the pillow, Nino sighed, curling up in the thin blanket and drawing in a slow deep breath.

" _I miss you."_

Nino's terrified green eyes slowly opened as her new senses evoked her existing fears of her nightmares coming to life. Her heart pulsed in her ears as she released the breath and slowly sat upright, keeping her eyes fixed to the small imperfections in the concrete wall. She didn't need to look around, there was no point.

He was right there, sitting in the corner next to her.

Nino realized that she wasn't alone when she caught the scent of his cologne. In the five, six years Nino knew him, it had never changed. She knew it by heart because whenever he was near she felt smothered by it. It evoked all the evil, wicked chaos that she had endured because of him. Her Titan senses picked up the scent of blood, death, violence with a hint of rosewood and black pepper.

It was only a matter of time before he found her. Nino knew it, she had always known it. Time and time again she had defied him and time and time again he proved that she would never be able to escape him and his influence. A cold washed over her as she lowered her head, and that was when he finally spoke,

"Hello, sweetling."


	17. Bring them Home

**Authors Note:** This chapter turned out longer than I had intended, making it my longest chapter to date. 12,000 exactly! Please stick through it and if you have time to leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts! Much appreciation to those who have been with me since the very beginning! Things are beginning to take a HUGE turn for Legacy and its characters, I look forward to your continuing support and reading my story!

 _If you're interested, I have a tumblr as well as an instagram where I post images and depicted chapter scenes using the Sims 4. Check out my profile for the links!_

* * *

 _I hope someday you will forgive me for what I have done to you. Get to Esthar, get Nino safe. I know I can trust you._

 _See you soon._

Never big on writing long, drawn out letters, Seifer signed his name at the bottom and folded the note carefully. He stood up from the writing desk in his room and walked over to the travel packs that sat on the plush bed.

Inside the two travel packs were a weeks worth of food, clothes, medicine, and for safe measures he supplied several doses of the suppression medication for the Titan infusions. The medicine was placed in Nino's pack, along with a note of caution and a few other items. Seifer knew that Zell's temper was explosive as a human, he didn't want to begin to think the type of person that Zell had become. Newly infused Titans were terrifying, violent, angry. Zell was volatile to begin with, an infusion would only amplify it to near limitless proportions.

Seifer slipped the note inside Zell's pack and stood upright, reaching into his wallet for the polaroid. He looked it over, running his thumb over Nino's face. Seifer studied it each day whenever he had a chance, clinging on to the hope that after all this was over there would still be a possibility for them to start again. He didn't want to, but he slipped the photograph into Zell's pack, hopefully reminding him of happier times.

There was no note asking for forgiveness inside Nino's travel pack. Instead, there was a simple line of text at the bottom of his cautionary note:

" _I love you. I'm sorry for everything I have done."_

It took him countless attempts to get it out on paper. The apology wasn't enough, but he hoped that what he had planned to do would have been enough to at least start making amends.

Once the packs were ready, he reached for his phone, summoning Archelaus and Irvine to come up to his room.

The Fire Empyral was relentless. Eager to please Seifer and get into his good graces once he realized what he had done. Seifer hated when people were openly eager to please him. It took the fun out of everything for him. The last few days were stifling for Seifer because everywhere he turned, Archelaus Wilhelm was there, waiting for orders. He wanted to help Seifer, ever since realizing what Wren had forced Seifer to do to Zell.

Seifer was good at reading people. He was very good at figuring out motives and understanding the logic behind why people functioned the way they did. Archelaus was a hard nut to crack into, offering very little of his own history for Seifer to grasp. He had to do his own digging, learning that Archelaus had once been an orphan but was taken in by his grandparents during the Sorceress War. His sister was later taken by Sorceress Adel's soldiers as a potential successor, but soon died after from the twisted experiments Adel forced upon the children.

Like Irvine, he was sent away to Galbadia Garden when he became of age to become a student, but Archelaus took a different route and became a Ranger for Caraway's Army instead. He was a wild child, but all of that settled once Irvine left to join Squall and company in Deling City.

Seifer learned after doing some serious poking around in the Project Guardian files that Archelaus was one of the first to be infused with the 'new' Empyral Infusions, shortly after Seifer. It seemed Seifer had been the catalyst for the new Empyrals but he wasn't entirely certain how.

The knock at his door pulled him out of his thoughts and Seifer went to answer, letting in Irvine and Archelaus. Once inside, Seifer closed the door, locking it behind them. He paced around the room, silent as he pressed his tented hands to his lips, thinking. His blue-green eyes looked over Archelaus, narrowing when the Empyral stood at attention.

"What's goin' on, brother?" Irvine was the first to speak, slipping his hands in his coat pocket.

Seifer listened to his own heavy footfalls over the hard wood floors before dropping his hands to speak. "I'm going to ask one last time..." He turned his attention to Irvine, "You will vouch for Archelaus?"

Irvine glanced over to his friend, swallowing hard. "Uh... yeah... absolutely, man..." The sharpshooter looked back to Seifer. "He's the closest friend I've got. He's like family, man – I'd trust him with my life."

Seifer stopped pacing when he approached the two packs. He studied them, breathing steadily as he thought over what Irvine said. "You want to be a part of this, Wilhelm?"

"Yes, sir." Archelaus was quick to answer.

"Why?" He turned to judge Archelaus' reaction, not surprised to see it soften.

"I love Quistis, sir." The tiniest hint of a smile played on his lips. "I'm doing this for her."

"What's your real reason? Hm?" Seifer side stepped towards him, narrowing his sight. "Why do you really want to help?"

He saw the real pain in his eyes as he straightened his back, drawing in a shaky breath. "We're all in danger."

"You're going to have to be clearer than that, Wilhelm." Seifer cocked his head to the side.

Archelaus' voice was suddenly quiet, "I can't."

Irvine interjected, motioning to Seifer. "I will vouch for my man Archelaus – he's on our side."

"I've learned not to trust so willingly..." Seifer shook his head, turning away from them. "Get out. This conversation never happened." He was going to have to find a different way to get the packs out of Deling City.

"I don't know the specifics..." Archelaus continued, prompting Seifer to turn back around. "It was something I overheard on base today when I was escorting a group of Empyrals to their camps."

"Go on..." Seifer checked the time on his phone, he would need to leave soon. His meeting with Watts was in an hour.

Archelaus hesitated, looking around the room.

"Thatcher swept the room, we're safe." Seifer reassured, he didn't like Thatcher scanning every corner of his room for possible listening bugs but it was necessary. He dismantled the one on the writing desk and found no others.

"The officers mentioned that after Retribution is dealt with, they're working on a 'solution' to the Empyral problem." Archelaus stepped closer, speaking quieter. "They have already compiled a list of potential candidates they aim to keep after it's all said and done."

"They're going to execute _us_ or the Ferals?"

"All Empyrals..." Archelaus repeated. " _The_ Empyral problem."

Seifer looked to Irvine, who corroborated Archelaus' story. "Thatcher said that lately AEM's feeds have been flooded with messages of a 'hopeful end' to the Empyral virus plaguing Galbadia's men and women."

"What about the ones they keep alive?" Seifer was confused. "Why would Galbadia go through all the trouble of infusing so many if they kept a small few..."

"I think they plan to go to war with Esthar." Archelaus rested his hands on his hips, watching Seifer's every move. "There wasn't much else I could pick up on after that. As I said, it was in passing." Archelaus confessed, Seifer seemed to believe that he was being truthful.

 _It's not a definite in how long after Retribution is dead... they could plan on killing us on the battlefield... in the chaos after a battle, whose to say who lived and who died...? There will be more than enough soldiers there..._

Without a second thought, Seifer lifted the packs and approached his allies. After the travel packs were out of Seifer's hands he reached into his pocket and handed Irvine a slip of paper. "These are coordinates of a Syndicate supply cache. You will take these packs there, drop them off and return. Do not open the packs, do not stop to speak to anyone. You take the packs, deliver them, come right back. Understood?"

"But the patrols..." Irvine looked over the travel pack, watching Archelaus sling it over his back.

"Irvine, did I fuckin' stutter?!" Before Seifer could continue he was cut off by Archelaus.

"Most of the G-Forces patrolling are human. If we're stopped, I can make them forget." Archelaus nodded to Seifer, tapping Irvine on the shoulder before walking out. He stopped when Seifer snatched up his arm, jerking him back.

"Wilhelm..." Seifer glowered up to the Empyral, his hand burned into Archelaus' bare skin. "If you fuck with me or this operation, I will take glee in tearing your head clean off and turn your body into a piece of modern art." Seifer glanced over to Irvine and back to Archelaus. "Are we clear?"

Archelaus nodded solemnly. "Yes, sir."

"Stay safe, then. Report to me when you've returned." Seifer walked Irvine out of his room and closed the door. He pressed his body to the door, letting out a huge sigh of relief. Checking his phone again reminded Seifer that he needed to hurry.

During the early afternoon Caraway's mansion was relatively empty. Alisa had a private tutor and spent most of her day in Caraway's study completing her lessons with Rinoa hovering and making sure she did as she was told. When Rinoa was not with her daughter, she was arguing with Squall. The two seemed to have been painfully toxic to one another since their reunion and what was worse was the fact they often argued and bickered in front of Alisa. Seifer didn't approve of it but he kept quiet, staying out of their business even when he wanted to take them both and shake them until sense returned to them.

Caraway, Wren and Artos spent their time in private meetings at the Presidential Residence or on base overseeing the training of the soldiers gearing up for this over-the-top great battle they had planned. Seifer spent his time avoiding them at all cost, even when Wren requested that he visit with her in private on more than one occasion in the three days they had been there. He did as he was ordered and trained his sixty Empyrals, including the forty Galbadian Empyral Soldiers they tacked on to bolster up. Once his work was done Seifer would retreat into his private room or meet with Squall to collaborate the new information they had gathered through the day.

They were running out of time. Retribution was coming, reports showed that it was taking its time, walking on foot towards the capital but it didn't stop for anything They would intercept and trap it in the East Station Forest. It was still unclear what they would use to trap a creature as powerful, but they were running out of time. Hopefully the presentation at the base that was scheduled would provide Seifer with a better view of their outcome. Either way, they had a plan and it was going to work.

Seifer dismissed the personal driver that Wren had assigned him and took the car across the city to a lounge. He made sure to dress the part before arriving, wearing dress shoes, black slacks topping it off with a white button down and black vest, no blazer. His body temperature made it stifling to wear anything too heavy.

Maintaining his professionalism, Seifer made his way to the bar and motioned to the bartender for a bourbon and amaretto, checking the time to see that he was early. Once the drink was in his hand, Seifer took a sip, and found a cozy spot in the corner. Dark and shadowed from the other areas of the lounge.

The performers on the stage set off a relaxed environment during the mid-day set, and most of the patrons were focused on the music rather than who was entering or leaving. Watts had suggested this as a place to meet, but Seifer noticed he had been apprehensive about meeting in the middle of the day. It was the only time Seifer had available. Everybody was put on a strict schedule, and he was no exception. He glanced down at his phone, keeping an eye on the time. By the time he looked up, Seifer spotted his contact and raised his glass to him.

Watts was older than Seifer but hadn't aged a day. When he noticed Seifer he nodded, retrieving a drink from the bar and sitting down across from him. Seifer kept his eyes on the entrance, making sure he hadn't been followed as he sipped on his drink.

"Wow." Watts smiled big, shaking his head. "I've um... I know we used to know each other but... this is like – I mean, everyone knows who you are but... I'm like... I'm sorry sir, but... this is one of those moments where I feel like I'm sitting across from a _real_ celebrity. You're _famous_ , sir..."

Seifer rolled his eyes, kicking up a leg. It was clear that Watts was starstruck and bewildered at the thought of sitting across from Seifer Almasy. As for Seifer, he didn't know how to react to someone so _pleased_ to be meeting someone like him.

" _And_ you're a Titan... you're the first Titan I've ever actually met... most of the Empyrals we work with are the ones that were infused after you were but... gosh, this is so _cool_ , sir!" Watts covered his mouth to hide his crooked teeth, laughing awkwardly.

 _Just shut... up..._

Seifer lingered for a moment, finally lowering his glass into his lap. "Are you done?" Watts' voice was starting to raise and Seifer did not need attention drawn to them. "I don't have much time before I have to get back..."

"Y-yes sir, sorry sir..." Watts shakily reached into the messenger bag he carried with him, shakily opening a folder and passing a map over to Seifer. "I had my sources check out Starlabs. It is in fact owned by Artos Almasy and it appears to actually be an underground facility situated directly below a Syndicate Compound. The compound itself is currently occupied with G-Forces since Syndicate is on its last leg. Most of the agents were absorbed by Caraway's army. The others that had pyrexia were cast out and pushed into the forests to fend for themselves. But the compound itself rests just off the mountain range and is fairly difficult to infiltrate undetected."

"And the people I mentioned?"

Watts was apprehensive, "It's hard to imagine Zell as an Empyral... at least he survived. So many innocent lives are taken because they just so brutally slaughter them in an effort to make more weapons..."

"So what did you learn?" Seifer gestured to the folder.

"His active status in the database is alive. The funny thing is that Zell was infused with a new method where the infusion itself is a combination of a standard low level Earth-elemental GF along with a high level GF provided from the Mireille family. The Guardian Force itself was a captured specimen they kept for several generations. It's just been passed down the family line until now."

"Like Seiferion..." Seifer cleared his throat, scooting closer to reach for the files. He looked it over, shaking his head. "Why does it seem like every family that plays into this has their own Guardian Force? It's like a family pet..."

"Because they do... Almasy, Wren, Caraway, Mireille – even Leonhart are ancient names. You have to be paired with your infusion with a Guardian Force energy directly linked to your bloodline." Watts wasted no time, which Seifer appreciated. He retrieved his phone and passed it over, "As per your request, I did confirm that Zell and Nino Mireille _are_ located in the facility. These were a few snippets pulled from the security feeds just a few days ago – on the 17th."

"Their birthday..." Seifer looked over the hacked camera feeds, pressing play. He saw Zell on one screen, pacing his room while the other showed Nino sleeping on a bed. The feeds were taken from the original source, he was unable to view them live. They weren't even taken during the same time of the day.

"Last information I was able to gather tells me that Zell is currently under constant sedation after several attempts to escape...he's too dangerous for them to handle on their own, sir. Meanwhile, Endrik is–"

"I don't care about Endrik. He can rot for all I care..." Seifer sighed, taking a quick sip. "Tell me about Nino."

"Nino is currently detained under constant supervision. There isn't much that I could find on her unfortunately. I'm sorry, sir."

"Why?"

"It's too great a risk, sir. Hacking into their servers is one thing but they could be giving us false information just to throw us off. I would need to infiltrate to be able to get any concrete information, sir."

"At that point you might as well break them out..." Seifer sighed noisily, looking around the lounge.

"That's... not entirely impossible, sir. It would have to be me – the members of my group aren't equipped to handle that level of infiltration."

Seifer shifted uneasily, almost as if someone was watching him. "I need to get them out of there," He turned back to Watts who was waiting for him to give his next set of orders. "What can you offer me?"

"Depends. What are you offering _me_?"

"What do you want?"

"You mentioned in our first emails that you were taking a team to Esthar. I would be willing to do this job at no cost because Zell is involved but... I also want to make sure that my people are safe. With Zone and his Anti-Empyral Movement executing innocent Empyrals right and left and shipping off the special cases to this facility in Gotland, it's no longer safe for them. Everyone knows that Esthar is impenetrable. I want you to take a small group with you when you go, see if Esthar can grant them amnesty."

Seifer sighed, trying to keep focused. His eyes kept trying to drift back to the rest of the lounge instead of staying on Watts. "Again, it depends. Who are these people?"

"Empyrals who have escaped Syndicate and Galbadia's testing facilities, a few people who defected from AEM, civilians mostly. They left Timber and there have been rumors that Zone is looking for them. A couple doctors... a few families..."

"Can they fight? We're likely traveling through Timber on foot, which is where a majority of the Ferals are taking over. I can't bring along dead weight."

"No, of course you can't, sir. The Empyrals can fight, sir... they're good people and they can carry their own, sir."

Seifer groaned, tired of hearing Watts call him 'sir.' His senses kept picking up a strange scent mixed in with the smell of cigarettes and whiskey. He snapped back to Watts' attention, shaking his head. "I can't promise that we'll be able to– _goddamn_ _it_ , Squall!" Seifer's eyes had drifted to whatever it had been pulling his attention away. The moment he caught the scent of Squall it wasn't long before Seifer had zeroed in on him sitting at the bar.

"Squall? He's here?" Watts looked confused, looking around as Seifer stood, making his way to the bar.

Squall kept his attention focused on the shelf housing the lounge's most expensive drinks. When Seifer approached and stretched his elbows over the bartop, it seemed Squall didn't notice. Seifer motioned to the bartender, requesting a new drink. He glanced around, pleased to see that no one had been paying them any mind. Seifer casually leaned in, "Got nothin' better to do than to follow me around, eh?" He chuckled, keeping his eyes open as he scanned the room. "Rinoa must've finally let you off her leash...isn't that right?"

"Funny..." Squall focused his attention to his glass, taking a drink. "How about you stick to just being a poor excuse for a covert Operative. Leave the jokes to someone else."

Shocked by Squall's sudden aggression, Seifer slowly twisted his head back to Squall. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean, huh?"

"I was an Instructor in Balamb before I became High Commander." Squall shrugged. "My job was to educate and train our Operatives on covert action, gathering evidence and strategy." With a single finger, Squall traced the wet ring of condensation on the table. "That's what I do – I became a Master Operative of covert operations and it was _my_ duty, _my_ job to instill within _my_ students the abilities to permit plausible denial by those who hired us."

"I never knew that..." Seifer's forehead creased, watching as Squall let out an exhausted sigh, listlessly rolling his head over in Seifer's direction. "But I'm not a student, Squall... so... what? You came here to lecture me or some–"

"Sure... why not...? Maybe you'll learn something..." Squall twisted his torso slightly to get a better view and it was that moment when Seifer realized Squall was livid. "Let's run the numbers... number one – in the middle of the day, two well-known Operatives left your room and suddenly ' _vanished_ ' out of the city heading in the same direction for uh, 'classified reasons,' they told me before taking the sewers to leave the city undetected..." Squall swirled his glass, "Still, it's awfully suspicious that they were carrying the travel packs with the ' _clothes_ ' you insisted on bringing along with you." He took a drink, narrowing his eyes to Seifer. "Hm. It's strange– the fact they are heading in the opposite direction of where we have confirmed our enemy is located... as an Operative I'm curious as to _why_ would they do that..."

"Squall–"

Holding a hand up to silence Seifer, Squall continued. He pinched his thumb and index finger together, using his hands to emphasize his points. "Strange... that the direction they are heading happens to be the site of a certain... _'hidden research facility_ ' in Gotland, holding people we know in there, again, _opposite_ of the enemy we are supposed to be fighting in the next day or so..."

The only way Squall would have known about the location of the facility would have been if he had checked Seifer's phone. That realization came upon Seifer as he stood defensive, it was bad enough Squall had followed him but to go through Seifer's own personal effects crossed a line. Furious, Seifer leaned in close. "Oh, you son of a–"

"Number two..."

"You waited until I was sleeping and went through my phone–"

"Number two!" Squall shoved two fingers into Seifer's face, his voice was starting to carry his agitation. "Shortly _after_ these Operatives vanished, you suddenly _'dismiss your driver,'_ " Squall used open air quotes to drive his point home, the gesture was far from subtle. "And with _no reason_ given – and _then_ you drive yourself across town, again, in the middle of the day..."

"I was coming here for a drink."

"Oh, you were, were you? Okay..." Squall nodded, tilting his head. "So why _this_ place specifically?"

"Uh, it's..." Seifer was overwhelmed. Squall had never spoke to him in this manner before. He was chiding him, scolding him like a child. "Wait... what's happening here?!"

"They have GPS on their cars, moron. They're going to see that you intended to come to _this particular lounge_. You didn't stop, you came straight here...that is going to cause a lot of suspicion..."

Seifer stared at the air above Squall, trying to figure out why that was relevant... or how Squall knew that he drove from Caraway's to the lounge. "I... wait – you were following me?!"

"Don't sound so surprised, it's not exactly like you were being careful..." Squall's eyes flickered with amusement, only he didn't smile. "I managed to walk in shortly after you did and you didn't even notice... but I digress, moving on..." He pushed his tented fingers onto the wood.

Seifer's nostrils flared, "Listen–"

"Do yourself a favor and don't talk until we're finished, just listen – I'm still pointing out your mistakes..." Squall was quick to keep the lead in the conversation, refusing to give Seifer a chance. "So you go a little ' _out of the way_ ' to this luxurious little lounge that you know _nothing_ about and shouldn't know _anything_ about because you've spent nearly the last _six years_ in prison or with us in Garden..."

"Will you stop moving your fingers like that? You're starting to cause a scene..." Seifer noticed that heads were starting to turn.

"No more than you already have Seifer, trust me... so lastly number three..." Squall took another drink, he wasn't drunk but it was difficult for him to control the tone of his voice. Squall seldom punctuated his words, often one who spoke monotonous while Seifer was the more articulate, clear-spoken individual. This time it was Squall who was punctuated, clear, enlivened with an angry disposition towards Seifer.

"Squall..?" Seifer paused, watching his old rival's eye begin to twitch from being interrupted. "There are reasons that–"

"Number three – you come to this lounge and _who_ is it you're meeting at this particular establishment?" Squall stood with a lean, moving forward until Seifer sat down at the bar, suddenly intimidated by the former High Commander as he continued to berate Seifer. Seifer's stomach twisted in knots when he realized Squall knew everything. "And _who_ is it you're meeting across town? In broad daylight? In the _middle_ of the day? With _so_ many witnesses watching... now _who_ was that?" A light went off in Squall's eyes as he nodded. "OH! That's right... a former resistance member. Specifically, an Anti-Galbadian Resistance Member... let's go even deeper and mention that you are here, in public, to meet a Pro-Empyral Activist, a resistance member who has a reward on their head for their capture because _this_ particular person specializes in _gathering potentially dangerous information._ Information, Seifer, information that is greatly valued to the people who are watching our every move."

Stunned silence fell over Seifer. He wasn't sure how to react to Squall, this was a side of him that Seifer had never seen before. He watched as Squall sat back down, taking a catty tone.

" _Wow_!" He finished his drink, waving for another. Shaking his head, Squall began to laugh. "You know what? If I had a hat... it would be _off_ to you. So _this_ way, you could cover your face – because _that_ would be a better job at being covert than you've done all day!"

"Really?" Seifer was not amused. He held onto his glass, watching as Squall laughed to himself, covering his face with a hand like he had always done. "Are you done–"

The brunette lifted his head, as well as his glass. "Day one Operatives playing hide and seek are more covert than you have been–my _daughter_ – who _just_ turned seven is infinitely better at being covert with ZERO years of paramilitary training..." Squall chuckled darkly, taking his new drink and bringing the glass to his lips. "Seriously. When we were cadets, how in the hell did you ever get chosen to be a Squad Leader? You are literally the worst at trying to be covert... you think you can just slam your way through everything. What? Did you think that if you were going to get caught you could just 'influence' your way out of it? Ugh... just..." Squall was finished with his rant, trailing off as he stared at his glass.  
"Stupid, stupid... _stupid._.." He punctuated to himself, drinking down his whiskey and sitting the glass down loudly as he took a breath. "It was so _stupid_ , Seifer..."

"Wa–" Seifer began to speak after a few moments of silence. Squall cut him off as he offered his solution.

"Lucky for you... I actually requested the afternoon off to go for drinks at my favorite lounge in the city. The same one I held my bachelor party at... ironically, _this_ one..." Squall stared, "And hey, you had some free time so... I called you up, had you meet me here because I wanted us to catch up because _so_ much has happened, and it just so happens–" Squall gasped, keeping his eyes fixed on Seifer. "One of my former clients was here and happened to have offered to buy our drinks and why would he do that? Because he knew the both of us from back in the day..." Squall threw his voice over his shoulder. "Don't you, _Watts_?"

Seifer turned to look out the corner of his eyes to see Watts lean out of the small seated area they had been sitting at. He nervously smiled, waving to Squall. Seifer didn't realize it until Squall blew up how much he had screwed up. Embarrassed wasn't even enough to cover how Seifer felt. He realized now that he didn't have any regard for safety, zero consideration for the consequences of being caught. All Seifer had cared about was being on time and getting back before Caraway and Wren had. For once in his life, Seifer sat quietly, staring down at the glass in his hand, trying to quell the redness in his cheeks as Squall's voice resumed it's normal tone.

"So... _go._.. finish your conversation with Watts, I'm gonna have another drink and then me and you..." Squall waved down the bartender, "We are going to have a conversation. A _long_ , _in depth_ conversation about _all the things_ that we apparently _haven't_ discussed..."

Seifer nodded stiffly, pressing his lips together in an attempt to bite back what he wanted to say. "Sq–"

"Seven years old, Seifer..." Squall reminded him, "Alisa is seven and she managed to climb into a vent and escaped my _best_ Operatives so she didn't have to take a train ride with her mother. Think about that as you're walking back to finish your conversation..."

Seifer wanted reel back his fist and knock Squall into the next week. He hated being treated like he was an idiot. He hated having to face the hard truth that he was reckless and threw himself into a situation he had not prepared to be in. Taking his drink, defeated, he walked back to Watts, keeping his eyes on Squall for a good long while before resuming his meeting with Watts.

"Where were we..." Seifer sighed, looking to Watts to remember where they had left off in the conversation. "Right... I can't promise that we'll be able to take them all, but I'll do what I can. How soon can you do it?"

"Depends, sir. I've already got a foot in but it could take days, even weeks..."

"We don't have days or weeks." Seifer was surprised to see that Squall joined them, taking his seat next to Seifer. "If the rumors that I keep hearing are true we need to act _now_."

Seifer turned to look at Squall, curious to know what he had heard.

Watts took a moment to respond. He stared at the floor for a moment, folding his head as he tucked his chin to his chest. "I could leave tonight. They've put in a request for more guards to monitor the Titans and Empyrals housed there. There was a situation that arose apparently that spooked up the Empyrals who volunteered. Concerns for a riot are causing the Lab to take in just about any soldier willing."

 _I wonder what spooked them..._

"You didn't mention that when I asked, Watts..." Seifer lowered his brow, leaning forward. "It's not a good idea to keep things from a Titan...especially one like me."

"No, sir...I know that, sir!"

Squall brushed a hand to Seifer's chest, pushing him back in his seat as he took a turn to lean forward. "Do what you can within your abilities. If it proves to be too dangerous, pull out and report to me directly."

Watts turned to Seifer who was too busy glaring at Squall. He couldn't figure out how Squall had managed to take over his operation entirely. Seifer heard Watts respond with another 'yes, sir!' and get up to leave.

Seifer felt like a moron. What he had done was brazen, ballsy but most of all reckless. How had he managed to be calm and collective until this particular mission? He sipped on his drink, listening to the live band playing a somber take on a jazz classic.

"I'm not stupid." Seifer finally said, feeling stupid for even breaking the silence.

Squall's rigid position in the seat softened as he looked to Seifer, his voice more calm and unmodulated as it always had been. "There are many words I would use to describe you, Seifer, and stupid is not one of them. In fact, you're one of the most intelligent men that I know but you couldn't play a game of tact and strategy to save your life."

"I'm gonna let you slide on your past transgressions by insulting and embarrassing me in public but–"

"I'm not insulting or trying to embarrass you, Seifer – I'm trying to get you to understand that this is yet another fine example of you saying "Hey! I'm gonna do something!" without consulting _anyone_ _else_ on your team. Look where it's put you... you're lucky that I was paying attention before it blew up in our faces..."

Seifer rolled his eyes, "It was a good plan."

"No, it wasn't." Squall shook his head. "It was a terrible plan – think about it, Seifer. How many times do you make a plan that works? You're a bull in a glass house. You're arrogant, reckless, brave, fearless _but_ you're also foolish. My father once told me something that _for once_ made sense to me – that a brave man who jumps off a cliff without a parachute might be brave but he's also an idiot. He _would_ know, and admittedly that was a really dumb idea..."

"Okay...?" Seifer couldn't see the point.

"Your plans don't work because you're not a tactician. You're a leader, sure. You can inspire the troops, rally the charge, soldiers will willingly _die_ at your word..." Squall threw up his hand to Seifer, positioning his body to look at him easier. "But when have you ever led a successful mission? Truly successful...not counting our SeeD Exam. Which again, worked out as pure luck..."

Seifer thought about it. The Summit failed, Dollet failed... "I infiltrated Omega Force."

"But at what cost?" Squall frowned, referring to Zell. "We are all aware that victory at any cost is not a victory. _Caraway_ and _Artos_ use that thought process. They would be willing to sacrifice everything for a single win." Squall shook his head, looking away. "That's not how you win wars. That was your old way of thinking, that's Ultimecia's way of thinking..."

Squall flagged down the waitress walking by, handing her a card to pay for their drinks before he continued.

"Right now we're at a disadvantage because Caraway unfortunately IS an inspirational leader to his men and unfortunately, he's also a tactician. Like Wren and Artos and who saw _that_ coming? Even I didn't..." Squall glared, drawing in a deep breath. He spoke slower, carefully and quiet as he explained, "That man has a plan, within a plan... _within_ a plan. We need to work together to beat him, to outsmart him because I know what Archelaus talked with you about."

"What do you think we talked about?" Seifer raised his brow, finishing his drink.

"This is not a conversation we need to have in public. Come on, I sent my driver home so you're driving."

Squall retrieved his money card and the two made their exit. The sun was glaring by the time they surfaced outside in the bright sunlight. There was a chill in the air, breezy enough to make Seifer shiver until his body adjusted. He fished in his pocket for the keys and hurried to get inside the vehicle. Squall took his time, a little dizzy from drinking without lunch.

Seifer started the car, waiting for Squall to fasten his seatbelt. "So... what do you think Archelaus talked with me about Mr. _Grand Tactician_?" Seifer wasn't trying to start another argument but he was still livid about being scolded like he had been. Seifer had to admit to himself that he failed and it was a hard pill to swallow. Nobody likes that kind of truth thrown in their face, especially Seifer Almasy.

Squall was blunt, "I've heard the same talk about a solution to the Empyral problem. Which, as far as I can tell the problem is that there _are_ Empyrals..."

Seifer kept his eyes on the road, "But why make Empyrals just to destroy them?"

"Empyrals were going to be the next great superweapon right? A solider that doesn't need to carry a gun? That's innovation right there. They're bypassing junction and para-magic to create super soldiers." Squall lit a cigarette, rolling down the window. "Remember Dollet? How many Empyrals did it take to bring a city to its knees? The thing is, Empyrals look, smell, behave like normal people. They could be wearing plain clothes and you would never know they were there. It was a great plan... until Syndicate got involved, specifically one Torrin Almasy."

Seifer made a bitter face, stopping at a red light. He was curious where Torrin was hiding, especially when father was involved with Caraway so openly. "He gave all Empyrals the worst reputation as being violent, sociopathic murderers with zero regard for human life..."

"And if I'm a betting man, I'm pretty sure that changed Caraway's plans in a heartbeat because suddenly Galbadia started wanting blood. Empyrals were sprouting up left and right, pyrexia took hold and those Empyrals were killing innocent people. Galbadia is now in 'cover your ass' mode, as Zell would see it..." Squall took a drag, blowing the smoke out of the crack in the window. "They will keep Titans because they're worth keeping and more easily controlled."

Seifer scoffed, turning onto the highway. "I'm not easily controlled, you should know that by now..."

"You? No. You were too much of an individual from the start. That's why you would have never worked well in SeeD. You're not good on a team, even after all this time."

Seifer didn't say much, instead he shook his head, letting Squall continue.

Squall blew out smoke and turned his head to Seifer. "The Empyrals and Titans in the facility are already soldiers. They stand for unit, for country. They're easy to control because Caraway is their leader. They are soldiers, not individuals moreso now that they are all so unique and their own specific unit."

"That makes the rest of the Empyrals one bad PR problem." Seifer nodded to the Elixir X advertisements on the highway.

"Exactly. I've heard around the city and I've listened to the people when I take Alisa and Rinoa out – they're uncomfortable, even with the Elixir X program because it sounds too much like Empyrals but with a pretty name."

"Because that's exactly what it is..."

"But people are still buying into it. Garden's volunteers for the Elixir X Program has tripled in the three days we've been here." Squall swallowed, looking out the window. "Caraway needs normal Empyrals because he needs cannon fodder to throw at the enemy whereas the Titans..."

"The Titans are the real threat." Seifer finished, "We need to work together..."

Squall nodded, echoing his words. "We need to work together... to stop Galbadia and Omega Force. I've seen them training, they're all present and accounted for and I know they'll be at the battle but they won't necessarily be IN the battle. Not a single one of them are listed in any of the battle plans except you. That makes me cautiously curious as to why." Squall gestured to the street Seifer needed to turn on. "We need to actually work together or every one of those people will die."

Squall waited to finish until Seifer was parked and the car shut off. Seifer kept his hands on the wheel, staring at the mansion, wondering where the time had gone, curious as to how he had managed to be so careless.

"So... any future strategy? Maybe you should run by me, the Master Operative _first_?" Squall's voice grew serious. "Because one wrong step and we might never see that battle..."

"Or we'll end up having to see that battle closer than we like."

"Exactly." Squall was the first to step outside. "Good talk."

Seifer yanked the keys out of the ignition, smacking his head back on the headrest and forcing out a sigh. He was so mentally exhausted he almost asked Squall for a cigarette. Almost.

They walked back inside together and Alisa was waiting in the study on the main floor. She ran out, leaping into her father's arms with a big hug around his neck.

Seifer smiled sadly, removing his jacket and hanging it on the rack by the doors. He dropped the keys in the bowl by the door and looked up to see Rinoa standing with a foot tapping the marble floors.

"I know that look all too well..." Seifer muttered, walking past.

Rinoa side stepped around Seifer, approaching Squall. "I need to talk to you."

"In a minute. I just got home..." Squall said, walking off with his daughter. "Seifer, I'll meet you in the upstairs study when we get back..."

"Sure..." Seifer walked up, unbuttoning the vest and loosening his tie. He looked back, watching as Rinoa detected the smell of liquor and cigarettes on Squall's breath. It made him feel relief that he never married her.

"Did you forget that we were supposed to have dinner with my father and– Really? It's the middle of the day and you were out _drinking_? I see you once again broke your promise that you would quit smoking..."

That was the statement that put them right back into the same argument she had the day before last when she caught Squall outside smoking. Seifer shook his head to himself, thinking how Alisa must be feeling seeing her parents act like children.

He stepped inside his room, undressing to take a shower to relax. For the first time in his life Seifer was embarrassed of himself for having been so stupid and having a few minutes for just himself was what seemed to be necessary. There was no thought put into his plan and to hear Squall so openly and aggressively point out his flaws only drove the point further that Seifer was not a man of tact or careful thinking. Seifer stepped inside the walk in shower, coming to the understanding that even if he didn't like it, didn't want it, the truth was that Squall was right, even going so far as to knowing that Squall should have been involved from the beginning. Going back as far as the Summit, Seifer should have included his rival in everything.

The water washed away the stress. He wasn't in dire need of a shower but it felt good to stand beneath the shower head and let the water pour down his body. The steam cleared his senses, it purified his spirit and filled him with a rejuvenating clear headedness. It was a time for Seifer to be alone with himself, not having to worry who was watching him or having to endure sensing everything all around him. The water dampened his senses and awareness, it made him remember what it was like being human.

Seifer let out a long, exhausted groan, dropping his head as his forearms pressed to the wall supported him upright. It had been a long day. First with training the Empyrals, then with meeting Watts and getting his ass handed to him by Squall, then with everything else, he wanted to just curl up on the floor of the shower and fall asleep.

 _Not yet..._

He turned off the faucets, brushing the water from his face and hair before stepping out. A blind hand reached for the towel on the hook but when he stopped to look Seifer discovered it had fallen to the floor. He hesitated, remembering the showers from D-District. A foot kicked it aside, grabbing a fresh one instead. The towel folded neatly on the counter briskly dried him off and was wrapped around his waist before he walked out of the bathroom.

 _Gun oil._

Seifer's jaw clenched at the offensive odor that plagued his room. Chewing on the inside of his bottom lip, he scanned the room, unable to find the source but he knew she was there. "Reveal yourself, Titan..."

The pads of her feet directed Seifer to turn around and he watched as Wren appeared before him. The particles that made up who she was formed together as she approached, more of her being made visible with each step. Wren was naked, as she would have needed to be to use her ability. She looked down to the towel around Seifer and pulled it off, wrapping her own body.

Seifer sighed, moving his hands to his hips as he stood naked, unashamed of his own body. He wanted to demand why she was in his room but he had to remember to disengage emotionally, become numb. Even if they had managed to make it to Deling City without Seifer revealing himself, he was still under a guise. He dropped his arms, hips sauntering as he walked behind her, snatching the towel back with a smirk.

"How did you know?" Wren asked, laying across his bed.

 _Do not get that stench all over my sheets, woman..._

"I can sense you from a mile away, Wren... we've spent enough time together I can feel you in my dreams..." He winked, moving to the dresser to grab his clothes. He looked up into the mirror, watching Wren open her legs to him, giving him a full view of what she had to offer. Seifer observed her eagerness, shaking his head. "I'm meeting with Squall in a while to correlate battle plans so we won't be able to today..."

"When then?" Wren placed her hands down to her thighs, rubbing them to coax him over. "You're really going to say no to this?"

Seifer inwardly groaned as he finished getting dressed, choosing an all-black ensemble. He didn't want to take the time to put together an outfit for the next six hours before he went to bed. "Gonna have to... right now I'm in 'work mode.' I don't have time to fuck you the way you like to be fucked."

"I want you to do something else to me..." She waited until he turned around to slip a finger inside of her. "I want to make a baby with you."

Her words cut deep and Seifer almost felt his expression crack under the thought. Glaring, Seifer took the four steps to the bed to stand in front of her, keeping his eyes on her own, not in the way she was playing with herself. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Excuse me?" Wren sat up, crossing her legs as she watched him. Seifer flinched, realizing that he had let out a slip. He didn't mean to say it out loud. "Do you know who I am?"

"Do you know who _I_ am?" Seifer pulled back the mask of indifference once again, turning back around to button his shirt. "You're my Commander for SeeD but you are also married to my current boss..."

Wren stood, slinking up behind him to move her hands and lock them around his stomach. "That's never stopped you before... in fact, I think it made you all the more eager for it–"

"Well, then, why aren't you asking your _husband_ to make a child with you?" Seifer broke away from her to collect his shoes. "What's the matter, Wren? Does he not know how you like it?"

"An Empyral infusion is not the only thing Fury is too old for." Wren crinkled her nose, turning her head away in disgust at her own thoughts. "His performance is piss poor to say in the least. We've been trying for years but since my infusion I can't get myself to love him like I had. There isn't a strand of... ' _oomph_ ' to it. Between you and me, Fury is starting to have difficulty in...'maintaining the charge.'"

"Oh?" Seifer snorted, trying his hardest not to laugh. It was hilarious to Seifer, discovering a new side of Caraway. Wren was useful to have around, feeding him tiny bits of information along the way.

Wren caught on to his amusement and frowned, "I still need to continue the Caraway line and pass along a dynasty that has been started to continue the need for stability in the nation."

"It would be difficult to do if you're having a baby with an Almasy..."

Wren shrugged, turning her head. "What will the world know? The child _they_ will know will believe that it was Caraway's. This child would be one that would rule nations, build our empire and unite the world in the new order that we have in store. Everyone else will know what they need to know, nothing more."

"So I spill my swimmers into you and you and Caraway raise the child up to be a dictator...doesn't seem fair does it?" Seifer blamed the stupidity from the day's earlier events on why he was actually entertaining the idea, even if he never planned to do it. "I mean, say this actually happens, say I agree, that means that I get to sit back and watch my son or daughter be raised by another man? You mean to tell me that the kid would never know who their true father was?"

As comfortable as he was standing in the nude, Wren folded her arms, leaning on a hip. "Well, that's obviously out of the question until he or she would come of age. Our research shows Empyrals procreate and make true Empyrals from birth. The studies are still ongoing but from what we can tell, abilities develop around puberty. I would likely consult a private instructor to teach our child how to control their abilities and I can think of none better than the best..."

The last time it came to a child and a Caraway, he lost the desire to ever try to create a family again. After the loss of his first child, a child he was never able to hold in this life, Seifer couldn't bring himself to want another; even if the first had been a complete surprise to both parents. In order to continue living the life he had, Seifer had forced himself to become emotionally numb to the idea as he never wanted to feel that loss ever again.

" _And to have two Empyrals conceive children and create natural Empyrals? Your children would be beautiful, strong. It's the dream of any father to have his line continued..."_

'Angry' didn't quite fit how Seifer felt as the words of his father repeated over and over in his mind. It seemed too simple a word as he raged internally, externally showing an insincere interest to the idea. His father had tried to discuss 'furthering the family line' with him, opting to find him a 'suitable wife.' If things were different, Seifer knew of only one woman he would consider starting a family with, but _only_ if things were different, and _only_ if she were willing to try again. It was a subject sore for Nino, and understandably so.

"What do you say?"

Seifer felt thankful for Wren but only in that moment when she pulled him back to focus on her instead of his own thoughts. He had not been himself that entire day and Seifer failed to understand why. Wren's petite mouth curled into a smile when Seifer leaned into her, brushing the hair away from her bare shoulder. "Sure. Why not?"

 _I'm going to kill you soon anyway, might as well keep you believing I'm yours to do with as you please..._

Wren began to lift the black shirt Seifer wore before he pulled her hands away once again. He gestured to the clothes she had folded and placed on his armchair by the fireplace, suggesting for her to get dressed. "Later, after the mission. I've got a strategy meeting coming up and I need to focus on that. Business first," Seifer's line of white teeth appeared as she frowned in disappointment. "Come on, Wren, you understand." He turned on his heel, moving towards the door.

"We are _not_ done here!" Wren called to him. "Seifer Almasy–!"

"We are for now, Madalyn Wren. Afternoon." Seifer responded back as he rolled up his sleeves to his forearms, reaching for the door handle and stopping. Thinking about what she had mentioned about the studies. He turned his head back, "Wren?" Seifer watched her look up from slipping on her dress pants, raising a brow when he licked his lips, careful in thought. "What did you mean by Empyral abilities developing around the age of puberty?"

Wren's expression remained unchanged as she spoke but her voice seemed apprehensive like she had wanted to avoid speaking of it, "We conducted a series of age trials to determine that infusing humans at a younger age would result in greater chances the body could take the strain of the rebirth process."

"You did what?" Seifer heard her clear, his jaw locked as she continued. "You didn't..."

"We had studies that began as young as three, hoping they would be young enough to forget the trauma of an infusion but those proved to be failures. We began aging up our subjects until our youngest Empyral currently assigned to G-Force finally survived. He was eleven."

"Child soldiers..." Seifer said in a breath, his heart sinking as he thought of all the children they had brutally slaughtered for the sake of a younger Empyral. Alisa was seven, Seifer kept repeating in his head. How many seven year olds had they killed before they moved on to older test subjects? He had been a child solider in Garden, a child training to become a mercenary. It was what he once despised of Garden, always had, and forever would but this was beyond monstrous. This was wrong on more levels than Seifer could have imagined. He stood there struggling to see which was worse, fighting an ancient guardian force like Retribution or looking to the woman who told him of such horrendous acts.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Seifer's expression hardened at the visions in his mind of children being infused. It was something that he had never considered. He knew too well the pain they all felt, and it was no question that they felt it even more being so young and fragile.

"Child soldiers have _always_ been used in war because they are undoubtedly effective. No one wants to shoot a child." Wren spoke with a professional, detached air about her. It was like she had no longer looked at them as people but as numbers. Useful _things_.

 _Even when I went to war with Squall, I sent the children in Garden away. I let them go home when we took over. I sent them away because I understood they would have been harmed if I hadn't. It was my single moment of clarity before falling deep under Ultimecia's influence. I couldn't allow her to influence them as well... and that was her next step in the war against SeeD..._

"How many?" Seifer paused, losing his composure. This was something he couldn't bear to listen to. "How many survived?!"

Wren was displeased that he was upset. She folded her arms, her blouse still unbuttoned as she approached him with authority. "Out of one hundred and twenty candidates only eight survived. Half later died of pyrexia and we have four missing after a raid from a Pro-Empyral group that broke them out. That information is classified, however as we are–"

"Whatever this was... between us... it's over. You will never come to me like this _ever_ again." Seifer took a step back, shaking his head. He could feel his skin go pale as he walked out, fighting his urge to vomit. He abandoned his sense of his surroundings, letting go of the character he had performed under so Wren would trust him unequivocally.

He burst through into the study on the second floor, heading straight to the liquor cabinet. He found a decanter filled with amaretto and took right to it, pouring a stiff drink and shooting it down his throat. His fingers curled around the wood of the table as he leaned in to steady himself. Seifer's body shook, the energy was difficult to control. Grabbing the bottle, he poured another, knocking it back as soon as he could.

The almond flavored liquid dribbled down his chin as it created darker droplets on his black shirt, he wiped his mouth the back of his unsteady hand, trying to stay calm. It would be so easy to just let the energy naturally take over but he knew if he did that Seifer would most definitely explode but the shots of alcohol seemed to begin to calm him down much quicker than he had expected. In heavy breaths he took another shot, and another, and another. He poured one more final shot and brought it to his lips before he realized he was being watched by a man wearing an expensive five-piece suit.

Looking at the reflection in the glass liquor cabinet above the table, he saw his father standing by the fireplace, seeming to be preparing to light it. He tuned, his pupils flared into an endless black as he watched his father strike a match and ignite the tinder inside the fireplace.

"Something troubling you, son?" He stood upright, smoothing out his jacket. Artos gestured to the drink still against Seifer's lips. "A man who knocks back that much liquor is a man who has learned or done something he wished he hadn't."

Seifer threw back the shot, swallowing quick before sitting the glass back down. His eyes circled the room, suspicious.

"Come and have a seat," Artos' smile was anything but kind when he spoke to Seifer. He turned to retrieve the teacup and saucer that sat on top of the fireplace. "We need to talk, actually talk this time. No tricks, no deception, just an honest father to son discussion..."

Seifer huffed in disbelief, "Is that even possible for you?"

"There is this unique ability that I possess... I can process probability, statistics and scenarios like other people breath. It's no trick, just who I am." Artos sipped his tea, his feet bringing him closer to the two chairs sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Right..." Seifer looked down to his hand, watching it tremor. "That's why I think I'm just going to leave. We can talk another day." He started for the door, casually moving his hands into his pockets.

"No, son, we can't."

Seifer turned back to see that his father's face was the very definition of seriousness. "Really? Why is that?"

Artos lowered his head, looking down to his tea. "You know why. War is coming son, and no one, not even myself can predict who lives and who dies. Now sit down and listen to me very carefully." He gestured to the seat across from him for Seifer to sit.

Seifer rolled his shoulders, working out the tension as he joined his father, his guard completely up as he took his seat. He placed his hands palms down on the arms of the upholstered high-back chair, taking a moment to look at his father, seeing more of a resemblance to himself than of his older brother. They had the same eyes, same nose and lips, even the same hairline. Blonde hair perfectly combed back and perfectly in place, Artos was a man who maintained his appearance, cautious not to disrupt his outward appearance. He looked as he did when they first met, only this time his father wore a neatly trimmed beard that hid the prominent jawline that Seifer also took as his own.

They both sat in silence, listening to the crackling of the fire. Seifer was trying to understand everything that had happened, holding a face with a thoughtful expression. His eyes narrowed when his father moved sit his tea down on the arm of the chair. Artos brought his hands together to press his fingers in a folded steeple position. He leaned his head forward, watching Seifer with the same blue-green eyes.

Artos looked down at Seifer's hands, watching them for movement but there was none. "I saw your hands shaking just a moment ago. Your mother did that same thing when she was under duress."

Seifer scowled, the thought of his mother brought back memories he wished would have been long forgotten. He raised his right index finger, his wrist never leaving the armrest. "Don't you _ever_ talk about my mother."

Artos collected his teacup, "Seifer, I knew more about that woman than you could ever hope to know. Truthfully your brother is more like her than you though. Reckless, absolutely no forethought to her actions or the consequences–"

Seifer's eyelids tightened, "Shut up. Just shut your mouth–"

Artos continued as if he hadn't heard Seifer. "I wanted my children to grow up strong and live in a world where they feared nothing. Yes, there were risks but considerably less than fleeing into the night with no plan, supplies or help." His eyes moved toward the roaring fire. "Also, dear boy, did you forget that she failed to protect you and your brother? She allowed her death to happen, she was a capable fighter and yet she dropped her blade. Stupid woman... even after she was gone... _I_ never stopped looking for you... even after others could no more than offer condolences..." Artos brought his tea to his lips, taking a small drink.

 _You murdered her. In cold blood. I remember feeling the blood splash on my face, I remember Torrin holding me tight. We were both scared, both terrified..._

Seifer shifted uncomfortably, his eyes moving to the fire as it popped, trying to find truth in the words. "If you were looking so hard then why didn't you find me sooner? Hm?"

"You spent the first five years of your life in the middle of nowhere with no town remotely close by. Eventually, when I _did_ find the orphanage it appeared completely abandoned. It was years before I found you and realized how well you had done for yourself."

"When did you find me then?"

Artos chuckled to himself, his eyes locked onto his son. "After your first SeeD Exam. You were fifteen with the highest marks recorded, to little surprise to me, of course. It was enough to make an article in the Balamb Tribune."

Seifer remembered that. They made him have his picture taken and he hated it. He didn't want the attention, knowing that he had failed and yet they still praised him. Oh, how time changed a person.

His father continued, "I kept tabs on you after that and then one summer I received a rather _interesting_ phone call from my good friend General Caraway. His daughter had brought home a boy who seemed _awfully_ familiar."

Seifer remembered that too. Rinoa had dragged him to Deling City to show him off to her father. She was dating a SeeD Cadet from Balamb ensuring to him that they were 'just friends' but Seifer was sticking it in her every chance he had. Caraway was a man who likely thought his daughter was still so sweet and innocent, still 'pure.' Seifer could recall the look on Caraway's face when he met him, like he'd seen a ghost. Looking at the resemblance he shared with his father, Seifer could now understand the General's reaction and the irony behind it all.

Artos' lips curled into a smile, shaking his head with amusement. "I can make a plan out of anything son, but this was too perfect. After that, I was able to keep an even more direct eye on you. Then... that petty little – pardon my language – _bitch_ Xu Cadda..." It wasn't long for Artos' smile to vanish. "She decided to take a personal interest in stalling your career. I watched you excel even with her doing everything she could to hold you back. That is, until Dollet."

 _My final SeeD Exam... where everything began to change..._

Seifer had forgotten when the last time he had given that day some thought, remembering the way Xu humiliated him, berated him in front of Headmaster Cid Kramer himself, in front of Squall of all people... Xu knew exactly what she was doing when she had called him a joke. It seemed so long ago and he was so much more bitter then. To Seifer, Xu still was a bitch though and he never changed his mind on that. Even when she was executed by Syndicate, Seifer felt little, if any, remorse for her death.

"...When I saw that you had been washed out of the program I knew I needed to get you out of there. But before I could, you went on your... shall I say, rather _legendary_ escapade... becoming the Sorceress Knight, a young Revolutionary... Ultimecia's sworn protector... and influenced slave." Artos sipped his tea, sitting the cup back down and crossed a leg. "Of course, that only helped in the end."

Seifer sat back in disbelief, glaring. "How did any of that possibly help anything that happened to me? I was vilified all around the world! I had to take on a false name and hide my appearance... hell I had to become someone I wasn't just so I could survive without being lynched!"

Artos beamed, nodding. "Exactly! With the world against you, ready to wipe you off the slate, you still survived. You did the right thing by coming to Syndicate. I was grateful for Endrik taking you in, and to this day, I know that you are still meant for greater things and I am the only one who can give them to you."

Seifer leaned forward, cocking his head to the side. "I think you've already given me enough."

Artos leaned back, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean Retribution?" When his son sat back, he continued, "Son, you should know by now that you were and still are the only person in this world with the strength to contain that kind of power. And it is because of your connection to Ultimecia that it was possible."

"Dare I even ask how?" Seifer narrowed his eyes, his interest piqued.

"Even with Ultimecia long gone, that bond you shared with her was cut but never removed entirely. During your time with the witch, when she was destroyed it left fragments, scars in your mind and soul that left you with the power to harness and possess the ability to control the oldest Guardian Force energy known to mankind." Artos sighed, giving Seifer a moment to process the new information. "Why do you think you were chosen as the catalyst for Retribution, my son? You possessed the power to control it–"

"Bullshit." Seifer chuckled, breaking away from the shared gaze with his father to look to the floor and cover his mouth. He tried to stifle his amusement but his laugh began to escalate at the thought of Ultimecia so graciously leaving him with tiny, seemingly insignificant fragments of her power. It was as he had feared would be true after it was all over but eventually Seifer had let it all go, forgetting his fears entirely and moved on with his life.

He considered himself lucky being given a clean break, a severance from the bond that had more or less been forced upon him– or so he had thought. Unfortunately for Seifer, it was all true. He was left with scar tissue of the source of her power and it was forever riddled throughout him. A legacy of sorts, a succession.

The idea made him break out in a belly full of laughs as he propped an elbow to the chair, crossing his leg. She would forever be in him, forever in his mind, body, blood and bone. Seifer would never be truly rid of her. And it was all coming full circle.

"You think so?" He spoke between laughs, "Is _that_ the reason why it took control over me – nearly _killed_ me?!"

Artos' serious tone never faltered, even when Seifer was laughing through his nose. "Nearly... even then, only by _your_ choice."

 _"T̴h̴e҉ ̷n̨am̨e ̛m͞ust͢ ̸co҉me̡ ̡f̨r̕òm yo̷ur lips̸.͘ ̷S͟um̨m͞o̷n me.͢..̴"_

Seifer stopped laughing the moment the voice of madness crept into his mind, realizing that indeed on that day in Dollet, Seifer had to choose to release it. It withheld its power, knowing that Seifer would have to call it by name, summon it into reality. Seifer had been deceived, tricked into doing so.

And it was his fault that it walked the plains of Galbadia, heading right for them.

Seifer's expression went blank as his eyes returned to his father.

"Right now, my boy, that is not what I am wanting to talk to you about..."

Seifer was silent for a breath, "Then what is it you _do_ want to talk about?"

Finishing the last of his tea, Artos sighed, his fingers returning to the tented steeple as he smiled at his son. "The future."


	18. The Owl

She sat quietly, her tiny hand searching into the little sparkling sequin purse she worn on her person, inspecting each color as she searched for a specific shade of gold. Upon finding it, Alisa brought it to the pad of paper in her lap. She drew a long line and started to form long oval-shaped loops in a cascading pattern, building up what appeared to have been wings.

Squall could barely see what she was drawing, before she would cover over the pad from his view. In the time they had been separated, Alisa had displayed signs of reclusive behavior. She kept to herself, drawing and coloring to help pass the time. It prompted her father's curiosity when she would sit with her head down for long periods of time and when Squall would lean back at the dinner table, Alisa would bring the art pad closer to her chest, hiding her work from him.

 _She's never hidden anything from me. We have kept a very open and honest relationship... what's changed? Alisa used to love it when I would watch her create her little stories._

Alisa Raine was a budding artist, talented and imaginative. Squall was proud of his daughter but something bothered him about the way she was suddenly so very secretive, curious as to what or who had made her suddenly so withdrawn.

 _Then again, I was like that at her age... but that was due to Sis' absence... maybe it was my absence that caused this..._

He lifted his eyes from his daughter to the rest of the table, watching everyone as they conversed among one another. When it the presence of Deling City's elite, Squall found himself feeling more and more like a third wheel. Even if he was one of the elite, it was like he was picked off the street and placed among them, a circle in a bundle of squares. Squall took the time to observe his surroundings, keeping his internal conversations to himself unless spoken to. He spent a lot of time internally voicing his opinions and thoughts, mainly because he knew that he was so out of place even while sitting beside Rinoa.

His own reclusive behavior was made all the more prominent when Squall discovered that he was not the only one who sat and observed his surroundings. Sitting a few seats down the table from where Squall was seated sat Fury Caraway, silently staring at Squall with a drink in hand. He too, had been listening in on everyone.

 _I'm curious what your thoughts are right now, General..._

Eliza Peylt had arrived in Deling and joined her old friend Rupert Menelaus beside Caraway. The dinner was for the key guests for the coming battle who would be standing on the sidelines while Squall and the rest of their 'underlings' did the hard work. He wondered if that was why he felt so out of place, because he would be the one risking his life so wealthy politicians and officers born with the right name could sit among one another poking fun at the soldiers dying for them. The casualties since Dollet had been growing astronomical but it was more important for Eliza to show up twenty minutes late because she couldn't find the right diamond earrings for her ensemble.

 _Disgusting...It seems you've all but abandoned your empire. I spent thirty two days organizing a safe haven for your people, your citizens that were left to die in the winter. We fed them, protected them, kept them safe from harm or dying of exposure and you're talking about going on a spa retreat._

He kept his inner voice from speaking and instead listened in, overhearing Eliza and Rupert's lighthearted discussion on their plans to retake Dollet, making it more of a conjecture than anything else. Eliza didn't sound like she had been in too much of a hurry, it was clear she was wholly enjoying herself in Rupert's Capital City. She even found it humorous to consider giving it all to the Empyrals to deal with, giving them their own country and region like it was hers to give.

 _I have not forgotten that for that brief moment in front of the Embassies, you pointed your finger at me and accused me of being the one who caused Dollet's destruction... you say you were influenced but I have my own assumptions that you are the reason why Syndicate is in the UC's pocket..._

There were a few representatives of AEM present for the private dinner held in the heart of Deling City. Squall had been told their names at least three times in the time they were there but he was too distracted to retain any new information. Rinoa was genuinely trying to keep him engaged but he could only give her an absent stare when they interacted. Occasionally Squall would give a small hum in agreement, maybe even a nod to let her know that he was listening, but his mind kept returning to thoughts of Seifer and the situation with Watts.

He remembered the way Seifer had been so smug and secretive about his little plan. Believing that the meeting Watts was going as well as he believed. It was hard keeping such a straight face when Seifer finally caught on that he had been found. It wasn't exactly like Seifer had made it a particularly arduous challenge for Squall. After learning about the correspondence with Watts and discovering that Rinoa and Alisa being there would put their entire operation at risk, Squall saw an opportunity and jumped into action.

Squall didn't hesitate to make contact the night they arrived in Deling City to arrange a meeting. It was a good idea on Seifer's part bringing in the Forest Owls; this gave Squall the opportunity to secure a location for Rinoa and Alisa and still be able to continue their mission. He had been waiting on a call from a woman Watts put him in touch with by the name of Talia. Squall kept his phone close by, hoping that the call wouldn't come during the dinner.

 _We've suffered too many failures and even greater in terms of loss... this can't fail..._

Reaching for his glass of wine, Squall drank to hide the smile as he felt prideful for finally knocking Seifer off of his high horse. It was for the best, Squall was resolute. Seifer was a man prone to corruption because he so easily allowed his arrogance to overtake his sensibilities. He was lucky to have Squall there to figure out when he was starting to slip. Too many wins made Seifer cocky and toss aside safety and discretion. After Wren granted Seifer nearly full control as a Lieutenant Commander, it wasn't long for Seifer to get careless.

 _Maybe the next time he will remember there are other key factors in this operation that go beyond Zell and Nino. It wouldn't kill him to rely on others and keep us informed of his actions... I probably should have bit a bit more honest with him but surely he had to have known his plan to meet Watts was going to be a dangerous one without someone scouting the area first... it's the basic fundamentals of being a part of SeeD... oh Seifer, you have much to learn about being an Operative._

Squall finished the wine in his glass and sat it back on the table. Rinoa turned away from her conversation when she saw he had drank his second glass, glaring at him for doing so before returning to her discussion.

 _Just one night where I don't have to fight with you, that is all I want. I want to love you Rinoa but something has changed about you. It's almost as if you've turned into your father... then again, nothing feels right anymore... time changes everyone but I have to believe that the old you that I once loved is still there, hidden underneath this woman I barely recognize... you're almost beginning to seem as corrupt as the rest of them. How did we end up like this?_

He had no clue just how or when the turn of events had changed so drastically, altering everyone's lives in such a way where nothing was recognizable to him. He could have easily pointed the blame on Torrin Almasy beginning the war but that was too easy. Even in the chaos Squall and his people held together strong, even after Retribution was reborn. The closest he could have found a definite disruption was when Matron passed and Seifer was given the knowledge of Alnaj. With them gone, the UC moved in and shut them out. They hooked into Quistis, Selphie and Irvine and corrupted their Garden from within. But even then, even with them back in the fold, Squall continued to ask himself over and over what wrong step he took to wind up sitting in a five star restaurant wearing a tuxedo and waiting on the arrival of Zone Rutkowski, leader of the Anti-Empyral Movement of Galbadia.

 _How in the world a man like Zone found himself in the position he is in now is beyond me. He's not a capable leader, he's hardly capable of doing much of anything..._

"...Isn't that right, Squall...?"

It was difficult being present at the table. He found the light conversation Rinoa had tried to immerse him in with the AEM Representatives had been far too one-sided to keep engaged. The inaccuracies that AEM was spewing out only served to frustrate him. He could have easily contradicted their 'findings' with any of the experience he had on the firled and even just talking with Nino and Seifer. They didn't know that Squall would sit with Nino each day and discussed strategy against Syndicate and debating on the ethics of Empyral Infusions. He did much of the same with Seifer when they had been given enough time to carry on a dialogue.

 _Don't we all have our extremists...? These people sitting here seem to forget that Empyrals were humans before they were infused. There are good Empyrals, there are bad Empyrals, just like there are good humans and there are bad humans..._

He stopped listening after learning about the energy scanning and blood tests they required before allowing people to enter into Timber and the surrounding cities. With martial law still in effect, Galbadia and Timber had become very dangerous for Empyrals who were trying to survive. One of the AEM Representatives mentioned that that last winter his son held the highest tally of executed Empyrals who had been trying to get inside Timber's walls for shelter from the Ferals. Squall tried to argue that humans weren't always volunteered to become infused – for several it was forced upon them. It didn't seem to faze anyone at the table. Once you were Empyral, it didn't matter how you came about it, you were damned.

When the conversation pushed Squall away, his mind drifted and he began falling deep into his thoughts. When his attention snapped him back, he had been studying Alisa as she concentrated closely on her drawing, holding her tongue between her lips as she focused. She sat aside a cyan blue pencil on the table and collected her gold again.

Squall hated when he let his mind drift, gaps of time seemed to go missing and his mind ran on auto-pilot. Looking down at the glass in his hand, he could see that it had been refilled. He sat it back down, discreetly trying to catch up with the group conversation.

There was a nudge in his ribs and Squall turned away from Rupert and saw that Alisa was looking up at him, smiling sweetly. "Wanna see?"

"Alisa, it's time to put that away. Zone will be here soon..." Rinoa reminded her quietly, returning to her conversation once again.

Alisa's smile faded when she heard Zone's name. "But mama..."

"Your mother's right. When guests arrive you want to be ready to receive them. It's important to make them feel comfortable and welcomed." Squall checked the doors, they still had time. "But for now, I'd love to see what you've been keeping so secret about..." Squall smiled warmly, leaning to put an arm around his daughter as she revealed her latest piece of art. "Wow... look at how much you've improved...I'm so proud of you..." He kissed the side of her head, looking over the image with concerned eyes. Squall tilted the side of the drawing pad to keep Rinoa from seeing, knowing she would have had a fit the moment she saw the subject matter.

From what he could interpret, his daughter had been illustrating Seifer as he stood with a strange hooked bladed weapon in a closed fist, gold in color, flecks of blue dotted the blade and up the arms of the figure. He knew it as Seifer when he noticed the distinctive pink line drawn on the face and the golden hair on his head. Squall found it odd she had given Seifer golden wings that had fanned around him the same way Ultimecia's had so long ago. There was so much detail he wanted to study and talk with her about but she seemed to have been in too much a hurry to get back to working on it.

 _Gilded wings, gilded blades, gilded hands... I still haven't been able to figure out what the visions mean... how did she know to draw Seifer like this? Why is she drawing Seifer?_

"What made you draw this?"

"I dunno..."

Squall didn't want to catch Rinoa's attention, he leaned in close, whispering quietly. "Did Seifer say something or do something to make you draw this?"

"No, Daddy. I just wanted to draw it..." Alisa reached into her bag for a dark brown pencil to sketch out a horse to stand next to Seifer. "Is it bad?"

"No, it's not bad it's just different from your other drawings. That's all..." Squall furrowed his brow, he wanted to ask her more but at a later time. Something about the way she had created this image had him curious. "Baby, horses have four legs, not six..." He started to point out but his attention was stolen when an uproar of excited greetings came from the table as Zone finally arrived, forty minutes late.

The entire restaurant seemed to have stopped and looked on as if Zone was some kind of remarkable hero. The doors that had opened up to the rest of the restaurant showed several people at their tables in complete awe. They were inspired to take photos with their phones as they whisper among one another before the doors closed. Zone had made a name for himself when Squall, Selphie and Zell – the original Timber team – had liberated Timber from Galbadia. Zone had finally stepped up and insisted on becoming the chief overseer of the armistice, relieving them of their duties the moment the hard work was finished and there was a clear path to victory. After the truce was made, Zone's career path changed towards a more progressive and political venture, nothing anyone had ever expected from the former resistance member.

 _Strange how those terrible yet coincidental 'stomach pains' had seemed to magically vanish after we did all the hard work... the moment his path was cleared he charged through and took over. I never realized how much of an ass he was until after it was all over and our services were no longer needed. At least Watts maintained his principles and core beliefs._

Squall was aware that Watts and Zone had parted after a lifetime of friendship when both took a stand on the matter of Empyrals on opposite sides of the spectrum. After Empyrals became a prominent figure in everyone's lives a massive split on the public's opinion was formed and people were quick to take sides. It wasn't until after arriving in Deling City when Squall realized that there were _only_ two sides: the right side and the wrong. There was no in-between, no grey area or room for compromise. These days it seemed that Squall leaned toward what everyone else called 'the wrong side."

"Squall, it's been a few years..." Zone smiled wide, showing off an impressive set of whitened teeth. Everything about Zone was different. He was so polished and prim now, no longer living on a train or crouching under the nearest table to get out of a little hard labor.

Squall was in the middle of shaking Zone's hand when he snapped out it, collecting his thoughts. He had been running on auto-pilot again, this time he was standing along with everyone else to greet Zone and his team of assistants and bodyguards.

"Hello, Zone."

"Glad to see you've recovered from your wounds. No complications?" Zone asked but there was an underlay of condescension in his tone.

"Better. Not even a scar."

"Really? How did you manage that?" Zone still had a tight grip onto Squall's hand, taking it in with a clasp of the arm.

"Support Empyrals have their uses..." Squall squared his shoulders, he knew if he said what he wanted to say the conversation would turn into an interrogation. He never forgot the video feeds he watched in the Cafeteria with Nino before the hurricane hit. The ones where AEM members tortured and killed Empyrals 'just because.' Zone had made a public statement defending the men in the videos, claiming that they were exacting revenge on Empyrals who had attacked them.

"Ah... well..." Zone moved to retract his hands, his attentions already on Rinoa as she stood beside Squall. "I suppose it's a discussion for a later time..."

"I suppose." Squall kept his hand firm, squeezing his hand a bit harder than he probably should have before finally releasing Zone from his grip.

Squall tried to let it go when Rinoa had found out that he had the affair with Quistis and in return cheated right back on him. He couldn't see what possible appeal Rinoa had for Zone, looking back on her record of men. Squall was anything but vain but he couldn't wrap his mind around what she had ever saw in Zone. Rinoa was an educated, headstrong and ambitious woman who involved herself with intelligent men, strong men, masculine and brave. Intelligent and masculine men like Seifer, strong and brave men like Squall. What she saw in such a cravenly, cowardly, insipid little whiner was beyond him. Returning to his seat, Squall wondered why he had so much concern and ire over such a measly little man, especially when he still wasn't entirely certain where he currently stood with Rinoa.

 _How did we end up here?_

Squall noticed the the dinner seemed to take forever to get through. The more it went on, the more he began to really wish he wouldn't have limited himself on two glasses of wine for the night. Minutes into the dinner after Zone arrived, he wasted no time discussing his favorite subject: himself. Zone was so full of himself, arrogant but not in a way that was appealing. Even Seifer could act like the biggest asshole and take up the entire room with his ego but you would still listen to what he had to say because he made the topic of himself something worth listening to.

The worst part is he had everyone hanging on every word.

In less than five minutes, Zone was discussing the new 'lifestyle change' that he dove into, Squall didn't catch the trademarked name but listening to Zone discuss it as something 'new and revolutionary' provoked a stifled snort from Squall, who everyone stopped to glare at until Squall had to explain that it was nothing more than a standard routine training regimen for Garden Operatives. To which, Zone meticulously listed the reasons why it was an entirely different routine than what Squall was used to.

Squall would have loved to have had Zell involved in this conversation, he was the one who supervised and perfected Garden's fitness training.

He sat quietly until the restaurant finally presented the meal consisting of braised chicken with capers and parsley. Squall couldn't resist noting that Zone was very specific on what he ate, being the only one at the table eating a non-meat meal consisting of a specific type of squash, greens and more greens on top of the color green. Squall couldn't trust a man who didn't eat meat because he believed that eating anything with a face would 'disrupt the balance of his spiritual chi.' When Eliza commented on Zone's choice of meal it resulted in a long one-sided discussion on the merits of killing animals and keeping his 'center' pure and clean for 'stomach reasons' and good karma. By staying pure and not eating the 'soul' of the animal he brought enlightenment to his core and blah, blah, blah...

Squall had rolled his eyes so much during the night that the muscles behind his eyes were becoming sore.

Listening to Alisa humming, Squall glanced over, noticing that she was playing with her food using her fingers and nudged her to use a fork. She was the only child at the table so it was no wonder that she was bored and restless after hearing Zone discuss for the hundredth time how Timber was becoming a progressive nation after his hard work and efforts to liberate Timber. Even Rinoa was engulfed in his bullshit. Caraway and Squall had been the only ones who maintained an indifferent appearance.

Squall would have preferred staying home with his daughter, eating grilled cheese in bed while reading a book or watching a film on television. Something 'normal' for a change. He would have rather argued with Rinoa over her parenting style, he would have rather listened to Quistis talk about her pregnancy with an Empyral or comforted Selphie while keeping the impression that Zell was still dead. Hell, he would have rather had dinner with Retribution and Ultimecia themselves over listening to Zone talk about Zone.

From out the corner of his eye, Squall watched as Alisa carefully looked down at her lap, sitting her fork down and picking up a pencil instead, adding detail to the wings stealthily without her mother knowing that she had never put away the drawing pad. She worked on it little bits at a time so as not to give away that she wasn't participating in the dinner. Squall leaned forward, shielding her from Rinoa's view from Alisa as he ate.

 _She's drawing her Uncle Seifer. With golden wings... gilded wings..._

"...Tell us what you think, Squall..."

"What?" Squall scanned the table, stopping on Eliza as she waited for his reply. There was an uncomfortable silence that lingered on for too long as he tried to come up with an answer. He hadn't been listening to a single thing anyone had said the entire night, lost in his own world.

 _Could Seifer still have the capacity to manifest wings? He was able to do so with Retribution..._

When Eliza had asked the question, she sounded upbeat. Squall took that as a cue to agree. "Uh... yeah... that's um... that's wonderful."

 _I wonder if he still has that ability..._

"What's your opinion on it? I would love to hear from someone who has contributed to her other causes..." Zone leaned forward, curious. "Is it worth investing into?"

 _Seifer would have told me by now but he hasn't matured... listen to me, the big Empyral expert. I have enough experience around them to be a better one than Zone at least..._

"Squall?"

Squall drew a complete blank. He shrugged, he didn't have an opinion because he didn't know what the hell they had spent the last half hour discussing. "I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

Rinoa sighed quietly, more to herself than at Squall. It was clear on her face that she had finally had enough of his presence for one night.

 _Good, maybe this means I'll actually get a full night's rest..._

"We were talking about Zone's idea for starting up a charitable foundation for displaced families in Dollet. They have been allocating funds to help bring more refugees into Timber after the surrounding cities fell. Everyone has been placed in temporary housing but there needs to be a more permanent solution soon."

Zone took a bite of some kind of green stringy salad, it's texture soft but crunched in Zone's white teeth. "I've been discussing a few of these ideas with Selphie. She's been bouncing off some of her own to help bolster my standing with the general public. I'm thinking with her work with Garden and the Elixir X Campaign, she would be good to have on my team for the campaign."

Confusion crossed Squall's face, "What campaign is that?

"Zone is a running electoral candidate to become the next leader of Timber." Rinoa paused, trying to jog Squall's memory. "The democratic vote? Of Timber's next leader? Were you not listening?"

 _Is there even still time for a political campaign with Retribution taking his time walking from city to city to bring everything crashing down...?_

"Right..." Squall nodded absently, taking a drink of his water to avoid a follow up. "It's a good idea but... aren't there Empyrals in Timber? With your involvement in AEM, how do you plan to get their vote and the votes of those who oppose you?"

Zone shrugged, addressing the table. "Well, we are about to begin taking measures in preventing that any of them stay much longer. Timber's armies have been pushing back and are successfully doing so. I don't know about everyone else here but... I know I certainly wouldn't sleep soundly at night if I knew my doorman could cast magic and set fire to the building..."

There was a chuckle that came from the table, Alisa and Squall were the only ones who didn't react. In fact, Squall found he had to keep himself from frowning.

"That's a little... extreme, even for you Zone."

"Extreme, _maybe_ but– you know..." The raven-haired, silver-tongued narcissist leaned forward, taking up a condescending matter-of-fact tone with Squall. "It's better safe than sorry. Can you _imagine_ if they _organized_ and decided we, the humans, weren't needed anymore?" He used emphasis with a wagging finger. "That, Squall, is not a world I want to live in..."

"I can only imagine the world you would live in would be quite _boring_ , Zone..." Squall muttered before taking in a drink of water, his eyes looking away. His sight fell on Rinoa as she sighed, likely regretting ever bringing Squall to the dinner. Squall was curious of that himself, also wondering why she of all people would even be there.

Alisa put down her pencil in her lap, looking to the man sitting across her father. "Why don't you like Empyrals, Zone?"

Zone turned away from his discussion with Eliza and Caraway, leaning over to address Alisa. "Because they are dangerous, Princess. Empyrals pose a very big threat against us, don't you remember at the Summit when they went after you and your mommy and daddy...? That's not very nice, Princess, that makes them very bad."

Squall shook his head, placing his hands on the table and began to count backwards from ten. He needed to remember his own advice to Seifer and maintain control. It was so hard to keep his opinions to himself and he knew if he exploded and set the record straight on what happened, accusing Caraway and Artos of the events of the Summit the plans he had made would have been ruined. Instead, Squall looked to his daughter, watching as her head drop down to the drawing of Seifer.

"But they're not all bad, right?" Alisa looked to her father for answers. "Like Seifer... he's not bad is he?"

"No." Squall whispered, but his words were muted over Zone.

"He's the worst one of them all... do you remember the monster we told you about, Princess? Seifer is the one who released it into this world."

Alisa knew better to press the issue and instead kept quiet, sitting back in her seat as the conversation switched over to a lighter topic. Squall felt a hand on his leg and he reached down to give her hand a squeeze.

Squall was discussing Garden's capabilities on the ocean with Menelaus when Alisa asked another question. Usually she would wait her turn until everyone was finished but it seemed she was deeply bothered by Zone's words.

"Are there child Empyrals, Zone?"

"No, Princess."

Squall was quick to notice Zone made a point to not elaborate and embellish like he had with everything else throughout the night. The question was one that even Squall wanted an answer to. The youngest he had ever known of were the twins from Syndicate that hung around Torrin and they had to have been around sixteen or seventeen.

 _Child Empyrals... I've never considered the possibility... what a terrifying concept._

Once the plates were cleared, it was customary in Galbadia to relax and converse long after the dinner was eaten. Espresso and dessert was served to those who desired and when everyone was back to resuming their discussions, it left Squall finding his way to the balcony for 'fresh air.' He left Alisa in her seat coloring, making sure that the small windows beside the balcony doors gave him enough view to keep an eye on her.

He reached inside the pocket of his dinner jacket, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter, getting his fill of nicotine until he began to feel a bit more relaxed. It had been a cold day and an even colder evening but the traffic was still heavy and people still walked the streets. Weekends in Deling City meant that the curfew was extended until midnight. He watched groups of people younger than him walking into lounges and restaurants on the strip of nightlife they found themselves taking part in, seemingly unaware of the chaos that loomed just outside Galbadia's borders. The city was rich with entertainment, much like Esthar which Squall regarded to as a city that seemed to never sleep.

Squall felt the vibration in his coat pocket and reached in to retrieve his phone. Any time a private number came in on his phone, Squall was instantly transported back to the day in Dollet when he received the call from Torrin. Much to his relief, he knew this wasn't Torrin calling him up just to chat.

Answering it, he pressed the phone to his ear. "This is Squall..."

A female voice was on the other line. " _The forests of Timber have changed since the liberation..."_

He scanned the area, making sure that the balcony doors were closed from anyone inside before responding, "Glad to see the Owls are still around."

" _Squall Leonhart?"_

"Yes?"

" _We don't have much time but we can talk freely for a few minutes. The call is secure but your location is not so please keep your answers as discreet as possible. My name is Talia_ _Graziella. I have been informed that you are in need of my services."_ The voice was female, the first thing Squall noticing was the tone of professionalism in her voice. She was very brief, quick to make her point. It eased Squall's concern for safety of his family.

"Tell me about your services..." Squall glanced inside the window to check on Alisa, watching her with a handful of straws trying to stick as many up her nose as possible.

" _...I have experience with infiltration and extraction... my skills rival those of..."_

Squall missed most of what Talia had told him when he tapped on the glass to get Alisa's attention. Seeing her father's stern look she yanked the straws out of her nose and sat upright, flashing a quick awkward smile as she waved at him. Squall was scanning the room for Rinoa when he heard Talia speak again.

" _Mr. Leonhart, please pay attention, I am aware you are busy but I am already late as is..."_

"Wait–" Squall's body reeled back to face the buildings across the street, his eyes darting. "You're watching me right now?!"

On the other line he listened as Talia let out a long sigh, _"Watts informed me that you have concerns for your family. I am currently in Deling City gathering resources for our journey we will be making with your company to Esthar. It is my understanding that they were intended to be in Esthar already but, as I'm sure you and I both understand – plans change..."_

Squall narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that you've been watching me. It's um..." The more he thought about it, Talia was beginning to sound more like Nino in terms of speech and inflection. "You sound more like a Syndicate Agent more than a member of the Forest Owls... where did you get your training? What was your previous occupation? These are what I want to know before I can entirely trust you to just take my wife and daughter–"

" _Apparently you missed the part where I instructed you to keep your answers as discreet as possible."_ Talia was very quick to cut Squall off, speaking faster. _"I was hand-chosen by Watts to escort your wife and daughter to our base. With the Guardian heading our way, in the event this battle does not go in everyone's best interest, wouldn't it be much easier to, say, 'travel light' rather than having to worry about your family's well being? The base is secure, well defended and strong. I tested it myself."_

"How did you manage to do that?" Squall scanned the buildings across the street, spotting a shadow on the rooftop as it stepped forward into the light. The woman was dressed in discreet dark clothing, a phone in her hand. A black cowl hood covered her head but Squall could see she had vibrant red hair that peered out from underneath. High cheekbones, black clothes – it was difficult to get a good look on her features even in the light. They were quite a distance away and she stood on the roof.

Talia lifted the phone to her ear, signaling to him as she propped a foot up on the ledge. " _Another conversation for another time, right now I need an answer before I hit my next cache drop and curfew is in an hour. I'm planning to leave tomorrow before they lock the city down for the night. Do you require my services or not?_ "

Squall took a puff off his cigarette, letting out a long sigh. She "Can I give you an answer in the morning?"

The way Talia dropped her head he could tell she was getting frustrated with him. _"You can, will your wife and daughter be willing to leave when I come to collect them?"_

"Probably not." Squall was honest, he knew Rinoa was going to fight him on this but at least this way, he still had the night to convince her. "I will speak with her tonight–"

" _If she is apprehensive on the idea then don't bother, we'll come up with something else..."_ Talia chewed on her nails, thinking. " _The Titan Empyral you're staying with, Seifer Almasy... How developed is his skill in Mesmerism?_ "

Talia was thorough, Squall was quickly realizing. "How long have you been watching us?"

" _Long enough. How is his skill?"_

"...He's proficient."

" _Good, ask him to influence her. Convince her to leave out of safety and well being for your child."_ Squall could see that Talia was stretching her legs, something jolted her immediate exit as she looked onward in Squall's direction. _"Got to run, talk soon. I will call again before my arrival."_

Squall disconnected the call, watching as Talia stuffed the phone into a side pocket. She looked up at him, giving a quick salute with two fingers before Squall realized that he had been speaking with an Empyral. Using Haste, Talia vanished in mere seconds before the doors to the balcony opened up behind him.

 _I really hope that's a good sign... I'll need to talk with Seifer before going through with this plan...see what he thinks about trusting this Empyral..._

Squall slipped the phone calmly into his pocket, flicking the ash of his cigarette to turn and see Caraway as he stepped outside to smoke with a lit cigar in hand. His boots scuffed across the balcony floor as he made his way to the edge of the balcony, watching the streets as Squall did.

Taking a puff off of his cigar, Caraway gestured to the skyline. "My family has lived in Galbadia for as long as I can remember. We traveled here from the first civilization settlements in Trabia, originating from what is now called Winter Island. Since then, the Caraway line has planted deep roots into military, government... seats of power. We have protected Galbadia from those who sought to destroy it. It's a legacy of power, a legacy of control."

Squall stepped closer, leaning against the ledge with his hands in his pockets as he listened to the story. "I'm surprised you never considered going into politics, sir." Squall murmured, smoking his cigarette.

Caraway chuckled, shaking his head. "The role of the President and the Justice... the late Vinzer Deling, Rupert Menelaus... these men– they've never been the true masterminds behind the inner workings of our country. It's always been us, the Commanders and Generals directing the men underneath you how to conquer and seize control over those who have what you want." He held a hand behind his back, speaking as he motioned with his cigar. "In all my years in the military, I have learned that to seize control, you need an army and a strong leader – but an army is only as strong as their leader... and a leader is only as good as the people around him."

 _Get to the point, already..._

"So, Squall, I pose this question to you... how is my army?"

Squall let out a slow breath, pitching his cigarette. "They're strong, sir. They are ready but..." He had been speculating on how to approach the topic of his own personal concerns for his people and what they were about to face. These were his Operatives, the men and women who trained as SeeD and trusted him with their lives. "I have concerns about the very real threat of death for my Operatives."

"The threat of death on the battlefield is inevitable, you should know by now the sacrifice war demands of us..." Caraway pinched the bridge of his nose to clearly convey his disappointment in his former son-in-law. "But if you feel your men are not ready..."

Squall's jaw tightened as he shot a glare at his General. "They're ready. My concern is the threat of Influence. What's to say that Retribution can't just influence them or even the Empyrals to turn on each other or fall on their own weapons right there on the battlefield? It's a creature with power beyond anything we've seen. Stronger than any sorceress or–"

"We have found that humans that ingest the suppression medication are more resistant to influence. That plan has always been put in place to prevent such a horrific thing from happening. Artos has already ran the numbers and we're prepared for any possible outcome." Caraway snuffed out his cigar, placing it back in the cigar tube he carried on his person as he turned. "Besides, Squall... your men aren't there to actually battle the creature."

"So then what are we training them to fight for?!" Squall's brow crinkled the scar between his eyes as he stood upright. "What has all this been about?"

Caraway drew closer to Squall, straightening his jacket. "Your men are there to draw the creature towards the Empyral forces who will then actively engage it in combat while we... well, it's irrelevant. After their job is complete, then your men will be ordered to provide mere support until the threat is neutralized."

 _You're setting us up as bait but you're serving the Empyrals for dinner. We're just there to ring the dinner bell and get swept up if we don't clear out fast enough..._

"I understand, sir, I do..." Squall stared onward with wide eyes, shaken up by the statement made by the General. He had to show restraint but there was a question caught in his throat he needed to know the answers for. Squall propped himself back up against the balcony ledge. He tried to find something to distract him, keep him focused. He focused on the ivy growing on the outer walls of the building.

"I've lost my taste for social gatherings, it seems..." Caraway speculated, glaring at the doors. "If you're lucky to survive the battle, let's hope you make it to such an age where you prefer staying home over going out with those around you."

"Caraway..." Squall stepped forward when Caraway began heading back inside. "I fear for Rinoa and my daughter's safety. Will they be safe in Deling City? What is the plan if this battle fails?"

"It won't." Caraway spoke straightforward and quick.

"But sir, if it does–"

"It won't." Caraway spoke forcefully, turning to level his eyes with Squall's. "Do you take me for an idiot? Why do you think Artos Almasy is even here? Artos has ran the numbers. He's calculated the odds of our survival. The plan we have in place will work. There is no other option, no other solution other than victory at any cost."

 _I understand but... victory at the cost of what exactly...?_

When their conversation was over, Squall followed Caraway back indoors, both men going their separate ways. Looking around for Alisa, Squall noticed the petite little foot peeking out from underneath the long table they had been seated at. Squall moved a few chairs aside, the party's chatter in the back of his head as he knelt down, lifting the table cloth to find his daughter had fallen asleep on top of her drawing pad, a bundle of pencils scattered around her with one still in her hand.

 _She makes sleeping on a floor look so comfortable... wonder if I can slip down there with her... I should get her out from under there..._

The further Squall had been pushed into the formalities, the propriety and the responsibility of owning the name Leonhart, the more he wanted to be free from it all entirely. He had spent his entire life aspiring to be SeeD all for it to have just been pushed onto him at an age where he wasn't ready for it. Squall did the best he could, trying to maintain both while sitting at the top of command. He didn't want to be cold and war hungry like Caraway, he didn't want to sit around with pompous assholes eating caviar and snails while there were refugees being shot on sight, begging to be let inside the city.

 _I need to make this world safe again, for Alisa... all the more reason to get to Esthar as fast as we can._

With Rinoa nowhere in sight to help, Squall gathered the materials around Alisa and slipped them into the sequin bag and slung it over his shoulder. He then scooped up his daughter, pulling her out from beneath the table. She was the heaviest sleeper Squall knew, once she slept. He knew that she was struggling to get any rest with everything that had been going on.

It didn't matter how many different ways Squall could pick up his daughter, the reaction was always the same. She would curl into him, a hand moving up to grasp the collar of his shirt or hold onto a lock of hair or a fistful of fabric. Her face would bury into his chest as she would let out a heavy sigh, completely gone from the world around them as she sank deeper into sleep in her father's arms.

 _You cried nonstop for nine days straight after you were born. You finally stopped crying when your Uncle Zell returned home and held you in his arms. He loved... loves you. He's not gone but let's hope we will see him again soon..._

Kissing her forehead, Squall lifted himself upright, holding his daughter to his chest. He was abundantly aware that Galbadia was bordering on a patriarchal society so it was no surprise when he caught the attention of everyone in the room once again. It wasn't considered 'masculine' or dignified to give and show affection to children Alisa's age.

It was common for fathers to halt or drastically limit their affection with the children. It was the mothers role to 'coddle,' as Caraway once called it. The role of the father was to provide stability and security. 'Protect the family and provide for the family.' Caraway had delivered a speech on it on their wedding day and when they made the announcement that Rinoa was pregnant, Squall was pulled aside and given the cold, hard lessons that drove him to do almost the complete opposite.

 _That actually explains why Rinoa suddenly distanced herself from Alisa the last few years and likely why she left when she was still just a kid... why hadn't I thought of this before?_

Squall carried his daughter to a much quieter part of the private dining room that had been closed off from the rest of the restaurant. Finding a comfortable chair to lounge in, Squall held his daughter in his lap as he rested his eyes. He ran several different conversations in his head, most revolving around talking with Rinoa about leaving for Timber.

It would only be a few days but it would mean he was sending them off with an Empyral allied with the Forest Owls. He knew that he could trust Watts but had concerns about how Rinoa was going to take traveling with an Empyral from the same organization she was once a part of. Not to mention Squall telling her to leave him behind once again.

 _It's for her safety... surely she understands that..._

"She looks like you when she sleeps."

Squall opened his eyes, meeting Rinoa as she stood over them. Zone had returned as well, now speaking with Eliza again about his campaign for Timber. Squall looked down at Alisa, brushing the bangs from her hair. He gave a weak smile, "The 'Mini-Squall...' she needs a haircut..."

"Same for you. It's getting long in the back..." Rinoa's demeanor had changed, almost reminiscent of the girl he fell for. Her warm hand brushed the bangs out of his eyes with a sweet smile. "Ready to go home?" Her voice was softer, she seemed happier but Squall's demeanor could not be persuaded.

Squall responded with a stifled yawn and a nod, grabbing the sequin bag and standing up with Alisa deadweight in his arms. Rinoa quickly grabbed the bag, giving Squall a look as if she had saved him from some kind of great embarrassment from carrying his daughters things. Rolling his eyes, he followed her downstairs and they made their way into the car to take them to Caraway's mansion.

The drive home was silent, it had only been the three of them but Rinoa didn't seem to have much to say on the ride home. She kept to herself, sitting beside Squall as he watched the traffic. Neither of them looked at each other, both were afraid to look and accidentally catch the others gaze. If they weren't fighting or screaming at each other, the silence was enough to let the other know they weren't ready to talk.

 _I need to get in touch with Selphie and Quistis. I need to send them both away to Timber with this Talia. Selphie was still grieving when I saw her today during base training and Quistis is in no condition to fight this battle. It's too much of a risk with the baby... I'll have to talk to Archelaus when he gets back... It'll be easier to bring Selphie the truth about Zell slowly, carefully... I need to think of a way to tell her..._

Even if Squall wanted to talk, there wasn't much that he would have been able to without giving away the whole operation. His mind was running in ten different directions at once as the driver took them back to the mansion and all he wanted to do was tell Rinoa everything that had happened in her absence. Squall hated that he struggled to talk with Rinoa. She was his first love, his first everything, really.

Sadly, time took away the passion and eventually the love between one another faded away. Sitting behind a desk killed his ambitions and drive. Before Squall realized it, he was missing gaps in his days from wasting time in his own thoughts, drifting until Quistis gave him a change in routine. It was purely on impulse and it reinvigorated him, made him feel alive again.

Reminiscing about the past made Squall feel like the silence had become uncomfortably long and when he turned his head to speak to Rinoa he was thrown off-guard. She had been sitting there with her eyes fixed on him.

 _Why is she staring at me...?_

Rinoa looked to the driver and then back to Squall, unfastening her seatbelt to scoot closer. She smiled as she slowly bent her body towards Squall. He could smell her perfume. Seifer told him once that she had the scent of red berries and bergamot.

Squall was taken by surprise when Rinoa's lips softly pressed into his in a gentle kiss. She was testing his boundaries, seeming to draw in a nervous breath when he didn't flinch away. Instinctively, Squall's hand went up to the side of her cheek and into her hair to deepen the kiss. He knew that there should have been a racing heartbeat, a quickened breath or a burst of emotion but nothing was there. His mind raced but it wasn't for Rinoa's hand traveling up his thigh or the taste of sweet wine still flavoring her lips. His mind raced over the battle, for Retribution, for Nino and Zell, for Seifer, for Alisa's safety...

Every ounce of Squall wanted to feel something for Rinoa but all he could process was the silence and the low hum of the car. He let his mind drift and it happened again. It was as if Squall blinked and they were standing in her bedroom, lip-locked next to the bed. She had his pants unfastened, her hands tugging at the buttons of his shirt.

"I need you. Sleep with me tonight..." It was the first thing Rinoa said once their lips broke away. When she tried to lean in for another kiss he shifted away, shaking his head.

Squall tried to reciprocate the feelings she wanted him to have but there was no way. Not along with dealing with the chaos, he couldn't allow intimacy to muddle up his mind when he was already scrambled as it was. "I can't..."

"Because you're still angry with me..." Rinoa looked as if she was going to begin crying at any moments notice. "Squall, please..." She reached for him again, trying to coax him back into her arms.

"Rin, stop..." Squall backed away a second time, his hands moving down to fasten his black pants.

"What can I do?"

"There's... nothing you can do I'm just– I have too much on my mind right now. I don't even remember going from the car to here. I feel like my mind is jumping all over the place." He kept his eyes to the floor but she was right beside him, wrapping her hands around the small of his waist to hold him close.

"Squall... last night you said we needed to make this work." Rinoa pointed out, resting a hand on his chest. "It was _you_ who said that, Squall. Family is important and if we're going to try to keep ourselves together for Alisa then we need to try..."

 _Family is important, but so is saving the world from certain destruction... everyone is counting on us... it's everyone involved that are keeping me so distant... Zell, Nino, Seifer, Quistis, Irvine, Archelaus...Thatcher, Selphie – all of them..._

"It's not going to happen..." Squall stepped away, buttoning his shirt. He wanted to reciprocate the feelings but he couldn't bring himself to add yet another task on top of everything else. It was easier to be mad at Rinoa, and in truth, he still very much was.

"What has happened to you?!" Rinoa chased after him as he walked away. "You've had this vacant stare all day. You go out with Seifer and you're all fine and well when you come back but the moment you're around me suddenly you're 'distracted,' you've got 'a lot on your mind.'" Rinoa stood with her hands on her waist, watching Squall as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You won't talk to me, you don't trust me anymore... eventually you're going to have to start thinking about your family!"

"I get that, Rin, I think about you and Alisa _every_ fucking day and right now I'm trying to make sure that we still _have_ a family when this is all over!" Squall was struggling to keep the volume of his voice quiet, forgetting that Alisa was asleep in the bedroom next to them. He started to pace to keep calm, every time he looked at Rinoa or heard her complain it drove him mad. "I'm worried about what's coming, Rinoa... why aren't you?" He looked up, his right eye wouldn't stop twitching. "Do you understand _why_ we're standing in this room? Do you understand that we're trying to stop this thing before it reaches us? There is no other plan – only this battle. Your father doesn't have a backup, he doesn't have an alternative. There's nothing but this one single battle which means that countless lives are depending on whatever step we decide to take." Squall threw a hand to the wall next to Alisa's room, "Our daughter, _her_ life is on the line with this! I'm scared, Rinoa..."

There was a calming silence after Squall was finished. He stepped away, taking in a deep breath as he arched his back, working out the stress. Rinoa stood in the same place, in her blue cocktail dress, fumbling with the pearl bracelet on her wrist. She nodded to herself, letting out her own sigh. "I know more than you realize Squall... this creature it terrifies me too to think about it. It keeps me awake at night because I don't know what to do. I'm also scared, Squall. I'm so scared that we will wake up and it will be standing right on top of us. I understand that this is the only plan my father has in place. I know what's riding on this..." Tears fell when she lifted her head. She slipped her heels off, stepping towards Squall as he pressed his back to the wall. Rinoa spoke carefully, a hand moving to her chest for emphasis. "I _understand_ what's coming. It's dangerous but it's also... can I admit to you that I'm almost looking forward to it?" She smiled shyly, pulling her shoulders up into a shrug.

"Looking _forward_ to it?" Squall had to repeat it back, it sounded ridiculous.

"It's the next battle and for the first time in a long time I'm looking at you and I see the man I fell in love with. The headstrong, powerful seventeen year old who stood up to Sorceresses and became a hero, a legend..."

Squall's muscles relaxed when she lifted her hand to his neck. Even if he was angry with her, stressed because of her, a single warm hand melted away the tension he had been holding.

"Let's just forget everything tonight and live in the moment..."

 _Alisa. Zell and Nino. Seifer. Esthar. Retribution..._

For a moment he started to feel something if he closed his eyes. It was just barely there but he felt it when her other hand met his cheek and in a flash it was gone. Squall opened his eyes, vacant.

"We can't."

"We can..."

Squall pressed the back of his head into the wall, staring into the space between him and Rinoa. He was so sick of talking, sick of arguing and explaining. He hated sharing his feelings, feeling like they were going in circles.

"Let me help... we can just go to bed, we can just lay there and not talk but you have to let me help..." Rinoa reached for his hands, squeezing them to reassure him that she was there for him, she was there to comfort, there to help. When Squall's arms wrapped around her neck into a tight embrace, Rinoa sighed, her voice soft. "I'm here for you..."

 _You're supposed to be in Esthar... you're not supposed to be here, comforting me..._

"It's not like when it was with Ultimecia..." Squall reminded her, pressing his cheek to hers. "Now our enemies are the ones with the guardian forces, we have no para-magic and it's possible that even our best forces wouldn't stop this thing. We were ten foot tall and bulletproof back then. Everything is different now. We didn't have a child to worry about... no one to depend on to stay where it was safe and..." Squall swallowed, there was no better time than then to say it. "...and that's why I contacted Watts and I've arranged for you and Alisa to be taken somewhere safe until the battle is done..." Squall looked to her when she broke away, her face fixed in a state of shock. "You're leaving tomorrow."

"You..." Rinoa mouthed words but Squall didn't know what she had said. Rinoa pushed away from Squall, brushing the black hair from her face as it flowed around her. "You're unbelievable!"

"It's not a negotiation. You're not going to stand here and tell me that you're looking forward to this fight because you're seeing a different side of me. You still don't get it. You didn't see what we saw in Dollet..."

"So that's my fault?! _You_ sent me away! You sent me away so I didn't get to see it and that's MY fault?!"

"I wanted you somewhere AWAY from the danger, Rinoa! You were supposed to keep our daughter safe from Syndicate and then this _thing_ shows up and so you decided to come back...?! Because of you now I have to worry about keeping my family out of this things line of sight! I can't do it all, Rinoa! I'm scared for you and our child! When the battle commences– should _anything_ go wrong Retribution is _literally_ aimed at Deling City and everyone and everything in it will stand in imminent danger!"

"Is it always going to go back to you being angry with me because I chose to come back? You're mad because I wanted to help?!" Rinoa was furious, her voice raising into a yell.

"I'm mad because you didn't trust my judgment!" Squall drew in a sharp breath, not giving her a chance to respond. "That is the problem, Rinoa. You couldn't trust me when it was just Syndicate coming after us..." He stepped away, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He was fighting the scream he wanted to let out. "Of all our fights, of everything that I've ever taken issue with, you decide that it's the better choice to bring our daughter here–"

"I had no choice! I did it to get her away from Odine–" Rinoa clammed up, pressing her lips together as the room fell into a deafening silence.

"From Odine?!" Squall turned, his eyes forming into slits as he watched Rinoa sit on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. Her hand wrapped tight around the corner post, nails digging into the wood. Rinoa began to speak but instead shook her head, staring at the floor. She quickly stood, heading for the door but Squall was quick to block her. He demanded answers, the new information sending him into a rage. "Why did you need to get her away from Odine?! What the hell did he do my daughter?!"

Rinoa pushed his hands away, trying to reach for the doorknob but he pushed her a few steps from the door. "Nothing! He did nothing to her because I got her away from him when I caught him talking to her. He was interested in her!"

Squall jerked his head forward, "WHY?! What reason does Odine have an interest in my child?!"

With an frustrated and tearful huff, Rinoa turned her back to face him. She held her body in her arms as she tried to steady her breath, trying to keep herself from crying. Her hands moved to her face as she walked over to the dresser, reaching in and pulling out a folded piece of paper. Rinoa's lip was quivering when she returned and shoved the paper into his hands. Squall looked down, noticing from just the paper that it came from Alisa's drawing pad.

All Rinoa could say was– "That."

 _A black creature, tendrils chains. A burning city– oh god... oh no... no..._

Squall's breath quickened the more he studied the image. He saw crude drawings of people that he knew. Zell and Nino with what appeared to be a bright pink line drawn on their chests, connecting them to one another. Seifer stood underneath the image with a pink scar covered in black. Torrin stood beside Squall, red drawn on Squall. Squall felt his mind spark back to life the more detail he found in the hastily drawn picture.

 _What does this mean...? Is my daughter..._

Rinoa wiped her eyes, her voice heavy with sorrow. "All she would tell me is that this was a dream. A dream like all the others..."

"What others?" Squall was quick to ask, his eyes finally leaving the paper to look to Rinoa. He paused for her reply but he had a feeling this was something she had kept from him for a while. "Rinoa if you trust me – at all – I'm saying PLEASE here..." He reached up to clasp her head in his hands, his eyes pleading with her. "You need to take our daughter and go to Timber in the morning. There's already someone coming for you– I will send Selphie and Quistis with you to keep you safe but _please_ let me get you and Alisa away from here. If this means that she inherited your powers... if this means that there is even an _ounce_ of that power... we need to get you and her out of this things way..." He dropped to his knees, outright begging as his hands squeezed her hips. " _Please_ , Rinoa..."

Rinoa sighed, finally conceding to Squall's request which made him drop his head and let out a sigh of relief. He almost felt as if he would finally be able to forgive her and love her once again. The weight on his chest was lifted.

"Where else could I have gone? Garden was Mobile, my father was demanding for me to be here...Odine was sniffing around and collecting her drawings... Laguna was begging me to stay, I was terrified after seeing the drawing... What if... if it had..."

"I understand." Squall whispered, pressing his forehead to her leg. "I get it now."

Rinoa dropped down to sit on her knees in front of Squall. She reached for his hands and held them to her thighs, "I will trust you on this... but for me _and_ for our daughter you have to promise to come back to us. Alisa already thought she lost you once, remember? The things she has dreamed of... it's why she called you the day you were shot... she has a gift that we need to keep guarded. From _everyone._ Even Quistis and Selphie, but most of all we keep this from Seifer..." She placed a hand on his chest, opening the shirt to look at the skin where the scar should have been. "He absolutely must never know..."

"Why?" An answer at that moment didn't matter. Squall was so tired he slumped into her arms, he had been preparing all night to argue with her over this until morning. He felt relief, almost as if he could have fallen asleep in her arms. "Thank you..."

"One other thing..." Rinoa rubbed her hands on her thighs, watching Squall straighten his back, ready to listen. Squall felt the shift in her mood when she lowered her brow. "I will do everything you ask, and I won't question it... but I have conditions of my own..."


	19. Push the Limits

"Then what is it you _do_ want to talk about?"

Finishing the last of his tea, Artos sighed, his fingers returning to the tented steeple as he smiled at his son. "The future."

Seifer quietly snorted, skeptical. "Are you so sure there is one?"

A sly smile played on Artos' face. "Absolutely."

There was a confidence in his father's eyes that made Seifer inwardly shudder within his core. He watched as Artos leaned in closer, resting tented hands over a knee. "We have a way to capture the creature and a plan in place to lock it away safely where _no one_ will ever be able to conceivably reach it. Once that task has been completed by Caraway there will be a coup. After Retribution is taken care of our dear Galbadian General will no longer serve a use for me."

"Hm." Seifer replied, Artos was careful with his words, cautiously feeling Seifer out.

"When _that_ is done the world will be looking towards new leadership, someone who will take charge and bring about change. Between you and I, the people of Galbadia will be looking to overthrow Eliza Peylt and Rupert Menelaus... Laguna can keep Esthar–for now, but I can foresee the very real possibility that Garden will be dissolved which means that your friend Mr. Leonhart will likely take up the role as the new President once Laguna retires..." Artos' smile widened, pleased with the thought. "Without the rest of the Council, Syndicate will be poised to move into a position of power once it has been made open to us... and after you complete your tutelage under me, I would then name you as my successor, as you rightfully are... "

"Except that there _is_ no Syndicate anymore..." Seifer explained plainly. "They're on the way out."

"Are you so sure? Trust me when I say that when this is over the world will change and whoever leads Syndicate will be at the head of the table. It is very easy to take control over an entire country, you've done it before and I have full confidence in that you could do it again a hundred times over."

"Why do you believe that?"

Artos' smile dropped and he leaned forward, "Because you are my blood. Instilled into you are the genetics of a bloodline that came from royalty, a bloodline designed for leadership and power."

Seifer remained in doubt, taking a deep breath as he examined his nails, pushing back his cuticles with a thumbnail. "Why would you offer this to me? Why not your 'golden boy' Torrin, hm?" Seifer's lips pressed together as he raised his brows, "Back at the Summit when we first spoke, you had said that his role in Syndicate was to take over Galbadia's factions and now you want to give it to me...? Tsk. I imagine my brother isn't too pleased to hear that..."

The mention of Torrin prompted a disquieted sigh from his father. "Torrin is useful but I can never truly trust him, not entirely. He is a creature of his own whims and does not take orders well without some form of a reward– even then he may change his mind and no longer care..." Artos looked down to his hands, shaking his head. "He is not a leader, but you are, son. With the right teacher, you could be the finest leader this world has ever known."

Rolling his eyes, Seifer shifted his weight to the other side of the chair, his head was beginning to hurt. Even as a Titan he was prone to headaches from mental exhaustion. Even his voice was beginning to sound tired. "I still don't see why I would want to lead a bunch of psychopathic killers, if we're being honest..."

Artos leaned back, curling his fingers to overlap one another as he held his hands to his lap. He drew in a long breath, "Nino."

Seifer felt every muscle in his body tense up as he name crossed his father's lips. During their entire exchange Seifer had completely let his guard down long enough for his father to watch as he flinched at the sound of her name. It drew in the memories, the scent of her skin, everything about her. Goosebumps washed a sudden chill through his body as he caught himself holding his breath.

Artos nodded, "Imagine if you will, a world where you never fear for her safety. A world where you can start a family that will be safe, secure and want for nothing. A world where war no longer exists and the people live in concordance to your rule. You would be the one in charge. You would take my place and continue on our family legacy as Commander to the Syndicate Authority." His father's blue-green eyes watched him, waiting for a reaction as Seifer sat frozen. "This is my life's work, your grandfather, your great grandfather and the fathers before them have worked hard to raise an empire so that we rise up once again with the power in our hands. This is the world I can offer you, son... if you choose it. This time however, you will have to actually mean it."

Seifer was disarmed the moment the thoughts of logic and reason abandoned him. His face softened, his posture weakened as he tried to remain the dominant figure in the room. When his lips parted to speak, his father stood up, smoothing out his suit.

"I will not require an answer now, my son, but soon there will be a line drawn in the sand and you will need to decide which side to stand on. For your sake, and those you care for, I hope to see you standing beside me." He moved to stand beside Seifer as his son kept his eyes where they had remained since hearing Nino's name. A hand reached out and rested firmly on his shoulder in reassurance. "Trust in me, Seifer. I may be many things to many people, but I do not lie."

Artos left Seifer to his thoughts, the only sound left in the room as his footsteps vanished behind Seifer was the crackling of the fire.

–

 _With that kind of power... I could control everything. Nino could be safe, everyone I care about could be safe... but at what cost? There is always a price to pay for this amount of greatness..._

The day had been so mentally draining that Seifer had spent the remaining evening searching for solitude and he had found it inside of a room seldom used to entertain guests. Inside was a fully stocked bar, a pool table, comfortable seating and a large television screen that took up most of the wall space. Crashing on the couch with the most expensive bottle of Mimett he could get his hands on, Seifer took the rest of the night off, declaring it his long deserved 'night out.'

Very little fazed a man like Seifer who had seen more than his fill of tragedy and horror, he had seen things that would crush your average person's spirit. But after Watts and Squall, Wren and Artos – Seifer just wanted to do what he did when things started getting to be too much for him, He wanted to drink away his sorrows and pass out. By morning it would all be repressed, and Seifer could go back to being his usual self.

Sadly, being Empyral meant that the effects of inebriation were gone before Seifer could get too shitfaced. Instead he was stuck between feeling the pressure in his head and experiencing his body as if the strength he had spent so long building up had left him entirely. He hadn't felt this weak since being in the prison but strangely a part of him enjoyed it while it lasted. In about half an hour, give or take, he would sober up and his senses would be at full power once again.

Laying on his back, sprawled out with a leg dangling off the side of the horrendously overpriced couch, Seifer watched the television screen as a random news station replayed a discussion of the new Empyral Initiative of Galbadia. Several were in favor but few opposed, those few were the only ones willing to speak up about the mysterious deaths of several soldiers and SeeD Operatives.

 _At least word is getting out..._

He stared listlessly at the television, a blind hand reaching for the remote controller he had dropped between his legs. Seifer flipped channels until he found something that would distract him from the constant droning of Squall and Rinoa arguing down the hall. They had been going at it since they made it home shortly after midnight, the only silence being when they put Alisa to bed. Seifer checked the time on his phone, they were reaching the forty-five minute mark. He couldn't hear what was being said, only the low droning bass tones as they seeped through the wall. The television helped block out most of the sound.

The door opened to the room and Archelaus walked in. Seifer didn't need to bother with turning his head to see who it was. His senses were dulled but he knew it by the sounds of Archelaus' solid but tired footfalls.

 _Made record time. I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon..._

"We did it, it's done." Archelaus spoke after closing the door, his voice sounded tired.

Seifer dismissed him with a hand, his eyes never leaving the television. He wasn't sure if he even had the strength to move anything else. "Ok, go away now."

There was a hesitation, "Aren't you going to tell me the plans?"

Seifer reached for the bottle of Mimett, taking a long swig as he flipped channels. "...No."

"And why not?"

Seifer didn't like the indignant tone in Wilhelm's voice. He sighed noisily, turning to look at his new ally. "Because this is how you start earning trust, this is how I let you in. You do what I ask and you do it _without_ question. Once you have proven to me that you are truly _with_ us, I will start considering letting you in. Until then, go away until I find something for you to do. Quistis called me asking for you, she's at the Hotel. You should go see her...I told her you and Irvine found a brothel – best I could do on the spot..." Seifer turned his head back to the television, closing his eyes.

"But– you just asked me to..." Archelaus sounded angry, blowing off the fact Seifer had lied to Quistis. "We risked our goddamn lives to deliver the packs you could at least tell us–"

"Later, Wilhelm... I'm too fuckin' tired to deal with you." Seifer murmured, turning his head away from the Empyral. "Go."

Shortly after Archelaus walked out, Seifer resumed his channel surfing and binge drinking. Tired of holding the remote, Seifer found a late night talk show parodying the speech Justice Menelaus had delivered earlier that day at the big dinner Squall had been dragged off to. The television host called Menelaus a ruthless dictator, crudely drawing on features that resembled the late Vinzer Deling, even going so far as to bring in a paid actor that hardly resembled Seifer with the scar drawn on the wrong side of his forehead, stepping in view of the camera and dragging the fake Menelaus away by the ear as his hostage.

If he had been more awake and more sober, Seifer would have been more stunned by the fact he was made to be a joke. Instead, Seifer rubbed the tired out of his face as he stretched out across the couch, raising his arms to dangle above him, hardly able to keep his eyes open.

 _Just rest your eyes for a few minutes... you'll be able to wake yourself up._

His eyes closed as he slowly started to drift. He could hear his breathing fall deeper, his muscles relaxing completely. He drowned out the noise of the television and the sound of Squall trying to talk over Rinoa's already shrill voice. They all faded away into silence until Seifer could hear the sound of his own heart. Calm, steady... easing him into sleep. It was so hard for him to fall asleep, his mind would usually drift until a thought, a word, sound, person or memory would bring him right back into an alert state.

 _Thump-thump... thump-thump...thump-thump..._

Slowly he felt the silence, the sound of his heavy breaths, the steady beat of his heart.

"Uncle Seifer?"

 _Child soldiers..._

Seifer's eyes opened wide as he sat up, turning his head to the doorway. Alisa walked in carrying her Pupurun plushie, dressed in blue pajamas.

"What's wrong, Alisa?" He reached for the remote, turning down the volume as she walked towards him, pushing the door closed.

"Um..." She closed the door, quickly moving away. "They're fighting again..."

"Yeah, I know... Want to hang out in here until it stops?" Seifer glared at the door, softening his gaze when he met Alisa's. She gave him a nod and hurried over and climbed onto the couch to sit beside Seifer, holding Pupurun close to her chest. Alisa was more reserved than Seifer remembered, as if she had been in trouble one too many times for speaking out. "What else is wrong, Alisa?"

Her brow lowered the same as her father's did when he was annoyed. She looked up, sour faced. "...You lied to me."

"I _lied_ to you?" Seifer blinked in surprise, his head jolted back as he smiled. "When have I ever lied?!"

The somber-faced seven year old turned to look up at him. "You said you didn't have parents. You told me you were an orphan but you aren't. That makes you a liar."

"Well, it's not untrue, having parents that are alive does not _not_ make you an orphan, growing _without_ them does. And just like your father, I grew up without parents." Seifer sat back smugly, "So... I'm still technically an orphan."

"But I heard daddy say that Mr. Artos is your dad..."

Seifer propped an arm on the back of the couch, holding his head upright as he looked down at Alisa. It was still like looking down at a miniature Squall staring back up at him. "He is but... I don't really know him. The first time I met him was back during the Summit. And because I don't know him, I want you to stay away from him okay? At least not without me or your dad there, got it?" Seifer watched as Alisa looked away, holding Pupurun tighter as she nodded again. "Alisa... I would never lie, and to _you_ especially, sweet girl. I'd be a crappy uncle if I did, now wouldn't I–?"

"Are you a good Empyral or a bad one?"

Seifer blinked, "What do you think?"

"I dunno...Grandfather says you're bad... Mama does too... tonight at the dinner Zone said you were the worst one of them all. Daddy says you're trying to be good... so if you're trying, why does everyone think you're so bad? I don't understand..."

Seifer stayed silent, giving her time to process her own thoughts.

"Is it because you did bad things? Daddy told me that was a long time ago. Why are they still mad at you now?" Alisa sighed, defeated. "Why can't everyone be nice to each other?"

"Being good and nice are two different things. I'm not a nice person but I do try hard to be a _good_ person."

"Zone is nice but I don't think he's a good person. Grandfather is not nice and he's not good. Mama and Daddy are good people but they are also nice... most of the time."

"Most of the time, yeah..." Seifer chuckled, propping a foot up on the coffee table.

"So that makes you a mean person but you're good?"

"I'm not always mean. I can be nice sometimes... almost... usually– eh, it's not important. I'm nice to my friends and people I consider family. Like you and your parents, and everyone else we care about."

"I know..." Alisa tucked her chin as she buried her face into Pupurun. "...Are we in danger?"

The sudden shift in conversation almost threw Seifer off. He wondered why she would ask but knew she trusted him to give her the honest truth. Seifer checked the door, still hearing her parents argue before looking back. "We are. But we have a plan to make the danger stop."

"But what if something happens to daddy? Is he in danger too?"

Seifer pressed his lips together, thinking of a way to answer her truthfully. "Your dad... he's hard to kill. Believe me, I've tried several times." He laughed through his nose, watching Alisa's eyes shoot up at him in confusion. "Your dad is gonna help us stop the danger and that's a really big job. Even for someone like him. But don't worry, sweet girl, I'm keeping all of you safe." Seifer smiled when Alisa leaned into him, hugging him tight before climbing off the couch.

She started for the door until she stopped, drawing in a breath to speak. Alisa kept her back to him when she finally spoke up, "Uncle Zell is in a bad place. He's sick..."

 _Zell? What do you mean Zell is sick? How do you know about Zell? Who told you?_

"What's that, Alisa?" Seifer's brow furrowed as she turned to him. "What do you mean he's stuck?"

"Nothing...it was just a dream...it didn't happen." Alisa's trained response kicked in and she looked to the floor.

"Alisa..." Seifer narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. "Tell me about the dreams."

"I'm not allowed to talk about it..." Seifer could see the fear in her eyes, the way her body stiffened up as she shivered. "But... I just... I miss how everything was before. People fight too much and it hurts me to see everybody sad."

Seifer nodded, he agreed with her completely. "It hurts me too..." His expression softened when she began to get teary eyed.

"I wanna go home..." Her tearful cry forced Seifer's sad eyes to remain steady and unblinking on her face. A vertical line pulled between his brows as he lifted his arms out to her to comfort her.

Seifer lifted Alisa into his arms the moment she went to him, laying back on the couch after propping his torso up with a few pillows. He was going to hold her until Squall and Rinoa could shut up long enough to carry her back to her bed. Seifer reached for the throw blanket down by his feet and covered them both up as they curled up together on the couch. Alisa gave Pupurun for Seifer to hold as she lay on his chest, looking to the television as Seifer hunted for something more appropriate for her age.

Alisa reached for Seifer's hand before he changed the channel again. "This one... please? My Grampa is in this one..."

Seifer and Alisa watched _The Sorceress Knight_ on the Classics channel but it wasn't long before Alisa was fast asleep. Watching the movie now almost seemed as if Seifer had believed it to be more grandiose back when he was a child. He could recall arguing with his friends how great the movie had been but as he quickly discovered the film was campy, almost mockingly so. To Seifer, the dream of becoming a Sorceress Knight was a squashed dream, a sad joke alluding to his former self. Those thoughts drifted in his mind as his eyes fluttered closed and he fell asleep.

Morning approached much faster than he had expected. He was typically awake before sunrise but when he awoke the morning light was shining through the windows above him and the smell of fresh coffee was coaxing him to open his eyes. There was a pressure on his chest and when Seifer looked down, he saw that Alisa had sprawled across his body. One of his arms had rested over hers, the other had cuddled the stuffed Pupurun close to his chest.

With a stiff turn of his head, Seifer spotted the fresh coffee sitting on the coffee table. The empty bottle of Mimett was nowhere to be found. He soon found Squall standing upright beside the table.

"How did she sleep?" Seifer looked up to see Squall holding his own cup of hot coffee as he looked down at Seifer and his sleeping daughter. Dressed for field training, it gave Seifer the impression that he had slept through the morning training session on base and Squall had returned to rouse Seifer.

"Shit... I forgot about today..." The blonde groaned, trying to sit up. "And she slept well enough, no thanks to you..." Seifer reached down to lift Alisa's knee, relieving the pressure on his bladder.

"It was a long night..."

"Spare me the excuses, Squall. I'm not interested..." When Seifer saw Alisa wasn't going to wake up, he shoved the stuffed plushie to Squall and took the opportunity to slip out from beneath her. "I'm not her father, Squall. Don't let this be a regular thing." Seifer shot a glare, snatching the cup of coffee from the table, making his way to his own bedroom. He hoped that would have been enough to impress upon Squall to straighten up and be a better parent to his daughter. Seifer's broad shoulder nicked the frame of the door, resulting in him staggering into the hall.

"Are you okay?" Squall followed behind, taking notice that Seifer was still inebriated, nearly tripping on his feet. "Are you drunk?"

"Yeah... I had a little bit to drink last night..." Seifer had to keep his fingers to the wall for balance. "My legs are numb from sleeping on the couch, that's all..." It didn't take long for Squall to catch up and take the coffee in Seifer's hands before he managed to spill it down his shirt. The fact he was still tipsy was unusual, but then again, he did kill a bottle of Mimett and half a dozen shots of hard liquor the night before.

Once inside his bedroom Seifer began to remove his shirt, changing into a new one for the day. There was no time to get ready, as Squall informed him and a shower and a shave was out of the question. "There's something going on, a few of my men from my morning team said that they saw activity in the airship hangar, it looked like they were installing some kind of machine but the hangar is heavily guarded. Coincidentally, Caraway has requested us to be a part of the morning meeting on the base. Well, he didn't say me but he did imply that it was imperative that you were present and accounted for."

"Damn... and _why_ didn't you wake me sooner?!"

"You _do_ realize that I'm running around on two hours of sleep, Seifer..." Squall was sufficiently bitter in the morning. "I've made two trips to the base this morning and I am just _now_ getting my coffee. Rinoa refuses to give me an inch to breathe and after the battle I had with her about leaving last night you can't expect me to do _everything_ for you. You're supposed to be leading this company and you're acting like _–_ "

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one who had a shitty evening so..."

"I think it's time you started acting like a real Operative and not like some over-privileged snob who..." Squall caught the threatening stance Seifer immediately took, ready for confrontation. Instead he drank his coffee, sitting in the chair by the door. "Look, I'm done babysitting you. It's not _my_ job to clean up after you and make sure you don't get too drunk to forget to set the alarm on your goddamn phone..." Squall drank his coffee, sitting in the chair by the door. "You have responsibilities to more than just yourself now..."

"Don't you think I know that?!" It took great restraint not to follow up with an equally nasty comment to Squall. He had a hundred different opinions he so desperately wanted to fire back but instead he took a deep breath. Taking the high road, Seifer kept his mouth shut and started to collect his field clothes for the day, giving Squall a moment to reset.

"We need to talk when we get back from the meeting." Squall closed the bedroom door, approaching with a hushed voice. "I was contacted by one of Watts' confidants last night. She's coming to get Rinoa and Alisa today and I tried to convince Rinoa to leave but I need your help."

"I'm guessing it didn't work...talking, I mean..."

"No, it worked but she wants us to leave for Esthar without you. She said if you came with us she would leave and I would never see Alisa again."

"Well, that's not going to happen...me staying behind..." Seifer started to loosen his belt buckle, grabbing a fresh pair of jeans. Changing in front of Squall was no different than when they had shared a dormitory room when they were teens. Seifer knew Squall well enough to where he didn't care and he really wasn't in the mood to find a place to hide just for a change of jeans. "And you want me to influence her and convince her otherwise, right?" He kicked off his shoes and dropped his pants. Seifer hastily snatched up the fresh pair and began slipping them on. "Well, we should do it before I leave, won't be hard either – Rinoa's easy to influence... no offense..."

"I don't understand what her deal is..." Squall stifled a yawn, crossing a leg and resting his eyes. "She's become this high strung hovering ex wife from hell... she's sucking the life out of me."

"She's nervous like we are about the battle. There's no other plan but the one Caraway's yet to reveal to us."

"Did I forget to mention that she's completely absorbed in Zone's bullshit as of late. Ten minutes with the man will turn your brain into mush. He makes _you_ tolerable to be around– even on your worst days."

Seifer chuckled, fastening his belt. "Yeah, I never liked Zone. Too much of a vapid narcissist hiding behind this false notion that he's some kind of revolutionary... me?" He let out a sarcastic chuckle, positioning himself with hands on his hips, dramatically staring off into empty space wistfully. "I'm just a rogue crusader looking to stop the world from the unending cycle of imminent tragedy..."

"There you go..." Squall gestured to Seifer's ego, rolling his eyes.

"Yep, there I go... nothing like a little melodramatic narcissism to start the day–" He tossed his old shirt and pants in the laundry basket, missing terribly. He stared at the shirt on the floor as if it were the fabrics fault that he had missed. Flexing his arms, he knew he felt weaker but this was a different kind of weakness. His entire body felt weak and tired, like it had after he woke in Dollet, almost. "That's the last time I'm drinking Mimett for a _long_ while...shit takes way too long to wear off..." Seifer glanced around the room, remembering the conversation he had with Wren and his father. "Listen, Squall there's something you should know–"

The door burst open and Seifer and Squall both jumped in surprise. Seifer moreso when he hadn't heard Alisa's feet hurrying to his door. How had his senses not yet returned to him? He found himself questioning much of his behavior that morning, he seemed limited in more ways than just his bad aim and poor balance.

"I need to hide!" Alisa bolted from the door, pushing past Squall and running straight for Seifer. She jumped behind him, holding onto the waistband of his pants, pressing her face into the small of his back. "I'm not here!"

"Alisa!" Squall stepped closer, looking to Seifer. "Tell who?!"

They both heard the sound of a woman's heels heading towards them, getting louder. This prompted Alisa to dive underneath the bed, head first. Her bare feet squeaked across the floor, still dressed in her pajamas. Before either of them could react, Rinoa was already inside the room.

"Where is she?" She paused, looking over Seifer as he stood bare chested, confused. "I saw her run in here now where _is_ she?"

"She's..." Squall made his way to the bed, lifting the bed skirt. "Alisa Raine, come out...you know you're not supposed to hide from your mother."

Seifer yanked on his fitted navy blue shirt, tugging it down over his stomach as Squall helped Alisa out from her hiding spot. Nothing about his body felt the same, he felt something but he wasn't sure how to understand it. He wasn't nauseous but he felt dizzy, he felt wobbly but he was sober, the lack of his senses was what he found most disturbing. Without them he may as well have been standing in the room completely naked and disarmed.

 _Maybe that's what it is... the Mimett must have dulled my senses and I've been with them so long I forgot what it felt like without them... that has to be it..._

Squall tried to calm the situation but failed, "Everything's fine, calm down–"

"This is the last time that I will make this clear..." She snapped at Squall, her head whipping over to Seifer. "Squall told me everything. I'm taking my daughter to Timber and when that creature _you_ summoned is taken care of we are leaving for Esthar and you will _not_ be joining us."

"That's not up for debate, Rinoa..." Seifer muttered, his brow lowering. He had a feeling Squall only told her what she needed to know so to bring up their operation would have been detrimental to their success. It went without saying that Caraway, Artos or Wren were to ever know what they were planning.

"And _you_... did you know about _this_?" Rinoa reached into the pocket of her black denim pants, handing over a folded piece of paper to Squall. "I was packing when I found this... you can't deny now what _we_ discussed last night and how Seifer is _dangerous_ for our daughter. Squall, you were sitting right next to her during the dinner – is this what she was hiding from us?!"

"It's a harmless sketch. It means nothing–"

"It was a dream, mama... like the others..."

"Like the one with Zell, Alisa?" Seifer looked to Squall as he unfolded the piece of paper and then to Alisa, pointing. "Is... is that _me..._? Did you have a dream about me?"

Rinoa snatched the drawing back from Squall before anyone else in the room had a chance to see it. Her attention focused onto Seifer. "Everything that's happened has been your fault. I don't know how you summoned this Guardian Force and I don't care. I haven't been able to trust you, not since the Summit. And now that you're _here_ Alisa has started back in with..." She trailed off, her red lips trembled with fear.

Seifer could see that she was a scared mother backed into a corner, fearing for her child. Even so, Rinoa's hurtful words still cut deep coming from her, coming from someone he cared for.

"You are the very essence of corruption. You don't know how to be human anymore. You're filling my daughter's head with these sick images–you're turning her into your next Sorceress, aren't you?!" Rinoa's words were bitter and full of resentment for the former Sorceress' Knight. All Seifer could do was stand there, confused but maintaining his indifference. "I will never trust you again, not after last time – do you understand me?! You _stay_ _away_ from my daughter, you cannot be trusted with her. Is that clear enough for _you_ to understand?"

"Rinoa–" Squall was putting in an effort to stay calm and Seifer could see that. When Rinoa shoved his gentle hands away and snatched their daughter away from him it forced anger to creep up the back of Seifer's neck. She wasn't ready to handle any of this, she had been wearing blinders, likely since Dollet.

"Did you know that I found Alisa in the rec room? She said she was with Seifer all night... neither of us knew she had ever left her room. Squall – he could have taken her and we would never see her again!" Her voice was shrill, cracking each time her inflections began to amplify in volume.

"I would never–!" Seifer was hushed by a wave of Rinoa's hand.

"Every time he is around, our daughter disobeys the _both_ of us. Have you wondered _why_ that is?! Have you ever wondered why she is _so_ _drawn_ to Seifer?!"

"Oh, I've got an answer for that one–" Seifer huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Her parents fight loud enough to drive her out of her room where she _should_ feel safe enough to sleep. It's not _my_ fault she found me – hell, she may not have even been looking for me!"

"Seifer, _enough_..." Squall spoke under his breath, putting a hand to Seifer's shoulder. He retracted his arm when Seifer shrugged it off. "I can explain this later but right now–"

"No, Squall – you know what? I've kept my mouth shut for the last four days but now I've reached a point where I'm sick of staying quiet." He stepped forward to tower over Rinoa, his shoulders back, nostrils flared. Today wasn't the day to mess with Seifer, and Rinoa should have picked up on that fact. "Some advice to the both of you– if you're going to fight amongst each other you take it out and _away_ from the child." Seifer kept Rinoa's gaze, even without needing to influence her. "You don't stand behind closed doors right next to her bedroom and scream at each other loud enough to wake her up–and you sure as shit don't do it while she's standing in the goddamn room!" He crossed his arms, shifting his weight as he looked to the both of them, satisfied but angry. "If you ask me, neither of you are fit to be parents... she's lucky she's has someone like _me_ around to keep her safe while the both of claw at each others throats..."

Rinoa's brown eyes flickered, "How _dare_ you–"

When Seifer needed to raise his voice, he was always heard above everyone else. He would speak until everyone else in the room was silenced and Seifer had no problem doing so with Rinoa, silencing her the moment his mouth opened. "You're angry with me, you'll never forgive me and you have made that _abundantly_ clear, Rin. I'm sorry, okay? I'm so _sorry_ for hurting you, alright?! This is my _genuine_ apology for all the horrible things I had done to you while under Ultimecia's influence. Is that what you need to hear to move on? There it is, you have it... Now, get out of my face and actually _go_ be a parent your child!" Seifer jabbed his finger to his door, ready for her to just disappear. He had never had experienced fatherhood but already he was shaping up to be a better candidate than the both of them combined.

Incensed, Rinoa slapped Seifer across the face, "Who the hell do you think you are?! You're not a father, you don't have a child! What room do you have to tell me how to be a parent?!"

Seifer turned his cheek back to her, his expression hardened. "Gee, I don't know, your father put in a tremendous amount of effort to make sure he _stole_ that chance from me."

"And rightfully so! Who in their right mind would ever want to give you the chance to be a father?!" It was too late. Once the words came out Rinoa knew what she had said was wrong. In the heat of the moment her rage overtook her and she regretted it the moment it was said.

"You... unbelievable bitch..." Seifer kept his voice low, feeling the heat of his skin rise as his hands tightened into closed white-knuckled fists. He would never hit Rinoa, but the words that had came from out of her mouth were enough to for Seifer to make her believe he would.

Rinoa backpedaled, stepping away and beside Squall as she held her daughter behind her. "Seifer, I'm sorry...Okay? I didn't–"

"Leave, Rinoa. Leave. Now..." Squall tried to motion them to the door but Seifer grabbed Rinoa by the arm, forcefully jerking her towards him to meet his gaze.

"Uncle Seifer! Be good! Please!"

"Let me go..." She whispered, her breath a shudder on her lips. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorceress or no, I could destroy you. I could devour you, tear you apart and leave nothing left with the power I possess – and the power that I have? Oh-ho-ho..." Seifer's voice was calm but dark, embedded in wickedness within that spilled out. "I've come to understand that you aren't the only one who has scars from Ultimecia's influence...scars and fragments which only serve to heighten the power I already have coursing through me... but instead..." Seifer's eyes took a quick glance to Squall before returning back to Rinoa. He lowered his head so he would meet her at eye level.

"Daddy! Stop this!" Alisa cried. Squall started to head towards them but instead he stopped, seeing the opportunity that had unfolded before them just as Seifer had.

"Do it..." Squall mouthed, turning Alisa to face him, covering her ears and eyes.

 _I will force you to understand, even if I have to do so against your will..._

Seifer held her by the sides of her face, narrowing his eyes as he poured his energy into her, channeling all that he could to capture her attention. "Rinoa..." He licked his lips, dropping his tone an octave as he did countless times to draw people into his influence. "For the sake of your family, you will never speak those words, aloud, to me, ever again. Now... is that clear enough for _you_ to understand?"

Terror flooded her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as she nodded, "Yes...Seifer, yes..."

 _I have so much more I could say... so much more I want to say to you... but..._

Seifer could see Squall watching out for Rinoa from his peripheral. He pulled Rinoa closer to him, keeping her trapped in his gaze. "Furthermore... for the sake of your family, you need to leave Deling City. You are to go to Timber with the agent coming to collect you and your daughter. We will be coming for you in a few days to leave for Esthar at which point you will insist on bringing me along because it will be a dangerous and potentially deadly venture. You will let go your past grievances with me and we will start fresh with a clean slate, won't we?" Seifer found he couldn't muster any semblance of kindness in his words, there was none he would give to her. When it looked as if she didn't understand, he asked for clarification. "Isn't that _right,_ Rinoa...?"

Rinoa shook her head, blinking. "What are you... doing...?"

"What?" Seifer's eyes darted between her brown eyes, searching. Where was his power and why wasn't it working on her? Seifer felt her moving out of his grip and he held on tighter, trying again. "Rinoa... tell me... what you are going–"

"You're trying... to influence me?!" Rinoa shoved him away, backing off. "Of all things..." She turned to Squall, shaking her head. "And you were just going to LET HIM?!"

Squall's tone moved to one of exasperation, frantic. "Rinoa, I _need_ you to see that–"

"NO!" Rinoa took Alisa by the hand, her legs wobbly as she stifled her tears. She looked back to them, continuing to shake her head. Seifer was in his own world when she made her exit. He staggered back, looking at his hands, trying to understand where his abilities had gone. He looked up to Squall who was just as concerned. He stepped towards Seifer, cautious to keep his distance.

"Why didn't that work, Seifer?"

"I don't understand..." Shaking his head, Seifer let his feet take over as he wandered the room. "Something is wrong..."

"What do you mean something is wrong – what did you do last night?" Squall watched Seifer as he paced. "Tell me _exactly_ what you did – um, did you take anything? Retrace your steps and tell me what happened after you went upstairs..."

"I went to my room, Wren was there..." Seifer searched the walls, the floor, the ceiling, recalling the day before. "I left the room, went to the study down the hall, I had drinks, several shots. I can't remember the bottle because..."

 _Now isn't the time. It's not safe to talk about it... not here, not now..._

"Because _why_? Tell me."

"I just needed a drink..." Seifer wasn't ready to tell the truth, not yet. Instead he shook his head, "My father was in there, we had a conversation and he left... I wasn't hungry so I skipped dinner. I was too tired so I stayed in and watched television. I didn't eat last night, only drank."

 _Something's wrong..._

"I drank..." Seifer mumbled to himself, two fingers on opposite sides of his head massaging his temples.

 _Something's in the liquor... the Mimett I drank was sealed...there's no way... but... that leaves only the alcohol in the study...the bottle... no, I couldn't have been so stupid... how could I have been so STUPID?!_

Seifer looked up to Squall, trying to trap his gaze but he couldn't control it. What energy he had reserved had been poured into Rinoa to influence her. Now when he tried it with Squall there was no power, no connection. Nothing but empty space. Seifer turned to walk into his bathroom, searching for something sharp. If he couldn't influence, he needed to know what else he was unable to do.

"What are you doing?" Squall followed him, watching as Seifer grabbed a pair of cuticle scissors, opening the edge and slicing a small cut into his middle finger.

 _It'll heal... just wait... you're fine, everything is fine... just wait... wait for it to heal..._

"One... two... three..." Seifer held his finger over the sink, watching the dark blood drip, breathing through his nose as steadily as he could. It was hard to stay calm when the scream in his throat wanted to come out with each shallow chest fall.

Squall watched from outside the bathroom door, a concerned breath escaped him.

"Six... seven... eight..." Seifer watched the blood drip, shaking his head. "I've been poisoned."

"Poisoned?"

"Or medicated..." Seifer shrugged, washing off the blood and wrapping the finger in tissue paper. It had been a long time since Seifer had an open wound. "Poisoned, medicated, drugged – does it matter? This means I'm..."

 _Father could help... no... no I am not doing that it was likely my dear father who did this..._

The knock at the door concerned them both. Squall moved to go answer it as Seifer hid in the bathroom, checking the wound every ten seconds to see if it would close. It stopped bleeding, at the very least. Squall returned after a few moments, staring at the red mark on Seifer's finger.

"It's the driver. He said the car is waiting on you." Squall gestured to the door.

"You're not coming?" Seifer flushed the tissue, clearing away any evidence that he had been wounded.

Squall shook his head, "The driver said he was ordered to only collect you. I've been given the day off. I think I'll go see Selphie and Quistis at the Hotel, have them ready to leave with Rinoa... fuck... I've got to deal with that too..."

"Do what it takes. Lie if you have to, but get them out of Deling City..."

"I will..." Squall gauged Seifer's nervous habits, the ones he very rarely expressed like the shaking hands, the sudden curl of his long torso as he leaned against the bathroom counter, the difficulty in keeping eye contact. It seemed to have reminded them both of how he felt after Dollet. Squall stepped forward, "What is it? What are you feeling?"

The knock at the door prompted Seifer to snap out of it, taking in a deep sigh and brushing past Squall. His eyes hardened, his posture straightened. He was calm and focused as he grabbed his coat. "Nothing. I feel nothing."

He stepped outside, the morning air was brisk for the middle of March. Seifer followed the driver to the black car and climbed inside, discovering his father and Wren sitting across from him.

"Father..." Seifer said as he slammed the car door. "Wren..."

"Son." Artos nodded, tented fingers resting on a crossed knee. Wren didn't speak to Seifer, she had been busy replying back to emails on her phone. But Seifer also knew that she wasn't a woman who was used to being spurned.

Seifer leaned back in the seat, perturbed that they stuck him in there with his two least favorite people. It wasn't long after they left the mansion before Wren opened a briefcase, retrieving a vial containing a sort of yellow liquid.

"Drink this." She handed the vial to Seifer, resuming to her phone.

Seifer inspected the bottle between his thumb and middle finger, eyeing the liquid with obvious suspicion. He tried to hand the bottle back, shaking his head. "Don't think so– tryin' to cut back..."

Wren was impatient and let Seifer know with a single glance. She folded her hands to her front and squared her shoulders to him. "That is the antidote to the suppression medication that you've been imbibing since our arrival." She gestured to the bottle. "This medication neutralizes the effects. In about an hour, you will be back to normal now shut up and drink it."

"Wh...wait– what?" Seifer's jaw dropped as he looked to Artos and back at Wren. "I've been _what_?"

Artos cleared his throat, rotating his body to face Seifer, "With the influx of Empyrals in Deling City, it was decided that every Empyral be placed on suppressors to keep everyone calm and ready. We couldn't afford for Empyrals to waste their energy– especially you..."

"Even you, Wren?" Seifer cocked a brow, offering for Wren to take the medication. "Are you included in this list of Empyrals?"

Wren took a moment to respond. She looked up to Seifer, her cold grey eyes watching him. "Yes, Almasy. Even me."

 _Liar. I haven't been myself in a while... you on the other hand, you used your abilities just yesterday..._

"Every Empyral is suppressed right now and their abilities will slowly return to them over time, but before the battle, they will be administered an antidote and an hour later will be at full strength." Wren explained coolly. "We want our Lieutenant Commander to get a head start."

"You cannot afford to not take it, son." Artos watched the bottle.

Seifer clenched his jaw, it didn't make sense but his father was right. Breaking open the seal on the cap, Seifer wasted no time in shooting it back, filling his mouth with the bitter tasting liquid. He found it was nearly impossible to swallow down, resisting the urge to spit it out. The flavor reminded him of concentrated sweat and bile. The aftertaste was the worst, Seifer associated it with sour lemon juice when it washed down his throat and smell it in his nose. A gagging noise came up from his stomach as he retched, his mouth filling with saliva as the rest of his body began to feel warm again.

The car ride to the military base was quiet. Seifer couldn't speak much without his throat scratching until he let out a cough. Instead he stayed silent, listening to the hum of the car and watching the streets outside. It wasn't long for the antidote to start to change him back to his normal self but it was taking its sweet time. The cut on his finger was closing but not fast enough for his liking. He still felt dizzy, but at least his vision had sharpened and his senses returned. On the outside, Seifer was calm and quiet but internally he was fearful, nervous about the meeting and why it had been so important that he had kept his energy suppressed. It didn't make things easier when Seifer heard that Squall wouldn't be present. Three days had already passed and this meeting on-base only meant one thing: it was time for war.

As they exited the vehicle Seifer noticed they had stopped in front of the large hangar on the base Squall had described to him earlier. Guards heavily patrolled the area, keeping an eye on suspicious persons. For once Seifer was not the one being scrutinized. There was a surreal sense of déjà vu when he walked with his father, almost as he had when he was with Edea when he commanded the troops years ago. Officers, SeeD Operatives, Empyrals, Humans all saluted him, respected him as they regarded Seifer as 'Lieutenant Commander Almasy, Sir!'

Even in the midst of chaos and disorder, Seifer loved the sound of his own name being spoken from so many. He tried to hide the tiny smirk on his lips but couldn't help himself. It felt good to be respected and recognized all over again.

"Now imagine if they were _only_ saying 'Commander...'" Artos pondered quietly, having picked up on Seifer's disposition.

Seifer's expression hardened as a brisk wind caught his coat in an updraft. They weren't too far from the doors before he could see why so many personnel had been called for a meeting of this caliber. He checked the cut on his middle finger, looking at fresh skin. He felt nearly at full strength.

There was a small sub-door that opened inside the larger hanger doors to this massive construct, heavily guarded, as expected. Artos was the first to walk inside, then Seifer, then Wren. Wren took the lead, motioning for the father son duo to follow her around the giant stacks of military crates blocking the view of anyone from the outside trying to look in. They stood tall, nearly reaching the ceiling.

 _One good push... they would all come toppling down._

They appeared to have been crates that stored ammo, weapons, field provisions. The typical supply of what Seifer would expect for Galbadia. They moved in an s-curve formation around the crates until Seifer began to hear voices quietly murmuring to one another.

An opening in the back of the hangar revealed two rows of tables with chairs facing in one direction, inside he could see scientists milling about, looking over datapads and talking amongst one another behind soundproofed glass. Archelaus sat at the back wall inside, observing. The Fire Empyral had his head down, reading something off a device in his hand.

 _What is he doing here...?_

"Goddamn it!"

Seifer's attention turned to the sound of a familiar voice he hadn't heard in a few days. Thatcher was knelt down by the device that sat in the middle of the room beside the giant gable couplings that ran out of the portable control room and hooked into a panel out of Seifer's view. He had a screen pulled out, appearing to be checking off tasks and running diagnostics.

"I don't see WHAT the point of this is – we've already run the checks!" A military scientist stood beside Thatcher, his hands at his waist, almost standing as if he were scolding Vinwick.

Thatcher was unamused, glaring up at the scientist. "This particular machine is based off of something I was working on for capturing monsters _before_ I was assigned to Balamb, dummy. I'm just checking to make sure it's working the way it should..." Thatcher kept his nose in his own business, opening another panel to connect his datapad into the module.

Seifer heard the scientist shoot a catty remark to Thatcher before the scrawny Operative stood upright, pointing to the device. It was a relief to see Thatcher had regained his voice and confidence in himself, even if Seifer still believed him to be a little pain in the ass.

"To start this device I need the neutron theta ignition connected to the counter photon mainstay cyberjunction which is right here on my datapad. Do you know what these things are? No? That's because this is Trabia tech, you Galbadian dingbat! We spend a good portion of our time studyin' Esthar tech for the SeeD Collective. This is what I have spent my _life_ studyin'– it's what I'm good at and it's somethin' that only _I_ know and you _think_ you know. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have a _clue_ that you needed to calibrate the backup j-turbine in order to make it compatible for the arcbase disc you've got installed – which is out of date, mind you. This software is three years old! Esthar likely has the newest discs installed. I just want to make sure that in your _mighty hubris_ you didn't _accidentally_ just build the largest neutron bomb in the history of existence. Now go back to your cubby." Thatcher knelt back down, a hand flew behind him, pointing to the control tower.

Seifer had no idea what Thatcher was talking about or even if he was still speaking the commonspeak but he could see that the young Operative knew his Tech. He managed to fluster the scientist, telling him to piss off even when the man was three times Thatcher's age. Perhaps Seifer had been wrong about String Bean.

As for the device, it was hard to avoid it. It was a behemoth, easily thirty feet wide, four feet high that required steps to reach the platform. The structure itself was circular, paneled with blackened steel and a vivid blue light emitting from its sides. It was an intimidating sight to see, clearly designed using pieces of Syndicate and Esthar tech. Nothing like this could have came from the bright minds of Galbadia.

"Beautiful, isn't it? The best minds I could get my hands on helped with its construct." Artos stood beside Seifer, admiring the device.

"It looks like an overpriced frisbee." Seifer played off the fact he was cautious of the power emitting from it. "How will help to capture Retribution?"

"You'll see..." Artos gave Seifer's shoulder a firm pat before he took his seat.

Seifer folded his arms over his black jacket, slowly shifting towards the machine. It fascinated him, pulling his focus directly towards it. He didn't study tech, so most of what he was listening to Thatcher go on and on about had gone completely over his head. It wasn't difficult to figure out, it was clear that Retribution would need to stand on the platform...

 _But how..._

"Seifer Almasy... it's been a _long_ time..."

Seifer turned, catching sight of Zone as he approached from behind, his hands folded in front of him. Seifer broke away from Zone's gaze, spotting Eliza Peylt and Rupert Menelaus standing beside his father. He was accompanying the UC to the meeting, that much was evident.

The Titan's examining eyes gave Zone a look-over. Dressed like a conformist yuppie wearing the finest of clothes and smiling like a tool, Seifer could see that Squall wasn't lying when he said Zone sold out his late father's beliefs and principles of a liberated nation a long time ago. At least Watts was honest with himself, Zone looked like an absolute joke wearing the royal blue sweater and tight-fitting jeans with the 'casual friday' sneakers. He never liked Zone, he was always too much of a weasel for Seifer's liking. Seifer tried to get him toughened up back when they were teens, sadly, it seemed nothing ever stuck. No matter, the skilled gunblade specialist knew Zone's type didn't belong on the field. He'd have a better chance crying his way out of a battle than actually winning one.

Stifling the laugh, Seifer held out his hand for Zone to take. "Zone Rutkowski." Seifer leered with a crooked grin. "The great 'Leader' of Galbadia's Anti-Empyral Movement..." The words came out in a condescending manner that Seifer couldn't resist. He drew in his scent as he leaned in, careful not to be detected in doing so. He was able to catch hints of juniper that were new to him but also the scent of red berries and bergamot – Seifer was familiar with that scent. He associated the fragrance with Rinoa and now that his power had returned to him, he knew that they had met with one another sometime that morning. Seifer was curious if Squall knew...

 _Still can't keep it in your pants, can you Zone?_

Zone kept his hands clasped together, looking down to Seifer's open hand. "I ah... I hope you understand if I don't shake your hand...or get too close." The raven-haired man stepped back. "I know we go back a ways but I'm not exactly... comfortable with physical contact with Emps."

"Just the wives of SeeD Operatives, right? Sorceresses, specifically..." Seifer chuckled, slipping his thumbs in his pockets, stepping closer, following Zone as he continued to step away. "Interesting to see you've managed to weasel your ways into the UC's private meeting..."

"Oh this thing? This isn't a meeting, it's a demonstration...you can say I'm 'invested' in this little project..." Zone gestured to the device. "It's a beaut, hopin' we can make good use out of it."

"I'm sure you do..." Seifer turned back around to the device, watching it power up without warning. The hum emitting from the core caused Seifer's hairs on the back of his neck to rise as he shivered. He recomposed, drawing in a breath of air and letting it out as he turned his head back to Zone. "So... rumors tell me that there's a solution to the Feral problem."

"What Feral problem?" Zone replied with a sly smile. "Our president issued martial law against the Empyral race. We've been taking them down as they near our town borders. Pretty soon they'll be wiped out."

"Just the Ferals though, right?" Seifer scowled, "Some of those people could be perfectly healthy..."

Zone drew in a breath as if he were about to speak but exhaled, chuckling to Seifer. He crossed his arms, smiling unnaturally wide. "It has been so good to see you, Seifer..."

 _Still a fuckin' weasel... goddamn it I asked you a quest–_

Seifer's train of thought was interrupted when Artos stood, gesturing for Seifer to move towards the platform. "We're ready to begin. Seifer, if you could–"

"Uh, no. I was just told this was a demonstration and _you_ want me to stand on...uh..." Seifer glared back at the device. " _That_?"

"Don't worry, my _boy._.. you won't be alone..." Caraway emerged from the control room, the first to walk up the platform steps.

 _This is an obvious trap... you old bastards probably think you're pretty smart huh?_

Seifer focused on the platform, shaking his head. He knew he didn't have much choice. Taking the four steps leading up the platform, Seifer joined Caraway in the center, holding his hands behind his back as he felt the vibrations beneath his feat.

"So... what the hell is this thing?" Seifer looked to Caraway with genuine concern. "I mean, what the hell _is_ this... giant... monstrosity that I'm standing on? Vinwick over there wants to make sure isn't gonna explode on us..." With a thirty feet circumference, even its size alone was enough to make a person nervous.

Caraway addressed both the group as well as Seifer as they made their way to the seats. "To fight the creature that Seifer released, standard warfare is impossible. We've already tried that, several times now and it resulted in dismal failures each time..." Caraway turned, displaying his hand proudly as he showed them the 'new and innovative' measure that was needed to be taken.

"Seifer..."

Seifer looked up to see Artos stand, addressing his son. "You are standing on what we believe to be our best bet for success."

His father's words only made Seifer feel all the more nervous that he was standing on top of a giant weapon that he wasn't sure would do to someone like him. Seifer looked to Caraway, noticing the smugness in his tone and the smell of cigars and aftershave.

"Don't worry, it's not a lethal weapon... this device will simply sap the energy, deplete it." The General paced around Seifer, walking along the outer ring of the platform. "The energy will bottom out and then in turn, allow us to capture and contain it because as far as AEM, the SeeD Collective, the UC and the great country of Galbadia know, we have come to the determination that it certainly cannot be destroyed. At least, by any means that we know of so far. So..."

Seifer sighed, thinking of shrugging off the jacket he wore but instead kept it on. The lights they stood under were making him sweat but he didn't want to appear weak. "So then why am I the guinea pig?"

"Ah!" Caraway gestured to the scientists in the booth. Seifer now noticed that Wren stood in there as well as Artos, both watching. Wren was the only Empyral who looked pleased to be in there. "They noticed it has a unique effect on newer Empyrals which is roughly the same energy type that sustains the creature, but... we need a sample of the creature to make sure that this will work before we take it on the field."

It dawned on Seifer what they were about to do. Where else would Caraway and his people get a sample of the creature? Seifer was served up and placed on a giant silver platter, garnished with remnants of Retribution coursing through his veins.

"Oh, I get it..." Seifer spun around, quickly moving to get right in Caraways face. "And what exactly do _you_ think is gonna keep me standin' on this thing, eh?!" His adrenaline kicked in as his heart raced, Seifer's hands formed tight white fists as he stabbed a finger into Caraway's chest. If he could have gotten away with it, he would have knocked him straight out of the hangar.

"The fact that you won't have a choice."

The moment the machine that had spent the last few moments powered up, Seifer felt it activate from underneath him. The energy pulsed and the white knuckled fists he had been maintaining suddenly lost their grip, he found difficulty in keeping his fists closed. In fact his limbs weren't able to work right at all. It was as if someone rewired his body and reconnected it wrong. The worst part was that it was instantaneous.

And then the pain. The terrible, awful, gut-wrenching pain...

Seifer flinched, staring right at Caraway as he staggered back. All he could scream in his head was to 'get away.' His body jerked and writhed uncontrollably, he wasn't sure if he was in control of his own feet or if the muscle spasms were forcing him to move. Sinuous, involuntary writhing movements affected his entire body, stochastic shocks of pain grew into a pulsing limbo. It was nothing like he had felt before.

Seifer was tough, he was going to ride this out. He survived Ultimecia, five years in D-District, two infusions a Guardian Force tearing out of his back and thirteen Ferals. He could do this... stubborn or not, he was conditioned to survive. Seifer believed it until his muscles began to tense so hard that he could no longer walk and he stood frozen, the spasms becoming painful enough to force out a pained noise from his throat.

Caraway's laughter caused Seifer to focus on him, watching how casually he walked around Seifer. "It's designed for you to try to fight it. Go on boy, hit me... if you can..."

Seifer grunted in pain, forcefully closing his fist long enough to feel it tighten before the muscles shot pain through his arm. His vision was beginning to blur, it was hard to keep track of Caraway now when he was seeing double, even triple.

"The harder you fight, the more the device focuses on you. It zeroes in on that energy, feeds off of it. With luck, if we can draw Retribution close enough to the field and with the amount of power it puts out, the entire field should close in on him, trapping him until there is nowhere to run..."

Caraway was inches from Seifer and all the Titan could do was choke out unintelligible sounds, not even able to form simple words. Sweat poured down his face, sweat and tears but he knew he wasn't crying. There was too much pain to cry.

The harder Seifer tried to make his way out of the field, the more pain he began to experience. Staggering mere inches at a time, Seifer managed to make a few steps before the pull broke him entirely and he finally dropped to a knee in his suffering.

"You shouldn't fight so hard, Almasy. It hurts less if you don't fight..." With his hands folded behind him, Caraway walked around Seifer, goading him.

"F-ff...NGH!" Seifer looked to his father, Artos, as he sat at the table outside of the field. Emotionless, calm as he could be, even when he wiped the tear from his eye. Seifer saw it, his eyes focused long enough to give him that to witness. Thatcher sat beside his father, putting his focus on the screens in front of him.

Seifer looked to Menelaus and Peylt, even Zone. Someone had to help him, anyone... they had to make it stop... Their reactions proved that Seifer would not be saved by any of them. They were fascinated, far too pleased with the results to care about Seifer's well being.

 _Arch..._

Seifer rolled his head, releasing small whimpers of agony as he forced his head to turn long enough to see Archelaus. There was a look in Archelaus' unblinking eyes that he had never seen before. Fear, the true unbridled fear that one would get witnessing his own fate. Fear of what was going on, fear of what could be. Fear of what this could mean for him, for Seifer, for the rest of the Empyrals... He was a true soldier and he was holding himself very well, his stance rigid and military but slowly his eyes watered and Seifer watched as he dropped his gaze, staring at the floor.

And then there was Wren. She was taking a sick pleasure in watching Seifer suffer. He could see it on her face as she smiled. Wren was not a woman who was so easily spurned, and knowing Seifer had been the one with the upper hand to do so, she was getting her revenge. It was clear on her face.

Seifer reached out and latched onto Caraway's boot, it wasn't the strongest grip but it was strong enough to grab and hold on. Caraway allowed it to happen, standing as he gazed down at Seifer with morbid fascination.

"Oh. Well... hm... turn the output up to maximum."

"NNnAGH–!" Seifer's eyes shot up directly to Artos. He saw the way his father watched him, giving him reassurance with a single tenuous gesture of the hand.

There was a flash of light and Seifer raised his body up, arching his back. The sensation of meat hooks being driven into his back forced his spine in an unbearably painful position. He felt like someone was pulling, trying to tear him apart from the inside out but nothing gave way. His muscles were on fire, every nerve ending firing off. There was no controlling his body any longer, Seifer slammed his torso down, curling into himself as he remained on his knees. There was a sharp burning sensation, one he hadn't felt in a long time as it shot out of his back, prevented by the jacket he kept on. Dry, tearless, heaving sobs erupted and he could taste the blood on his lips, feel the wet heat that began trickling out of his ears and nose.

"Manifestation... you never told us you could manifest..."

Seifer knew the secret was out. He had tried to keep it hidden, he didn't want them to know that he had matured but at that moment the shifting underneath his coat was making it all too obvious. There was a pulse that came from the machine and stripped him of the ability before it could fully develop leaving gaping wounds in his back.

A gut-wrenching scream of pain let out when Caraway lifted Seifer's torso up by the throat with an arm, his lips pressed to Seifer's ear as he spoke. "What did I say, Almasy? Did I not tell you that we would get you one way or another...?" He turned Seifer's body to the captivated audience. "Look at them..."

Seifer wasn't sure how he was able to, not with the levels of agony that racked his body in pain. He could see small flashes of what was going on off the platform but he couldn't register it.

"Finally, the world will now see you as the weak creature that you always have been... and now... you're mine." He released Seifer from his grip, watching him curl back into himself, trembling in pain. As Caraway stood, he lifted a boot and pushed Seifer onto his side with no effort at all. "Pathetic."

"CARAWAY, STOP THIS! THAT IS AN ORDER!"

He left Seifer to suffer. The intense torment was so strong that the Titan soon began writhing on the floor. He couldn't focus on anything else but the pain. It was like he was being struck by bolts of lightning over and over, every nerve lit up and was on fire, his muscles tensed up so tight he could almost feel them snapping. All Seifer could do was lay there and wait for it to stop.

Seifer could only see in quick flashes when he was actually able to open his eyes. Most of the pain was so horrible that he couldn't bring himself to do anything but wait for it to stop. He caught small glimpses with Artos and Thatcher. His father was disgusted but maintained his calm demeanor, Thatcher was frantic, his hands blindly striking at the screens and datapads.

A pulse of pain threw Seifer to his back as he arched, his boots kicking the floor now slick with his blood from the wounds in his back. He saw Archelaus and Wren inside their safe little box. Wilhelm's face was filled with disgust and resolve, staring down Caraway as Wren's demeanor changed entirely. She covered her mouth, turning away in abject horror.

At full power the machine was a roaring hum of intense power, somehow above the noise Seifer could hear the low hums of Caraway's voice as he casually stood beside Seifer, unharmed by the device. He was mocking him, his voice uncaring but pleased. Caraway was finally getting his chance to witness Seifer as he suffered.

"This won't kill you but it's getting you so close that it's goddamn satisfying to witness."

The other voices were too muffled for Seifer to hear. He could see Menelaus trying to stop them with his hands sweeping to the control room, ordering them to shut it down. Eliza Peylt rose from her seat and ran out of the area, her eyes puffy and red.

And then there was Zone. Amazed by the spectacle, Zone smiled, holding his hands at the ready for applause.

It was Artos who had ordered the machine to be turned off, and he did so just before Seifer blacked out. Thatcher had been sitting there watching the monitors, reading the bio feedback of Seifer's condition. As Thatcher overrode the controls he quickly shut off the power, finally it was over.

As he listened to the machine power down, Seifer felt the pain begin to dissipate quickly. He drew in a wheezing breath, coughing out the blood that had settled in his throat. He panted, pressing his cheek into the warm steel floor. A collection of his blood, sweat and tears pooled together, his body and face an absolute mess.

A single applause was heard in the room above the commotion, Zone was pleased. "Great success! We just need to make it portable, more handheld!"

"Almasy!"

Seifer tried to close his hand and it was too much for him to do so. With his strength completely gone, all Seifer could muster was a tiny whimper that left him when he tried to roll his head up to look to Archelaus who had scaled the platform just to take hold of Seifer to pull him down from the device. "Your gonna be alright, mate... just breathe..."

Caraway stood over Seifer, pointing to Archelaus. "Step away, Empyral. The guards will move him to where he's staying for now. You are relieved to your duties, _Lieutenant Commander_ Wilhelm. Return to the barracks until further instruction."

Galbadian Soldiers stepped in, ordering Archelaus to back away. Seifer closed his eyes as the soldiers ordered to carry him dragged him underneath a beam of light. He kept them closed after that, knowing that his father was following alongside Caraway to wherever they were taking him.

Artos was the first to speak, the tone eerily calm for what had just happened. "You did not need to turn it to max. It was uncalled for – the UC is furious..."

"All due respect, _Mr. Almasy_ , you are a businessman. I am a General preparing for war. In this case, you have no room to tell me what is and what is not called for."

"Father..." Seifer whispered, hating that he chose his father to call to for help. He opened his eyes long enough to see his Father looking down to his son seconds before he fell unconscious.

"I'm here, son..."

–

Seifer could still see daylight in the skylight above him when he opened his eyes. At least he knew he hadn't been out for long but his body was still too weak to move. His fingers flexed as he felt them wrap around the plastic frame of the cot the guards had placed him on, relieved they didn't bother restraining him. A pained groan escaped him as he tried to sit up and fail, barely able to lift his shoulders off the cot. He sighed noisily, blue-green eyes opening fully as they focused on his father sitting beside him.

Artos and Seifer had been placed in a corner of the hangar, a cot and folding chair the only thing inside the invisible barrier that was marked off with red tape. A device hung overhead, every so often scanning the area.

"It's an Anti-Empyral field, a prototype model I'm afraid, but _very_ effective..." Artos sat on the folding chair beside Seifer's cot, gesturing to the device overhead. "It detects Empyral energies and sends off a barrier to keep them in. I would use caution should you decide on escaping as it can be quite painful."

Seifer turned his head away, his voice struggling to find a pitch that didn't scratch the back of his throat. "I'm used to the pain by now."

"Yes, I know. I wish it were the last time you should ever feel that again but unfortunately–"

"Yeah, like I said..." Seifer shook his head, closing his eyes. He wanted it to mean something, seeing his father sitting with him, waiting for his son to wake. He wanted to believe it a loving gesture but deep down Seifer knew that he was looking out for his investment, his property. "Father, I–"

Artos spoke before Seifer could continue his train of thought, raising a hand to silence him, "The 'good' General Caraway went entirely too far for his own personal enjoyment... your energy levels are perilously low, and for this plan to work I need you to conserve and recover your power. You will remain in here for the time being. To help you, I've brought you this..." Artos' eyes were casual and calm as they scanned the hangar, waiting for the guard patrolling the area to turn a corner. He slipped inside of his pocket, pulling out a blue vial. Seifer knew what it was immediately, an Elixir. "Drink..." Artos unscrewed the cap and put it to his son's lips, holding it in place as Seifer drank down the clear, sweet flavored liquid. "This is just another thing that the General _will_ be paying for with interest..."

Seifer swallowed, licking his lips as he shot a glare to his father, watching him sit back down. "I would really like to know _exactly_ what the fuck that device is meant for..." With his firsthand experience, Seifer knew the device was intended to incapacitate and weaken Retribution, but his concern fell more on the moment they would shut the field down. Seifer wasn't even sure if Retribution could feel pain or even understand the concept with as much as he so liberally dished out to Seifer so knowing if it would even work was going to be a gamble.

Artos nodded, "Its intended use is to weaken it so it cannot escape. Once initiated, another device beneath the panels will draw it into an specifically designed containment field that will house it, keep it inert. This way, it will be dealt with... safely."

His son disagreed, "There's no way to deal with it _safely_ , it is what it is... remember the airship? I bet you thought encasing me in a metal box would keep Retribution from blowing us all out of the sky. It showed you now, didn't it?"

Artos folded his leg over another, clasping his hands together in his lap. "Well, there was a difference there as it had _you_ to feed on... " Artos looked to Seifer, his voice quieting. "This containment unit will sever its connection to the world around it. It will no longer be able to feed off of others. Its own energy will dwindle and eventually fall into a state of hibernation."

"Hm. 'A state of hibernation' like the one it put me in months ago?" Seifer sat up, the sharp pains were now uncomfortable, dull aches. "Interesting that you're so forthcoming with this information _now and after_ the fact... you didn't think to bring this up in the car?"

"I would _never_ discuss these matters in the company of Madalyn Wren. She is not one of my agents but she does have her uses, feeding me information about Caraway to use." Artos leaned forward, tilting his head down to Seifer. "The point is, the demonstration today was only meant to be a quick example of how it can quickly and effectively deescalate a situation. I did not anticipate that Caraway would decide it was for his personal benefit to turn it up to maximum power."

"I shouldn't have to be the one to tell you that Caraway can't be trusted..." Seifer paused, rolling his eyes as he sat up. "It doesn't matter... I just want to know how you believe you will draw Retribution into the device. It's bulky, it even looks like a trap – your people have _no_ finesse with making objects that look inconspicuous."

Artos sighed, raising his shoulders into a shrug. "We're going to use live bait that we know Retribution will not and can not resist."

"Nope, no you don't..." Realization dawned on Seifer, knowing that they intended to use him. He stood stiffly, shaking his head as he pointed to his father. "You will _not_ find me standing on that thing again."

"You won't have a choice in the matter." Artos was almost annoyed that Seifer had any protest. "You will be tethered to it. Once Retribution is in the active field, the device should theoretically focus solely on it, which means that your strength will return to you and you will be able to get out of there. I will make sure to have an Elixir on standby to get you back to full strength."

"Will I be armed?"

"Unfortunately, no. The device is my doing, but unfortunately this is Caraway's plan. I just run the numbers and tell him if it's possible."

Seifer forced out a sharp huff, resting his hands on his hips. "So that's the plan then? Hm? You're just gonna use me to fish him out..."

"Under my watch I will do everything in my power to ensure that nothing will happen to you, Seifer. But there's always the possibility that anything can happen." Artos paused for a moment, looking down at his hands as he straightened the ring on his finger adorned with their family crest. "But... before I can ensure your survival, my son... I would really like that answer from our earlier discussion _now_ preferably before the guard returns." His father looked back up at Seifer, expecting his immediate reply.

"I'm still thinking it over. It's a big decision."

"It is the only decision at this point in time that has the best outcome."

"How will my answer determine the course of Caraway's plan?"

"It's simple. I will know where you stand once the operation is over and _when_ the operation is over, things will begin to move _very_ quickly for us. I want to ensure who will be at my side when it is all over." Artos slipped off the ring on his finger, presenting it to Seifer as a gift.

Seifer held the ring in his palm, feeling the warmth and staring deep into the ruby beneath the silver crest. He wanted to tell him 'no,' but his father was right. If it was the better outcome, if Artos was being genuine and honest as Seifer believed him to be...

"If I say 'yes' _right now_... I want you to call whoever it is that is in charge in Gotland. I want you to put Nino and Zell on a ship immediately and bring them to me."

Artos gestured to Seifer with his hands before returning them to his lap. "All I need is your word, in earnest."

"It's that easy? I say 'yes' and you'll just _bring_ them here _now_?" Seifer scoffed, turning away. "Sounds too good to be true."

"No, not now but they will be here _after_ Retribution has been captured and your mission is complete. We have tried that once before and you fooled me. I am not a man who is fooled twice, but rest assured, you will see them afterwards. But that answer..." Artos stood, meeting Seifer's eyes as he put a hand to his shoulder. "I will need it before I leave this cell."


	20. Best Friends, Forever and Ever

**Author's Note: This chapter was ghostwritten by my partner, who has a better grasp at tapping into a crazed mind's psyche. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave a review letting us know how we did!**

* * *

Torrin watched as Nino drew in a deep, slow breath. He'd been watching her for hours now. He thought on what to say to her when she finally awoke but every breath seemed to blank out any thought he had. Really the words didn't matter, just the fact that she had returned to him was enough for the moment.

 _Oh, she's so lovely – be careful not to wake her – do not, do not, do not wake her, let her rest... yes..._

Of course now with Zell here too... he had his favorite people within arms reach again. He smiled at the thought but froze as he heard someone moving in the hallway. He kept his thoughts in his mind where they were safe as he listened to the footsteps pass.

 _Father would be so mad if he knew I was here. He would be so very, very furious._

He let out a small sigh as he thought on the events that led to his current situation. He remembered the day in Dollet when he thought he had a brilliant plan to bring the whole world to heel. Of course that was before his sneaky, lying, backstabbing brother had to show up and ruin everything. It was bad enough that Seifer wasn't strong enough to keep the power of Retribution in check, but then Father arrived right as they made their way out of the city. He had watched the destruction at a distance, feeling the power and falling into an absolute awe. The Creature had chosen Torrin to be the one it spared, it gave him a chance to escape, in a way, it _chose_ him.

That was enough for Torrin to want to prove to everyone that he was the one the Guardian was intended for. HE was the chosen one. HE was the one who deserved that power, not little brother, not Seifer. Torrin remembered the feeling of the hard floor as he sat on his knees with his head to the ground. His father was absolutely irate at his actions as he circled him. He used words like 'foolish,' 'egotistical,' 'failure' and many others that he would rather forget.

He felt his head jerk back as he remembered Artos lifting his head by his hair and telling him that he was going to the Gotland Compound, specifically underground in the Starlabs levels until such a time as he was needed again. Father never lied. No matter how much a person didn't like what he said, it was always the truth. So had it been for Torrin over the last few months. Locked in this facility with newborn Empyrals, doctors and security personnel. For the first week or two it wasn't so bad. He got to freely roam and interact with everyone. He had the twins to keep him company for the most part but it frustrated him when Creswell took them away to run 'tests' for 'research.' Then he got bored. Then Torrin killed the three Empyrals in training and the guard that came in to stop him. Since then he was only allowed to see the doctors and security personnel but only the doctors would speak with him, everyone else was too scared. But the doctors, every week with their stupid, inane and utterly pointless questions.

It wasn't long for Torrin to become bored again but now that he had his two most favorite people in there with him, and now he could _really_ have some fun. He smiled to himself as he noticed Nino's eyes begin to lazily open.

 _NO! What was it I was going to say– it was perfect and now it's gone!_

Torrin frantically scanned the room with his cyan eyes, desperate to remember what he wanted to say. He watched her sit up and freeze as she took in a slow breath. He knew that she knew he was there. He hadn't stopped using Ifrit's Fury by Giovanni in years and Torrin knew with her senses she could really finally understood the dark berry base notes and how they blended with the natural pheromones of his own body. Torrin shook his head, distracted. He returned to the task on hand, searching for words that slipped out of his mind before he could grasp them. Finally, before he could find the words he wanted to say he heard himself come out with it, as naturally as he always had.

"Hello sweetling."

Nino's silky mocha hair fell from her shoulders as she turned to face him, her face full of shock but not surprise. Or was it excitement? Torrin never knew the difference. "How did you get here?" Her sweet songbird voice asked with a bit of a quiver.

Torrin raised his brow, looking to the only exit. "Well I have the keys. They would notice if I broke the door."

She was so happy Torrin was there that Nino could only continue to stare at him as his brows raised even higher. "I mean this facility– how did you find me at this facility, Torrin?"

Torrin wanted to rush over and touch her face, just to know she was real, but the thought of his father kept him seated. Father saw everything that happened, everything bad. If he broke a rule again, well, Torrin knew what happened when people broke his father's rules. His first memory of his father's wrath was of his own mother.

"I've been here for months now, sweetling. So many boring, dull, _excruciatingly_ lonely months." Torrin stood slowly, he didn't want to startle her. "Now... you and Zell are here. My two _absolutely_ favorite people, right here." He stifled his excitement, his own lips quivering as he felt tears in his eyes. "Ohhh, I can't wait for _allll_ the _fun_ we'll have."

Nino faced forward and shook her head, she looked to have been still in shock. Torrin worried if he had said something to upset her and rested a hand on the bed. Nobody ever said he couldn't touch the bed.

"Don't worry sweetl _–_ "

"STOP!" Nino snapped her head to face him, her eyes burning with hate. "Never! Call me that, again. I am _not_ and have never been your ' _sweetling_.' Do you understand?!"

Torrin grinned wide at this ferocity. His mouth watered at the thoughts that ran through his mind. "I _knew_ you would be different as a Titan but this is almost _too much_ to have hoped for. With Zell so bloodthirsty and you so fierce... oooohhh, we are going to be the _best_ of friends."

Nino regarded him with a stern look, "We are not friends Torrin. Zell is not your friend either. You tried to kill him remember? Twice actually."

"Oh I know dear Nino, but I couldn't. As a human he was just too good for a normal Empyral to kill. Now since he's a Titan and so much like me..." Torrin shuddered with a wicked grin, he was so happy he could hardly keep still and so he began to pace, his hands twitching and jerking wildly. "I can't wait to see him again. I mean, I have seen him _–_ just not up close. Mm-mmn, not allowed, nope."

Nino's expressive eyes showed confusion as she watched Torrin speak. "...What is _wrong_ with you?"

Torrin stopped and slowly turned his head to Nino, the corners of his mouth still curled into a smile. He slowly brought his hands to his front, locking his fingers together. "What ever do you mean Nino? I'm the best I've been in such a long, long time."

Nino closed her eyes and shook her head before looking back up at Torrin, "The last time we interacted with one another we were in Dollet and you tried to kill me."

"No I didn't. If I had you wouldn't be talking."

Nino sighed, scratching at the scars that should have been on her chest. "Well I _obviously_ recovered but my point is that you were different then. You were a raging psychopath and now you're... well..." She gestured to him with her hands.

Torrin stood and faced away from her as the thought of that day filled his mind. He remembered when Retribution gave him his reprieve from the destruction. He remembered looking back on the city as it was being destroyed. He remembered his father appearing before him in his airship, the way the doors opened and Father was right there with those terrifying eyes he shared with his youngest son...

Torrin turned back to face Nino, "Father found me after I failed. He told me how I had almost ruined his plans. Thirty years of planning had nearly all gone to waste, Nino... All I wanted to do was help. I was tired of waiting, tired of not knowing. I thought... I had a good plan. I was going to be the good son, me, not... _him_." His eyes filled with rage at thought of the traitorous younger brother but quickly cooled as the smile returned to his face. "Father helped me understand what I did wrong. _Everything_ I've done wrong. Now I now how to act. I now know I can't own you or Zell but I can do _other_ things." Nino pulled the thin sheet from her and stood to face Torrin. She was fearless, it was so admirable. He loved Nino the Titan. Torrin would have to give her a moniker for her transformation, it seemed she had finally broken free of the human binds that left her weak.

"What do you plan to do to my brother?" She demanded forcibly, quickly clamping her mouth shut and stepping away. Torrin's eyes widened at her words much like Nino's as she realized what she had said.

 _Brother...? You and Zell are... oh... of course!_

"Oh... how did I not see it?!" Torrin mused to himself as he began pacing excitingly, Nino tried to move around the room, unable to in such a small space. "Of course you two... twins _of course!_ Oh, how _absolutely_ wonderful! This is so glorious!" His frantic motions were starting to make Nino nervous. She held up a hand to his chest and stopped his pacing. Torrin spun on her, wearing the biggest smile. "Of course, dear Nino I simply can't _own_ you or Zell, Father told me so..." Torrin was searching the room for the words his father had said. He didn't technically say that it was what he should do, but it was always the possibility... "I can– um– Oh! I can _woo_ you though... I will start with a... gift! Yes, a gift." He stood at attention, his back straight with the most pleasant smile he could muster.

Nino struggled to find the words she was so beguiled... or was that frustration? "You have absolutely nothing that I could ever want. Nothing, Torrin!"

"Actually..." Torrin stifled his giggle and _tented his fingers_ , tapping the tips _together_ , completely engrossed in her attention. "I have something that both you _and_ Zell might want... are you ready?" He sucked in a breath of air, waiting to see her shake with anticipation before answering. "Endrik Mireille."

"What about him?" Nino asked cautious in the way he moved around the room. She was always cautious, she had nothing to be afraid of but Torrin knew he would need to prove it to her and this was the only way he knew how.

He spoke haltingly, trying to form the idea before it was lost to him. "I could– arrange it so that– you... and your brother, of course – could spend some um, _alone time_ with Endrik. Yes! Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_!" Torrin was positively gleeful, he was coming up with a well rounded plan. He knew having Nino and Zell around would bring him back from the brink of insanity. "It's going to be like a little family get together! We have this handy little– well not little– but it's a spacious little place that has plants and bugs and water– a training arena! Zell fights, you fight, Endrik fights, it'd be fun– you don't have to fight though... I don't think..." Torrin furrowed his brow, looking to the floor in deep thought. Perhaps a fighting arena wasn't the best place. On second thought, of course it was! They would have plenty to talk about! "It would be like a family picnic! Wouldn't you like that? Oh, _pleeeease_ tell me you'd like that, Nino. I've been trying to hard to figure out what kind of gift to give you..." He wanted to touch her so bad it made his palms itch. Torrin remembered to keep a minimum of at least six inches of space between them at all times. Nino helped by adding another six between them.

She lowered her eyes, holding her hands up in defense. "I _just_ want to see my brother, Torrin..."

"Okay, I can do that too. You see– then you can start to love me and then he will be my brother too and we can be a family. Oh, Nino this will be wonderful!"

"Wait a sec–" Nino began to speak but Torrin wasn't finished with his thoughts.

"But first, you must tell him to do as he is told and to act calm or they will _never_ let you two see Endrik."

Nino paused, pursing her lips as she furrowed her brow.

 _Maybe if they kill him then TECHNICALLY that's not me doing it... then we can go outside! We couldn't leave the compound but I know that Nino loves going outside... I wonder if Zell likes to go outside... we'll have to find out..._

"Oh yes, once you two have your fun with Endrik then we can all leave here! Oh, this'll be such fun, you will see!" Torrin turned and began towards the door but stopped and quickly turned back to Nino.

 _I've missed you._

"Don't, please don't um... tell anyone I was here? Father said I wasn't allowed to talk to any of the patients, not after the last time..." Torrin started to reach up to caress her cheek but stopped inches from contact. "Don't worry though Nino, I will make sure they let you see Zell. Oh, this is so exciting... it's like a game, isn't it?!" Torrin quickly finished and carefully made his way out of her room.

Nino followed to the door, peering out of the window calling for him to come back. She was insatiable, so lovely and graceful... but he needed to take care of this first before he could spend more time with his favorite pair of twins.

Torrin could barely keep a walking pace as he made his way to Dr. Creswell's office. He hadn't had a single moment of excitement in what seemed forever and now it was almost too much to bear. He saw the receptionist stand and start to speak but he couldn't hear her, nor did he care to. He pushed open the gilded doors with more force than was needed and they slammed into the walls with a resounding crash.

Torrin watched the doctor lift only his eyes to him before placing his pen down and slowly leaning backwards into his chair. As he gently removed his glasses he spoke, "Torrin, why are you barging into my office today? You're appointment isn't until tomorrow or have you forgotten how to read your calendar?"

Torrin hated the way the doctor spoke to him, as if he were a child. He also hated the stink of his cheap cologne and the pomade he used to slick back his hair. All he wanted to do was kill this soft, skinny twig of a man. To plunge his thumbs deep into the doctors eyes, hook the sockets of his skull and rip his head in half. He smiled softly at the thought of the blood, bone and brain matter splattered across the neat desk. He couldn't of course, not unless he wanted Father to come and have another 'talk' with him. "No doctor," Torrin said calmly as he let his smile widen, "I had to talk to you about the twins."

"What is wrong with them? Is Ortzi having an issue with the food again?"

"Who? Oh... those twins... no..." Torrin felt confused for a moment, then remembered the twins he was given command of. He loved his twins of course but now there were the new twins that technically he loved first, and they were Titans. Ortzi and Orzo were mere Empyrals, base level creatures. "No doctor not them. The Mireille twins." Creswell's eyes narrowed and an eyebrow raised. "How do you know of them Torrin? You haven't been talking to the patients again have you?"

Torrin grimaced at the words, "No, Dr. Creswell, I know them from before I came here and, and, and, and, and... I saw the notes... the ones sitting right there... photographic memory and all that."

Creswell's face seemed lost in thought for a moment before speaking, "What would you have me do Torrin? Hmm?" He reached over, closing the file with Zell and Nino's photos attached to the Starlab medical records. Zell looked so angry to have a camera flashing in his face, Nino looked sad.

Torrin straightened his back and spoke clearly, "I think you should let them see each other. After all if they do not speak how can you test them in real combat? Weren't you going to test them anyway? Isn't that why you took my old twins away?"

"They aren't _your_ twins you–"

"Hmmm...?" Torrin watched the doctor rub his chin in contemplation for many long moments before responding.

"There is a schedule that has been put in place, Torrin. Do you remember what the big rule on schedules is?"

"We do not deviate." Torrin rolled his eyes, not listening. He was waiting for the yes.

"Exactly, we do not deviate from schedules. Your father has requested that Ortzi and Orzo be transported for an Operation in Monterosa so it appears you are in luck. We have arranged for their direct combat testing to begin this evening. So fine, Torrin. I will let them see each other. They will have two minutes, that is it. Now please leave my office."

Torrin left as quickly as he had arrived and in an even more excited mood. Even the doctor was unable to take away his joy, his rapture. He hadn't felt like this before in a long, long time, if ever. This was the best day ever.

He wanted to go tell Nino the news but figured it would work out better as a surprise. He couldn't wait to see Zell's face. Torrin wanted to see what he did to his father what Torrin had wanted to do to his in such a long time...

 _DISAPPOINTMENT. HUMILITY. SHAME. DISGRACE_

Torrin felt the surge in the back of his mind and he stopped in his tracks, immediately hitting the side of his temple with a closed fist. He knew those thoughts were wrong, he had been trained to keep those thoughts to himself. He loved Father, he truly did, even thought sometimes Father wouldn't let him do as he pleased. He felt the twitch in his brain and he recalled the last time they had spoken.

" _You have failed me again Torrin. If you should interfere with my plans again it shall be the last time. I'm sending you to Starlabs and you will remain there and behave yourself until I have need of you. If you can not do this simple task, trust that death will be the least of your concerns."_

The words rang loudly in his mind but began to quickly fade out as his new plan returned to the front of his mind. He knew that Zell and Nino were strong. He knew that if they could be brought over to his side of things, well, Father would be so happy.

 _Father could forgive me... he could forgive me for killing his precious assets and the three of them could help shape the new world under Father's wisdom! OH YES! This is turning out to be such a splendid plan! Such a GLORIOUS plan! ALL FOR YOU FATHER!_

There was much that Artos did not know about Torrin. So much that he kept hidden and secret from his Father in fears of being punished. His father only saw what Torrin wanted Father to see, hiding the massacres of people, the blood, the torment and playrooms he kept in each compound. He couldn't wait to share his secrets with Zell, he would have to make Zell promise that he, too, would keep their playrooms secret. They could be together and do whatever they liked but first, the twins would fight and prove themselves. Zell would have to promise to behave before they would let them see Endrik. Then the plan would be complete and they would be free.

Oh yes, this was indeed the best day ever.


	21. The Outbreak

**Authors Note: Possible Adult Content Warning.** Also, if the chapters are becoming too long, please let me know. I noticed that there's a running trend now where if I write a chapter it's almost a guaranteed 10,000+ words. The next three chapters were originally one whole piece but I've split it up for easier reading. Seriously, do let me know - I want the story to be enjoyable and easy for everyone to read. Drop a line in the review box or message me privately! Enjoy!

* * *

The pain was intolerable. Screams, so many endless screams escaped him that he could barely draw in breath when the procedures were over. The pain blinded him when they tested the new Titan, submitting his body to intense exposure. Shock, Freeze, Drown, Burn. It didn't matter what state his mind and body had been in when they were done, once it was all over, an hour would pass and the pain and the agony had gone. His body was fresh and revitalized, ready to take the torment all over again but his mind still remembered. It began to twist his thought processes, it was trauma on an entirely new level Zell had never imagined.

They tested him against Empyrals of every level, threatening to execute Nino if he killed his testing partners. They must have been running low on infusions, he figured. Sometimes he couldn't resist the temptation and since his birthday Zell had killed a mere two; both out of frustration and pleasure, racking up his body count to thirty plus according to his own mental tally.

When Zell regained consciousness after his attempt to escape, Creswell had been sitting in his cell across the room waiting. Zell noticed that he held a single-button remote in his hand. The instant Zell began to advance towards the doctor he felt his wrists and right ankle pull together and lock in place, completely incapacitating him as he fell out of his new cot. They had restrained him by means of three magnetic cuffs that pulled his extremities together to prevent him from fleeing or resisting their tests. Flitting away did nothing but scoot Zell across the room, he couldn't pull his wrist cuffs away from the one on his ankle. The magnets were strong, controlled by the remote in his doctor's hand. Not even as a Titan could he get them to budge.

Creswell was there to inform him of the new changes in his schedule. They would be keeping him busy, keeping his mind distracted as it was clear Zell didn't have enough to suffer through. Creswell also mentioned that any attempts to escape again would mean a swift execution for both Zell and his sister and when Zell replied with a 'maybe that's for the best' attitude, Creswell left, never to return.

Zell was worried that he was losing to the facility. He was concerned that if he could be broken in just a few short days what could they possibly do to him in a single month. He struggled to focus on staying positive. Positive was left in his old life, in his human life. It died with him the moment he was reborn. Zell had stopped dreaming, he stopped believing in a future, he knew there was no longer any hope and it had only been a few days. Just three painful, grueling, torturous days since he last saw Nino, since he tried to break free. Zell had tried, he put his life into trying and it resulted in the same damn thing every time. He thought he would try to break free again, he thought they couldn't break him. That was before they began the advance experimentation, the things that Galbadia and the UC had banned outright because they were deemed 'unethical to humans.'

For humans, yes. But Empyrals? Not at all. Experiment away, its not like the effects would be everlasting...

The experiments were his punishment for trying to escape, it seemed. Their primary focus at times seemed as though they wanted to measure his pain tolerance. He had already had a high threshold before, now they really had to turn up the dials to make him flinch. They measured his immunity with several injections throughout the day containing a variety of poisons and until Zell's body kicked in, he would have to endure the pain of his organs failing, his kidneys shutting down and his body going into shock. Suppressors, paralysis, more suppressors, even more suppressors when they stopped working. They stopped using sedatives after the suppressants when they deemed that Zell had built up a tolerance to everything they injected him with. Now they kept him awake during the tests, not like they had much choice. An hour later and he'd be ready for the next dose.

When the suppressors no longer functioned, when his body had built up a tolerance, they kept him restrained moved to the exploratory phase. That was the third day, when they tried to cut into his abdomen to examine what kind of hardening underlay Zell would manifest to prevent damage onto his organic structure. The full body scans picked up absolutely nothing so cutting was their only option. Curious himself, Zell stole a quick glance at the scan results before they had been tossed out. It appeared his body had an internal frequency, a micro vibrating pulse that prevented them from getting a clear image on what was inside. Unfortunately for the doctors cutting him open, his skin would close up, chasing after the blade as fast as it could. The results of the exploratory study were inconclusive to say in the least.

Out of everything, Zell began to pick up that the doctors and scientists had a deadline that was coming up fast. Every procedure had been rushed and hurried. Zell started to feel a sliver of hope then. The scientists were trying to get everything they could out of him. Zell heard that they were being shipped out in a few days, but where? Were they planning on executing him when they were done? Was he going to be released? Were they ever going to answer any of Zell's questions?

Never. Not a single doctor spoke with him since his visit with Creswell. He would ask but their responses were silent. After eighteen days Zell no longer looked at them as human beings. He saw them more like aliens, monsters, robots. Soulless automatons without any remorse for the pain they inflicted for science, for research, for no discernible reason. Creswell was the only one who spoke to him and he visited the Titan by means of the speaker on the top of his Zell-proof cell.

Zell heard the whistling crack and the speaker began to talk to him. He had damaged the speakers in his cell so bad it only came out in a garbled mess. After a short time the magnet cuffs activated and Zell collapsed to the floor, his wrists and ankle connected behind him via the strong magnetic restraints. He was lifted, black bagged, hoisted and carried like an object. His head being covered disoriented his senses, making it difficult to know exactly where they were heading.

The patter started to grow after what seemed as though they had walked him through the entire layout of the facility. Anxiety slipped out in shaky breaths, his first thought being that they would make him fight against Nino again.

Placed inside a space between two doors, Zell shrugged off the hood and looked around. Once the restraints connecting his ankle and wrists were unlocked remotely he stood, his body sore from being contorted and carried. Zell tried to pull his locked wrist cuffs apart, all the while grunting and straining but they wouldn't give way. The moment he gave up the second door made a hiss and slid open and Zell felt a sense of relief to see Nino sitting at a steel table. Zell stepped inside and stopped, looking to his father as he sat next to her in the corner.

 _What is this? Some kind of family gatherin_ ' _?_

Not a single one spoke, all three taking in the moment as Zell shuffled and paced, debating on whether or not to sit or to get brazen and kill Endrik right then and there. He could do it, he was fully capable but it would have proved to be a daunting task with his hands still restrained behind his back.

He consulted Nino, basing his decision on her reaction to him being present. She regarded him with cautious eyes that no longer held the vacancy he became so familiar with. Zell would have given anything for them to be anywhere else but in that room. She looked to the only seat that had not been taken, suggesting that he join them.

Zell's eyes stayed locked onto Endrik, his feet shuffled over to the chair and he quietly took his seat. There they sat for a moment longer, their eyes slowly cycled between one another. Zell was determined to speak first but failed to form the right words.

"My children–"

"Stop talkin'. Seriously, don't speak, yeah? I think if you speak I'm gonna do somethin' I'll regret, so just stop." Zell's deadpan expression shot a bitter look over to his father. He felt a twinge of satisfaction in managing to maintain his cool as long as Endrik didn't open his mouth, he didn't want that spoiled with some grandiose speech about the family. "Anythin' that you have to say I'll probably not care much for anyway..."

Endrik leaned in, folding his unrestrained hands across the table. He worked his mouth before speaking, "Son, I have been silent for a long, long time. I have remained in silence, in solitude waiting for this disease to kill me. Right now, I sit here, among my children, sick with a disease for which there is no cure. We have been granted time to speak to one another so I _will_ speak and you will sit there and listen."

"Just do as he says, Zell..." Nino whispered, her head low.

"What, you're back under his spell now, Nino? That didn't take long..." Zell glared, really wishing they would hurry up and just release the cuffs already. He felt guilty for snapping at Nino but he didn't like the way she sat with her eyes to the table, quiet and obedient as her father demanded. After all they had endured, watching Nino's timid demeanor around their father only served to piss him off. "Is that what this is? A little family visit before you're a corpse to us?"

"I do not know why they brought us together today. I just know that I will not waste my time sitting in silence when there is an opportunity to speak to my long lost son." Endrik sighed, regaining his composure to maintain some semblance of propriety as a hand slipped into his pocket, feeling the texture of something Zell could not see. Zell looked him over, Endrik had been dressed in the same white clothes that Nino and Zell wore, wearing slippers to keep his feet warm. His skin was gaunt and sagging, hair greying and dull. His condition had clearly progressed, he was beginning to actually look sick. "To see the both of you here, together... it is a miracle. I prayed to Hyne and he provided me with–"

The interruption that came as a scoff from Zell broke Endrik's train of thought.

Endrik paused, watching his son carefully as he continued. "Provided me with my children – my strong, capable children... everything, even sitting here, right now, it changes _everything_ I could have ever dreamed of."

Nino and Zell looked to one another.

"It was fate that placed you on that train, son. It was fate that brought you and Ninnoka together. It was fate that our people in Esthar, your mother and grandf–" Endrik stopped himself, noting the shift in body language coming from Zell. "It's all connected, brought together and orchestrated by Hyne himself... I believe it and so should you both. And if there was anything I would have changed, it would have been that I could have been there when you both felt the resurgence. That opportunity was taken from me–"

"Don't kid yourself, you caused it when you escaped." Nino spoke up, looking to her father. "If it hadn't been for you, Zell and I could have been halfway to Esthar by now–"

"You will be silent!" Endrik hissed to Nino, taking a significantly lighter tone as he looked to Zell, propping his arms on the surface of the table. "Galbadia took the choice a father should have made for his children. They allowed you both to become infused with the power, volunteering you to become a weapon–"

"You think I volunteered for this?"

"I know you didn't volunteer, you cowered and it was forced upon you. That's why it would have been my choice, I would have convinced you of it. Now all I can do is exact my revenge. I know that it was Seifer Almasy who infused you and he nearly ruined _what_ legacy I have left to my name...twice, now." Endrik frowned but soon leaned back in, gesturing for his children to lean closer. "One day I will take my revenge, but right now it doesn't matter. It's done and it has worked out better in my favor than for anyone else."

"What do you mean?" Nino looked up, she was as concerned by that statement as Zell.

"My children are now Empyral but most significantly, you are both Titans infused with the power that came from _me._ It has been divided and shared between the both of you – this makes you both the perfect weapon against our enemies." There was a twisted grin that grew on Endrik's face. "The Almasy's have held control over Syndicate long enough. Galbadia has served its purpose and has ran this country long enough. Now it is time for the right family to step up and lead – a family who won't cater to their enemies..." Endrik's vacant green eyes drifted to the camera in the room as it watched them.

Zell cleared his throat, "You want us to take over Syndicate...the three of us..." Nino was growing uneasy, Zell could feel the patter resume after he spoke.

"I want us to take the world by a storm of Empyral power... but yes. One step at a time... we take Syndicate. The first step in doing so is to liberate ourselves from our current state of confinement. Conveniently, we are sitting directly below Artos' precious Gotland compound..."

"So what's stoppin' us from just killin' you now and the both of us escapin', huh?" Zell squared his shoulders as best he could, his head tilting. "Why are we wastin' our time talkin' to you?"

"Because you two are newborn Titans and I am the man who knows what power you hold. In time, I can show you, teach you how to nurture and grow that power. Whether you want to see it this way or not... the simple truth is... you need me."

"We don't need anybody." Zell figured that if Seifer could learn how to nurture and grow his own power, it couldn't have been hard for Zell and Nino to learn. Anything was better than to have a man like Endrik Mireille in their lives.

"That can be left for a longer discussion at a later time but for this to work you _still_ need me. Ninnoka is not familiar with the Gotland Compound and I was the man who built it. In Artos' arrogance, his placement for us was poorly selected. I would be the one with the knowledge of the complex better than most of the guards here."

"We would _still_ need someone who knows access codes, keys in their possession. Most of the guards who handle us don't have the proper clearances. They keep them separated from us for a reason, you know..." Nino looked to Zell, speculating.

"Wait a sec – when did Artos Almasy get involved with this?" Zell shook his head, knitting his blonde brow as he found his mind hung up on Endrik's earlier statement. "It was Galbadia who put us here... Wren and the Omega Force–"

"And who do you think sent Wren?" Endrik peered down his nose, satisfied he knew more than Zell. "She may belong to Caraway but Artos is the one who had her infused, has her influenced to obey."

"Nah, it was Wren who told me that the Elixir X program was workin' to _destroy_ Syndicate forces. Why would Artos want to destroy his own people – doesn't make sense, right?" Zell shifted uncomfortably, looking to Nino as she watched her brother. He tried to ignore the fact she had been studying him, perplexed. He heard the sound of footsteps and a man whistling from the other side of the wall and noticed it took Nino by surprise. The footsteps vanished but her eyes remained glued on the sound coming from the door.

"It makes perfect sense... Artos is cleaning house, clearing out anyone who opposes him." Endrik's body tensed as he leaned in again, this time his voice a low, even whisper. "Torrin's little mistake in Dollet resulted in a massive divide in Syndicate. There was already a split in power when they decided to introduce Empyrals at the Summit so I can only imagine that Dollet cut the ties that kept Galbadian Syndicate agents loyal to the Almasy's. I wouldn't be surprised if Artos is only working with Caraway to help eradicate the factions that have remained loyal to the Mireille control. Caraway is the one who is sitting at the top for the time being, but as it stands right now everyone has a hand in each others pockets..."

"I'm no strategist but that actually might work better in our favor if that's the case." Zell chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Yeah... everyone will be distracted over everyone elses' bullshit and we can slip away and get the advantage–"

"You aren't actually considering this..."

Zell turned to Nino, leaning in close to her. "What other option do we have, Nin? In the last four days I have experienced more pain than I have in my entire life, yeah? You saw it – you see what it's turnin' me into. I won't last much longer in here, I'm _losing_ my mind so if there's a chance–"

"This plan may not even work..." Nino tried to rationalize it but Zell refused to listen. If Endrik held their only chance at leaving he was going to take it.

"We have an _advantage_ here, Nino. This single meeting could be our one shot–"

"Not with him." Nino turned to her father, "No, he is too dangerous for you to be around. We can try to escape but I won't leave if he's coming with us."

Endrik sat in silence quietly observing their conversation.

"We _don't_ have a choice, Nino." Zell spoke clear and slow, trying to get her to understand. "If we do this, we're doin' it – even if I have to drag you out of here fightin' me I will..."

"You shouldn't even have to make the threat, Nino should already be obedient to you–"

"Stay out of this, yeah? I don't need your help convincin' my own damn sister..." Zell narrowed his eyes in contempt, softening them when he turned back to Nino.

"You would do well to remember whom you are speaking with." Endrik held an impressive level of pretentiousness, even as a prisoner to the facility. He leaned back, crossing his arms. "To be so disrespected in such a way..."

"Hey... I know _exactly_ who I'm speakin' to, Endrik." Zell rolled his shoulders, his shoulder muscles were becoming aggravated. "I get it. You wanna take back your control over Syndicate but to do that _you_ need an army. You need people on your side, which to be honest, I don't think you have a leg to stand on. You're the weakest opponent in all of this, yeah? You may get us out of here, but what power do you even have? You spent all that time in Alnaj, things have changed all across the board if you haven't noticed."

"When I was in Galbadia as the leader of our faction, Syndicate _never_ needed to play nice with the government powers that be to achieve our goals before." Endrik spoke as slow and clear to Zell, explaining with punctuated inflections. "Before, whatever Artos demanded of me I did it, willingly, gladly and in abundance because it ensured _my_ return to Esthar to be with our people." Endrik's eyes started to darken at the thought of home. "Esthar is where my army sits and waits for my return. What factions I still have here in Galbadia stayed in contact with me even while I was in Alnaj. They're in hiding and I know exactly where they have infiltrated, they're waiting for the arrival of their leader, someone to take control once again."

"You think a handful is gonna stop G-Force, Omega and the SeeD Collective? All on top of the Empyrals they've created from those three military branches? You're fucking stupid, yeah? It'll never work. They're not just gonna let us three plus your handful of agents come in and take over." Zell kicked up a leg, his body was starting to feel stiff from sitting so long. He noticed that Endrik reached into his pocket with a shaky hand, taking a moment to steady his breath. Zell noticed that the symptoms of Pyrexia came in waves.

"Artos has lost his way catering to SeeD and Galbadia. He is weakened, thinking less of being in command and thinking more like a businessman– that's not enough to lead, not like a true leader–"

Endrik exploded into a violent coughing fit, black blood spattering onto the table as he heaved and hacked. Zell jerked his head back, feeling the spray hit his face wearing an expression of utter disgust when he couldn't wipe it away. The stench of the sickness was much like Seifer had described before, Pyrexia smelled like rotting, putrid, stinking death and it was enough to turn Zell's stomach.

"If he– hasn't already– I'm sure his plans are– to– stick that– son of his– in charge–as it should– have been from the beginning..." Endrik drew in a hitching breath, letting out another hard cough.

"Not Torrin..." Nino shook her head as she stood, pulling the fabric of Zell's shirt up to his face, carefully daubing away the fluid. Zell just hoped being Titan meant he was now immune to the illness.

"No, the other one– Seifer..." Endrik recovered, taking a wheezing breath as he reached in his pocket for the rag he carried stained with dried spatters of blood. "If he's in the UC's pocket then he's in with Artos, which means he is now our enemy." A careful swallow brought back a few more coughs and Endrik's face was full of resolve before Nino sat back down. "I know that I am dying, I know that it's too late for me so I won't be able to lead our people... but I know that my children can."

"You say children but you just mean me, right?" Zell sniffed haughtily. "I remember hearin' about this 'hierarchy' in Syndicate. Women aren't allowed to lead."

"You take over, son and you can change that. Whatever you want and it will be yours as long as the name behind the power remains Mireille." Endrik leaned his torso back, his voice cracked and fluctuated until he could find a pitch comfortable enough to speak. "I could teach you everything. I could teach you how to lead, how to think like a true leader, not just a follower. I could train you to be a true assassin, like your sister and like myself, like your grandfather and the fathers before him. Your grandfather Ryon... he was a close-combat fighter, just like you..."

Zell hated to admit to himself that the things Endrik were saying had interested Zell. If there had been a possibility that his Grandfather was alive, he had hoped that he wasn't as crazy as the rest of his family. It wasn't fair to call Nino crazy, but he didn't like that her eyes were watching him with such intensity at that moment.

"I know what you did to the man who raised you. Randyll Dincht was weak and threatened the woman you so affectionately call your ' _Ma_.'"

"Don't you ever _fuckin'_ talk about–"

Endrik was quick to cut Zell off, unafraid of the puffed chest that his son displayed. "I know why you did it and I believe that to be quite admirable. Randyll was a problem, a threat to your family. Imagine if you had let him go, imagine what would have happened if you didn't act on that moment. When I discovered you were my son I did my own digging and read the statements but it wasn't hard to uncover the truth of what really happened: You killed your foster parent in cold blood because you knew that he was a threat and would never stop."

"Zell, you didn't..." Nino's voice was quieter than a whisper, almost unbelieving.

"How did you figure it out?" Zell didn't flinch away from the conversation with his Father. Nino would have to wait. He sat in his chair, patiently waiting for Endrik to continue as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Mireille's are known for their fury. We have an unbridled rage which comes out when our existence is threatened. It's ingrained in all of us, since the days of old fables and myth. The instinct is right there for you but you need to train. Hone those skills, like your sister has." Endrik looked to Nino, the tone of voice he took sounded almost like he was complementing her. "If she's _anything_ , she's adept at her craft. You would do well to learn from her."

There was a sound of heavily armored feet running through the halls that Zell picked up on. Someone had been shouting for more men. Shrugging it off he returned his attention to his father, his pensive mood left Zell quiet, giving him time to mull it over. His mind seemed to have been going nonstop since their arrival.

"Think about this... the Almasy's are a threat, son." Endrik spoke with a matter-of-fact inflection, "Artos wanted you to be killed like the rest of the SeeD Operatives we had captured. He never saw the value in you or in any of your men. When he learned you were my son, he gave you to Torrin. _Torrin._.. heir to the Almasy family and he chose _you_ _specifically_ to torture and forced your own twin sister to interrogate you... and then there's the youngest of the line – Seifer."

A pang in Zell's chest when Endrik spoke Seifer's name forced Zell to shiver. He wanted to once believe that Seifer was his friend. He had loved him as he loved the rest of the Orphans he grew up with. He was like a brother to Zell, and then he betrayed him.

"...Seifer _,_ who holds such a vast and sordid history with you. Seifer, who consistently hurt your sister. Seifer, who has time and time again proven to be dangerous, a man who stops at _nothing_ to get _exactly_ what he wants. A man who would destroy the world and watch it burn for the sake of being right. Every member of that family, every... single... one... is a threat. They would stop at nothing until they have destroyed us."

Endrik seemed to have known exactly what Zell was contemplating. He spoke the right words as Zell remembered how carelessly Seifer had thrown Nino's life away for the chance at saving Squall's. Zell could remember the way he so quickly laughed off Zell's fury when he held his sisters body in his arms. The way he was so possessive over her, possessive over the infusions, possessive over Zell himself, disregarding his wants and needs, forcing Zell to endure so much as he stood in Seifer's path of destruction so blind to it all. Seifer would break Zell into a million pieces just so he could assume control over everything with that conniving, scheming, sickeningly charismatic smile that Zell had seen time and time again.

"Zell, you can't be considering this..." Nino's voice was in Zell's ear but he barely heard it. Too many things started to run through his mind at once. She slipped out of her seat, dropping to her knees as she knelt beside her brother, looking up to him as her hands tried to pull at his face to greet hers. Zell wouldn't budge, he matched his father's posture, straightening his back and drawing in a slow intake of breath. "Zell–!"

"Nino, this is my decision." He wouldn't move, wouldn't meet her eyes, wouldn't be swayed. "I'll do it."

"No." Nino turned Zell's seat but he had planted his feet to stay in place. "Zell, don't do this... our father is a _liar._ You _can't_ trust him, you know this! Don't you remember? Have you forgotten what he did to us!?"

"Have _you_ forgotten, Nino?" Zell finally gave his attention to his sister. He looked down at her, shaking his head. She had to have seen it, her above everyone else couldn't have fallen so blindly into the path of Seifer's influence. "Have you forgotten what kind of monster Seifer Almasy _really_ is? What about Torrin? You were so scared when we met at the compound. You were terrified and weak until you saw that Torrin _could_ be stopped. And Artos – Artos tried to give you to the _both_ of them like a toy they could eventually break. But Seifer, man... I hate to say it myself, but Endrik's pretty spot on. _Everything_ that Seifer gets in his path is _nothing_ to him. He destroys _everything_ for the _benefit_ of _himself_."

"Zell, you _know_ that's not true!"

Endrik stood, resting his hands on the table as he leaned over Zell. "I will ask again, Zell... You are a Mireille, you are my son, will you join me?"

Zell turned away from Nino, nodding to his father. "Yeah."

"It will take all three of us. We will work as a team but you _must_ follow my lead."

"Zell, don't fucking do this!"

The young Titan nodded, shrugging Nino off of him. He was ready to leave, ready to break free. He had a plan already put in place but he knew to get out he would need Endrik. "Okay, so what's the first step?"

"First–"

Their plan was stopped before it even began when the droning sound of an alarm blared through the small visitation room, sending vibrations through everyone. The burst of sound put Zell on high alert as he bolted to a standing position, his body turning back to the flashing red light above the door. "The hell is going on?!"

Endrik chuckled from behind but Zell could barely hear anything but the klaxon alarm blaring in the room. It was agonizing to listen to, the sound likely designed to disorient Empyrals. He could feel it rattling his entire body, disrupting his own internal frequency. He quickly realized that his senses quieted, his body felt weak.

"You won't be of any use with your hands behind your back like that..."

Zell flinched when he felt his father grab his hands, "I said I'd help you, I never said you had permission to touch me..."

"Be quiet and hold still – I'll get them off...Nino, hold onto him. Remember our discussion earlier..."

"Yes, father." Nino's tone was flat as she grabbed Zell, her hand planted directly on his chest.

Zell rolled his eyes, keeping a close watch on the door. He shifted his weight, knowing the guards would likely be coming any moment. He could feel his father wrapping his fingers around Zell's hand. "Tch! Yeah, use your _wise_ and _sage_ knowledge as an Assassin to get them–AGHH!"

There was zero warning to Endrik taking Zell's hands and compressing the bones together until they fractured and snapped. Zell drew in a harsh gasp, screaming as Endrik continued to compress and break just enough to slip the cuffs off. Zell collapsed into a heap on the floor, labored breaths formed when he held his hands close to his body. Nino was there with him, fighting him every step of the way when he tried to get away from her. He could feel every instance of pain sending sharp jolts through his nerves and up his arms, he didn't think of the fact she was healing him, at the time he could only see red.

"YOU SICK SADISTIC FUCK!"

"You'll heal. Concentrate on the bones, use the energy. Nino, stand and fight. They're coming." Endrik commanded, he was the first to notice the doors were unlocking and hissing.

Nino stood, standing in front of Zell in a defensive stance, her hands up at the ready. Zell kept his attention to his hands, trying to use the energy Nino passed into him to heal. He heard the sounds of gunfire and jerked his head up. Endrik had disarmed one of the guards and put a bullet between the eyes. He was fast, even in his condition he was a well-trained assassin that lived up to the title. Four more guards came down, faster than Zell had ever hoped to accomplish.

 _Kill them all..._

His hands popped and cracked as he flexed them. Endrik had been right, Zell healed but they were tender and stiff. Zell stood, working his hands back into functioning order. He took note that Nino had only been incapacitating the guards, rendering them unconscious and throwing them away from the door. Endrik took great offense when he caught on as well. Once the first group was taken out, he snatched Nino by the hair, jerking her close.

"DO AS YOU ARE TRAINED AND KILL THEM!" Endrik dropped the pistol to each of their heads, delivering a swift and ruthless execution onto each of them as Nino screamed.

"HEY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zell wedged himself between them, planting his feet as he stood up to his father, watching Endrik back down. Zell immediately turned to Nino, his hand moving to the back of her head to hold her gaze in his. "We're gettin' out of here, Nin – just...do whatever gets us out of here faster, we can think about the consequences later, yeah?"

 _I need you to shut off that part of you that feels. It's not fair but I need it done, Nino... I need you to do it for me..._

"Disgraceful... coddling a grown woman like that, your sister of all people..." Endrik muttered, grabbing weapons and armor before stepping out.

 _You leave her alone, old man... I'll take care of the rest. I'll kill em... I'll kill every last one of them..._

Endrik grabbed the keys off one of the guards before moving ahead to take the lead. Zell turned and grabbed Nino's hand, pulling her out of the visitation room.

"The next step is to find a guard with access codes. We don't have time to waste – we trail blaze through the facility and find a vehicle...down this way on the left..." Endrik gestured down the hall. The corridor looked as though a large group of people had ran through. Paperwork was scattered along with lab coats and a few bodies. Empyrals.

"Did a riot break out? What do you think happened?" Nino asked, her voice shaky as she tried to keep up with Zell's pace.

"It doesn't matter..." Zell growled, catching notice of the guards at the end of the hall. "Stay here..."

Endrik aimed his weapon at the guards, "Your infusion provides you with the power of Haste. Use it to close in and–"

"Oh, I know... I got this..." Zell released Nino's hand and cracked his freshly healed knuckles, channeling the energy to his feet. In a flash he burst through, slamming two of the guards into the steel doors behind them. The other two were easy to take out after that. While they were focused on the two Titans standing at the end of the hall, Zell hit them both with a one, two attack – instant kill.

"Very good. You're adapting to the power well... next time channel a shockwave..."

Zell looked up to see Endrik approaching but Nino was nowhere in sight. "Where'd she go?!" Zell retreated back the way they came, looking around. He couldn't feel her anywhere, the patter was unable to be felt over the alarms. "NINO!"

"ZELL DINCHT!"

Zell and Endrik both jerked their heads behind them, ready to attack when they heard the sound of the soldier calling to them. Once the helmet came off Zell instantly recognized the man, immediately holding up a hand to Endrik to lower the gun he had aimed right between Watts' eyes.

"Watts?! The hell are you doing here?!"

"Friend of yours?" Endrik raised his brow.

Watts was catching his breath as he slung the assault rifle over his shoulder, approaching the Titans. "I'm here to recover you, sir! This time it's the Forest Owls who are assisting SeeD, pretty cool huh?! We don't have much time, they've called in reinforcements from Deling City and they're flying them in now."

 _Damn it, Nin!_

"Stay here, I'll be back – I've gotta go–"

"Leave her, Zell."

"Th'fuck you say?!" Zell growled low in his chest, poking a finger into Endrik's chest. "I'm NOT leaving my sister!"

"If she can't keep up, she will only slow us down." Endrik called behind him as began searching the guards.

"I can stay here with uh...what's your name, sir?" Watts gestured over to Endrik.

Endrik turned and looked over his shoulder to Zell. "Go and find your sister. I'll stay here with the Owl."


	22. Head Rush

Things were different when she thought he had been captured in D-Wing. She was braver than when she was protected by a pane of glass. When she saw how easily he had broken free, all of Nino's bravery vanished from her being. She had spent time cultivating it, building herself up after seeing brave men and women like Squall, Irvine, Selphie and Zell defend and fight for their survival, for one another.

When Torrin had her escorted into the visitation room, she felt everything that made her brave vanish all over again.

She had seen that look that her brother gave when he looked back at their father. It was the same look that Seifer had when her father took him in after Ultimecia was destroyed. He had been lost, he had given up all hope, and Endrik was the man who gave him a future when thought he didn't have one.

Even before his infusion, Nino's father was a master when it came to manipulation. Strong minds, weak minds, eager minds, it didn't matter. Her father could break anyone. One way or another, a person would break and they would be under his control.

Zell was no different. He had played into Endrik's trap and Nino felt the pang of guilt when she realized that she had let him do so freely.

Perhaps Nino had not been broken entirely. Perhaps sitting there, listening to her father go on and on about legacy of the Mireille's, stressing the importance of ensuring that the family line continued, pressing the fact that Zell was who he named as his successor – maybe all of that was what dug beneath Nino's skin and allowed it to happen.

Nino was weak. She allowed her father to take over the strength she had when she was near her brother and she felt useless and afraid. She felt as if she was unable to fight like them. Nino didn't want to kill and be ruthless, she just wanted to leave. She wanted to survive.

The moment after their escape, the moment Zell's hand left hers, she felt disconnected. As she watched him execute two guards without hesitation, Nino ran the opposite direction. She didn't know why, she didn't have any reason for it other than she felt afraid. She was terrified of her brother.

One wrong turn landed her in the hands of Cole and two officers executing a group of Empyrals. With the riot that had broken out, he was instructed to take her away. Cole didn't hesitate, he didn't question it. He grabbed her and off they went.

Nino looked to Cole as he dragged her off, her body and mind was in a complete state of shock after witnessing Zell so easily take the lives of the guards. Maybe she had been wrong about him, maybe Zell was just like their father. Everything about him had changed after Seifer had returned from Alnaj, everything she had ever loved and admired about Zell was gone after the infusion.

"Cole, let me go... you're hurting me!"

"I can't do that, Mireille...orders are to keep you in solitary until the threat is contained, then you're being transported directly to Deling City." His voice was stern, cold as he pulled her along, his hands holding hers behind her back to prevent her from breaking away.

"Wait – no, Cole please listen to me... I need to go NOW." Her bare feet skidded when they tried to plant onto the ground, throwing off her balance. The sirens blaring continued to disorient her, making her weak. "Where are you taking me?!" She tried to fight back but Cole was strong. He didn't respond, only kept moving. He was tall and his legs carried him further than Nino's normal walk could. She worked double time to keep from slipping. After walking for a few more turns and twists, she found herself back at her cell. "NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK IN THERE!" She lifted her feet, planting them on the door frame and pushing back. Once her arm freed she reared back, knocking Cole in the nose with her elbow.

Cole being top heavy stumbled backwards and fell with Nino on top of him. The gear and weapons he carried jammed hard into her back as she rolled off of him, grunting painfully with each move. She turned back to check on Cole, she had knocked him unconscious. As Nino looked around she realized that there had been a fire. The halls had a thick haze through them, the sound of a still lit fire burning at the opposite end of the corridor. She could hear the sound of someone laughing maniacally at the source of the blaze, several people in fact. Then the screams arose.

 _Got to get back to Zell... we have to get out..._

As Nino began to rise a boot planted her back down to the floor. She groaned as the air pushed out of her chest. Whoever it had been on top of her spun her around and she saw that it was Cole, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"YOU BUSTED MY TOOTH YOU DARKBLOOD BITCH!" He grabbed her neck, his knee planted into Nino's chest as she felt her ribs crushing beneath his weight. Nino convulsed, trying to fight like hell to get him off of her. She clawed, scratched, snatched and swiped but Cole had impressive reach, her fingers barely touched the skin of his cheek.

 _I'll make you... stop..._

Choking, Nino gave up on stopping him and instead pressed what fingers could reach his face. She felt the energy as she drew it into herself, feeling her body grow stronger and his grip grow softer, weaker.

 _I'm sorry..._

She felt tears welling in her eyes as she saw flashes of his life, his memories, his dreams and wishes. She saw his marriage to his wife, the infidelity he instigated, the lying when he was caught, beating his wife to the point of death, getting out of a murder investigation. Nino could see it all through his eyes. He grew up privileged, the job was not earned but handed to him. The truth was nothing like he had told her from before. He wasn't the shy, innocent Cole he had portrayed. He was a liar, a manipulator that got what he wanted because his daddy gave it to him. Suddenly Nino didn't feel so guilty, that is, until she opened her eyes.

There was a flash of light and Nino looked up and let out a gut-wrenching scream. Cole had turned into a colorless husk, his lips curled back revealing the broken teeth, the skin dry, grey, wrinkled and dead. Flakes of his grey and black skin were starting to flake off. Actual chunks of his limbs fell apart around her. Squirming away as she wailed, Nino threw the husk off of her, crawling backwards until she found a wall.

"I didn't mean it... I didn't mean it..."

Nino's body was covered in dust, human dust, Cole dust. She wanted to vomit, she wanted to scream hysterically until someone came but instead she kept her mouth shut, covering her mouth when she felt a sob trying to slip out.

 _I want to be back in Garden. I want to be there, I didn't mean to use it – I'm sorry! Oh Hyne, please send me back there... I want to be with Zell, Squall, Selphie, Irvine, Tomé, Seifer... I want to be back there... I don't want this... what have I done!?_

"Oh sweet, sweet Hyne, sweetling – WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Nino felt sick as she looked to see Torrin. Behind him was a trail of fire and smoke. He was setting fires in the corridors with a makeshift torch. He was the one with the laugh and Nino should have known. There was a twisted smile on his face as he moved over to what was left of Cole. He lifted it up, light as a feather as he shook the husk about, laughing. "This is beautiful! What a remarkable piece of art!"

"You're insane..."

"Insane? No! This is the most fun I've had in months – I'm just happy! I have another present for you!" Torrin crawled and scrambled his way over to her. "Isn't this amazing?! See, I was listening when you and Zell and that bastard Endrik – have you killed him yet?!"

"Um–"

"Doesn't matter, I figured Zell'd want to deal with that – anyway! I have a present! Want to guess what it is?!" Torrin didn't give her a chance to answer. "Wanna guess?! – It's a BOMB!"

In the next breath he scared her enough for Nino to scramble to her feet. She needed to get away. Nino was too familiar with Torrin's infamous bombs. "Torrin you didn't..."

"But that's the thing, I did, I did – I _SOOOO_ DID!" He laughed lingered and raised in pitch as he threw his hand behind him. "See, I heard you guys talking about your escape and, well, I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to give you guys a head start! I was just going to open a couple of doors but then when I went into the control panel to release the locks but I found something even better and well, I didn't know which you'd like more so I started doing both!" Torrin stood, offering to help Nino stand but quickly retracted his hands. "No, father said not to touch... but can we talk about this ability that you have?! Remarkable!"

 _The bomb... get him to talk about the bomb..._

Nino carefully stood while Torrin gazed down at what was left of the dried up husk on the floor, her legs were wobbly, she felt like her entire body was shaking. "Torrin..."

"Did you even know you could do this?! Can Zell do it too or is this power transference?"

"Torrin!"

"Yes, Sweetling! What is it?" Torrin's eyes were crazed, black and dilated as he turned back to her. Between the alarms and Torrin's psychotic episode she was struggling to track anything around her, including the fire slowly encroaching and the guards surrounding behind her, trapping her with Torrin.

"I need you to tell me about the bomb..." She opened her eyes wider, speaking as clearly as possible.

"Oh!" Torrin beamed, "Did you know that we actually have a self destruct system in place? I guess it's not really a bomb but I did set off a couple to get the Empyrals REALLY moving... I figured while they're all out running amok that would get the guards off your backs – by the way, where's Zell?!"

"You... set off a self destr..." Nino shook her head to clear her mind. "How much time do we have left?"

Torrin paused, noticing the guards. He looked back to Nino, cocking his head as he spoke calmly, loud enough to hear over the wailing sirens. "Well, time is really – is it relevant as long as you spend it with–?"

"HOW MUCH TIME, TORRIN?!"

"Well, it could have been ten minutes, it could have been thirty, who knows... I set it off about, well, oh... six, maybe seven minutes ago nah, more like fifteen... oh! One second..."

Nino watched as he lifted the back of his shirt to retrieve his prized Syndicate daggers, gilded and shining in the light of the fire behind them. "I have to go... we have to leave..." She felt sick, as if she would vomit. Nino moved away from the dried up husk, her feet sent her careening into the wall as she shambled towards Torrin, one hand on the wall as the other reached out for him. "T-Torrin..." She swallowed down the saliva, her eyes watered and burned from the smoke.

The sounds of bodies falling was heard and Torrin appeared from out of the smoke, startling her back into the wall.

"Sweetling! You don't look so good–"

Nino lurched towards him, her hands on his face as she toppled him onto the floor. She did it again, she used the power to force his energy out of his own body and into hers. Nino drew in a agitated, wheezing breath, her back arching as she felt the energy course through her body.

Through Torrin's eyes she saw a vision of an ocean full of his dreams and thoughts, she watched as his earliest memories would seem to drift past her and then float away, carried by the currents as another came through. She saw death, destruction, violence, punishment, joy, sorrow. Nothing she could have put into words but felt. She felt the agonizing pain, the fear and discipline, the jealousy and the raging temperament. Hardly any of it visual, more feeling and emotion than anything.

Stars flashed in her eyes and when she looked down Torrin was not a husk to her surprise but he did look drained, hollow. Her hands ripped away from his cheeks and she stood, falling backwards onto the bodies he had slain for her.

 _He's dead, gone... he won't hurt you ever again... you did it. You finally did it..._

Nino stood again, this time steadier on her feet. She looked down to Torrin, almost in disbelief that she had killed him. He had always been stronger than her, always more powerful. Her eyes moved to the blades on the ground, the same ones that had sunk into her chest in Dollet. Without hesitation, she knelt down, unfastening the holster around his torso and slipped it on. She collected the blades, feeling a rush of familiarity as she held them tight in her hands. Holstering them, Nino picked herself up and began to run. She felt a hunger awaken in her core as she looked around, catching herself up in the senses as they were awoken. Somehow draining Torrin's life negated any of the suppressants they had continuously pushed into her. Looking down at her hands she felt a power she had never felt before, something powerful.

Her eyes moved back up to the doors in front of her, watching Zell burst through. Nino ran right into his arms. "ZELL!"

Her brother clutched her to his chest, looking around. "Where did you go?! The fuck happened?!"

"We need to go... there's a b-bomb... it's...set to go off... self destruct... I don't know how much time, I didn't set it–" Nino didn't realize how much her senses were overwhelming her. She backed away from Zell, his energy too much to feel as she tried to recompose.

"A bomb?! Who set it?! It doesn't matter – we gotta go..." Zell didn't hesitate to grab her hand, heading opposite the way he came. "Nino, let's GO!"

 _He's going to see the bodies..._

When Nino caught on she let out a cry, gripping onto his arms to pull him back. "No! The other way! That's a dead end!" Nino gave him a sharp tug, running in the right direction to prompt him to follow her.

They ran down a corridor, both skidding on the floor as they ran into a squad of guards with their weapons at the ready, aiming to fire.

 _The power... trust in the power and raise up..._

"MIREILLES! STAND DOWN NOW OR WE WILL EXECUTE!"

Zell snarled, his eyes black as he closed his fists, ready to fight. He took a step forward as the guards fired. With the bullets whizzing past, Nino jumped ahead to protect Zell, something inside telling her to lift her hands.

"NINO–"

Zell reached for Nino as she continued to stand. The bullets were coming for them but never made impact. When the slugs didn't hit them the twins looked up, watching as they fell to the floor, protected by the barrier that Nino had manifested.

"Woah..." Nino gasped, looking to the starry opalescent color that brought to mind a giant bubble, the colors changing from all different angles, but aesthetics aside, it was effective and managed to stop Nino and Zell from harm.

"I don't know how you did that but can you do it again? Endrik taught me somethin' new..." Zell was the first to notice the guards charging. He pushed past Nino, dodging bullets and launching an attack of his own. Readying his fists Zell made a running jump, slamming his body hard into the ground and releasing a shockwave that ripped through the guards in an instant. Nino lifted her arms, raising the barrier as the wave came after her as well. The tremors of the ground shook and rattled but neither of them lost their balance. Not a single guard got up after the attack and in the speed of a blink Zell had returned to her side.

"What are you doing–"

"Anyone gets in our way Nino, we kill them. Alright?" Zell held tight onto her arm, yanking her with him. "Don't hesitate, Nin... Not now... I need you to _not_ feel – least until this is all over."

"It'll never be over..." Nino muttered, allowing Zell control over her as he pulled her along.

They ran back into the corridor, following the trail of unlocked doors. Zell had assigned Watts to the door codes as Endrik and Zell took point watching for enemies. Nino was defense, keeping a barrier up to protect Watts as he input codes. Displeased was too easy a word to describe Endrik's feelings over Nino's self-appointed task. He wanted her to kill, wanted her to fight. She tried to ignore Endrik as he progressively berated her, cutting her down in front of her brother as he listened but didn't react. Did he agree with him?

"Five years of training and this is how you act in my presence..."

Nino wasn't sure what to make of Zell's sideways glances directed at her – especially when she watched the way he let Endrik instruct him on the power, teaching him how to use it. Her father was teaching him how to draw from Nino's energy, absorb her power. Somehow Endrik had made it where she was allowing it to happen, allowing Zell to weaken her.

 _I need to stop you from taking the only good person in my life, I will not let you corrupt him..._

Zell stayed close to Nino as they entered into a great commons hall overflowing with Empyrals and Guards killing one another in close-quarter combat. It was the last stop before making their way outside. The great doors leading to the elevators were right there across the hall that was littered with bodies of doctors and scientists, all dead, powerless against the enemies they faced. Elemental power exploded in all directions while the Guards were being decimated. The Empyrals were feeding off the energy to destroy, crazed and full of bloodlust.

There was no time to stop and watch the massacre. Zell stood at the front to take point, charging his power as he siphoned it off Nino's own. Before Nino could stop him he flit through the hall, a single burst of his shockwave knocked everyone in all directions, most dead by the time they hit the floor. He ripped through the doors at the end of the hall as the rest of the team caught up.

By the time they reached the surface, it was discovered that most of the vehicles had been taken by those who had fled. Watts was fortunate to have stashed a vehicle beneath a tarp with a box of tools on top of the hood. Nobody suspected the car to have been functional, at least not in a time of crisis.

The energy Zell had siphoned left her weak and weary, even after Nino had an abundance of it from taking the lives of Cole and Torrin. Each step slowed her down to the point she collapsed on her knees, gasping for air. She knew G-Force was on its way, she knew the facility was set to detonate but she wanted to just give up, she couldn't go on any longer.

 _Just leave me..._

Zell in his moment of restlessness snatched up her wrist, pulling her with him. She cried out when the sharp rocks penetrated the bottom of her feet. By the time they made it to the vehicle Endrik was inside the vehicle but Watts was standing by the drivers side door, his hands raised high to the man holding the gun on him behind the yellow rover vehicle that was to take them away from the facility.

"Who's there?!" Zell demanded identification as he pushed Nino to hide behind the door of the car. The more time she spent with her brother, the more he had started acting like her father. Pushy, demanding, aggressive.

Nino kept her head low, but she recognized the voice as Creswell.

"You think this is the end? You think this stops anything?! We have two hundred of you in Deling City... this isn't over... even if you kill me there will always be someone who will take my place..."

"It all started with you, though..." Watts mentioned, reaching behind him for his pistol.

"It's okay, Watts, I got this one..." Zell cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck.

Nino lifted her head to watch, covering her mouth as she tried to steady her breath. Creswell followed Zell with his gun as Zell paced around him in a wide circle.

"This vehicle works? I'm taking it." The doctor's hands shook violently, he wasn't a man meant to hold a gun. Nino could see he was terrified outside the confines of his safety bubble. "G-Force is expected to be here any minute. Don't think for a second I'm letting any of you leave!"

"Heh. I dare you to try and stop us–"

In a moment of high anxiety, Creswell's hand twitched and he pulled the trigger, the bullet hit right between Zell's eyes. Nino screamed as Zell fell backwards, dead on impact.

"ZELL!" Nino scrambled towards her brother, held back by Watts. "NO!"

"STAY BACK!" Creswell lifted his gun to Nino and Watts, his hand shaking. "It was a mistake! Back away before I make another!"

The rustling of rocks brought everyone back to Zell as he reached up, pulling the bullet out from the shallow wound. Nino let out a sob, trying to reach for her brother as he stood.

"So it's true...the subcutaneous plating can stop high impact blows as well..." A researcher, even to the end. Creswell was fascinated, his hand lowering the gun.

"Yeah... just sucks for you though..." Zell wiped the blood away to show Creswell there was no wound.

 _How?! It's impossible... what did I just see if it didn't –_

Endrik appeared from behind the doctor, hands folded in front of him, a smile slowly formed on his face as Creswell spun around, gun aimed at their father. "Allow my son to return the favor... Zell? Execute this human filth..."

Nino and Watts flinched as Zell flit his body into Creswell, knocking him several feet and into the concrete wall behind them. There was no hesitation, no ounce of resistance as Zell used his ability to flit again, this time standing over him with a raised fist. He used the last of his energy and strength to drive his fist directly into the doctors face, leaving nothing to recognize him by.

"They're coming and we've got to get away from the blast zones... let me help you in the vehicle, ma'am."

Nino didn't know who Watts was but she was thankful for his supportive arm as he pulled her away, helping her inside of the vehicle as Zell repaid the doctor for the eighteen days trapped in the facility. Nino and Watts sat in silence as they listened for the sounds of Zell's furious blows hitting wet meat finally stopped.

Endrik climbed into the passenger seat in the front and a few seconds after, Zell pulled open the door, coated in a thick spray of red as he climbed inside, sitting beside Nino. The door hadn't closed all the way before Watts peeled out, but it didn't matter. They were free.

 _He's turning you into an attack dog. One hour with our father and he has you in the palm of his hand...he's corrupting you...teaching you to feed into your energy... you're taking a dark path, brother..._

Nino kept her eyes on Zell as he watched the facility with a joyless expression. He was watching for the explosion that never came. Watts drove the vehicle down the mountain path as quickly as they could, finally landing on the long strip of road that would take them far from the hell they had survived.

"So much for a bomb..." Endrik muttered from the front passenger seat. "All that wasted energy when we could have taken our time. Nino, do you realize that Zell could have honed his abilities and conserved his energy? Any particular reason why you thought there was a bomb?"

Nino opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. She could feel the lump in her throat and Nino fought like hell to swallow it down quickly before her father caught on. Nino didn't need her father to know that Torrin had been at the base so she lied, "the guard I killed told me."

"Oh, so you actually _did_ kill someone. Convenient that he died when we were all looking for you."

"I didn't just run off I was captured by Officer Cole. I–"

The explosion was long overdue but no less comforting to the four in the vehicle as they all took a long look. Once the blast was over, Zell sighed, pulling off the once white shirt and finding a clean spot to wipe his face and neck from the blood. "Watts... you said you're working with SeeD. Was it Squall who sent you?"

"Uh... yes and no, sir... I was originally hired by Seifer Almasy but Squall intercepted and took point because Seifer doesn't know strategy."

"That will prove useful to know in the future..." Endrik glanced up in the rearview mirror to Zell.

"That reminds me – there are blankets and food and water in the back, sir. There are also two travel packs, I took the liberty of collecting them before heading to Starlabs and the food, water and blankets are courtesy of Syndicate's last remaining cache drop. We've been very fortunate in finding the ones near Deling City... Syndicate wasn't too good at hiding their supplies, most of what they've stolen from us has been recovered..."

Zell and Nino both caught the sideways glance that went to Watts. Endrik was displeased, but kept his mouth shut. Watts likely didn't know who Endrik was.

"By the way, Watts, this is my f–"

"Let us remember what was discussed earlier, Zell." Endrik gave his head a slight tilt look at his children in the rear view mirror. "I took your word as your bond, Zell. Remember that. You are throwing away that life from here on out."

Zell rolled his eyes, twisting his body back around to watch the smoke while Nino sat on the opposite end, watching her brother, scared of what he was going to do next. It startled Nino when he reached for her arm and pulled her into his chest. He positioned himself to where they could lean up against the car door comfortably. Zell hooked his arm around her neck as he kissed her forehead, resting his chin on the top of her head. Nino wanted to believe that it was reminiscent of who her brother was but she was certain that side of him was gone forever.

"We did it, Nin. We're finally free."

 _No, no we're not Zell... not by a long shot..._


	23. Left Behind

It was nightfall when Zell was woken up by his sister. He didn't even realize that he had dozed off but once he had Zell realized that he had been out for hours. Nino had explained that Endrik was having another coughing fit, only this one was worse than the other four during their drive.

 _Other four? How long was I asleep? How did I not wake up?_

Zell looked to the front seat illuminated by the orange hue of the overhead light. Blood had spattered the windshield and the passenger side door had been opened. Endrik and Watts were nowhere to be found. Zell could smell the sour stench of death and soon after began hearing the sound of Endrik vomiting at a distance. Upon closer inspection out Nino's window, he could see they were parked beside a grassy field, Endrik and Watts stood on a hill as he purged the sickness.

He could smell gasoline, looking to Nino. She had been filling up the gas tank when Endrik's coughing attack started up. "Stay here, watch the vehicle." Zell climbed out of the vehicle. He looked around, unsure of where they had stopped. It was a full moon out that night, lighting Zell's surroundings and aiding in his adjustment to his enhanced vision.

 _There are a few good uses, I suppose._

Zell found Watts standing over Endrik out in the field on the side of the road. Zell conserved his energy and broke out into an ordinary run. Endrik had gave him small lessons on his abilties and Zell was now made aware of even just a fraction of his abilities and knew it was powerful. But with the power, came the consumption of his body's energy which being Titan meant that it would deplete faster than a normal Empyral. It was the cost of the power and Zell learned little things would keep him reserved.

By the time he approached Watts and Endrik he could smell the sickness was putrid and foul. Watts had no knowledge of the taste that invaded Zell's throat or the sour stench that kept him at a distance. Zell watched as Endrik hurled up a mouth full of blood and looked away in disgust.

"Like I said, sir... if you would like to join us, when we get to Deling City I can get you to our base. We have treatments and specialists who can help ease the symptoms but I believe our best bet is to get you to come with us to Esthar–"

"Watts, that's enough, yeah?" Zell shushed with a hand raised. Endrik scoffed, his gruff voice sounding even worse than usual.

"I'm going to Esthar too, boy... no use keeping secrets."

"Are you sure you can even make it to Esthar?" Zell folded his arms, speaking bitterly. He didn't appreciate Endrik's tone. "I mean, just look at you..."

 _May be easier to just put you out your misery..._

Endrik raised up, wiping his mouth, turning to face his son. "You remind me of Eva."

Zell walked alongside Endrik as Watts gathered the medic kit and followed behind. "My mother...How?"

"She didn't put up with me either, she was always waiting for me to go out on a mission and wind up dead." Endrik sighed, watching his footing as they walked through the tall grass. "She hated me longer than I ever realized. Long before I put a couple of babies in her. Yeah, hated me to the very end... the last time I saw her she was–"

"You told me, you cut her open, you pulled me out, yadda yadda... I'm not interested in hearin' it all over again. I'm already disgusted by the smell that's comin' off you..." Zell kept his eyes forward, walking faster to get away.

 _Just because I agreed to help you doesn't mean I will... I don't know though... maybe I will. Maybe I can make a difference. Maybe I can be a part of something... maybe people can respect me..._

"You're a good man doing what you did today. Strong and dependable..." Endrik was speaking to Watts, Zell figured. "Watts huh? Yeah... your father was one of the founders wasn't he?"

 _I mean, yeah he's a bastard, a cold, mean, hard son-of-a-bitch but... some of the things... they made sense... I hate to admit it but... he made a lot of good points... he hasn't cut me down once either, he's actually teaching me how to use my power... but is that what I really want?_

"Yes sir! Zone Rutkowski and myself took over after Vinzer Deling had our fathers executed. Then after Zone left I kind of stepped up. That's actually how we met Zell... oh, and it's no problem, Sir. Anything to help an old friend!" Watts paused, Zell could hear the smile he always seemed to carry in his voice. He wasn't close with Watts but he liked him fine. They never had problems getting along and he was fun to share a few beers with. It had always been Zone that got under Zell's skin, even before he turned into a raging Anti Empyral bigot. "You know, we could always use another Forest Owl Empyral – I didn't catch your name back at the facility..."

Zell looked up to Nino as she sat in the vehicle, keeping a close eye as they approached. He waved to her but he knew she couldn't see him. He had watched the way Endrik had treated her, if that wasn't a red flag for wanting to join his father he didn't know what would be. Nino deserved better, she had been Endrik's attack dog long enough and he knew that he was starting to become the new favorite.

 _But at the same time, that means I am also agreeing to become an Assassin..._

"My name is Endrik..."

 _An Agent of Syndicate...I'd become a –_

"...Mireille."

Watts' footsteps stopped and it pulled Zell from his train of thought. He turned, watching Endrik with his hand out, waiting to shake Watts' hand. Watts looked to Zell, confused.

"Endrik Mireille, Leader of the Galbadian Syndicate Faction." Watts finished with a cautious glance to Zell. "Syndicate's... this is your father... Zell, what are you doing associating with your father?"

Zell shrugged, "I don't really have a choice in the matter, Watts. Galbadia forced me to become a Titan, and SeeD is... I don't know where I stand anymore." Zell was aware that Syndicate and the Forest Owls were enemies but at the time it didn't matter. All that mattered was ensuring everyone made it out alive. He figured there had been more time later to think about the consequences, perhaps that time had been now.

"That... you're not thinking of actually _joining_ them are you?" Watts turned to Endrik, confused as he looked down to see a hand shaking his. Endrik pulled him close, smiling. Watts looked back up to Zell, "But... Syndicate, sir..."

"Yes, Syndicate... And Syndicate thanks you for your service."

There was a flash of steel, far too quick for Zell to react accordingly before Endrik sliced the blade clean across Watts' throat. Zell's instincts kicked in the moment he tasted the blood on the back of his tongue. His senses went into overdrive and he dove to catch Watts as he fell backwards. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, Zell collected every detail down to the dew on the grass, the blood's rich bright red color, Endrik stepping away, and the feeling of Zell's throat burning as he called to Nino.

"NINO! HELP US!" Zell had his back to the vehicle, his hands covering the wound that was wider than he could cover. Endrik had sliced the carotid clean, Nino needed to be there in the next few minutes or Watts would be dead. Zell called for her again, hearing the sound of her feet as she ran through the field calling back to him. "Watts, I'm so sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Watts' body didn't take long to fall into shock. The blood was freely flowing from the slash, spilling over Zell's hand in a thick hot persistent gush. He kept his eyes on Zell, tears streaming down the sides of his face as his body shook. Zell blinked away his own, unable to stop the bleeding.

"Nin, Nin-nin... he's... help him...please..." Zell blinked more tears away as Nino jumped into action, her hands moving to replace Zell's.

"This was for the best. Forest Owls have been a complication for our organization for decades now... this will serve to help us set up a faction in Timber..."

Zell launched up from the ground and slammed a pulse of energy into Endrik, knocking him several feet away. "WHY?!" Zell charged when Endrik stood, retrieving the blade. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"

"We didn't _need_ him, Zell. He's a fucking human. Do you realize what that looks like for us if we're relying on a _human_ , son?! We will make it without _their_ help." Endrik deflected a blow from Zell, nicking his arm as he tried to throw a punch. Another blow and Zell caught the blade with a slice to his chest. He couldn't feel it, not with the rage running through him. He snarled, launching another attack to have his father release his own shockwave on Zell, throwing him back. They fought in a series of flits, Zell was ready to take him out as fast as possible.

"ZELL! COME BACK! I NEED HELP!" Nino screamed for him but Zell didn't hear her. He stood, wiping the blood and spitting the taste out of his mouth.

"YES! There it is! There's that power! In just the time we have been together you have proven to me that you are worthy of it!"

"YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE!"

"NO, do you not SEE it?! You have been made to witness the power that you hold inside you and you are _everything_ I could have ever imagined! I am so sorry I ever wronged you, son..." Endrik paced, jabbing his blade to Zell. "I can be the father you have always needed. I can be what Randyll could never be to you. You are Titan. Let me show you, son... I am here to guide you. I can SHOW you this world... you and I, son... let us tap into its power..."

Zell heaved, his chest felt as if it were on fire, "I NEVER WANTED THIS POWER!"

"ZELL GET BACK HERE! ZELL–!"

"Give it time, and when you see that humans are lesser beings without it, you will come to see we are the apex beings of this world. You and I, Zell, we will bring the world to heel..."

It was happening again, Zell felt everything go into a blur, he was seeing double as he slipped into his own state of emotionless rage. He no longer saw Endrik Mireille as his father, he saw him as the threat. A threat which had to be stopped.

Zell attacked and gladly took the blow delivered by Endrik's blade, he would heal but he was going to make sure that Endrik felt the same pain he had endured. He wanted him to feel all of it. Every ounce of pain that had been inflicted on Zell since the day he and his team had left for the recon mission in Balamb.

"Zell! PLEASE!"

He wanted payback. Payback for Eaves, Crass and Thorne, for Xu and her team, for Roshfall forest, for the train, the grapple gun tearing him out of the tree, for the time he felt fear at looking at himself in his own mirror, for the times he had to keep looking behind his shoulder, wondering when Syndicate would come and claim him, for having to be the one who faced Seifer's wrath when he discovered Nino had been alive.

 _For the Summit, for the pain of losing Nino, for losing her trust, for Torrin Almasy, for the fear I felt losing those close to me, for Dollet and the people we lost... for all of this you will feel it..._

Zell flit around Endrik until he found an opening and took it. He swept his foot under Endrik's legs and snatched up the blade, holding fast and feeling it in his hand before he sunk it deep into his father's chest with a sharp twist, letting the blood seep out.

"No..." Endrik grunted out, looking down at the wound as it oozed black. "Not yet, it's – too soon..."

Zell's voice took a new tone, rough and severe as it cracked under the strain of him resisting to scream. "You can give credit to the power but this fury is MINE." He twisted the blade and ripped it out, sinking it back down again and again. Each blood spatter, each squelch drove him to stab him harder, twist, grind and pull. Endrik coiled and cried out, only serving to please Zell as he slipped into a blood rage. "You're gonna die slow, yeah?! I'm going to make you feel... every... single... last–"

Another flash of metal glinted in Zell's eyes only this one was gold. It came down faster than he could react to and watched as it penetrated right into Endrik's left socket. There was a twist and Nino pulled out the blade, stepping away. One minute Endrik had been alive and in the next, he was dead. The moment Nino ripped the blade out Zell's mind quieted, his body felt heavy as he sat still.

 _That... was..._

"Come on... I need you." Her breath was heavy as she wiped the blood off the blade using the cotton pants from the facility. She was filthy, stained in mud, blood and dirt. He watched Nino as she returned to Watts, leaving Zell alone with the stinking pile of rot that was once his father.

 _My real father... he was my real father who played a part in my creation... and you killed him..._

Zell stood, the stench of the gaping wounds was becoming too sour, too foul for him to tolerate, even in his state of shock. He turned to go to Watts, his mental cognitive functions reaching the point where they would be running on autopilot before long. He was too strung out on the power and too raw to feel anything, especially when he saw that Watts was no longer breathing. It took him a moment to recognize death.

"I tried to heal him... I don't know if there was too much damage or... I don't know." She shook her head, holding Watts' head in her lap, respectfully holding onto his body. Nino looked up to her brother, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight as the tears fell. "I couldn't do more for him. Just ease his pain, I'm so sorry..."

"No you're not." Zell dismissed her, heading back to the car. He stopped, returning to the body to rifle through pockets for keys. "You just didn't try hard enough... I saw you with Squall... I know you are capable, you just didn't try. Maybe... if you had stayed out of my business and hadn't left him to bleed out..." Zell shot a look of utter contempt for her actions. Endrik wasn't hers to kill.

"You are–" Nino paused, watching him. "I told you Endrik was dangerous. An hour with him and you were blindly following his commands. That's not you. That's not what my brother does. Do you not see why I wanted to escape without him? I've seen that look on faces before, Zell. He had a way getting into people's minds – I saw the look in your eyes and I _knew_ you were in danger of his influence..."

"Oh, you knew?" Zell's tone was flat, "And you just – what? You just let Watts come out here alone? Knowin' the type of man our father was? Knowin' that Watts was a Forest Owl?"

"We need to get movin'. I want to find somewhere that we can stop and rest. By mornin' we'll find a gas station or somewhere and report the bodies. Until then, get on your feet...we're movin'." Zell retrieved Watts' wallet, pulling out the money card and banknotes. Everything about him, every inflection, every quirk, everything that had ever made Zell unique, made Zell who he was had been wiped away. He couldn't feel, only act. "We need to go."

"Where? To Esthar or Deling City? ….Zell? Zell, where are we going?" Nino stood, following.

 _Because the plan will fall apart if we go in the state we're in. Because I'm no longer sure if any of this is worth it anymore._

Zell continued to walk, he didn't want to explain to Nino the things he felt. Even he couldn't put words together to form any reasoning for himself. The moment her hand landed on his he spun around and shoved her back. It was purely out of reaction to being touched but when he realized what he had done what emotion that had been left in him was gone. It was hard to feel, hard to process the events as they kept flying at them. Zell continued to walk, running his hands through his hair, tugging and pulling to relieve the pressure in his mind.

He sat in the drivers seat of the vehicle waiting for Nino. She had gone to the back to open up one of the travel packs, gathering food for them to eat in the front seat. Zell was hungry but he didn't have the energy or the strength to chew. He grabbed the map on the dashboard, figuring they were roughly a days drive from Deling City.

"It's our stuff... from Garden." Nino stated, shutting the door. "Clothes, food, medicine. All we need to get to Esthar."

 _Spice and amrys wood... what is that?_

Zell turned his head and saw that Nino held a letter in her hands. He listened to the way her pulse raced when she read the single line letter over and over. He didn't need to see the handwriting to know who it was from. With a sigh, Nino picked up on Zell's cues and slipped the note into her pocket. They sat in the darkness, both trying to think of something to say to the other.

 _Where do we go?_

Zell glanced over to his sister, watching tears falling down her face. He reached over, wiping away the ones closest to him before reaching for her seatbelt, pulling it across her body and locking her in place.

They drove away from the bodies, away from Watts and their father, away from the trauma. Zell left Nino to her own thoughts, keeping his eyes on the road as they drove for hours. If anything, he would drive until they found a safe place and get some rest before heading to Deling City.

It was almost dawn when Zell decided to pull off the road and find a place to rest. The invisible vice tightening around his head was progressively getting worse and it was becoming progressively difficult keeping his eyes open. He killed the engine and Zell's hands returned to the steering wheel, staring off into space.

Selphie came to mind. Selphie, the woman he loved, the sweet, gentle, compassionate and energetic Selphie who always smiled bright, who would rub his belly when he was upset, who would take his picture at any given moment and call it a piece of art. This was the girl he loved and she was out there, somewhere.

 _Selphie wanted to have a future with me. She wanted kids and I blew her off... I was so stupid. What kind of future can I offer her now? Kids are out of the picture, marriage... can humans even marry Empyrals now? We've become property now, weapons. I'm too dangerous for her. It's not safe for anyone to be around me..._

Even if Zell decided to keep his distance, he knew Selphie was making herself sick worrying over Zell. His Ma would be the same if she knew where he had been and what he had become. She was a good woman but knew his Ma wouldn't have understood.

Everyone was out there, and that thought made Zell want to start the vehicle and continue driving but instead he leaned forward, pressing his forehead into the steering wheel and closed his eyes.

 _Tap! Tap!_

Zell lifted his head with a sharp intake of breath. The blinding sunlight forced Zell's eyes to blink rapidly until he could adjust, trying to figure out where he was, what he was doing. Everything from the night before had been a complete blur. Zell's eyes searched as his senses leveled out, finding Nino waking up as well, her eyes immediately going to his window.

"Soldier." Nino whispered.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Drowsy eyed, Zell turned his head and his chest thumped when he was greeted by a Galbadian Soldier knocking at his window.

"Step out of the vehicle."


	24. This Is War

Seifer sat quietly in the cargo hold of the CS Gladiator across from Madalyn Wren and the four Omega Force Operatives Caraway had ordered to babysit the prized Titan. He was to remain under constant watch until he was delivered and placed on the device designed to trap Retribution.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Seifer was beginnign to half expect Caraway's plan to work. They were traveling to the Monterosa Canyons by the East Academy Station where they had transported the device earlier that morning. The forest between the canyons had been burned away and cleared out for the most part, setting up a type of funnel for Retribution while they assigned Operatives and soldiers to lure and guide Retribution directly to the device. It was unclear where the inspiration for such a plan came from, but after counsel with Artos, it seemed that the plan was going to be a solid one.

Seifer had been denied a chance to speak with Squall since his detainment on the base. He had heard that Caraway sent Archelaus, Squall and Irvine out with the device earlier that morning to go over their assigned details and oversee the preparations. Archelaus had taken over Seifer's position of Lieutenant Commander while Squall maintained control over his human teams, issuing commands to their squads on the field and working together to disorient and weaken Retribution just enough for the device to work its magic.

It was a solid plan, a good plan but Seifer had no part in it but one. His only job was to stand as bait for the creature. They needed a win and this was shaping up to be a very real possibility, especially after seeing how quickly Seifer was brought to heel the moment the device was switched on.

Seifer kept his head down, staring at the silver band on his ring finger, slowly rotating it with his thumb until the crest faced the inside of his hand. The stone of nobility was captivating to Seifer, in the light he could catch the blue undertones of the ruby, admiring each facet of the jewel. He studied the symbol closely, the winged cross, a symbol which represented the bloodline of the Almasy family. It had been passed down the family line for generations, given to the next in line, the heir to the Almasy dynasty.

And it was so when Seifer told his father 'yes.'

It had always been sons who led the Almasy family, Artos had explained it to Seifer. The sons were always first to be born, sons were always placed in a position of power. Women could have authority, but there would always be a man above her in status and power and that was how it had always been. It was disappointing to Seifer to see how old-world his family had been, considering his own progressive views. His father explained that this was the way things were with Syndicate. It was how it always had been and always would be whether Seifer disagreed with it or not.

"I don't understand you."

Seifer looked up from his ring to Wren as she sat across from him. She had dismissed the others, leaving them in the cargo bay alone with Seifer. Her eyes trailed as she looked to him, always studying him from head to toe. She never failed to make Seifer feel unsettled when her eyes danced across his body.

"You've comprehended that the plan is likely going to kill you – right?" Wren's head tilted to better study the Titan. "Everything you've done, everything you have survived to this point and the moment you stand on that platform again it becomes a very real possibility that you will die... and here you are, _selflessly_ throwing your life away for a chance for this plan to succeed..."

"What do you want me to say about it, Wren?" Seifer shrugged, trying to play into what she believed him to be no longer interested him. He had grown bored with Wren. "It is what it is."

Wren's face hardened at Seifer's evident resolution. "But you're doing so willingly and _without_ hesitation. I understand your motives – _most_ of the time. Usually there is some form of selfish reasoning, some tiny little purpose where you have more gain than the rest..."

"So?"

"I've never pegged you to be so altruistic." Wren leaned back, folding her arms. "You're not a man who just throws his life away at chance. I watched you on the platform yesterday, I watched you fight for your life to the very end. You don't back down, you don't relinquish your freedoms so easily and yet here you are–"

"And yet here I am..." Seifer held up his unrestrained hands to present himself to Wren, a smirk growing on his lips. She seemed so confused and it amused Seifer to see her act so offended by his untroubled behavior. "What about it drives you so crazy, Wren? Tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it..."

"I don't want you to _say_ anything, I want you to tell me the truth – the _real_ truth, this time. Not the bullshit you've been feeding everyone else for so long..." Wren leaned towards the seat across from her, her hands dropped down to rest on the edge of the seat as she spoke quietly. "There's an ulterior motive to this, isn't there? Yes, you forget that I have watched you for a long time, Seifer Almasy – and I know that somehow, somewhere deep down you think you've won. You think you have the upper hand..."

Seifer leaned forward, resting his elbows onto his knees. His thumb grazed the crest of the ring inside his hand, his expression blank. "Maybe that's because I do."

"So then why are you doing this? Why are you so willing to die – so willing to sacrifice your life knowing that you won't see the end result?"

With a chuckle Seifer leaned back, raising his hands up to rest behind his neck. "What can I say? Everyone loves a martyr."

"Except martyrdom is beneath you. You're always chasing after something big, why throw it all away– tell me."

"There isn't much to say, Wren. It simply is what it is."

There was something about the way Seifer responded to her desperation that caused the temperature to rise in the cargo hold. Wren was growing frustrated that he wouldn't come out and directly answer her. She tried to fight it, hard at work to maintain her calm outward appearance but it was slowly beginning to seep through the lines of her frown, the crease between her brow and the flared nostrils as she huffed, conceding to Seifer for just a moment. Seifer watched as it all washed away, a gratifying smugness came to mind as she sat back, folding her arms under her breasts once again.

"I wonder if Nino will hold the same sentiment when we send her back to Artos..."

Seifer didn't flinch, he knew she was going to goad him until he reacted. Wren didn't realize that she no longer held that power over him, especially when he knew that she was so poorly misinformed.

"Oh right... I forgot..." Wren laughed aloud, turning her head away to give Seifer a sidelong glance, waiting for him to take the bait. "There may not be much of her left to give back, anyhow... not after the news we received this morn–"

"What news? What happened to Nino?" Seifer couldn't stop himself from asking if he had even tried. His brow creased as he watched Wren's reaction as she bit her lips together, fighting the smile. His stomach twisted into tight knots as he stood, he grabbed her jaw harder than he had intended, jerking her head up to line his eyes with hers. "Wren, I'm not dicking around – what have your people done to her?!"

Wren was basking in her success, she knew that he couldn't harm her without suffering the consequences. "If you'd like, I can see to it personally that the pieces we do find are buried with Elia–"

Seifer's senses pushed him into overdrive the moment Wren crossed the line. Raising his fist high behind his head, he could nearly hear the tension of his muscles as he reared back. His hand was a vice grip as it maintained on her jaw, feeling the bone crack and shift between his fingers as he brought his fist downward.

"ENOUGH!"

His fist stopped mere centimeters from crushing the center of Wren's face. He watched the fine blonde strands of hairs that framed Wren's pained expression as they blew back from the abrupt halt of his fist. Seifer wanted to kill her, wanted to end her and leave nothing to recognize. He wanted to throw her through the steel walls of the ship and watch her splatter on the ground below. Elia's sweet face flashed in his mind as his senses dulled down, ebbing away the closer Artos approached.

"Seifer, you will release her immediately..."

Seifer looked to Wren, realizing that the fingers of his hand holding her jaw were now an inch closer than they had been. Her jaw had been broken just by holding onto it, only just now realizing his own strength as a Titan. Everything had happened in mere seconds after she spoke his daughter's name and it stunned him to see how quickly he could have torn her to pieces.

"Seifer, I will not repeat myself."

Reluctant but cooperative to his father's demands, Seifer released the hold on Wren's face, watching her back away from the fist that stayed in place. He slowly retracted his white-knuckled hand, backing away as he kept his eyes trained on her body as she fell to the floor.

Wren had been terrified until she finally felt the pain of her freshly broken jaw. Her expression twisted as she moaned out in pain, stifling and fighting back tears and sobs that threatened to come out. Wren was too proud to cry in front of Seifer and most of all Artos. He knew it, she knew it and most of all Artos had known it. It took everything in Seifer not to kick her back to the floor like the dog she was and continue to kick her until she wouldn't get back up. The line had been crossed, and there was no going back.

"Sit down Seifer," Artos turned his head to his son as he stood over Wren. "Madalyn, go and get yourself cleaned up. I need to have a talk with my son."

Seifer snapped his gaze back down to the bitch on the floor, watching Wren scramble to her feet and make her way to the stairs, hurrying to her exit with a persistent mewling sound which rang in Seifer's ears. "I'm not finished with her–"

"Calm yourself son and take a moment. Recenter yourself before this gets further out of hand." The moment the door at the top slammed shut, Artos took his seat, pointing to the empty spot across from him. "You're lucky she is a Titan, an hour and she will be recovered but let's not get carried away..."

Seifer was rubbing the burn out of his eyes as he paced, he spat his words out bitterly, "You've been here for a while. Convenient for you to show up at such an opportune moment..."

"Of course I've been down here for a while, I'm aware of the affect a woman like Madalyn Wren has on people, especially you. I knew the moment she dismissed her Operatives that it wouldn't take long for there to be a _need_ to intervene." Artos crossed a leg over the other, holding his clasped hands at the knee. "Wren enjoys running her mouth, tends to overstep her bounds... it's becoming a sort of problem."

"I swear on my daughter's grave that I _will_ kill her..." Seifer wanted to stop pacing but he couldn't without feeling enraged. He pressed his hands to his face, breathing heavily. It was bad enough he lost his temper, he was forgetting himself, forgetting his ability to keep his emotions and energy in check.

"I have no doubt that you will, son, and in time I'm sure you will take pleasure in doing so. I know that rage you feel, it is the same that I felt when I learned your mother had taken you from me..."

"It is not the same... you killed my mother, remember? It isn't the same–"

"...No doubt that it isn't but still, I must advise that we exercise a manner of caution so as not to disrupt the plans that I have been working so hard to ensure our prosperity." Artos spoke calmly but hurried, checking the gold watch on his wrist as he spoke. "Madalyn has her uses and has been instrumental in our plans even if she doesn't realize it... but remember who she calls her husband. Her sudden end would make for complications on my end. For this to all work in our favor I cannot overstate the need for you to remain calm and... patient." Artos looked back down at his watch again, "I don't have a lot of time, I came down here to inform you of some news I received last night but I am scheduled to do a live interview with Caraway soon so... allow me to bring you up to speed. I will have a short time for questions when I am done but right now I need you to sit down and listen."

Seifer drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as his hands flexed and his muscles softened. The hunger was still there, the urge to hunt Wren down and finish the job was still there, lingering and waiting but the anxiety of hearing something had happened to Nino put him into a frenzy. Seifer fell back in his seat and leaned forward, slowing his breath as he pressed his hands to his mouth.

Artos inhaled, preparing for a long statement. "Yesterday, at 1430 hours, Nino and Zell were placed in a room with Endrik – the purpose was to study the way all three Mireille's Empyral energy interacted while around one another. Five minutes afterward, a riot broke out in a sector across the complex. There was violence, fires were set, chaos ensued... in the chaos, Endrik, Zell, Nino and an unnamed guard made their way out of the facility."

Seifer jerked his head up, his lips parting open to speak but Artos was quick to continue.

"They left in a stolen vehicle from the facility and ten minutes after their escape, the self-destruct sequence reached the end of its countdown as it had been initiated during the riots. The facility in Gotland has been completely destroyed." Artos swallowed hard, maintaining his blank expression as he spoke to his youngest son.

"So they got out..." Seifer pushed his palms together across his chest, trying to stay calm. His mind was running through a myriad of endless questions and thoughts he wanted to ask.

"Allow me to finish... in the process of all this, your brother, who was in the facility, went missing. We've only just begun digging through the rubble, so far very few have survived... It is a possibility that your brother did not."

Seifer bit back the emotion that he wanted to show, hating how eerily calm his father had been informing Seifer of the events that took place. He figured that Artos would have been more distressed losing an entire facility complex, moreso when he informed Seifer of the possibility that Torrin was dead. Instead Artos showed an indifference, if anything, more concerned about the time than the news itself.

"My people tracked Zell and Nino roughly four hundred kilometers southwest of the facility. They were stationary for twenty minutes before moving again. At the location where they had stopped, we found the bodies of Endrik and the body of the unknown guard who we are still trying to identify. My people caught up with them the next day, they had pulled over to rest..." Artos shifted in the seat, studying Seifer's reactions. "I have not heard back from them since they had reported finding the vehicle. I fear they have been killed as Zell Mireille/Dincht's personality has... changed."

"Changed? What do you mean by _changed_?"

Artos sighed, his eyes drifting. "He is violent and _highly_ aggressive – I cannot stress that enough... the man is a bomb ready to explode from all accounts from the reports that were made to me. The GPS tracking on the vehicle has not moved so... I believe they may have figured out we had been following them and chose to abandon it on foot, heading in the direction of Deling City. I have my people actively searching with very exact instructions to observe but to not interfere as doing so could prove to be catastrophic. With that said, do you have any questions?"

Seifer took a moment as he leaned back in the seat, giving himself a moment to process the information. Out of all the questions that he had running through his mind moments ago, there was only one that came to mind. "How far are they from Deling City?"

Artos bobbed his head as he ran the numbers, "At the speed a Titan can travel, two days at the most. If he has learned to reserve his energy it could be sooner than that. When the plan works and goes well, realistically, they will likely be closing in on the city's borders by the time we return."

Seifer nodded, feeling a sense of relief. "So... we're still under the impression the plan is going to work..."

Artos stood, brushing out the wrinkles of his coat. Even as they traveled towards the battle zone he dressed proper but it was likely for the cameras. "I was never under the impression that it _wouldn't_ work, my son. It _is_ my plan, after all."

–

"What about that treeline? We could set up the Empyral charge and have a clear shot right at the target... Sir? Lieutenant Commander?"

Squall felt a pat on his chest and looked to where Archelaus had pointed, shaking his head. "It's a good vantage point but we need to have a clearer path for retreat. The rock formations back there will cause problems should the need arise..."

Squall had been staring off beyond the canyon in the north at the dark storm clouds that had grown closer since they had first arrived that morning. The clouds came from the direction Retribution had been coming from, indicating that it was heading their way, as expected. The occasional clap of thunder rolled towards them, shaking their Operatives as they grew more and more nervous about the attack.

The battlefield was mostly still, ranging in six hundred square feet around the canyon. Most of the necessary prep had been completed and the majority of troops were back at the mobile base waiting for their next set of objectives. Squall and Archelaus gave orders for any last minute preparations, ensuring the Operatives were prepared for the long night ahead of them. At most they were giving Retribution a day to reach the East Station Canyon but Squall had his concerns that once Seifer arrived the creature wouldn't want to keep them waiting. Somehow it knew that they had been setting up a trap, it was a concern among the troops that it would even show up. Irvine was taking wagers on whether or not it would but Squall knew better than to bet on it. He knew Retribution was coming for them.

 _Still... its arrival is saying if it even fears what we have in store for it..._

Archelaus caught Squall's attention as he stopped, noticing that Squall's pace had dwindled. "Do you still thinking the plan's gonna fail, sir?"

"I'd say that my concerns lie on the best and the worst case scenarios..." Squall rested his arm on Lionheart's hilt, scanning the uneven terrain of Monterosa with uncertainty. "Say this device doesn't work... say we fail and all the levels of hell burst open, what is the next step?" He turned back to look to Archelaus. "Caraway doesn't _have_ a plan after this. He's completely clueless because he's invested all this certainty into this one battle being a success... it's a plan that's unsteady at best."

"I have to believe that the device works. I watched what it did to Seifer – nearly killed him, sir." Archelaus' tone shifted as he folded his arms, leaning on a hip. What he had seen the day before had shaken him up and retelling it to Squall had been difficult for him just to find the right words to describe it.

Squall saw through Archelaus' and found him nervous about the battle. He caught on that when the Empyral was nervous he had a habit of calling Squall 'sir,' keeping up the role as a soldier and not as an equal. He stepped forward, reassuring him. "That's exactly why we need to make sure we have a full retreat plan in order. If this device kills Seifer before Retribution can get in range then we need an exit strategy. We're not even sure if this machine will even work on something _that_ powerful..."

"Thatcher said that the tech they're using is loosely based off his design. The rest of it is standard Esthar tech for capturing GF's... when have we ever known Esthar tech to fail us? I don't know... I don't mean to put my eggs all in one basket but the plan _is_ solid. I'd be lyin' if I thought it was stupid to not have a backup plan though..." Archelaus watched as Squall nodded silently, continuing their walk through the field. They both turned and looked back to the storm clouds, reminding Archelaus of their own secret Objectives. "So... what is _our_ retreat plan?"

Reaching into his back pocket as they walked, Squall retrieved a cigarette. "Once Watts returns with Zell and Nino we leave the second we have a chance. All of us. Quistis and Selphie are with Rinoa and Alisa on their way to Timber, Irvine and Thatcher already have vehicles secured..." Squall took a long drag as he lit the cigarette, exhaling slowly. "The plan is to meet with the Forest Owls outside Timber. Their base of operations moves often but they're no longer using trains from what I understand. Watts is supposed to have the new location. After that, it's a straight-shot to Horizon Bridge and then our next stop is Fisherman's Horizon."

"Does Mayor Dobe know we're coming?"

"No." Squall kept his eyes to the ground, "I don't plan to tell him either because if he knew we were traveling with Seifer he won't let us in."

"Why?"

"After the war with Ultimecia, it was put up to the Unified Council to vote on pardoning Seifer for his crimes or have him arrested and there was a possibility of swift execution for the things he had been forced to do while under Ultimecia's influence – including ransacking and burning up the small harbors and cities looking for Ellone." Squall let the smoke fill his lungs and exhaled, letting out a small cough. "Mayor Dobe and his wife were the first to call for execution, which surprised all of us considering they are so against violence. When the vote outnumbered theirs and a few others, it left us with one less ally. On top of that, your former Garden Headmaster Martine will likely be there backing him up on keeping us out all because he lost his standing in Galbadia. We may have to take the city by force either way if they deem us 'hostile aggressors.'"

"Is it necessary though?"

"You have to keep in mind that a child with a toy gun is considered hostile to men like Dobe. He has very little love for what we do, even less when we merged with the UC and stopped being hired mercenaries. All of us showing up is going to be difficult to explain. I'm expecting them to deny us entry but regardless, our main priority is to get to Esthar by any means necessary." Squall watched as Operatives marched past, carrying aid kits and supplies. He waited until they were out of sight to continue, "If we're lucky, we can do so without conflict and without disrupting the law of F.H..."

"What is the law of F.H.?"

"Peace and harmony." Squall stuffed his hands in his pockets, holding the cigarette between his lips. "It would be nice and wonderful if things could be easily settled by just sitting down and talking it out. Problem with that is..."

"Takes too much time. No one wants to sit around and listen to everyone else."

Squall nodded, "In any case, we can't exactly sit at a table and discuss peace with a Guardian Force bent on destroying the rest of Galbadia and beyond. If the Dollet Empire was lost in a matter of months, what's stopping it from finishing off the rest of us?" They walked for a few feet before Squall looked behind them, watching Thatcher as he barked orders at a team of scientists as they finished calibrating the massive device placed just outside the canyon. They had cleared out a patch of forest to create a funnel for Retribution to fall in direct line with Seifer and the machine. Squall had learned that morning of the plan, frustrated that Caraway waited until the last minute to fill Squall in on the details. His eyes moved to the machine that Thatcher stood on, watching as he lifted one of the floor panels and vanished inside. "Finish telling me about this device, Arc..."

Wilhelm's gloved fingers rubbed his brow, looking at the same machine Squall had been studying. "There isn't much left to tell. All I know is that it worked and when it was all said and done I was left with a splitting headache and muscle pains that didn't go away until I woke up this morning. This device is serious business and the minute Caraway had them crank it up to max, everyone freaked out – even the scientists. They said that Seifer still has quite a bit of Retribution still in him and that's how they know the device will work because it reacted to that specific infusion."

"If it reacts to _that_ specific infusion then why did it affect you and Wren?"

"I'm just a soldier, sir, I don't really follow a lot of the science behind infusions. What I do know is that the moment Seifer finally buckled, Caraway was standing there fine as can be so I know it has no impact on humans, but if it could hurt me and Wren even inside the protective room they had us in I'm worried what will happen if any of us standard Empyrals get too close when it's active."

"That's a good cause for concern..." Squall noted, "We'll need to make sure we give it a wide berth, maybe place the my teams where they are closer to it than yours."

"Yeah... that could work..." Archelaus carried onward, shaking his head. He was still hung up on the device. Thatcher had called him over earlier in the day but Archelaus refused to go anywhere near it, understandably distrusting of its power. "It's just... watching the whole thing as it happened. I watched infusions before but this was different. It was sucking everything out of Seifer... I just can't believe he's willing to do it again."

"He doesn't have much choice in the matter, if we want to capture Retribution and this is the only way, he has to be the bait to lure it closer." Squall gestured to the hill not far from the space where the device was placed, it was tall, offered plenty of cover for any returning fire. "I bet we can set up our ranged Operatives up there. Think we can place Empyrals that close to the device?"

"Barely. Yeah, if they stand opposite of the hilltop. The projected area of effect was set up to 100 feet a full 360 degrees around the device. I thought we'd set up over by the barricades next to the tree line." Squall followed Archelaus' finger as it pointed. "Better vantage point, open area for retreat. Empyrals only though – the blast mines set to detonate in the forest could be fatal to humans when they go off. At least my men will have a better chance at surviving and a faster rate of recovery."

"Good thinking. Any small changes that will improve the plan is what's important. We need every advantage." Squall marked a red 'E' over the point of interest on the map he carried with them. He was beginning to feel more confident about the plan, but his uncertainty for Seifer's survival and well-being stayed. This would be Seifer's first time facing off with the creature since it left his body, there was no telling what kind of reaction it would draw out if he still had pieces of Retribution still within him.

"The faster its neutralized and contained, the better for everyone, right?"

"Uh.. Right..." Distracted, Squall started walking at an angle to turn back around to head up to the prefab encampment Caraway used as his command center. Along with the General would be a series of scientists, strategists and officers. Wren, Thatcher, and Artos were to stay at the camp as well, observing and advising from a safe distance.

When they grew closer Squall saw that the ship transporting the remaining soldiers and Seifer had finally arrived, bringing back his concerns for Seifer's safety. "My best interests are to see that even though we're funneling the creature towards Seifer he also stays alive."

Heading back, Squall made a few last minute adjustments to his troop placement. Caraway had assigned Squall and Archelaus to the task of making any necessary adjustments for the placement of their men. The primary objective was to secure their position for the best attack but Squall had intended for his teams to be placed in locations that would result in the least amount of casualties. Keeping defense in mind, Archelaus assisted him in doing just that – offering to put Empyrals more at risk of harm knowing that they would be quicker to recover from the assault.

If they were lucky, casualties would be minimum but Squall's concern was the powerful vortex that he had found himself trapped in when Retribution was first released in Dollet. He would never forget the deafening pitches as they rose, the debris that swirled and flew around him and the creature that had displayed such a massive power of destruction. With the storm looming over the canyons shifting and growing closer, it was almost expected that they would suffer a good hard blow from the creature. They needed every advantage to ensure survival.

Squall and Archelaus passed through the gate and were saluted as they walked by. While Archelaus went to the report to Caraway the new changes in battle plans, Squall was left to wait for his next assignment. He checked in on Tomé as she distributed antidote to the newly arriving Empyrals, Irvine was on Sniper duty at the top of the comm tower, watching for any movement in the Canyons with the rest of his team of sharpshooters. He spotted Squall and waved, keeping his gun trained on the point of interest. Everyone was in position and doing as they were told, a nice change in pace. Making his way to the canteen for a coffee, Squall found Seifer standing with hands folded at his front and head down as he waited.

If he were a religious man, Squall would have guessed he had been praying but knowing Seifer, he knew he was listening to everything around him, drawing in the senses that the Titan power instilled into him. It was good to see Seifer had fully recovered from the trial run of the device, almost looking better than he had in recent weeks, even if his hair was slightly disheveled and unshaven he seemed to almost glow. Squall took notice of the members of the UC's Omega Force standing guard around Seifer and when Squall approached, the Operatives went on defense, keeping a close eye on the human Lieutenant Commander.

"I'm pretty sure it knows I'm here." Seifer stated plainly, looking to Squall through the group of Empyrals guarding him. He lifted his blue-green eyes to the storm clouds, the color seeming to be more vibrant than it had recently. "The storm is getting worse – we're going to need to begin soon. I'm guessing you've been filled in on my role in this Operation..."

"I got the gist of it. You're being served on a thirty foot wide platter..." Squall swayed on his aching feet, folding his arms after the Operatives backed away, giving them some space to talk when Wren had turned to flag them over to her and Caraway. "Our job is to ring the dinner bell, make sure Retribution doesn't deviate, evacuate the area the moment the creature is in range, trapping it in the device."

"That's right." Seifer pressed his lips together, looking around the command center with caution. "We need to have a talk... _very_ soon. Things have happened."

"I'm right here now."

"See, that's the thing..." Seifer hesitated, narrowing his eyes at Squall as he folded his arms. Squall's eyes caught the ring Seifer was discreetly fumbling with on his right hand. When he noticed that Squall saw it, Seifer's hand quickly disappeared into his pocket. "Too many Empyral ears listening in, waiting for us to spill our secrets..." Seifer turned around before Squall could ask about the ring, raising his voice to a shout. "Are we just gonna stand here and gawk at the giant storm heading our way or are we gonna go bag a Guardian Force?"

Squall noticed that Seifer looked to Wren and saw her shoot a glare, holding firm onto her own chin. She looked to Artos who stepped in as the first to respond to Seifer's remark, he had been standing with Wren and a group of G-Force Officers, assigning tasks. "Yes, we will be heading down to the site in a moment, Seifer. Just be patient."

Seifer dismissed Artos with a hand and started to casually wander to the main gate, his arms remained folded as he fidgeted with the ring. Squall wasn't far from following, curious why Seifer was so anxious.

There was a change in the wind and in the mood of the command center. There was a faint scent of moisture that picked up with eastern gusts of wind. The storm was rolling in fast and the thunder was beginning to become a persistent droning in the distance, the pressure was enough to make Squall's ears pop. Operatives seemed to have been more on alert than they had when Squall and Archelaus had left to walk the battlefield. Even Seifer noticed it, keeping an eye on the Empyrals as they hurried to their posts.

"This hesitation is not a good sign...something's changed." Seifer kept his eyes on the canyon, sucking his teeth in disapproval. "We landed twenty minutes ago... should have been out there by now..."

"Anxious to get this done and over with?" Squall leaned on his hip, his feet already tired from standing and walking all day.

"You could say that...no, something's different. I was listening and heard something about how we've lost radio contact with one of the squads on the other side of the canyon... It's got me wondering..."

"It could mean anything, especially with this type of storm. Don't assume the worst."

"Yeah..." Seifer kept his sharp eyes on the men walking around them. The second the area was clear and they were out of earshot Seifer leaned closer to Squall. "So... _my_ day has been productive... I slept on a rickety cot in a hangar on base, ate a nutritious breakfast of colorless gruel and was shoved on a ship to come here... broke Wren's jaw..."

"What?!" Squall balked, turning his head to Seifer. "You _broke..._ Seifer you didn't–"

"More like snapped. And yeah, I did... and I'm not finished with her either. Maybe now she'll think twice about popping off at the mouth. She'll be fine I just kind of...lost my temper for a second..." Seifer replied absently, turning his hand to examine his nails.

"Lost your temper..." Squall repeated.

"Okay, so maybe I didn't lose it completely. It's irrelevant – I found out from my father that Zell and Nino escaped the facility in Gotland..." His eyes looked up to scan the area for anyone listening, his fingers lightly brushing across his bottom lip. "They're on route to Deling City... my father has his people waiting for them and they'll report in when they are identified."

An odd feeling rushed through Squall when Seifer told him the news. "What about Watts?"

"I... don't know. There was a situation at the facility, it's now destroyed and Torrin was there, likely dead – good riddance..." Seifer shook his head, his voice breathy and exhausted as he rubbed his hands together. "Artos is helping us, rather I'm using him to get them back. The _minute_ they are in our hands we take them and we go..."

"That explains the ring... so you're playing both sides now..."

"When have I not?" Seifer glanced down at the ring, raising a brow. "You know the side I'm on is the only side were everyone survives." He stuffed his thumbs in the back of his pants, looking around. "But with that said... you have to understand that my father placed me in a position where I couldn't say no. He expects me to–"

"Would anyone care to explain why Almasy is not in restraints?!"

Caraway's voice prompted Squall and Seifer to both turn, Wren and Artos stood around Caraway as they all looked to the Titan. Seifer took a few steps forward, his shoulders moved back as he stared at Caraway, maintaining a distance.

Artos was first to speak up, stepping forward as he stood in between Seifer and the others. "I deemed it unnecessary, General, forgive me. Seifer has taken an expressed interest in this operation. He is a willing participant, no need to inconvenience him with shackles and chains..."

Caraway stood proud, looking down at Seifer. "After the incident I just heard about of en route I don't see how this is even up for discussion–"

"Why don't you ask your wife what started this little 'incident.'" Seifer rocked on the balls of his feet, keeping his arms crossed. "Go on, Caraway... we're waiting..."

"I want him restrained when my men escort him to the device. Officers, detain him..." Ignoring Seifer's response, Caraway gestured to the soldiers. Annoyed, Seifer held out his hands, turning back to Squall as the Galbadian Soldiers slipped the cuffs on him.

 _Why isn't he fighting back? What was he going to tell me?_

"Guess we'll carry this conversation later, then..." Seifer sighed as he was led past Squall.

"Be careful." Squall warned, watching Seifer nod in acknowledgment. He watched as Artos took long strides to catch up with Seifer and the soldiers as they escorted him to the device five hundred feet from the command center. Turning to go seek out Irvine and Archelaus, Squall found Caraway had been standing directly behind him, a cold glare shooting a chill through Squall's back. Glancing behind Caraway's shoulder, Squall could see Wren giving him the same look of disdain.

"Sir–?"

"An interesting thing happened this morning..." Caraway folded his arms as he looked down at Squall as if he were dirt on his shoe. "It was reported back to me that daughter and grandchild were spotted in a town north of Timber along with Operative Trepe and Tilmitt... do you know anything about that..."

Squall opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. He could have lied but he knew that Caraway would have been able to see through him. It was too late to try anyway, Caraway was already made well aware.

"As I thought..." The disappointment in Caraway's eyes did not faze Squall in the slightest. He was prepared to defend his actions, Squall knew what he was doing when he handed his family over to the Forest Owls. "You seem to think yourself some kind of hero, don't you?" Caraway turned his head to speak to Wren. "Send a team of your Operatives to retrieve them... if Tilmitt and Trepe resist, have them scrubbed and bring them to me."

 _Scrubbed... don't you mean influenced...?_

"I'll send them out right away..." Wren looked to Squall before turning and walking away.

Something snapped in Squall's mind as he watched how Caraway began to walk away wearing a satisfied look as if he had already won his battles. Angry lines crossed Squall's face as he grabbed Caraway by the arm, twisting him back around to face one another. "You have _no_ right to dictate where I send my family–"

"Did you know that it was Alisa who gave me the idea of this Operation, Squall?" Caraway kept his eyes on the storm in Squall's eyes, watching as he was completely disarmed with the notion. "Alisa's vivid dreams, her peculiar visions have shown us this outcome and the victory that lies ahead."

"You're lying..."

"My granddaughter is the daughter of a Sorceress... she's a special girl who will play a pivotal role in our triumphs of the coming wars..."

"You want to use my daughter?" Squall felt his face grow hot, his hand tightening around Caraway's coat. "She is your _grandchild_ – how can you even think–"

"The small sacrifices we make on this night will only work to serve us down the line..." He broke free of Squall's grip, stepping away. "Someday when you see what we have accomplished, you will thank Alisa for her service to Galbadia."

"What makes you think you have the right..." Squall was becoming flustered, of everything Caraway had done, this was too much for him to handle. "What does Rinoa think about this? Well?! Have you even told her?!"

"Rinoa..." Caraway sighed, "Rinoa was made to understand, as _you_ will be if you do not fall in line. We will discuss your growing number of treasonous actions later but for now, I am reassigning you. You are to remain here until the battle is over and we have seen the victory."

"Reassigning me?! Why?"

"Because I believe you think you're smarter than the rest of us. You think you to be better than those around you but believe me, _boy_... you're sorely mistaken. I've heard rumors of your little plans to take my family back to Esthar but it will never happen...not while I'm around..."

"We'll see..." Squall bit the inside of his lip, fighting every urge to finish the sentence begging to be spoken. Quietly to himself he wished Seifer had pulled the trigger years ago. He wanted to unsheathe Lionheart and pray for a chance to cut him down. Instead, Squall reserved his fervor, relieved in knowing that once this was over, nothing was stopping him from leaving.


	25. Odinslayer

" _Whoo-ooh..._ " Seifer quietly mimicked the owl hooting in the trees of the canyon forest as he lay flat on his back on top of the device with a leg propped up on the other knee. He watched his breath come out in white puffs and drift away, vanishing into the night sky. Seifer held his hands behind his head to give him some form of cushion as he waited for Retribution's arrival, waiting in the silence save for one single owl that called out to anyone listening.

" _ANY CHANGE?"_

"No Thatcher, no change. Still sitting out here...bored..."

" _SOON, SEIFER... STAY READY."_

 _Yes, father..._

They had waited all night for Retribution to come but there hadn't been a sound. The teams kept their distance from the device Seifer had been attached to by the ankles. The chains gave Seifer just enough room to pace but not enough to evade should he find himself in a vulnerable position. The last update he heard from the earpiece lodged in his ear indicated that they had lost radio contact with all squads north of the canyon. It didn't seem to bother Caraway or his Officers delivering orders from the command center, they dismissed it as lightning had knocked out a comm buoy or disrupted the channels.

The large owl in the trees hooted again and Seifer replied back with the same ' _whoo-ooh_ ' as he had the last three or so hours. An updraft blew his shirt upwards and he reached down to hold it in place. The night air was chilling but the warmth of the device beneath Seifer kept him from freezing. The weather remained overcast, the threat of rain becoming more prominent as the evening progressed but at some point there developed a dense fog that seemed to cover the entire battlefield. Dawn would arrive soon and while Seifer drummed his fingers on his lower abdomen, he wondered how much longer they would need to wait.

There had been no hint that Retribution was even near. No strange sensation, no voice that crept into Seifer's mind, no visions – just nothing but silence. He had figured there would have been something that indicated when Retribution was close. Seifer basked in the silence of the strategically placed troops scattered along the battle zone. This would be his first time being in an active warzone since he was eighteen and taking his final SeeD exam in Dollet.

Another flash of lightning danced across the boiling clouds but no sound of thunder, which was unusual for a storm so close but everyone knew this wasn't your typical storm. The dark clouds blanketed the sky, giving Seifer very little to entertain himself with. He had hoped to have been counting stars since they took away his phone and left him in the darkness, listening to the trees as they made a sort of breathing sound as the wind passed through them. He kept his eyes closed, taking in the sounds all around him.

Occasionally an animal would run across one of the sensors and the spotlights would kick on, jolting everyone's nerves just a touch until they learned it had been a deer or a rabbit. One Operative spotted a small grouping of geezards which were taken out quick and quiet. Seifer never paid geezards much mind, killing off weak monsters was never something he enjoyed. There was always something stronger out there that was more on par with his level but unfortunately for Seifer, anything out there would prove to be a challenge to kill without Asterion or any sort of weapon. Caraway had deemed it 'unnecessary' to arm Seifer. The best Seifer could do was punch something to death, which was more Zell's style than his, even if he always considered brawling as a secondary in combat next to firearm training. Seifer was proficient enough to specialize in rifles but he loved the close combat opportunities given with a gunblade. There was something about seeing the look in his opponents eyes before victory that made Seifer crave a good fight.

Seifer parted his lips to hoot back at the owl when he realized that it hadn't been calling out in some time. He sat up, rubbing his eyes to get a better look at his surroundings when he realized that there was a dead silence that had fallen over the canyon and all around them. He wasn't the first to notice it either. He heard voices all around him but it was difficult to see with the fog growing thicker, dampening everything around him in an eerie silence.

"This is not good..." Seifer muttered to himself as he stood carefully. The chains around his ankles rattled and drug as he took a few steps forward, looking around. He pressed his finger to the earpiece, "Thatch... what's going on?" Silence. Seifer removed the earpiece and changed frequency and tried again. "Command Center, this is Almasy. What's going on? Report."

Static.

Seifer looked around the beams of light scattered throughout the battle zone, all moving to point towards the canyon. It was difficult to see, impossible to hear what the other Operatives and Galbadian Soldiers were shouting. Friendlies, he picked up, the teams from beyond the canyon had surfaced and were heading further into the field, spreading out. All Seifer could see were shapes and silhouettes as the light fell on them.

The wind picked up and carried the fog away with it. That was when Seifer caught sight of them and something else, something that made his mouth water. All of them Empyrals wearing bands around their arms. Yellow, blue, red... green. All Empyral, carrying the scent of oil and blood.

 _Where are the humans...?_

"Thatcher...?" No sooner than Seifer released the button on the earpiece, he felt a surge in the back of his head, forcing his body to stagger backwards. Seifer threw his head back, the surge locking his body up as colors and shapes flashed and seared directly into his mind. His hands gripped onto his hair, tugging and pulling as he felt the all too familiar shifting sensation as the shapes began to take the form of images.

 _Dark silhouettes under his influence. They showed no mercy. The blood is bright red. Human red._

Seifer couldn't hear the voices around him, the images in his mind disoriented him, all he could hear were the screams of the fallen human soldiers. He couldn't hear the sounds of the soldiers still alive around them, hearing them issue commands to engage the hostiles.

 _Retribution's influence. A wave of an arm and they were his... scythes, the dark scythes sliced away those who tried to resist..._

Seifer couldn't see the flashes of orange or the pops of gunfire as they went off. He couldn't see the dark silhouettes as they continued marching forward, returning fire. It was too late. Retribution had taken over their Empyral forces, sending them to fight its battles.

 _Leather boots marching, hands blazing, the dark storm has arrived – it's here! It's rising over the battlefield–!_

The visions seemed to have come from Retribution's mind. He heard the sounds of the blood, the torment and the agonizing screams as they were quickly silenced, their lives snuffed out. Seifer heard his name all around him in disembodied whispers. Finally a voice was clear enough to pull him out of his trance, a voice of a child – Alisa. Her sweet voice called his name and as he turned he felt as if a grenade had gone off right in his face. A flash of light brought on by the deafening boom launched him to his back. By the time he came back to reality it was too late. The battle had already begun.

Ignoring the trickle of blood running from his nose, Seifer dropped down to grip tight onto the chains keeping him attached to the device. He fought and strained trying to break free but it was impossible, not with the pops of light and energy shooting around him. A blast of heat erupted near the device and he dropped to his stomach, staying low as he kept his eyes forward onto the treeline.

With the battle raging around him, Seifer began to feel the sensations of his own energy, forcing him to curl inward on himself when the power he had reserved started to react to the violence and carnage around him. He dug his heels into the platform, writhing as the hunger and urge to release it intensified and became more debilitating. Retribution was close and now he could feel it but it wasn't time, not yet. It was all he could tell himself as he reached up to his ear to radio in for help. He discovered that his earpiece had fallen out. Searching around on the platform, Seifer had no problem finding the tiny device and shoved it back into his ear.

Thatcher had been in the middle of a report, frantic. _"–WE'RE TRACKING IT BUT IT'S STATIONARY AT THIS TIME... WHY HASN'T SEIFER REPORTED IN?!"_

"I'm here! Thatch – I need to be cut free from this thing..." He grunted, feeling his mouth watering as the nausea cut him off. "Please... somebody needs to release me!"

" _NEGATIVE. OFFICERS DO NOT GET CLOSE TO THE DEVICE. FOCUS ON YOUR OBJECTIVES. KINNEAS, EXECUTE ANYONE WHO ATTEMPTS TO FREE ALMASY."_

"Caraway, you fucking prick!" Seifer screamed, ducking when he felt the rumbling of another explosion. "Listen to me– I'm stuck on this machine in the middle of a FUCKING WARZONE! YOU SEND SOMEONE HERE AND YOU DO IT NOW!"

" _THAT IS EXACTLY WHERE YOU WILL STAY UNTIL THE CREATURE IS DRAWN IN. DISCONNECT FROM ALL COMMUNICATION THROUGH ALMASY'S CHANNEL. FOCUS ON GETTING THAT THING INTO THE CANYONS. SHARPSHOOTERS, ELIMINATE THE TRAITORS."_

"NO! They're NOT traitors... they're influenced...DO YOU COPY?!" Seifer pushed out the words before he let out the scream but no one he radioed into could hear him. He was disconnected and alone, trapped on top of a device that would likely kill him, left to face the gnawing feeling in his core. The hunger, it had been a long time since it had been so strong. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch and it was driving Seifer utterly insane. He tore off his coat, his body temperature was rising fast, stifling him as the sweat poured from his brow. Bones were shifting in his back as he tried to distract himself by digging his nails into his own flesh, scratching, clawing, anything to focus, anything to keep his mind distracted from the excruciating shifts in his body.

Smoke, fire, debris surrounded the platform and Seifer was powerless to fight back. He could hear some of the Operatives calling in for a retreat, others abandoned their posts, letting their cowardice take over, running as far as they could before Retribution's Empyrals could execute them. All Seifer could do was wait for the creature to appear. He swallowed down the urge to expel his energy and kept his eyes forward, fixating on the treeline.

As he waited, an Empyral had crossed into his field of vision, stopping and turning to lock his pitch-black eyes with Seifer's. A hand raised as it pointed, calling him out.

"Odinslayer..."

There was a shift and change in everything around Seifer. He lifted his head higher to see the rest of the warped Empyrals around him stop and turn to do the same, calling him by Retribution's pet name for Seifer.

 _Odinslayer... Odinslayer... Odinslayer... Odinslayer... Odinslayer..._

The word repeated itself so many times Seifer could barely recognize it in its unyielding overlap. That was when Seifer knew. He knew Retribution was watching him through the eyes of these Empyrals he had influenced. The thumping in his chest grew as he heard a swell of screams come from the treeline. It was coming.

There was static until he heard the sound of Thatcher in his ear. _"WE'RE BACK ON... YO, SO, UH, ALMASY? I'VE GOT SOME STRANGE READINGS..."_

Seifer looked up, the color draining from his skin as he looked on at the dark silhouette appearing out of the treeline.

Artos cut in, _"BE VIGILANT SEIFER, IT'S HEADING RIGHT FOR–"_

"I'm looking right at it... can't see me but it's looking for me..." Seifer stood, his legs strengthening as he took in the long-awaited look at the massive guardian force for the very first time. It wasn't appearing before him in a vision or a dream, this was the real thing, the real, living creature bent on destroying everything around it.

" _KINNEAS HERE... I HAVE A VISUAL ON THE GF..."_

Retribution stood at an impressive height, much taller by a few feet compared to the Empyrals that fell around it. Irvine and his team were working quick to eliminate the Empyrals that tore through their squads. Retribution stood with a wide stance, observing with a seemingly calm sense of delectation as the bodies around it continued to fall one by one. Elongated, twisted fingers curled and twitched as it scanned the warzone.

" _KINNEAS, WHEN YOU'RE READY, LIGHT THAT SON OF A BITCH UP."_

" _ROGER THAT, GENERAL...ENGAGING TARGET."_

Seifer felt his heart skip as he felt Retribution's eyes lock directly onto him. It was only for a moment before he fell back, shielding his head from the blast of the mines that flooded the canyon were detonated one right after another before they all went off at once. He kept his head down as he listened to the heavy suppressing fire all around him, praying he didn't wind up with a bullet or a shard of Empyral energy lodged in him from a misfire. Seifer struggled to breathe with the dust and smoke choking him as he looked up, trying to get a view of the rockslide as it buried Retribution along with several members of the nearby squads in a heap of rubble.

The rest of the battle began to die down, only a handful of influenced Empyrals remained. It wasn't long after when an Operative reported in stating those influenced had been neutralized. The plan had derailed but the threat was detained. Now all they had to focus on was the creature that had been buried deep under the rockslide.

" _REPORT. ANYONE ON THE FIELD HAVE A VISUAL?!"_

"Almasy here," Seifer answered bitterly in response to Caraway. "It's buried... no movement yet."

" _CAN ANYONE ELSE CONFIRM? SOMEONE CLOSER?"_

" _YES, GENERAL. WE'RE NOT SEEING ANY MOVEMENT. CLOSING IN, WILL CONFIRM."_

Seifer let out a cough, feeling as if his lungs were filled with mud as he tried to get closer, struggling to get a better view. The trees lit up illuminated everything in an smoky orange hue. Searchlights focused on the site as Seifer watched the G-Force Soldier move in closer, struggling to climb over the debris field as he carried the large missile launcher on his back. Taking a moment to relax, Seifer dropped his head into his forearm, trying to catch his breath.

" _GENERAL, WE'VE GOT SOME KIND OF BLACK SEEPAGE..."_

His head was pounding but the radio chatter sent him on high alert. Seifer lifted his head, watching even from his own distance on the platform that the rocks were oozing black. Tendrils, chains manifested and began to intertwine and fill the empty spaces, eventually shooting out to the soldier, coiling around him.

The officer began to scream, the remaining Squads were leaving their posts. _"FULL RETREAT! GO! GO! G–!"_

Like an explosion, a pulse emitted from beneath the boulders and rocks, flying in all directions in a shower of debris as Retribution rose up, black wings manifesting as the chains wrapped around Retribution's arms, forming and mutating into the scythes Seifer once carried. It didn't take long for the creature to lock eyes with Seifer, pointing a scythe right at him.

"I̢ ͟seȩ y̴òu̸... ͡O̵din͘s҉lay҉er͞..̷.̴ ̸ "

Seifer launched to his feet, standing in a defensive position, ready to fight. There was a sensation in the back of his mind that he couldn't shake off, disorienting him longer he was in the presence of the creature. He fought past it, refusing to give in. Movement caught his eye as he watched the Empyrals who had been fighting Retribution freeze the moment its hands raised up high. Seifer had seen this in his vision before and was now witnessing it in person as the remaining Empyrals fell under Retribution's influence. He witnessed as they turned against the remaining human Operatives and Soldiers, drawing their weapons.

" _SHIT!"_ Thatcher's voice rang in his ears. _"ALMASY, HANG ON. THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT ACTIVATING THE DEVICE!"_

"What?! NO! Not yet! You will wait until I give the go-ahead! We need to make this count..." Seifer snapped back, turning his head back to the creature.

"You͏ h̢avé s͡om̵e̡t҉hìn͘g t̀ha̴t͟ ҉be͢l̛o̶ng͜s͞ to͏ ̸me.́.͘."

"Yeah, you want it back, is that right? So what are you waiting for?" Seifer raised his arm, motioning for Retribution in a coaxing motion. He needed to get it closer. "Come and take it..."

"Eve͘n ͟i̵n͡ ̢y̨ou̕r ̡r͟aring ͘a̡rrog͝ance, ͏d͞o̴ y͜óu̷ ͞n̡o͟t se͢e͜ ͢t̨ha͠t̡ I̡ ha͢v͞e ͘w҉o̡n.҉.̨.͟? ̸Wi͠t͜ness.̨.͘.̵ "

Retribution raised his hand to Seifer, seeming to grasp something in the air and begin to pull. Seifer dropped to his knees, the pain radiating hot, searing heat as he felt his own manifestations being drawn out.

"Ha͢v́e yo̕u f͡orǵo̶t̡t͡e̕n?͢ ̕Y҉ou ͡be̢a̡r my ͟ma̴rk.̨ F̢o̸r̕eve̛r̸ ̷we̕ ̢are ̀co͠n͜n͟e͡c̢t͏ed͞.̧..҉ ͢fo̧r̀e͠ver̕ ̡y̧o̷ú a͝r͠e̛ miné.҉.͞.̶ "

–

Squall's gunblade sat twenty feet away from him beside Caraway. He had been disarmed, disgraced and benched, placed beside Artos Almasy and Thatcher Vinwick to be babysat as they monitored the device and the output readings coming from Retribution.

Not being out there fighting with his men was causing Squall to bite his nails down to the quick. He stood and paced, anxious to fight and defend the men he watched becoming obliterated by the newly influenced troops. Artos had anticipated for this to happen, it seemed. Using his own remote device, Squall watched as sonic mines were detonated, spread all throughout the battlefield, disorienting the Empyrals fighting the humans, knocking them out of their influence. What men that had retreated, Caraway had ordered to be shot down. Already they had nearly a hundred deserters, all of them swiftly executed by Galbadia's sharpshooter teams located on the edge of the battle for such an event.

The offense seemed to have been working better in their favor after the mines were detonated. Soon, the Empyrals returned to their posts, firing off heavy rounds and missiles to slow Retribution's ability to advance. Caraway instructed the Long Range Artillery teams to begin firing the heavier weapons that were further back from the site, the ground trembling with each shot.

They were throwing everything they had at Retribution. Recoilless rifles fired exploding bullets that fit the length of Squall's hand and then some. Mortars, chemical mortars, sonic grenades and weapons they had been given years back from Esthar were all being thrown at the creature. Anything to give Seifer time, with each blast Retribution would stop to engage the offensive but it would always resume it's path of destruction.

It worked until it didn't. Eventually Retribution raised its arms once again only this time, humans had become influenced along with the Empyrals. Caraway began to direct the guards and Operatives guarding the base to begin attacking anyone who had approached. Snipers were set up all along the top of the heavy walls that kept them all contained in the command center, picking off Empyrals and Humans as they advanced towards them with weapons drawn.

In the midst of the chaos the thunder let out a earth-shattering boom and then came the rain showers. It was difficult to get a visual of the field without the use of Artos' monitoring systems. Thermals made it easier to detect the Empyrals but slowly they were watching human men and women being picked off one by one. The influenced Empyrals were winning, the entire operation was a complete mess.

"Sir... Mr. Artos..." Thatcher was speaking quietly, loud enough for Squall to also hear. "The creature is drawing from Seifer's power. I'm watching the monitors... he's not going to last..." Artos took a long look at the screens, shaking his head as he silently murmured into Thatcher's ear.

 _We have to retreat... this is already a failure... we're all going to die if someone doesn't make the call–_

"Leonhart."

The sound of his name pulled Squall back to Artos. He stood and adjusted his coat, keeping careful not to step out into the rain as he remained protected under the tarps that hung overhead to protect the equipment. Artos kept his blue-green eyes fixed on Caraway as he spoke only to Squall. "Seifer will not be able to defend himself unarmed and tethered to the device...Retribution is trying to draw out his power at a distance to weaken him and it appears to be working..."

"Didn't you factor that into your plans?" Squall's face pinched with resentment. "Didn't Torrin tell you what this thing could do?"

"Seifer is possibly the last son that I have left and he will not survive unless you..." Artos was apprehensive, his eyes continued to move from Squall to Caraway as he spoke with caution.

"Unless I go out there and free him, is that what you're telling me?" Squall figured that had been what Artos wanted, not a man who often found himself asking for help. "Damn it..."

"Vinwick, get ready to turn on that device..." Caraway ordered, unaware of the conversation happening behind him. "Make sure it's already up to maximum output. We cannot afford to waste time..."

"Everything counts on Seifer surviving long enough for Retribution to be trapped..." Artos rubbed his eye, using it as an excuse to scan the area. "Do this for me and I will show my gratitude by ensuring that your wife and child are not found by Omega Force..."

"How–"

"It's my job to know these things, Leonhart..."

Squall opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out Artos had his phone to his ear and stepped back to the monitors of the device. It was impossible to hear what Artos said or who he spoke with over the phone but once the call ended he returned to Squall, grabbing his hand to slip him an earpiece. He wasn't going to give him any choice in the matter. "It's done, you have my word. Now go..." Artos looked over to Caraway, gesturing. "Caraway, a moment of your time..."

"Continue to eliminate the Empyral forces. Do not hesitate to shoot to kill... just get it done, solider!" Caraway barked orders as he walked past Squall, leaving the gunblade unattended. "What is it, Artos?"

Squall took the opportunity, stuffing the earpiece into his ear and launched into action. He snatched up his holster and began to climb the ladder next to the main gate. It wasn't long for officers to catch what he was doing and begin to shout at him to stop. Squall didn't listen, didn't obey. He scaled the wall and slipped over the edge, feeling the abrupt impact of the ground when he landed in a roll.

 _I'm coming Seifer... hang on..._

The ground was slick from the rain, mud coated his clothes as he stood, holstering his gunblade as quickly as he could. He slipped on his gloves as he broke out into a jog, his boots giving him traction the moment he hit the grass and broke out into a full sprint.

Caraway screamed into his earpiece. _"LEONHART! YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE MAKING A CAREER OUT OF YOUR DIRECT VIOLATIONS?! TREASON SEEMS TO BE YOUR SPECIALTY, RETURN TO CAMP INSUBORDINATE AND YOU WON'T BE EXECUTED. LAST CHANCE–"_

Squall knew the spotlights were following him as he evaded blasts and dodged the bodies that had fallen. A warning shot fired near his feet and nearly threw him off his trek.

" _HAVE IT YOUR WAY... SHARPSHOOTERS, ENGAGE TARGET!"_

" _DISREGARD THAT, DO NOT ENGAGE SQUALL LEONHART I REPEAT..."_

 _Thanks Irvine..._

With Lionheart at his hip he felt like he carried a brick tied to him, he pushed forward, evading the clusters of influenced and otherwise as they engaged in their own firefights. The rain poured down in sheets as the wind whipped the storm in all directions.

Squall reached up to his earpiece, clicking in to contact Seifer. "I'm comin'... just hang on!"

" _NO! STAY BACK, SQUALL! NGH! AGH... IT'S NOT TIME YET!"_

"You're gonna die if we don't get you away from there–"

" _I'M ALWAYS GONNA DIE, LEONHART... IT'S KIND OF MY THING... STAY THE HELL BACK – I'M NOT SCREWING AROUND HERE– AGH!"_

A pulse shot through the battlefield, knocking out the lights and devices leading Squall on his path. He bounded across the field in the darkness until Squall found himself running directly into Archelaus. Squall stumbled back, slipping in the mud as Archelaus stayed in place.

Squall groaned, rising to his feet. "Archelaus... we gotta get to Seifer...it's time to retreat. We're leaving–" When he lifted his head to look to Archelaus survival instinct kicked in as he unsheathed Lionheart, blocking the blow of Wilhelm's gunblade. Black eyes seared into Squall as he discovered the Empyral had been influenced. "ARCHELAUS!" Squall shoved him back, watching as he listlessly shambled, turning to strike again. "NO!"

" _ACTIVATE THE DEVICE! OVERRIDE THE CONTROLS IF YOU HAVE TO."_

The device wasn't far from his location, less than a hundred feet at most, Squall figured. He blocked the incoming attack from Archelaus, tackling him to the ground as close to the device as he could. The field around the machine would weaken the other Empyrals, with luck Squall hoped Archelaus could have been saved. His eyes darted up to the device as it powered up, emitting the strong blue hue.

" _VINWICK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
_

" _HE NEEDS TO DRAW IT CLOSER! LET ME DO MY GODDAMN JOB–"_

Archelaus' hand shot upwards, smashing Squall's face as he felt the power charge. Breaking free, Squall realized that the Empyral was going to blow Squall's head clean off without a second thought. They scrambled and rolled on the ground, Squall desperately clawing for Lionheart as Archelaus fought to kill him.

" _HANG ON SEIFER, THE FIELD IS DOWN! DO WHAT YOU NEED TO GET THAT THING TO YOU!"_

The field was shut down quicker than it had been activated but it was enough to send the Empyrals crashing to the ground, instantly launching Archelaus backwards, collapsing on the ground in a writhing heap much like the others that had been caught in the field. Squall didn't hesitate. He launched back up and made his way to Seifer, Lionheart sheathed in the holster, Archelaus' gunblade in hand.

Looking up, Squall could see that Retribution was casting a vortex storm. The black clouds overhead swirled and boiled as they formed into a point, drawing lower, down into the violent atmosphere. The pulse was going to come and obliterate everything around it. Retribution stood just outside the field, keeping a hand directed on Seifer. And Seifer – his appearance was enough to make Squall stop dead in his tracks the second he reached the device.

Gashes of light illuminated the Empyral bodies that were strewn in pieces around Seifer as he knelt at the center, soaked to the bone in rainwater and blood. "SEIFER!" Squall lifted himself up onto the platform, sliding Archelaus' gunblade to Seifer. He watched as he weakly curled his fingers around the hilt, unable to do much else. "SEIFER, GET UP!"

The ear-piercing roar in the darkness pushed Squall to hurry. He felt a change in pressure in the atmosphere, the rain pelting his body felt like tiny electric shocks to the skin as he rushed to Seifer's side, grabbing his arms and pulling him tight to create tension on the chain. The device was off but it appeared to have taken a lot out of Seifer for the few seconds it had been turned on. They had to hurry before Caraway ordered for it to turn back on again.

"SEIFER–"

"NO! Run!" Seifer groaned, shoving Squall away. "Get out of here..."

Squall marched to the chains attached to Seifer's ankles, unsheathing Lionheart. "On your feet, Titan! You're not letting this thing beat you again– we're leaving– NOW!" With one hard swing the sparks flew as the chain was snapped.

"NGH! I can't leave! NOT YET!" Seifer scrambled to his feet, unbalanced as he lifted the gunblade. He turned to Squall, pointing an arm into the darkness. "What the fuck are you even _doing_ here?!"

"Did you miss the giant Guardian Force summoning the vortex of hell?" Squall gestured to the raging storm above them. "This isn't up for discussion– I'm calling for an evacuation– we're leaving."

"SQUALL!" As he turned to run he felt Seifer grab his arm, yanking him back. Seifer stepped closer, getting in Squall's face. "Do not call for the evac – THIS IS OUR CHANCE!"

The aggression set Squall off as he shoved Seifer back, he screamed, furious at the fact Seifer would be so indignant at such a critical part of the mission. "THE DEVICE ISN'T GOING TO WORK IF THE GF IS STANDING A HUNDRED FEET AWAY YOU IDIOT!" He turned to walk off, feeling Seifer grab his coat again.

"GIVE ME A CHANCE TO GET IT CLOSER! I CAN DO IT!"

Squall shoved him back, his hair falling into his eyes, blinding him. "NO! LOOK AROUND YOU, SEIFER – WE HAVE LOST!"

Seifer pressed his palms to Squall's chest, nearly forcing him off the side of the platform. "I'M... NOT... LEAVING!"

"YES... WE... ARE!"

" **Ń́͝Ó͝.̷͜.̢̨.̷́͞ ̶̕YÒU͘ ̷͠A̶̶͘ŖĘ̵ N͏O҉̴T̡́...̕.̵̛ ͏ "**

Squall and Seifer both froze, turning to look up at the creature that had managed to approach them undetected during their argument. With one swift and powerful swing, Retribution raised its arm and swiped it across Seifer and Squall, sending them flying through the air.

Squall collapsed into the hill not far from the device, his fall was cushioned and when he looked down to see what he had landed on to soften the blow of the force he discovered that he had fallen on top of Seifer. Squall stood, grabbing Seifer to encourage him to stand. "Come on, we're leaving– let's go – hustle!"

Seifer opened his eyes, in the light that flashed in the sky Squall saw that his eyes had dilated, fully black. He shoved Squall back to the ground, seething. "Stay here..."

"Seifer–"

"Not... yet..." He growled, stripping off the black shirt, leaving the black tank top underneath. "For the last time, stay here... I'm ending this..." He adjusted the earpiece, storming towards the platform. "Thatcher... you ready? On my word..."

Between lightning flashes Seifer managed to travel from the hill back to the platform, standing in front of Retribution, fearless as he struck a blow with Archelaus' gunblade. A crack of thunder let out and Retribution retaliated with a burst of tendrils, throwing them both out of range of the device.

All Squall could do was watch and pray.

–

Seifer planted his feet, raising the gunblade to block a tempest of blows from the creature. He kept his stance firm as the mud pushed him further back, away from the device. The force behind Retributions attacks were unmatched, never had Seifer fought such a worthy opponent. Finally, he thought, something beyond his level. Something he could strive to defeat.

"F̵ò͘͞o̶͟l̵̡i̡̕͞s̢͢h̶.͜.̛͡.̷̷̴á̧r͞r̶o̴̢͡g̵͟͟a̡͟nt̴͘͜..̢̀͜.͜ "

"Tell me somethin' I don't know..." With a hard swing, Seifer spun, driving the blade straight into Retribution's shield, shattering it on impact. He pulled the trigger, feeling the power behind the vibrations as it began to cut through.

Retribution's power manifested and changed his organic self into that of water. It exploded, swirling around Seifer until it appeared behind him. A series of chains shot out, wrapping around Seifer's neck and wrists, loosening the grip he held on the gunblade. The cackle that erupted shook Seifer's entire body as he felt the chains and tendrils tighten.

"Í̷ ҉̨s̷͞h̸a̵͝҉l͡͡l̨͠͞ ̛re҉̶̴ve̴̶̡l͘͟ ̨i̡̕n͠͠ ̶͟͞d̢͘̕es̕t̴͘r̴͝ǫ̷͟yi͟҉ń͘g͝҉̶ ̸͠y̴̨͟òù.̴.̶̀́.́͘ ͡͏ "

The Guardian lifted Seifer high in the air, choking him as he fought against the restraint. Seifer could feel the wind as they raised higher than the treetops that remained in the canyons, soon he watched as they reached the top of the canyons and lifted even higher. Retribution's wings had formed and were carrying them up high into the atmosphere, into the storm.

I ̛͜͞s҉́͘h̕a͢l̴͡͏l̕ ̵̴̛e̢̧͡n̶͜j҉͟o҉̀y̶͠͝ ̷w̡ątc͏́͟h̛̛in̕g̸̛͝ ̵y̕͞ou͝r ͘bo̡͢d̕y̨͢ ̶̧̡f̧͘͟a͟͝҉ļ͡l̀͏ ̢o̷n̕c̸͠ę ̶aǵain̷,̨̧ o̵n̴͜l͟y͢͢ ̷̨t̷h̴i҉s͜ ̡t̸̛i̴͠͠m̨̀e̶..͡. ̷̷͢I̴̶͟ ̛҉҉w̷i̸̛͜l̢ĺ ̕n̡̕͞ó͝͡t̶̛ ͏̧s͢av͜͠e͘ ̶͟͝y̛ou̷.̴͜͏.͢. ̶̧͘

The electrical charges leaping from cloud to cloud were explosive from what Seifer could capture in his line of vision. Retribution was carrying him higher, careful not to break his neck even if Seifer resisted every chance he had. Seifer looked at the monstrous face of the creature, watching as it curled its lips into a twisted unnatural smile as they rose higher than the storm itself. The sun had already risen that morning, revealing an endless sea of black that was the storm Retribution had brought forth the boiling darkness beneath them.

I҉n̵͞dul̵ge̵̛͠ ̷̴̨m̴͢e̕ ̸w͜i̸͢t̛͢ḩ̀ ý̸̵o̶͜ur̷̕͜ st͠r͘u̧͢g̸͢ǵ͟͝l҉͟ȩ.̕ ͡F͜i̢͏gh́͢t̨,͟ ͞mor̵̀t҉̴͞a͟l͡.͞.͏. ̷͟f̕͝ig̵͜h̴t̀͜ f͠or ̛҉y̛o̕͜ư͠r̷̛ ̸̨f͢ŗ̢e͏̡́e͠d͘o̵͝ḿ̸.͢.̸͢.҉̛́ ̴̶

The taunting voice of madness was exactly what Seifer needed to hear. Swinging his legs, he freed himself with a swift kick to Retribution's face, launching himself away, sending him down into the endless sea of black. The Guardian vanished into a thick dense smoke as Seifer's body fell once again through the clouds, as it had so many months before. He told himself it was exactly as it were last time, only this time, he truly needed to fly.

Seifer pulled every ounce of energy left in his body to manifest. It was an ability only Titans could harness, manifesting the power into a real, organic structure. Falling through the black smoke, he grit his teeth, tasting the brackish flavor as it entered through his nose and mouth. He closed his eyes as the wind and rain bombarded against his bare skin as he dropped faster, gaining speed through the clouds of storm and smoke in a freefall from the heavens above.

He opened his eyes to watch the smoke around him curl and change, flowing around something that he couldn't quite see without the strike of the lightning around him. He watched flashes of the wings materializing and growing cutting through the concentrated clouds of dust. Bursts of light showed a faint glimmer of feathers, glistening with a wet and brilliant gold. They grew outwards, cutting more and more through the clouds.

The bones running along his spine and shifted and formed to make room for the power. He could feel the new growth, the flex and pull of the new muscles and tendons as they began to react and allow him full control. The wind that once flowed over him was beginning to catch, pulling at his back. He lost himself in the all too familiar sensation, for the first time in what felt like forever, Seifer finally felt in control of his abilities. Flight was like a high to him, giving him the perception of being in control of everything, including his own destiny.

"– _FER! … DO YOU COPY?!"_

Seifer had almost forgotten the earpiece. The moment he was back in frequency range it had crackled and popped until he recognized Thatcher on the other end. "I'm here, Thatch! Get ready!"

" _HURRY WE'RE GETTING SWARMED AT THE BASE! OMEGA FORCE IS BEGINNING TO EXECUTE ANYONE WHO APPROACHES – FUCKING HURRY!"_

Seeing the glimpses of the battle zone beneath him, Seifer straightened his body, allowing himself to gain maximum speed. The moment he broke through the fog of smoke and clouds, he chose it as the right time to begin to allow the wings to catch more air, opening them slowly, steadily until he was soaring.

Seifer was a Titan, a perfectly designed creature of flight.

It wasn't long before he spotted Retribution beneath him. He took the opportunity to initiate a divebomb but failed, banking left when he needed to dodge the swarm of black matter shards that shot out in his direction. He tried again, this time breaking through the shield wall that the Guardian had manifested. He slammed Retribution into the earth, lifting back into the air to arrange a vortex of his own.

The wings sent gusts of wind into Retribution, shredding and tearing at the skin. Retribution manifested his own wings only to have them shattered with another attack. Seifer showed no mercy, no quarter. Slowly he was guiding Retribution, coaxing and pushing it onto the platform.

"Come on you ugly motherf–"

Seifer felt the shards of black matter shoot right into his chest, launching him back until he felt his spine jam into the platform. The wings curled around him as he let out a sharp cry, gripping his chest as he tried to reach for the shards. Retribution's tendrils wrapped around the wings, tearing them out of Seifer and discarding them far from the site. Seifer screamed, feeling the wounds close almost immediately but the shards in his body had slowly began burrowing, seeping deep under the skin. He used his upper body strength lift himself back up, fighting to block out the searing pain of the matter penetrating his organs, shredding and multiplying inside of him. He managed to get several feet away before Retribution snatched him up, slamming him onto the hard surface of the platform.

͝"T͠h̸e̡ ͘for̀c̕e͝s͜ ͟of͢ th̨é ͜univ͞er̶s͞e̶ b̨e̸nd̢ t͟o͟ m͘e̕ f̷o͠r ̵I am ́the͢ ̶tru̴e҉ p̸ow̢e͞r.̷..͏ "

Seifer tried to lift up, feeling the weight of Retributions hand on his chest pressing him into the dent that had been created when he fell. Chains and tendrils manifested, interweaving themselves into the device, tearing it apart, keeping the Guardian latched and integrated into the mechanisms. Before it was too late, Seifer reached for the earpiece but found it had slipped out. His eyes darted around the platform, unable to find it. A deafening boom shot his attention to the sky, watching as Retribution raised his hand high, drawing the vortex to them, bringing the heavens along with it.

"R̶e͜linqu͝ish y͝o̸ur ̴p̧ow͡e҉r͢ to̧ me, ҉Òd̴in͠ślaýèr͡ or ͏I ͞s͡hal̷l ̸r̸ip̨͘͘ ̷̛y͝o͜ư̢ ̀͟ą͝s͝͞u͠n͡d͠e͡r̢..̴̡.͢͏̧"̷̨͟ ̸ "

The Titan gasped, trying to keep his eyes focused. Seifer was seeing double, triple. Starbursts flashed in his eyes as he felt a darkness washing over him. Something was terribly wrong; he felt as if the energy he had kept reserved for the final push was being pulled out of him and into Retribution, slowly draining him. The longer they stayed connected, the faster the vortex began to swirl and crackle in the sky and the stronger and larger the Guardian seemed to have become.

 _"Su͝c̕h exq͘u͢i̕s̶ite̴ ̷b̨ęi̸ng̀s, ҉Titans, ͘beings ̵t҉h͏at̕ ̸nee̶d n͜ev̕e҉r ̢fe͜ar̢ ͘pain̷.̕ ̕I ̀kno̕w ̛yo͘u͝ ̴f̕eel͟ ͢t̷hi͡s̶...͢ why do ͡yo͘u͞ r̡es̀i͡s̕t?̛ ̨Y̨o͠u bro͟ug͝ht͠ ͠t̸his up̶on yoursel͘f.́"_

"Ngh..." The immense pain Seifer felt was causing tears to fall as he squirmed beneath the weight of Retribution's power. He fought to get away, his teeth gnashed and clamped shut as he kicked the wet surface of the platform, fighting to stay alive.

The burst of fire behind Retribution and the blade that protruded out of its chest sent the creature reeling around, releasing its grip on Seifer as it turned its attention to Squall. That idiot, Seifer thought, realizing that he was no match for the immortal being. There was a pulse of energy that broke out, shooting Seifer to the edge of the platform, stopped only by a body that was lodged in a broken wedge of the machine. He turned his head, finding the Officer has still wore his earpiece. Seifer didn't bother putting it in his own ear. He leaned down, pressing the communication button and screaming as loud as they could hear, praying there was someone on the other side. "NOW! ACTIVATE IT! ACTIVATE THE DEVICE!"

The power kicked on seconds afterward and Seifer launched onto his feet. Squall was gone, blasted away from the energy field, Seifer hoped. The field was trying to hone in, creating the same intense pain he had felt the day before but only for a moment. It worked exactly as it was intended. Retribution let out a skull rattling cry as it began to make its escape. The wings had been removed from Seifer's body but he could still flit. He shot around Retribution, continuing to knock it back into the center of the platform. He did everything he could think of, anything to disorient the creature and get him on there long enough to be captured.

̵̶͜͠

̴̀́͘͟"̶̨͟Y̴̶̡͡͞o̵͜ù̶̴̧҉ ̷̛͠͏̛ẁ҉̕ì͏l̴̸̶̡͞l͘͝ ̧̧̢̢͡n͏o͢͏̡̀͞t̴͞͞ ̷̴͘͢s҉̴̡͞͠t̴̛̀͜o̡̢̕͡p̷͘ ̶͢m̢̧̛̀e̴͜͜.̀́"͡҉͠

Seifer collapsed the moment the device was at full power. It was only a matter of time, he repeated in his mind. Making one last attempt at fleeing the platform, Seifer reached the edge before Retribution shot a tendril out, shooting straight through Seifer's abdomen. The shock of his body prevented him from feeling the ones wrapping around his feet that sent Seifer crashing down. He busted his mouth on the edge of the platform, blood pouring out from the lip cut by his teeth. Seifer pushed through the pain, feeling his and Retribution's energy being drawn in, pulled out through the pores of his skin. The knew when the field expanded fully, the device running was at full power. The moment the field collapsed onto Retribution, he was freed, giving him just enough time to roll off the platform.

He flinched in pain from the fall, letting out stifled sobs as his body felt the extent of his injuries. He choked out his agony, shivering uncontrollably. The binding that Retribution had tried to maintain had sucked out everything left in Seifer.

Seifer listened to the wails and desperate cries of Retribution being absorbed by the device. Blue-green eyes opened weakly just long enough to witness the tendrils that had wrapped around his ankles and eviscerated him were fighting the device. They had followed him down but he watched as they were slowly being pulled back towards the center of the platform, grasping and clinging onto anything that would catch, leaving streaks of blood along the panels until they disappeared over the surface.

 _Is it over...?_

He fell unconscious but he wasn't sure for how long. By the time he came to the wound in his abdomen had sealed but Seifer was still weak. He drew in a breath, wiping the dried blood from his lips and opened his eyes again.

 _I think I need to try and move... no... I'll stay here for a little longer..._

The storm was dissipating, rays of sunlight were beginning to creep through as the clouds rolled away. The gentle rain was cool and revitalizing as Seifer closed his eyes, feeling it wash away the dirt and grime from the battle.

There was a peace that Seifer hadn't felt in a long while. The last time he had felt it was when he had held Nino in his arms after their return from Alnaj and before that... Seifer couldn't honestly remember. It had been years since he felt relaxed just enough to let down the guard he had kept up to shut everyone out. Even if he needed to get up, even if they needed to get Zell and Nino and get to Esthar, he could bask in the moment of triumph, taking in the simple fact that a plan had finally worked.

The sound of wet footsteps approached and stopped over Seifer's body. "Are you alive...?"

"Mmmh." Seifer wasn't ready to talk. His throat burned from the smoke inhalation, his body didn't have the strength. The only gesture he was able to collectively pull together was the habitual turning of the silver ring on his hand. Seifer wasn't comfortable in the slightest, but he felt that he was getting ready to have the best sleep of his entire life. Squall would have to understand, Seifer figured.

"He's alive, Artos... he looks terrible. Send a Medic for transport."

The remark cracked a smile on Seifer's lips. "Terrible? Heh... I bet I look better than you..." His voice sounded as if he had smoked two packs of cigarettes since he was a child. Wheezy, weak, crackling. He couldn't find the right pitch or tone. "I'll be fine, just give me another minute...there's always another minute."

"Your superficial wounds haven't healed and you're bleeding out of your nose and ears. You're going to lie there until the Medic team arrives, got it?" Squall paused, "Besides, they're your father's orders... it sounds like they had it pretty rough up there. They lost several men... nowhere near the numbers that we lost but... Seifer...? Are you awake?"

 _No more talk, Squall... I need to sleep... I feel so weak..._

–

It was another first in a long time for Seifer to wake from a deep sleep and not have dreams that put him in a cold sweat the instant he was awake. Opening his eyes, the pleasant dreams he had been experiencing slowly drifted and faded away, forgotten the moment he realized he had managed to be transported back to Deling City, lying in the bed assigned as his in Caraway's mansion.

The room was quiet and the bed was warm. Outside the door he could hear doors opening and closing and footsteps moving through the hall where his bedroom was placed. It had likely been servants making the rounds and keeping everything in pristine order. Seifer looked down at his skin, realizing that he had been washed clean of any evidence that he had ever been in a battle, all that left were the bandages that had dressed the wounds that were likely gone. With a body that was still painfully sore, each movement sent painful sensations down through his body. Instead of pushing his luck, he did his best to roll over to his side, pulling the thick ash-grey comforter over his naked shoulder, sighing contentedly.

 _As long as everyone thinks I'm still asleep, I cannot be bothered..._

"It was a stellar victory, for everyone... well, almost everyone. Retribution wouldn't agree, I'm sure."

Seifer's eyes shot open as he looked up to see his father had been sitting in the chair beside the bed. He had changed clothing, wearing a tan linen suit as he watched over his son. The gesture would have been a kindness if Seifer hadn't known otherwise.

"Let us all take a moment for our hearts to collectively weep." Seifer took his time sitting up, a hand pressing into his tender abdomen for stability. He planted his palms onto the mattress to lift his body, keeping his head down as he settled and adjusted to the pain. "Ohh... that hurts..."

"I can imagine. You took a real beating out there but you survived, as I knew you would."

"What happens now?" Seifer watched as his father stood, reaching for the silver tray carrying soup and bread. It was still hot, steam coming off the lid that had been covering it.

"Now, you eat. Get your strength up so your body can heal properly." Artos placed the tray in his son's lap, sitting on the edge of the bed as Seifer began to eat. "I have convinced Galbadian officials to turn Retribution over to me."

"Oh? How did you manage that?" Seifer dipped the bread into the soup, taking a hungry bite.

"My device, my plans... _our_ Guardian Force." Artos stared out the window, looking at the city's lights. It dawned on Seifer that he had slept the entire day. "I plan to lock it up where the light of day will never reach it..."

"Where?" Seifer sniffed, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand as he spoke with a full mouth. With his energy restored back to him, he found that he was hungrier than ever, forgetting any manners that his father seemed to have been overlooking. Even at his worst, Seifer was a man who took pride in his personal sense of propriety but he made an exception, nearly slobbering at the scent of the herbs that seasoned the hot soup.

"Where's the deepest darkest place you can possibly think of?" A smile began to form on Artos' mouth before he frowned again. "But... before we can do any of that Caraway must make his public speech... with so many deaths, we're taking an extra day to clean house. They have been working all day to recover the bodies, I can imagine G-Force's recovery teams are still out there now..."

"Why?"

"It looks better for PR." Artos shrugged, as if Seifer should have known.

"No, _why_ is Caraway doing a speech?"

"It's a victory speech, son. We won the war. Galbadia stopped the monster and our dear General is will be addressing the nation and has insisted that he has the canister containing our Guardian Force sitting out in plain sight for everyone to witness." Artos shook his head, annoyed at the gesture. "Showing it off like his personal trophy..."

Seifer furrowed his brow, waving the spoon in the air. "So then... _no_ credit to those who actually did the work... when do I make a speech? I did all the dirty work while you and Caraway sat nice and pretty in your little camp..."

"You won't have a speech of your own, I'm afraid. Caraway had counted on you to have not survived." A hand touched Seifer's knee and Artos leaned back, smiling. "Fear not, my son... you'll have the whole world's attention very soon..."

Seifer continued to eat until there was nothing left and even then he was still hungry. Once the tray was taken away he settled back in. Tomé came in shortly after to check on his progress of healing, reporting to Seifer that it was slow. He was assigned to bedrest for the rest of the night, giving him time to recover. There had still been no word from Nino or Zell, no sign that they had made it to Deling City. The lack of news troubled Seifer more than his father's quick reply of a simple 'no,' he had the inclination to want to leave to search for them himself while everyone else slept.

Artos moved to a closer position on the bed, crossing his arms as he maintained a straight posture. Seifer watched the way his father would present himself, always prim and regal, keeping the palms of his hands concealed like the Shumi tribes, his hair pushed back, greying at the temples. His father looked down to the watch on his wrist, pulling back the sleeve of his expensive suit jacket and checking the time.

"What is... _actually_ going to happen is we will be taking the canister containing Retribution and we will be rendering the infusion again, refining it down to where all that is left is the power. We're going to infuse you, returning that power back into you."

"You're doing what now?!" Seifer's eyes widened, waiting for a punch line that was never going to come. "You don't mean – I mean, you can't be serious–Why aren't we dropping it into a hole and forgetting it ever existed?!"

"Who better than you to ensure it will never escape again? Son, our research has shown it can be done. We'll pull the consciousness out of it, instill the power back into you. You have nothing to worry, son. You are a Titan now, able to handle and control it." Artos' reassurance was not helping. Seifer trusted his confidence but the idea of that power returning back into him was too much to process. .

The thoughts running through Seifer's mind prompted anger to slip out of him. He leaned forward, locking his eyes with his father's. "You never told me any of this before...if this was your plan all along, _why_ didn't you tell me?"

"It was not important at the time." Artos maintained eye contact, never a man to challenge to stare down. "For the time being we're placating the authorities and officials. The plan in place will happen soon, pushing Caraway out of the loop. Everyone is on board, Menelaus, Peylt, the Galbadian military staff and officials – everyone."

"What about Squall? What about Garden?"

"Garden has been absorbed by the Galbadian military. It was bound to happen eventually, this war solidified it. There aren't enough surviving troops for Garden to call itself a military organization any longer. I will be speaking with Mr. Leonhart tomorrow about a business proposition but that's another matter for another day." Artos stood, buttoning his suit jacket and turning to stand next to the bed. "Caraway is a General, but he is not a leader, no matter how badly he wants to be. Once the politics have been handled, hopefully by that time you will be ready to be infused and once you've recovered, you and I will be forming a new world government – with one leader: you."

Artos looked down at Seifer with pride, his mouth resting almost in a smile. "This process is slow but it is gentle and it takes time, son. That is why I am reminding you to stay patient. By the time the coup is finished, this is what the people are going to want. You will no longer be feared but respected, loved by the people because you are offering them a new life under your rule."

 _That isn't what I want... or is it...?_

Seifer shook his head, closing his eyes. His body still ached to the point of him getting out of the bed was going to be too painful to try. He slumped back into the bed, looking around the room and found he fixated on Asterion, the gunblade that had gone unused and neglected. He had to ask again, his father's earlier answer was not enough. "...Any word from Nino and Zell?"

"I'm afraid not, son. I have not yet checked in on that today, my attentions were focused on your recovery. As soon as they arrive in Deling I will make sure everything is back on track and you will be the very first to know." When Seifer didn't reply, eyes still fixed on the gunblade, Artos sat back down on the bed, reaching for the ring on Seifer's finger. "You have no reason to fear and if it puts your mind at ease, I will go and send out my best Titan Agents. They're young but they have proven to be viable in my operations...I had intended to send them out sooner but with the facility being destroyed, they returned to me a little shaken up. It's time they returned to their duties..." Artos turned the ring around, fixing the crest to face upward. "Soon they will be yours... all of it will be, my son." With a gentle squeeze Artos released Seifer's hand, resting it back into his lap.

Seifer didn't speak when his father left. He waited for the door to close and let out a frustrated sigh, reaching down onto the ring and hiding the crest once again. He wasn't ashamed of the ring but it felt safer to keep that piece of his identity hidden from the rest of the world. It wasn't going to matter, the moment they found Nino and Zell the plan was to abandon everything and run. He hated running, Seifer was a creature designed to be fearless, but this was a situation that had reached far beyond his control.

Looking back down at the ring, studying the red ruby as his thumb ran across the silver crest, he wondered which path was going to deliver a better outcome. The more time he spent around his father, the more he wanted to be like him, the more he wanted to please him and make him proud. It wasn't in Seifer to be such an eager person, he never had such inclinations to seek out the approval of anyone before. It didn't make sense why he wanted to start now.

Once Artos' footsteps vanished down the hall, the door to the bathroom opened up and Squall stepped out, arms folded low across his stomach as he strolled towards the bed. He had heard it all, keeping his head down as he approached, mulling over the new information. How long he had been hiding, Seifer had no clue but he knew it was long enough, and it was time to fill Squall in on the rest of it. Stopping at the foot of the bed, Squall raised his head, his face indifferent, emotionless.

"I think it's time you and I finally had that talk..."


	26. Object Permanence

Deling City. Nothing could get rid of the smell of brake dust and rain-soaked bricks. Wafts of wet leaves and foliage brought up a sweet smell of decomposition mixed in with the putrid sour scent of the trash and refuse seeping out of the alleys. It was worse the deeper you go into the bottom reaches of the city, where the homeless and addicts would mill about, pilfering pockets and selling their bodies.

This was the part of the city that was never mentioned to those who came to Galbadia's capital primarily because the citizens hardly wanted to admit that it even existed. The buildings that lined up on the streets seemed to have once had a bit of charm and class but now they were dilapidated and close to ruin, the tenants sat on stoops and the sounds of domestic disputes and a babies crying in the floors above were not uncommon. Despite all of this, it was the smell alone that prompted Nino to lose her own appetite but she wasn't looking for food for herself. She searched the markets, needing to keep Zell calm, keep him centered and he needed to eat in order to do just that.

They had burned through a weeks worth of food in a matter of days. The intake of food mostly going to Zell the more he used his energy. The money didn't last long either. It was becoming dangerous with the rise of Ferals and Empyrals roaming the great plains, focusing on the train systems and highways. The cost of food inflated to nearly four times what it had cost before. The first few days, Nino paid the price all the while watching those who also shopped sneaking away with a few here and there items on a five-finger discount. For someone skilled in stealth like Nino, it would not have been a difficult task, but even so, thievery was going to be their last resort, used only when they were absolutely desperate.

Sadly, that time was upon them when she spent her last few remaining gil on a bag of nuts that were on discount. She tried her hand at haggling but the store owner would not budge from the price. Two days later, Nino was hunting for easy pickings.

It wasn't hard to lift the food sitting on the carts. Simply walk up during the lunch hour rush and grab what was at a quick reach. Stealing was becoming a challenge when she wasn't the only one doing it. Returning to the produce stand, Nino spotted a crisp, large apple sitting out in the open but the produce stand was heavily watched. When she attempted an approach, the man selling the fruit was already suspicious but she really wanted that apple. It was unique out of the bundle. Red and yellow with a naturally formed zigzag blending the colors together. She thought Zell would take an interest to it and hopefully eat something, anything...

Taking a step closer she got the attention of the salesman's wife as well. It seemed everyone was mistrustful of everyone these days and it wasn't unheard of in the last few days to see fights break out over the smallest of things. Deciding it was not worth the risk, Nino lifted the black cowl hood of her jacket to keep her face hidden and continued walking, making her way back to the sour, putrid wet alley she had left her brother in. She had a few scraps of food already tucked away inside the makeshift bag concealed under her jacket, a bulky apple would have been too conspicuous anyway.

Nino didn't want to think about the killing. She cleared her mind of the memories from days before when she watched her brother so violently kill the soldiers who had found them. She couldn't sleep at night. Her dreams reminded her of the vivid cherry-red blood that sprayed over the windows of the vehicle and the vacant look in Zell's eyes when he looked right at her when it was all over. He was terrifying, quick and deadly without even trying and she wondered if that was why witnessing the deaths he caused put her in such a paralyzing shock. This wasn't her brother, this wasn't Zell Dincht. Nino hardly ever slept anymore, not since that day. That was the last day she had heard him speak, the last day where he found the letter in his pack from Seifer.

" _Get your stuff. We're leaving."_

Zell was still angry about Watts. Nino tried to explain until she was exhausted but it was written clear on his expressionless face every time he looked at her, _when_ Zell would actually look at her. She knew that he hated his sister. Most of their communication they exchanged was one-sided, his responses coming out with nods or otherwise, if he needed her attention she would get a single light tap on the arm or back. They kept their distance until it was time to sleep. Sleep was the only time when Zell would get close to her. They would sleep sitting upright, their backs to the walls, side by side as he held her hand to his chest. Often Nino stayed awake while he slept, his head resting on her shoulder as she kept a watchful eye of whatever alley they slept inside since sneaking into Deling City through the sewer drainage tunnels.

Nino felt guilt each time she caught a glimpse of her brother's eyes. Trying to get him to speak, even just a simple yes or no was like pulling teeth. It used to be that Zell would talk her ear off, always running his mouth, always giving Nino some long, drawn out story or history lesson. Silence was all Zell could give her as he removed himself from reality and left her to be in his own thoughts. Nino tried, explaining their father, Endrik, explaining the facility, the compounds, anything to get him to understand why she had to kill their father or why she couldn't save his friend. Before they had made it into the city, Nino confessed that she had killed Torrin and told him everything from before, expecting something out of Zell but instead he stopped dead in his tracks, Nino counted to five before he began to walk forward again, offering nothing but silence.

Seifer! Zell hated Seifer! Nino knew that talking about him would get a rise, going into every detail she possibly could about when she learned of Zell's infusion, bracing herself for the fight that would ensue. All she got out of her efforts was a slight quake in the ground he walked on but Zell didn't take the bait. He didn't react any different than if she had kept quiet. Eventually Nino gave up, moving much farther back to walk a safe distance from her brother, feeling like her very presence offended him.

In silence they walked, they didn't discuss why they were deviating from the plan or even why Zell had the notion to kill every single guard that crossed their paths. He used them as practice, honing in his Titan abilities. Monsters were nothing to Zell, and by the time they reached the checkpoint that had been set up to keep Empyrals out of the great plains of Galbadia, he was an unstoppable force. Nino lost count of the bodies they left behind in their wake and Zell didn't seem to care that he was killing so many, entirely numb to it all.

In the end, Zell was scared and Nino knew it when she felt it in his patter. He was terrified of the thought of being around humans and even more traumatized and frightened of the people who would want to send them back to the facility. They both saw it destroyed with their own two eyes but it didn't mean that Zell didn't believe Starlabs was finished, not by a long shot. Nino couldn't help but wonder if that was why they traveled to the big city rather than venture forth to Esthar: Zell intended to kill the facility at its source.

As Nino walked down the streets of Deling City, she listened to the sound of Galbadia's National Anthem play loud from a television placed in a display window belonging to a questionable pawn shop. Through the bars on the windows, people gathered to see what the announcement was going to be. Nino tried to ignore it but couldn't resist when she heard the reporter begin to speak.

" _It has come to our attention that new information has surfaced showing members of the Anti-Empyral Movement leader Zone Rutkowski hired Starlabs to conduct inhumane studies on civilians – including proof that they were using Starlabs as infusion facility for new Empyrals, do you care to comment on that, Mr. Almasy?"_

Nino watched the way Artos dusted off his knee, folding his hands to rest in his lap. Always calm and so well put together. It was astonishing to see how much Seifer took after him, both in mannerisms and appearance, almost as if it were an older version of himself. She could see that they were filming from inside Caraway's office. She recognized the portrait from the days when she had visited the home years ago.

" _Uh, yes.. AEM and Starlabs have been working very hard in discovering new ways to control the Empyral population. To do so, we have had to run a few research trials ourselves with willing participants who fully understood the purpose of the studies we conducted. These individuals were infused with GF properties that function more as 'Support' than anything else. This was all approved by the UC, everything has always been above board and within legal boundaries."_

" _Very well, and what did you learn from these studies?"_

" _I'm afraid I cannot comment on the specifics but we can say that officially, new information was gathered which will help contain the population and prevent further harm on Galbadia's people. My son, Seifer will be assisting me in the coming months to ensure that we do everything in our power to reassure our human civilians that the Empyrals currently undergoing suppressant treatment will be of no harm to anyone."_

" _Your son is an Empyral himself, is he not?"_

" _My son is... a formidable example of what Empyral Infusions can do to better our people. However, until such a time we can introduce our new discoveries to the outside world, he has actively chosen to undergo a treatment plan which will suppress any Empyral abilities which he gained through our research."_

" _And where is Seifer Almasy now? We were told that he would be with you during this interview?"_

" _During the Battle of Monterosa, Seifer put his own life on the line to ensure we saw victory. While he is in stable conditions, I'm afraid he is still recovering from the injuries sustained in battle. He will be in attendance tonight at the Presidential residence for the live declaration event..."_

Nino felt her heart skip, recognizing the image of her date from the Summit, the one that pulled her onto the dance floor and convinced her to join him. The image was closely cropped to hide the fact he had been dancing with the Syndicate Assassin who was sent to kill Squall Leonhart. The image vanished quicker than Nino had wanted, returning back to the conversation between the reporter and Artos. She looked to the bottom of the screen, reading the tagline on the bottom bar: 'Seifer Almasy: Redeemed, Pardoned.'

She had heard enough, the moment they began discussing the declaration event Nino stepped away, making her way back to the alley.

Zell was right where Nino had left him, guarding the travel packs and deep in thought. He sat underneath a fire escape beside a grouping of metal trash bins. She found him crouched down to the ground, balancing his weight on the balls of his feet as he held his hands out on his knees, palms faced upward to catch the rainwater as it fell. He wore a black jacket with his hood up to hide his face, wearing the last of his clean clothes, including a dark grey sleeveless hoodie Seifer had included in the backpacks secured for them. Everything else had been smattered in blood and looked too conspicuous to wear. The hooded jacket kept Zell from being recognized by any number of degenerates that would meander into their area. Of course Zell would choose the seediest part of Deling City to sleep in, the area where even the Galbadian Soldiers would dare not go.

"I couldn't get much but..." Not wasting any time, Nino crouched beside her brother to unload the bag she made out of a t-shirt and placed a yogurt bar in his open hand. He immediately dropped it, disinterested in yet another snack bar. Nino was tired of sugar and empty calories too, but she pressed on.

"Okay... well, how about... crap... I forgot I put back the deli meat...it was too risky... um...ah!" Nino pulled out a paper bag containing dried berries and fruit, sitting them in Zell's hand once again. "Hmm...?" Nino offered a desperate smile. "Remember how we shared a bag of these in the Training Center? Before the Summit? You love dried fruit..." She opened the bag, pulling out a dried piece of mango. "Come on, Zell, please you need to eat someth–"

Another item rejected. Nino watched as the bag was thrown across the alley, smashing into the brick wall and spilling the contents onto the wet concrete.

Nino frowned at the wasted food, she had dropped the piece of mango on the ground from the sudden movement from Zell and there was no way she would dare to eat it now. Her stomach ached for real food, a hot shower and a warm bed. "Look, just tell me what you want–"

"Protein."

Nino blinked, his voice sounded foreign to her after not hearing it in days. "Protein costs money that we don't have–"

"Where's the money?" With the hood over his eyes all she could see of his face was the tip of his nose, mouth and chin but when he asked he finally looked up at her, meeting her gaze. "What happened to the money, Nino?"

"I spent it on protein. Two days ago. For you."

"So... the food we've been eating is stolen...I see..." Zell looked away, his hand rubbing his face. She watched as he leaned until his back pressed into the brick wall, cracking his knuckles one finger at a time. "Damn it, Nino..."

"It's not my fault..." She responded in her defense, she had tried so hard to find food that he would eat. He had never been such a picky eater before, she thought Zell would have understood their desperation. "Zell, it's _not_ my fault!"

"I know it's not..." Zell rubbed the side of his face, sounding annoyed.

"So then _why_ are you so angry with me? Why won't you speak to– what have I done?!" When Zell didn't respond, Nino began to get nervous, antsy. She didn't like the way he chose that moment to start talking to her again. She stood up, pacing to work out the energy building up inside her. "...It's – this is because I killed Endrik... is that it? It's because I killed our father...or maybe it's because I couldn't save your friend Watts... I didn't know, Zell... I swear I didn't–"

"No, no, Nino you can't say that you didn't know our father would kill him... you knew." Zell kept his eyes to the concrete, no longer able to keep his eyes on his twin.

Nino could tell that he was sick over it, ashamed and angry that she didn't have the forethought to keep the only human traveling with them safe. He didn't realize that she felt the same, hating herself but she pressed on for one reason only: Zell. She started to open her mouth until she realized that Zell's body was shaking, his hands pressed firm into his face.

"I knew Watts since the start of my SeeD Career, yeah? I helped aid them in liberatin' Timber – he's the reason we ever got wrapped up in that whole Sorceress mess and somehow he survived so much... and the _minute_ I turned my back..." Zell raised his head, his eyes glassy and it hit Nino why he had been so silent, why he had kept to himself. He was guilty. "I replayed the sequence of events in my head over and over... that blade came out of nowhere and I didn't do anythin' to stop it. This was a man I respected and I don't respect a lot of men in my life, Nino but... I _respected_ Watts, yeah? He had solid principles, he was a good man, he was _always_ looking out for those less fortunate, those who needed him..." Zell swallowed, wiping his eyes. "I could have stopped it from happening but I was so lost in my own thoughts I couldn't react fast enough. I should have known better. I should have never fallen asleep, I should have never turned my back... I should've... I should've listened to you and I... I just didn't. What I am... it's not me, what I am _now._.. me? Zell Dincht– Zell Mireille– Titan, Empyral– whatever the hell I am, I just– I don't just..." His eyes returned back to the concrete, a tear falling when he blinked. "I... have _no_ _idea_ who I am anymore."

"Oh, Zell..." Nino knelt down in front of him, reaching up to pull back the hood, her hands ran through his damp hair and rested on the back of his neck. She took a second to notice the change in his roots, noticing they had a golden sheen to them. Since Zell's rebirth in Garden she realized that he was nothing like the Zell she knew as her brother, everything about him had changed since the infusion. She could tell he didn't like that she removed the hood but she moved her hands on the sides of his cheeks to protect him, forcing Zell to look at her. Nino leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't ever say you're sorry... sorry ain't bringin' him back, now is it? Is 'sorry' going to take us back before Seifer flipped the switch and turned against us? Is it gonna fix anythin'? Will sayin' sorry forgive me for the lives I took for us to sit in this stinkin' alley with no idea where to go?" Zell rubbed his eyes, trying to fight from crying but the tears fell anyway. His heart was broken, his spirit was shattered, his backbone had gave way long ago. "Why did they change me? Why wasn't it enough for me to be the way I was? Why did Wren and the rest of 'em need to turn me into this...this..."

 _Monster._

"We're going to learn how to adapt. It's the only thing we can do... it's what you and I have always done... yeah?" Nino felt her own tears fall as she gently stroked his hair, keeping her head against his as he tried to swallow his emotions back down, giving him a chance to finally work it out.

"Yeah..." Zell finally answered in a doleful whisper, moving his hands to rest on top of hers. "What other choice is there?"

"We carry on, there is no other option." Nino broke their connection, standing to check the alleys and stretch her legs. Zell rubbed his nose as he composed himself, turning his palms upward to feel the rain on his fingers once again.

"Yeah, maybe..." He was recovering much faster than Nino had anticipated, looking up to his sister with his vibrant blue eyes that reminded her so much of Balamb. "We can't stay in this alley for much longer – we need to figure out a plan... I was thinkin' we head to Caraway's mansion... at least scope the place out, see if any of our people are there..."

"You mean you didn't have a plan? You just headed this way?"

"No, I had a reason... at the time it was the only reason..." Sighing, Zell chewed on his bottom lip as he thought to himself. "I've been sitting here talking myself out of killing Seifer... I know you carry a big torch for him but... I can't forgive him. You weren't in there when he infused me – he _wanted_ it to happen..."

"I don't believe that. Remember that he sent Watts for us–"

"Yeah, he sent Watts... Seifer will do anything to get what he wants... even if that means pretending to be on our side." Zell stared at the water hitting the skin of his palm, slowly tilting his hand to let it pour out. "I bet he slept with Wren too, bastard will do whatever it takes...if there's one thing Endrik was ever right about, it was Seifer."

Nino glanced down at the alley, frustrated. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Zell chuckled at the thought, amused. "Right... I don't know the first thing about Seifer... whatever you want to believe, Nin, you just keep tellin' yourself that..." Zell kept his eyes on the ends of the alleys, his stomach growling loud enough for Nino to hear. "Anyway, Caraway's place is probably lined up with soldiers... so we'll need to go back down to the sewers–"

"Ugh..." Nino's face soured at the thought. "It's so disgusting down there..."

"I know. I don't like it much either but it's probably the only way in without gettin' caught. We'll find something to eat and then we're gonna make our way there. Hopefully with everyone doing this big live speech thing at the Presidential Residence we'll get lucky. People will be too distracted to see us comin'. Go find some food, I'll wait here and watch our stuff."

"If I go back out to the marketplace they're going to get suspicious... a second trip, they're going to know I'm not there to buy anything... So..."

"Forget it, then..." Zell shrugged, "We'll make due... we survived two days in a forest in worse conditions, I guess. We can survive in the city..."

Nino smiled softly, this was the Zell she knew who was starting to come back to her.

"We'll figure something out, Nin... who knows, maybe food'll just start fallin' out of–" She watched the corners of Zell's lips begin to curl until his outstretched palm snatched the apple that dropped into his hand. The same one that Nino had been eyeing in the markets, the one with the zigzag running down the middle.

Zell looked to the apple, curious as to where it had come from or how he had known it was falling down for him to grab. He looked up above, up to the fire escape directly above him. Leaning over the wrought iron ledge, silent as a cat with those haunting cyan colored eyes always watching, stood Torrin with a bag full of apples. He was pleased as punch to see Nino and Zell, smiling and waving like they were all just the best of friends.

"Hiya, Zell... Nino... Nice catch, by the way. Thought you could use that. I have more if you need 'em!"

 _You're supposed to be dead... Nino said you were dead... she killed you... so why in the hell are you standing right above me?!_

Zell wasn't about to remove his eyes from Torrin, he wasn't about to fall for this ruse. "You said you killed him."

"I thought I did..."

Zell shot his body upright, getting away from the fire escape as quick as he could. Nino had explained that Torrin had been different, disturbingly different. Time spent in the facility had twisted Torrin's perception of reality, it had driven him to the point of insanity. Zell didn't care about any of that, all he saw when he looked at Torrin's dumb, stupid, smiling face was the man who tried to kill him, the man who tortured him, the man who drove him to his own level of mental dysfunction. He had to have been standing there perfectly still for quite some time. Each movement Torrin made caused the iron of the fire escape to shake and rattle. Zell could hear pieces of the metal falling in the hollow pipes supporting him. The sound grated on Zell's last nerve, watching him up there with his twisted, sick, sadistic smile.

"I think we should run..." Nino grabbed their packs as quick as she could.

"Not a chance..." There was no time. Zell felt the ground beneath him shake as he launched himself up the wall, grabbing everything he could to climb higher. Even if Torrin had more experience being a Titan, Zell wasn't in the mood to play his mind games and would let his rage fuel the blows he would enjoy throwing at Torrin Almasy. Zell didn't believe that he was crazy, not for a second. This was all a game to Torrin, and to Zell he was a threat.

Zell was on him in the blink of an eye, his hands gripped the collar of his black cable knit sweater, holding him halfway over the ledge of the fire escape, threatening to drop him at any sudden wrong move. All it would take was a flinch and he would be done for, but Zell needed answers.

"How the FUCK DID YOU FIND US?!" Zell's grip only grew tighter the wider Torrin's smile grew.

"Really wasn't hard at all... Nino incapacitated me but I managed to get out before the blasts. I have to report to father– I was already on my way back here but then I found Endrik and the guard... and then the other guards, and the checkpoint and the trail of monsters you left behind..." Torrin was so calm when he spoke, so nonreactive to the fact Zell was furious, gritting his teeth as he listened to this manipulative sociopath ramble on. "Really, it was a matter of following the destruction – I knew it had to have been you..." Torrin drew in a breath, "I've got your scent, after all... the facility clothes you abandoned – let's be honest, you're not exactly a master of stealth here, Zell...but I could teach you!"

 _He's here to take us back... he's going to take us back to the facility... Starlabs may be destroyed but that doesn't mean they aren't running out of places to run their tests... he could take us to Centra... Trabia... anywhere and..._

"ZELL!"

"Stay out of this one Nino... grab our packs, we're leaving..." Zell was solidified in his decision but he didn't understand why he hadn't pushed Torrin over the ledge yet.

"I brought you something, Zell..." Torrin's hand dropped down and disappeared into his pocket.

"Zell, people are watching! Just let him go!"

Zell turned his head downward to Nino, "WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?!"

"Pulled it right out of Endrik's pocket... can't believe he was ever allowed to keep it..."

Zell heard the sound of metal and turned his head, expecting some form of weapon and instead he saw a–

 _Where have I seen this before?_

"It's yours now... here..."

Something was stirring in the back of Zell's mind that he couldn't understand. He lost all motivation to kill Torrin the longer he stared at the item swinging like a pendulum in his hand. He watched the silver chain untangle, at the end swung an intricate pocket watch which Torrin held at Zell's eye level.

"I even cleaned off the blood, polished it – doesn't work but I don't think it ever has... Endrik never got it to work, at least...but you're smart..."

Blank faced, Zell began to see something in the back of his mind beyond the complex design of the timepiece or the rhythmic swaying in front of him. His vision was in a tunnel as everything blurred and faded together. Was he being hypnotized? No... whatever it was, it was beginning to form and pull together until he saw a memory.

" _Watch... say it with me, Zell... 'watch'"_

It was quick, barely there for him to make out much else but he saw tiny hands holding onto the watch. He remembered trying to press the button to open the lid, tasting the metal in his mouth as he held the chain in between his teeth. A hand fell into his field of vision and gently pulled the chain out of his mouth. Zell looked up to see who it was but the man's face was scrambled, unidentifiable. He sat in the man's lap, knowing he felt safe as the man showed Zell how to open the lid, revealing the mural etched on the inside depicting a gold mountain. He looked to the face, hearing the rhythmic ticking, seeing his own reflection in the glass plate.

" _Go on, lad... say it... 'watch.'"_

Zell's hands took the timepiece back, he felt warm and safe, happy as he opened his mouth to sound out his first word. "'At-ch..."

–

The memory was gone before he realized it. Torrin was still finishing his sentence when Zell snapped out of his trance. "...you put things back together, don't you, Zell?"

"What was that...?" Zell blinked, the memory was gone but he could still taste the metal in his mouth.

Torrin was unfazed, Zell's hands were still on his collar. "What was what, Zell?"

"I... saw something... it was... I..."

"Saw–" Torrin's eyes lit up. "Oohh... you don't know, do you?!"

"Know what?" Zell was almost afraid to ask, but what harm could it do? He wanted answers for what he had just experienced.

"From your infusion... you know, the GF? The abilities that you get for being Titan?" Torrin's voice was unnaturally soft, unnerving to Zell. He clicked his tongue, looking up at the sky. "So you did inherit it...your file said you had likely developed optipathy..."

"Opti– _what_?"

"Optipathy, you know..." Torrin grinned, tapping his own temple. "The ability to see inside the mind...?"

"That's impossible..."

"It's all what you inherited from your Titan infusion... it's all there, that's why they studied you especially. It's a rare thing, your father could do it too..."

"You call that studied?! It was torture! The things they did to me–"

"All because of your Guardian Force. You're fami– do you even _know_ who the Mireille's are? It's because of that Guardian that you're one of the most supreme Titans anyone has ever created..."

 _Created... I was made to be like this... I didn't work for it, I didn't earn it... they transformed me into this freak of nature... this monster... I need to get away..._

Zell released his grip, backing away from Torrin. He looked down to the watch that stayed in Torrin's hand, confused.

"This is why we have to make peace with each other..."

 _Peace...? What peace?_

Torrin stepped forward, resting a hand on Zell's shoulder. "Father needs to see what you've become and..."

 _Cutting, slicing, tearing, searing... the pain... the room... the domed room... no, I'm never going back–_

Zell felt his body begin to shake uncontrollably, the malicious memories of the tests, the torment, the killing – all of it forced its way back into his head. He tried to fight back the emerging panic that was creeping and coursing through his body but it wasn't vanishing but growing more and more intense.

 _HE'S AN ALMASY. THEY WILL SAY ANYTHING TO GET WHAT THEY WANT. END HIM. NOW!_

The longer Torrin spoke, the longer Zell stared at the watch, the more he began to feel like he was seconds from collapsing in on himself. He had to do something if he didn't stop Torrin right then and there. Zell could feel his lungs were beginning to constrict, finding it harder and harder to breath as heard the words coming out of Torrin's mouth.

"With Endrik gone, _someone_ will need to take his place...that could be you, Zell! We could run Syndicate together...you, me and Nino..."

Zell's jaw trembled. There was no hesitation as he looked into Torrin's cyan eyes and reached forward. In a split second, he snapped Torrin's neck and watched as he fell back, over the ledge and down into the alley.

 _GET NINO AND RUN. THEY'RE COMING._

Before the body fell over the edge and to it's death, Zell snatched up the watch and sprung over the ledge behind Torrin, landing on his feet. The buildings shook and rattled as he steadied himself, unsure where that power had come from.

Nino was pressed against the wall, looking down at the twisted broken body that crashed in front of her, hands covering her mouth. She was in a panic, now was not the time for her to panic. They were coming for them. The crowd was in a commotion, unfamiliar with the sight of bodies falling from the sky.

"Nino, we gotta go..." Zell exhaled, lifting both of their backpacks. "Nino, they're coming, let's GO!"

"Orzu, I have found them...brother... oh no... they hurt Torrin..."

Zell ears perked and he looked to the people in the crowd, finding a familiar face. A young man with red hair, freckles and deathly pale stood front and center, pointing right at Zell. They were already there and they found them. Behind him arose an identical copy and Zell knew exactly who they were. They were the Syndicate twins who had attacked at the Summit. They were Torrin's twins, Nino told him about them. The way they could communicate with one another, the way they would watch and follow. Zell froze as he looked onward at Ortzi and Orzu, his hand clawing for Nino to come to him so he didn't have to step closer.

"Torrin won't like that, not when he wakes up... he will not like that at all..."

"Nino, I said NOW!" He hissed, his eyes darting from the twins to his sister who couldn't pull her own gaze off Torrin. "Goddamn it, Nino!"

"Brother? Call Artos, tell him we found them... tell him not to worry, that we will keep a watchful eye... but do let him know to move on with the plan..."

Ortzi lifted a phone to his ear, smiling big and wide. "Yes, brother..."

Zell had enough, coming to Deling City was the biggest mistake. He scanned the alarmed crowd, searching for an exit but there wasn't one, it was too dense.

Nino finally snapped out of her fixation on the body, reaching for Zell's hand as she took off running. He held tight to his sister, running as fast as Nino's legs would allow her, fleeing the scene as sirens erupted into a shrill wail in the distance. They ran and before he realized it, they were covering blocks mere seconds at a time. In that moment Nino developed her ability to haste.

Making their way to the Gateway in the center of the city, they ignored any and all attention they made for themselves, quickly vanishing into the door within the Gateway, disappearing deep into the sewer tunnels.


	27. Interficere

**Note: Adult Content Warning**

* * *

" _Somnium_."

"Excellent, you have a natural cadence when you speak Esthari but be mindful of your inflection." Artos repeated the word with a gentler tone. "' _Som-nium,'_ you have to speak soft or you lose all meaning behind such a delicate phrase. _Somnium_ – 'sleep.'" Artos jutted out a flat hand as he pronounced the word, correcting his son.

Seifer glanced at his father out the corner of his weary eyes before returning to the laces of his boots. It hadn't been in his plans that morning to study up on the dead language but it was what kept his father occupied so Squall could manage to leave undetected, heading toward the base to rally the Operatives who would aid them in their mission.

It had been made abundantly clear that Caraway and Artos had differing plans on what to do with Retribution. Both Squall and Seifer knew that the only option was to take the canister out from underneath the both of them and getting it far from their reaches. Esthar. Everything led up to Esthar. With luck they would complete the mission without being caught but Seifer had anticipated a fight, urging Squall and the rest of the team to prepare for combat if at all possible. Their plan was quick and dirty but it had to be done, there was no other alternative.

Giving Squall full reign of the plan, Seifer's job was to keep his father's attention occupied long enough to give Artos little opportunity to discover they were the only two in the home. Caraway had left for his interviews at the Presidential residence with Menelaus, Peylt and Zone and Wren had been nowhere to be found since the battle. Seifer would have thanked Hyne himself if she had died during the Operation but he knew that his father had recently been in contact with her. Artos had finished up with his morning interviews and quickly returned to Seifer's side shortly after his phone call with Wren; not wasting a single moment to instill in him knowledge of leadership and control over their Agents.

It would be another hour before Seifer could meet with Squall. Whatever was to happen there was one thing both men had been absolutely certain about – Seifer would die before he ever allowed Retribution to return back into his body.

"... and now give me the word for 'release.'"

"... _Libero._ " Seifer lifted his leg, wincing as he pulled the laces tight. Every muscle in his body felt as if they had been twisted and torn to shreds. Slowly they were healing, but the worst of it had been where the wings had manifested and had been ripped out of his upper back, while the pain was manageable, his recovery was slow since the battle. Even after the two Elixirs fed to him by his father, Seifer was still not at a hundred percent.

"I'm impressed. You appear to be a natural linguist."

Seifer lifted his head to the man sitting in the chair as he had the night before, "You expected otherwise?"

"Well, to be fair..." Artos tented his fingers as always, "I spent years on teaching Torrin but he could never grasp it entirely. Much of my time went to fighting him on the simplest of phrases and commands and yet... you seem to pick it up like second nature. It amazes me..."

"What does? That I'm smarter than I look?" Seifer slipped on the second boot, tucking in the cuffs of his black pants. He stood like an old man, letting out a labored noise as he tried to straighten out his spine, feeling it shift and pop. As long as he kept moving, the pain was tolerable. The longer he was still, the more pain he would feel. Seifer knew he wasn't fit to fight but it didn't matter, they were going to continue with the mission, despite how old and tired his body felt.

Seifer stared into the reflection of the mirror adorning the dresser near the bed, he was drawn to the features of his own face. Everything about his physical characteristics and the way he wore them collectively pulled together to create this face he wore but something baffled him. Seifer noticed during his morning shaving routine that he hadn't aged since becoming infused with Retribution.

Physically, the young Titan took after his father's physical features after all, no matter how often Seifer denied it. The more time he spent with the man, the more he saw where his most prominent attributes came from. There was something deceptively beautiful about the way he looked, the way he licked his lips, narrowed his eyes, furrowed his brow. Everything about him was biologically designed to be beautiful. But, with the stress and the physical torture placed on his body over the course of nearly a year, Seifer figured should have aged by twenty years with everything that had been thrown at him and instead Seifer looked the same as he ever did. Regal, handsome, devilish, but still in immense pain.

Artos was aware of the pain but did not address it, he only glanced down at the phone in his hand, reading the message that came in before looking up to his son. "...You managed to take after me in so many ways, Seifer... I was never there to raise you to be the man that you are today, these abilities and talents of yours – it's all so natural for you."

"Hm." Looking down at the ring on his finger seemed to have solidified the truth he had fought to deny for so long. An Almasy was what he was and Artos never wasted an opportunity to remind him of it. His thumb spun the ring around, showing the silver band, hiding the crest between his middle and ring finger. He kept it hidden, it seemed safer that way. Seifer could have removed it but there was a strange sense of loyalty to this beautiful ring that he felt, almost like an obligation or a duty to wear it.

With a quick clearing of the throat, Artos composed himself. "Forgive me, we must wrap this up soon, I have an appointment I must make before the proceedings at the Presidential estate. This next word is a word we use to command our Agents to a target... Repeat after me, _interficere._ "

Seifer felt a deep pang in his chest the moment he registered that he was familiar with the word. His entire world darkened and stood still when he recalled the day in the Training Center with Zell, Quistis, Selphie and Nino. He had watched Nino slip right into a trance and he smiled in blind arrogance, excited at the thought of a real challenge except there was something precarious about the way Nino had suddenly changed. The way she turned back at him with those vacant, green eyes, eyes that were locked onto her target and she became the Assassin.

 _That voice... I heard it too but I brushed it off...but it was that same word... it was..._

" _Interficere._ " Seifer said it with authority, looking up at his reflection. Behind him he watched as his father stood, approaching him. Artos didn't seem to notice Seifer's sudden shift in orientation. He didn't see that Seifer's spine became rigid, his muscles tensed. Seifer's hand listlessly danced over his abdomen to touch a wound that was no longer there but still felt that same burning pain that he felt the moment Nino's blade had cut him open, exposing him. He felt eviscerated and exposed all over again.

"This word must only be used when you intend for the target to be slain. Once more–"

" _Interficere_." Seifer curled his lips as he looked at his father's reflection. He remembered feeling his first deep wound, the one that could have killed him if he had been human. It was the same one that forced him to come to terms that Nino was not the same person he once knew. She was deadly and quick and he had let himself believe she would be otherwise, their training had been a game to him and if he had taken it more serious it could have been possible that he would have noticed that they weren't the only ones in the Training Center that day. His senses should have picked up that distinct, bitter smell that he grew to hate and then Seifer would have never been so traumatized by the event. At the very least, he could have killed the Titan hiding in the shadows and have been done with her right then and there.

Even with the ability to heal, any sudden movement would have had Seifer staring at his organs as they spilled out onto the ground. He wasn't sure how anyone could come back from that without serious injury. Still, as he slipped his fingers between the folds of his buttoned shirt, he felt the warmth of his skin and it all came back to the forefront of his mind. "And...Superiors are the only ones who know these words...?"

"We have been known to grant the knowledge to a select few who aren't necessarily Agents of Syndicate but those we can trust to follow our orders to ensure our success during a mission."

"Like during the Summit..." Seifer pried, curious. "Like certain... Omega Force Operatives?"

"A small few had been given access during the Summit, yes... but only should they have needed to take control of our Agents. Why?"

"Hm." Seifer shook his head, he could still feel Nino's hands on his wounds, feeling the skin pull together like new, feeling the pain subside until the only thing left was a memory and a healing scar that was gone hours later. He hadn't understood, returning to his living quarters after the fight and seeing her there so naive, so void of any knowledge of how it had happened, what she had done. She was the same Nino he once fell in devotion for but just hours earlier had been ready to kill him with no remorse despite their history. He had been so angry but she had no knowledge of the attack, and that was exactly how Syndicate wanted it. Syndicate... and Madalyn Wren.

 _Total and complete deniability should they be caught..._

Seifer caught himself lost in his own thoughts and caught the tail end of his father's sentence. Artos was making his way towards the door to leave, his eyes down at his phone once again.

"...My agents have reported in so I must see to them. I will meet you at the residence...ah, one other thing..." Artos stopped and turned back around, " _Ego imperium vis._ "

Seifer pursed his lips, repeating the phrase in his head before trying it out himself. " _Ego... imperium vis._ " His father responded with an approving nod.

"These phrases were taught to our agents before they became infused or when they began their reconditioning programs. Not every agent was taught through influence but most respond to these commands. It was Endrik who first thought of it shortly after his own infusion when he learned that Empyrals could hold influence over the human mind. This particular phrase when spoken will override the agent's subconscious and they obey our commands."

"I understand," Seifer folded his arms. "...So what happens when they do not obey?"

"Our agents know that if they do not follow orders, they will suffer consequences far worse than death. They are taken to a point where they wish for it, plead for it and when they finally accept their fates, they are broken before they are rebuilt in our image of ideal performance."

There was a brief pause before Seifer could no longer hold back asking, "How long did it take to break Nino?"

"Not long, considering..." Artos sighed, his hand still holding the door open. The creak that erupted with each movement grated on Seifer's last nerve. "After the pregnancy was terminated, when Endrik and Torrin informed her of your false death, she gave in rather quick. If there was anything that I would have done differently it would have been for one of my own Agents to recondition her."

"Why?"

"...Endrik had a way with breaking people. It was why I kept him around for so long. When he began to divert from our original path... it was unfortunate to let him go but necessary to the cause." It was difficult to read if Artos was being genuine, his blank expression kept Seifer from being able to measure him out. "If I could do it differently..."

"What would you have done, then?" Seifer took a step toward his father, folding his arms high on his chest. "We both know the pregnancy would have been ended... now you have me curious."

There was something Artos wanted to say but he held his tongue, shaking his head. "It's all in the past, son. We move forward from today. You do not agree with influencing our people, I know, but once Caraway and the rest of the Council have been successfully overthrown, when you come into your seat of power, you will see that this is a necessary measure to ensure absolute prosperity."

Seifer didn't have anything to return back at his father. There was plenty that could have been said and argued but it wouldn't matter. He was never going to take a seat of power, he was never going to stand by his father's side and let him turn him into some kind of harbinger for the new era under Syndicate rule. Seifer remained silent, turning away to imply he was finished with the conversation and instead focused on rolling up the sleeves of his neatly pressed black shirt.

When Artos finally said his goodbyes and took his leave, Seifer felt like he was finally able to breathe and be himself, whatever that meant anymore. Even he didn't know who he was half the time. He took a moment, running his fingers through his hair a few times in an effort of calming himself down before he lost all control.

The gnawing impulses that had always been so overwhelming for Seifer to manage to keep contained had returned back to him tenfold. There was something about being within the presence of Retribution that had seemed to have brought it all back. He had choked them down and stifled them as best as he was able when he was being used as a host for the Guardian, but with them back again, Seifer felt raw from trying to get a grip on the overwhelming and eroding sensations in the back of his brain.

It was the hunger Seifer hated most about being Empyral. It was the addiction to the thought of inciting violence and destruction, the teeth-grinding desire to hunt for revenge and it all came with an unquenchable bloodlust. It was confusing for him. He wanted to do good, but the line between good and evil was becoming too blurry and too thin for him to see anymore. It didn't matter who it was that died first, but Seifer knew that he was going to destroy all who wronged him, one at a time. And if his fears were correct, if becoming Empyral meant he had a longer than normal lifespan, then he could be patient with the time he had to ensure his own success.

Still, he had questions that went unanswered. Was it because of human nature or is it the Guardian Force's nature that urged his need for destruction? Was it because of Retribution or Ultimecia? Seifer knew the answers were in Esthar. Squall had suggested to Seifer that this Dr. Odine he knew of would possibly know how to help, but the wounded Titan was fearful that he wouldn't be able to wait that long.

Seifer listened to his father's footsteps as they receded, reaching the stairs and making their way to the front door. Even if he was weakened, his senses were still very powerful, but dulled. He could listen from his bedroom upstairs as the main door closed and he wasted no time in gathering his belongings and moving them to the bed. They would need everything to be ready to grab and go once the mission was underway. Seifer began to load up his gear, transferring his clothes from the dresser and moving them to sit beside his Gunblade on the bed.

They had a lot of work to do and a minuscule window of opportunity to get everything done. Seifer had the thought to utilize his ability of illusion to appear as a guard. He would take the canister and escape with it without detection but sadly the power had seemed to have been pulled out of him, trapped in the device and absorbed by Retribution. No matter how many times he tried, Seifer couldn't hold onto it for more than a few seconds without feeling weak. He feared that his healing abilities had been jeopardized as well. It shouldn't have taken this long for him to heal but everyone, even the scientists that came to examine him claimed that it was a temporary side effect from exposure of the device. The healing was slow in its progression, meaning Seifer could no longer be careless in his attacks, however long it was going to take for the speed to return to him, he had to be careful and rely on others for aid.

Thinking on the night before, Seifer remembered watching Squall as they spoke. He carefully observed Squall as he leaned against the solid frame of the bed, a long, slender finger listlessly scratching at the small cut on his chin as he listened to Seifer tell him everything. He had suffered few wounds during his time on the battlefield, the more serious injuries had been wiped away from the Elixir gifted to him from Artos. That was the night they came up with the plan.

 _A diversion... a quick, no questions asked, grab and boogie kind of situation. A clean getaway with the vehicles secured from the base, Operatives standing in zones en route to fight off opponents. If Irvine returns without Nino and Zell it means I stay behind until they are found while Squall and the others leave for Timber with the canister. It's not perfect, but it will work... it has to. We can't fail this..._

Seifer forced out a sigh, frustrated when he couldn't close his own knapsack, too distracted to fold his clothes properly. He started to unpack and start again when he drew in his senses out of habit and caught the all-too familiar scent in the back of his throat. His eyes shot up to watch as the door began to creak and slowly move.

 _There you are..._

Seifer quickly stepped around the bed, the scent fading as he pursued it. His own injuries faded away the faster he moved. Like a bloodhound, he hunted it down, catching wafts of the bitter taste as it soaked in the back of his throat from taking in the long, drawn-in breaths. Adrenaline kicked in as he rushed down the stairs, two steps at a time on his descent, he had to hurry so as not to lose the scent.

 _You're quick but I'm still quicker... I will catch you..._

Seifer followed the scent into Caraway's study and watched as the door began to swing closed. Holding out his hands he shoved his palms forward, the door burst open with a quick thrust. He took on a predatory strut as he stepped inside, his senses searching the empty space, zeroing in on his prey.

 _Tha-thump-tha-thump-tha-thump-tha-thump-tha-thump..._

Even if she was a Titan, Seifer's senses were infinitely more superior than Wren's. Her nervous heartbeat rang in his ears, growing louder as she made her attempt to slip past Seifer. Waiting for the perfect chance to strike, Seifer shot his hand out and coiled his fingers around her throat and slammed her to the floor. Dropping his body on top of hers, his weight held her in place until she appeared underneath him, the sudden attack slipping her out of her illusion.

"Tsk. Tsk. Madalyn... now just what were you hoping to gain by spying on me, hm?" Seifer's voice deepened and flowed out of him, pressing his body harder into hers as she struggled. "Haven't you learned by now that I'm not someone you should piss off?"

"I was protecting my personal interests. I have my own reasons why I shouldn't trust you when you're with your father..." Flustered and out of breath, Wren stopped her vain attempts out of Seifer's hold. "It seems it was necessary after all. You appear to be excluding yourself from joining your father in overthrowing Galbadia so... why don't you tell me where you are going?"

"You didn't expect me to just stick around..." There was no use hiding it now, it was possible she knew more than she was letting on so there was no need to lie. For once, Seifer could be honest.

"No, but you seemed to have been in quite a hurry... if your father has not started packing _his_ things it means that you plan to be taking a little trip without him..."

"Perhaps I'm protecting my own personal interests as well." She was a clever little spy, Seifer would give her that. "What's your point?"

Wren chuckled, shaking her head in the little space Seifer gave her to do so. "I have no qualms with Artos taking over Galbadia. In fact, it will only serve _my_ best interests in the long run but if _you're_ planning on leaving, well... that does make me _awfully_ curious..."

Everything piqued Wren's curiosity anytime Seifer was involved. She always questioned his motives and reasoning behind his actions. Her figuring out that Seifer was not on their side had him worried that she would interfere. "So what are you going to do about it, Wren?"

A simple shrug was her first reply. "Nothing. Artos doesn't really need you for his plan to take down my husband so you're not my concern, not really. I was going to kill you but having you holding me down like this... well..." Seifer felt her hips moving against his, her eyes batting as she looked up at him. "What do you say to me offering up a parting gift before you run off to wherever it is you're going?"

"Oh, it's a gift you want to give me...eh? Wanting to return that favor of me breaking your jaw?" Seifer cocked a smile, "You think I'm that stupid? I'd invite you to try but I just may finish what I started."

"For old time's sake, then." Wren's smile faded as she lifted her head, "Oh, come on... it'll be fun...I'll let you ravage me the way you and I both know you enjoy so much..." Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling their hips closer together as her lips brushed the curve of his ear, whispering in a husky voice. "I've been watching you, remember? I've done so for a long time and I know when that energy inside of you is fit to burst..."

The single thrust of her hips rocking against his sent Seifer to his feet. After everything he had experienced even in just a few short days, the last thing he wanted to do was engage in proclivities with Madalyn Wren. He hated the way his own body had reacted, nothing about him was normal since the battle.

He moved away from Wren as quick as he could, discreetly adjusting the firmness in his pants as Seifer kept his back to her. He could hear his own heartbeat, feeling it in his chest as it steadied. He was calm, but his mind would not shut off, retelling the events of the last year and even longer before that, how it had all seemed to come back and hit him in the face in that single moment.

And that was just it. When Retribution had wrapped its tendrils around his body and lifted him high above the clouds, Seifer could feel something had changed in him, some kind of lingering influence over him was ever present. Whether it was Ultimecia's last fragments of power that had forever scarred him or the Guardian's, since that night Seifer's own body and mind hadn't been able to stop and process the persistent thoughts constantly shifting and forming in his head. It was a endless battle, fighting to keep himself from turning his thoughts into action.

There he was, standing in the same room where Fujin and Raijin had been executed in cold blood. It was the night that shifted everything for Seifer and placed him right back into the hands of others who sought to use him against his own desires, his own dreams and aspirations, his own independent wants and needs. He had been freed of it all or so he thought, yet he was so easily drawn in like a moth to a flame, Seifer fell right back into their control all for the sake of... even he wasn't so sure any longer.

Every detail about that night appeared before him all at once and all that he could hear himself asking was for what purpose? Was he manipulated for the sake of his family's legacy or was it something far greater? Was it even anything at all or had this always been his destiny? Had Matron been wrong about him ever having choice or had it all been predetermined for him since before the time of his birth that he was doomed to fail at every venture? Every single major event that had transpired had not been any he would have chose to experience for himself. Everything had always been laid out, planned, decided for him and that was the single most terrifying thing for him to realize that he had never had free will over anything.

Blocking out the sound of Wren's voice, Seifer's eyes drifted over to the solid wood desk and he knew he was losing his mind. He watched the vision of Caraway manifest out of thin air as he sat in his leather chair so proud with a malicious gaze, waiting as he had the night Seifer came for him. He remembered it all so vividly it was almost like he had truly been sitting there the entire time. There, in the room with Seifer... and Wren.

The thought of Wren still being present in the room brought his thoughts to a low droning hum. His mind was quieting, the fragmented thoughts and images slowly blended together and dulled down until all he could hear was the sound of his own heart beating in his chest. That was when he found himself realizing there _was_ a choice to be made that was of his own. Even if he couldn't kill Caraway, even if he could very easily be dead before they even make it out of Deling City alive, there was one thing he knew that he could actively have control of doing before he left that room and nothing would have pleased him more.

He turned to Wren with joyless eyes, completely void of any sexual desire or passion as he grabbed her and brought her over to the desk, watching as the vision of Caraway slowly dissipated into a puff of smoke and vanished entirely. He shoved her backwards onto the desk, watching the contents on the polished oak surface quickly tousle and fall out of order. Wren was taken by surprise but she didn't fight him, she spread her legs but Seifer was the one who opened them wider to fit his body in between her thighs, wasting no time. His eyes never left hers as his heartbeat remained at a steady, calm, even beat, slipping into his own sort of trance.

The trance was reminiscent of the night with Tomé when he had placed himself on a shelf in the back of his mind, allowing the energy to take full control only this time _he_ was the one in control. These actions were his own doing.

It was pretty clear this was what Wren had intended, regarding Seifer with a flirtatious grin. Even if she wanted to, he refused to ever kiss her. Seifer knew he couldn't stomach the taste of her saliva to begin with but it had always been a rare thing for Seifer to share such a personal exchange. He turned his head away when she made an attempt, feeling her hand clawing at the back of his shirt while the other attempted to pull his member free from his pants. He felt her lips on his neck, her hot breath on his skin sending an uncomfortable shiver down his spine. The muscles of his body seemed to not ache or send sharp pains through the rest of his body. During that time he felt no pain, only a sick, twisted form of luxuria.

The heat radiating off his skin was sending Wren into throes as her hands explored his body, pulling at the tucked in shirt from his pants and moving to the belt. The scent of her arousal flowed between them, drawing out his own and all Seifer could do was stand there, listening to the rhythmic pulsing that rang deep in the back of his mind, radiating from his chest. He knew Wren heard it as well when she grazed his chest with her lips, stopping over his heart.

He shoved her hand away when he realized she was struggling with the belt. He hastily unfastened it and began retrieving his hardening erection from out of his pants and positioned himself in front of her opening. Seifer gave little warning before he entered her, his motions nearly mechanical as he started plunging in and out of her, listening to her breath quicken and hitch with each thrust.

He let out a throaty sigh as he found his rhythm, each push deeper and harder than the last. Seifer listened to the fervor in the moans that sounded in his ear, hearing them as they drowned out the sound of his own. His muscles tensed and he gripped the back of her neck when Wren's neatly manicured nails dug deep into his back, scratching and bruising the skin underneath the fabric.

Seifer heard Wren cry out his name, her hips bucking forward as roaming hands gripped handfuls of the fabric of his shirt. He could feel the fabric twist and tighten around his neck as she pulled it towards her writhing body against his. Wren was experiencing a mixture of intense pain and pleasure, throwing her head back to openly vocalize her passion. Seifer held his bottom lip with his teeth as he bit back another forceful grunt, his thrusts becoming more violent, primal. No matter how rough, Wren never told him to stop. It was an old dance between them, one he had grown tired of but this was to be the last time.

A sharp moan let out as Seifer dropped his head, his performance had not been fueled by desire or attraction but hate. Pure, raw hate. Seifer had almost wished that he could have ripped her apart with him still inside of her, wishing he could have split her in half and leave nothing for anyone to recognize. With Wren, there was never a buildup. There was never that voracious, mind-shattering thirst from sharing the intimate moment with another person. There was no surge, no relief – just a means to an end like it always had been. The finite hairs on his body stood up at attention as his fingers curled and tightened into Wren's skin, grabbing tight fistfuls of her body as he exploded inside her.

Seifer caught his breath, realizing he had been panting. Even Wren had been taken aback when he pulled away the first chance he had. It surprised him that even in his weakened state he had managed to pull off such a voracious performance but he was not finished, not with her at least. Regaining his balance, Seifer took a few steps, fitting himself back into his pants, giving himself a moment before he turned back around.

"I've got to hand it to you, Seifer that was–" Wren cleared her throat, her body coated in a fine sheen of sweat as it glistened in the setting sunlight. She smiled, letting out a long, satisfied and heavy sigh as she leaned backwards onto the desk, reaching into a drawer for something to clean herself up. "I mean... wow... I've never experienced anything so _intense_ I–"

" _I_ _nterficere_." Seifer exhaled, waiting for Wren's response. He kept his back to her, fastening his pants. When she remained quiet, he continued. "You and I both know that you were there in the Training Center spying on us, watching us prepare. I was sparring with Nino when I heard your voice but I shrugged it off as nothing but now that I know for certain..." Seifer narrowed his accusing eyes as he turned, looking right at Wren. "You tried to have me killed that day."

Wren gave no answer. Her unsteady legs lifted her off the desk as she slowly began to position herself with a defensive posture. She likely didn't think he didn't see her look to the door, plotting out a quick exit strategy for herself.

Seifer angled his head as he slowly paced in front of her, his eyes predatory as they locked onto her, waiting for her next move. "Why did you do it, Wren?"

Wren smiled as if she felt no regret for her actions, shrugging off Seifer's question like it was nothing. "Why does it matter now?"

Seifer could see she was putting on a good show. He could hear the change in her heartbeat even if she outwardly displayed a cool head, knowing she was nervous, possibly even afraid. "It was Caraway who gave you the order, wasn't it? He wanted me killed because he knew I had met with Artos, didn't he? With Nino safe with me, it was a perfect opportunity to take out the only son Artos has that gave the Almasy line _any_ chance at succeeding when he is gone so... with these... 'new developments' in mind, I'm guessing that means that he knows about the current situation, now doesn't he?" Seifer smirked when Wren's nostrils flared. It seemed he was right on the mark.

Wren swallowed hard, there was something about the way Seifer looked to her that she didn't like at all, seemingly feeling self-conscious at the fact she was standing there naked and unarmed. She appeared to have been less concerned about her lack of attire, more so finding herself worried that she did not have a weapon so easily available. He observed her as she glanced behind his shoulder to the door once more, the beating heart in her chest racing.

"Yeah... that's what I thought..."

Wren drew in a breath as her eyes dropped down to the decanter still on the desk. She was quick to lift it, hurling it at Seifer with all the strength she had in her but Seifer, expecting her to do so, easily deflected it. She prepared to launch into an attack but Seifer moved to stand directly in front of her in the blink of an eye, forced her back onto the desk. Wren immediately launched herself back up but Seifer slammed her down by the neck with one hand, the other shoving deep into her abdomen.

The desk shifted as Wren put forth all efforts in fighting him off but Seifer stayed on her, planting his feet as he felt the elasticity of her skin give way and tear as his hand began to enter her body. The pain she felt forced her to cry out in piercing wails. Her nails ripped, clawed and tore at Seifer but he did not stop. Papers, glass, books, pens scattered and fell to the floor as the Titan, consumed in his rage remained calm as his hand tore through what he assumed was the diaphragm.

It wasn't long before Wren could no longer scream or even breathe for that matter. Noise was impossible for her to make with Seifer's forearm shoved inside of her chest cavity. She convulsed beneath him, her throat making a strange sort of clicking noise as she choked.

Seifer took a moment, feeling the chambers contracting in a sort of rapid succession, more like a flutter than a beat like he had imagined. It was a tough muscle and slippery as he tried to pull it out on the first try. He shoved his forearm in as deep as it would go, looking down to watch Wren's eyes go from black to grey with a fixed stare on Seifer's as his fingers firmly hooked and gave a good, strong yank. Arteries and veins tore out along with the muscle in his hand, popping out vessels and seeming to snap, breaking the organ free from its body.

He exhaled, pleased with his success. The feeling was sickening but enthralling at the same time. Seifer could feel the veins gushing slow, the front of his shirt and pants bathed in the sheer madness of what he had accomplished. The arteries of the piece of meat sprayed in rhythm with the beat, oxygen rich blood, the color reminding him of rose petals.

Seifer looked at the beating organ in his hands, watching the profuse streams of blood as they flowed down his forearm and pooled in the rolled up sleeve of his shirt. He could feel the blood soaking into his clothes, listening to it drip on the floor as he stood upright and stepped away from the body. The smile he didn't realize he had been wearing faded as he let it fall out of his hands and onto the desk with a thud. Its purpose had been served, the deed was done and Wren's life was literally torn out of her. Seifer took a moment, studying the empty, unseeing eyes forever staring at nothing. Her body was slack, backwards and bent across the desk like some manner of sacrifice.

There was a quick intake of breath that filled Seifer's lungs as he realized he had been holding it for quite some time. He was unable to take his eyes off the body with a morbid fixation, the stillness of his mind had brought him clarity as he recalled every detail, every facet and sensation of having his hand inside of her body. He had been in full control and it terrified him to think that _this_ was what he had been capable of. But, at the same time, he also had an obligation to eliminate Madalyn Wren. He knew that there were infinitely more humane ways of doing so, but there was nothing human left about her. Wren had been a vile, wicked creature, consumed by power and now she was dead.

There was a heavy taste of copper in the air. Even with the sharp gun oil stench that riddled through her core that made him want to vomit – it was all worth it knowing that he had been in full control. It was his choice to destroy her, and by doing so brought a sense of relief.

He had to believe it. It was too late to think about the consequences of his actions, too late to worry if he would be caught.

Seifer watched the blood pooling around him and stepped away, watching as it slowly seeped into the priceless area rug that had been passed down the Caraway bloodline for who knows how long. He looked up at the trail of dark blood dripping from the tips of Wren's toes and followed it back up to the gaping hole in her stomach. He looked to the heart as it continued to beat on the desk, watching it slow to a stop before turning away. He took one last look around the study before his exit, making peace with the fact that his actions were justified in more ways than just one.

It was a twisted sense of rectification for the evil that had gone on for far too long. Self righteous as it was, he knew that nothing he had done over the span of the last year could ever pale in comparison to what Wren had managed to achieve in her entire lifetime. Nothing would ever make it right.

Nothing, except this.


	28. Vengeful Chaos (Finale, Part I)

A/N: With the sheer size of this finale, I have decided to split in into two parts for reader convenience. Enjoy!

* * *

There was a flicker of a memory of the woman he loved, back when she was the vision in blue gazing out at the lands beneath them when Garden had become mobile for the first time. She had turned to him, her hair blowing through the breeze, the birds flying all around them. In the midst of the chaos, she smiled at him. Squall didn't know it then, but that was the moment when he started to fall in love.

Time changed so much between them. They became adults and took on responsibilities that never should have been shouldered onto them at such a young age. There had been no time to adjust or adapt and when Alisa was born and it wasn't long before Squall began to feel the pressures of being an adult all too much. Feeling as though the weight of his realizations were going to crush him underneath the stagnancy of his position in Garden, the single impulse he reacted upon had destroyed everything. His infidelity had severed and cut the strong bond he shared with his sorceress and it was never the same after. All he had wanted was something that broke the normalcy and disrupted what had become such a dull and colorless life. Squall hadn't realized how much life had crumbled apart until it was too late.

This phone call he found himself making gave him something he had been without for a long while: promise. A promise that they would finally be able to be the way they had been before.

Squall would have given anything to have been with Rinoa rather than within the closed off heavily guarded gates of the presidential residence. With a phone crammed to his ear he tried to listen as Rinoa brought him up to speed with the Forest Owls' recent activities in keeping Timber safe from the Empyrals. It was a concern of Squall to have them so deep in areas where Ferals had been known to attack but he knew it was infinitely safer there than anywhere near Deling City, especially with the creature contained just inside the building right behind him.

He had been waiting on Seifer to arrive, deciding that if he didn't show up in the next few minutes he would have to end his call with Rinoa to go physically retrieve him if he had to. Squall glanced up to the clock tower, realizing that Seifer was nearly half an hour late, an uncommon occurrence. Seifer was the punctual one, almost always on time. Squall couldn't help but worry what could have taken him so long.

Caraway was going to be making his speech soon and knew the man wouldn't wait for anyone – especially Seifer. There was a crowd of people that had gathered outside the residence for the grandiose announcement. Nearly the entirety of the city was in attendance in celebration of their victory but they wanted to hear from their leaders themselves what steps they were taking next. It was estimated that the majority of Galbadia's population had tuned in for the event. Television crews had set up their cameras on top of their vehicles, cameras flashed and large groups chanted and cheered as they waited.

" _Squall? Are you there?"_

Squall stuffed a finger into his other ear, turning away from the gate. "Sorry – there's a lot going on... what were you saying?"

 _"...I was telling you that being back in Timber, being with the Forest Owls, it's been... I don't even have the words to explain it. I can't begin to explain it – it's like I've been disconnected for the past few years. Now seeing their plans take action it's just amazing, that's all."_

Squall permitted himself to smile, it was so good to hear Rinoa's voice even if it was through a phone. Hearing her be so forgiving strengthened his resolve in his choice to send his family away. "I'm relieved to hear you're doing better... you _sound_ better, actually... happier..."

 _"I'm getting there. Quistis has been feeling under the weather and Selphie as well... I think it's allergies though. The rain seasons have come early so it's no surprise. Alisa however... Alisa loves it here with the Owls – everyone's so mad at me for not bringing her sooner – oh, you're not going to believe this... guess who ran RIGHT to her the moment we arrived."_

Squall smirked, "Let me guess...Angelo."

" _Yep! She pretended I didn't exist and went right to our daughter and was bouncing and jumping around like this big, goofy puppy all over again..."_ There was a laugh that erupted from the phone and Squall smiled even wider. There was an excitement in her tone that made her sound like her younger self – the girl dressed in blue that Squall fell madly in love with. _"I'm pretty sure I've been replaced..."_

"That's impossible, no one could ever replace you..." Squall bit his lip, it wasn't like him to be so light-hearted as of late but he couldn't stop himself from it. She sounded so happy, so free, so much like her former self. He laughed off his awkward attempt to be cute with Rinoa, wishing he had been there to see Alisa with Angelo but he had to settle with knowing that he would be there soon. "So–" He moved away from the gates, keeping an eye on the soldiers to make sure that he wouldn't be heard. "Tell me again. I just want to make sure that you're safe–"

 _"For the last time, Squall, we're fine! Besides, between the three of us girls AND the Owls... I think we can handle ourselves. We've done it all before, remember?"_ Rinoa was smiling when she spoke, _"We're in the city but it's safe. The base is secure, it's underground where no one can find us but...when are you going to be here?"_

Squall stopped fumbling with the ring on his middle finger to rest his forearm on Lionheart's hilt, keeping a close watch on the gates expecting to see Seifer emerge at any moment. "We leave tonight. I received the map this morning that shows the roads we need to take to get there. It'll take a little longer but we'll be flying under Galbadia's radar so we should be fine. I promise when we meet back up I will tell you everything just... I _need_ you to trust me on this."

The long pause between their conversation made him nervous. "... _I do trust you, Squall but you aren't trusting me when I say that I can fight. I always have but since we became a family you seem to think I'm not capable of such things. I'm a sorceress, Squall – you seem to forget that."_

"I haven't forgotten... I just..." There had been a longer pause as Squall held onto his breath. "I can't imagine losing you. We've had close calls before but this... this is something different."

" _You won't lose me... I understand why you want to keep me safe – you're putting yourself in danger so one of us can be here for Alisa. You're just doing what you feel is right, and that's noble and all but...I don't know, Squall..."_ Squall could hear her happy voice was beginning to ebb away. There was a sad laugh heard through the phone as she sniffled. " _Ugh, I hate talking like this..."_

Squall frowned, leaning against a vehicle, hiding from the view of anyone watching. He just wanted a moment alone with her, even if it was going to be through a phone he wanted to feel that connection again. "You're fine, Rinoa. Say what you feel."

 _"No! I mean talking over the phone, silly."_

"Right..."

" _Whatever..."_

"That's my line."

 _"Oh, shut up. I just want you here. I want to be with you and if we're in danger I want to fight and help protect our family too, even you... I can't imagine what I would do if I lost you."_

A sudden rush of heat flushed through his cheeks in response of Rinoa's comment, "Now you know how I felt when I saw you and Alisa here in Deling."

 _"...It's really not the same."_

"No, it's not, but I need you to promise me you're being careful. I don't even know if we can trust the Owls with what we're about to do..." Squall could see that she had been sounding more like herself now than she had ever before. With Rinoa out of Caraway's influence it was easier to talk to her but what he wanted to say Squall knew it couldn't have been said over the phone. There was no point in arguing anyway, not now at least. "Look... nevermind. I'll let you know when we're on our way." He ground the heel of his boot into the asphalt, keeping his head down.

 _"I love you, Squall."_

His heart skipped a beat or two when he paused, repeating what she said in his mind over and over as his shy smile formed. "...I love _you_ , Rinoa..."

" _I've missed hearing you say that..."_ Rinoa giggled, _"Okay, so Alisa is yanking my arm. It looks like they're about to begin. Better hurry in there. She's ready to see her daddy on stage."_

"We won't be on stage, actually–" Squall heard a commotion erupting at the gates and peered around the corner. The gates narrowly opened, permitting Seifer enough space to walk inside.

 _Finally._

"I have to go too, Rinoa – I'll see you soon." Stuffing his phone into his back pocket, he had to rush to get to Seifer before he made it inside the building. Upon his approach it looked as if Seifer hadn't even known he was there and jumped back, startled. "Where have you been? You _do_ understand that in order for this to work we need _everyone_ present and accounted for, right?"

"Mmn." Seifer made a noise in the back of his throat, keeping his eyes on the doors of the entrance as he continued walking, his posture rigid and thin.

"It only works if you're here too. You can't expect me to carry the thing by myself, or do you? Whatever, it doesn't matter. The plan is ready and we're good to go..." Squall sighed, brushing the hair from his eyes. He was thankful for Seifer's talent to hear anything below a hushed whisper. Squall murmured to himself, keeping quiet as the G-Force soldiers walked by. "Operatives are situated in civilian clothing through the streets and Irvine is set up at the mansion–"

"What? Cara–?" Seifer's eyes widened as he made a full stop, grabbing Squall's arm. "How long has he been there?!"

"He–"

"How long?!"

"God! Twenty, thirty minutes ago, alright? Calm down..." Squall raised his hands in defense. "I have him on the roof, keeping an eye on us as a precautionary. What's gotten into you?"

Seifer cursed under his breath as he turned away, looking back to the mansion. It was barely visible from the trees, but that didn't stop Seifer from his fixation on the building. "...N-nothing. It's nothing."

Squall furrowed his brow, leaning his body as he watched Seifer nervously rotating the ring on his finger, "...What happened?"

"...Vinwick and Tomé? What are their positions?"

"Secure. They're ready. Thatch is preparing to disrupt any outgoing radio signals to keep them from tracking us. Tomé is outside the city limits with the vehicles, Operatives are in place en route to the checkpoint. Still no sign of Nino and Zell–"

"Guess that means I'm staying... damn it..." Seifer turned back around to face Squall. "Did you get the map from the Owls?"

"Yeah, I've already sent it to you... Seifer...?"

Seifer's worried eyes seemed to never stop on just one place. He quickly resumed his long-legged gait, ascending the stairs and disregarded the guards that saluted both him and Squall. Paying attention to Seifer's behavior, Squall had to chalk it up to nerves. This was a risky mission and the news of him having to stay behind clearly didn't settle well. Still, the peculiar aura that projected from Seifer gave Squall something he couldn't shake off. These new strange behaviors were foreign for him to witness, Seifer was always someone he could count on for having some semblance of a cool head.

"The plan is still solid, Seifer, I'm sorry I snapped... we had a minor hiccup in the plans. The Monterosa mission decimated our SeeD Operatives and now they're scared, several of them are not fit for duty. Out of the three hundred or so remaining I could only recruit just shy of half that number to help us..."

Seifer have a short nod, making a noise in the back of his throat.

Squall continued, "...They think Galbadia has the answers and will protect them even though you and I both know that they can't..." Squall continued to talk but he couldn't take his eyes off Seifer. He had seemed his usual self just a few hours ago. Now Seifer was acting like someone else entirely, running on autopilot it seemed. "...Oh. News from Timber. Selphie has decided she is taking over as supreme overlord of all that is Galbadia...they wear pink hats on Sundays."

Seifer nodded in acknowledgment, proving that he wasn't listening listened to a single word Squall had said. Once they made it inside the estate, Squall grabbed the sleeve of Seifer's hooded sweater, stopping him in his tracks. Seifer reacted instantly, turning his whole body to Squall in a defensive stance, his free hand holding tight onto Asterion as it remained in its holster while the other continued to spin the ring on his finger. He looked like he would snap and start slashing at the first impulse when he saw the guards watching them with suspicion as they walked by.

"What's the hell's gotten into you?!"

"Nothing, my body still hurts, that's it." Seifer dismissed the guards suspicion, releasing his hand on his gunblade and taking a step back. "Let's just get this over with already..." Seifer rubbed his nose with the back of his hand as he kept walking.

"You didn't hear a word I said..." Squall waited for a reply. "Seifer, if you can't perform–"

"I'm good."

"You're lying."

"I am _not_..." Seifer's nerves were beginning to settle until he realized the closer they were getting to the briefing room. "Nothing is wrong, I'm _good_ , Squall."

"Never in your life have you ever said that you are 'good' and that nervous tick you've developed with that stupid ring on your finger is telling me otherwise." Squall narrowed his eyes when Seifer shrugged, muttering to himself. "Why are you behaving like this? You look like you're about to murder someone–" He didn't think what he had said would have induced Seifer's sudden escalating laugh, louder than it needed to be. When Seifer quickly clammed up, Squall looked Seifer in the eye. "I _need_ you to shape up, Seifer... we can't have this – before we head inside, you're going to _look_ at me right now and you're going to tell me what is going on!"

Seifer's dour gaze bore into Squall as he hesitated, swallowing down the words he tried to speak. "I... can't stay behind. We may have no choice but to leave Nino and Zell behind because I may have done something – something _terrible_...and... they're going to be looking for me when they find out..."

"What did you do?" When he wouldn't answer Squall he grabbed his arm, shaking him in an effort to snap Seifer out of his stupor. "What did you _do_ , Seifer?! Damn it, answer me!"

Galbadia's national anthem blaring through the halls and from behind the doors of the briefing room, indicating that they had begun the live broadcast. Frustrated with the interruption, Squall yanked Seifer with him as he picked up the pace, not wanting to get locked out once the speech began. He would deal with Seifer later, after the mission.

They stood in a line of people making their way inside, Squall kept a hand steadily hovering near Seifer's arm each time they were guided closer to the doors. After their conversation Seifer had become a zombie, only moving when Squall had to prompt him to do so. He kept his eyes to the floor, his head hung low in shame with an unsteady hand tightening on the hilt of his gunblade. It made absolutely no sense why Seifer looked close to having a breakdown right there in the middle of the hall.

"Don't do this... not now..." Squall muttered, knowing Seifer could hear him. "Of _all_ the times for you to break, _this_ is not it..." They took a few more steps, the song growing louder. "Whatever it is you did, none of that matters now – I _need_ you have a clear head...are you listening to me?" Squall thought of the conversation with Rinoa, how he wanted to be with her. That revitalizing feeling of promise, Squall was not about to allow Seifer to steal that away from him. "Alright? Just do your fucking job and let's get out of here as quickly as possible..."

The guards kept a distrustful eye as Squall returned back from scolding his comrade. There was a flat smile he put on to keep up appearances, delivering the appropriate nods in recognition of superior officers of the Galbadian Army. They returned the acknowledgment, standing watch by the doors checking off names of those in attendance. By the time they entered, Caraway was already at the glass podium on the stage addressing the thousands watching at home and listening from outside over the live PA systems set up throughout Galbadia's capital city. He had something to say and wanted the whole world to hear it.

The dimly lit room was packed wall to wall with television crew members, journalists, photographers, reporters and official government agents of nearly every prominent organization in the notable regions of the country. The stage itself was adorned with gold and maroon embellishments, flags lined the back of the stage representing Dollet, Galbadia, Timber, AEM and the Unified Council. It was impossible to see the stage in its full view with the number of people that crowded around but Squall knew that somewhere the canister containing Retribution would be prominently displayed.

" _...and tonight stands as a victory for the great country of Galbadia. Tonight is a victory for the courageous men and women who gave their lives to the cause. Tonight, thanks to the incredible hard work of everyone gathered here led us all to victory and I stand here now, informing those who watch us, that we have defeated the great creature..."_

Caraway had already begun his speech as they quietly slipped in between clusters of people. It seemed nobody had noticed their last-minute arrival. As they passed through the row of G-Force soldiers standing guard, Squall quickly detected Archelaus standing next to the control room doors. The moment their eyes met Wilhelm took that as his cue and began to make his exit.

 _So far, so good..._

With the mission now active, their job was to quietly slip by and take the canister. They had hoped that in the midst of the commotion of the small, 'accidental fire' that erupted in the control room that they would disconnect the live broadcasts so no one would see, lift the container and immediately exit out the back where Archelaus would have been waiting with their getaway vehicle. They just needed to be quick and precise, they couldn't afford any disruptions to the plan. By the time it would all be over, Squall would be en route to Timber with the team and he hoped that once they made it into Timber's borders they would be free and clear.

Behind Caraway stood Artos Almasy, Eliza Peylt, Rupert Menelaus, Zone Rutkowski, the commanding officers of Caraway's Army and the scientists who had helped aid in the containment of the creature. Not a single representative of Garden was asked to be present on stage and Squall didn't expect there to be one, not with the news that they had been absorbed by Galbadia's army being so fresh.

 _Everything has spiraled so far out of control. I just hope we're not too late..._

As they inched deeper into the crowd, it was revealed that they had placed the canister on a heavily guarded pedestal in front of the podium. Caraway gestured to it often as he carried on in his speech, his air of superiority hanging thick over him, so arrogantly thanking _himself_ for his hard efforts in bringing everyone together. He took credit for nearly everything that had been done, including the absorption of Garden's men and women.

" _Behold I present to you... Galbadia's future!"_

The guards moved to reveal the canister hidden underneath the red velvet shroud. It wasn't round like the infusion containers but more like an octagon similar to the containers they used for the GF's in Esthar. The large metal casing of the canister glistened and shined in the lights, catching Seifer's attention when it was in full view. The moment the Titan laid eyes on it he froze, refusing to get another inch closer. Squall didn't try to force him, not with the way he had been acting. Instead he doubled back a few steps, standing adjacent to his former rival. Squall looked back to the stage just in time to greet Artos' gaze as he watched them both with reserved suspicion.

" _Together we stand as one to celebrate the victory of the battle but the war is far from over. Let us stand unified and prepare for the military action that is to come. Tonight, I stand here to ask all able-bodied men and women to enlist and stand with us as we now focus the fight against the Empyrals that have threatened to overtake our country..."_

Caraway droned on and Squall turned his head to check on Seifer, noticing the sweat glistening on his brow. Even in the low lights he could see the pain clearly written on the Titan's face as he struggled to hold together.

" _Though we may mourn the lives of those lost, they have not been forgotten... Not by the TRUE Unified Countil which continues to serve and protect its civilians and unlike Esthar who closed off their country to us..."_

"Seifer... what is it?" With little room for themselves, Squall could feel the feverish heat radiating off of Seifer's body and into his own as their arms pressed into one another, Seifer's muscles contracted and tensed as he fought to remain upright, trying to keep his own body from curling in on itself. Was it from being in the presence of Retribution or something else entirely? Squall couldn't be so sure, he was so focused on Seifer that he blocked everything out, nearly missing Caraway's call to war.

" _We have not forgotten that it was Esthar that stood hiding behind a shroud of cowardice and fear...they refused to aid us, refused our cries for help... it was their President who failed to keep his promises of a unified world, he failed to keep his commitments to the people... I ask that we rise above the standard President Loire has set, I ask that we rise above the very standard that gave birth to such an amazing construct... RISE as we stand tall, in glory, in country!"_

"Wilhelm... he needs to hurry..." Seifer leaned into Squall's ear, speaking at a reasonable level under the drone of applause. "It's listening...it's inside me..."

"We're fine... just be ready..." Distracted, Squall was unsure what was taking so long. As he looked back up to the stage, he realized that Artos was keeping a close watch on the canister. Squall followed the line of sight down to the container, unsure of what it was that held Artos' gaze.

"... _Before this is to happen we must learn to fight fire with fire. Esthar may have control over the Guardian Forces that we helped them capture and contain but WE have plans to weaponize the creature you see before you and turn it back onto them! Inside this shell we have the means and technology to ENSURE that this creature will never harm another Galbadian civilian ever again!"_

" _Lastly, to the Empyrals that have plagued Timber and Dollet's great borders, to the ones we have eradicated here on our soil, and for those who do not surrender to us...we have successfully prepared for their immediate end..."_

Caraway took pause in his speech and Squall looked away from Seifer to see that he had spotted the both of them. He watched as Caraway curled his fingers around the podium, looking down at Seifer as if he were less than human, a gaze filled with hatred and contempt. He soon returned back to his speech, gesturing to the containment, his voice booming and loud.

" _As of today, we begin administering methods in containing these foul creatures. Soon... soon they will be in our control and our children can once again sleep safe in their beds. The director of the Anti Empyral Movement, Zone Rutkowski has ensured us of this..."_

"What is he talking about? You can't control Empyrals... can he?" Squall turned his head when he noticed Seifer had stopped flinching and shaking, his body was still, frozen like a statue. Squall nudged him but Seifer did not budge, fixated on the metal container, seeming to be drawn to it.

" _And with this DIVINE weapon! It will LEAD US TO GLORY! It will deliver to us a method of our OWN form of retribution and TOGETHER we–!"_

Squall didn't catch what had happened but when he looked up, the canister had fallen over and the first few rows of journalists, reporters and dignitaries were immediately moved several feet away by soldiers, creating a wave effect that Seifer did not budge from. Squall watched as the guards surrounded the container, looking to their General.

Caraway stumbled on his words, looking to one of the soldiers and gestured for him to stand the container upright. Hushed whispers erupted as the nervous G-Force soldier looked up to the General, confused.

"S-sir... I don't know what happened..."

"Nevermind what happened, pick it up...!" Caraway demanded, pointing to the canister. The guard hesitated, he looked to have been a fresh cadet, no older than eighteen. Caraway's dark eyes narrowed thinly as he snapped at the guard, seething. "Pick. It. Up!"

"Y-yes, sir...!"

Seifer drew in a breath, clenching his jaw. Squall's attention was pulled from the stage to check on Seifer. He didn't catch what happened when the guard nervously started lifting the canister upright. Placing a hand on Seifer's back, Squall could feel the skin underneath was scalding hot through the fabric, his body damp with a layer of sweat. "Seifer–"

Out of the corner of Squall's eyes, he could see the guard's delay, his head cocked at an angle seeing something no one else behind him could see. "Wh–HRRGH!"

The entire room froze and fell silent as they witnessed a single black tendril had penetrated the back of the guards plated armor, dividing and separating into four tendrils as they pulled apart and retracted out of the body with little effort. Everyone watched in horror and absolute disbelief, listening to the choking noise of the guard and his immediate fall to the ground.

If Squall hadn't have been in the same state of shock, he would have been wondering why everyone had chose to stand around and watch for whatever was going to happen next. Growing from within everyone's mind came a strange reverberating lull began to vibrate and surround the room in heavy waves. The sensation rattled through their chests, minds, bodies as they were completely entranced, all eyes on the container.

In that moment it was Seifer that took the first step forward, having recovered from his unaccustomed malady. He seemed to have been completely unfazed by this strange state of hypnosis everyone, even those standing on stage had fallen under. The shift had been more unsettling, leaving Squall wondering if it had been Retribution drawing Seifer in.

 _What is happening...?_

It all happened so fast. They watched as the light glinting off the container warped and skewed and the black mass that spilled out began to hastily escape from the tiny slit of an opening it had created in it's topple. More and more the container twisted and bent until the room saw what appeared to have been a head, oozing in black fluid. Very quickly they watched as bones began to form, twisting and crunching into place, faster the more it grew.

Like a switch, the hypnosis was gone and the sound of fear and panic began to rise in a swell.

"Oh, fuck me..." Seifer staggered back to Squall's side and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, his eyes never left the growing monster as it began to lash out, tendrils and spiked chains spreading out in all directions to latch onto whatever could aid in its escape.

They watched as Retribution arose from the canister, tendrils wrapping together to build arms, muscle, tissue to form a head and face. It turned its eyes to look upon the members on stage, watching as they cowered and hid, powerless in their ability to run away. This insidious beast no longer held the shape of a man but that of a demon, terrifying as it grew in size and cast its dark shadow over everything it touched. As the room began to flood in an absolute panic, its thin lips curled back to reveal the blackened row of jagged, sharp, glinting teeth as it smiled to Caraway.

"Whàte̛v̀e̷r̴ ̨ìs̶ ţhe ͠mat͠tęr͜, Ģ̶̵͢E̶͢N̸̕̕͘E̴̢͝R̴̡̡̨̧A͏̨L̛͟͠҉!̴̡?̷̵̴ W͢͝h̷͡e̵͘r̛e̸͠..̸̀.͞ i͜s͝ ̶y̧o̢ùr̡͡͏..̶҉̕.̧ **̧͝ F̕Ú̢͢R̸̡Y̴͡͡?̀́͏̶** "

"Squall–?!" Seifer stretched the shirt, jerking Squall backwards with him. "What do we do?!"

Both men stood in shock as they watched a single tendril shoot out to Caraway but he had been narrowly successful in evading it, diving behind the podium. Instead Retribution thrust the black matter into Eliza Peylt's abdomen like a hook, lifting her up high over the stage. The tendrils multiplied and separated her body into pieces, blood spraying in all directions.

Squall heard Seifer ask his question a second time and all he could do was shake his head. He didn't have all the answers, he didn't expect this to happen as he looked on in absolute horror. His greatest fears had come true. "...We run."

–

Zell held Nino by the hand, guiding her through the labyrinth of corridors and streams of putrid sewage that ran throughout the metropolis that was Deling City. She didn't let on that she knew where they were going, only that she had made the trip once years ago with Rinoa.

They were close and still, Zell kept silent, only stopping once to change out of their clothes and to figure out where they were going to go. They had evaded the Syndicate twins and both knew that Torrin would eventually recover. Zell was angry with himself for not delivering a permanent death and Nino could feel it deep in the patter they shared. He was so full of regrets, dreading the inevitable that they would eventually be caught unless they found the Garden team.

 _There you go again..._

Even if he didn't show it to her, she knew of the pocket watch and how he kept it close, watching him occasionally reach into the right pocket of his red cargo shorts to feel its presence on his person.

"Are we going to talk about it–"

"No." Zell replied, opening another gate and slipping inside. "There's nothing to say. It didn't happen."

"But it did. I watched you when it happened – your eyes just went completely blank. Our father could do the same after his infusion–"

"Stop it, Nin...I'm serious this time..." Zell turned his head back as they walked, looking over his shoulder. "I don't want to talk about what I saw cause I don't even _know_ what it was I saw..." He turned a corner, keeping an eye on the direction of the murky water. "He said that he cut us out of our mother's belly, yeah? So... if that's the case... why did...who could that..." He trailed off to a faint murmur that even Nino couldn't hear. "None of it made sense is all I'm sayin' so we're gonna drop it until we can get out of the city safely."

"If we're leaving the city, why are we going to Caraway's?"

Zell stopped dead in his tracks, taking in deep breaths as he looked around.

If Nino hadn't have paid attention, she would have bumbled right into him and fallen into the sewage. She pulled her hair back, watching Zell as he followed the path absently. "Will we ever talk about it? Any of this that's happened?"

"S-someday... sure, whatever – you smell that?"

"You know what I smell. You told me to shut up about that too, remember?" Nino glared, folding her arms.

"No... it's..." Zell pointed to the ladder in the area in front of them. He hurried off, the heavy travel pack slung over his shoulders clattering and shifting. He opened the gated door and quickly rode down the water wheel, following a scent. The area looked familiar and Nino realized it was possible that they found themselves directly beneath the mansion. She followed the steps Zell took to make it to the ladder but by the time she made it across the tunnel he had already vanished and was out of sight. His travel pack was left behind, discarded next to the ladder.

"Hey! I'm not your pack mule!" She called out, realizing that the noise may attract unwanted attention from the monsters that they had had luck in avoiding. She grabbed his pack, bringing it up along with her.

Zell was already standing in front of Caraway's desk by the time Nino made it inside. Before she entered the study Nino could already sense something had been wrong. She had made it up the ladder and halfway up the stairs when her senses picked up the scent of blood. Someone had been killed and when she entered the room, it wasn't long before she put it together that she was staring at Madalyn Wren's cold, dead body.

It appeared that whoever it had been who killed her had ripped a curtain from off the wall to drape over her naked form in a sense of protecting what modesty a corpse could have. Zell had been the one to pull the fabric down far enough to see the gaping hole in the chest and the lifeless dead eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Nino covered her mouth, the scent of decay was beginning to sour the area. She backed away, not only wanting to be away from the corpse but also who the corpse had been. Listening to the walls, Nino could tell the house was likely empty. The only sound heard had been the noise of the PA systems as they begun playing the national anthem outside.

There was an eerie stillness in it all and Zell didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest, at least not at first. The longer he stared at the body the more frantic his breathing became. He kept his hand with the tight fist full of curtain hovered over Wren's midsection, focused on her as he steadied his breaths. Nino raised a hand to rub Zell's bare shoulder, knowing without the need to see that Zell was fighting his urge to cry.

"In my dreams, I kill her every night. I kill all of them...Wren, Endrik, the doctors at the facility, Creswell, Torrin... Seifer...everyone who wronged me – who wronged _us_." He spoke stiffly, threatening to crack under the stress of his quiet words. "But this woman took everything from me. All I wanted to do was kill her. Kill everyone who was responsible for what I am now. Everything that I was... everything I was going to be... it's... gone. It's all gone."

Nino slowly began to make her way back to the desk, keeping her arms close to her body. "You don't know that, Zell."

"But I do..." He took in a sharp inhale. "I can't come back from the things I've done. I've lost count how many people I've killed. I'm scared that it's not going to stop – I can't control it – once I start it's like..." Zell's voice trailed, his eyes moving to the window, listening Caraway's voice over the PA, his breath quickening. "I can't erase the horrible things I've done. I can't hide from them either... so what do I do?" Zell drew in a shuddering breath, letting the tears fall as his eyes drifted to the heart on the desk beside Wren's head. "I was a good person once..."

"You still are–"

"No–" Zell let out a quiet whimper, rejecting her statement and Nino tried again. His body shook harder the longer he stared at Wren.

"You are _still_ a good person, Zell."

Zell's fist curled his fingers in so tight his hand began to shake with the rest of his body. "So why do I not feel anything...?"

"You're feeling something right now. You don't know what it is but you're feeling _something_."

"I feel relief." Zell slowly opened his hand, leaning to back away from the table. His arms wrapped around his torso like a cage, his body began to curl as he finally let his emotion out. "I'm never going to be right... so many people counted on me... Selphie was talking kids the night I was taken... you and I... oh Hyne... Ma..." He tucked his head into the crook of his arm. "My poor Ma...she has no one now...her boys a monster and–"

Nino opened her mouth to speak but kept silent, there wasn't anything she could say that she hadn't yet tried to get through to her brother. She took a step closer, repeating the motion until she could reach out and wrap her arms around his body, holding him close. Zell immediately turned around, rolling tears falling as he grabbed hold of her and pulled her in tight.

"What am I if not a monster?" He spoke between halted breaths, murmuring into her hair. Nino winced from his tight grip but suffered the pain if it meant he would have a moment of comfort. Her hand rubbed across his back. "So many things have happened, Nin... how many people are going to die until I can feel right again?"

"None." Nino pulled back from the hold, planting his hands around his cheeks. She kissed his cheek, pressing his forehead into hers. A hand dropped down to touch his chest and tears began to stream down his cheeks. She felt him burrow his face into her once again. Nino let out an exhausted sigh, she didn't know how to help him anymore.

Opening her eyes, Nino found a spark of inspiration from a memory from when she had felt this kind of hopelessness. She opened her mouth, drawing in a quiet breath, and sang.

" _Strugglin' man has got to move, strugglin' man, no time to lo-ooh-oh-ose... I'm a strugglin' man, and I've got to move on..._ "

She felt Zell's fists tighten around her but she continued to sing. Zell felt like a monster and Nino didn't know how to help him other than to comfort him the same way he had for her the first night in Dollet. The relief she felt was powerful enough to draw out the tears in her eyes when she realized it had worked. Slowly, Zell's body began to relax as they stood holding one another in the silent room, listening to Caraway's speech as it blared throughout the city.

" _Yeah, you're a strugglin' man... and you've got to –_ "

There was the sound of a door opening and closing, feet rapidly growing louder as a voice they knew all too well pulled their attentions to the opened door. They lifted their heads as they listened to the footsteps coming from the hall, separating from their connection as they looked to see the figure as he passed the room, phone in hand.

"They made it inside... Yep! Of course, I got the damn packs... Come on, now – for the last time, I ain't forgettin' a goddamn thing behind! I'm on my way–hang on a sec!" Irvine had to do a double take when he walked backwards to examine the room. He nearly dropped his phone making sure that he hadn't been staring at ghosts. "You guys!"

"Hey, Irvine..." Nino smiled, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she looked to Irvine. The sense of relief was growing.

Irvine lifted his phone with a wide smile. "I found them... they're alive and safe...I'll call ya back!"

Zell was instantly suspicious of his friend, moving in a side step.

Irvine had been carrying packs that even Nino could detect the faint scent. They had belonged to Seifer. Irvine immediately moved to drop them on the floor as he ended his call to walk inside the study. "We've been looking for you guys–"

"Yeah, a lot of people's been lookin' for us... no offense but trust is runnin' short for me these days..." Zell's voice was low as he regarded Irvine, looking down at his phone. "Who were you just talkin' to?"

"Zell, that's enough..." Nino stepped forward, resting a hand on his bare arm as he took a step back. "You _know_ Irvine...we can _trust_ Irvine..."

"Knowin' is one thing, Nin..." Zell kept his eyes fixed on the gunslinger. "I knew Seifer and look what he did to me..."

Irvine looked confused, shaking his head as he tried to make amends in Seifer's absence. "It's all confusin' and everythin' I know, brother... ya'll know that I can't speak for Seifer – ya'll _know_ that... but I'd _never_ believe in a million years we'd be enemies... come on, now..." He slowly approached, even going so far as to remove the rifle and shotgun he had been carrying and sat them on the floor. "I'm one of your closest friends, Zell..."

"I wouldn't say we've really been 'close' in recent years, Irvine..."

"Zell!"

Irvine put his hands on his hips, offended but he couldn't wipe away the smirk he always maintained. He kept a gentle voice with Zell, hardly ever raising the volume of his smooth, drawling tone. "Now that's awfully rude and I'm quite disappointed in ya! How in the _hell_ you of _all_ people, Zell Dincht, are ya gonna say somethin' like _that_ when we've been friends since–" His eyes dropped to Wren's body, frowning.

Nino turned back, she had forgotten about the desk entirely. She spun back around, raising her shaking hands, "We didn't do this!"

"No, no, I know... I found her like that when I first arrived...I just um, I forgot..." Irvine furrowed his brow, adjusting his hat.

Nino leaned over, covering Wren's head with the curtain. "Any idea who did?"

"I've got a pretty good idea..." Zell turned back to glance at the body but before anyone could ask for him to illuminate on the subject, the sudden rise of commotion from the outside world brought everyone to the windows. Something had happened and the voice that reverberated through the PA systems seemed deafening, rattling the windows of the mansion.

"What in the hell is goin' on?" Irvine stood on his toes to try and look past the treeline. All that could be seen were the crowds beginning to scatter and panic and Irvine knew exactly what had happened. The sound of screams rang loud over the speakers, giving them a good inclination.

"Oh no..."

"The Guardian is here?! In Deling?!" Zell backed away, shaking his head.

Nino moved her hands to her mouth, turning to Irvine. "What were they thinking bringing it here?!"

"Awww – shit, _shit_ chicken-shit, sweet-baby-Hyne-in-a-cradle–! We are _fucked_ five ways to Sunday now!" Irvine doubled back, in a full blown frenzy as he gathered up the gear he had been carrying. Lifting his shotgun and rifle, he stood upright, hitting the door with his fist to get Nino and Zell to follow. "Come on! We gotta move!"

–

Already it was a blood bath. Innards and body parts littered the ground and the scent of it all forced memories of feeling Wren's beating heart inside the palm of Seifer's hand. He stood within the chaos, quickly slipping back into a trance as he took it all in.

 _Lo͏ok̛ u̶p̀òn ͠whàţ ́y̨ou h̨avé ̛p̧rov͜o͜k͜ed... thi̶s̛ i͏s ̕b̀y your ̧do̡i̵n̴g O͢d͏ìn̷sl҉ay̸e̷r..̛.̴_

Seifer had heard the voice the moment they stepped inside the briefing room and there wasn't anything he could have done. Retribution had tethered to him the instant he had been within his range of influence and while Seifer listened to the voice all he could do was stand and listen. If he could have spoken up, if he could have said anything, gave any warning – would anyone have listened? Squall would have, but now Squall was screaming at Seifer, trying to get him to budge from his spot but he couldn't. Not with all the noise, his senses were impeding on his thought processes. He couldn't even hear Squall over the deafening roar of the screams.

Seifer stood at ground zero of the destruction that had unleashed itself upon the briefing room and it didn't take long to realize that they were trapped inside with the Guardian Force slowly growing in strength. If the people hadn't been trying to exit before, they most definitely were now. Duchess Eliza Peylt lay in pieces on the ground in front of dozens of cameras, lifeless and dead for the whole world to bear witness and all Seifer could do was watch as he tried to formulate some form of a plan without Wren appearing in the back of his mind.

The cameras were still rolling, the cameramen had jumped ship the second Retribution escaped. What few members of the media that were stupid to stick around for one more shot of the creature found themselves eviscerated and in pieces. Seifer stared at the cameras skewed in several different angles, most had been aimed toward the stage but one in particular had been watching him the entire time. The entire country was watching the destruction, witnessing Seifer as he stood there, trying to take it all in.

Finally, Seifer's senses kicked into overdrive as his eyes scanned the room for a quick and immediate exit strategy. That was when Seifer finally snapped out of his trance, shoving Squall to the doors.

The attendees trapped in the room ran in the opposite direction of the creature, crowding and piling into the only two sets of double doors at the back that refused to open more than a few inches before slamming shut once again. It was clear even from where Seifer was standing that there were soldiers struggling to get inside, but the panic was setting in and the doors remained at a standstill as those trying to get out were keeping the Galbadian soldiers from coming in. Like the idiots they were, they managed to form human barricades on opposite sides. Still, it was their best shot and they needed to try.

A hand grabbed his arm and Seifer whipped his head around to see his father taking bruising efforts in removing him from the carnage and to the side of the stage that had been obscured by display of national flags. There was a door, guarded by a pair of familiar twins. Identical, from the Summit. Seifer planted his feet, tearing his hand out of his father's grip. "Get your hands off me!"

"We have to evacuate!"

Seifer could hardly comprehend what was happening but he knew that he had to stay. He couldn't run, couldn't flee. "I'm staying. _Someone_ has to stop this!"

"There is no _stopping_ it – not now." Artos made an attempt to grab Seifer's arm once more, this time with more authority. "I have a shuttle a few blocks from here... we can escape through the back but we must leave NOW!"

Seifer slipped out of the grip once more, standing his ground. "Are you deaf, old man?! I said I'm NOT leaving!"

"Soldiers get paid to die, son. I am a man that does not and neither are you."

"Then I'll die without getting paid." Seifer knew it was crazy, he knew the best course of action was to evacuate but he couldn't live with himself if he left all these people to die. "I'm stayin'... there's got to be a way to stop it!"

"Son, I will _not._.." Artos spoke precise, angry. He snatched up Seifer's arm one last time before losing his temper. "THIS IS NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION – YOU ARE TO COME WITH ME, SEIFER AND YOU WILL OBEY!"

Reaching to Asterion, Seifer drew out his gunblade, staring his father down as he took a step back, bumping into Squall who had arrived as reinforcement. "You touch me again and you're losing a hand. Don't make me end you the way I did Madalyn Wren..."

The confusion written on his father's face was only for a moment but Artos was a man read the message loud and clear. He unbuttoned his coat, shaking his head. "How disappointing then...so much like your mother after all..." Artos reached into his coat pocket for a revolver he had tucked away, slowly backing towards the exit. He kept the gun in hand, watching his son for any aggressive movements.

"I'll take that as a point of pride–" Seifer looked to the Guardian as it began eliminating the scientists and civilians that still scrambled around the stage, trapped under fallen debris or stage lights. The struggle between Zone and Menelaus caught his eye as he watched the former Forest Owl forcefully shove the Justice of Galbadia towards the creature as a means to get away. Like a sneaky little weasel that Seifer knew he had always been, he fed the creature exactly what it wanted. Seifer watched as the tendrils and chains tore Menelaus apart, leaving nothing in its destruction. He turned back to Artos, "Better hurry... you want to save your own skin don't you, father?"

Artos hesitated, taking a final look at his son before he vanished out of sight. It wasn't long before Seifer watched Caraway and Zone disappear right behind Artos, both hauling their assess like the weak and pathetic cowards they truly were. The entire display disgusted Seifer to his core and he took a steadying breath, too much was happening to keep track of everything at once. He could taste smoke and ash in the back of his throat, almost forgetting about the electrical fire.

When they turned around the doors had finally gave way and soldiers began to flood into the large briefing room in groups of three. Seifer had a bad feeling the moment he caught the over-eagerness of a young soldier, noticing the live grenade in his hand.

"Back this way!" Squall shouted, retreating back to the stage. He didn't see the grenade that had taken flight and fell at Retribution's feet.

"NO! GET DOWN!" Seifer snatched up and threw Squall to the ground and laying on top of him to shield his body from the blast. The grenade went off, sending everyone into an even greater panic.

Disoriented, Seifer shook his head, trying to work the earsplitting ringing noise out of his ears as he lifted his body off of Squall. They were both unharmed, thankfully out of the range of the blast but still too close for comfort. Seifer looked up and saw that the grenade had successfully crippled Retribution. The creature staggered back a few steps but as it rose upright the wounds inflicted upon its body began to seal back up. A laugh erupted from the creature, amused.

"Mor͡t̶al̢ ͏w͟e͟ápo̶ns wi̶l͢l̛ ̡n͢o͘t ͝st͏op̸ me,͢ tr͠y̕ ́as yo̴u͡ ҉m̀ig̕h̀t̴.͠.̨.͢" ͘

"Doors are open – let's MOVE!" Squall picked up the pace, tugging at Seifer as they both began to sprint through the soldiers and the remaining crowds of people.

"I̕m̸̕͞p̀͜ud̶̸͟en̛t ͠v͠҉e̷̡r҉͏m̸i͞n̸!̸͡ ̶̵Y̵̡̨où ̨͠ar̀͡e ̵̨l̶i͡k͘̕e ̡҉f̶͠l̸͜i̷es̡.̀͝.."̛҉͜ ́̕͜

Seifer shoved through the crowd to get ahead, using his body to carve open a path as Squall kept right on his heels. He tackled through soldiers that had begun making formations for an assault outside the hall. Several shouted and begun brandishing their weapons but none of that mattered to them. They needed to seek out Archelaus, hoping that he had found a vehicle in time.

 _Such a mess..._

Once outside the main doors they could see the city had quickly deteriorated into utter chaos. The PA systems rang off with the sound of gunfire and screams from within the briefing room, indicating that the rest of the city had heard the entirety of the horrific events as they carried on inside.

Everyone was in a full blown panic as riots broke out in the streets. Soldiers were fighting civilians while civilians attempted to flee. The military had arrived and were moving into position in full force. The gates were busted wide open, bringing in G-Force units armed to the teeth by the truckloads.

"Archelaus should be here with one of these trucks... if not..."

"THERE!" Seifer had zeroed in on the Empyral as he climbed out of the armored vehicle just outside the gates.

"All this for a fire? What the hell is going on?!"

"You didn't hear?" Squall caught up with the two Empyrals, pointing to the PA systems. "We're calling for full evac – it... it broke out of containment."

"What?!" Archelaus hung his head, defeated. "You've got to be kidding me... We need to do something. Can't we stop it?!"

Seifer started for the vehicle. "We run. It's all we've got right now."

Archelaus brought up the rear, "And the plan?"

"What plan? The plan's gone. Let's get to the checkpoint and try to figure it out there... I can't think with this noise..." Seifer noticed the screams from the panicked civilians arose the moment Archelaus opened the door to the armored vehicle. He hurried to make sure he was inside the vehicle first, taking his seat behind the wheel as Seifer turned to assist Squall getting inside safely. His hands barely had time to fit inside the door frame before they slipped free and the Empyrals both witnessed Squall quickly become consumed by the tide of civilians in mass hysteria fighting to claw their way into the vehicle.

It had become survival of self, not the fittest and none of them had been prepared for it.

Seifer launched his arms out, barely gripping onto the tips of Squall's fingers before they slipped free. It was near instantaneous that the mob grabbed hold of Seifer as well and began to remove him from the vehicle as well. He felt his ankles grabbed by Archelaus but he kicked himself free. It was quick to see there was no point in trying to secure their ride, not like this. He just hoped that Archelaus had the sense to abandon the truck as the civilians dropped him to the pavement and he manage to slip away.

Mob mentalities were the ugliest in times of chaos, and like a pack of starving vultures, the civilians swooped in and covered the truck from the ground up, fighting and attacking others just for a chance to fit inside and escape with little injury.

As the mob progressed, Seifer found Squall rising from the mob battered and sore with a freshly bloodied cut on his lip. "Damn it...I wasn't fast enough..."

"Fuck it, let 'em have the goddamn thing..." Seifer forcefully shoved a screaming man out of his way as he approached. "We'll move faster on our feet anyway, let the crazies have fun trying to navigate that truck out of this area..."

"Not like they're goin' anywhere anytime soon... This place is a nightmare." Squall wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking to Archelaus with blood stained teeth. "Okay – new plan. We need to–"

In an instant everyone found their bodies slammed onto the ground from the explosive surge of power that blew a hole out the side of the Presidential residence where the briefing room had been. Seifer's body protested with him as he tried to stand back up, adrenaline fueling him to rise to his feet as he bolted around the corner, watching the civilians as they stopped, petrified by the creature that had emerged from the debris. The others weren't far behind, standing still as the crowds resumed their frantic escape. This was no time to gawk, but none of these people had actually come face-to-face with such a horrific creature. Even Seifer couldn't stop himself from his observances in mere fascination.

The Guardian began striking chunks of walls away as it freed itself from the building. Slick black tendrils began to spread, seeking for more lives to take but Seifer felt as though it had been searching for something.

"̕Y͏ou ͢have o͟nļy ͞s̨p͢ed up ͝t̷h͘e i͠nèviţa͡ble. ̴I s̵ha͏ll t̀ea͏r̛ ͏thi͡s ci͘t͟y ap̀a͝rt.́.͠.͢." ̨

For a brief moment Seifer felt completely disconnected from reality as it continued its hunt, disregarding the soldiers commanding the three Operatives to move away so they could open fire. The military had moved in quick, eventually pushing the three SeeD Operatives out of the way as they began unloading their full arsenal on the Guardian.

"SEIFER! COME ON!"

Seifer followed behind Archelaus and Squall, distracted as to why the creature hadn't focused solely on him. Had he been seeking out Caraway? Seifer couldn't have been certain. A sick feeling of dread washed over him when he heard the suppressing firestorm suddenly cease. They stopped halfway to the Gateway in the center of the city before turning back to investigate from a safe enough distance.

"There's too much smoke..." Squall spoke between heavy breaths, pressing a hand into his waist as he fought through a painful cramp. "Can either of you see anything?"

The smoke and dust had finally settled and it appeared that Retribution was gone. It was quiet in the streets as the scattered crowds of people stopped, turning to look back at the zone that had been riddled with missiles, grenades, bullet storms and explosive incendiaries. They caught a collective breath, watching along with the guards as they searched the area.

"You know something?" Seifer exhaled. "That grenade in the briefing room tore it apart... I wonder if they time it right – I bet..."

"I wouldn't bet just yet..." Doubt crept into Seifer's mind as Archelaus looked up to the sky, tapping Squall on his chest and pointing up to the heavens above.

"Oh... no..."

The maelstrom had been brewing and midst the chaos no one had yet taken notice to it growing. It was slow but visibly blackening the skies as it increased in its sheer size and intensity, bigger than ever before. Before they realized it had turned the early evening skies to an endless night, completely blocking out any sunlight from the safe world outside their miserable hell.

"There!" Seifer and Squall followed Archelaus' finger as it pointed to the cluster of armored vehicles near the blast. Boiling up from beneath, black matter exploded in every direction, flipping the heavy vehicles into the air and sending them crashing down on the soldiers. Those who had survived the retaliation turned and fled in terror.

"A vortex like that will flatten this city..." Squall turned his body, looking around. "We're going to get sucked in if we don't leave now!"

Retribution rose up, its body had been severely wounded from the fight but it was healing quick. Tendrils began to form and manifest the black wings Seifer once claimed as his own, shielding the Guardian from any leftover fire as its body recovered. It wasn't long before Retribution spotted the three gunblade specialists and Seifer and Archelaus both flinched as they felt the deafening boom of madness creep into the crevices of their minds.

 _T҉h̶i͠ef... Şl͘ay̨er͢ ̡of͞ God̨s͝.̴.̡.̛ Wic̛ked͏,҉ vil͢e, ̛i̡m̨puden̨t creat̛u̧re͏ y̶ou àre҉..̶. it ̵e͏n҉ds.̢.̶.̸ ̛now... ̕_


	29. Titan Warfare (Finale, Part II)

The storm erupted in an explosion of powerful blasts of thunder, echoing across the skies as the funnel of power began its descent, joining with Retribution's raised, clawing hand. Squall had seen this once before, back in Dollet and it was just as terrifying then as it was now.

"What is it doing?" Archelaus began to back away, knocking into debris and civilians fleeing the area. "What's happening?!"

The instant the tendrils and chains began to anchor around the creature to hold it in place, Squall grabbed the Empyrals he stood between and bolted in the opposite direction of the storm. They didn't get far. Before long, the glass-shattering pitch that reverberated from the dark being had began to rise, disorienting anyone within its radius.

"Grab something... anything that can't be pulled out of the ground!" Squall took to the lamp posts that lined the street, hoping they would be strong enough to withstand the pull. He secured his body around the post as Archelaus did the same with another. Seifer was the only one who lingered, despite Squall's pleading as shingles began to fly off of roofs, fences, trash receptacles and benches started to become drawn towards the vortex.

The pressure was rising fast and that was at the moment Seifer made the decision to stagger away. The air currents drawing everything in were starting to pull the Titan. He ducked behind a stray vehicle and even he knew it had been a bad decision. The pitch rose to agonizing levels as glass began to crack and shatter, flying towards the spiraling cloud of energy. Squall watched with wide eyes as the car Seifer had taken shelter behind began to shift and move. Small trees that had lined the streets began to uproot and soon after pieces of buildings and wrought iron fence begun to give way and fly through the air.

Seifer threw himself into a post, holding tight as his body began to lift in the air. Squall held on tight, bracing for the blast that would come. Looking down through the arms shielding his head, Squall watched as the bolts in the posts started to lift and shake out one at a time. The post shifted and loosened, the metal began to bend with Squall's weight attached to it, gravitating towards the pull.

It took great effort in opening his eyes, but once he did, Squall watched as the tail end of the vortex coiled and wrapped around Retribution's hand. Fingers closed tight and with all its force sent the energy out in one massive and chaotic blast. The churning skies cracked open and the pulse wave blasted outward, consuming everything in its destruction.

The pulse struck them like a tidal wave of force, hurdling them through the air. Squall braced himself for impact, feeling his body slam hard against the Gateway, feeling it shake and threaten to fall as it crumbled around them. Archelaus was the first to recover and grabbed Squall to drag him away from the Gateway, safe from any of several pieces that threatened the structure's collapse.

Archelaus dusted Squall off, checking him over. "You alright?!"

"Your head..." Squall looked to Archelaus to answer but immediately found he focused on the gaping head wound the Empyral had suffered from the blast. He winced when he tried to get a better look at the steady stream of dark blood that spilled down the side of Archelaus' face.

"Yeah..." Wilhelm wiped it away with the sleeve of his jacket. "I'll be fine, sir – does it hurt to turn your neck?"

Testing his range of motion, Squall looking around in disbelief that center of the once-beautiful metropolis had become a nearly flattened. The presidential residence became a pile of scorched and scattered debris, the trees lining the street in the parks had been mangled and twisted into unrecognizable shapes. Everything had been blown apart, hundreds of years of history gone in a matter of seconds.

"It's gone... the Guardian is gone?" Archelaus stood, looking around. "Sir...Where did it go?"

 _Seifer... what happened to Seifer...?_

"Where–" Squall could taste the tinge of blood in the back of his throat as he coughed up the dust and smoke that had been filling his lungs, his legs buckled out from beneath him when he tried to stand, remaining seated until he recovered. Squall tried to lift his head, the tightness in his neck told him of the whiplash he had experienced. Taking a dry swallow, Squall tried to speak again. "Wilh–?" He erupted in a fit of coughs, his voice raspy when he was finished. "Wh – where's Seifer...?"

Archelaus scanned the area, shaking his head. "I don't know... stay here... I'll go check the gateway..."

Before Squall could protest, Archelaus had made his way back to the rubble, seeking out for any sign of the Titan. There was no use trying to call out without coughing again so Squall took the time to recover. His endurance was perilously low after the vortex blast, his body from head to toe felt as if he had been sucked into the cyclone itself.

 _How could this have happened...? What do we do now?_

The sudden movement out of the corner of Squall's eye placed him on high alert. He reached and gripped Lionheart's hilt, trained eyes surveyed the treeline. He heard a loud crack and unsheathed his gunblade partway until he watched as Irvine emerged from out of the mangled debris field unharmed. He spotted Squall, waving him down and tossing two travel packs out onto the sidewalk. Squall had hoped that he had brought backup but sadly, Irvine was alone.

 _No... not alone... Zell!_

Tears filled his eyes with a surge of emotions the moment Squall saw Zell rise up from the trees. The surge grew all the more when he watched Zell turned to offer a hand to reveal Nino, helping her climb out from the brush and debris. Squall made another attempt to stand and greet his friends but failed. The moment they saw him collapse Nino was quick to make her way to his side.

"Squall!" She knelt down, checking him over as Archelaus had. There was a faint smile on her lips, as happy to see Squall as he was her. "You're hurt..."

Squall waved a hand, brushing off the bruises and scrapes from being thrown. "It's nothing. I'll be fine..." He wasn't above taking her hand as she carefully assisted him, standing him upright. He looked to Irvine who rushed to his side. Squall noticed that Zell had been the odd man out, making himself the only one who chose to keep his distance, watching them carefully from the middle of the wrecked street along with their equipment.

"It was crazy... we thought to cut through to the park when we saw it all go down but the military is here in full force, Squall – it's crazy..."

Squall tried to listen to Irvine but he couldn't take his attention off of Zell. It was strange to see him after his infusion. He hoped he could have recognized him but in truth, there was absolutely nothing about him that reminded Squall of who Zell was from before. He once had an upturned mouth, looking as if he never stopped smiling. Now he looked as if he had never learned how to smile, void of any light that he used to naturally carry with him.

There was a darkness in him that Squall could see all the way from where he stood. Zell held his brow at a low level but what Squall could see he knew he didn't like. With fierce eyes, wild like an animal. Zell looked dangerous, almost scary in the way he stood ready for confrontation. Squall attempted to wave and illicit a response but instead Zell kept his head low as he scanned the area, seeming completely disinterested in reuniting with old friends.

 _Perhaps for the best... we don't know if the creature is gone or not... we have to be careful. There will be time later for a reunion...right now we have to find Seifer..._

There was a rattle from the Gateway and the party turned to watch Archelaus pulling Seifer free from the mangled limbs of broken trees and debris. Catching his balance on one foot, Seifer dusted himself off and turned to immediately lock onto Nino. Squall watched as his face went completely blank with the realization that she was even standing there.

"Nino...?!" Seifer used Archelaus to move, it was clear he couldn't put any weight on his right leg, holding his thigh in place as he tried to limp in her direction.

Nino didn't hesitate, waiting just long enough for Irvine to have a supportive grip on Squall's forearm to keep him upright before she took off to greet the Titan. Squall planted his feet, able to stand on his own as he watched her run past Zell, despite the fixed glare he kept locked in Seifer's direction.

"We shouldn't stay long..." Squall murmured, catching on that Zell had heard him. He watched as the combat specialist nodded absently, watching him shiver as he looked to the blackened skies.

It was still daylight but the skies from as far as they could see were black as night, same as before in Dollet and Monterosa. What kind of power was held within this creature to be able to cast such a wide force of energy? Squall had tried to grasp it, frustrated even when Seifer didn't have all the answers.

 _Old. He says, very old power._

Squall looked to Seifer, watching him fight through the tears and the pain written on his face each time he tried to put weight on the leg to move faster to get to Nino. Archelaus' head wound had already closed up but Seifer was still recovering from Monterosa, sporting several fresh cuts of his own. Even Tomé had warned him that he would need to be more cautious, that it would take time for his body to restore the energy he had spent capturing Retribution. Squall fought with the small smile that formed when he watched Seifer fall into Nino, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Where were they?"

"Caraway's. They came up from the passageways in the sewers." Irvine removed his hat, brushing back the stray hairs. "Squall, we got a problem... Madalyn Wren is dead..."

"Really, is that much of a problem? Sounds like a relief..." Squall had no filter at this point, there wasn't any need for it at a time like this. He tested out his abilities to walk, his injuries not as severe as he had anticipated but he stopped mid-step, a memory of Seifer's earlier statement and the realization of what he had tried to tell him hit Squall in the face as if he dove head first into a brick wall.

" _I did something – something terrible...and... they're going to be looking for me when they find out..."_

"Wait," Squall turned back around. "What do you mean she's dead?"

"Cold body...and dead as dead can be. Someone had their way with her and ripped out her heart from her stomach. Left her naked on Caraway's desk. Heart discarded and all."

The visualization alone was enough to make Squall sick to his stomach when he looked back at Seifer as he pressed his face against hers with tightly closed eyes, his hands held onto her and spoke words Squall couldn't quite make out but it was clear that Zell had heard them fine.

"Nino." It was a commanding tone Zell had taken when he spoke her name, his fists flexing as he paced, his walk reminded Squall of that of a bear. His heavy steps seemed to ripple the ground, tiny flecks of rock seemed to scatter with each time he turned to walk back and forth. The pacing became more erratic the longer he stood by watching.

Squall turned back to Seifer, watching the way his predatory blue-green eyes took in the fellow Titan in lesser regard. There was something the way Zell had spoke Nino's name Seifer was instantly turned off from, especially when Zell began making his approach.

Nino turned back and held a hand out to Zell to stop him from coming closer. Even she noticed their immediate discord and tried to quell the situation before it arose to violence. Zell snatched up her hand and pulled her away before Seifer could reach for her. Zell attempted to be gentle in his way of shoving Nino towards Squall, his gaze locked onto Seifer. It was like watching two...

 _Alphas..._

"Got somethin' you wanna say to me, Almasy?" Zell kept a calm head, his voice flat as he paced around Seifer. "Don't ya... think ya maybe _owe_ me some kind of ah... some kind of _explanation_?"

Seifer kept his eyes on Nino as she slowly lingered, taking her time to return to Squall. He shoved Archelaus away, his arrogance holding him upright. "Not at this second, no... there are more pressing issues we must attend to...you know, what with the apocalypse and all..."

"Yeah, well..." Zell's lips curled back into a quiet snarl as he pulled Seifer's arm and spun him around to face him, words, spitting bitter hatred as he nearly knocked Seifer off his balance. "Maybe if you take your eyes off my _sister_ for more than a second..."

Seifer cut him off, rolling his shoulders as he looked down to Zell. "I'm not going to fight with you, but you need to back away. Now."

"Zell, that's enough...come on..." Nino started her approach until Zell raised a gloved finger to her.

"Not until he gets a good, hard look at what he did to me..." His eyes returned to Seifer's as he raised his hands in presentation of his own body. "So check me out... take a GOOD look at the fuckin' monster you made outta me..."

 _Okay, enough of this..._

"I'm going to agree with Seifer on this one. Now is not the time or the place." Squall felt pain shooting down his spine with each step, gripping onto Lionheart as Irvine followed. "We've wasted more time than we have to give and we need to evacuate the area before the creature makes a return."

"Oh, I know... I've just got somethin' else...somethin' I've been itchin' to do..." Zell swept Seifer out from under the only foot that he had to stand on, knocking him flat on his back.

Archelaus tried to intervene but Zell's reflexes were far superior compared to the standard Empyral, knocking him backwards with a single push. The darkness within Zell grew as he stood over Seifer, lifting a foot to plant across the top of his throat.

"ZELL! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nino kept her distance, pleading with her brother as Squall picked up the pace, watching as Seifer tried to push Zell's foot off from his throat but it remained solid, slowly applying pressure. His arms shook using what strength Seifer had left to move him but Zell stood steady.

"Gravity's a bitter bitch huh, Seifer?" Zell growled, forced breaths left his mouth through gritted teeth. "Yeah... I can't wait to show you the things I've learned to do..."

"Hey, now! That's enough, let's calm down and talk about this!" Irvine rushed ahead, holding his hands out.

"ZELL, STOP THIS!" Squall commanded, now in an unsteady jog as he hurried. "THIS ISN'T YOU!"

"I know, Squall! This _isn't_ me!" Zell looked up, finally addressing his former Commander. "This is what he MADE me!"

"If I – hadn't – we'd... all be dead – Zell..." Seifer forced out the words, his nails scratching into the skin drew out the dark blood from Zell's bare calf but the newer Titan remained firm. "Please Zell – I... can't... breathe..."

"Yeah, neither could I when you and Wren were watchin' me after you started my infusion. You put this energy inside of me, Seifer... so tell me, _friend_... ya feelin' that pressure yet?!" He pushed his foot down slowly and Seifer's jaw opened wide in a gasp as the pavement cracked beneath him, fighting to get a breath in but all he could do was choke. His body writhed and convulsed while Zell's expression went completely dead. "That's just that Empyral energy, yeah? I'm drawing it up from the ground underneath ya. Wasn't hard to figure out what was in that infusion after a while..." He pushed in further and veins started to appear on Seifer's forehead and Zell let out a dark laugh. "But it's the Titan energy that's coursing through me that _I've_ decided I'm gonna kill ya with..."

"NO! _ENOUGH_!" Nino jumped in between them, pushing Zell off of Seifer and backwards into Archelaus. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

Squall immediately dropped down to Seifer's side as he finally drew in a breath, his face purple from being without oxygen for so long. Irvine kept watch on the screaming fight that broke out between Zell and Nino. She kept her hands to Zell's chest, walking him backwards as far from Seifer as she could.

"I told you this was what I would do! Don't you DARE take this from me, NINO!" Zell held no restraint in shoving Nino back but she was on him the moment she found her balance.

"NO! I forbid it! You can't just kill anyone who looks at you wrong!"

"Oh, but it's okay for Seifer to!" Zell pushed her back, keeping his distance as they both moved further down the street. "Let's do a body count on the number of people that Seifer has killed, Nin... does it match mine? I sorely doubt it!"

"Can someone shut them the hell up?" Archelaus muttered under his breath, lifting Seifer's head to clear his airway. "There could be this wild death-monster moving 'round here and we'd never hear it comin' with all that noise..."

"Yeah, Arch is right – we don't know who could be listenin' too..." Irvine looked around while taking a knee.

Squall didn't know what to do. His hands were already full before they had arrived. His best efforts went into trying to call out to Zell when the argument began to escalate. When Seifer tried to stand, Squall gestured for Archelaus and Irvine to get him to his feet as he started down the street. The longer the two fought the farther apart they became separated from the group. He ignored Irvine calling his name as he followed behind Squall. He unfastened the leather loop that held Lionheart in place as a precaution should he find the need to intervene.

Zell let out a growl in his frustration, trying to get Nino to understand the logic in his vindication. "Think about it, Nin! I'm doing the world a favor by getting rid of this bastard! You want him doing the same to you like he did Wren?!"

Nino halted in her pursuit after her brother, stunned by his comment. Denial was written all along her face, "Seifer didn't kill Wren..."

Immediately following Nino's statement, before Zell could open his mouth in response they felt a chilling presence in the air. Squall had only a few feet to go before he could have reached them in time but before either could react they heard the quiet flutter of the wings high above them. Everyone managed to look up just in time to watch writhing tendrils of the creature shoot down from above, hooking into Nino as they lifted her high into the air. In a flash she was gone and Seifer's voice echoed in the sudden deafening silence.

"NINO!"

Squall could have easily memorized the moment in its entirety from the time Nino had vanished. He watched the way Zell's expression changed from rage to sheer panic as he choked on his own breath. The wind from the force blew Squall's hair back as he lurch forward to reach for her but it was too late.

Nino was gone, swept away by Retribution who had returned at full strength.

They watched as the black wings carried them both back to the remains of the Presidential residence, and when Retribution landed he dropped Nino at its splayed feet. Crying out, Nino tried to drag herself away but the creature was quick to lift her back into its coiling grasp. Toying with her like a predator with its prey.

Irvine was immediately placed in a state of shock. This was the first time he had seen the creature so close without being behind a scope at long-range and the sight being so up close and personal had been enough to shake the bravery right out of him. With Seifer so severely wounded, the culmination of fear and panic was clear on his face as Archelaus held him back, fighting like hell to keep him from wounding himself even further. The moment Nino vanished it had been as if Seifer's greatest fears had finally come to fruition and he clawed and raged out of desperation, on the verge of frothing at the mouth just trying to get to her.

But Zell... Zell was in a state of feral rage. The type of rage that involved teeth gnashing, blood boiling, blinding, screaming rage as he instantly broke out into a full run. He managed to clear the two blocks distance in a heartbeat before Retribution's free arm backhanded him into the trees and sent him flying backwards.

"͡Al͝l̴ th̨e ̧mi҉ǵht͜ ͠of ͘a ͝scream͞in̶g̨ whęl͡p.̀ ͘ Ru̴n ͝a͞ĺon͘g̡ ͠T̡it̴a̷n,̷ ̀I do ̕n̵ơt ̨sùf̨f̀er̢ t́he͏ ͟insult̢ your mo͏rt̛als̵ c̵alĺ ͘a͘ ͠cha҉l̶le͟ņge.҉"̡

The creature had been unfazed by Zell's attempt at striking it. Wrapped in writhing tendrils, Nino kicked and flailed trying to get away, but Retribution's response was to laugh. The fruits of her efforts were meaningless. It was a trap, one that Retribution had been joyful in laying out for Seifer as it tormented him to his core.

"C̸͞o̴̡͡m̢̡̢e͘͢ ́͞O̧͟d̷̕įns̛l̢a͘͟y͏͘e̡̢͡r, ́͟c̨҉͏o̴͞m̶e͢ ̕f̢o̵͜r͢ ̀́͡t̡h̸̴͘á̢t w̸͠h̷͟͢i҉c͡h̸ ͟y̢͞ou ̵́͟w̶̛̛i̴̡͜l͘ļ͘҉ ҉n̶e͜v̴é͟r ̡́ś͝͠ą͠v̡͡e̴̢.̡̡̛"

Squall unsheathed Lionheart, motioning for Irvine to draw his shotgun. He looked down to Seifer and watched as he continued to thrash against Archelaus' hold, fighting to get away. "I'LL FUCKING END YOU!" Seifer lunged forward but Archelaus caught him as they both fell to the ground. "GET OFF ME WILHELM – LET ME GO! WE NEED TO SAVE HER – PLEASE!"

"Ho͘w ̛l̢o̸ng ̸w͘i͏ll ͘ìt̡ ̛tak̨e̸ m͟e ţo ̵bu̴rrow in̵t̴ǫ ̕h̷er ͏h͝ear͜t̴?͝ ͡Rest ͠e͜ąs͝y̕, ͠Ti͘ţa̛n.̀.҉.҉ I ̵s̢hall͡ ęn̷d ýou̢r ͟şuf̡f̢eri̕ng̀ ͏l̵o͡ng ̨befor̸e I̢ ҉e͝n̶d͜ ̷t͡he͞i̶rs͠...̛

The black eyes of the creature looked to Nino as it pulled her close. Tendrils slowly began to move up and intertwine around her body, slowly gravitating to coil around her neck. The creature's free hand raised up high, drawing the vortex in for another blast. This one moved much faster, charged with the dark energy that had been restored to full power as the core slowly began to pull down to the reaching hand. Nino was running out of time the longer they delayed and Squall knew it wouldn't be long before the entity finished everyone off in one final attack.

Zell began to lift himself up, burning with renewed hate.

"Zell! We're coming! Irvine – you with me?" Squall turned back to Irvine and hit him square in the chest, bringing him out of his crippling anxiety. "IRVINE KINNEAS! Are you with me?!"

He watched as Irvine closed his eyes, letting out a deep trembling breath, "Yeah brother, yeah... yeah, I'm with ya."

"You can't be serious!" Archelaus continued to hold Seifer pinned flat to the ground, "You storm that thing and it's going to kill you! We need to evacuate!"

"We ain't leavin' anyone behind..." Irvine drew his rifle, holstering his shotgun and took to following Squall's lead as they made their way to face the creature in battle. The gunslinger dropped to a knee and lined up his sights, "On your go, Squall!"

Squall planted his feet, Lionheart gripped tight in his hands as he launched himself into a full sprint towards Retribution. A tendril launched in his direction and was cut down, one after another a second, third, fourth and seventh tendril struck and were sliced apart as Squall displayed the legendary skill that had once defeated monsters that had sought out to destroy humanity years ago. Adrenaline surged as he pulled the blade back, swelling with the force of his remaining might as he unleashed a flurry of slashes and cuts, slicing through piece after piece, chiseling Retribution down just enough...

As the final hit landed on the arm holding Nino, the second she fell to the ground Squall was there to free her of the tendrils around her neck, dragging her away as fast as he could and signaled Irvine, "DO IT NOW!"

Irvine released a steadying breath and unleashed a flurry of fast shots. Once the clip fell from the gun he dropped his rifle and drew out his shotgun, reaching into his back pocket and slapped in his own custom Hyper shot round. Banned in several countries for its use of raw energy but Squall knew he always kept one on him at all times as a 'just in case,' and this was the perfect opportunity to use it.

"YA'LL MIGHT WANNA BRACE YOURSELVES CAUSE THIS ONE'S GONNA HURT!" Irvine raised the gun high, aiming it dead center at the cluster of bullet holes that were slowly starting to heal and fired it right into the creature's heart.

The blast of energy had successfully stunned the creature, staggering it long enough for them to begin their retreat but the attacks they had made seemed to have only tripled its power and the wanting need to destroy. The vortex was beginning to swallow everything in its radius as they started making their way back.

"TIME TO BOOGIE! ZELL! DOUBLE TIME!" Irvine called for Zell to follow as Squall supported Nino as they ran as a group. She was weakened but her wounds were closing fast and eventually she was the one grabbing onto Squall to pull him along. He had never seen someone recover so fast, not even Seifer. Looking up at the Gateway they saw a vehicle that had not been there before. There was hope they would survive after all. Tomé and Thatcher had arrived with a vehicle and were flagging them down. Seifer was ready to jump out of his own skin waiting on them to arrive, trying to place weight on his leg to get to them faster but instead he kept close to the vehicle his arms stretched out to grab them the second they were within reach.

"W̡i̷̵t̢ǹ͡é̸s͠s͞ ̕͘à҉s̵̡͞ ͏͏t͏̨h̡́ȩ̕ ͜͞f͡ò̷r̸c̨e̴̡s̸̕͠ o͟͝͞f͏̶ ̢̕t̨͞h̴e̷͘ ̧͞u͜ǹi̛ve͜rs̨e̷ ̴̨͠b̕en͟͡d̀͜ ͘t̨́o͟͡ ̸̛̕m̨e̶̷͜.̨̧.͝͡."̢ ́

"COME ON! LET'S GO!" Thatcher held the back doors of the stolen military vehicle wide open, motioning them to hurry. Irvine was first to dive in, Squall was next, pulled in by Archelaus as Seifer grabbed Nino, shoving her into the truck before climbing inside on his own.

Squall looked around. In the moment he had completely overlooked that they were still missing someone. "Where's Zell?!"

"He didn't come with?! Damn it! I'm sorry but we wait any longer." Tomé moved aside while Archelaus took the drivers seat. "If we stay, that blast _will_ kill us – there's no time!"

Nino cried out as she reached for the doors to exit but Seifer was there to grab her hands, holding her back. "Nino, it's too late–we _have_ to go!"

"NO! HE'S STILL OUT THERE!" Nino planted a hand into Seifer's chest as she barreled through, opening the doors and taking off in full sprint.

–

Zell looked up at the whirling vortex that had managed to uproot the trees that had been planted long before he was ever born. Thick roots and giant mounds of dirt swam in a spiral along with steel and concrete debris that had been sucked into the maelstrom. It was a grotesque but fantastic display of pure energy, and Zell was only granted such an opportunity to admire it as long as he remained in place. His power kept him grounded, not even lifting him in the slightest. He felt the energy push him back into the earth with each step he made closer to the creature, his fists tight and ready. Zell was blasted with powerful currents of energy, deep cracks began to spread underneath him until the pavement began to break apart and pull into the vortex.

Still, Zell remained planted into the earth, fearless as he believed in the extent of his Titan abilities, trusting them to protect him from this creature's power. He remained steady, feeling the gravity holding him in place, drawing the gravity beneath his feet into his own charged attack. The time Squall and Irvine spent stunning Retribution had been put into building up his reserves of pure, raw energy, and it was going to be big.

"A͡͏ sp̢e҉ctacul͢a̕r̨ e͜x̢hib̀it͜íón ̷o̡f̷ p̧o͠w̧er,͝ ҉Tįt̨a̛n̴.̢.. bu̴t ̷i̴t̢ ͟will ̷no̵t͠ b̷e ͢ȩno͘ugh͝ ͢t̸o̵ ͝st̢op͟ me̵.͞.̀. W͜it̢n̶e̡s͞s̶ ̧t҉he̡ t͡ŕue͡ po̕we̶r͠.͠..

"Witness this..." Zell dropped his body but before he fell to the ground he felt the vortex lift him up high into the air. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the energy pull at his feet, feeling the connection to the ground underneath him hold him steady like an invisible tether.

Retribution stood proud in its victory, coiling the verge of the cyclone around its mangled hand and began to pull. Zell had been waiting for it, channeling the gravity that was stored in his body and like an anchor submerged in deep water, he executed is attack to propel his body back into the earth, the impact releasing every ounce of reserved energy that he had built up. It emitted a shockwave blast so massive, so powerful that it vaporized everything in its wide radius.

Zell didn't expect death to happen so easily, not after being shot point blank in the face and surviving that impact. He had been so focused on channeling his energy that he didn't think to hold onto the ability to manifest the protective plating that he had learned to use. Still, the moment the shockwave was released Zell tore through the ground and found himself in a place he only knew of traveling to once. It was dark and endless, but most of all it was quiet.

For the first time since his transformation from human to Empyral, Zell felt something that he had almost forgotten. The feeling was peace.

–

 _"I'm seeing things clear for the first time in my life. That was twice I died to keep you safe. I will not do it a third time..."_

The sound of her heartbeat was all Seifer cared to listen but the memories came flooding in all the more as he lay on top of her.

" _I will not die for you again."_

Without a second thought, Seifer had acted as her shield from the shockwave blast, so willing and ready to die for her. He loved her, he would do anything for her. The thought of losing Nino to the void... it was unfathomable for him to comprehend as he found himself acting on pure impulse. Seifer had given his life to her twice before and he was quick to do so the moment he tackled her to the ground mere seconds before the cataclysmic eruption came to swallow them whole.

 _You're my world, my heart, my everything...you're my everything, Nino... I couldn't bear to lose you._

With his body holding them both in place, Seifer realized the extent of his devotion to Nino, despite the perpetual wedge that continued to grow and force its way in between them. With that wedge came the stream of recent memories of his feigned contempt for her, no longer able to keep the guilt and the cruelty of words once spoken out of his head. He knew he could never away the pain he had inflicted but for what it was worth, he would die trying to make amends.

" _In what fantasy do you hold where you would believe I would risk my life for you at the drop of a hat?"_

Seifer held onto her for a few moments longer, afraid that it would be the last time. Terrified of the notion that he would never have the opportunity granted to him ever again. He took in the moment, trying to memorize everything he felt beneath him. Nino's body was warmer than he had expected it to be, but then again – everything about Nino, everything down to her very scent had changed.

" _Go become someone else's problem. I'm done with you being mine."_

Nino shuddered beneath him and Seifer lifted his torso to give her space to breathe, brushing the hair away from her eyes as he looked down at her, checking her over to see if she had been hurt. That was when he noticed the scorched ground all around him but noticing their immediate surroundings formed in a near-perfect circle had remained untouched. Smoke rose from the blackened pavement around them, giving Seifer the notion they had been encapsulated by an unknown force, an invisible barrier that protected them both from certain death.

 _Not possible... but the others... did they make it?!_

Seifer whipped his head around behind them, seeing the truck had been thrown and slammed into the remaining pillar of the gateway but luckily everyone appeared to have survived. He saw Tomé immediately placing Squall on the ground to nurse his wounds. Archelaus was next to exit the warped vehicle, looking to Seifer as Irvine and Thatcher surfaced from inside the armored truck that now lay on its side. There was a sigh of relief once he saw everyone was accounted for.

 _We survived... all of us... except –_

The increasingly hitching breath coming from Nino brought his attention to the massive crater that she had focused her eyes on. The storm clouds had begun to break away, the evening sunlight casting thick rays of brilliant orange upon the uprooted slabs of pavement, shedding light to the last place they had seen Zell standing but he was gone, nowhere to be found. There was an unsettling feeling when Seifer feared the worst, fearing that Zell had been lying in the center of the crater dead. He immediately lifted off of Nino and offered a hand to help her stand.

Scrambling to her feet, Nino dashed to the crater with Seifer following behind, both nearly tripping on the uneven ground as watched the cloudy figure rising up from the edge of the site. The clothes he wore had been scorched, his skin had a layer of ash and dust that covered him from head to toe but from out of the layers of black and grey were the bright blue eyes that locked onto Nino. Dusting himself off, the Titan's unbalanced feet started making his way to his sister.

Nino had a greeting ready and waiting for him when he drew near, packed in a fast punch directly into into his jaw. Zell stumbled backwards, holding his face as blood began to trickle from his nose. He recovered fast but Nino wasn't finished.

"YOU BASTARD! How could you DO THAT TO ME?!" She slammed her fists into his chest, shoving him away when he reached for her. "What if you didn't come back?! HUH?! WHAT THEN?!" Nino let out a sudden sob, moving in melt into Zell's body in a hug. Zell curled his arms around her tight, pressing his head into the side of hers, whispering his apologies. His expression hardened the moment he opened his eyes, watching as Seifer made his way towards Zell.

Before either Titan could speak, Seifer heard the footsteps from behind and watched as Tomé brushed past, immediately throwing her arms around Zell's neck the moment Nino pulled away. Tomé was next to start crying, obnoxiously so as she held onto Zell like he would float away if she let go. Seifer caught the way Zell flinched, holding his arms out away from his body, seeming to be afraid that he would hurt her.

"You're alive...you're alive... Hyne, Zell – how did you do that?!" Tomé kissed his cheek several times in succession and against his wishes. Before she finally broke away, her attention dropped down to the arms she held in her hands, fingers feeling the skin with sheer astonishment. Seifer watched the ripple beneath the skin as Tomé's fingers made a trail up to his shoulders and he shivered. "Oh Zell...how is this... I'm so sorry..." She hugged him again and the floodgates opened all the more. Zell's pained grimace remained firm as Squall and Irvine blew past Seifer to greet the Titan all over again.

The panic set in and Zell broke away from the embrace, in a flash he dashed across the crater, keeping a safe distance as his body held onto itself. "I can't..." Zell bit his lip, his jaw trembling. "I can't be touched right now...let's just talk... like this... this is – this is fine."

Nino lingered, slowly backing away to give them time with her brother. She held her hands behind her back as she walked away, completely unharmed. Seifer had the notion to approach her but reserved the impulse to do so. He kept his distance, trailing behind her as they looked over the remains of yet another capital city destroyed. The outer edges of the city had remained strong, but everything within several miles all around them had been damaged in varying levels of severity. Most of the buildings had collapsed, the remaining were threatening to give way at a moments noticed. It had looked no different than Dollet, that fact was made clear the longer they took in the devastation.

"It's gone?"

Seifer turned, seeing Squall and Irvine leaned over the crater and then back to Seifer.

"Looks like it." Seifer's voice came out hoarse as he tried to speak, still recovering from Zell's attack. He glanced over to the other Titan, watching as he slowly dipped away from everyone, keeping his distance as a hand slipped into to his front pocket.

Making sure of it, the group immediately began to scan the area for any signs of Retribution, unable to recover any evidence that the once living, breathing entity had ever existed. Irvine was the first to speak, brushing back the stray hairs and tucking them back into his hat.

"Holy hell, Zell... I think ya vaporized it with that thing you did – which – by the way, brother – that was fuckin' awesome..."

"Please don't...don't say that..." Zell kept his head down, shaking his head. He pressed his thumbnail into his front teeth, kicking at the rocks on the ground. Seifer always thought he looked like a child when he acted on the unsanitary habit, the coping mechanism to his anxiety he had carried with him for as long as Seifer could remember.

"So... what happened?"

Seifer left Squall in charge of retelling the events to Tomé as he moved away from the group. His throat felt as if it would close up at any moment, his leg cramped the longer he stood still. Walking delivered very little relief, putting weight on it only caused his leg to throb all the more but he was finally able to walk. He felt like his age had progressed a hundred years, each step feeling like his leg would snap off and he'd fall apart entirely.

He started to make his way to Nino as she sat on the sidewalk curb, but Squall had turned to address Seifer, calling for him to return. "Peylt and Menelaus didn't make it but... Zone escaped didn't he?"

"Yeah... Zone, Caraway... my father... all three of them did from what I saw...cowards..." Seifer kept his eye on the skyline as he made his way to the crater, listening to buildings as they continued to collapse and fall apart from the weakened state they had been left in. Sounds of survivors started to rise up, crying out for others who lived through the battle before eventually making their way to the center of the city, scattered and broken themselves, the civilians inspected the damage of the city they once called home. It wasn't a peaceful moment in the slightest, and Seifer felt selfish for taking it as a small victory.

The moment Seifer looked down at the ring on his finger the guilt begun to set in. He rotated the crest inward, concealing that part of his identity as he looked up to Squall. "We need to help these people before anything else."

"Wait – what? You mean the survivors?" Squall seemed almost shocked that Seifer would have even suggested it. "We can't do that..."

"We _have_ to, Squall... I have to be accountable for all of this." Seifer ran his thumb over the crest. "The blood is on _my_ name... I need to take responsibility."

"That's not all you oughta take responsibilities for..." The low growl that erupted from Zell brought everyone's attentions to the new Titan.

"It's a noble gesture, Seifer... but I have to be honest. The time it would take to help Galbadia is not a luxury we have right now." Squall sighed, "Even if Artos and Caraway escaped, it means it won't be long before they come looking for us..."

"You'd be right about that, sir!" Thatcher approached carrying a giant radio slung in a backpack fashion over his shoulder. He held a bulky green pair of headphones, pressing the earpiece into his ear as he approached. "Caraway just issued for all surviving Galbadian soldiers and human SeeD Operatives to assemble on the base. Martial law has been declared and is in effect. They've called for an immediate arrest of you guys – along with anyone who assists you."

Squall took a step forward, "Why?"

"They're claiming it was Seifer who broke the container and released the monster. They stated you helped, sir..."

Seifer's jaw dropped at the sheer stupidity of the claims, he had to fight to hold his temper in check, not wanting to blow up at the tech Operative. "That's bullshit! We never got _near_ that goddamn thing before it busted out on its own! What the fuck–"

"I'm just relaying the messages coming in, Almasy. Don't shoot the messenger..." Thatcher hesitated, looking to Squall. "Sorry, that was uhm... a bad choice of words..."

"Just give me the radio, Vinwick..." Squall brushed off the statement as Thatcher passed off the headphones to to him with apologetic regard.

Seifer kept a cautious eye on the survivors, watching as familiar faces began to emerge, SeeD Operatives, the ones who Squall had assigned to join them. The numbers were few but they began to gather. More had survived the destruction than any of them had assumed. Nino and Tomé approached the people who slowly gathered, seeking to heal those who had been severely wounded. Seifer had concern when he watched Nino vanish from his sight, but his sense of urgency was pulled back to Squall as he passed the headphones back and turned to address the group.

"I know I sound like a broken record but we need to get to Esthar. It cannot delay any longer, we have to leave _immediately_. We need to report what has happened to Laguna and rally Esthar to stand with us. If we're lucky we can finally put a stop to all of this."

"Are you so sure? It seems our luck's run out..." Irvine gestured to the scattering of bodies, his eyes bloodshot from the dust and smoke.

"Along with our _patience_..." Zell muttered under his breath, glaring at Seifer.

"Will you stop?!" Seifer shot his eyes right back at Zell before returning to their discussion, he knew he owed Zell more than an explanation for his actions but it was also not the time. "As much as I hate saying it, Squall's right... we need to make a break for it now while Galbadia is in chaos. It's our best shot at reaching Timber while they put their focus towards the city." Seifer rested his hands on his hips, trying to straighten his back to support himself upright. He balanced his weight on a single foot to release the pressure, positioning himself to stand with authority. "We probably can't help Galbadia now but our Operatives can... we can dispatch them to aid and assist while we make a run for it."

"Actually..." Tomé had returned from speaking with the growing number of people who had gathered. She turned, approaching Squall and Seifer as her equal commanding officers. "These people don't want to stay. They're asking to join us..."

"Join us? In Esthar?" Irvine chuckled at the thought. "We'd have to travel on foot with these kind of numbers!"

"Please..." One of the Operatives stepped forward, one of the Lightning Empyrals Seifer had trained in Garden. "This afternoon shortly after Leonhart recruited us, there was an order put in for the Elixir-X Operatives to be eliminated."

"What did you say?" Seifer approached, watching the Operative turn back, motioning.

The group separated and a group of G-Force soldiers emerged, several removed their helmets and saluted as their leader addressed Seifer. "Zone Rutkowski's people from Starlabs came earlier this morning. They ordered for us to administer these cocktails they brought with them, telling the Operatives that it was a booster but it's not... it's a fast-acting toxin that attacks the infusion. Infects them with Pyrexia and speeds up the process..." The soldier swallowed hard, "After the first group walked back into the barracks and dropped dead there was a panic and everyone started to try to flee the base. Those who volunteered to get you guys out of here were lucky but the ones who stayed... most didn't make it. We were ordered to eliminate the rest. My squad... we acted out of impulse and ran. We brought as many Empyrals we we could but... I couldn't stop it from happening, sir..."

"You did the honorable thing, soldier."

"It doesn't feel like honor... I feel... none of us know how we feel anymore... how could they do that to their own people? It wasn't just SeeD... several of our own men were killed too..."

Seifer looked at the faces that stared back at him, realizing that they were all lost. They had come to them like children, looking for someone to help. All Seifer could do was step forward, placing a reassuring hand on the soldier that held his head in shame. The Titan backed away and placed his hands low on his hips as he addressed the Operative. "What are the numbers so far? Is there a headcount?"

"Not yet..." The Operative gestured with his hand back to the survivors. "I can tell you there's a mixture of people. Human and Empyral, military and civilian. Several injured... I can't even give an estimate how many dying men and women we saw along the way. Best estimates tell me about a hundred and forty able bodies and the numbers will climb the longer we stick around."

"That's enough to make up a small company..." Squall turned back to Seifer, "We may need the numbers...we can't bring the civilians but we can take them to a safe location en route, get them as far away from here as possible while we make our way to Timber."

Seifer chewed on the inside of his bottom lip, beginning to pace as he mulled it over. He looked to Squall, "What do you think?"

"I just _told_ you what I think. If we're doing this together I need to hear your thoughts."

"Nah... I'm against it." Zell spoke up, removing his hand from the pocket and folded his arms high across his chest. "Too many risks involved... too many people to be responsible for... leave 'em, yeah? We're faster in smaller numbers."

"But we're in greater danger if we don't have people with us... We could do this...separate the groups and appoint leaders for both Human and Empyral..." Squall folded his arms, a finger running across his chin. "I'm leaving it to you to decide, Seifer. You take one group, I'll take the other. It worked for us in Monterosa."

"Yeah, it worked until it didn't... no offense, sir..." Thatcher kept his head down, still listening in on the radio.

"It didn't work because Caraway was the one in charge." Squall defended their plan, turning back to Seifer. "Consider what we're going up against, if Retribution is gone we still have to deal with Ferals and there's no telling how many Syndicate cells are out there and with Galbadia... The people we bring with us to fight may not all survive but there's strength in numbers..."

"You're tellin' me what I already know..."

"So you've decided?"

"Yeah, I've decided..." Seifer sighed, planting a hand on Squall's shoulder as he walked by, approaching the survivors.

There was a collective hush as they watched Seifer climb up to a spot where everyone could see him clear. From his vantage point on top of the toppled pile of concrete slabs, the group was much larger than he had expected, the scattering of people at the edge of the assembly was a mixture of people unsure of staying or leaving but they stopped to listen all the same. His eyes fell to the SeeD Operatives that had stood at attention and Seifer was overwhelmed with the crippling reality that there were so few of them left.

"The Battle of Monterosa was told as a stellar victory among those who listened as Caraway gave his speech during the live broadcasts... what you didn't hear him talk about were the losses that we as SeeD Operatives suffered devastating losses. You didn't hear about the swift executions that Caraway ordered on his own men and women when it became clear that the creature had begun to overtake us during the battle. Instead of rallying his men he ordered for them to be shot dead on sight in the middle of an active warzone. Now he's doing the same by declaring martial law on the people they swore to protect."

Seifer remembered the feeling of his manifested wings being ripped from his body, being chained to the device, the crippling pain once the machine had powered up. Fighting men and women influenced and controlled, seeking him as their target to destroy.

"Caraway failed to tell you about how he managed to send in an infiltration team into Garden, turning our own into Empyrals under the guise of a campaign they called Elixir-X, turning us out like numbers for his growing army...we lost several good men and women, countless lives were taken to feed these armies he has built up for himself..."

Seifer's body stiffened, feeling the hot heat of the blood that had once been on his hands, the vision of Wren appeared in the back of his mind along with the events of the Summit and Alnaj, remembering when he saw the bodies of Jack, Cass and Zell – all dead. All cold, lifeless and dead as they were laid to rest on slabs in a cold, dark room.

"No... he didn't mention any of that in his 'pretty little speech' contrived from all the lies and the bullshit that they've been feeding to all of us..."

Seifer looked down, cleaning the grime from underneath a nail that had bothered him long before he began his speech. From behind he felt Squall scale the concrete slab to stand beside him and the moment Squall Leonhart, the legend who defeated Ultimecia was beside the fallen Sorceress' Knight, people started to pay close attention.

"Caraway wants you to believe they were victorious, rising from an honorable fight...for glory and country and all that but... it's never been about glory and country – it's about power and control. General Fury Caraway seeks to control us all. He wants to what no mortal man should ever be given. He wants raw, unlimited power and you know now that he will stop at nothing to get it."

Seifer felt the lingering sensations of his first infusion, hearing the voice of the Guardian for the first time in his mind, the power that he had allowed to overtake him.

"With that said, you're standing here listening to me go on and on for one reason and one reason only: deep down, you _know_ this isn't over...and you know that we are the ones you want to stand behind in the coming battle against our enemies."

There was a rolling wave of whispers that began to rise. He had lost several listeners in his speech, a vast majority of them civilians unfit for travel. Few Operatives and soldiers began to leave but most remained, devoting their full attention to Seifer as he looked up from his dirty nails.

When he looked up he could see Matron's face in the back of his mind. Her gentle smile, her kind eyes as she spoke to him, _"_ _They will come to you, asking for your help when they realize they are children reaching around in the darkness for something to hold onto."_

Seifer carefully measured the reactions of the men and women as he leaned his weight onto one leg. "Galbadia has fallen, Dollet has fallen. How many more will fall? Centra? Trabia? Esthar? As those you once trusted ran and hid like the vermin they are, WE were the ones who stayed behind. We were the ones who destroyed the monster that could have easily killed us all tonight. But there's a new war on the horizon. We only have one ally that remains strong in all this and now Caraway and his people want to take that as well... we're going to stop that from ever happening."

He remembered the way Matron held his cheek, looking to him with the golden eyes that regarded him with such respect. _"_ _There will be a revolution, there will be an uprising and you will be at the front of it all leading everyone into victory."_

"We're leaving for Esthar and we ask anyone who wishes to join us to step forward and come with us. Fight. Survive. Man, woman or child, human, Empyral – we will need the numbers as we enter the Feral territories..."

The people stood silent, waiting. The stillness was not of hesitation, but of inspiration as they hung on every word.

"We will unite together as one! We will take back our humanity! We will rise up and stand in the face of those who forced us to become what we were. No longer will we be controlled! No longer will we be subjugated to the whims and might of a single man bent on the consumption of power! We will fight to protect those we love! Human, Empyral – none of that matters... The choice is yours to make. Should you decide to join us, should you decide to take charge of your lives... come forward now."

" _You are someone_ _whose every step can shake the world. You have the power within you to attract the attention of leaders and tyrants and whose every action will have repercussions that are felt for generations."_

This was that moment. This was his new mark in history, the day Seifer rallied the people together to come forward and join them in their war. Seifer could have chose to walk away from it, but he knew that it would have only led them all into ruin. There was a purpose for the people who had gravitated towards them after it was all over and the storm clouds had cleared.

" _You could be a hero or you could be a destroyer, Seifer. The world faces a terrible end if you do not go and begin the steps to take it back."_

Edea's voice rang clear in the back of his mind as he watched the divide form and grow as more and more took the step forward. Those who remained slowly began leave the area but Seifer watched as several turned and stood among those who were solidified in their determination to fight back.

"Well done, ' _Mr. Leader._ '" Squall smirked, looking to Seifer out of the corner of his eye. "Even I couldn't have done it better..."

Seifer shrugged it off, his back ached from standing so uneven, trying to keep his balance on the tilted slab. Squall returned his earlier gesture, placing a hand on Seifer's shoulder as he began to step down from the platform. "Now you have to learn _how_ to lead these people into victory..."

"You're part of this too, you know..." Seifer called out from over his shoulder.

"Oh, I know... believe me..." Squall groaned as he slipped off his jacket, immediately surrounded by Operatives ready for their assignments.

Seifer remained on the platform watching as the company seemed to handle itself well enough in taking its own initiative. They would need to assign jobs and factions but there would be time enough for that later. Now, they needed to prepare and leave as quickly as possible. He looked to the sun as it started to set, realizing that he was wasting time standing up for everyone to see him in all his glory.

As he turned to step down, Seifer's eyes fell on Nino and there was a nervousness that crept in when he realized that she had been hanging on every word as everyone had.

 _Nino..._

The look she gave to him held a deep sadness and a longing that racked him with guilt for the horrible things that he had done and would have to continue doing to ensure their survival. Nino knew it too, it was written clear as the pain on her face.

Still, Seifer had a sense of purpose and a renewed security of hope that there was a chance to make things right. He would become the instrument of great change and Seifer vowed that he would die trying to make everything right. He would make it right for all of them and would do so for the rest of his natural life if he could have just one more chance to see her sweet smile once again.

He took a step forward, walking through the scattered groups of his newly gathered army as they took charge and began to gather the materials they would need for the long road ahead. His eyes stayed trained on Nino as he rested a hand on the hilt of Asterion, nearly to her when his body told him to stop, the voice of madness returning to him in the back of his mind.

 _Have yòu for͟gòtt́e҉n͞?̴ ̷Y̷ou be͢ar̷ ̴m͝y ͟mark. Fo̢re̛v̷e͢r ̛w͢e ͘a̡re c҉o͡ńn̷e̶c͘t͟e͜d,͜ eterna͏ĺ._

Seifer dropped his hand, his thumb began to furiously rotate the ring on his finger as he watched Zell approach Nino from behind, tapping her on the shoulder to assist him in gathering supplies. In an instant her gaze broke from Seifer's and he felt alone. Left with the voice slowly creeping in to chip away his strengthened resolve.

 _Kno̶w ͏th̡at we ̵ar̷e̛ n͞ot́ ̢fi͜n͡is͏hed_

"We _are_ finished. For now..."

I̧ w͟il̡l ͜re͝t̨u̢ŕn ̧f͞o͝r ̸yǫu ҉s̶o҉o̵n̛..͢.̸ ̡

Seifer let out a dark chuckle, he was aware that Zell's efforts had done nothing more than debilitate the creature, that this nightmare was far from over. He didn't know how to tell them, not after everything and he decided that it would be news for a much later time.

To survive, they needed to hurry, there wasn't anything to be done about it now. The creature's return would be inevitable and Seifer knew this the same way he had known that Archelaus had been keeping a watchful eye on Seifer as he spoke to himself. Sure, he could have said something then...

Instead, Seifer ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair, a free hand rotating he ring until the Almasy crest rested safe on the inside of his hand. He rolled his shoulders back, shaking out the voice...

And on he walked.


End file.
